Unbekannte Vergangenheit
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Let's Dance 1&2. Eines Tages taucht eine unbekannte Frau bei Harry auf und bringt besonders Remus dazu, sich an Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit zu erinnern, die er eigentlich schon längst vergessen wollte... RLNT, HPGW, RWHG, LEJP, RLOC
1. Die unbekannte Frau

**Titel: **Unbekannte Vergangenheit

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, leider gehört alles J.K.Rowling und sie weigert sich beharrlich, mir etwas zu geben. Mir gehören nur ein paar Nebencharaktere, wie zum Beispiel Rebecca und Sarah Sanford, Mr Preston und Mrs Sanford, sowie die Flashbacks und die Story an sich.

**A/N: **Tja, hier ist sie nun, die zweite Fortsetzung zu _Let's Dance,_ _Let's Dance III _war der Arbeitstitel, der allerdings überhaupt nicht passt, da diese Fortsetzung mit Tanzen überhaupt nichts zu tun hat. Aber mir ist durch ein Review von Amylin und eine Frage, die da gestellt wurde, eine neue Idee gekommen, für die _Let's Dance _und _Let's Dance II - Jetzt wird geheiratet _eine sehr gute Grundlage liefern, die ich auch schamlos ausnutze. Dieses Mal ist es nicht erforderlich, die vorgehenden FFs zu kennen. Ich denke, ihr werdet noch merken, worum es geht. Anfangs sind die Kapitel noch sehr kurz, mit der Zeit wird sich das ändern, aber ich habe mich dieses Mal entschlossen, nicht eine bestimmte Länge zu schreiben, sondern nur so viel, wie in das Kapitel meiner Meinung nach gehört und das wird mit der Zeit mehr. Die FF ist noch nicht beendet, ich weiß nicht, wann sie es sein wird und wie viele Kapitel sie haben wird, das werde ich alles noch sehen.

Der Titel ist wieder einer von meinen einfallsreicheren, wie man sehen kann. Nein, nein, Scherz. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich diese FF nennen sollte, mit Titeln hab ich's nie so, muss ich gestehen. Aber da diese FF sich hauptsächlich auf die Vergangenheit bezieht, passt der Titel doch irgendwie.

Ich hoffe, die FF gefällt euch, auch wenn sie dieses Mal nicht so lustig sein wird wie ihre beiden Vorgänger.

°°°°°°°°°

**Die unbekannte Frau**

"OK, Leute. Wer bleibt heute länger hier, um den Bericht der letzten Woche zu schreiben?", rief Kingsley Shacklebold laut und blickte seine Auroren der Reihe nach an. Alle bemühten sich, so unbeteiligt wie möglich drein zu blicken. "Potter.", rief Kingsley dann und brachte damit alle anderen dazu, erleichtert aufzuatmen, bis auf den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, der entnervt dreinblickte und leise so etwas wie "Verdammt!" vor sich hinmurmelte.

In den nächsten zehn Minuten leerte sich die Aurorenzentrale sehr schnell, viele warfen Harry mitleidige Blicke zu, feixten aber hinter seinem Rücken. Nur einer bleib noch bei Harry stehen und meinte es mit seinem Mitleid ernst. Er hatte rote Haare und viele Sommersprossen. "Tut mir Leid, Mann." Er schlug ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

"Da bist du aber der einzige.", sagte dieser missmutig.

"Ich würde ja hier bleiben und dir helfen, aber Hermine und ich haben seit langen mal wieder am selben Tag frei..." Er blickte leicht beschämt zu Boden.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut, Ron, nächste Woche ist jemand anderer der Dumme. Kannst du Ginny bitte sagen, dass sie heute nicht auf mich warten muss?", erwiderte er.

"Ja, klar. Vielleicht leiht mir Hermine ja ihr Handy. Diese Dinger sind klasse, Dad ist auch ganz begeistert von ihnen."

"Na super.", grinste Harry. "Ich würde sie ja selbst anrufen, aber hier hab ich keinen Empfang, das Zaubereiministerium ist leider in einem sehr großen Funkloch."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Aha. Ich frage Hermine, was das bedeutet."

"Ja, tu das. Ich sollte vielleicht mit dem Bericht anfangen, sonst sitze ich noch bis morgen hier.", seufzte Harry und blickte Ron auffordernd an. "Na los, geh schon. Und grüß Hermine von mir."

Ron nickte erleichtert, weil Harry anscheinend nicht sauer auf ihn war und verließ dann die Zentrale. Jetzt war nur noch Harry in der Abteilung. Er suchte ein neues Pergament aus seinem großen Aktenberg und kramte nach einer passenden Feder. Manchmal wünschte er sich, auch eine Flotte Schreibe Feder zu haben, genau wie Rita Kimmkorn. Allerdings sollte die keine Berichte schreiben, die vollkommen an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren.

Es war ganz angenehm, die Stille, die hier herrschte. Ansonsten war hier immer hektisches Treiben, viele hetzten umher, manchmal waren auch Leute aus anderen Abteilungen hier, die irgendetwas zu irgendeinem Fall wissen wollten, über den keiner etwas wusste und der, der ihn bearbeitete, hatte ungünstigerweise gerade frei oder er war krank oder, im schlimmsten Fall, er war tot.

Jetzt hatte Harry mal Ruhe, auch wenn er die gerne woanders genossen hätte als an seinem Arbeitsplatz. Aber er musste da durch, dann mal los.

Eine Stunde später hatte Harry zwei Seiten geschrieben und überlegte, ob er etwas vergessen hatte oder zu viel zu einem unwichtigen Beitrag geschrieben hatte, aber er beschloss, dass Kingsley sich darüber Gedanken machen sollte und nicht er. Er schrieb noch einen letzten Satz, dann schmiss er zufrieden seine Feder auf den Schreibtisch, besser gesagt auf einen Papierberg, der gefährlich schwankte, aber es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Er war froh, dass er fertig war, und nur darum ging es.

Er stand auf, nahm sich seinen Umhang, den er über seinen Stuhl gehängt hatte, tippte anschließend mit dem Zauberstab auf das Pergament, murmelte etwas und wartete darauf, dass es verschwand, was Sekunden später auch der Fall war. "Na endlich.", murmelte er zufrieden. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Ginny schlief noch nicht. Sie wohnten schon relativ lange zusammen in einer Wohnung, sie hatten sich schon sehr gut eingespielt. Meistens wartete sie auf Harry, aber wenn er der Blöde war, der den Bericht schreiben musste, dann ging sie schlafen, bevor er kam.

"_Nox maxima!"_, sagte er dann laut, das Licht in der Abteilung erlosch und Harry tastete sich zur Tür durch. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass er das Licht erst auszaubern sollte, wenn er an der Tür war, so hatte er sich schon einige blaue Flecken geholt. Und auch dieses Mal blieb er nicht verschont, denn er machte in unangenehmer Weise Bekanntschaft mit einem der Schreibtischstühle, besonders sein Schienbein kam in Kontakt mit dem Möbelstück.

Aber dann hatte er es geschafft und den Ausgang erreicht, wo er beinahe in eine andere Person hineingelaufen wäre.

"Oh, Entschuldigung.", sagte eine Frauenstimme zerstreut und die Person wollte an Harry vorbei in die dunkle Abteilung laufen.

Harry versuchte sie aufzuhalten. "Die Abteilung ist jetzt geschlossen. Sie treffen da niemanden mehr an. Falls Sie einen Auroren brauchen, wenden Sie sich an den Notdienst, im Atrium ist ein Schalter dafür. Außerdem ist es da drin jetzt verdammt dunkel, mein Schienbein musste auch schon darunter leiden."

"Ach so, danke.", sagte die Frau und ging wieder in den Gang zurück, Harry folgte ihr. Als sie im beleuchteten Flur waren, konnte er sie genau erkennen, sie hatte lange blonde Haare, ein hübsches offenes Gesicht und bernsteinfarbene Augen, die Harry irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Er schätzte sie etwas jünger als er selbst es war, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre. Sie hatte sicher ein sehr nettes Lächeln, allerdings war ihr Gesichtsausdruck jetzt sehr angespannt.

"Wen suchen Sie denn?", erkundigte sich Harry freundlich und folgte ihr in Richtung Aufzug. Er überlegte, ob er sie schon einmal hier gesehen hatte, aber bezweifelte es. Sie wäre ihm bestimmt aufgefallen, besonders, weil sie einen starken amerikanischen Akzent hatte.

Sie drückte auf den Knopf für den Aufzug und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie ihn kennen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er auch wirklich noch hier arbeitet, aber einen anderen Anhaltspunkt habe ich nicht. Vielleicht war es auch eine Schnapsidee, einfach hierher zu kommen. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht. Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, wie meine Grandma immer sagt. Ich sollte wieder verschwinden, das hat doch keinen Sinn."

Harry hatte diesen Redefluss über sich ergehen lassen, ohne den wirklichen Sinn davon wirklich zu verstehen. "Vielleicht sagen Sie mir einfach, wen Sie suchen. Möglicherweise kann ich Ihnen doch helfen."

"Vielleicht haben Sie ja Recht. Und Sie sehen dem Mann, den ich suche, sehr ähnlich, wenn ich es mir genau überlege.", sagte sie und musterte Harry ganz genau.

"Also, wen suchen Sie?", fragte Harry jetzt und wunderte sich wieder darüber, dass ihm ihre Augen so bekannt vorkamen.

"Ich suche James Potter.", sagte sie und stieg in den Aufzug, der gerade gekommen war. Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben und folgte ihr schnell.

"_Wen_ suchen Sie?", fragte er erneut, um sich zu vergewissern.

"James Potter. Oder auch Lily Potter. Einer von beiden.", erwiderte sie.

Harry wurde etwas blasser bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern. Die Frau schien nicht zu wissen, dass seine Eltern bereits tot waren. "Ich bin ihr Sohn, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?", sagte er erst mal.

Sie blickte ihn erleichtert an. "Oh Merlin sei Dank, dann bin ich doch nicht umsonst gekommen.", seufzte sie und wäre Harry beinahe um den Hals gefallen. Er wiederum überlegte, was diese junge Frau von seinen Eltern wollte und wer sie überhaupt war.

"Was ... ähm ... was wollen Sie denn von meinen Eltern.", fragte er schließlich.

"Ach so, ja richtig. Nun, es ist so, ich suche meinen Vater."


	2. Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen

**Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen**

"Wie bitte?", brachte Harry nach einer langen Pause, in der er sehr tief durchgeatmet hatte. Sie suchte ihren Vater und wollte mit seinen Eltern sprechen. War sie etwa seine Schwester oder was sollte das Ganze sonst? Was sollte er jetzt sagen?

"Ich suche meinen Vater.", wiederholte die junge Frau und beobachtete Harry ganz genau, der einer Ohnmacht sehr nahe zu sein schien. Ihr wurde klar, was er denken musste. "Ich vermute, dass Ihre Eltern wissen, wo mein Vater ist, oder ihn zumindest kennen.", erklärte sie und versuchte zu lächeln. Sie bemerkte, dass langsam die Farbe wieder in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes zurückkehrte.

"Und wieso glauben Sie das?", brachte Harry schließlich heraus, als seine Atmung sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Sie holte tief Luft. "Nun, es ist so - "

"Warten Sie.", unterbrach Harry sie, als die kühle Frauenstimme "_Atrium_" verkündete. Die Eingangshalle war noch immer gut gefüllt, es gab eine relativ lange Schlange vor den Kaminen, viele machten Überstunden. Harry wollte nicht, dass jemand mithörte. "Vielleicht sollten wir in meiner Wohnung weiterreden? Ich würde gerne mehr über diese Geschichte wissen, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja weiterhelfen oder es zumindest versuchen.", schlug Harry vor.

Sie nickte. "Wenn das in Ordnung ist. Ich suche schon so lange nach einer Antwort.", sagte sie und blickte Harry dankbar an.

"Gut. Ich würde sagen, wir apparieren, die Kamine sind im Moment überfüllt.", meinte er.

"In Ordnung.", bestätigte sie und hielt sie an ihm fest. Einen Moment später waren beide verschwunden.

/-/

Sie erschienen in einem kleinen Hausflur, der schwächlich beleuchtet und mit allerlei Gerümpel zugestellt war. Es gab alte Gartenmöbel, einen kaputten Kinderwagen und einige Kartons, die aussahen, als hätten es sich einige Tiere darin bequem gemacht. Harry wandte sich an seine Begleiterin. "Folgen Sie mir bitte. Das hier ist der Flur zum Dachboden, hier kommt fast nie jemand hin, deshalb ist es sicherer, hierher zu apparieren als direkt vor die Wohnungstür. Der Nachteil ist allerdings, dass hier immer mehr Sachen abgestellt werden, weil der Dachboden schon zu vollgestopft ist. Passen Sie besser auf, dass Sie nicht über die Rollschuhe in der Ecke stolpern. Mir ist das mal passiert, war keine schöne Sache, kann ich Ihnen sagen.", erklärte er und verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung.

Die Frau nickte und schaute ganz genau auf den Boden vor sich, der bei diesem bisschen Licht wirklich schwer zu erkennen war. Deshalb war sie sehr froh, als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten und einen Flur betraten, der um einiges beleuchteter war, selbst wenn er in so grellen Farben gestrichen war, dass ihr nach kurzer Zeit die Augen tränten.

"Wieso können wir nicht direkt zu Ihnen in die Wohnung apparieren?", erkundigte sich die blonde Frau.

"Unsere Wohnung ist sehr gut gesichert, viele verschiedene Zauber, die man nicht umgehen kann. Und so erhalten wir nicht ganz so überraschten Besuch, weil der zum Glück klingeln muss.", erklärte Harry.

"Oh. Bei uns in Amerika ist das etwas anders.", erwiderte sie.

"Das dachte ich mir schon.", meinte Harry und machte vor einer weißen Tür halt. Es gab einen kleinen Spion, auf der Fußmatte war ein Feuerblitz abgebildet, der für Muggel wie ein gewöhnlicher Besen aussah. Aber wenn man ganz genau hinschaute, konnte man sehen, wie sich die Borsten des Besens bewegten. Unter dem Klingelknopf war ein Namensschild mit den Namen _Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley _befestigt. Harry zog ein Schlüsselbund mit mehreren Schlüsseln hervor und steckte einen davon in das Schloss, das bald darauf "klick" machte. Die Tür sprang auf und Harry und die Frau traten ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder und verschloss sie dann auch gleich. Anschließend führte er die Blondine in das stilvoll eingerichtete große Wohnzimmer.

"Wow. Die Wohnung ist sehr viel größer als ich dachte.", bemerkte sie staunend und blickte sich interessiert um. Die Wohnung wirkte sehr gemütlich und die Einrichtung schien etwas teurer zu sein. Man fühlte sich augenblicklich wohl hier.

"Magisch vergrößert.", erklärte Harry daraufhin. Der Fernseher lief noch und zeigte irgendeinen Nachrichtensprecher, der wieder irgendwelche Horrormeldungen verkündete und das mit einem Zahnpastalächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ginny lag schlafend auf dem Sofa und hatte sich eingerollt wie eine Katze. Die roten Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Harry betrachtete sie ein paar Sekunden. Sie war wunderschön, wenn sie schlief. Sie bewegte sich ein bisschen und zog ihre Nase kraus, etwas das sie häufig machte, wenn sie schlief und sich wohl fühlte. Er ging leise zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie schlug langsam die Augen auf und lächelte ihn verschlafen an.

"Du kommst ziemlich spät.", sagte sie dann und hob langsam den Kopf.

"Ich weiß, aber ich musste dieses Mal den Wochenbericht schreiben. Ron sollte dich doch anrufen. Hat er das nicht?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Ginny setzte sich langsam auf und streckte sich. "Doch schon. aber er hat so gebrüllt, dass ich ihn nicht verstanden habe.", erwiderte sie und lächelte, weil sie daran dachte, was für ein kompletter Trottel Ron war, wenn es um den Umgang mit Technik ging.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird es wohl nie lernen.", stellte er fest.

"Das befürchte ich auch.", sagte sie. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen, aber dennoch zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die junge Frau, die unbeteiligt in der Tür stand und das Paar beobachtete. "Hallo.", sagte sie überrascht und lächelte.

"Guten Abend.", erwiderte sie schüchtern. "Ich bin Rebecca Sanford."

"Ginny Weasley.", antwortete Ginny und warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. "Warum bringst du eine fremde Frau mit in unsere Wohnung?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Harry bedeutete Rebecca, sich zu setzten und erklärte Ginny das Vorgefallene.

"Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Harrys Eltern etwas über Ihren Vater wissen könnten?", fragte Ginny interessiert, nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

Rebecca kramte in ihren Taschen und holte ein verknittertes Foto heraus. Sie reichte es Ginny, die es einen Moment mit unkenntlichem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete und dann an Harry weiterreichte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er erkannte, was das Bild zeigte. Es war ein Zaubererfoto, denn die Menschen bewegten sich. Es war ein Hochzeitsfoto von seinen Eltern. Harry hatte schon einige gesehen, doch das hier war ihm unbekannt. Darauf waren seine Eltern zu sehen, die wie auf allen Fotos strahlten und sich verliebt anlächelten, und ein weiteres Paar, das beinahe ebenso glücklich aussah wie das Brautpaar selbst.

"Das ist das einzige Foto, das ich von meinem Vater habe. Meine Großmutter hat es mir gegeben. Das heißt, ich hab es eher gefunden.", seufzte sie. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag...

Flashback Anfang

_Rebecca seufzte. Sie wischte sich einige Spinnweben aus den Haaren, was aber nichts nützte, da einen halben Meter weiter vorne ein noch größeres Netz war. Ihre Großmutter war wirklich schon lange nicht mehr auf dem Dachboden gewesen und jetzt hatte sie ihre Enkelin endlich soweit bekommen, nach oben zu steigen. Rebecca wünschte, sie hätte nein gesagt, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Sie sollte ein bisschen aufräumen. Ein bisschen war gut, selbst mit allen Reinigungssprüchen der Welt würde man Tage brauchen, bis alles wieder sauber wäre. Aber ihrer Großmutter zu Liebe wollte sie es tun, sie war der einzige Mensch, den sie noch hatte._

_Sie kroch weiter in die Tiefen des Dachbodens, den Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben, falls ihr ein haariges Biest, genannt Spinne, in die Quere kam und gelangte so nach einigen Minuten schließlich zum Ende des Raumes. Sie blickte aus einem der kleinen runden Fenster, die etwas Licht hereinließen, aber dringend geputzt werden müssten, wahrscheinlich auch von ihr. Man hatte eine schöne Aussicht auf zahlreiche Gärten. Es war eine ländliche Gegend, eine hübsche kleine Vorstadt in der Nähe von New York. _

_Die Sonne tauchte alles in rötlich goldenes Licht, das auch durch das Fenster schien. Es fiel auf ein altes Kästchen und wirkte wie ein Scheinwerfer. Rebecca kniete sich kurzentschlossen auf den staubigen Boden und öffnete es vorsichtig. Viel war nicht drin, eine feingliedrige goldene Kette mit einem Herzen als Anhänger, ein paar gepresste Blumen und einige Fotos. Viele waren von einem Baby und Kleinkind, Rebecca kannte sie schon, es waren die Kinderfotos ihrer Mutter. Dann gab es auch noch einige Fotos, die ihre Mutter mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen zeigten, sie schienen sehr gute Freundinnen zu sein. Auf den Bildern umarmten sie sich häufig und strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. Aber eines stach ihr ganz besonders ins Auge, darauf waren wieder dieses rothaarige Mädchen mit den leuchtend grünen Augen und ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann mit Brille zu sehen. Es war ein Hochzeitsfoto. Aber das war nicht das besondere daran, sondern ihre Mutter, die neben der rothaarigen Frau stand und vor allem der Mann, der neben ihr stand und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Diesen Mann hatte sie noch nie vorher gesehen, auf keinem Foto Sie verspürte eine gewisse Neugier und den Drang zu erfahren, wer er war. Intuitiv drehte sie das Foto um und hatte Glück, denn es stand sogar etwas darauf. _Für meine beste Freundin, ich hoffe du wirst so glücklich mit ... wie ich mit James. Deine Lily Potter. 15. Mai 1979 _Leider war auf dem einen Wort, das höchstwahrscheinlich der Name des Mannes war, der neben ihrer Mutter stand, ein Fleck, der sich nicht wegzaubern ließ._

_Sie legte das Foto behutsam wieder in das Kästchen zurück, verschloss es sorgfältig und stand dann auf. Sie kämpfte sich wieder zurück zum Eingang, nahm das Kästchen mit und kletterte dann die Leiter herunter._

_Sie ging in das Erdgeschoss herunter und auf die Terrasse, wo ihre Großmutter in einem Schaukelstuhl saß und auf die Landschaft blickte. Sie lächelte, als sie ihre Enkelin über und über mit Staub bedeckt sah. "Ich wusste, warum ich da oben nicht aufräumen wollte. Ich habe eine Stauballergie."_

_"Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, Grandma, aber nicht mir.", lächelte Rebecca._

_"Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass du dafür zu schlau bist, mein Schatz. Und wie ist der Zustand auf dem Dachboden? Hoffnungslos? Oder kann man noch etwas retten?"_

_Rebecca wiegte mit dem Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schwer zu sagen. Ich würde sagen, für mich hoffnungslos, für den Sohn von Mr Preston, mit dem du immer flirtest, ein leichtes."_

_Die ältliche Frau setzte sich etwas auf. "Ich flirte nicht mit Mr Preston!"_

_"Nein, natürlich nicht.". Es war klar, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte._

_"Wirklich nicht.", bestand sie._

_"Ich sage nochmal: das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, aber nicht mir Grandma."_

_Rebeccas Großmutter lächelte und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist so frech wie deine Mutter, Becky.", sagte sie zärtlich und ein erinnerungsseliger Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen._

_"Wo wir gerade von Mom reden.", erinnerte sich Rebecca. "Ich habe oben auf dem Dachboden ein Foto gefunden. Hier." Sie öffnete das Kästchen und zeigte ihrer Großmutter das Foto._

_Sie holte ihre Brille hervor, setzte sie sich auf die Nase und nahm dann ihrer Enkelin das Foto aus der Hand. Sie betrachtete es eine Weile stumm. "Das sie das noch hatte...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin._

_"Wer ist der Mann neben Mom, Grandma?", erkundigte sich Rebecca neugierig. "Kannte er Dad?" Sie wusste beinahe nichts von ihrem Vater, nur dass sie die Augen von ihm hatte, aber sie versuchte immer noch, neues über ihn zu erfahren._

_"Nein, er kannte deinen Dad nicht.", erwiderte die alte Frau und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war dein Dad."_

_"Was...?" Rebecca schaute ihre Großmutter mit offenem Mund an._

Flashback Ende

"Das ist Ihr Vater?", fragte Harry leise und versuchte es zu glauben. Er starrte auf das Foto. Der Mann kam ihm bekannt vor, sehr bekannt. Er sah etwas älter aus als damals im Denkarium, bei Snapes schrecklichster Erinnerung, aber er wirkte glücklich. Sehr glücklich Und er sah noch längst nicht so mitgenommen aus wie jetzt, obwohl er wieder zufriedener und glücklicher war als damals, als Harry ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

"Aber das ist doch Remus.", stellte Ginny verwundert fest und begutachtete noch einmal das Foto. Harry nickte bestätigend. Jetzt wusste er, wieso ihm Rebeccas Augen so bekannt vorgekommen waren, es waren Remus' Augen.

"Remus?" Rebecca blickte gespannt von Ginny zu Harry. Würde sie jetzt endlich ihrem Vater auf die Spur kommen, nachdem sie so lange darauf gewartet hatte, etwas über ihn zu erfahren? Ihre Großmutter hatte so wenig über ihn zu erzählen gehabt und hatte sie sogar davon abbringen wollen, nach England zu kommen.

Flashback Anfang

_"Rebecca, Kind, sei doch vernünftig.", flehte sie weißhaarige Frau und sah ihre Enkelin bittend an._

_"Grandma, ich will ihn finden.", versuchte die junge Frau ihre Großmutter zu überzeugen und warf weiter wahllos einige Kleidungsstücke in ihren Reisekoffer._

_"Aber England ist nicht so klein, wie es auf dem Globus aussieht. Es ist groß. Wie willst du ihn finden? Du kennst doch nicht einmal seinen Namen!"_

_"Aber du kennst ihn, oder? Warum sagst du ihn mir nicht?", fragte sie eindringlich und blickte die Frau, die sich immer um sie gekümmert hatte, forschend an._

_"Ich kenne ihn nicht. Deine Mutter wollte ihn nie sagen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was überhaupt zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Rebecca, ich bitte dich, bleib hier." Rebeccas Großmutter trat in das Zimmer ihrer Enkelin und strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf. "Mach dich nicht unglücklich."_

_"Ich muss ihn finden, Grandma. Ich muss einfach. Mein Leben lang wollte ich ihn kennen lernen, jetzt habe ich einen Anhaltspunkt. Ich muss ihn finden, ich muss. Du hast immer nur das Beste für mich gewollt, bitte halte mich jetzt nicht auf."_

_"Aber wie willst du ihn denn finden? Du weißt nichts über ihn, es ist, wie wenn du eine Stecknadel im Heuhaufen suchen musst. Es ist hoffnungslos. So begreif doch, Kind.", versuchte die alte Frau immer noch, ihre Enkelin aufzuhalten. Sie hatte Angst um sie, sie wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas passierte._

_"Aber ich hab doch durch das Foto schon ein paar Hinweise. Die Namen James und Lily Potter. Und im Hintergrund sind einige bekannte Gesichter.", Rebecca holte das mittlerweile schon etwas zerknitterte Foto hervor und zeigte auf einen weißhaarigen Mann mit ziemlich langem Bart. "Das ist Albus Dumbledore. Du erinnerst dich doch, vor ein paar Jahren war ein sehr langer Artikel in der Zeitung über seinen Tod und sein Lebenswerk. Ich könnte nach Hogwarts, seine Schule, da finde ich sicher weitere Dinge heraus. Und da ist noch ein anderer Mann, das war der englische Zaubereiminister 1979. Das heißt, dieser James oder diese Lily Potter hatten zu der Zeit gute Kontakte zum englischen Zaubereiministerium. Das ist ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt, wo ich vielleicht anfangen werde. Hab ich da keinen Erfolg, dann bleibt mir dieses Hogwarts."_

_"Aber Rebecca, das sind doch sehr dürftige Hinweise. Wer weiß, ob du etwas herausfindest, ob du _ihn _findest."_

_"Ich muss es versuchen, Grandma. Das werde ich mir sonst ewig vorwerfen. Es ist eine Chance und so klein sie auch ist, ich muss und ich werde sie nutzen."_

_"Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mir noch geblieben ist ...", erwiderte ihre Großmutter und schaute traurig zu Boden. Rebecca seufzte und umarmte die alte Frau ganz fest._

_"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und mir wird schon nichts passieren. Mom passt doch auf mich auf.", lächelte sie._

_Ihre Großmutter schaute in das Gesicht ihrer Enkelin. Sie strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Deine Mutter wäre so stolz auf dich gewesen.", seufzte sie._

_Rebeccas Lächeln verbreiterte sich etwas. "Das hoffe ich, Grandma. Das hoffe ich ..."_

Flashback Ende

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Remus eine Tochter hat.", sagte Ginny schließlich. "Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Remus einer Frau so nahe kommen würde. Ich meine, er hat sich schon so gegen Tonks gesperrt ..."

"Aber du weißt auch nicht, wie er sich vor über zwanzig Jahren verhalten hat. Im Denkarium damals hat er anders auf mich gewirkt als heute.", überlegte Harry. Er hatte seinen Freunden schon vor langer Zeit erzählt, was damals in Snapes Büro vorgefallen war und was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte.

"Ich glaube auf diese Fragen kennt nur einer die Antwort.", seufzte Ginny.

"Remus.", nickte Harry. "Er ist erst vor kurzem von einer Mission zurückgekommen, er ist da. Ich würde sagen, wir versuchen sofort, ihn zu rufen, ich will nicht bis morgen warten."

"Aber Tonks - ", wandte Ginny besorgt ein.

" - hat Nachtschicht. Sie wird erst morgen früh wieder zu Hause sein, er ist alleine. Und wenn er hört, dass er eine Tochter hat, dann wird er sofort kommen. Und die Geschichte wird sich aufklären."

Ginny sah noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus, merkte aber, wie wichtig es Rebecca und auch Harry war. Es war ein Stück seiner Vergangenheit, zwar nur indirekt, aber es war eines. Und er wollte erfahren, was es damit auf sich hatte. Ginny kannte Harry und seine große Neugier. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte auch sie wissen, was es mit der Geschichte von Rebecca auf sich hatte.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Und da haben wir auch schon das zweite Kapitel, das schon ein kleines bisschen länger ist als das erste und wo einige Vermutungen schon aufgelöst werden, wie ich denke. Mit der Zeit werdet ihr mehr erfahren. Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt und dass ihr mir wieder ein kleines aber feines Review schenken werdet #Dackelblick aufsetz#.


	3. Remus, das ist Rebecca

**"Remus, das ist Rebecca."**

Harry zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und schüttelte die Asche aus seinen Haaren. Er stand auf und rieb sich stöhnend seine Knie. "Ich sag dir, man sollte dringend etwas erfinden, dass einem diese Art der Kommunikation erträglicher macht."

"Jetzt sei nicht so zimperlich, du hattest schon schlimmere Probleme.", winkte Ginny ab und sah ihren Freund gespannt an. "Was hat Remus gesagt?"

Harry seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass wird dringend etwas mit ihm besprechen müssen und dass er am besten zu uns kommt."

"Und? Jetzt mach's doch nicht so spannend.", sagte Ginny und blickte ihn auffordernd an.

"Na schön. Er kommt gleich vorbei.", sagte Harry und blickte von Ginny, die jetzt relativ entspannt wirkte zu Rebecca, die jetzt relativ angespannt wirkte. Kein Wunder. Er fragte sich, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er nach über zwanzig Jahren seinem Vater zum ersten Mal begegnen würde. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber sein Vater und seine Mutter waren schließlich tot, unwiderruflich.

"Wer ist diese Tonks?", fragte Rebecca schließlich, um sich etwas davon abzulenken, dass ihr Vater kam.

"Tonks? Oh, Tonks ist seine Frau.", erwiderte Ginny und buchsierte die junge Frau in einen Sessel. Sie zauberte einen starken Kaffee herbei und drückte ihn der Blondine in die Hand. "Tonks ist eigentlich ihr Nachname, sie heißt Nymphadora, aber nur Remus darf sie so nennen und das auch nicht immer."

Rebecca lächelte nervös. "Aha. Und ist sie nett?"

Ginny nickte. "Sie ist sehr nett. Und lustig. Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus." Rebecca nickte und starrte in ihre Tasse. "Was wissen Sie eigentlich über Remus, Ihren Vater?", hakte sie dann nach, damit es überhaupt ein Gesprächsthema gab.

"Nicht wirklich viel. Eigentlich gar nichts. Meine Mutter hat meiner Grandma nicht viel erzählt. Nur, dass sie ihn sehr geliebt hat. Und dass es nicht sein durfte.", überlegte Rebecca und kramte in ihrem Kopf nach allen Sachen, die ihre Großmutter ihr mal erzählt hatte.

"Warum hat Ihnen eigentlich Ihre Mutter nichts über Ihren Vater erzählt?", erkundigte sich Harry, dem auffiel, dass Rebecca nur von ihrer Großmutter gesprochen hatte.

"Oh, das hätte sie bestimmt getan, aber sie ist leider bei meiner Geburt gestorben.", erklärte sie und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. "Ich bin bei meiner Großmutter aufgewachsen. Sie ist toll und war der beste Ersatz für meine Mutter, den ich mir vorstellen konnte."

Harry lächelte traurig. "Das kann ich von meinen Verwandten nicht behaupten.", sagte er bedauernd.

"Wieso?", fragte sie überrascht.

"In Amerika kennt man meine Geschichte wohl nicht und sie jetzt zu erzählen, würde viel zu weit führen, glauben Sie mir. Aber meine Eltern sind gestorben als ich ein Jahr alt war und ich bin zu meinen einzigen Verwandten gekommen, die ... nun sagen wir mal, nicht besonders nett zu mir gewesen sind. Meine Tante hat meine Mutter nie sehr gemocht und das hat sich dann eben auf mich ausgewirkt. Aber Merlin sei Dank werde ich sie nie wieder sehen.", erklärte Harry.

"Oh. Das tut mir Leid für Sie.", sagte Rebecca bedauernd.

"Das muss es nicht. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden.", erklärte Harry. "Aber erzählen Sie uns bitte genau, was Sie alles über Ihren Vater wissen."

Sie räusperte sich. Ginny hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt und er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. "Nun, meine Grandma hat mir alles erzählt, wie Sie schon wissen..."

Flashback Anfang

_"Grandma, jetzt sag schon.", bettelte die Zwölfjährige und sah ihre Großmutter mit diesem ganz speziellen Gesichtsausdruck an, dem diese nicht widerstehen konnte, was das schlaue Mädchen durchaus wusste._

_"Becky, du weiß doch, dass ich arbeiten - "_

_"Bitte, Grandma.", wiederholte sie und die alte Frau gab sich geschlagen. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog ihre Enkelin zu sich. In diesem Alter sah sie ihrer Mutter besonders ähnlich. Ach hätte sie das alles doch nur miterleben können._

_"Was willst du wissen, meine Kleine?", fragte sie und strich ihr mit ihrer runzeligen Hand über die Wange._

_"Erstens, ich bin nicht klein, ich bin zwölf. Zweitens, du weißt genau, was ich wissen will. Ich will das über Dad wissen.", erklärte sie ihrer Großmutter in geschäftsmäßigem Ton._

_"Und drittens, du weißt, dass ich nicht viel über deinen Dad weiß und dir das alles schon zehnmal erzählt habe.", erinnerte die weißhaarige Frau das blonde Mädchen, das ihrer Tochter fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war._

_"Na und? Das möchte ich eben noch mal hören und das weißt du auch."_

_"Also schön. Dann hör zu. Deine Mutter hat nicht viel von ihm erzählt. Sie hat immer von seinen Augen geschwärmt. Diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ein ganz gewisses Funkeln hatten, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Sie hat mir außerdem erzählt, dass er so ganz anders war als die anderen Jungs damals im selben Alter. Er ist sehr viel verantwortungsbewusster gewesen und war auch Vertrauensschüler. Er hat immer erst nachgedacht, bevor er etwas getan hat. Etwas, das du auch manchmal tun solltest."_

_Becky lächelte. "Ach Grandma, du kennst mich doch."_

_"Stimmt. Dann weiter. Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass sie schon in der Schule ein Paar gewesen waren. Insgesamt waren sie vier Jahre zusammen. Warum sie sich getrennt haben, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, das hat deine Mutter mir verschwiegen. Aber sie hat mir gesagt, er war ein toller Mann, für sie der tollste von allen und er hatte es nicht verdient, von vielen so schlecht behandelt zu werden. Was sie damit meinte, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Aber sie hat ihn sehr geliebt. Und sie war sehr traurig, dass er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihn immer lieben würde und das habe ich ihr geglaubt. Und dass sie dich immer lieben würde. Und das hat sie wirklich. Und das wird sie auch immer."_

_"Ich weiß, Grandma.", erwiderte Becky und wischte ihrer Großmutter eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Und du hast mir doch mal erzählt, dass sie immer auf mich aufpassen und über mich wachen würde."_

_"Und das tut sie auch, glaub mir. Das ist auch schon alles, was ich von deinem Vater weiß. Sie hat ihm nie gesagt, dass es dich gibt, sie hat gesagt, das durfte sie nicht, es war verboten. Auch das hat sie mir nicht genauer erklärt. Sie hat oft in ihrem Zimmer geweint. Es hat ihr sehr weh getan, ihn zurückzulassen. Ich habe mir so gewünscht, etwas für sie tun zu können, aber da musste sie alleine durch, leider. Er war ihre große Liebe."_

_"Und du weißt nicht einmal seinen Namen?", hakte Becky zum tausendsten Mal nach. Ihre Großmutter schüttelte traurig den Kopf._

_"Leider nicht. Sie wollte ihn mir nicht sagen, sie meinte, das wäre zu gefährlich. Aber einmal hat sie mir kurz ein Foto gezeigt, ich weiß nicht, wo es ist, ich habe es schon gesucht. Er sah wirklich gut aus, dein Dad. Und deine Mom war sehr glücklich mit ihm, das hat man ihr angesehen."_

_"Meinst du, er lebt noch?", stellte Becky eine Frage, die sie sonst nie gestellt hatte, jedenfalls nicht ihrer Großmutter. Sich selbst schon oft, aber sie stellte sich viele Fragen über ihre Eltern._

_Ihre Großmutter blickte sie einen Moment erstaunt an, dann legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten und überlegte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Becky. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."_

_"Ich hoffe er lebt noch. Dann kann ich ihn eines Tages vielleicht finden."_

_Sie strich Becky über den Kopf und lächelte traurig. "Vielleicht, mein Schatz. Aber ich würde mir nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen. Der Krieg in England damals war sehr hart und es gibt einige Anzeichen dafür, dass ein neuer ausbricht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass dein Vater überlebt hat. Aber ich würde es dir wünschen, mein Engel."_

_"Ich mir auch.", seufzte Becky leise und lehnte sich an ihre Großmutter._

Flashback Ende

"Das klingt sehr nach Remus.", nickte Harry. "Ich weiß nicht viel über die Schulzeit von ihm und meinen Eltern, oder sagen wir mal, über das Liebesleben von ihm, also kann ich nicht sagen, ob er eine Freundin hatte. Aber er hat sich eigentlich immer sehr zurückhaltend gegenüber Frauen verhalten, jedensfalls die Sache mit Tonks, mehr weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht war er früher anders, aber dann muss er die Frau schon sehr geliebt haben, bei seiner Vergangenheit ... "

"In welcher Beziehung stand er eigentlich zu Ihren Eltern?", erkundigte sich Rebecca nun.

"Er war einer der besten Freunde meines Vaters. Er hatte noch zwei andere, zusammen haben sie in Hogwarts ziemlich viel Unfug angestellt. Aber sie waren wirklich gute Freunde. Und ich würde sagen, Ihre Mutter war die beste Freundin meiner Mum, nachdem, was auf der Rückseite des Fotos steht."

"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Aber Sie wissen nicht mehr darüber?", erkundigte sie sich und spürte immer mehr Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Schließlich würde bald ihr Vater kommen.

"Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Tante viel über meine Mum wusste, seit herausgekommen war, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Und mit Remus habe ich selten über diese Dinge gesprochen, er war anfangs mein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ein sehr guter Lehrer." Harry seufzte, als er sich an die dritte Klasse erinnerte.

Sie hörten plötzlich, wie es an der Tür klingelte. Alle drei sprangen elektrisiert auf und starrten einen Moment lang erstarrt auf die Tür. Alle warteten darauf, dass sie aufsprang, aber dann besann sich Ginny darauf, dass sie die Tür aufmachen mussten. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, atmete tief durch und ging dann zur Tür. Harry folgte ihr mit den Augen. Sie öffnete die Tür und Remus trat ein. Er hatte sich beeilt, Harry hatte sich wichtig angehört und Remus war neugierig und wollte wissen, um was es ging, wenn man ihn so spät am Abend noch kontaktierte.

"Hallo Remus.", begrüßte Harry einen der ältesten Freunde seines Vaters, als er Ginny ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war.

"Guten Abend, Harry. Was ist denn jetzt so wichtig?", fragte er gespannt und blickte den Sohn seines Freundes an.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen, Remus.", erwiderte Harry und wies mit der Hand hinter seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. Rebecca, die bis jetzt im Schatten gestanden hatte und deswegen von Remus nicht bemerkt worden war, trat aufgeregt aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Sie würde jetzt endlich ihren Vater sehen und mit ihm sprechen können, Darauf hatte sie schon lange gewartet und jetzt war der Moment endlich da. Seine Stimme klang schon mal sehr angenehm.

Remus drehte sich um und erstarrte, als er die junge Frau sah. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, sehr bekannt. Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten etwas sehr vertrautes und auch ihre ganze Körperhaltung erinnerte ihn an jemanden bestimmtes. Jemanden, den er schon seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, den er versucht hatte, aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, weil es weh tat, an ihn zu denken. Und jetzt stand eine Person vor ihm, die sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Jemand hatte. Er fühlte sich wie damals in der Heulenden Hütte, bei der Konfrontation von Sirius und Peter, wo dessen Verrat ans Tageslicht geraten war. Er wurde mit seiner Vergangeheit konfrontiert und jedesmal war es eine Vergangenheit, die er zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Aber er sollte langsam wissen, dass das wohl unmöglich war, denn immer wieder tauchte etwas daraus auf.

Harry hatte Remus sehr genau beobachtet, er schien Rebecca zu erkennen, oder wenigstens etwas an ihr, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Denn wenn sie wirklich seine Tochter war, dann musste er ja mit ihrer Mutter sehr vertraut gewesen sein.

Rebecca musterte ihren Vater ganz genau. Ihre Großmutter hatte Recht, die Augen hatte sie wirklich von ihm, es war als ob sie, zumindest, was die Sehorgane betraf, in einen Spiegel blicken würde. Ansonsten war sie erstaunt, wie alt ihr Vater schon wirkte, sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter erst zweiundzwanzig gewesen war, als sie sie bekommen hatte. Ihr Vater musste also ungefähr in dem selben Alter gewesen sein Und jetzt zogen sich schon viele graue Strähnen durch sein Haar, er hatte relativ viele Falten im Gesicht. Aber er hatte auch sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann auf dem Foto, er strahlte diese Freude und dieses Glück aus, das ihr von dem Bild am meisten aufgefallen war. Sie war auf keinen Fall enttäuscht davon, dass dieser Mensch ihr Vater war.

Langsam fing sie an, zu realisieren, dass sie tatsächlich vor ihrem Vater stand. Ihrem Vater. Dem Mann, den sie, seit sie denken konnte, einmal treffen wollte. Er war der Mensch, der am meisten über die Zeit mit seiner Mutter wusste.

"Remus, das ist Rebecca.", unterbrach Harry nach einigen Minuten die Gedankengänge der beiden Personen, die sich gegenseitig anblickten. "Rebecca - Entschuldigung, ich hab Ihren Nachnamen vergessen.", wandte er sich dann an die junge Frau.

"Sanford. Mein Name ist Rebecca Sanford.", erwiderte Rebecca.

Remus zuckte zusammen bei der Erwähnung des Nachnamens. Er bestätigte das, was er vermutet hatte. "Sanford?", wiederholte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Rebecca nickte. "Ja. Sanford."

"Sarah ... ", murmelte Remus leise vor sich hin.

* * *

**A/N: **Danke für eure Reviews. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch so gut wie die letzten beiden.

**Zaubermaus: **Danke für dein Lob, ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass die FF bis jetzt gut ankommt, da sie doch etwas anders ist als meine sonstigen. Was mit Sarah genau passiert ist, wirst du bald erfahren. Danke für dein Review.


	4. Erste Erinnerungen

**Erste Erinnerungen**

"Sarah?", fragte Harry irritiert und wechselte einen Blick mit Ginny, der genau besagte, dass auch sie nicht wusste, um wen es ging. Remus starrte Rebecca mit undefinierbarem Blick an, während sie anfing zu lächeln.

"So hieß meine Mutter.", sagte sie.

"Ihre Mutter?", fragte Remus langsam. "Ihre Mutter hieß Sarah Sanford?" Rebecca nickte. Remus fing an zu überlegen. Er schätzte sie auf Anfang zwanzig. Es könnte hinkommen, sie könnte seine Tochter sein. Aber das war unmöglich. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Das hätte sie ihm doch erzählt, das hätte sie ihm bestimmt erzählt. Sie waren doch immer ehrlich zueinander gewesen. Allerdings, sie waren so lange zusammen gewesen, sie hätte ihn sicher nie betrogen. Und Rebecca hatte seine Augen. Eindeutig.

"Ja, so hieß meine Mutter.", sagte Rebecca nach einer Weile, in der er sie nur wortlos angeblickt hatte. Aber sie ahnte, dass ihm viel durch den Kopf gehen musste. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass eine junge Frau plötzlich behaupten würde, dass sie ihre Mutter wäre, die würde sie für verrückt halten. Aber ihr Vater, Remus, schien schon so viel erlebt zu haben, dass nichts mehr für unmöglich halten würde. Denn wäre es so, dann würde er sie nicht so ansehen.

Die nächsten Minuten herrschte Stille in der Wohnung. Nicht einmal der Lärm, der auf der Straße herrschte, drang nach oben, da Harry und Ginny ihre Wohnung mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatten. Niemand sagte etwas, die Stille wurde langsam aber sicher unerträglich. Alle warteten darauf, dass jemand das Wort ergriff, allerdings warteten sie vergeblich. Schließlich hielt Harry die Spannung nicht mehr aus und er fing an zu sprechen.

"Sie ist deine Tochter, Remus.", sprach er aus, worüber Remus nachdachte, seit er Rebecca gesehen hatte. Aber ausgesprochen klang diese Tatsache noch ganz anders. Er hatte seinen Kopf zu dem Sohn seines Freundes gedreht, starrte nun ihn entgeistert an und ließ sich schließlich in einen Sessel sinken. Er versuchte es vollkommen aufzunehmen, aber das war schwerer als gedacht. Er sollte seit über zwanzig Jahren ein Kind haben?

"Ich glaub das nicht. Sarah hätte mir davon doch erzählt. Sowas hätte sie mir nicht verheimlicht.", seufzte er und starrte auf das Fenster. Es war dunkel draußen, aber man konnte einige Sterne funkeln sehen, auch wenn viele Wolken am Himmel waren. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Rebecca, die sich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. "Weißt du, warum sie mir nichts gesagt hat?" Er war zum "du" übergegangen, ohne es zu merken, aber zu viele andere Dinge schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, als dass er sich jetzt darum kümmern könnte. Diese Frage war die erste, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, seit Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie seine Tochter war.

"Ich dachte du kannst es mir sagen.", erwiderte Rebecca etwas deprimierter als vorher, da sie manchen Geheimnissen anscheinend nie auf den Grund kommen würde. Sie hatte zwar ihren Vater gefunden, aber er schien so wenig über die Geschichte von damals zu wissen wie sie. Warum hatte ihre Mutter ihm nie von ihr erzählt? Warum war sie aus England weggegangen? Was hatte sich hier abgespielt?

"Du hast doch sehr viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht.", meinte Remus und war sehr erstaunt, als sie jetzt wirklich deprimiert den Kopf schüttelte. Er setzte sich etwas auf. Warum sah sie so traurig aus? Sie hatte doch um die zwanzig Jahre mit Sarah verbracht, er dagegen nur etwa elf.

"Nein. Ich habe eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit mit ihr verbracht.", sagte sie traurig und blickte auf den Boden. Wie sollte sie ihrem Vater sagen, dass ihre Mutter bei ihrer Geburt gestorben war? Ihr fiel es manchmal schon schwer genug, mit ihrer Großmutter darüber zu sprechen, aber mit einem fremden Mann, den sie erst vor wenigen Minuten kennen gelernt hatte, selbst wenn er ihr Vater war.

"Warum das denn?", fragte Remus jetzt wirklich überrascht.

"Weil ... weil sie ... sie ist ... sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben.", brachte Rebecca mühsam hervor und bemerkte, wie ein großer Schmerz in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihres Vaters trat. Ihre Mutter hatte ihm wohl sehr viel bedeutet, wenn ihm der Schmerz so leicht anzusehen war.

"Gestorben? Sarah ist tot?", fragte Remus, um es glauben zu können. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Seit er Rebecca gesehen hatte, hielt er vieles, sehr vieles für möglich, aber dass Sarah tot war, das war für ihn unbegreiflich. Auch wenn es schon sehr lange her war, um die dreiundzwanzig Jahre, konnte er sich immer noch genau an Sarah erinnern. An ihre warmen liebevollen Augen, an ihr fröhliches Gesicht und die liebliche Stimme. Aber besonders gut konnte er sich noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten, es war auf dem Ball geschehen, den Lily und James zusammen hatten eröffnen müssen und der zu dem Anfang ihrer Beziehung geführt hatte, so umwerfend, wie sie getanzt hatten ...

Flashback Anfang

_Sarah und Remus sahen sich kurz unentschlossen an, dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er seine Hände um ihre Taille. So bewegten sie sich langsam zu der Musik. "Ich fass es immer noch nicht, dass James und Lily es geschafft haben.", sagte Sarah nach einer Weile und lehnte ihren Kopf an Remus' Brust, wo sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Täuschte sie sich oder war er schneller als üblicherweise?_

_"Ich auch nicht. Aber ich glaub die beiden waren genauso fassungslos.", meinte Remus und atmete den Geruch ein, der von Sarah ausging. Er hatte etwas erdbeeriges, fand der Werwolf._

_Sie lachte kurz. "Oh ja. Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen, als alle applaudiert hatten? Die waren richtig geschockt."_

_"Ja. War aber auch nicht zu übersehen."_

_"Meinst du, aus ihnen wird nochmal was?", erkundigte sich Sarah nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens._

_"Ich hoffe es. Aber ich denke nachdem sie so getanzt haben, steht dem nichts mehr im Wege.", antwortete Remus leise. "Allein wie sie sich angesehen haben - " Er schluckte schwer, als sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah. _

_Etwas in ihren Augen ließ ihn wissen, was sie ihm sagen wollte._

_"Remus - ", fing sie leise an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Nein. Es geht nicht. Es würde nicht gut gehen.", sagte er langsam und traurig. Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, aber sie folgte ihm, die Arme immer noch um ihn gelegt. Es kam ihm wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht vor._

_"Aber warum nicht?" Sie wusste, worüber er sprach._

_"Weil ... weil ... Es geht einfach nicht.", versuchte er zu erklären. Er hob den Kopf und schaute in den Himmel, wo der Mond zu sehen war, er war zu drei vierteln zu sehen, nächste Woche würde wieder Vollmond sein, nächste Woche würde er wieder zu dem werden, weswegen es nicht sein durfte._

_Sarah seufzte. "Nur weil du ein Werwolf bist, soll es nicht gehen?", fragte sie sehr leise und zweifelnd. Remus stoppte, löste sich von ihr und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er meinte sein Herz müsste zerspringen, so schnell schlug es auf einmal._

_"Woher ... wie ... wann ... warum ...?" Eine Menge Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, aber er konnte keine in Worte fassen, so geschockt war er._

_Sarah lächelte milde. "Denkst du, es fällt nicht auf, wenn du einmal im Monat nicht da bist?"_

_"Doch, aber - "_

_"Remus, wird sind schon sehr lange befreundet und ich bin nicht dumm. Es war nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung.", sagte sie, als ob es das Normalste der Welt wäre. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme wieder um ihn. Remus war noch so perplex, dass er es einfach geschehen ließ._

_"Dir macht es nichts aus, dass ich ... dass ich ...", er brach ab und sah ihr langsam wieder in die Augen, die ihn liebevoll anblickten. Er spürte, wie sein Widerstand langsam dahin zu schmelzen schien._

_Sarahs Lächeln wurde breiter und sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte es? Ich kenne dich, ich weiß, _wer _du bist, was kümmert es mich da, _was _du bist?"_

_"Aber - " Remus schien Probleme damit zu haben, das eben Gesagte von Sarah zu begreifen._

_"Fällt es dir so schwer zu begreifen, dass es jemandem nichts ausmacht, dass du ein Werwolf bist?", unterbrach sie ihn und rückte noch etwas näher zu seinem Körper._

_Remus sah sie ertappt an. Er hatte sich geschworen, es nie soweit kommen zu lassen, tiefere Gefühle für ein Mädchen zu empfinden, damit er nie verletzt würde. Bei Sarah war es passiert, auch wenn er es erst heute durch Sirius' Bemerkung realisiert hatte. Und als er jetzt so nah bei ihr stand, fragte er sich, warum ihm das nicht schon viel früher klar geworden war. Aber dass sie wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war, darauf wäre er nie gekommen. _

_"Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragte er schließlich._

_"Weil ich wusste, dass es dir unangenehm sein könnte. Und es ist doch unwichtig, du bist und bleibst Remus, selbst wenn du einmal im Monat zu etwas wirst, dass alle Leute hassen und verachten. Ich weiß, wer du tief in deinem Herzen bist und nur das ist wichtig, meinst du nicht?" Bei diesen Worten hatte sie eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, dorthin, wo sich sein schnell schlagendes Herz befand. Und in der Sekunde, in der sie ihn dort berührte, kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen. Wärme durchflutete ihren ganzen Körper und Remus schien es ebenso zu gehen._

_Und plötzlich - beide wussten nicht mehr genau, wie es passiert war - küssten sie sich. Es war ihnen egal, dass es jeder sehen konnte, obwohl niemand darauf achtete, da alle mit sich selbst und ihren Partnern beschäftigt waren._

Flashback Ende

Er lächelte leise bei der Erinnerung. Er war so überrascht gewesen, weil sie gewusst hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war, dass es ihr nichts ausgemacht hatte und dass sie ihn bedingungslos akzeptiert hatte, so wie er war, und sogar mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Er hatte sein Glück damals kaum fassen können und ihr war es wahrscheinlich auch so gegangen, sie hatte tagelang nicht aufhören können zu strahlen. Und er hatte sich nicht anders verhalten. Auch nach zwei Jahren waren sie noch so verliebt gewesen wie am Anfang. Sie hatten sozusagen zusammengewohnt. Sie waren so oft zusammengewesen, ein gut eingespieltes Team. Sie hatten nicht halb so oft gestritten wie Lily und James, sie waren beide immer der ruhigere Typ gewesen. Er konnte sich noch gut an einen Streit von Lily und James erinnern, der darin geendet hatte, dass sie ihre Hochzeit hatten absagen wollen. Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so mit Sarah gestritten zu haben, sie hatten viel eher über diese Streits gelacht und sich gewundert, wie ihre Freunde sich nur so hatten streiten können.

Flashback Anfang

_Sarah und Remus gingen langsam die Treppen hinauf. Sie versuchten zu begreifen, was eben passiert war. Einen Moment lang waren Lily und James ein Herz und eine Seele, verliebt wie am ersten Tag und einen Moment später wollten sie sich an die Gurgel gehen und sagten eine seit Wochen geplante Hochzeit ab._

_"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass diese Idee nicht gut ist.", meinte Remus, als sie in der großen Eingangshalle des Hauses angekommen waren. _

_"Ich weiß. Aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass das so endet?", murmelte Sarah verständnislos._

_"Sie sind überlastet. Ich meine die beiden heiraten nächste Woche, die haben doch noch weiß Gott was zu tun. Und wie du siehst, war das nicht die beste Entspannung."_

_"Willst du mich etwa dafür verantwortlich machen?", fragte Sarah forschend. _

_Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Beim Merlin, nein. Das war nur eine Feststellung.", sagte er entschlossen._

_"James und Lily haben eindeutig zu viel Temperament.", meinte Sarah dann._

_"Viel zu viel. Ich will nicht wissen, wie das sein wird, wenn die zwei erst verheiratet sind und zusammen wohnen." Gut, dass die zwei die ganzen Reparatursprüche beherrschten, wahrscheinlich würde immer mal wieder eine Tasse oder ein Teller kaputt gehen._

_"Meinst du sie werden überhaupt noch heiraten?", fragte sie zweifelnd._

_"Natürlich werden sie. Sie lieben sich viel zu sehr, um es nicht zu tun und so ein dummer Streit wird nichts daran ändern, dass nächste Woche die Trauung stattfindet.", sagte Remus überzeugt._

_"Das hoffe ich mal. Ich hab doch nicht umsonst drei Kilo abgenommen, damit ich in mein Kleid passe.", seufzte Sarah. "Als beste Freundin sollte ich eigentlich zu Lily gehen, aber wenn sie so sauer ist, dann traue ich es ihr zu, dass sie mich in einen Frosch verwandelt."_

_"Dann müsste ich dich eben küssen, damit du dich zurückverwandelst, wie in dem Märchen vom Froschkönig.", lächelte Remus. Sarah legte die Arme um seinen Hals._

_"War das nicht andersrum?", fragte sie verirrt._

_Remus hob die Augenbrauen. "Na und? Ist doch egal, solange du wieder zurück verwandelt wirst."_

_"Da spricht er, mein strahlender Retter.", lachte sie und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss._

Flashback Ende

Wenn er so an diese alten Zeiten dachte, dann viel es ihm schwer zu begreifen, dass sie wirklich tot war. Er hatte es zwar vermutet, damals, als sie nach einem sehr turbulenten und chaotischen Kampf mit vielen Todessern, verschwunden war und sich nie mehr bei ihm gemeldet hatte, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, wenn er auch ganz tief in seinem Herzen gehofft hatte, dass sie noch lebte und er sie irgendwann wiedersehen würde. Jetzt, wo er vor ihrer Tochter gestanden hatte, die ihn so sehr an Sarah erinnerte, war neue Hoffnung in ihm aufgestiegen, sie doch noch einmal zu sehen. Sicher, er war glücklich mit Tonks verheiratet, die er für nichts in der Welt freiwillig aufgeben würde, aber sie nur noch einmal zu sehen ... Er hatte sich nicht einmal richtig von ihr verabschieden können, damals, bei dem Kampf.

Flashback Anfang

_Man hörte viele Schreie, gemischt aus Angst und Wut. Angst davor, das eigene Leben zu verlieren, Wut, weil die Todesser so dreist waren und mitten am Abend in einer Fußgängerpassage voller Muggel angriffen. Wenn nach diesem Kampf noch Muggel übrig bleiben sollten, was Remus ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte, dann würden die Vergessensteams sehr viel zu tun haben und mehrere Nächte und Tage beschäftigt sein. Als ob sie im Moment nicht schon genug zu tun hätten ..._

_Er warf einen besorgten Blick nach links, denn etwas weiter von ihm entfernt stand Sarah und kämpfte wie alle anderen verfügbaren Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, schon seit geraumer Zeit wirkte sie viel blasser als sonst, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, aß sehr wenig und war ständig müde. Nicht, dass er sich nicht auch öfter so verhielt, aber dann kam gerade wieder ein Vollmond oder er war gerade vorüber. Bei Sarah war das etwas anderes, sie war sehr selten krank und auch nie so schlecht gelaunt wie in der letzten Zeit. Sie war meistens fröhlich, selbst als der Krieg immer schlimmer geworden war. Es passte nicht zu ihr. Außerdem wurde sie immer verschlossener ihm gegenüber. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer weiter von ihm entfernte und er wusste nicht, was er dagegen zun konnte._

_Zu seiner Rechten wich Sirius verbissen allen roten, grünen und blauen Strahlen aus, die aus den Zauberstäben der Todesser kamen und feuerte mindestens ebenso viele ab. Er war sehr angespannt, kein Wunder, denn am Abend sollte der Fideliuszauber ausgeführt werden und Sirius würde der Geheimniswahrer sein. Lily und James waren bei dem Kampf nicht dabei, sie bereiteten alles für den Zauber vor. Außerdem wäre es viel zu riskant für sie, jetzt, wo Voldemort anscheinend sein ganzes Augenmerk auf die Potters gerichtet hatte._

_Peter war irgendwo verschwunden, ob er noch kämpfte, konnte Remus nicht sagen, aber er vermutete, dass es nicht so war. Peter war nie ein begabter Kämpfer gewesen, er hielt sich schon immer lieber im Hintergrund. Und auch er wirkte heute sehr angespannt, aber wer war das nicht. Und besonders ihm setzte der Krieg sehr zu, das merkte man ihm an._

_Remus bemerkte einen grünen Strahl, der auf ihn zuschwirrte. Geistesgegenwärtig flüchtete er sich hinter den nächsten Baum in der Fußgängerzone, der kurz darauf zu Boden fiel, da er von dem Zauber einwandfrei gefällt worden war._

_"Stupor!", schrie der Werwolf und das gleich mehrere Male. Er schickte einige rote Strahlen in die Menge und einige Leute, vorwiegend Todesser fielen geschockt um. Dann musste er zur Seite springen, denn es wurden gleich mehrere grüne Strahlen auf ihn losgelassen. Remus sah aus den Augenwinkel, wie Sarah ihn mit angsterfülltem Gesicht beobachtete und so beinahe selbst getroffen worden wäre. Remus schockte auch ihren Gegner und eilte im Zickzack zu ihr._

_"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn besorgt und sah noch um eine Spur blasser aus als so schon. Sie wirkte nicht sehr stabil auf ihren Beinen._

_"Ja, keine Sorge. Mir geht's gut.", beruhigte er seine Freundin und riss sie eine Sekunde später zu Boden. "Petrificus Totalus!", rief er und hörte wieder einen Körper zu Boden fallen. "Aber dir scheint es nicht gut zu gehen. Du solltest von hier verschwinden.", sagte er flüsternd zu ihr und drückte sie näher an sich, um sie vor einem weiteren Zauber zu schützen._

_"Es hieß doch, alle verfügbaren Leute sollen kämpfen.", berichtigte sie ihn._

_"Natürlich, aber so wie du aussiehst, kannst du nicht kämpfen. Und tot hilfst du dem Orden am allerwenigsten.", sagte Remus eindringlich. "Protego!", beschwor er dann ein Schild um sie herum herauf, an dem der nächste Strahl abprallte. Sie sahen, wie Sirius an ihnen vorbei durch die Luft flog, an eine Hauswand prallte und sich fluchend mit erhobenem Zauberstab wieder aufrappelte._

_"Na wartet, ihr Warzenschweine!", rief er wutentbrannt und näherte sich nun von der anderen Seite dem Kampf._

_"Sarah, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Große Sorgen. Du wirst hier sterben, wenn du nicht bald verschwindest und das möchte ich nicht." Remus blickte in ihre blauen Augen, in denen Tränen standen und die ihn unsicher anblickten. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht hier und nicht so, verstehst du?" Er sah sie flehentlich an, sie merkte sehr genau, wie ernst er es meinte. Eine Träne lief ihr stumm über die Wange. Remus schockte einen weiteren Todesser, der auf sie zukam. "Bitte, Sarah. Tu es mir zu Liebe. Bitte."_

_"Na schön.", sagte sie leise und klang nicht sehr überzeugt. Mit einer Hand klammerte sie sich an seinen Umhang, die andere lag auf ihrem Bauch. "Aber - "_

_"Kein aber, Sarah.", sagte er bestimmend und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Träne von der Wange. "Wir treffen uns später im Hauptquartier."_

_"Aber - ", wandte sie erneut ein und blickte ihn dieses Mal etwas entschlossener an._

_"Kein aber. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Sonst macht es mir nichts aus, wenn du kämpfst, du bist eine von den besten. Aber in dem Zustand, in dem du bist - ", fing er an und versuchte sie noch mehr zu überzeugen. Er hörte, wie ein weiterer Baum umfiel und einige Muggel schmerzerfüllt schrieen. Er musste sich beeilen, sie brauchten ihn._

_"Was meinst du mit diesem Zustand?", fragte Sarah auf einmal sehr nervös und starrte ihn erschrocken an._

_"Versprich mir bitte, dass du dich in Sicherheit bringst, und zwar sofort." Sie öffnete erneut den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Remus legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, hob mit der anderen den Zauberstab und ließ einen ungesagten Zauberspruch los. "Versprich es mir, Sarah." Er sah sie eindringlich an. Sie schloss die Augen und küsste seine Fingerspitze. Dann nickte sie ergeben._

_"Versprochen.", sagte sie leise. Remus beschwor ein weiteres Schutzschild herauf. Dann fiel Sarah schluchzend in seine Arme. Die Umarmung dauerte nur Sekunden, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, in der nur sie beide existierten und kein lebensgefährlicher Kampf. Sie drückte sich eng an ihn, atmete seinen Geruch tief ein und schien neue Kraft daraus zu schöpfen. Ihm ging es ähnlich, als er den erdbeerigen Geruch vernahm, den Sarah immer ausstrahlte. Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf und drückte ermutigend ihre Hand. Sie versuchte so tapfer wie möglich zu sein und neue Tränen aufzuhalten. Dann lösten sie sich von einander, Remus stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, dann sah er sie auffordernd an._

_"Worauf wartest du noch? Verschwinde!" Sie sah ihn noch einmal aus tränenverschleierten Augen an, dann rannte sie auf die nächste Hausecke zu. Es war ein Antiapparierzauber auf die Gegend gelegt worden, damit die Todesser nicht einfach fliehen konnten. Einer von ihnen sah, wie Sarah verschwand und schickte ihr einen grünen Strahl hinterher, den Remus rechtzeitig abblockte. Die nächsten Minuten lieferten sich die beiden ein haarsträubendes Duell mit ihren Zauberstäben, aus dem Remus mit vielen Schrammen nur knapp als Sieger hervorging._

_Er hörte Sirius laut schreien "Nimm das, du mieser Schweinehund!" und musste einen Augenblick lang lächeln._

_Der Kampf schien immer bizarrer und gefährlicher zu werden, eine halbe Stunde später schien er immer noch kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Die Beteiligten waren alle viel zu verbissen, selbst wenn manche von ihnen schon hochgradig verletzt waren. Keiner wollte aufgeben, egal, wie müde und erschöpft sie waren._

_Aber kurz darauf hörte Remus durch den ganzen Lärm ein Geräusch, das hier ganz und gar nicht hingehörte, es war ein immer lauter werdendes Surren. Er blickte sich hektisch um, konnte aber nirgendwo den Auslöser finden. Dann bemerkte er, wie sich in der Mitte ein immer größerer Kreis bildete. Etwas stimmte nicht, das sagte ihm sein Gefühl und es sagte ihm noch etwas, nämlich, dass er sich schnellstens in Sicherheit bringen sollte, denn sonst war er sehr bald Geschnetzeltes. Er erblickte Sirius, der sich einen sehr wilden Kampf mit einem sehr muskulösen Todesser lieferte. Er schockte ihn, stürzte zu Sirius und zog seinen überraschten Freund so weit weg von dem Geschehen. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kurz darauf hörte er einen sehr lauten Knall und danach herrschte beinahe Totenstille. _

_Es war eine Bombe gewesen, wahrscheinlich von einem Todesser geworfen, da viel mehr maskierte Leute aus dem Zentrum des Kampfes geflohen waren. "Danke Mann.", keuchte Sirius, der sehr schnell realisiert hatte, was passiert war._

_"Kein Problem.", erwiderte Remus und schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft. "Das wird viele Tote geben.", sagte er niedergeschlagen. "Aber Merlin sei Dank habe ich Sarah noch aus dem Getümmel wegbekommen, bevor ihr etwas passieren konnte.", sagte er einige Minuten später, in denen er sich etwas beruhigt hatte._

_"Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Sirius sehr leise und mit einem traurigen Tonfall in der Stimme._

_Remus bekam unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut und starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an. "Was meinst du damit?", fragte er besorgt. Er folgte Sirius' Blick, in dem eindeutig Trauer und starke Betroffenheit zu erkennen was und sah ein, nein, zwei kleine Stück Holz auf dem Boden liegen. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich hinkniete und sie genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Er hatte es befürchtet, als er Sirius' Frage gehört hatte, aber die Erkenntnis traf ihn trotzdem wie ein Schlag. Sarahs' Zauberstab lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Sie war hier von einem Todesser überrascht worden und hatte verloren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihre Leiche mitgenommen._

_Remus' Herz zersprang in diesem Augenblick in tausend Stücke, als ob es selber von einer Bombe getroffen worden wäre. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus und überschwemmte alle anderen Gefühle und Empfindungen von ihm, als er fassungslos auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, die beiden Zauberstabhälften in seiner Hand._

_Was er nicht wusste war, dass eine andere Person ganz in der Nähe genau die gleichen Schmerzen durchlitt, als sie die Bombe gehört hatte. Sarah kauerte schluchzend, die Hände um ihren Unterleib geschlungen, auf dem Boden. Tränen liefen ihr in wahren Sturzbächen über das Gesicht und sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen und nirgendwo anzukommen. Es war passiert, das, wovor sie sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte, sie hatte ihn verloren. Sie hatte Remus für immer verloren, sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Ihr Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr ... fast keinen Sinn. Eine Sache war ihr noch geblieben, etwas von ihm, das ihr die Kraft gab, nach zehn unendlich qualvollen Minuten wieder aufzustehen, in ihre Wohnung zu apparieren und ihre Koffer zu packen._

Flachback Ende

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist.", sagte Remus, als er sich von diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis losgerissen hatte. "Ich hatte es vermutet, aber nie irgendeinen sicheren Beweis dafür gehabt."

"Und mit dieser Sarah warst du zusammen?", erkundigte sich Ginny leise und beobachtete Remus dabei sehr genau. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er in den letzten Minuten an etwas sehr schmerzhaftes gedacht haben musste, sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte alles gesagt.

Er nickte langsam. "Ja, war ich. Sie war die beste Freundin deiner Mutter, Harry. Sie hatte glaube ich ab der fünften Klasse einen Freund, Jack hieß er. Er war ein sehr netter Junge, ich hab mich recht gut mit ihm verstanden. Er war in Ravenclaw. In der siebten Klasse haben sie sich damals getrennt, weil ihre Beziehung nicht das war, was sie früher einmal gewesen ist.", überlegte und erzählte er. Vor dieser Sache hatte er nie daran gedacht, mit Sarah zusammen zu sein, sie war in dieser Beziehung unerreichbar für ihn gewesen, er hatte sie immer nur als eine gute Freundin angesehen.

"Und du hast nichts damit zu tun?", erkundigte sich Ginny scheinheilig. "Ich meine, ich hab mich damals von Dean getrennt, weil er mich einfach genervt hat, oder so. Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Aber Harry hat damals, in meinem Unterbewusstsein zumindest, eine sehr große Rolle bei der Trennung gespielt." Das stimmte, auch wenn sie es sehr lange nicht zugegeben hatte, vor allem, da sie sich nicht sicher gewesen war, was Harry für sie empfunden hatte.

"Ach tatsächlich?", erkundigte sich Harry grinsend. Das hatte er nicht gedacht.

"Ja, tatsächlich.", lächelte sie und kuschelte sich etwas enger an ihn. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn hatte, sehr froh.

"Also soweit ich weiß und Sarah mir damals erzählt hat, war die Trennung einvernehmlich. Beide hatten nicht mehr das empfunden, was zu Anfang da war.", erwiderte Remus und erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Jack, wo es um dieses Thema gegangen war.

Flashback Anfang

_Remus schlug gemächlich eine Seite von seinem _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche - Band sieben _um und beobachtete weiter, wie Jack an ihm vorbeiging. An sich würde es ihn nicht stören, aber da Jack schon seit einer halben Stunde in den Regalreihen auf und ab wanderte, war er langsam aber sicher genervt, besonders nach einer Tanzstunde wie dieser._

_Jetzt blieb der Ravenclaw stehen, starrte eine Minute lang aus dem Fenster, an das der Regen trommelte, der vor einer Stunde eingesetzt hatte, und drehte sich wieder um, damit er wieder die Regalreihe entlangschreiten konnte._

_Nach weiteren fünf Minuten riss Remus' Geduldsfaden und er klappte das Buch lauter als nötig zu. Jack schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und starrte mit hoffnungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck zum Eingang. _

_"Was machst du hier eigentlich, Jack?", fragte Remus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück._

_Der Ravenclaw sah Remus an, als hätte er ihn eben erst bemerkt und seufzte. "Ich warte auf Sarah.", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Remus. "Wir waren vor einer Dreiviertelstunde hier verabredet, aber wie du siehst", er machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit dem Arm, "ist sie noch nicht aufgetaucht."_

_Remus nickte. Das war also die Erklärung für das Rumgerenne von Jack. "Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wo sie sein könnte?", fragte Jack nach einer Weile, in der beide Jungen in die Leere gestarrt hatten._

_"Hmm ... Lily hat sich vorhin den Knöchel verknackst, vielleicht ist Sarah noch im Krankenflügel bei ihr.", vermutete Remus nach en paar Minuten, in denen er überlegt hatte._

_Jacks Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. "Jaah, wahrscheinlich wird sie da sein. Sie ist ja Lilys beste Freundin. In letzter Zeit verbringt sie aber ziemlich viel Zeit mit ihr."_

_Remus nickte. "Ja, diese Tanzstunden." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Sarah und ich hätten nicht erwartet, dass sie so lange dauern würden. Aber leider Merlins haben wir versprochen, ihnen zu helfen.", seufzte er._

_"Jaah, Sarah hat sich auch schon darüber aufgeregt. Eigentlich war das das einzige, worüber wir gesprochen hatten.", erwiderte Jack mit etwas trauriger Stimme, wie Remus meinte. "Ich hab ehrlich gesagt das Gefühl, dass bei uns die Luft raus ist.", gestand er dem Werwolf nach einiger Zeit, in denen beide geschwiegen hatten. Jack wusste nicht, warum er Remus das erzählte, denn er hatte es bis jetzt noch niemandem erzählt. Aber es tat irgendwie gut, diese Sachen endlich einmal laut auszusprechen, er fühlte sich dadurch erleichterter und er wusste, dass Remus ein guter Zuhörer war, das war er schon immer gewesen._

_"Wie meinst du das?", fragte dieser und setzte sich etwas auf._

_"Naja, ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass unsere Beziehung nicht mehr lange halten wird. Sie ist so ... selbstverständlich geworden, nichts besonderes mehr, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."_

_"Ich kann's mir vorstellen.", meinte Remus. "Aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass die Beziehung zu Ende sein muss."_

_"Doch. Wenn die Gefühle verschwunden sind dann heißt es das zwangsläufig.", seufzte Jack._

_"Wessen Gefühle sind verschwunden?", hakte Remus nach._

_Jack sah auf seine Hand, die mit einem losen Faden an seinem Umhang spielte. "Meine.", gab er zu. "Ich weiß nicht wann, aber irgendwann hab ich einfach nicht mehr das empfunden, was ich früher gefühlt habe."_

_Remus sah ihn mitfühlend an. So wie Jack aussah, fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er nichts mehr für seine feste Freundin empfand und machte sich wahrscheinlich auch Vorwürfe deswegen. "Das tut mir Leid für dich. Für euch."_

_"Danke, Remus. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es ihr sagen soll. Sie kann manchmal so emotional sein. Und ich will ihr nicht weh tun. Obwohl ... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr unsere Beziehung auch nicht mehr so wichtig ist wie früher."_

_Remus schlug geistesabwesend das Buch wieder auf und starrte auf die erste Seite, auf der in der Handschrift von Madame Pince viele Drohungen geschrieben standen, die dem Buchbesitzer Angst machen sollten, wenn er das Buch misshandeln würde. "Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit Sarah sprechen. Frag sie, wie sie zu der Beziehung steht. Vielleicht könnt ihr sie doch noch retten."_

_Jack nickte. "Möglicherweise hast du Recht. Schaden kann es ja nicht.", sagte er, nachdem er eine Weile über die Worte von Moony nachgedacht hatte._

_Eine Minute später erschien Sarah in der Regalreihe, lächelte kurz Remus zu und blickte Jack dann entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir Leid, das ich so spät bin. Ich war noch bei Lily."_

_"Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht.", erwiderte Jack und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Er sah Remus dankbar an und danach entschlossen Sarah. "Wir müssen reden."_

_Sie nickte. "Ja, das müssen wir.", sagte sie bestimmt. _

_"Wir sollten das am besten unter vier Augen klären.", schlug Jack vor._

_Sarah nickte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich." Jack ging in Richtung Ausgang und Sarah folgte ihm, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte._

_Remus sah dem Paar hinterher, das rasch die Bibliothek verließ. Er seufzte und wandte sich anschließend wieder seinem Buch zu, das immer noch aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag._

Flashback Ende

"Aber das ist schon lange her.", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich durch sein angegrautes Haar. "Und es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Jack ist, soweit ich weiß, glücklich verheiratet und hat drei Kinder.", überlegte er und blickte wieder zu seiner Tochter. Sie sah Sarah wirklich unglaublich ähnlich, auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich fassen konnte, dass sie wirklich seine Tochter sein sollte, selbst wenn sie seine Augen hatte. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, eines Tages ein Kind zu haben. Er hatte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, einmal eine Freundin zu haben. Denn wer wollte schon mit einem Werwolf zusammen sein? Bis auf Sarah, sie hatte ihn sehr überrascht und er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ihm das noch einmal passieren würde. Aber auch Tonks war sehr viel hartnäckiger gewesen, als er angenommen hatte und er war dankbar dafür.

Aber das er wirklich eine Tochter haben sollte und dass mit einer Frau, von der er schon sehr viel früher angenommen hatte, dass sie tot war, das war unbegreiflich für ihn. Und in zehn Minuten würde er das nicht schaffen. Er musste alleine sein, er musste sich alleine damit auseinander setzen. Er stand auf. Harry, Ginny und Rebecca taten es ihm nach und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ginny wirkte müde, Harry geschafft und Rebecca abwartend, da sie nicht einschätzen konnte, wie Remus sich verhalten würde. Kein Wunder, wenn sie ihn erst eine halbe Stunde kannte.

"Ich muss gehen.", sagte er und blickte in drei enttäuschte Gesichter. "Ich muss das ganze erst Mal in Ruhe verarbeiten. Ich meine, vor einer Stunde wusste ich noch nichts davon, dass ich eine Tochter habe ... " Er blickte ihr entschuldigend in die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu sehen, denn in ihren Augen war der gleiche Ausdruck zu sehen wie in seinen. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich - "

"Schon in Ordnung, ich habe dich ja praktisch überfallen.", sagte sie schnell und fragte sich, ob das wirklich die richtige Taktik gewesen war. Aber der Wunsch danach, ihren Vater endlich kennen zu lernen ... wenn sie schon nichts von ihrer Mutter gehabt hatte.

"Ich hoffe du hast einen Platz zum Schlafen.", sagte Remus jetzt besorgt. Er wusste nichts über die Umstände ihrer Anreise, ob sie vielleicht in einem Hotel oder auch im Tropfenden Kessel schlafen würde.

"Sie kann hier bleiben.", sagte Ginny schnell, als sie Rebeccas hilfesuchenden Blick bemerkte und lächelte Remus zu. "Dann musst du Tonks nicht erklären, wenn sie von ihrer Nachtschicht morgen früh zurückkommt, warum eine fremde junge Frau bei euch übernachtet hat."

Remus nickte. "Ja, das wäre gut. Sie ist dann immer so schlecht gelaunt, schlimmstenfalls würde sie das ganze Haus in die Luft sprengen, mit dem Wohnzimmer hat sie dass schon mal gemacht."

Harry und Ginny lachten. Das klang sehr nach Tonks, diese Tollpatschigkeit.

Der Werwolf seufzte und warf Rebecca noch einen Blick zu. "Ich melde mich dann morgen bei euch, ja? Wenn ich das ganze überschlafen habe." Er wollte zur Tür gehen, als er von Rebecca aufgehalten wurde.

"Warte.", sagte sie etwas unsicher. Sie wusste nicht, wie genau sie ihn ansprechen sollte, deshalb ließ sie solche Floskeln vorsichtshalber erst einmal weg. "Ich hab noch was für dich."

"Wirklich?", fragte Remus verwundert. Was sollte sie einem Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte, mitbringen? Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sie fing an zu lächeln, während sie zu ihrem Umhang ging, den sie auf dem Sofa von Ginny und Harry abgelegt hatte. Sie kramte in mehreren Taschen, bis sie ein kleines Holzkästchen fand.

"Moment.", sagte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab und tippte es kurz an. Es wurde etwas größer. Sie nahm es in ihre Hand und betrachtete es einen Moment. Sollte sie es ihm wirklich geben? Es war das einzige, was er von ihr hatte. Sie atmete tief durch, ging auf Remus zu und hielt ihm das Holzkästchen hin. "Hier, das habe ich auf unserem Dachboden gefunden. Es war von Mom. Das sind Fotos drin und solche Sachen. Ich dachte ... vielleicht würdest du sie gerne mal sehen." Sie hielt Remus jetzt beinahe schüchtern das Kästchen hin.

Remus nickte. Er war fast ein bisschen gerührt, dass sie ihm sogar etwas mitgebracht hatte, noch dazu so etwas wertvolles. Er streckte die Hand aus, um es an sich zu nehmen. Als er das Holz berührte, durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl von Wärme, er fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. Er warf einen Blick auf das Kästchen, das jetzt hell leuchtete, so, als ob es jetzt seinen richtigen Besitzer gefunden hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Zauberstab damals bei Ollivander genau das gleiche gemacht hatte, es kam ihm vor, als wäre er dafür bestimmt gewesen.

Harry, Ginny und Rebecca hatten diesen Vorfall mit offenen Mündern verfolgt. Auch sie hatte eine plötzliche Wärme durchströmt, als sie überrascht auf das Kästchen und Remus geblickt hatten. "Sieht so aus, als ob das Kästchen zu seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer gefunden hat.", sprach Ginny aus, was auch alle anderen dachten.

Remus blickte immer noch aus das Kästchen. So merkwürdig es auch klang, er hatte das Gefühl, Sarahs Präsenz ganz deutlich zu spüren. Er sah auf und schaute Rebecca an. "Danke.", sagte er warmherzig und lächelte etwas.

"Kein Problem. Es scheint zu dir zu gehören.", erwiderte sie, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Ihr war klar, dass ihre Mutter es so verzaubert hatte, damit ihr Vater auch wirklich merkte, dass es zu ihm gehörte.

Der Werwolf blickte wieder zur Tür und seufzte. Durch das eben Geschehne fiel es ihm schwerer zu gehen, aber er musste, das wusste er. "Ich sollte ..." Er zeigte auf die Tür. Harry nickte. Er hatte verstanden.

"Ja, geh nur. Du meldest dich morgen bei uns. Ich glaube wir sollten alle diese Ereignisse einmal überschlafen.", meinte Harry und blickte Remus aufmunternd an.

"Harry hat Recht. Geh nach Hause. Und grüß Tonks morgen von uns, ja?", stimmte Ginny ihrem Freund zu.

Remus nickte, drehte sich um und verließ jetzt entgültig die Wohnung. Rebecca blickte ihm traurig und zugleich fröhlich hinterher. Sie hatte ihn endlich kennen gelernt und jetzt war er schon wieder weg. Aber morgen würde sie ihn wieder sehen und dann hatte er diese Nachrichten hoffentlich schon etwas mehr verdaut, sodass sie richtig mit ihm sprechen und etwas mehr über die damalige Zeit erfahren konnte.

"Das war Ihr Vater, hm?", sagte Ginny nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie immer müder wurde und sich an Harry lehnte. Durch die ganze Sache war sie wieder hellwach geworden, aber jetzt, wo Remus wieder weg war, kehrte die Müdigkeit noch sehr viel stärker zurück.

"Ja, das war mein Vater.", murmelte Rebecca mit einem leisen Lächeln.

* * *

**A/N: **Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir wirklich unendlich Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber ich konnte nicht früher, ich hatte so viel um die Ohren, Schule, Familie, Wohnzimmerumgestaltung und die Adventskalender-FF, die ich schreibe Schleichwerbung. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, lasst mir trotzdem ein Review da und freut euch über die Länge des Kapitels.

Alles Liebe, ChrissiTine


	5. Das Tagebuch

**Das Tagebuch**

"So, ich hoffe, du hast es bequem.", sagte Ginny und steckte ihren Zauberstab nach getaner Arbeit wieder weg.

Rebecca nickte. "Vielen Dank. Auch dafür, dass ich Ihr Gästezimmer benutzen darf.", erwiderte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett in dem kleinen nett eingerichteten Gästezimmer. "Mit so viel Gastfreundlichkeit hab ich gar nicht gerechnet.", gestand sie und lächelte Harry und Ginny zu.

"Das ist doch beinahe selbstverständlich.", winkte Ginny ab und testete, ob das Licht noch funktionierte, in dem sie den Schalter auf und ab bewegte. "Schließlich sind Sie Remus' Tochter."

"Jaah, das schon. Aber trotzdem. Sie kennen mich nicht mal richtig, Sie wissen fast nichts über mich. Ich finde es ist alles andere als selbstverständlich, dass ich hier bleiben darf.", sprach Rebecca das aus, was ihr im Kopf herumschwirrte, seit Harry und Ginny ihr angeboten hatten, hier zu übernachten.

"Ginnys Mutter ist auch sehr gastfreundlich, sie hat mich schon wer weiß wie oft in ihrem Haus übernachten lassen, und da war ich noch gar nicht mit ihr zusammen.", meinte Harry und überlegte, ob Ginny diese Eigenschaft von Mrs Weasley geerbt hatte. Er stand neben seiner Freundin im Türrahmen, die sich wirklich in allen Einzelheiten davon überzeugen wollte, dass der überraschende Gast es auch bequem hatte. Sie hatte schon die Matratze getestet, das Bett noch schnell mit einem Zauberspruch neu überzogen und ihr extra noch ein paar Schuhe hingestellt. Harry meinte zwar, dass sie es etwas übertrieb, aber bei Gästen in ihrer Wohnung war die rothaarige Hexe sehr kritisch.

"Gute Nacht.", wünschte Rebecca und holte einen klein gezauberten Koffer aus ihrem Umhang hervor. Es war schon sehr praktisch, eine Hexe zu sein, man konnte viel Platz sparen.

"Gute Nacht.", wünschten auch Harry und Ginny, die sich aus dem Zimmer zurückzogen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Ginny lehnte sich dagegen und schloss die Augen. "Jetzt bin ich wirklich müde.", seufzte sie. Harry betrachtete sie lächelnd und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich glaube ich werde heute hier im Stehen schlafen.", murmelte sie.

"Das wird aber sehr unbequem werden.", vermutete Harry und überlegte, wie er sie dazu bekommen könnte, doch noch in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

"Dann zauber mir einfach ein Kissen her, denn diese Beine werden sich keinen Millimeter bewegen.", meinte sie und schien wirklich kurz davor zu sein, in das Land der Träume zu entschwinden. Harry allerdings wollte seine Freundin nicht hier schlafen lassen und ihm fiel etwas ein.

"Ich wüsste da noch etwas anderes.", sagte er scheinheilig und trat noch näher zu ihr.

"Und was?", murmelte sie.

"Das hier.", erwiderte Harry. Er schlang seinen linken Arm um ihre Schultern und griff mit dem anderen unter ihre Knie. So hob er sie hoch. Ginny quietsche überrascht und schlug sofort die Augen auf. Sie klammerte sie ein paar Sekunden hilfesuchend an Harry fest, dann schlang sie jedoch ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und genoss es, von ihm herumgetragen zu werden.

"Gar nicht mal so übel.", meinte sie und schloss erneut die Augen. Sie hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und atmete den angenehmen Duft ein, den er verströmte.

"Gewöhn dich bloß nicht dran.", erwiderte Harry. "Du bist schwerer als du aussiehst.", seufzte er und versuchte die Schlafzimmertür zu öffnen.

"Wenn das eine Beleidigung sein soll, dann kommst du auch bald in den Genuss meines Flederwichtfluches, mein Lieber. Nur, damit du gewarnt bist.", sagte Ginny entschlossen, wenn auch nicht ganz ernst, denn sie wusste, dass er es auch nicht ernst meinte.

"Danke für die Warnung.", erwiderte Harry, der es geschafft hatte, die Tür zu öffnen und jetzt mit dem Ellbogen nach dem Lichtschalter tastete. Ginny kam sich dadurch vor wie auf einem wankenden Schiff und das fand sie alles andere als angenehm.

"Kannst du das nicht auch etwas ruhiger erledigen?!", fragte sie Harry gereizt. "Sonst wird mir noch schlecht und glaub mir, das willst du nicht erleben."

"Ich kann dich auch fallen lassen.", antwortete Harry, dessen Arme langsam müde wurden.

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!", sagte Ginny entsetzt und riss die Augen auf.

"Wenn du so weiter meckerst auf jeden Fall.", sagte Harry und seufzte erleichtert, als er den Schalter klicken hörte und das Licht in ihrem Schlafzimmer anging.

"Na also.", murmelte Ginny, schloss die Augen wieder und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Harry ging zum Bett und legte sie mehr oder weniger sanft ab. "Danke.", seufzte Ginny, drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen.

"Möchtest du dich nicht umziehen?", fragte Harry, nachdem er ihr eine halbe Minute zugesehen hatte. So bequem war es nicht, in einer Jeans und einer Bluse zu schlafen.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte Ginny. "Und wenn du nicht bald die Klappe hällst, dann hetz ich dir einen Schweigezauber auf den Hals.", versuchte sie zu drohen. Sie drehte auch auf die andere Seite, denn sie hatte auf ihrer Decke gelegen. Sie wollte sich gerade zudecken, als Harry ihr die Decke wegzog. Sauer machte sie die Augen wieder auf. Wenn Blicke töten könnten ... "Harry James Potter, was soll dieser Schwachsinn?", fragte sie ihn wütend.

Harry ging zum Schrank und begann damit, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Das will ich dir sagen, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ich möchte nur vermeiden, dass ich morgen einen Wutanfall von dir abkriege, weil ich es zugelassen habe, dass du mit deinen Straßenklamotten in unserem sauberen Bett geschlafen hast.", erklärte er ihr und streifte sein Hemd ab. Er erwartete eine schlagkräftige Antwort von Ginny, aber nichts. War sie wieder eingeschlafen? Er drehte sich um und sah seine Freundin mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Bett sitzen. "Was?", fragte er verwirrt und kam zu ihrer Seite vom Bett. Sie grinste ihn unanständig an, schlang ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und zog ihn immer weiter mit sich herunter, bis sie schließlich auf dem Bett lag und er über ihr. "Ich dachte du wärst müde.", murmelte er zwischen zwei feurigen Küssen, während seine Hand unter ihre Bluse wanderte.

"Jetzt ... plötzlich ... nicht ... mehr ... ", erwiderte sie und half ihm dabei, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. In ihr kribbelte alles.

"So so.", grinste Harry und warf ihre Bluse in hohem Bogen durch das Zimmer.

/-/

Remus lief durch die dunklen Straßen. Es war bewölkt, aber einige Sterne strahlten trotzdem, auch wenn sie nur manchmal den Weg durch die Wolken fanden. Außerdem waren die Straßenlaternen an, die aber nur schwächliches Licht gaben, da sich um diese Uhrzeit selten noch jemand auf den Straßen aufhielt. Harry und Ginny wohnten in einer besseren Gegend von London und nur weil ihre Wohnung straßenseitig war, war sie etwas billiger, da die Bewohner normalerweise der Verkehrslärm etwas störte. Trotzdem gab es auch hier einige zwielichtige Gassen, die gemieden wurden, so gut es ging.

Der Werwolf war nicht nach Hause appariert, den er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken und Nachdenken konnte er am besten an der frischen Luft. Es gab hier einige kleine Gärten und die letzten grünen Büsche versuchten einen angenehmen Duft zu verbreiten, auch wenn sie gegen die vielen Autoabgase kaum eine Chance hatten und resigniert die Köpfe hängen ließen. Remus wunderte es etwas, dass überhaupt noch einige Pflanzen dem Wind trozen konnten, der im November sehr kalt und unangenehm war. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der erste Schnee fiel.

Mittlerweile war Remus soweit klar, dass er und Sarah ein Kind zusammen hatten, von dem seine erste große Liebe ihm nichts erzählt hatte. Und das war es auch, was er nicht verstehen konnte. Warum hatte sie ihm nichts erzählt? Und warum hatte sie sich nie wieder bei ihm gemeldet? Er konnte sich noch an den Abend erinnern, als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, es war ein denkwürdiger Abend gewesen und das in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Er war nicht nur in einen lebensgefährlichen Kampf verwickelt gewesen, nachdem er gedacht hatte, dass Sarah tot war und er sie für immer verloren hatte, nein, Lily und James waren an diesem Abend auch gestorben und mit ihnen für dreizehn Jahre die Wahrheit darüber, dass Sirius kein Verräter war, sondern Peter, diese Ratte ...

An diesem Abend war sein Leben in tausend Stücke zersprungen, er hatte seine große Liebe verloren und alle seine Freunde, wenn auch Sirius und Peter erst einen Tag später, als Sirius, der damalige Verräter den unschuldigen Peter angeblich umgebracht hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte, weiter zu leben, er hatte nichts mehr gehabt, was es wert gewesen wäre. Er hatte alle Menschen verloren, die sein Leben lebenswert gemacht hatten und nur zwei von den Fünfen waren wirklich tot gewesen zu dem Zeitpunkt: Lily und James. Peter hatte seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht, von Sarah hatte er es nicht gewusst, aber angenommen. Statt dessen war sie von ihm schwanger geworden und einfach weggelaufen, weshalb auch immer.

Remus war nie wieder in ihrer Wohnung gewesen, selbst wenn er dort selbst noch viele Sachen gehabt hatte. Er hatte es nicht über sie gebracht, noch einmal dorthin zu gehen. Zu viele Erinnerung waren an diese wenigen Räume geknüpft, die viele Zeit, die er dort mit ihr verbracht hatte, mit ihr und seinen Freunden, von denen ihm kein einziger geblieben war.

Er hatte mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, zumindest mit einem Teil davon. Harry würde ihn immer an Lily und James erinnern und an sie erinnerte er sich sehr gerne, selbst wenn ihr Leben so grausam geendet hatte.

Aber den Teil mit Sarah, den hatte er vergessen wollen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er am Ende verletzt werden würde. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum er sich nie auf eine Frau hatte einlassen wollen, so sehr sie ihn auch bezaubert hatte und er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Deshalb hatte er Tonks anfangs auch abgewiesen. Aber damals mit Sarah, er war erst achtzehn gewesen, obschon sehr viel erwachsener und verantwortungsbewusster als Sirius einem damals vorgekommen war. Sarah, sie hatte ihn wirklich fasziniert. Und sie hatte ihn akzeptiert wie er war, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Es war eine sehr harmonische Beziehung gewesen, sie waren immer ehrlich zueinander gewesen. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso sie ihm ihre Schwangerschaft verheimlicht hatte. Aber darauf würde er wahrscheinlich keine Antwort erhalten.

Und darum ging es auch gar nicht, sondern um die junge wunderhübsche Frau, die plötzlich in sein Leben getreten und die eindeutig seine Tochter war. Er seufzte. Er wusste nicht so genau, wie er ihr gegenüber treten sollte, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah. Vorhin war er in einer Art Trance gewesen, er hatte einfach gesprochen und zugehört, ohne es bewusst zu tun. Er war in einer Art Schockzustand gewesen.

Er lief weiter und weiter, seine Schritte hallten in den leeren Gassen wieder, es hatte beinahe etwas unheimliches. Langsam aber sicher näherte er sich dem Haus am Stadtrand Londons, in dem er und Tonks wohnten. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie Nachtschicht, er wüsste nicht, wie er ihr das jetzt noch beibringen sollte. Er musste erst darüber schlafen, das Nachdenken hatte nicht sehr viel gebracht, die Tatsache war einfach zu gewaltig und die Fragen aus seiner Vergangenheit drängten sich in den Vordergrund.

Schneller, sehr viel schneller als er erwartet hatte, war er an seiner Haustür angekommen. Er zog seinen Haustürschlüssel hervor und steckte ihn in das Schloss, das einen Moment später klickte. Remus stieß die Tür auf und ging hinein. Er lauschte einen Moment, ob er etwas verdächtiges hörte, das machte er seit Jahren so. Und tatsächlich, er hörte ein Rascheln, das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Er zog sofort seinen Zauberstab und tastete sich in der Dunkelheit voran. Der Vollmond war gerade erst vorbei, deshalb waren seine Sinne noch geschärft und so konnte er den genauen Standort des Raschelns ausmachen. "_Stupor!_", rief er, ein roter Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und setzte die Nachbarskatze schachmatt, wie er einen Moment später erkannte. Er eilte zu ihr hin und kniete neben ihr nieder. "Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, wir haben dir gesagt, dass du nicht mehr hierher kommen sollst. Oder hat Tonks wieder das Kellerfenster offen gelassen?" Er strich dem Tier beruhigend über das schwarze Fell, richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf das bewusstlose Tier, das wieder aufwachte und von Remus durch die Terrassentür ins Freie entlassen wurde.

Er verschloss im Erdgeschoss alles sorgfältig, stieg extra in den Keller und schloss auch da das Fenster, durch das die Katze in das Haus gekommen war und ging schließlich in das obere Stockwerk. In seinem Schlafzimmer knipste er das Licht an und zog sich zum Schlafen um. Er legte das Kästchen von Sarah auf seinen Nachttisch, neben das Hochzeitsfoto von Tonks und ihm, auf dem beide den Betrachter anlächelten und Tonks eine sehr kunstvolle Frisur hatte. Er nahm es in die Hand und lächelte. Tonks hatte sein Leben wieder lebenswert gemacht, richtig lebenswert. Sie hatte das Chaos in sein Leben gebracht, das er brauchte. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es wäre, wenn sie beide ein Kind hätten, aber darüber hatte er noch nie mit seiner Frau gesprochen. Er hatte Angst, wenn sie wie eine typische Familie wären, eine Familie, die er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, dann würde er das alles schneller verlieren als ihm lieb wäre.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett, stellte das Foto wieder auf seinen Platz und nahm das Kästchen in die Hand. Er atmete tief durch, das war der letzte Schritt, den er machen musste, um vollständig in die Vergangenheit einzutauchen und er hatte Angst davor. Es war eine der schönsten, aber auch eine der schlimmsten Zeiten seines Lebens gewesen ...

Schließlich hatte er sich doch dazu durchringen können, es zu öffnen. Das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, das er sofort verspürte, wenn er das Kästchen berührte, wurde noch stärker. Das Erste, was er sah, war ein Foto von der Hochzeit von Lily und James. Das selbe hatte Rebecca auch Harry und Ginny gezeigt, es war ein Abzug darin. Er seufzte. Die Hochzeit von Lily und James. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, eine der schönsten aus der damaligen Zeit. Sirius war der Verrückteste gewesen, hatte aber auch für die größten Lacher gesorgt.

Flashback Anfang

_"Ich bitte um Ruhe!", schrie Sirius zum fünften Mal durch das große Esszimmer, nachdem er schon sein Glas kaputt gemacht hatte, weil er zu heftig mit seinem Messer dagegengehauen hatte. "Na endlich.", seufzte er erleichtert, als die Gesellschaft schließlich verstummte. "Was ist das denn für ein undisziplinierter Sauhaufen!"_

_"Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr.", rief Professor McGonagall, die auch eingeladen war._

_"Diese Bemerkung überhöre ich jetzt einfach mal.", rief Sirius zurück und räusperte sich. James und Lily lachten. "Ich bin ja, wie aufmerksamen Beobachtern sicherlich aufgefallen ist, der Trauzeuge gewesen und deshalb kommt jetzt auch die traditionelle kleine Rede. Klein sage ich ganz bewusst, denn ich warte schon seit Stunden auf das grandiose Festessen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es vielen von euch ebenso geht. Ich denke viele von euch wissen, dass James mein bester Freund ist. Wir hatten zwar unsere Differenzen, aber dennoch war er immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Und so habe ich hautnah miterleben können, wie die Beziehung mit Lily verlief - ich und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum - denn im streiten waren und sind die beiden Weltmeister. Deshalb haben wir alle - verständlicherweise - nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass jemals etwas aus ihnen werden würde. Ich würde sagen, diese Hochzeit verdanken wir in erster Linie Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, die die erfolgreiche Idee hatten, den Ball stattfinden zu lassen, durch den - ich denke alle Versammelten kennen die Geschichte", unterbrach er sich und sah in die Runde. Er erntete reihenweise Nicken._

_Sirius nahm sich ein neues Glas, da seines ja kaputt gegangen war. "Da ich nicht länger auf das Festessen warten möchte, möchte ich gerne mit euch gemeinsam auf Lily und James anstoßen." Er hob sein Glas und mit ihm der ganze Saal. "Auf Lily und James!", rief Sirius._

_"Auf Lily und James.", tönte es von allen Seiten. Das Brautpaar stieß an. Sirius setzte sich wieder und blickte erwartungsvoll auf seinen Teller, sein Magen knurrte schon seit geraumer Zeit. Deshalb stöhnte er auch auf, als Sarah sich nun ihrerseits erhob._

_"Ich als Brautjungfer möchte auch noch etwas sagen. Keine Sorge, Sirius, es wird nicht lange dauern.", sagte sie zwinkernd zu ihm, James grinste und Sirius murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Ich möchte dem Brautpaar nur sagen, wie sehr ich mich für sie freue, genauso wie darüber, dass Lily sich meine Ratschläge vor zwei Jahren zu Herzen genommen hat, wenn nicht, dann hätte sie mich bestimmt an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht."_

_"Als ob du da nicht schon warst.", rief Sirius leicht beleidigt, weil er immer noch auf das Essen verzichten musste._

_Sarah verdrehte die Augen, ignorierte Sirius' Aussage ansonsten allerdings. Sie hob ebenfalls ihr Glas. "Ich hoffe, dass ihr beide glücklich werdet und das bekommt, was ihr euch wünscht. Auf Lily und James."_

_"Auf Lily und James.", rief wieder der ganze Saal. Lily und James gaben sich einen kleinen Kuss, dann stand James auf. Sarah hatte sich wieder gesetzt._

_"Prongs, nicht du auch noch.", rief Sirius entsetzt._

_James grinste. "Keine Sorge, Padfoot. Du darfst gleich essen. Lily und ich möchten uns nur bei euch bedanken, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid, um mit uns zu feiern. Wir hoffen, dass ihr dieses Fest genießen werdet. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen Guten Appetit." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und dann erschienen endlich die zahlreichen Schüsseln und Tellern mit vielen Köstlichkeiten, auf die Sirius schon so gewartet hatte._

Flashback Ende

Er legte das Foto vorsichtig neben sich auf das Bett und strich zärtlich darüber. Dann schaute er wieder in das Kästchen. Er erblickte eine feingliedrige goldene Kette und musste schwer schlucken. Sie hatte er Sarah damals zu ihrem ersten Jahrestag geschenkt. Er hatte lange dafür gespart, Sirius hatte ihm sogar etwas Geld dafür gegeben, obwohl Remus sich hartnäckig geweigert hatte. Aber Sarah hatte sich damals unheimlich darüber gefreut und das war es ihm alle Male wert gewesen. Er ließ die Kette durch seine Finger gleiten und erinnerte sich daran, dass Sarah damals genau das gleiche getan hatte. Es seufzte und legte auch dieses Schmuckstück beiseite. Vor seinem inneren Augen war eine strahlende Sarah aufgetaucht, die sich glücklich über den Tisch gebeugt und ihn stürmisch geküsst hatte.

Dann erregte etwas neues seine Aufmerksamkeit, das er noch nie oder zumindest nur sehr kurz gesehen hatte. Ein Bild blitzte vor seinen Augen auf, das so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war. Es war Sarah, die ein kleines rotes Buch so schnell wie möglich vor ihm versteckte, damit er es nicht sehen konnte. Dieses kleine rote Buch lag jetzt vor ihm. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass Sarah damals, kurz vor Lilys und James' Tod einmal hineingeschrieben hatte. Er nahm an, dass es eine Art Tagebuch war. Jetzt zögerte er wirklich. Sollte er soweit in Sarahs Privatsphäre eindringen? Aber vielleicht stand dort ja die Antwort auf einige der Fragen, die Remus sich stellte ... Er atmete tief durch und öffnete das dünne Buch. Gleich auf der ersten Seite sah er ihre bekannte Handschrift.

_Remus,_

_ich weiß, es ist lächerlich, aber ich hoffe, du wirst dieses Buch hier eines Tages lesen können. Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich tot bist, aber glauben will ich es nicht. Ich kann nicht. So töricht es klingen mag, ich hoffe, ich werde dich eines Tages wiedersehen, damit ich dir erklären kann, warum ich gehandelt habe wie ich es tat. Damit du verstehst, wieso ich dir diese Schwangerschaft verheimlicht habe, damit du verstehst, wieso ich dich nicht mehr an meinem Leben habe teilhaben lassen. Ich hoffe, ich werde dir das persönlich sagen können und nicht durch dieses Buch, solltest du doch noch leben. Aber ich habe Angst. Angst, dass ich es nicht mehr kann, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, dass es bald zu Ende geht, zumindest mit mir. Ich hoffe du wirst eines Tages alles verstehen und mich dann nicht hassen._

_Ich werde dich immer lieben, deine Sarah._

Remus musste schwerer schlucken denn je, als er diese Zeilen las. Die Tinte war etwas verwischt, Sarah musste geweint haben, als sie das geschrieben hatte. Ihm fiel auf, wie oft sie das Wort 'hoffen' geschrieben hatte, sie hatte damals wohl viel nachgedacht über ihre Situation, über das Baby und über ihn. Aber das war kein Wunder gewesen, Remus konnte sich noch erinnern, wie viel Lily und James damals darüber nachgedacht hatten, ob es gut war, Harry zu bekommen, in diesen kriegerischen Zeiten, in denen sie schwanger geworden war. Sie hatten darüber sogar noch mit ihren Freunden diskutiert, obwohl Remus klar gewesen war, dass sie Harry für nichts in der Welt hergegeben hätten.

Flashback Anfang

_"Also wenigstens etwas zu trinken hätten sie uns anbieten können.", meckerte Sirius und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte durch das Fenster in die dunkle Landschaft hinaus._

_"Als ob das so wichtig wäre.", widersprach Remus und nahm an dem großen Esstisch Platz, der sich zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer in James' und Lilys Haus in Godrics Hollow befand._

_"Remus hat Recht.", stimmte Sarah ihrem Freund zu und setzte sich neben ihn. "Außerdem weißt du doch, wo der Kürbissaft steht, bedien dich doch einfach selber.", schlug sie vor. Sirius beugte sich vor und schaute Sarah entrüstet an._

_"Sag mal hast du noch alle Kessel im Keller? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie unhöflich das wäre? Sowas kann ich doch nicht machen!", erwiderte er und schüttelte gespielt fassungslos den Kopf._

_"Das ist aber das erste Mal, dass du das sagst.", meinte James, der jetzt mit Lily im Schlepptau zu dem Tisch gekommen war, an dem schon alle Freunde versammelt waren: Sirius, Remus, Sarah und Peter. Sie alle waren hierher bestellt worden, weil das Ehepaar etwas wichtiges mit ihnen diskutieren wollte. _

_Es war Mitte Dezember, die Straßen waren schon verschneit und es wurde sehr früh dunkel. Man konnte um sieben Uhr abends schon nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen, wovon sich alle vier hatten überzeugen können, als sie in der Nähe von Lilys und James' Haus appariert waren._

_"Was ist denn jetzt so wichtig, Prongs, dass du uns alle hierher zitiert hast?", erkundigte sich Remus neugierig. Sein Freund hatte sehr ernst geklungen._

_"Nun ja, es ist so ... ", fing Lily zögernd an und blickte hilfesuchend zu James, der aufmunternd ihre Hand drückte und sie liebevoll ansah. "Also die Sache ist die ... ", fing sie erneut an und atmete tief durch. "Ich bin schwanger.", sagte sie schließlich._

_Remus, Sirius, Sarah und Peter sahen sich einen Moment sprachlos an, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Sirius fasste sich als erster, sprang auf, eilte um den Tisch herum und umarmte erst seinen besten Freund stürmisch und dann dessen Frau, die völlig überrumpelt aussah. "Prongs, das ist ja toll!", rief Sirius begeistert und machte Anstallten, eine Art Siegestanz aufzuführen. James musste unwillkürlich grinsen._

_Nachdem sich Sirius wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, erhob sich Remus und umarmte seine beiden verheirateten Freunde ebenfalls. Peter und Sarah taten es ihm nach, auch wenn Remus meinte, dass in Sarahs Blick etwas sehr trauriges lag, aber vielleicht hatte das Licht ihm auch nur einen Streich gespielt. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei.", sagte Peter fröhlich und grinste._

_"Das war also der Grund, warum ihr uns hier haben wolltet.", reif Sirius, der sich vor Freude einfach nicht einkriegen konnte._

_Lily nickte ernst. "Ja, das war er." Sie wirkte erleichtert, weil alle ihre Freunde sich so über diese Nachricht freuten._

_"Aber das war doch nicht alles, oder?", forschte Remus nach, als er sah, wie Lily und James einen besorgten Blick wechselten. Er schaute zu Sarah, sie schien wirklich etwas deprimiert zu sein, ihr Lächeln wirkte nicht halb so fröhlich wie sonst._

_"Nun ... nein.", gestand James und nahm erneut Lilys Hand. "Wir sind uns nicht sicher ... ob es wirklich richtig ist, jetzt ein Kind zu bekommen.", sagte er schließlich. Eigentlich war das nur Lilys Meinung, aber in dieser Situation wollte er hundert Prozent hinter ihr stehen._

_"Was?!", rief Sirius erstaunt und kippte vor Schreck mit seinem Stuhl um. Fluchend rappelte er sich wieder auf. "Das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst, oder?!", sagte er entrüstet und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften._

_"Sieh mal, Sirius.", fing Lily an zu erklären und seufzte. James drückte ihre Hand noch etwas fester. "Ein Kind zu bekommen, das bedeutet eine sehr große Verantwortung."  
_

_"Ach was, wirklich?", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch. "Gut, dass du das erwähnst, Lils, das hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gewusst!", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen. "Aber ihr seit doch nicht der Typ, der sich vor Verantwortung drückt, oder?"_

_Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Das nicht. Aber es geht nicht nur um die Verantwortung, Sirius. Es herrscht Krieg. Ein grausamer Krieg. Für eine Muggelstämmige wie mich ist es manchmal schon gefährlich, auf die Straße zu gehen."_

_"Na und? Das hat euch bisher auch nichts ausgemacht. Außerdem bist du ein Auror, die sind doch auch in friedlichen Zeiten in Gefahr."_

_"Das weiß ich doch alles. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Kind in einer Welt aufwächst, wo überall, wo du hinkommst, Angst und Schrecken herrscht."_

_"Ist das alles? Das ist das ganze Problem?", fragte Sirius dieses Mal wirklich ehrlich überrascht. Lily nickte verwundert. "Ihr seid doch nicht die einzigen, die in dieser Zeit ein Kind bekommen. Vor kurzem war ich erst nach einem kleineren Kampf im St Mungos, um mich behandeln zu lassen, da bin ich einem netten Ehepaar begegnet, Molly und Arthur Weasley, die bekommen auch ein Kind und haben schon fünf. Die lassen sich nicht von dem Krieg abschrecken, die lassen sich nicht davon abhalten, glücklich zu sein und das solltet ihr auch nicht!", verkündete Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung._

_Sarah nickte zustimmend. "Sirius hat Recht. Wow, ich hab nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen werde.", überlegte sie murmelnd. "So ein Kind ist ein Geschenk, das kostbarste, was es auf der Welt gibt. Das dürft ihr doch nicht einfach aufgeben, nur weil Krieg herrscht. Wenn alle Leute diese Einstellung hätten, dann wären die Menschen schon längst ausgestorben.", versuchte sie ihre beste Freundin zu überzeugen._

_"Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Lily unsicher. Sarah rutschte näher zu ihr und umarmte sie erneut._

_"Auf jeden Fall.", versicherte sie ihr. "Sonst wirst du es eines Tages bereuen. James und du, ihr werdet tolle Eltern werden und Sirius der beste Pate, den es überhaupt geben wird.", sagte Sarah entschlossen und musste lächeln, als sie sah, dass Sirius heftig mit dem Kopf nickte._

_"Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr das auch so seht.", sagte James grinsend. "Ich versuche schon seit Tagen Lily zu überzeugen, aber sie will nicht auf mich hören." Er schlang einen Arm um seine Frau, die sich von Sarah gelöst hatte und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss._

_"Das solltest du auch nicht immer, Lily, aber in diesem Fall hat Prongs wirklich Recht.", sagte Remus und strich Sarah über den Kopf, die erleichtert wirkte, weil Lily jetzt wirklich überzeugt zu sein schien. Ihm war es sehr suspekt vorgekommen, als James gesagt hatte, dass sie _beide _sich nicht sicher gewesen wären. James war in den letzten Jahren sehr viel verantwortungsbewusster geworden, er liebte Lily über alles und Remus wusste, dass er sich insgeheim schon lange ein Kind mit Lily gewünscht hatte. Lily konnte er sehr gut verstehen, dass sie Angst davor hatte, in diesen Zeiten ein Kind zu bekommen, es war gefährlich. Gerade Lily, als muggelstämmiger Auror, hatte sich schon oft von diesen Gefahren überzeugen können. Außerdem befand sie sich gerade in der hormonellen Umstellung, die eine Schwangerschaft mit sich brachte, da war man wahrscheinlich bei allen Fragen etwas unsicherer. Aber Remus bezweifelte, dass sie ihr Kind wirklich aufgegeben hätte, denn sie liebte es jetzt schon, das konnte man an ihrem Blick erkennen, der irgendwie anders geworden war._

_"Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.", sagte Sirius fröhlich. "Ich werde doch der Pate sein, oder nicht?", versicherte er sich. Davon redete er schon lange, sollten Lily und James ein Kind bekommen, würde er Pate sein, hoffte er zumindest._

_"Natürlich, Padfoot.", bestätigte ihm James und musste verschmitzt grinsen. "Es sei denn, du willst nicht." _

_Sirius blickte seinen besten Freund an, als ob ihm drei weitere Köpfe gewachsen wären. "Bist du verrückt geworden? Natürlich will ich. Was ist denn das für eine Frage?", empörte er sich._

_James grinste immer noch. "Na dann ist ja alles geklärt.", sagte er fröhlich und küsste Lily ein weiteres Mal._

_Lily strich sich lächelnd über ihren flachen Bauch. "Dann können wir auch anstoßen, oder was meint ihr?", fragte sie in die Runde und erntete reihenweises Nicken. James schwang seinen Zauberstab und jeder Anwesende, bis auf Lily, hatte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vor sich stehen. Sie bekam nur Kürbissaft, aber das störte sie nicht im Geringsten._

_Sirius hob als Erster sein Glas. "Auf Baby Potter.", rief er ausgelassen._

_"Und auf Lily und James.", fügte Remus hinzu. Alle stießen an. Es war ein sehr glücklicher und friedlicher Moment, den alle genossen._

Flashback Ende

Remus seufzte. Sarah hatte sich damals zwar für Lily gefreut, aber sie war auch traurig gewesen, weil sie kein Baby hatte, überlegte Remus. Auch damals bei der Hochzeit von Lily und James hatte sie diesen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt. Er hatte große Schuldgefühle gehabt, weil er ihr nicht das geben durfte, was sie sich so gewünscht hatte. Sie hatte sich nie beschwert, hatte nie darüber mit ihm gesprochen, dass ihr diese Dinge fehlten, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie sowieso nichts daran ändern konnten, außer sie würden sich trennen und das wollte keiner von ihnen.

Er blätterte schweren Herzens die Seite um und überlegte ein weiteres Mal, ob er das wirklich lesen wollte. Aber es war die Antwort auf viele seiner Fragen, da war er sich sicher und er schuldete es zumindest Rebecca, die wahrscheinlich auch sehr viele Fragen hatte. Er warf noch einen Blick auf das Foto, das ihn, Sarah, Lily und James auf deren Hochzeit zeigte und las weiter ...

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Nach langer Zeit habe ich endlich wieder ein Kapitel für euch. Ich wollte es eigentlich schon zu Weihnachten posten, aber der Stress und die Erkältung, die ich unbedingt zu Weihnachten bekommen musste, haben mich leider davon abgehalten. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch. Und ich hoffe natürlich auch noch auf ein paar Reviews, wie immer. Ich denke, jetzt, da der Adventskalender beendet ist, wird das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen, ich schreibe jedenfalls schon fleißig weiter.

Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen restlichen Dezember und einen guten Rutsch, den ihr hoffentlich alle heil überstehen werdet.

_LG, ChrissiTine_


	6. Hilfreiche Gespräche

**Hilfreiche Gespräche**

_5. Oktober 1981_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_eigentlich wollte ich kein Tagebuch mehr schreiben, schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich weiß keine andere Möglichkeit, ich kann mich niemandem anvertrauen, noch nicht. Es steht noch nichts fest. Wenn ich sicher bin, werde ich vielleicht mit Lily darüber sprechen, nur mit Lily. Mit niemandem sonst. Aber selbst da bin ich mir nicht sicher, sie hat im Moment so viel zu tun, Harry, James, sie müssen alles vorbereiten, um sich zu verstecken. Sie hat so viele eigene Sorgen, ich kann ihr nicht noch mit meinen kommen, so gerne ich das auch tun möchte. _

_Auch mit Remus kann ich nicht darüber sprechen, gerade mit ihm nicht, obwohl ich das so gerne täte. Er ist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, mit ihm habe ich seit ich ihn kenne über alles gesprochen, aber jetzt ... Ich würde ihn in einen solchen Konflikt stürzen, das kann ich nicht._

_Ich fühle mich furchtbar. Furchtbar, weil ich ihm all meine Befürchtungen verheimliche, weil ich ihn anlüge. Mein Gewissen wird von Minute zu Minute schlechter, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es immer zu mir sagt: _Sarah, sag es ihm, er muss es wissen! _Aber ich kann nicht. Ich fühle mich so schuldig, weil ich mir wünsche, nicht schwanger zu sein, weil ich mir wünsche, dass das Kind nicht existiert._

_Obwohl, so stimmt das nicht, ich wünsche mir ein Kind. Ein Kind von Remus, nur von ihm. Ich sehe doch, wie glücklich Lily und James sind, weil sie Harry haben, er schweißt sie zusammen, er verbindet sie, durch ihn werden sie ein Leben lang verbunden sein. Sie sind eine Familie, eine richtige Familie, sie sind glücklich, auch wenn sie sich jetzt verstecken müssen. Ich bin sogar etwas neidisch auf Lily, weil sie all das hat, was ich mir wünsche. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich mich schuldig und schlecht fühle._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn ich wirklich schwanger bin. Mit Remus kann ich nicht darüber reden, nie. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich bin so verzweifelt, so verzweifelt habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt, aber ich war auch nie in einer so ausweglosen Situation. Und keiner kann mir helfen, niemand und nichts. Oh bitte, Gott, mach, dass ich nicht schwanger bin, ich will nicht alles verlieren, was ich habe ..._

Remus musste das Buch zuklappen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da las, er konnte nicht fassen, was Sarah in diesen Momenten alles hatte durchmachen müssen, von dem er überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie waren doch so oft zusammen gewesen, er hätte etwas merken müssen. Etwas von ihrer Verzweiflung wahrnehmen müssen, von ihrem inneren Kampf, den sie kämpfte und wegen dem sie sich so schuldig fühlte. Aber auch draußen hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein fürchterlicher Kampf getobt, dazu war noch die Tatsache gekommen, dass Lily und James von Voldemort gejagt worden waren.

Remus konnte sich erinnern, dass Sarah kurz vor dem Tod ihrer Freunde sehr mitgenommen und schlecht ausgesehen hatte, aber er hatte gedacht, dass es vor allem die Sorge um ihre beste Freundin gewesen war, die sie in diese Verfassung versetzt hatte. Dabei war es seine Schuld gewesen, er war Schuld an ihrer Verzweiflung gewesen, daran, dass sie nicht bekam, was sie sich wünschte, dass sie immer nur zusehen konnte, wie alle anderen glücklich wurden und sie immer tiefer in die Verzweiflung und Dunkelheit hinabrutschte ...

Er legte das Buch beiseite und stand auf, ging hinaus auf den Balkon, den er vom Schlafzimmer heraus erreichen konnte und stützte sich auf die Brüstung. Er starrte hinauf in den Himmel, dort, wo die Sterne funkelten. Als er klein war, hatte seine Mutter ihm immer erzählt, dass alle geliebten Menschen, die gestorben waren, in den Himmel kamen und von dort auf die Erde hinabblickten. Seine Mutter war dort oben, genau wie sein Vater ... auch Lily und James waren schon seit geraumer Zeit bei den Sternen ... Sirius leistete ihnen schon seit langem Gesellschaft ... und auch Sarah. Viele Menschen, fast alle, die ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatten, waren jetzt dort oben. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte. Ein Werwolf. Werwölfe lebten eigentlich nie sehr lange, er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er fast alle seine Freunde überleben würde. Ihm wäre es oft lieber gewesen, wenn er gestorben wäre, anstatt zum Beispiel Lily und James. Sie hatten Harry zurückgelassen, den Menschen, der ihnen mehr als alles andere bedeutet hatte, für den sie sich geopfert hatten. Es wäre ihm auch lieber gewesen, wenn er gestorben wäre, anstatt Sirius. Er hatte den Schmerz in Harrys Augen nicht vergessen, der Schmerz, der in dem Moment erschienen war, als Sirius hinter den Vorhang gefallen war. Harry hatte damals den Menschen verloren, der im nach seinen Eltern der Wichtigste gewesen war. Liebend gerne hätte er auch mit Sarah getauscht, wäre an ihrer Stelle gestorben, dann wäre Rebecca nicht ohne Mutter aufgewachsen. Aber er hatte überlebt, er hatte sie alle überlebt und immer mit etwas mehr Schmerz kämpfen müssen, wenn wieder eine geliebte Person gegangen war ...

Jetzt war er endlich glücklich, wieder einmal. Er war mit Tonks verheiratet - man hatte Umbridges Gesetze verändert, da man allen Wesen etwas mehr Toleranz entgegenbringen wollte.

Remus blickte auf den abnehmenden Mond, der von einigen Wolken zum Teil verdeckt wurde. Er wusste nicht, ob er weiter in Sarahs Vergangenheit eindringen wollte, ob er ihren Schmerz mitfühlen konnte, wo er selbst doch schon so viel verspürt hatte in seinem Leben. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es ihr schuldete, schließlich war er der Auslöser dafür, er war verantwortlich für ihr Leid gewesen ...

Er atmete tief durch, ließ die kühle Luft in seine Lunge strömen und ging schließlich langsam wieder in das, durch das schwache Licht der Nachttischlampe erhellte, Schlafzimmer zurück.

/-/

"Sag mal, hast du nicht vor kurzem erst behauptet, dass du müde wärst?", fragte Harry gähnend seine Freundin, die jetzt hellwach zu sein schien. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand, das rote Haar fiel zur Seite und legte sich auf das Kissen.

"Ja, schon, aber das war, bevor du mich so wach gemacht hast.", grinste sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Hey, du hast mich vorhin geküsst, ich wollte mich lediglich umziehen und dich dazu bringen, das Selbe zu tun, weil du sonst morgen wieder sauer auf mich sein wirst.", verteidigte sich Harry und streichelte über ihren nackten Unterarm.

"Du hast es immerhin geschafft, dass ich meine Klamotten ausziehe.", lachte sie.

"Das ist schon ein sehr großer Erfolg, würde ich sagen.", meinte Harry und zog sie etwas näher zu sich. "Aber Ron sollte ich von diesem Erfolg wohl nichts erzählen."

Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf, ihre Haare flogen durch die Luft und kitzelten ihn auf der nackten Brust. "Er tut sich irgendwie schwer mit dem Gedanken, dass ich Sex haben könnte.", überlegte sie.

"Du bist eben seine kleine Schwester. Und in seiner Vorstellung machen kleine Schwestern so etwas einfach nicht.", sagte Harry. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem beschleunigten Herzschlag.

"Ja, und in meiner Vorstellung tun große Brüder so etwas auch nicht.", erwiderte sie. "Aber was ich manches Mal so von Hermine höre ... " Sie zog eine Grimasse, was Harry zum Lachen brachte.

"Ja, die halten sich auch nicht an den Vorsatz 'kein Sex vor der Ehe'.", stimmte er ihr zu. "Aber der ist auch schon etwas veraltet."

Sie nickte. "Finde ich auch. Aber ich wette, wenn ich mal schwanger werden und es Ron sagen sollte, dann kippt er um." Sie kicherte in sich hinein, als sie sich das erschrockene Gesicht ihres Bruders vorstellte.

Harry strich ihr rotes Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist doch nicht schwanger, oder?", fragte er misstrauisch und blickte sie forschend an.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Und ich hab eigentlich auch nicht vor, es in naher Zukunft zu werden.", erwiderte sie und lächelte.

"Gut.", sagte Harry erleichtert. "Nicht, dass ich nicht sehr gerne irgendwann ein Kind mit dir haben möchte, aber - "

"Es ist noch viel zu früh.", vervollständigte sie seinen Satz. "Du bist erst vierundzwanzig, ich dreiundzwanzig. Wir haben noch viel Zeit, in der wir eine Familie gründen können."

"Ich bin froh, dass du das auch so siehst.", seufzte Harry erleichtert. Sie waren zwar schon einige Zeit zusammen, aber sie lernten sich immer noch besser kennen und sie mussten nichts überstürzen. Sie hatten noch nicht lange zu arbeiten angefangen, sie mussten sich erst wirklich daran gewöhnen und das brauchte Zeit.

"Ja, nicht?", erwiderte sie, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Ihre Zunge traf auf seine und ein prickelndes Gefühl breitete sich erneut in ihrer Magengrube aus. Sie zog ihn etwas näher zu sich heran. "Aber wir können immerhin schon mal üben.", sagte sie atemlos, bevor sie sich auf den Rücken rollte und Harry ihr folgte. Er nickte.

"Keine schlechte Idee.", hauchte er, bevor sich ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal trafen.

/-/

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_heute war ich bei Lily. Ich hab das Ergebnis erfahren und musste einfach mit ihr sprechen, ich konnte es nicht mehr für mich behalten, es musste einfach raus. Und Lily ist schließlich meine beste Freundin. Wir sind zwar zu keiner Lösung gekommen, aber das Gespräch hat mir mehr geholfen, als ich erwartet habe. Es hat so gut getan, meine Sorgen einmal laut auszusprechen, auch wenn meine Probleme nach wie vor da sind. _

_Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was ich tun soll. Ich komme mir so furchtbar hilflos vor, eingesperrt in dieser Situation, von der ich nicht weiß, wie ich heraus kommen soll. Und so gut es auch getan hat, mit Lily zu sprechen, helfen kann sie mir auch nicht, so gern ich und sie das auch möchten ... _

Flashback Anfang

_Sarah hielt sich an einem Baumstamm fest, ihr war etwas schwindelig geworden, nachdem sie in der Nähe von Lilys Haus appariert war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Frühstück in den nächsten Sekunden wieder den Weg nach oben finden, aber Merlin sei Dank blieb es doch noch drin. Sie atmete tief durch und ging langsam durch den Nebel den gekiesten Weg zu dem Haus ihrer Freunde entlang. Unter ihrem Umhang hatte sie unbemerkt ihren Zauberstab gezogen und als sie an der Holztür angekommen war, tippte sie in ganz bestimmten Abständen an das Holz und wartete._

_Einen Moment später wurde die Tür geöffnet und James stand vor ihr, mit dem kleinen Harry auf dem Arm, der fröhlich quietschte, als er die beste Freundin seiner Mum erblickte. "Sarah!", rief er und wurde einen Moment später erstaunt von seinem Dad gemustert._

_"Hey, seit wann kannst du denn 'Sarah' sagen, hm?", fragte er ihn und kitzelte den Jungen dann am Kinn._

_Sarah musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie sah, wie liebevoll James mit seinem Sohn umging. Der wurde sich gerade wieder bewusst, dass die Freundin seiner Frau vor der Tür stand und er sie am besten hereinlassen sollte._

_"Entschuldige, Sarah, komm rein." Er trat zur Seite und sie kam ins Haus. Als sie an Vater und Sohn vorbeiging, grabschte Harry plötzlich nach ihren langen Haaren. "Hey, junger Mann, wir haben doch abgemacht, dass du das lässt.", sagte er mit väterlicher Autorität. "Deine Mum hat das auch nicht gerne, das hat sie dir doch gesagt." Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Sarah zu. "Er hat viel zu viel von mir, lässt sich nichts sagen.", meinte er und wuschelte Harry zärtlich durch das unordentliche Haar. "Lily ist im Wohnzimmer, du möchtest sicher zu ihr."_

_Sarah nickte. "Danke, James." Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie stützte sich an der Wand ab, zusätzlich hatte sie James' freie Hand festgehalten._

_"Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus und das ist als Kompliment gemeint.", sagte er und musterte sie besorgt._

_"Mir geht's gut James, alles in Ordnung. Ich hab mir nur irgendeinen Virus eingefangen, kein Grund zur Sorge. Mir reicht schon, dass Remus mich wie eine Schwerkranke behandelt." Sie seufzte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, während James und Harry nach oben gingen._

_Lily saß, in Jeans und einem weißen T-Shirt, auf der Couch und las im Tagespropheten. Sarah räusperte sich und sie sah auf. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt und eine Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte und sprang auf. "Sarah!", rief sie überrascht und lief zu ihrer besten Freundin. "Was machst du denn hier?"_

_Sarah hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich alles um sie drehen und sie griff hilfesuchend nach Lily. Ein paar Sekunden später war alles wieder normal. Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen."_

_"Setz dich erstmal hin. Du siehst ja schrecklich aus.", bestimmte Lily und bugsierte ihre Freundin in den am nächsten stehenden Sessel. Sie musterte ihre Freundin genau, sie war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. In ihrem Blick lag etwas verzweifeltes. "Was ist los?", fragte die rothaarige junge Frau sie sanft. So hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie gesehen._

_"Ich war im St. Mugos, weil mir in den letzten Tagen so schlecht war.", seufzte Sarah und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände._

_"Und was haben sie gesagt?", fragte Lily gespannt und setzte sich auf den Couchtisch._

_"Ichbinschwanger.", murmelte Sarah ganz schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen. Sie starrte immer noch auf den Boden._

_"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Lily langsam. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie richtig verstanden hatte._

_"Ich bin schwanger.", wiederholte Sarah dieses Mal etwas langsamer._

_Lily klappte der Mund auf und sie starrte ihre Freundin sprachlos an. Also hatte sie tatsächlich richtig verstanden ... "Ist das sicher?", fragte sie nach einer guten Minute._

_Sarahs Blick war immer noch auf den Wohnzimmerboden gerichtet und sie nickte schwerfällig. "Leider ja.", seufzte sie._

_Lily lehnte sich fassungslos zurück. "Oh Mann.", murmelte sie und stützte sich auf der Platte ihres Couchtisches ab. Mit so einer Nachricht hatte sie nicht gerechnet._

_"Du sagst es.", stimmte Sarah ihrer Freundin zu und fuhr sich durch ihre mittellangen blonden Haare. Lily sah jetzt wahrscheinlich genauso schockiert aus wie sie selbst von ein paar Stunden, als sie das Ergebnis erfahren hatte. Sie hatte zwar eine Vermutung gehabt, aber trotzdem gehofft, dass sie sich irrte. Es verkomplizierte alles viel zu sehr._

_"Weiß Remus es schon?", erkundigte Lily sich und riss Sarah somit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und ließ einen Moment später zwei Gläser mit Wasser aus der Küche zu ihnen schweben._

_Sarah nahm sich eines dieser beiden Gläser, das vor ihr in der Luft gestoppt hatte und trank einen Schluck. Sie fühlte sich gleich etwas besser, die Übelkeit ging ein wenig zurück. Sie seufzte und sah Lily an. "Nein.", sagte sie fest._

_"Nicht?", fragte Lily verwundert. "Aber ... er muss es doch wissen."_

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, ließ es aber gleich wieder, weil sich für einige Sekunden erneut alles zu drehen begann. "Nein, muss er nicht.", sagte sie entschlossen._

_"Aber es ist doch sein Kind, oder?" Sarah sah Lily entrüstet an. "Er hat doch ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren.", sagte sie. "Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich schwanger war, hab ich es zuerst James erzählt."_

_"Aber das ist etwas ganz anderes, Lily.", verteidigte sich Sarah._

_"Ach, und wieso?", wollte Lily wissen. Sie verstand nicht, warum ihre Freundin sich über diese Nachricht nicht das kleinste bisschen freute, sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass Sarah sich sehr bemüht hatte, sie zu überzeugen, Harry zu bekommen. Lily hatte es nie bereut, Harry war das Kostbarste, was es in ihrem Leben gab, bis auf James natürlich._

_"Weil ich kein Kind von ihm bekommen _darf._", erwiderte Sarah und schien kurz davor zu sein, in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ich darf nicht."_

_Lily schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. "Ach richtig, dieses blöde Gesetz hab ich ja ganz vergessen.", sagte sie._

_"Schön für dich.", fauchte Sarah. "Ich eben nicht." Es musste schön sein, wenn man solche Sachen einfach vergessen konnte, während sie das Leben von anderen bestimmten._

_"Sarah, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß doch, wie schwer es Remus als Werwolf hat. Aber diese Gesetze können doch unmöglich der Ernst des Ministeriums sein.", empörte sich Lily und fuchtelte so sehr in der Luft herum, dass etwas Wasser aus ihrem Glas schwappte._

_Sarah seufzte. "Lily, wie lange arbeitest du schon im Ministerium?", fragte sie und verdrehte sie Augen. "Solche Sachen meinen die todernst. Und das meine ich wörtlich." Lilys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Erst vor kurzem hab ich im Tagespropheten von der Hinrichtung eines Werwolfs gelesen, weil seine Freundin heimlich ein Kind von ihm bekommen hat. Ich weiß nicht, was aus dem Baby geworden ist und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen.", erklärte Sarah._

_Lily schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass mir das mit Harry und James ...", sie brach ab, der Gedanke war viel zu schrecklich, um ihn auszusprechen. Aber sie konnte sich jetzt in etwa vorstellen, wie sich Sarah fühlen musste._

_"Siehst du? Und deshalb kann ich es ihm auch nicht sagen, denn er kann sowieso nichts daran ändern.", sagte Sarah. Ihre Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Ton angenommen und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen._

_"Aber ... du kannst das Kind doch nicht einfach abtreiben.", sagte Lily geschockt, stand von dem Tisch auf und setzte sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel._

_"Lily, ich _muss_! Ich habe keine andere Wahl, wenn ich Remus nicht verlieren will.", versuchte Sarah ihrer Freundin klar zu machen. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch und schlang ihre Arme schützend um ihren Unterleib._

_"Aber das Kind möchtest du auch nicht verlieren, hab ich Recht?", forschte Lily nach. Sie konnte in Sarahs Blick erkennen, wie viel ihr das Baby bedeutete._

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und einige einzelne Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. "Nein ... nein, das möchte ich nicht. Aber ich will auch Remus nicht verlieren, ich liebe ihn." Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte zu lächeln._

_"Aber ... aber man kann sich doch nicht zwischen der großen Liebe und einem Kind entscheiden.", stotterte Lily und versuchte die Situation zu begreifen, in der sich ihre Freundin befand._

_"Aber das muss ich. Das muss ich, Lily. Ich kann nicht beides haben, diese Umbridge ist wie ein lebender Detektor, habe ich gehört, wir haben keine Chance, hier damit durch zu kommen."_

_"Und wenn ihr England verlasst? Dann gelten doch andere Gesetze.", überlegte Lily und ihr Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf._

_Aber Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht. Er darf das Land nicht so einfach verlassen, er muss einen wirklich sehr stichhaltigen Grund haben, duzende von Anträgen stellen und immer für irgendwelche Rückfragen zur Verfügung stehen. Und dann würde alles rauskommen." Über diese Möglichkeit hatte sie auch schon nachgedacht, aber sich dann daran erinnert, was Remus ihr einmal erzählt hatte und so hatte sie diese Idee wieder verworfen, bedauerlicherweise._

_"Das ist doch nicht zu glauben!", schnaubte Lily. Hatten Werwölfe denn überhaupt keine Rechte? Anscheinend nicht, beantwortete sie selbst ihre Frage. Und diese Umbridge schien alles noch schlimmer zu machen, mit ihrem Hass auf alle halbblütigen Wesen. Dann kam ihr ein erschreckender Gedanke. "Und wenn das Ministerium schon davon weiß, dass du von Remus schwanger bist?", fragte sie Sarah. "Ich meine, du warst doch im Mungos ..."_

_Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf, wieder nur sehr leicht, sie war froh, dass die Übelkeit etwas zurückgegangen war. "Nein. Auch im Mungos gibt es eine Schweigepflicht für die Heiler, wie bei Muggelärzten. Außerdem habe ich den Vater nicht genannt, selbst wenn sie wissen sollten, dass ich mit einem Werwolf zusammen bin - was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, denn Remus hängt sein Schicksal ja nicht an die große Glocke - dann können sie doch gar nicht wissen, dass er der Vater ist.", erklärte Sarah ihrer Freundin. zumindest in diese Richtung musste sie sich vorerst keine Sorgen machen._

_"Na wenigstens etwas.", seufzte Lily._

_Sarah wischte sich mit dem Ärmel einige Tränen ab und stützte ihren Kopf dann in die Hände. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Wir haben uns doch immer ... geschützt, damit wir nie in so eine Situation geraten. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.", murmelte Sarah und brach jetzt wirklich in Tränen aus. Sie schluchzte laut. Lily sprang sofort auf und eilte zu ihrer besten Freundin, um sie zu umarmen. Sie drückte sie fest an sich und wiegte sie wie ein Baby in den Armen, so wie Harry, wenn er nicht einschlafen wollte. Wenn Lily ihn dann betrachtete, nachdem er friedlich eingeschlafen war, fühlte sie sich wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Und Sarah durfte dieses Glück nicht bekommen._

_"Vielleicht sollte es einfach passieren.", überlegte Lily und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. "Vielleicht solltest du einfach schwanger werden."_

_"Um dann vor die größte Entscheidung meines Lebens gestellt zu werden, bei der ich so oder so etwas verliere, was mir unglaublich wichtig ist? Was ist daran gerecht, Lily?", fragte Sarah, die jetzt wirklich verzweifelt klang. Sie löste sich wieder von ihr und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die an ihren nassen Wangen klebten._

_"Ich weiß es nicht, Sarah. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", sagte Lily traurig. Sie konnte es auch nicht verstehen, ihr erschien es ebenfalls furchtbar ungerecht._

_"Das Schlimme ist doch, dass ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse. Remus hat mich mehr als einmal gewarnt, aber mir war es egal. Ich wusste immer, dass unsere Beziehung eigentlich gar keine Zukunft haben _kann. _Ich meine, wir dürfen nicht heiraten, wir dürfen keine Kinder bekommen, das ist doch keine Perspektive.", schluchzte Sarah._

_"Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass dich das gestört hätte.", überlegte Lily._

_"Hat es auch nicht ... meistens, zumindest. Nach eurer Hochzeit habe ich überlegt, ob ich mich von Remus trennen soll. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich wirklich auf so etwas verzichten kann, eine Familie. Aber mir ist damals klar geworden, dass ich ohne ihn nicht leben kann. Er hat mir gesagt, von Anfang an, wenn es mir zu viel werden sollte, einen Werwolf als Freund zu haben, dann soll ich es ihm sagen, er würde es verstehen."_

_Lily nickte. Ja, so war Remus, so verständnisvoll._

_"Aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte und ich kann nicht ohne ihn leben. Es würde viel zu schmerzhaft sein, ihn zu verlieren, das kann ich nicht ertragen.", sagte sie._

_"Das klingt so, als ob du dich entschieden hättest.", sagte Lily._

_Sarah nickte und schüttelte zugleich den Kopf. "Ja und nein. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ohne ihn leben zu müssen, dann kann ich das nicht. Aber wenn ich überlege, dass ich das Kind nicht bekommen werde, dann kann ich das auch nicht. Ich habe beobachtet, wie glücklich du und James mit Harry seid, dank diesen Momenten weiß ich, dass ich nicht auf das Baby verzichten kann. Ich meine, versuch doch mal, dich zwischen James und Harry zu entscheiden."_

_Lily schloss die Augen und versuchte es, nach einigen Minuten gab sie auf. "Es geht nicht.", sagte sie resigniert._

_"Und ich _muss _mich entscheiden, Lily, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll.", erwiderte Sarah und trank einen weiteren Schluck._

_"Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, Sarah.", erwiderte Lily deprimiert. "Ich würde dir wirklich sehr gerne helfen."_

_Sarah nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, hierbei kann mir niemand helfen, so gerne ich das auch möchte. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass ich jemals in so einen Schlamassel geraten würde."_

_Lily stand auf, ging in die Küche und holte etwas Kuchen. "Ich bin mir sicher, Sarah, wofür, oder besser gesagt für wen, du dich entscheiden wirst, du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen.", sagte sie ermutigend und stellte ihrer Freundin den Teller unter die Nase._

_"Da bist du aber die Einzige, die so denkt.", meinte Sarah, nahm sich den Teller und beschwor eine Gabel herauf._

_"Wie weit bist du?", erkundigte sich die rothaarige Frau._

_"5. Woche.", erwiderte sie und schob sich eine große Gabel voller Schokoladenpudding in den Mund._

_"Dann musst du dich noch nicht sofort entscheiden. Man kann die Schwangerschaft bis zur 12. Woche abbrechen.", versuchte Lily ihre Freundin zu trösten. Sarah blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab mich bei meiner Schwangerschaft über alle Eventualitäten informiert."_

_Sarah nickte, nicht sehr überzeugt und aß eine weitere Gabel voller Kuchen. "Aha. Heute werde ich mich sowieso nicht entscheiden können, ich bin viel zu durcheinander.", sagte sie._

_Lily nickte und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Glasur. "Das glaube ich. Aber essen tust du schon wie eine Schwangere.", grinste sie dann. "Ich hab damals auch Tonnen an Kuchen in mich reingeschaufelt, James war schon am Rand der Verzweiflung."_

_Sarah grinste und sprang entsetzt auf, als sie einen lauten Knall aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte. Lily war schon auf den Treppen und eilte mit erhobenem Zauberstab weiter. Sarah folgte ihr in einigem Abstand und beschleunigte ihre Geschwindigkeit, als sie Lily laut lachen hörte. Als sie in der ersten Etage ankam, sah sie Lily, die in der Tür stand, die zu Harrys Kinderzimmer führte, die von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Sarah trat näher und warf einen Blick in den Raum. Sie stimmte in das Lachen ihrer Freundin mit ein, denn das Bild, das sich ihr bot, war einfach zu komisch:_

_Da saß James im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und mit einem ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, während er über und über mit weißem Puder bedeckt war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er Harry hatte wickeln wollen, ihm aber dessen Schnuller auf den Boden gefallen war und er deshalb auf dem Boden hatte rumkriechen müssen. Harry hatte die Chance genutzt und die Dose umgestoßen, die neben ihm gestanden hatte._

_James warf seiner Frau und deren Freundin einen entrüsteten Blick zu, bevor er sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte. "Das ist nicht witzig.", sagte er beleidigt, was Lily dazu brachte, noch mehr zu kichern. Sie ging auf ihn zu, angelte sich die Dose Feuchttücher vom Wickeltisch und machte sich daran, sein Gesicht von dem Puder zu befreien. Er warf Harry einen Blick zu, der fröhlich auf dem Tisch saß und anscheinend auch zu kichern schien. "Das hat er von dir.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll zu seiner Frau._

_Lily nickte mitfühlend. "Natürlich hat er das. Ich meine, du hast in der Schule nie irgendwelche anderen Schüler verzaubert oder Stinkbomben geworfen oder dich illegal noch Hogsmeade geschlichen ... ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Sohn seine fiese Ader von mir hat." Sie ging zu Harry und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Dann wuschelte sie durch sein Haar. "Wenn du mir jetzt noch sagst, dass er meine Haare geerbt hat, dann lasse ich dich im Mungos durchchecken, ob du nicht unter Sinnestäuschungen leidest.", lächelte sie und drückte ihren Sohn an sich, bevor sie ihn wieder absetzte._

_James kam zu ihr und schlang die Arme von hinten um sie. Er küsste ihren Nacken. "Untersteh dich, Lils. Sonst werden mir noch viel schlimmere Sachen einfallen, die ich mit dir anstellen kann."_

_Lily grinste und lehnte sich an ihn. "Wer hat hier die fiese Ader, hm?"_

_James streckte einen Arm aus und kitzelte Harry an seinen Füßen, bis er anfing zu strampeln. "Wenn du willst, dann kannst du genauso fies sein wie ich. Sirius hatte Recht, du wärst eine brilliante Rumtreiberin geworden. Und er zeigt auch schon gewisse Eigenschaften.", sagte James stolz und betrachtete seinen Sohn liebevoll._

_Sarah räusperte sich und das Ehepaar blickte zur Tür. Sie hatten ganz vergssen, dass sie da war. "Ich gehe dann, Lily.", sagte sie._

_Ihre Freundin löste sich von ihrem Mann und eilte zu Sarah. "Ich bring dich noch zur Tür.", meinte sie. Unten angekommen umarmten sich die beiden Frauen noch einmal und Lily versuchte Sarah Mut zu machen. Aber als sich die Haustür hinter ihr schloss, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, dass es Sarah sonderlich gut ging. Sie seufzte und stieg die Treppen wieder hinauf._

_James saß jetzt in dem Schaukelstuhl, der in einer Ecke stand und hatte Harry auf dem Schoß, mit dem er ich-hab-deine-Nase spielte. Lily lächelte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal so glücklich mit James Potter sein würde - ja sogar ein Kind von ihm bekommen würde. Aber sie war dankbar, dass es so war, selbst wenn sie sich bald verstecken mussten, was sie mit Dumbledore schon genauer besprachen. "Meine Männer haben ohne mich Spaß, das finde ich gar nicht lustig.", scherzte sie._

_James sah auf und grinste verschmitzt. "Ist hier jemand etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er listig._

_Lily nickte und kam näher. Sie seufzte theatralisch. "Ja, James, ich gebe es zu. Ich bin eifersüchtig auf meinen Sohn, weil sein Vater mit ihm sehr viel mehr Zeit verbringt als mit mir.", sagte sie und zog sich einen Sitzsack heran, in dem sie versank._

_"Selbst Schuld, wenn du deine Zeit lieber mit deiner Freundin verbringst.", sagte James unbarmherzig und musterte seinen Sohn. "Harry, ich sag dir, such dir keine Freundin aus, die zu viele Freundinnen hat."_

_"Ach, und was ist mit dir? Ich habe eine Freundin, du hast drei Freunde und besonders einer will unseren Sohn daran hindern, in meine Fußstapfen zu treten."_

_"Wobei er meine volle Unterstützung hat. Ich bitte dich, Lily, Harry wird nie so schlimm werden wie Sirius und ich, dazu sind deine Gene viel zu stark, aber ich finde, einen nächtlichen Ausflug pro Schuljahr habe ich mir verdient."_

_Lily lachte. "Wenn es nur einer ist, von mir aus."_

_James stand auf und legte Harry in sein Bett, denn es war Zeit für sein Schläfchen. Liebevoll deckte er ihn zu. Lily trat an seine Seite und beide beobachteten eine Weile schweigend, wie ihr Kind einschlief. Er war ein Wunder, ihr Wunder._

_"Was wollte Sarah eigentlich?", erkundigte James sich nach einer Weile flüsternd. "Sie sah ja gar nicht gut aus."_

_Lily nickte und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Jaah, sie hat ziemlich schlechte Nachrichten erhalten.", sagte sie. James blickte sie fragend und bittend an. Er wollte wissen, um was es ging. "Sie ist schwanger.", sagte Lily schließlich. Sie fragte sich, ob es das Richtige war, es ihm zu sagen, aber sie hatten sich versprochen, alles zu sagen, also ja._

_"Von Remus?", fragte James erstaunt. Er erkannte sofort die Problematik des Ganzen, aber er war mit Remus auch schon seit der ersten Klasse befreundet, er kannte ihn und auch die Gesetze. Und somit konnte er auch ungefähr abschätzen, ich was für einer Situation Sarah sich befand, obgleich er ihre Gefühle natürlich schlechter nachempfinden konnte._

_Lily nickte. "Sie weiß nicht, was sie tun soll."_

_"Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber sie wird das Richtige tun." sagte er überzeugt und strich Harry über die Wange._

_"Das denke ich auch.", erwiderte Lily. "Du sagst Remus doch nichts davon?", versicherte sie sich._

_James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das muss sie selbst tun, oder eben nicht. Ich mische mich da nicht ein."_

_"Gut.", sagte Lily und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. James drehte sich zu ihr um und zog sie zu sich. Sie küssten sich erneut, dieses Mal etwas leidenschaftlicher. Lily fühlte ein Kribbeln von ihren Fußspitzen bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen. James hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Sie küssten sich erneut und Lily fuhr durch sein Haar. _

_"Wenn ... du ... willst ... ich ... hätte ... jetzt ... Zeit ... ", sagte James zwischen den Küssen, während er sie vorsichtig aus dem Kinderzimmer in Richtung Schlafzimmer trug._

_Sie nickte nur und küsste ihn etwas intensiver._

_/-/_

_Als Sarah in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war, begab sie sich erst einmal ins Badezimmer, um ihren halbverdauten Kuchen ihrer Kloschüssel anzuvertrauen. Danach spülte sie sich gründlich den Mund aus und schleppte sich schließlich in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich erschöpft und deprimiert auf ihrer Matratze nieder ließ. Sie fühlte sich alles andere als gut, was weniger an der Schwangerschaft lag sondern an dem drängenden Gefühl, sich entscheiden zu müssen. Sie musste zwischen etwas wählen, zwischen dem sie nicht wählen konnte. Zwischen dem sie nie wählen können würde. Dazu waren beide Menschen für sie zu wertvoll und sie wollte weder ohne den einen noch den anderen leben. Sie verfluchte diese Umbridge dafür, dass sie ihr Leben so zerstörte und sich dabei wahrscheinlich auch noch freute, wenn sie Werwölfe und ihre Angehörigen so quälen konnte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden und zum Verzweifeln. Sarah entschied sich für beides. Genau das gleiche würde sie gerne bei der Entscheidung zwischen Remus und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind tun, aber leider ging das nicht._

_Das Gespräch mit Lily hatte ihr insofern geholfen, dass sie sich endlich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, was ihr Kummer machte. Seit heute wusste sie zwar erst, dass sie schwanger war, aber die Befürchtung hatte sie schon länger, sie war nur zu feige gewesen, zum Arzt zu gehen._

_Sie hörte, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Das musste Remus sein, niemand sonst hatte einen Schlüssel. Einen Moment später wusste sie, dass sie Recht hatte, denn er klopfte an ihre Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie einen Moment später. Als er sah, in welchem Zustand seine Freundin sich befand, eilte er sofort mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zu. "Sarah! Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst nicht sehr gut aus.", sagte er mitfühlend, setzte sich auf das Bett und strich ihr vorsichtig einige Haare aus der Stirn._

_"Mir geht's gut, Remus, keine Sorge. Ich hab mir nur irgendeinen Virus eingefangen, das vergeht wieder.", sagte sie erschöpft_

_Er musterte sie prüfend. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er misstrauisch_

_Sarah verdrehte die Augen. "Jaah, ich bin mir sicher.", sagte sie sehr überzeugend, auch wenn sich in ihrem Magen alles verkrampfte, als sie ihn anlog. Sie hatten sich versprochen, immer ehrlich zu sein. Jetzt musste sie sogar schon Versprechen brechen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er möglicherweise bald nie wieder auf ihrem Bett sitzen und sie so liebevoll anblicken würde wie er es jetzt tat, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen._

_"Was ist los?", fragte Remus überrascht. Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich auf und umarmte ihn. "Sarah, was - ", fing er an, aber sie unterbrach ihn._

_"Sag nichts, bitte. Halt mich ... halt mich einfach fest.", sagte sie erstickt._

_"In Ordnung.", erwiderte er und zog sie noch näher zu sich. So blieben sie für die nächste Viertelstunde sitzen und genossen einfach das Gefühl, sich ganz nahe zu sein._

Flashback Ende

Remus schlug das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Er konnte sich noch gut an diesen Abend erinnern, er hatte sich damals wirklich große Sorgen um sie gemacht, sie hatte schrecklich fertig ausgesehen. Aber dass es um so etwas ging, darauf wäre er im Traum nie gekommen. Er verstand jetzt, warum sie ihm die Schwangerschaft verheimlich hatte, wäre er sie gewesen, hätte er es wahrscheinlich auch getan.

Er war sauer, sauer auf sich selbst, weil er Sarah in diese Situation gebracht hatte, weil die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war, alles zwischen ihnen kaputt gemacht hatte. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum er eigentlich allen Beziehungen aus dem Weg gegangen war, weil er wusste, wie schmerzhaft sie immer waren. Nach Sarah hatte er keine Beziehung mehr gehabt, sehr lange nicht mehr. Es hatte ihm ungemein weh getan, sie zu verlieren, dann auch Lily, James, Sirius und Peter. Er wollte nicht mehr Schmerzen erleiden als nötig.

Er bemerkte, wie sein Kopf anfing zu dröhnen. Alles, was er heute erfahren hatte, was zugegebenermaßen sehr viel war, schwirrte in ihm herum, mehr konnte er schon nicht mehr verarbeiten, jedenfalls nicht mehr heute Nacht. Er legte alles, was er aus dem Kästchen genommen hatte, vorsichtig wieder hinein und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Dann legte er sich in sein Bett und löschte das Licht. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen, was ihm aber lange, sehr lange nicht gelang, da die verschiedensten Bilder von Sarah und ihm vor seinen Augen auftauchten.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass das Kapitel wieder so lange auf sich hat warten lassen, aber leider gibt es noch diese Nebenbeschäftigung, die sich Schule schimpft. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, euch gefällt das Kapitel und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review.


	7. Geheimnisse und Enthüllungen

_So, da bin ich wieder und mit mir ein neues Kapitel. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte einfach sehr viel zu tun, ich muss im Moment einige wichtige Arbeiten schreiben und die Vorbereitungen dafür brauchen sehr viel Zeit. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review._

* * *

**Geheimnisse und Enthüllungen**

Am nächsten Morgen hörte Remus einen lauten Knall. Er saß kerzengerade im Bett und hatte sofort nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Leise schlug er seine Decke zurück und durchquerte das Schlafzimmer. Er schlich zur Treppe und spähte über das Geländer. Erleichtert atmete er aus und eilte nach unten.

"Remus, es tut mir furchtbar Leid, ich wollte nur meinen Umhang aufhängen und dann ist der Garderobenständer einfach umgefallen und gegen die Kommode gefallen. Ich hab doch nicht ahnen können, dass die so leicht kaputt gehen kann.", fing Tonks sofort an, sich wortreich zu entschuldigen, als sie ihren Ehemann sah. Sie kniete auf dem Boden und sammelte einige Federn und Kugelschreiber ein, die auf der Kommode gestanden hatten, die in ihre Einzelteile zerbrochen war.

Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Tonks war ihre Tollpatschigkeit immer noch nicht losgeworden und besonders wenn sie Nachtschicht hatte, war alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Frau. "_Accio!_", sagte er und alle Schreibgeräte flogen auf ihn zu.

Tonks blickte erstaunt auf. Dann schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Kopf. "Oh Mann, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich hätte zaubern können.", seufzte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie langweilig das heute Nacht war. Wir haben Stunden im Gebüsch gehockt und auf dieses verdammte Haus gestarrt und nichts ist passiert, gar nichts. Warum hab ich mich nur freiwillig für diesen Mist gemeldet?", fragte sie frustriert und musste gähnen. "Ich hätte lieber diesen Wochenbericht schreiben sollen.", meinte sie.

Remus lächelte. Er hatte sie Stifte und Federn in einem Schrank verstaut und kniete sich jetzt neben Tonks. "Harry hat ihn diesmal schreiben müssen.", erinnerte er sich an etwas von gestern Abend.

"Aber er musste sich wenigstens nicht von einem Vogel auf den Umhang kacken lassen.", beschwerte sich Tonks.

Remus versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Dir hat ein Vogel auf den Umhang gekackt?"

Sie schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Mir nicht, aber einem meiner Kollegen." Ein Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. "Das war der Höhepunkt meiner Nacht. So wie er sich aufgeregt hat ... "

Remus musterte sie. Im Moment hatte sie schulterlange dunkle Haare, was in der Nacht sehr viel praktischer war, da man sie dann nicht so schnell bemerkte, und Ringe unter den Augen. Sie sah müde aus. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und zog sie hoch. "Du solltest ins Bett gehen.", ordnete er an und zog sie langsam mit sich die Treppe hoch. Sie folgte ihm blindlings und mit geschlossenen Augen. Einmal wäre sie beinahe hingefallen, aber Remus hatte sie aufgefangen. Erst im Schlafzimmer öffnete sie mühsam wieder ihre Augen und zog sich wie in Trance um.

"Was machst du heute Vormittag so?", erkundigte sie sich und ging langsam zum Bett, allerdings von Remus' Seite.

"Harry und Ginny haben mich zu sich eingeladen.", log er, zum Teil jedenfalls.

"Aha.", murmelte sie. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn verstanden hatte. Sie streifte aus Versehen mit der Hand den Nachttisch und warf so Sarahs Kästchen herunter. Durch den Knall riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf und für kurze Zeit schien ihre Müdigkeit verflogen zu sein. "Entschuldige.", entfuhr es ihr und sie machte sich daran, alle Dinge, die herausgefallen waren, als das Kästchen auf dem Boden gefallen war, wieder einzusammeln. Remus kniete sich schnell neben sie, um zu vermeiden, dass sie Verdacht schöpfte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie es schon erfuhr, nicht, wenn er selbst noch nicht alle Fakten geklärt hatte. Sie wurde allerdings stutzig, als sie die Goldkette in die Hand nahm. Sie hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Remus bemerkte, was sie in der Hand hielt und schluckte. Sollte er ihr schon jetzt von seiner Tochter erzählen, wo er doch selbst noch nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte? Sollte er jetzt mit ihr darüber diskutieren, wo sie so müde war und das alles nicht richtig aufnehmen konnte? Er entschied sich dafür, noch zu warten, er wollte davor noch zuerst mit Rebecca sprechen, er hatte einige Fragen an sie und sie sicher auch an ihn, schließlich waren ihr die Umstände vor ihrer Geburt nicht bekannt und sie wartete schon seit Jahren darauf, ihren Vater richtig kennen zu lernen. Und er musste sich dessen auch erst vollkommen bewusst werden, erst dann würde er mit Tonks darüber sprechen.

"Nichts weiter.", sagte er, als Tonks ihn fragend anblickte und die Kette hochhielt. "Ich habe gestern Abend nur jemanden getroffen, der diese Dinge für mich von jemandem hatte, den ich in Hogwarts gekannt habe.", versuchte er zu erklären, ohne dabei irgendwelche größeren Dinge zu verraten.

"Ach so.", sagte sie. Ihre Neugier war vorerst gestillt, für ihn ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie sehr müde war.

"Ich räume den Rest weg, leg dich ruhig hin.", erwiderte er. Sie nickte und stand auf. Vorsichtig stieg sie über die Sachen hinweg auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und gab ihm einen kurzen aber dennoch liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Danke.", flüsterte sie und versuchte ohne größere Schäden zum Bett zu gelangen.

Remus beobachtete, wie sie sich hinlegte, ihre Haare wechselten kurz bevor sie die Augen schloss unbewusst zu ihrem bonbonrosanen Lieblingshaarschnitt. Er hatte unheimlich viel Glück mit ihr, etwas, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte, besonders nach Sarah. Er hoffte, dass dieses Glück nie wieder vergehen würde.

/-/

"Habe ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich es toll finde, wenn du frei hast?", grinste Ginny und biss von ihrem Toast ab. Sie sah, wie Harry, der sein Gesicht hinter dem _Tagespropheten _versteckt hatte, die Augenbrauen hochzog.

"Ja, das denke ich mir, weil ich dann immer aufstehe und die Brötchen beim Muggelbäcker kaufen gehe.", erwiderte er.

Ginny grinste. "Das machst du doch gerne. Tu nicht so scheinheilig, ich weiß, dass du dann immer mit der Verkäuferin flirtest."

Harry prustete in seinen Kaffee. "Meinst du die Fünfzigjährige, die meinem Cousin von dem Körperbau her sehr ähnlich sieht?", fragte er nach und sah über seine Zeitung hinweg, wie sie überzeugt den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich hab doch gesehen, wie ihr euch immer anblickt.", behauptete sie und beugte sich über den Tisch, um zu der Butter zu gelangen. Harry hatte schließlich Erbarmen und gab sie ihr.

"Wenn du meinst, Gin.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann und verschwand wieder ganz hinter der Zeitung, auf deren Titelseite sich ein untersetzter Mann anscheinend sehr aufregte, wenn man nach dessen Gesten ging.

"Was liest du eigentlich so spannendes, dass du mich, deine umwerfende wunderhübsche und superintelligente Freundin fast völlig ignorierst?", fragte Ginny gespielt beleidigt und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Die Ergebnisse der letzten Quidditchspiele. Ich würde sagen, Ron hat eine Wette verloren.", grinste Harry und angelte mit einer Hand und ohne hinzusehen nach seinem Brötchen, was er auch relativ schnell fand.

"Warum müsst ihr seit neuestem immer Wetten wegen Quidditch abschließen?", fragte Ginny augenverdrehend.

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend und blätterte eine Seite um. "Aber er predigt ständig, dass Viktor Krums Mannschaft verlieren wird und das will er auch irgendwie beweisen oder so ähnlich. Neulich hat er mich einfach genervt, ich wollte meine Ruhe haben, also hab ich mit ihm gewettet."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Dass er immer noch auf Krum eifersüchtig ist. Das mit Hermine und ihm ist schon seit der vierten Klasse vorbei und war auch nie irgendetwas ernstes, jedenfalls für sie nicht, weil sie - aus unerklärlichen Gründen - auf meinen Bruder steht. Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso."

"Tja, so ist Ron einfach. Ihn wird das nie ganz loslassen. Sei froh, dass du dir nicht immer anhören musstest, wie er über Krum und anschließend McLaggen hergezogen ist.", erwiderte Harry seufzend. Ron konnte sich stundenlang über dieses Thema aufregen und das tat er am liebsten bei seinem besten Freund.

"Sehr interessant." Ginny grinste und trank etwas Kürbissaft. Sie schlug ihre Beine über einander, die in einer schwarzen Jeans steckten. "Du hast das mit meinen Exfreunden bei ihm nie gemacht, oder?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete nun die Wolken auf der letzten Seite der Zeitung, in denen der Wetterbericht stand. "Bei Ron begebe ich mich da immer auf sehr dünnes Eis, glaub mir. Und mich stört es auch nicht, schließlich bist du jetzt mit mir zusammen. Und du regst dich ja auch nicht über Cho auf, oder?" Er warf ihr einen interessierten Blick zu.

"Nein. Aber sie war auch nie so präsent wie Krum es für Ron war. Obwohl, ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie er sich einmal darüber beschwert hat, dass du viel zu eng mit Hermine befreundet bist."

Harry grinste. "Ja, manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er irgendwie eifersüchtig war."

Die beiden wurden unterbrochen, als sie eine Tür quietschen hörten. Beide wandten die Köpfte in die Richtung und erblickten Rebecca, die ausgeschlafen und erfrischt wirkte. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sie trug eine verwaschene Jeans und einen älteren blauen Pullover. "Guten Morgen.", begrüßte sie Harry und Ginny und lächelte leicht.

Das Paar erwiderte den Gruß und Ginny deutete auf einen der freien Stühle am Tisch. "Setzen Sie sich doch, essen Sie was, wir haben genug."

Rebecca wirkte leicht beschämt und spielte mit einem Faden an ihrem Pullover. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht stören, ich meine, es war doch schon mehr als großzügig, dass Sie mich hier haben übernachten lassen..." Sie brach ab und schaute peinlich berührt auf den Fußboden.

Ginny winkte ab. "Ach kommen Sie schon, das war doch halb so wild. Harry hat wieder zu viele Brötchen gekauft, wir können die sowieso nicht alle alleine essen." An dieser Stelle versuchte Harry ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, denn essen konnte Ginny so viel wie Ron und noch mehr, wenn sie wollte. "Außerdem müssen Sie sowieso hier bleiben, schließlich will Ihr Vater heute wiederkommen."

Rebecca seufzte überzeugt und setzte sich. "Danke.", lächelte sie. Sie nahm sich ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf.

Ginny stellte ihr Glas wieder auf den Tisch und setzte sich etwas gerader hin. "Wissen Sie was? Ich bin dafür, dass wir dieses blöde 'Sie' einfach weglassen, das stört doch nur.", schlug sie vor und blickte von Rebecca zu Harry. Beide nickten. "Wunderbar.", rief sie. "Ich bin Ginny und das ist Harry.", stellte sie dann der Form halber noch einmal vor.

"Ich heiße Rebecca.", erwiderte sie darauf und schüttelte beiden die Hand. Dann angelte sie sich die Marmelade.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Ginny nach einer Weile, in der Schweigen am Tisch geherrscht hatte und schälte sich eine Banane.

Rebecca nickte. "Wunderbar. Einfach herrlich. Ich hab in den letzten Tagen in solchen Kaschemmen geschlafen, das war eine tolle Erholung." Sie hatte nicht sehr viel Geld und musste nehmen, was sie kriegen konnte. Der einzige Vorteil war eben, dass sie eine Hexe war und sich ihre Schlafplätze etwas komfortabler zaubern konnte.

Ginny grinste und biss ein großes Stück ihrer Banane ab. "Wisst ihr, ich habe mich gestern Nacht gefragt, warum Remus nichts von dir weiß.", gestand sie und blickte Rebecca neugierig an.

Harry schaute Ginny erstaunt an. "Du hattest gestern Nacht Zeit, über _solche _Dinge nachzudenken?", fragte er und blickte leicht beleidigt drein.

Ginny küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Da staunst du, was?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja.", erwiderte er und strich über ihre Hand.

"Also weißt du es?", kam Ginny wieder zu ihrer Frage zurück.

Rebecca schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er heißt. Mom hat Grandma anscheinend nie viel über ihn erzählt. Oder Grandma wollte mir nicht viel über ihn erzählen. Das einzige, was ich gewusst habe, war, dass Mom ihn sehr geliebt hat.", sagte sie und kramte wieder einmal in ihrem Gedächtnis nach allem, was ihr ihre Großmutter jemals über ihren Vater erzählt hatte.

"Dann verstehe ich aber nicht, warum sie einfach nach Amerika gegangen und ihm überhaupt nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hat.", sagte Ginny verständnislos und legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas damit zu tun, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist.", überlegte Harry. Er wusste, wie viele Probleme ihm dieses Dasein schon immer gebracht hatte. Kein Beruf, kein wirkliches Leben, lauter Paragraphen, die ihn viel mehr einschränkten als alle anderen.

Man hörte das Geräusch von splitterndem Glas. Rebecca starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte ihr Glas voller Kürbissaft fallen lassen, als sie seine Worte gehört hatte. Hatte sie richtig verstanden? Hatte sie _wirklich _richtig verstanden? Ihr Vater war ein Werwolf? Ein _Werwolf_?! Ein richtiger echter Werwolf, ein blutrünstiges Monster? Und dabei hatte er so sympathisch gewirkt...

Harry und Ginny tauschten einen betroffenen Blick. Es war wirklich nicht das erfreulichste, zu erfahren, dass der eigene Vater ein Werwolf war. "Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Ginny nach ein paar Minuten vorsichtig. Rebeccas Haltung hatte sich nicht verändert.

"Ein Werwolf?", brachte sie mühsam hervor und schaute langsam von Ginny zu Harry. "Ein echter Werwolf? So richtig mit Verwandlung bei Vollmond und alles?"

Er nickte langsam. "Ja. Für mich war das damals auch ein Schock. Aber Remus ist Remus, und das ist nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm, zugegeben ein Teil, der ihm sehr viele Probleme bereitet, aber Remus ist einer der besten Menschen auf der Welt, die ich bis jetzt kennen gelernt habe und er macht alles für die Leute, die ihm etwas bedeuten.", versuchte Harry den guten Freund seines Vaters und Paten zu verteidigen. Es war immer ein Schock, wenn man es erfuhr, das war wahrscheinlich niemandem anders gegangen, er erinnerte sich noch an seinen Schock, der allerdings durch die Geschichte mit Wurmschwanz verdrängt worden war. Aber es war bestimmt noch etwas anderes, wenn man erfuhr, dass der eigene Vater ein Werwolf war.

Rebecca nickte benommen, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich verstanden hatte.

"Er ist ein guter Mensch, der als kleines Kind einfach das Pech hatte, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Deine Mutter hat das wahrscheinlich auch erkannt, sonst wäre er nie mit ihr zusammen gewesen.", vermutete Harry und beobachtete Rebecca, die geistesabwesend auf ihren Teller starrte. Er lehnte sich zu Ginny rüber. "Ich glaube Hermine hätte das besser erklärt.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie grinste leicht. "Wahrscheinlich. Aber Hermine ist nicht hier und wenn sie diese Neuigkeit verarbeitet hat, dann kannst du es ihr noch mal erklären.", sagte sie realistisch und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. "Und soweit ich weiß, hat Hermine zur Zeit wichtige Treffen mit ausländischen Zauberern, sie könnte im Moment sowieso nicht kommen und irgendwas erklären."

"Das war doch nur ein Scherz.", erwiderte Harry und schaute zu Rebecca, die ihre Haltung noch immer nicht verändert hatte.

/-/

Remus schlenderte durch einen kleineren Park, in dem er nur auf einige Rentner traf. Es war Samstag, die Leute hatten besseres zu tun, als bei wolkenverhangenem Himmel in einem attraktionslosen Park spazieren zu gehen, besonders am Vormittag, wo viele noch einkaufen oder zur Arbeit gingen. Die kühle Luft war angenehm, sie verschaffte ihm einen leichteren Kopf. Es war wie wenn man auf einem Besen flog. Besonders James hatte das immer getan, wenn er sich beruhigen oder ablenken wollte, oder auch einfach nachdenken. Es war befreiend. Zumindest hatte er das immer seinen Freunden erzählt.

Remus nickte einer älteren Dame zu, die mit ihrem Pudel, der einen gestickten rosafarbenen Pullover anhatte, an ihm vorbei ging und sich auf eine Bank setzte. Er blickte zu einem kleinen See, auf dem ein paar Enten umherschwammen und manches Mal nach Futter tauchten. Zwei stritten sich um etwas, das wie ein Wurm aussah. Der Pudel bellte sie an und sie flatterten auseinander, eine hatte den Wurm im Schnabel.

Remus seufzte und holte Sarahs Tagebuch aus seiner Tasche und schlug es auf. Beim Frühstück hatte er die nächsten Einträge überflogen. Auch sie handelten nur von ihrer Verzweiflung, dem Wissen, eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, die sie nicht treffen konnte, von den Vorwürfen, die sie sich machte und von der Ausweglosigkeit, in der sie sich befand.

Der nächste Eintrag war in einer krakeligeren und verwischten Schrift geschrieben, Sarah hatte anscheinend geweint. Er überflog die ersten Zeilen, sie hatte sie geschrieben, kurz nachdem sie bei ihrer Mutter angekommen war. Anscheinend hatte sie geglaubt, dass er bei dem Kampf ums Leben gekommen war. Ihre Hoffnung, ihn noch einmal zu sehen, war beinahe auf Null gesunken...

Flashback Anfang

_Es blitzte und donnerte um die Wette, alle paar Sekunden leuchtete der Himmel auf und ließ die Wolken in merkwürdigem Licht erstrahlen. Der Donner wurde lauter und lauter und jedes Mal zuckte sie zusammen. Ihre Haare waren vom vielen Regen pitschnass und ihre Kleidung triefte nur so vor Wasser und klebte an ihrem Körper. Selbst in ihren Schuhen war Wasser._

_Aber all das kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten, es war nicht weiter wichtig. Das einzige, was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass sie den Menschen, der in ihrem Leben die größte Rolle spielte, anscheinend für immer verloren hatte. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte sie gehofft, noch eine Lösung zu finden, eine Möglichkeit, bei der es ihnen möglich war, doch als Familie zusammen zu leben, ganz stinknormal, Vater, Mutter, Kind, so wie man es sich wünschte, wenn man von einer schönen Zukunft träumte. So wie Lily und James es mit Harry erleben durften. Er würde eine schöne und behütete Kindheit haben, seine Eltern würden alles dafür tun, da war sich Sarah sicher. Für sie war klar, dass dieses Versteckspiel nicht von Dauer war, immerhin war es ihnen bis jetzt schon drei Mal gelungen, Voldemort zu entkommen. Sie würde so etwas nie haben, ihre große Liebe war tot, die Chance war gleich Null, dass er das überlebt hatte. Sie würde nie das haben, was sie sich gewünscht hatte, sie würde nie diese Familie mit Remus haben._

_Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, vermischten sich mit dem Regen, der auf sie herunterprasselte. Sie stapfte einen Kiesweg hinauf, der zu einem hübschen beschaulichen Holzhäuschen führte, das ganz typisch für diese Vororte in Amerika war. Nette Gardinen hingen an den dunklen Fenstern. Sie ging langsam die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf und atmete tief durch, bevor sie laut an die Tür klopfte._

_Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie Geräusche im Haus hörte. Sie befürchtete schon, dass sie den Weg ganz umsonst gekommen war und jetzt die Nacht in strömenden Regen hier verbringen musste, da wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Frau im Morgenmantel stand vor Sarah und starrte sie an, als ob sie fünf Arme hätte._

_"Sarah.", sagte sie erstaunt und erfreut zugleich. "Was, beim Barte des Merlins, machst du denn hier?" Sie umarmte Sarah mütterlich und zog sie dann ins Haus. "Du bist ja pitschnass, Kind.", sagte sie besorgt. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du mich besuchen kommst, ich hätte etwas vorbereitet. Einen Kuchen gebacken oder dir ein Bett vorbereitet ..."_

_"Danke, Mum.", erwiderte Sarah und versuchte zu lächeln. Ihre Mutter war wirklich etwas besonderes. "Ich hab eigentlich nicht geplant, hierher zu kommen, es war eine ... spontane Entscheidung.", sagte sie und wischte sich mit ihrem nassen Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht._

_"Das erzählst du mir morgen, wenn du dich ausgeschlafen hast. Ich lass dir ein Bad ein und mach das Bett im Gästezimmer, in Ordnung?", schlug ihre Mutter vor und strich ihr das nasse Haar aus der Stirn. _

_Sarah nickte dankbar und erschöpft. Sie war froh, endlich einen Menschen zu haben, der sich um sie kümmerte, ohne Fragen zu stellen, der einfach nur für sie da war. Ihre Mutter nahm ihr die Tasche ab, bevor sich Sarah mühsam die Treppe nach oben schleppte._

_/-/_

_Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sarah in einem sehr kuscheligen Bett. Die Sonne, die durch die Balkontür fiel, blendete sie im Gesicht und sie zog sich verschlafen die Decke über den Kopf. Ihr tat alles weh. Ihre Füße, ihr Rücken und ihr Kopf. Sie hatte zu viel mitgeschleppt und dabei war alles so bedeutungslos. Vielleicht, wenn sie wieder einschlief, dann stellte sich doch noch heraus, dass alles ein Traum war, ein schrecklicher Traum, der nicht wahr war. Sie war nicht schwanger, Remus war nicht tot und am besten wäre es, wenn Voldemort auch nicht existierte._

_Als sie allerdings spürte, wie die nun schon gut bekannte Morgenübelkeit in ihr aufstieg, wusste sie, dass nichts von allem, was ihr in den letzten Wochen passiert war, ein Traum war. Sie setzte sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Einen Moment drehte sich alles um sie. Sie stand auf und stürzte zum Badezimmer._

_Eine viertel Stunde später stieg sie langsam, in einen flauschigen weißen Bademantel gehüllt, die Treppe hinunter. Aus der Küche duftete es nach leckerem Frühstück. Sarah war erleichtert, dass ihr nicht schon wieder schlecht wurde von dem Geruch._

_"Morgen, mein Schatz.", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie lächelnd und holte ein Brot aus dem Backofen. "Geht's dir besser? Du hast gestern Abend so fertig ausgesehen, hast du eine Erkältung?", fragte sie besorgt und stellte das Brot auf die Fensterbank._

_"Ja, danke, es geht mir besser.", erwiderte die junge Frau, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und kuschelte sich noch mehr in den Bademantel. "Gestern war einfach ein schrecklicher Tag. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern Nacht hier so reingeplatzt bin, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich hin sollte...", sagte sie traurig. Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab._

_"Aber das macht doch nichts, mein Schatz. Du weißt doch, dass du _immer _zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du mich brauchst.", sagte sie und lächelte ihrer Tochter aufmunternd zu._

_Sarah nickte und wischte sich mit ihrer Serviette das Gesicht trocken. "Das weiß ich, Mum, das weiß ich. Ich hätte auch angerufen, aber das war alles so furchtbar kurzfristig. Ich ... ich musste einfach weg.", versuchte sie zu erklären und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper._

_Ihre Mutter nickte und stellte Sarah eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch. "Möchtest du ein Stück Toast haben?"_

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Tasse in die Hand. "Ich hab keinen Hunger, danke.", wehrte sie ab und trank einen Schluck. Sie fühlte sich etwas besser durch den Tee, er erinnerte sie etwas an Remus' Schokolade, durch die sie sich auch immer besser gefühlt hatte, wenn sie zum Beispiel gegen einige Todesser gekämpft hatten._

_"Aber du solltest etwas essen, Sarah. Du siehst so fertig aus.", stellte Mrs Sanford fest, als sie sich ihre Tochter etwas näher anschaute. Sarah hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sah sehr abgespannt aus. Ihre Haare hingen schlaff herab und hatten nicht die Fülle, die sie sonst immer hatten._

_"Es geht mir gut, Mum. Es ist nichts weiter, ich hatte in der letzten Zeit einfach ... zu viel Stress.", wich Sarah aus und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie wollte es ihrer Mutter noch nicht erzählen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihr Vorwürfe machen würde und dabei litt sie so schon unter der Situation. Sarah wusste nicht, wie viel sie noch ertragen konnte._

_Mrs Sanford setzte sich an den Tisch und musterte Sarah erneut. "Mach mir doch nichts vor, Sarah. Ich kenne dich, es ist mehr als nur Stress." Sarah wich ihrem Blick aus und schaute auf ihren leeren Teller. Mrs Sanford nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter und drückte sie. "Mir kannst du es doch sagen. Du hast mir doch immer alles erzählt. Gut, ich geb zu, seit ich diese Erbschaft hier in Amerika angetreten habe, hat unser Kontakt etwas nachgelassen, aber auch das ändert doch nichts an unserem Verhältnis.", versuchte sie ihre Tochter zu überzeugen._

_Sarah atmete tief durch, sie sah auf. Tränen standen erneut in ihren Augen. "Ich kann nicht, Mum. Noch nicht. Ich hab in den letzten Tagen so viel durchgemacht, ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit, um damit fertig zu werden, verstehst du?" Ihr war klar, dass sie mehr als ein 'bisschen Zeit' brauchte, aber ihrer Mutter wollte sie sich anvertrauen, denn wie Mrs Sanford schon gesagt hatte, sie hatten sich immer alles erzählt. Aber im Moment konnte sie einfach mit niemanden darüber reden, dazu war das alles noch zu frisch, viel zu frisch. Nur lange würde sie ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr verstecken können._

_"In Ordnung, Sarah.", stimmte Mrs Sanford zu und nickte. "Wenn du bereit bist, mit mir zu reden, dann sag es einfach, okay?"_

_Sarah schniefte. "Danke, Mum." Mutter und Tochter umarmten sich. Sarah stieg ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase. "Sag mal, benutzt du ein neues Parfum?"_

_Mrs Sanford schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Es ist immer noch das, was ich schon in England benutzt hab. Ich hab eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis ich es hier gefunden habe.", erklärte sie, verwundert über die Frage ihrer Tochter._

_"Ach so.", erwiderte Sarah und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann stand sie plötzlich auf und eilte ins Badezimmer, aus dem kurze Zeit später Brechgeräusche zu hören waren. Mrs Sanford nickte wissend._

_/-/_

_In den nächsten Tagen verkroch sich Sarah in das Zimmer, das ihr ihre Mutter hergerichtet hatte, schon seit sie damals in das Haus eingezogen war. Sarah weigerte sich immer noch, etwas zu essen, sie fühlte sich einfach zu schlecht dafür. Langsam begann sie zu begreifen, dass sie Remus nie wieder sehen würde, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel. Sie vertraute sich nur ihrem Tagebuch an, in dem sie ihre Gefühle und Gedanken niederschreiben und sich somit etwas besser fühlen konnte._

_Es war ein grauer Nachmittag Mitte November. Sarah stand vor einem großen Spiegel und schaute sich von der Seite an, besonders die Körpermitte. Ihr Bauch wölbte sich schon ein kleines bisschen, eine Hose von ihr hatte nicht gepasst. _

_Jetzt, da sie in Amerika war, wo andere Gesetze galten, wo es keine Umbridge gab, war es nicht mehr nötig, das Baby nicht zu behalten. Sie hatte schon Remus verloren, das Kind wollte sie behalten. So hatte sie wenigstens etwas von ihm, das sie an ihn erinnern würde, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie ihn sowieso nie würde vergessen können._

_Zärtlich strich sie über ihren Bauch, in dem sich ein Teil von Remus befand, und lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt, dass Remus an ihrer Seite wäre, so wie es bei James und Lily war. Wie es den beiden und Harry wohl ging? Ob sie sich immer noch verstecken mussten?_

_Es klopfte an der Tür und einen Moment später steckte ihre Mutter den Kopf zur Tür herein. Sarah ließ ihr T-Shirt schnell sinken, sie hatte ihrer Mutter noch nichts erzählt. Aber Mrs Sanford hatte den rundlichen Bauch ihrer Tochter schon gesehen und sah sich in ihrer Vermutung, die sie schon seit deren Ankunft hatte, bestätigt._

_"Ich hab dir eine Tasse Tee und etwas Kuchen mitgebracht. Du hast schon seit Tagen nichts gegessen, das kann nicht gut sein.", sagte sie mit mütterlicher Fürsorge. Sie betrat das Zimmer und stellte das Tablett, das sie mitgebracht hatte, auf Sarahs Nachttisch, auf dem zwei Fotos standen. Eines zeigte Sarah mit einer rothaarigen jungen Frau, auf dem anderen war ein sympathischer junger Mann mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen abgebildet. Mrs Sanford betrachtete die Fotos einen Augenblick und überlegte, in welcher Beziehung sie zu Sarah standen._

_"Ich hab keinen Hunger. Aber danke, Mum.", wehrte Sarah ab und zog ihr Shirt so weit runter wie möglich. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und angelte nach der Tasse. Mrs Sanford zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls auf das Bett._

_"Du solltest wirklich etwas essen, Sarah. Du bist zwar erwachsen, aber ich bin immer noch deine Mutter. Ich hab das Recht, ein bisschen auf dich aufzupassen.", sagte sie und hielt ihr den Teller hin._

_Sarah seufzte, nahm aber schließlich den Kuchen. "Danke.", sagte sie und spießte ein kleines Stück mit der Kuchengabel auf. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gut war, wenn sie so wenig aß, aber sie hatte einfach keinen Hunger. Und es war sowieso egal, schließlich blieb eh das wenigste in ihrem Magen._

_"Möchtest du mir jetzt sagen, was mit dir los ist?", versuchte es Mrs Sanford ein weiteres Mal. Vielleicht würde Sarah jetzt reden, wo sie sich schon ein paar Tage beruhigt hatte. "Warum bist du so überstürzt aus England abgereist? Dir hat es doch eigentlich relativ gut dort gefallen, oder?"_

_Sarah nickte leicht und starrte in ihre halbleere Tasse. Sie konnte einige Teeblätter darin herumschwimmen sehen. Der Wahrsageunterricht fiel ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte nie die Zeichen gesehen, die sie eigentlich hätte sehen sollen, der Unterricht hatte ihr nie viel Spaß gemacht. "Doch, es hat mir gefallen. Aber du hast sicher von dem Krieg gehört, der dort herrscht. Es war gefährlich, nur auf die Straße zu gehen, Angst und Schrecken haben geherrscht, täglich gab es neue Tote.", beschrieb Sarah die Situation. Sie schauderte._

_"Aber dieser Krieg ist doch nicht erst seit letzter Woche in England, oder?"_

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wieso?" Was sollte diese Frage?_

_"Dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso du ausgerechnet jetzt kommst. Bis jetzt hast du es doch auch gut in dem Land ausgehalten, in dem dieser Machtkampf stattfindet. Warum bist du denn nicht gleich zu mir nach Amerika gekommen, nachdem du mit der Schule fertig warst?"_

_"Es sind ... persönliche ... Gründe, wegen denen ich hier bin.", sagte Sarah schließlich und blickte immer noch in ihre Tasse. Sie fühlte sich im Moment sehr unwohl._

_"Du bist schwanger, stimmt's?", fragte Mrs Sanford jetzt sehr direkt._

_Sarah verrenkte sich den Hals, als sie aufsah und ließ vor Schreck ihre leere Tasse fallen. "Was?", fragte sie langsam und rieb sich den Nacken._

_Ihre Mutter lächelte sanft. "Ich kenne dich, mein Kind. Und ich kenne das Verhalten von schwangeren Frauen, ich war ja selbst mal eine. Keine Krankheit der Welt, die sich nicht mit ein paar magischen Heilmitteln heilen lassen kann, würde dafür sorgen, dass du so lange über der Kloschüssel hängst. Und außerdem", sie beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch ihrer Tochter, "ist das bald nicht mehr zu übersehen."_

_Sarahs Blick wanderte von ihrer Tasse zu der Hand ihrer Mutter und sie seufzte. Ihre Mutter war einfach zu schlau für sie oder kannte sie einfach viel zu gut. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert, weil sie es ihr nicht mehr sagen musste und vor allem, weil sie nicht sauer oder verärgert zu sein schien, sondern sich ... freute, wenn Sarah den Ausdruck, der in den Augen ihrer Mutter lag, richtig deutete. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf die von Mrs Sanford, die immer noch auf dem kleinen Bäuchlein lag und knüpfte somit ein sehr starkes Band zwischen sich, dem Baby und ihrer Mutter. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, sich endlich einmal wieder geborgen zu fühlen. Dieses Gefühl war in den letzten Wochen, seit sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie schwanger war, immer mehr verschwunden. Bei Remus war es noch besonders stark gewesen, aber sie hatte sich durch ihr Geheimnis so sehr von ihm entfremdet, wie es in dieser kurzen Zeit nur möglich gewesen war._

_Ohne das sie es mitbekommen hatte, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen und sie wurde von ihrer Mutter zärtlich umarmt._

_"Das ist der Grund, warum du weggelaufen bist, stimmt's?", fragte Mrs Sanford, nachdem sie Sarah für mehrere Minuten wie ein kleines Kind in ihren Armen gewiegt hatte. So hatte sie ihre Tochter noch nie erlebt, so verzweifelt und mutlos._

_Wortlos nickte Sarah und drückte sich noch etwas mehr an ihre Mutter. Ihre Tränen waren noch immer nicht versiegt, langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie eine geheime Quelle hatte._

_"Was war denn das Problem? Ist der Vater gegen das Kind? Oder ist es deine Arbeit gewesen? Hast du dich überfordert gefühlt? Hat der Vater dich gezwungen, das Kind abzutreiben?", warf Mrs Sanford alle möglichen Spekulationen in den Raum._

_Sarah schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und sorgte so dafür, dass sich mal wieder alles um sie drehte. Sie löste sich von ihrer Mutter und trocknete schniefend ihr Gesicht an der Bettdecke. "Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass der Vater gegen das Baby wäre. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich sicher gefreut. Aber ... er wusste gar nicht, dass ich schwanger bin.", sagte sie schließlich._

_"Nicht?", wiederholte Mrs Sanford überrascht. "Aber ... warum denn nicht? Wenn du doch sagst, dass er sich gefreut hätte..."_

_"Das ... das ist schrecklich kompliziert. Es gibt ... bestimmte Gesetze.", erklärte sie schließlich mühsam. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter nicht sagen, dass sie mit einem Werwolf zusammen gewesen und nun sogar von ihm schwanger war._

_"Gesetze?", fragte sie neugierig und schaute ihre Tochter prüfend an. "Warum denn Gesetze? Ist der Vater etwa ein Verbrecher? Ein Krimineller?"_

_Sarah lachte auf, so komisch kam ihr die Vorstellung vor, dass Remus ein Verbrecher sein sollte. "Beim Barte des Merlin, nein. Er ist alles andere als ein Verbrecher. Er ist so verständnisvoll, hilfsbereit, zärtlich, liebevoll, einfühlsam ..." Sarah brach ab, sie konnte nicht weiter von seinen wundervollen Eigenschaften sprechen, wo er doch anscheinend tot war._

_Mrs Sanford legte ihrer Tochter tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du ihm dann nichts erzählt hast."_

_"Ich konnte nicht, Mum. Es ging einfach nicht. Ich kann dir die Gründe nicht sagen, das wäre zu kompliziert.", versuchte Sarah eine Erklärung zu finden, die ihrer Mutter genügte._

_Mrs Sanford nickte langsam. "Wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest, ist das in Ordnung, Sarah.", erwiderte sie._

_Sarah wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du schlecht von dem Vater denkst. Es gibt einige Dinge in seinem Leben, die eine Zukunft zwischen uns einfach unmöglich machen, so sehr ich mir auch das Gegenteil eingeredet habe.", sagte sie. "Aber er ist oder war ein wirklich wundervoller Mann, den ich mehr liebe als ich das je für möglich gehalten habe."_

_"Er war ein wundervoller Mann? Willst du damit sagen, dass er ... tot ist?"_

_Sarah zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ich ... ich weiß es nicht. Im ersten Moment hab ich das geglaubt, aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke ... kann sein, dass ich mich getäuscht habe.", sagte sie leise und sah vor ihrem inneren Auge wieder einmal die Ereignisse jenen Abends vorbei ziehen._

_"Wie kann man sich bei so etwas denn täuschen?", fragte Mrs Sanford ungläubig. _

_"Ich war an dem Abend sehr durcheinander gewesen. Ich hatte Angst. Es war alles schrecklich unübersichtlich, Schreie, Verletzte, Tote. Ich bin gerade noch so von da weg gekommen. Der Kampf war unberechenbar, die Opfer hatte man schon gar nicht mehr zählen können. Ich war gerade ein paar Hauser entfernt gewesen, da hat es einen furchtbar lauten Knall gegeben, alles hat gewackelt, ich dachte, die Häuser um mich herum würden einstürzen. Ich wollte weg und gleichzeitig wieder zurück und bin dann hingefallen. Dabei ist mein Zauberstab kaputtgegangen, aber das war das nebensächlichste.", erzählte sie und erneut liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen._

_Mrs Sanford hörte schockiert zu. Hier in Amerika wurde noch so wenig über den Krieg in England berichtet, dass sie das Ausmaß, von dem ihre Tochter berichtete, zutiefst entsetzte. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie dieses Haus hier schon vor geraumer Zeit geerbt und war so rechtzeitig aus England weggegangen, um so wenig wie möglich von dem Krieg mitzubekommen._

_"Wieso wolltest du weg und zurück zugleich, Sarah?", fragte sie und reichte ihrer Tochter ein Taschentuch, dass diese dankbar entgegennahm._

_"Weil ... weil er noch dort war.", sagte Sarah schließlich und wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen schon so viel geweint, soviel hatte sie sonst in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht geweint._

_"Der Vater?", hakte Mrs Sanford nach. Sarah nickte. "Er war auch bei dem Kampf?"_

_"Ja, das war er. Und er hat mich gerettet. Hätte er mich nicht dazu überredet, dass ich von dort verschwinde, ich wäre tot gewesen, garantiert.", sagte sie und verspürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. "Er war noch dort, als diese ... diese Bombe explodiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hat er es geschafft, von dort wegzukommen, aber vielleicht rede ich mir einfach nur ein, dass er es überlebt hat, weil ich nicht wahrhaben will, dass er tot ist.", sagte Sarah und putzte sich die Nase. "Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass ich ihn einmal verlieren würde. Unsere Beziehung stand eigentlich nie unter einem so guten Stern, aber ich hab gedacht, solange wir uns lieben, wird alles gut.", gestand sie._

_"Habt ihr euch denn geliebt?"_

_Sarah nickte. "Ja, haben wir. So wie ihn habe ich noch nie jemanden geliebt. Und er mich auch. Es war so schön mit ihm, wie es unter diesen Umständen nur sein konnte und wir waren glücklich, sehr glücklich. Wäre diese verdammte Schwangerschaft nicht dazwischengekommen, dann ..." Sie ließ sich traurig nach hinten fallen und strich liebevoll über ihren kleinen Bauch._

_"Machst du das Kind dafür verantwortlich?", fragte Mrs Sanford besorgt._

_"Nein. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Das Kind kann nichts dafür, dass es existiert. Wir hätten besser aufpassen müssen, obwohl ich einfach nicht verstehe, wie das passieren konnte, wir haben uns so gut geschützt wie möglich, damit so etwas nicht passiert."_

_"Weißt du, meine Hebamme hat gesagt, Kinder, die eigentlich gar nicht sein dürften, wollen leben. Das sind die wahren Kämpfernaturen.", sagte Mrs Sanford weise. "Dieses Kind will leben, Sarah, davon bin ich fest überzeugt."_

_"Ich doch auch, Mum. Was denkst du denn, warum ich es nicht habe abtreiben lassen? Ich konnte nicht, ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich hab mir ganz tief in meinem Inneren ein Baby von ihm gewünscht, ganz besonders nachdem meine beste Freundin und ihr Mann auch eins bekommen haben und so glücklich waren. Ich wollte ein Kind von ihm haben, aber das ging nicht. Und als ich dann doch schwanger wurde, da musste ich mich entscheiden. Zwischen der Liebe meines Lebens und meinem Kind. Wie hätte ich das machen sollen? Wie?", versuchte sie ihrer Mutter ihren damaligen Gemütszustand klarzumachen._

_"Und es gab keine Alternative? Eins von beiden musstest du aufgeben?", fragte Mrs Sanford traurig. So eine Entscheidung konnte doch keiner treffen._

_"Keine einzige. Ich hab alles durchdacht, ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft, aber ich hatte keine anderen Möglichkeiten. Ich hab versucht, mich zu entscheiden, aber ich konnte nicht. Wenn er nicht tot wäre, ich wüsste immer noch nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden sollte."_

_"Ach Sarah.", sagte Mrs Sanford mitfühlend und umarmte ihre Tochter erneut. "Das tut mir so Leid für dich, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dein Leben einmal so kompliziert sein würde."_

_Sarah lächelte leicht. "Ich auch nicht, glaub mir. Wäre nicht das Baby, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne ihn leben sollte."_

_"So hast du immer etwas, das dich an ihn erinnern wird. Du erinnerst mich auch an deinen Vater, sehr oft."_

_"Ach ja?", fragte Sarah überrascht und schaute ihre Mutter an._

_"Oh ja, mein Schatz.", lächelte Mrs Sanford und strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Allein, wenn du mich so ansiehst. Diese Augen, das sind die Augen deines Vaters. Und wenn dein Kind auch die Augen seines Vater, die Haarfarbe, die Gesichtsform oder die Nase erben sollte, dann wirst du dich immer an ihn erinnern, glaub mir."_

_Sarahs Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. "Dazu brauche ich kein Kind, ich werde mich auch so immer an ihn erinnern."_

Flashback Ende

**TBC...**


	8. Die ganze Geschichte

_**A/N:** Jaah, ich weiß, das Kapitel hat wieder Ewigkeiten auf sich warten lassen, aber leider bin ich eine der Gestraften, die noch wichtige Arbeiten schreiben muss, wenn anderen schon eine Woche Ferien haben, also verzeiht mir bitte._

* * *

**Die ganze Geschichte**

"_Razeputz_!", murmelte Ginny und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den großen Fleck auf dem Teppich. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kürbissaft so hartnäckig sein kann.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie strich sich ihre roten Haare aus der Stirn.

"In Hogwarts gab es keine Teppiche in der Großen Halle.", erwiderte Harry, der nur mit halben Ohr zuhörte und überlegte, wie er Rebecca, die kommentarlos vom Frühstückstisch in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, davon überzeugen sollte, dass Remus kein schlechter oder gefährlicher Mensch war.

"Das ist auch gut so, kannst du dir Hermines Protest vorstellen, wenn die Hauselfen _solche _Flecken auch noch hätten wegputzen müssen?", sagte Ginny und betrachtete den sauber gezauberten Teppich prüfend.

"Vage.", sagte Harry und fing an auf und ab zu gehen. Rebecca hatte so geschockt ausgesehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte man es ihr anders sagen müssen, vorsichtiger. Warum war er so blöd gewesen und hatte einfach so gesagt, dass Remus ein Werwolf war? Es war schon Gang und Gebe, dass alle wussten, was Remus für ein Geheimnis hatte, Rita Kimmkorn hatte mit einigen Andeutungen in ihren Artikeln dafür gesorgt.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie Hermine es geschafft hat, einen wirklich offiziellen B.Elfe.R. zu gründen.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und beobachtete Harry, der mit jedem Schritt schneller zu werden schien.

"Mhm.", erwiderte er, blieb stehen, starrte die Tür an, hinter der Rebecca verschwunden war, seufzte und ging weiter.

Ginny stützte den Kopf in die Hände und verfolgte Harrys weiteren Weg. "Und die Zahl der Mitglieder steigt. Hättest du das gedacht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Ginny schob energisch ihren Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. Sie hielt Harry an seinem Handgelenk fest und brachte ihn damit zum stehenbleiben. "Hör endlich auf damit, hier einen Graben reinzutrampeln. Rebecca wird sich schon beruhigen oder besser gesagt wirklich begreifen, was diese Hiobsbotschaft genau zu bedeuten hat."

Harry schaute ihr in die Augen und ließ dann traurig seine Arme hängen. "Ich will nicht, dass sie schlecht von ihm denkt."

"Warum sollte sie das? Du hast doch auch nicht schlecht von ihm gedacht, nachdem du seine Geschichte damals erfahren hast. Sie muss das erstmal verarbeiten, er ist schließlich ihr Vater und nicht nur ihr Lehrer oder Freund des Vaters. Für sie hat so eine Nachricht doch ein ganz anderes Gewicht.", sagte Ginny vernünftig und zog Harry zum nächsten Stuhl, auf den sie ihn mehr oder weniger sanft drückte.

"Und wenn sie ihn jetzt nie wieder sehen will oder einfach abhaut?", fragte Harry besorgt und warf wieder einen Blick zur Tür.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Harry, sie hat Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihn endlich kennen zu lernen, da soll sie jetzt einfach gehen, ohne sich diesen Wunsch wirklich zu erfüllen? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Das ist einfach nur eine ... ungeahnte Komplikation."

Harry lachte. "Das ist mehr als eine ungeahnte Komplikation, Ginny."

"Aber auch nicht der Weltuntergang. Alle, denen Remus etwas bedeutet, haben sich mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden und sie akzeptiert, deine Eltern, Sirius, Tonks, wir, Rebeccas Mutter. Warum sollte seine Tochter es nicht auch tun? Wenn sie ihn besser kennen lernt, dann wird sie selber wissen, was für ein guter Mensch er ist und dann wird ihr das egal sein, so wie uns auch.", sagte Ginny überzeugt und unterstützte ihre Rede mit einem entschlossenen Nicken.

"Meinst du?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

"Ich meine nicht nur, ich bin davon überzeugt.", erwiderte Ginny. Dann fing sie an zu lächeln. "Wenn Umbridge davon erfährt, die geht an die Decke.", sagte sie schadenfroh. Die Gesetze, die Umbridge vor Jahren festgelegt hatte, waren nach langen Debatten erst gelockert und anschließend verworfen worden, weil es deswegen vor einiger Zeit einen großen Aufstand ausländischer Zauberer im Ministerium gegeben hatte und sich die zuständigen Zauberer mit Dafürhalten der Mehrheit dazu entschlossen hatten, mehr auf die magischen Wesen zuzugehen, da alle Respekt verdient hatten. Umbridge hatte nach diesem Urteil einen legenderen Wutanfall bei einem Interview des Magischen Rundfunks gehabt und war fortan zum Aktenverwalten abkommandiert worden.

"Meinst du Remus könnte deswegen Ärger kriegen?", fragte Harry besorgt. "Zu der Zeit, als Rebecca gezeugt wurde, galten wahrscheinlich noch andere, _strengere_, Gesetze."

Ginny winkte ab. "Ach Quatsch. Das ist doch bestimmt schon verjährt, dieses 'Vergehen'. Remus hat genug gelitten in den letzten Jahren, jetzt darf er ruhig mal etwas Glück im Leben haben. Er hat eine Frau und jetzt auch eine Tochter, das ist doch ein Grund zum Freuen, oder nicht?"

Harry nickte halbwegs beruhigt. "Da hast du Recht."

/-/

Remus ging den gleichen Weg zurück, den er auch gekommen war. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Sonne teilweise durch die Wolckendecke gekämpft und einige Strahlen erleuchteten den Park. Er war der Frau mit dem Pudel erneut begegnet, wahrscheinlich drehte sie mehrere Runden, um später nicht mehr mit dem Hund rauszumüssen. Diesen rosa Pullover konnte man dem Tier bestimmt nicht ohne größere Komplikationen anziehen. Remus erinnerte sich noch, wie James am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres versucht hatte, Sirius dazu zu bringen, sich in seiner Animagusform in so etwas hinein zu zwängen mit der Folge, dass James mehrere Tage in Madame Pomfreys Obhut im Krankenflügel verbringen musste.

Remus hatte das Tagebuch noch etwas weiter durchgeblättert, die nächsten Einträge handelten hauptsächlich von der Schwangerschaft und Sarahs größtem Wunsch, dass er bei ihr gewesen und das alles miterlebt hätte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr sie unter seinem Verlust gelitten hatte, ihm war es mit ihrem nicht anders gegangen, dazu kamen noch der Tod von James und Lily, Sirius' Verrat und Peters angeblicher Tod. Er hatte in der Nacht auf einen Schlag alle Menschen verloren, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er, der Werwolf, am längsten leben würde?

Ironie des Schicksals.

Remus überlegte, ob er jetzt schon bei Harry und Ginny vorbeischauen sollte, oder ob es noch zu früh sein würde. Da er vorhatte, zu ihrer Wohnung zu laufen und eine gute halbe Stunde entfernt war, entschied er sich dafür, schon dorthin zu gehen.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sich die Lage bei Harry und Ginny nicht viel verändert, zumindest, was Rebecca betraf, denn die war immer noch in ihrem Zimmer. Harry las mittlerweile wieder den _Tagespropheten _und widmete sich da besonders den Kleinanzeigen. Fred und George hatten einige Sonderangebote anzubieten, genau wie Madam Malkin, die diese Woche besonders preiswert Umhänge umnähte. Ginny las im _Klitterer, _es gab neue Entdeckungen von Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchgacklern, sowie eine große Warnung vor schleimigen Riesenhupfern, die es sich vorzugsweise in Staubsaugern und alten Schuhen bequem machten.

In der Wohnung herrschte eine angenehme Stille, nur ab und zu waren ein paar Raben zu hören, die sich um etwas stritten. Deshalb schreckten Harry und Ginny auch auf, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. Ginny stand auf und eilte zur Tür, ihr lockerer Pferdeschwanz wippte auf und ab. Sie öffnete, vor ihr stand Remus.

"Hallo Ginny.", begrüßte er seine ehemalige Schülerin.

Ginny lächelte. "Komm rein, Remus.", sagte sie und trat zur Seite.

"Danke." Er legte seinen alten Umhang ab und folgte Harrys Freundin ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den _Tagespropheten _inzwischen weggelegt hatte.

"Morgen Remus.", sagte Harry und stand auf. "Oder besser Mittag.", fügte er hinzu.

Remus erwiderte den Gruß und setzte sich dann auf einen der Stühle. Auch Harry und Ginny nahmen wieder Platz. "Und? Gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Ginny und stütze ihren Kopf in die Hände.

"Es ging. Ich hab schon schlechter geschlafen, aber auch besser. Normale Mitte, würde ich sagen. In der Früh wurde ich allerdings von Tonks aus dem Schlaf gerissen.", erzählte er lächelnd.

Harry nickte. "Jaah, wenn Tonks Nachtschicht hat, dann ist sie meistens noch schussliger. Vor allem Kingsley hat das mal zu spüren bekommen, der Arme."

"Sie hat sich dafür zehnmal entschuldigt.", verteidigte Remus seine Frau, die nach dem Vorfall wirklich aufgelöst war. "Und wie habt ihr geschlafen?", wechselte er das Thema.

"Och, eigentlich sehr gut, abgesehen davon, dass Ginny mitten in der Nacht dann über Dinge nachgedacht hat, die auch bis heute Morgen Zeit gehabt hätten.", sagte Harry und warf Ginny einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu.

Remus legte den Kopf schief und überlegte, was dieser Satz zu bedeuten hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das wieder irgendein privater Witz zwischen den beiden.

"Tja, wenn mich aber schon gestern interessiert hat, warum Remus nichts von seiner Tochter weiß, warum soll ich dann erst bis heute mit dem Nachdenken warten?", fragte Ginny schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, erwiderte aber nichts.

"Jaah, darüber hab ich letzte Nacht auch nachgedacht.", sagte Remus nach einer Weile.

"Und? Bist du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?", fragte Harry gespannt und richtete sich etwas auf. Auch Ginny schaute Remus interessiert an.

"Ich nicht, aber Sarahs Tagebuch hat mir beim Nachdenken geholfen. Ich weiß jetzt so ungefähr, warum sie mir nichts gesagt hat.", erklärte Remus und holte das Buch, das ihn in den letzten Stunden sehr beschäftigt hatte, heraus.

"Das war in der Kiste, die Rebecca dir gegeben hat?", erkundigte sich Ginny neugierig, die überlegte, von wo er es sonst haben könnte.

Remus nickte. "Ja. Anscheinend war diese Kiste im Endeffekt für mich bestimmt, wenn ich nach dem ersten Eintrag in dem Buch gehe, den sie speziell an mich geschrieben hat.", überlegte er.

"Bestimmt war diese Kiste für dich bestimmt.", sagte Harry überzeugt. Ginny lachte, weil der Satz sich lustig anhörte, mit diesen zwei 'bestimmt' am Anfang und am Ende. "Sonst hätte sie sicher nicht so geglüht, als du sie berührt hast."

"Das finde ich auch.", stimmte Ginny zu und warf ihrem Freund einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, weil sie eben gelacht hatte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Remus. "Was ist damals passiert?", fragte sie und versuchte, nicht allzu neugierig zu klingen. Immerhin war das eine Privatsache, die sie eigentlich nichts anging. "Du musst uns natürlich nichts erzählen, schließlich ist es deine Sache und wir haben eigentlich nichts damit zu tun - "

"Natürlich habt ihr etwas damit zu tun.", unterbrach Remus Ginny. "Schließlich ist Rebecca zu euch gekommen."

"Aber auch nur, weil 'Potter' ihr erster Anhaltspunkt war und sie im Ministerium zufällig mit mir zusammengestoßen ist.", warf Harry ein. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass Rebecca schnurstracks zu ihm gekommen war, es war einfach Glück gewesen.

"Und trotzdem habt ihr sie mitgenommen und ihr geholfen, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen.", beharrte Remus lächelnd. Harry war wirklich unverkennbar James und Lilys Sohn. Die beiden hätten auch so etwas gemacht, da war sich der Werwolf sicher.

"Also, was ist damals passiert?", unterband Ginny die kleine Diskussion. "Du musst uns natürlich nicht alles erzählen, Remus-", fing sie an, wurde aber erneut unterbrochen.

" - allerdings interessiert euch schon sehr, warum ich von Rebecca nichts wusste und sie nichts von mir?", sagte Remus lächelnd. Harry und Ginny nickten synchron. "Also, der Grund, warum mir Sarah nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hat - und sie wusste, dass sie schwanger war, als wir uns noch regelmäßig getroffen haben - waren, leider, die Gesetzte, die Umbridge damals verfasst hat und die eine sehr lange Zeit auch gegolten haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr sie noch gekannt habt, jedenfalls besagten sie, dass ein Werwolf weder eine eheliche Verbindung eingehen noch ein Kind - leiblich oder adoptiert - haben durfte. Den meisten Werwölfen, die ich im St Mungos manchmal getroffen habe, haben diese Gesetze relativ wenig ausgemacht. Ist eigentlich sehr verständlich, schließlich findet man nicht alle Tage eine Frau, die mit dem Schicksal eines Werwolfes klarkommt und es kompromisslos akzeptieren kann. Viele hatten Beziehungen, die nichts ernstes waren und nicht wirklich auf Vertrauen basierten, die also nicht von dieser Hiobsbotschaft belastet waren. Aber wenn man heiraten will, dann ist ja eigentlich klar, dass die Frau oder der Mann Bescheid wissen müssen über dieses Schicksal und das tun eben die wenigsten Partner.", erklärte Remus ausführlich.

"Aber Rebeccas Mutter", fing Harry an.

"Sarah", half Remus mit dem Namen aus.

"Sarah", nickte der junge Mann. "Dieser Sarah hat es nichts ausgemacht. Sie hat es gewusst.", stellte er fest.

Der ehemalige Lehrer nickte. "Ja, sie hat es gewusst. Andernfalls hätte ich mich auf diese Beziehung gar nicht eingelassen. Sie wusste es, ohne, das ich ihr davon erzählt hätte, sie hat es mit der Zeit einfach herausgefunden, so wie Hermine damals, und auch James und Sirius. Es hat ihr auch nichts weiter ausgemacht, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich mit der Zeit an diese Tatsache gewöhnt hat und ich hab ihr immer wieder gesagt, sollte ihr das zu viel werden, diese Beziehung mit mir, dann kann ich sehr gut verstehen, wenn sie sich von mir trennt. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine großen Erwartungen gehabt, obwohl ich sie wirklich sehr gemocht und später auch geliebt habe, einfach, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie auf Dauer mit mir glücklich sein könnte. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann gab es auch eine Zeit, in der sie sich wirklich überlegt hat, sich von mir zu trennen.", gestand er und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus einem Glas, das Ginny für ihn hergezaubert hatte.

"Warum das denn?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Das war zu der Zeit, in der deine Eltern geheiratet haben, Harry.", erwiderte Remus, der damals wirklich eine unterschwellige Angst davor gehabt hatte, dass Sarah sich von ihm trennen würde. "Lily war Sarahs beste Freundin und dann ist es doch relativ normal, dass man da selbst manchmal an die Zukunft denkt und sich eine eigene Hochzeit ausmalt und so weiter."

Harry nickte verstehend. "Aber sie hat sich nicht von dir getrennt, oder?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das hat sie nicht. Eigentlich zum Glück, aber ich hab mich immer schuldig gefühlt, weil sie wegen mir auf all diese 'normalen' Dinge verzichten musste. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, das ich das wirklich wert war, so ein großes Opfer."

"Aber das bist du doch wert.", widersprach Ginny erstaunt. Wieso hielt Remus so wenig von sich, er war doch ein wirklich großartiger Mensch.

"Ginny, wenn du von dem Großteil der Gesellschaft als Monster angesehen und von fast allen gemieden wirst, dann sinkt dein Selbstwertgefühl tiefer in den Keller, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich wurde von den Wenigsten, die wussten, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, als Mensch gesehen. Oder sollte ich sagen, _auch _als Mensch gesehen. Diese Freundschaft mit Sirius, James und Peter ist schon etwas ganz besonderes für mich gewesen, aber dass eine wirklich wunderbare Frau auf so vieles für mich, der von der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen wird, verzichtet hat, das war etwas unvorstellbares für mich.

Das Thema Hochzeit und Kinder ist bei uns eigentlich nie aufgekommen, warum auch, es war sinnlos, gegen die Gesetze waren wir machtlos. Hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, vielleicht hätte ich sie wirklich geheiratet, obwohl ich damals eigentlich nicht das Gefühl gehabt habe, irgendetwas ändern zu müssen. Und wir befanden uns zu der Zeit in einem brutalen Krieg, da hatten wir teilweise auch anderes im Kopf als dieses Thema.

Und eigentlich hätte sie auch gar nicht schwanger werden können, wir haben wahrscheinlich mehr aufgepasst als alle anderen Paare, eben wegen dieser sinnlosen Gesetze, denn die Strafen, die man wegen sowas bekam, die waren wirklich nicht sanft."

"Was waren das denn für Strafen?", hakte Ginny nach. Ihr tat Remus immer mehr Leid, sie hatte sich gar nicht vorgestellt, dass selbst in dieser Richtung Werwölfe solche Probleme bekommen konnten.

"Ich weiß nicht, für wie lange, aber es gab einen Aufenthalt in Askaban - für beide - und das Kind musste abgetrieben werden, falls es dafür schon zu spät war, wurde es nach der Geburt umgebracht. Manchmal gab es auch andere Urteile, das hing von den Umständen ab. Jedenfalls gingen sie mit den 'Verbrechern' nicht so um, als hätten sie Samthandschuhe an."

Ginny schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und schaute Remus ungläubig an.

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Harry entsetzt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Ministerium _so _skrupellos war. Und wer war für dieses Unglück verantwortlich? Natürlich Umbridge, wer sonst! Er rückte automatisch näher zu Ginny, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie zärtlich.

"Leider doch.", erwiderte Remus. "Ihr seht also, Sarah war in keiner leichten Lage, als sie herausfand, das sie schwanger war. Nach ihren Tagebucheintragungen zu urteilen hat sie zwischen einer Abtreibung und der Entscheidung, mich zu verlassen, geschwankt."

"Aber man kann sich doch nicht zwischen dem Vater des Kindes und dem Kind selbst entscheiden.", sagte Ginny fassungslos und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Das war auch Sarahs Problem. Sie hat uns beide geliebt und sah sich außer Stande, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, zumal ich nicht einfach so mit ihr das Land verlassen konnte, leider gab es da auch irgendwelche Bestimmungen, die das furchtbar verkompliziert hätten.", seufzte Remus und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wasser.

"Und wie kam es jetzt dazu, dass sie sich doch für das Kind entschlossen hat?", wollte Ginny wissen, die sich fragte, wie um alles in der Welt Sarah das geschafft hatte.

"Es war letztendlich nicht sie, die das entschieden hatte. Es gab einen Kampf an dem Abend, an dem der Fidelius-Zauber über Lily und James ausgesprochen werden sollte. Es war alles ein furchtbaren Durcheinander, ich hab Sarah dazu gebracht, dass sie sich aus dieser Schlacht zurückzieht, sie sah so fertig aus, dass ich Angst hatte, dass ihr irgendwas passieren könnte, was ich unter keinen Umständen wollte. Kurz nachdem sie weg war, hat einer der Todesser eine Bombe gezündet, viele waren tot, Sirius und ich sind nur knapp entkommen. Wir haben dann nicht weit entfernt Sarahs kaputten Zauberstab gefunden, aber keine Leiche, was mich zu der Überlegung geführt hat, dass ein Todesser sie überwältigt und ihre Leiche mitgenommen hat. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt emotional ziemlich aufgewühlt gewesen, dann kamen noch die Ereignisse mit Voldemort und Lilys und James' Tod hinzu, ich hab nicht mehr geglaubt, dass Sarah am Leben war, auch wenn ich es gehofft hatte. Sie dachte anscheinend, dass ich von dieser Bombe getötet worden bin. In der selben Nacht hat sie ihre Koffer gepackt und ist zu ihrer Mutter nach Amerika gegangen. Ich war das einzige, das sie wirklich hier festgehalten hat.

Die restliche Schwangerschaft hat sie bei ihrer Mutter verbracht und dort auch Rebecca geboren, bis sie dann wohl gestorben ist.", schloss Remus.Soweit war er zwar noch nicht in dem Tagebuch gekommen, aber den Ausgang dieser Geschichte hatte er ja schon von Rebecca erfahren.

"Das ist ja mal eine tragische Geschichte.", sagte Ginny fasziniert und zutiefst erschüttert.

"Und wieder mal war diese scheiß Umbridge dafür verantwortlich.", stellte Harry sauer fest. "Diese Frau hat wirklich Talent dazu, Leben zu zerstören. Die sollte mal in Askaban schmoren!" Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Handrücken, die Narben, die er in seinem fünften Schuljahr in seine Haut hatte ritzen müssen, waren immer noch schwach zu erkennen. Immer, wenn er ihr im Ministerium begegnete, was zum Glück nicht oft der Fall war, konnte er nicht widerstehen, ein schnalzendes Geräusch zu machen, was in dieser Frau immer noch eine leichte Panik auslöste.

Remus lächelte leicht. "Sirius hat sie auch nie gemocht. Als ich ihm auf James' Junggesellenabschied davon erzählt habe..." Sein Lächeln wurde etwas breiter.

Flashback Anfang

_Sirius seufzte. "Weißt du, Prongs, manchmal ist es richtig deprimierend, dich so glücklich zu sehen."_

_"Du kannst das auch haben, Padfoot. Du musst nur eine Frau finden, die du liebst und heiraten möchtest.", schlug Remus vor und trank einen Schluck Butterbier._

_"Das sagst du so einfach, Moony. Als ob man nur mit dem Finger schnippen müsste, und schon hätte man eine Freundin. Aber so einfach ist das nicht.", sagte er ernst._

_"Hast du vergessen, mit wem du sprichst? Ich weiß, wie schwer sowas ist, noch besser als du, Sirius."_

_"Aber mit Sarah hast du doch einen echten Glücksgriff. Warum heiratest du sie denn nicht, Moony, ihr seit doch schon so lange zusammen wie Lily und Prongs.", schlug Sirius vor und nahm Peter, der inzwischen schon schnarchte, seinen Krug aus der Hand. Er vertrug wirklich wenig Alkohol, der Arme. Aber das hier war James' Junggesellenabschied und da durfte der untersetzte junge Mann natürlich nicht fehlen._

_"Wenn ich kein Werwolf wäre, gerne.", erwiderte Remus leise. "Dann würde ich sie sehr gerne heiraten, das kannst du mir glauben, aber so geht es eben nicht."_

_"Warum denn nicht?", fragte Sirius interessiert. "Wenn du sie heiraten willst, was ist dann das Problem? Sie würde dich bestimmt heiraten wollen, ihr seid doch schon zwei Jahre zusammen."_

_"Es gibt Gesetze, Padfoot. Gesetze, die besagen, dass ein Werwolf weder heiraten noch Kinder kriegen darf noch sonst etwas, was ein normaler Mensch tut.", seufzte Remus und trank einen weitern Schluck._

_"Seit wann gibt es denn die? Von denen hab ich noch nie was gehört.", hakte Sirius nach. Er schaute unauffällig über die Schulter und versicherte sich, dass niemand zuhörte. Aber alle schienen mit sich beschäftigt zu sein, nur hin und wieder zeigte einer auf Peter und lachte._

_"Das sind ziemlich neue Gesetze, die wurden erst vor kurzer Zeit verfasst.", erklärte Remus. "Da ist jetzt so eine ehrgeizige Hexe im Ministerium, die es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, allen das Leben schwer zu machen, die nicht ihren Idealen entsprechen. Die hat nicht nur die Werfwölfe im Visier, auch Zentauren, Wassermenschen, Halbriesen, Vampire und so weiter hat sie auf dem Kieker.", seufzte Remus._

_Sirius schlug erzürnt mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der gefährlich zu schwanken anfing. Peter hatte einen Hopser gemacht, schlief aber seelenruhig weiter. James hatte dem Werwolf tröstend den Arm auf die Schulter gelegt. "Ich glaube mein Hippogreif tanzt Tango!", wetterte Sirius. "Wie heißt diese Vettel?"_

_"Dolores Umbridge.", erwiderte Remus. Ihm war diese Frau höchstgradig unsymphatisch._

_"Dieser Name ist der schlimmste, den ich je gehört habe.", stellte Sirius fest. _

_"Ist das die Frau, die aussieht, wie eine Kröte?", überlegte James._

_Remus nickte. "Ja, das ist sie. Ich bin ihr einmal im Ministerium auf einem leeren Gang begegnet. Erst war sie geschockt, weil sie gewusst hat, was ich war, und dann hat sie wie von Sinnen geschrieen: 'Weiche von mir, du Halbmensch.' Sie hat schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen.", erzählte Remus. Das war eines der unangenehmsten Erlebnisse seines Lebens gewesen._

_"Diese Frau leidet unter Größenwahn.", sagte James nüchtern._

_"Wäre Dumbledore nicht plötzlich gekommen und hätte sie in ein Gespräch über Hausschuhe verwickelt, die hätte mir einen Schockzauber auf den Hals gehetzt oder noch schlimmeres.", berichtete er._

_"Und so jemand darf im Ministerium arbeiten?", zweifelte James. "Niemand, der alle Kessel im Keller hat, würde das erlauben."_

_"Naja, ich denke nicht, dass diese Person weit kommen wird. Nicht, nachdem, was du erzählt hast.", vermutete Sirius._

_"Das hoffe ich sehr. Wer weiß, was dieser Frau sonst noch einfällt.", sagte Remus niedergeschlagen. Er hatte es nicht leicht im Leben, bei weitem nicht._

Flashback Ende

"Wo ist eigentlich Rebecca?", erkundigte sich Remus, so als wäre ihm gerade eben erst aufgefallen, dass sie fehlte. Er sah sich suchend im Wohnzimmer um.

"Die ist in unserem Gästezimmer. Sie war etwas ... nun ja, sagen wir mal, überrascht, als Harry ihr beim Frühstück heute morgen aus Versehen gesagt hat, dass du ein Werwolf bist.", erklärte Ginny die Lage so vorsichtig wie möglich, zumindest hoffte sie das.

Remus' Miene schien etwas trauriger zu werden. "Oh.", sagte er. "Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sarah ihrer Mutter davon erzählt hat, woher soll Rebecca es also wissen?", meinte er, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. "So eine Nachricht ist wirklich kein Klacks, sowas muss jeder erst verarbeiten."

"Tonks hast du noch nichts von ihr erzählt, oder?", erkundigte sich Ginny interessiert. Wenn der eigene Ehemann eine Tochter hatte, interessierte das normalerweise die Ehefrau.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Sie war totmüde von ihrer Nachtschicht und wollte eigentlich nur schlafen, da wollte ich sie nicht zusätzlich noch belasten. Außerdem muss ich diese Nachricht auch noch verarbeiten. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, jemals ein Kind zu haben. Aber ich hab auch nicht gedacht, dass ich irgendwann einmal eine Frau haben werde. Ich sollte mich wohl mehr auf Überraschungen einstellen.", sagte er lächelnd. Er hätte nie im Leben geglaubt, doch noch eines Tages so viel Glück zu haben.

Ginny lachte. "Naja, sehr viel mehr werden wohl nicht mehr kommen, außer du hast noch fünf andere Kinder, von denen du auch nichts weißt.", scherzte sie.

Remus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Garantiert nicht. Nach Sarah hatte ich keine Beziehung mehr, ich hatte zu große Angst, dass mir sowas nochmal passieren könnte.", gestand er. Er redete nicht oft über vergangene Beziehungen, aber zu Harry hatte er seit Sirius' und vor allem Dumbledores Tod ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, er war einer der Wenigen, der seine Eltern noch so gut gekannt hatte. Und irgendwann musste er sich diese Geschehnisse in seiner Vergangenheit einfach von der Seele reden, was bei Harry und Ginny in Moment sehr naheliegend war, da sie schon über Rebecca Bescheid wussten. Mit Tonks würde er in den nächsten Tagen auch noch sprechen, schließlich war sie seine Frau und musste über seine Tochter Bescheid wissen. Außerdem kannte sie die Gesetze, auch die vergangenen, des Ministeriums sehr gut, weshalb sie alles noch eher als Harry und Ginny verstehen würde, da war sich Remus sicher.

"Ach deshalb hast du dich auch so lange gegen Tonks gesperrt.", sagte Ginny verstehend. "Du hattest Angst, dass dir mit ihr etwas ähnliches wie mit Sarah passieren könnte."

Remus nickte. "Ja, das war mitunter ein Grund."

"Aber das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt.", wandte Harry ein. "Du bist mit Tonks glücklich verheiratet und eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund, warum sich das ändern sollte."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hab ich damals auch gedacht und am Ende hat meine Freundin ein Kind bekommen, von dem ich nichts wusste.", resümierte er und stand auf.

"Du willst gehen?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. Er war doch gerade erst gekommen.

"Eigentlich wollte ich mit Rebecca sprechen, aber wenn sie diese Nachricht über mich erst noch verdauen muss, dann gehe ich lieber wieder. Wer weiß, was Tonks in verschlafenem Zustand alles anstellt.", sagte er überzeugend, aber man konnte doch seine Enttäuschung heraushören, weil er seine Tochter nicht gesehen hatte.

"Vielleicht gehst du einfach mal zu ihr und schaust, ob sie das schon verdaut hat.", schlug Ginny schnell vor. Remus tat ihr Leid und sie wollte nicht, dass er schon ging. "Gehen kannst du dann ja immer noch."

"Genau, Ginny hat Recht. Rebecca wollte dich kennen lernen und das hat sie.", wandte Harry ein, stand auf und nahm Remus' Ellbogen.

"Aber wahrscheinlich nicht so.", widersprach der Werwolf und protestierte dagegen, dass Harry ihn zu Rebeccas Tür schob.

"Tja, auch das ist ein Teil von dir. Ein Teil, den alle Menschen, die dir nahestehen, akzeptiert haben. Sie wird es auch tun, du bist schließlich ihr Vater.", sagte Harry überzeugt und ließ den Ellbogen los. "Keine Widerrede, Professor Lupin. Du wirst jetzt mit deiner Tochter reden. Verstanden?"

Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Du bist deinem Vater wirklich ähnlich.", sagte er lächelnd.

"Das ist auch der Sinn daran. Und jetzt mach schon.", forderte Harry ihn auf, klopfte einfach an die Tür und verdrückte sich dann schnell wieder zu seiner Freundin, die im Wohnzimmer wartete.

Remus atmete tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Rebecca saß auf dem Bett und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Remus erinnerte sie in diesem Moment unglaublich an ihre Mutter. Kurz bevor Sarah gegangen war, hatte er sie auch oft so mutlos dasitzen sehen und es hatte ihm jedesmal einen Stich versetzt, weil er gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlicht hatte. Dass seine Tochter jetzt auch so traurig aussah, war nicht gerade das erfreulichste für einen Vater.

Remus atmete tief durch und trat langsam über die Türschwelle. "Hallo.", sagte er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Rebecca zuckte trotzdem zusammen und drehte schnell den Kopf in seine Richtung. In ihren Augen lag etwas sehr ängstliches, was Remus einen weiteren Stich versetzte. Sein eigenes Kind hatte Angst vor ihm.

"Hallo.", sagte sie vorsichtig und rutschte etwas weiter von ihm weg, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie war sehr unsicher in seiner Nähe und wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Immerhin hatte sie einen Werwolf vor sich. Einen Werwolf, der ihr Vater war. Sie wandte den Blick von seinen Augen ab.

_Ganz ruhig Rebecca. Ganz ruhig. Du wolltest ihn unbedingt kennen lernen, jetzt kennst du ihn endlich und jetzt hast du Angst vor ihm. Was ist nur los mit mir, ich hab doch ein Leben lang davon geträumt, endlich den Menschen zu sehen, von dem ich diese Augen habe. Jetzt ist diese Möglichkeit endlich da und was mache ich? Mich soweit wie möglich von ihm entfernen. Nein, so geht das nicht!_

Aber wie sollte es sonst gehen? Sie kannte diesen Mann schließlich nicht, sie wusste nichts über ihn. Ihre Großmutter hatte Recht gehabt, es war eine Schnapsideee gewesen, nach ihm zu suchen. Sie hatte sich so gewünscht, ihn endlich zu sehen, dass gar kein Platz für den Gedanken war, dass sie vielleicht enttäuscht sein würde.

"Und? Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Remus, dem dieses Schweigen sehr unangenehm war. Aber worüber sollte er sich mit ihr unterhalten?

Rebecca nickte. "Ja, hab ich. Dieses Bett ist sehr bequem und Harry und Ginny sind tolle Gastgeber.", antwortete sie langsam. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte, als auf seine Frage zu antworten.

"Jaah, die beiden sind sehr nett.", erwiderte Remus und fragte sich, wie er es Zustande brachte, so einen Unsinn daherzureden. Er trat einen Schritt näher und wartete auf Rebeccas Reaktion. Dieses Mal blieb sie sitzen, wo sie war, auch wenn es sie einige Überwindeg kostete. Nur in die Augen konnte sie ihm noch nicht sehen, jedenfalls nicht für mehr als ein paar Sekunden.

"Das glaube ich auch. Nicht jeder hätte mich gleich mit zu sich nach Hause genommen.", bestätigte Rebecca und bemerkte, wie Remus noch einen Schritt näher kam und sie dabei sorgfältig beobachtete. Er wartete anscheinend auf ein Zeichen von ihr, dass ihm sagte, dass er zu weit ging und ihr diese Nähe zu ihm unangenehm war. Aber es kam keines. Sie versuchte ein weiters Mal, ihm in die Augen zu blicken, aber nach einigen kurzen Sekunden schaute sie wieder weg.

"Aber zu leichtgläubig sind sie auch nicht. Besonders Harry hat gelernt, nicht gleich jedem zu vertrauen, das hatte in der Vergangenheit schon einige üble Folgen für ihn.", sagte er und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Jetzt war er beinahe beim Bett angekommen und Rebecca hatte immer noch keinen Einspruch erhoben.

"Ja, die beiden haben angedeutet, dass sie schon eine Menge erlebt haben.", erwiderte Rebecca. Sie verspürte allerdings im Moment nicht die geringste Neugier herauszufinden, was Harry und Ginny nun schon alles passiert war. Viel mehr interessierte sie immer noch, was zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war.

"Harry hat in seiner Schulzeit mehr erlebt als ich und dabei hat James immer behauptet, dass das gar nicht möglich wäre.", meinte Remus und ließ sich langsam auf die Bettkante sinken. Rebecca saß am anderen Ende und drehte langsam den Kopf.

"Dieser James ist Harrys Vater, oder?", fragte sie, um die Zusammenhänge richtig zu verstehen.

Remus nickte. "Ja, James ist Harrys Vater. Er war in der Schule einer meiner besten Freunde. Lily, diese rothaarige Frau, von der du sicher schon mal ein Foto gesehen hast, ist Harrys Mutter. Sie war in Hogwarts die beste Freundin deiner Mutter.", erklärte Remus und schob sich Millimeter für Millimeter näher zu seiner Tochter.

"Ja, ich glaube, dass hast du gestern Abend schon mal erwähnt.", erwiderte Rebecca und überlegte, ob das auch stimmte. Gestern Abend war so viel gesagt worden, dass sie sich schon längst nicht mehr an alles erinnern konnte.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist gut möglich.", sagte er und wandte den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht ab, selbst wenn sie immer noch die Wand fixierte. "Gestern Abend ... ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, so plötzlich mit meiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden, verstehst du?" Rebecca zuckte mit den Schultern, genau wie er es eben auch getan hatte. "Das war ein Teil meines Lebens, mit dem ich abgeschlossen hatte. Oder zumindest hatte ich es versucht. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, über deine Mutter hinwegzukommen, bei weitem nicht, und gestern wurde das alles wieder aufgerollt ...", versuchte er seine gestrigen Handlungen zu erklären.

Rebecca nickte. Das konnte sie sehr gut verstehen. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf.

"Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du weißt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin.", sagte Remus gerade heraus. Er hatte sich entschlossen, nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumzureden und auf den Punkt zu kommen. Das machte es für alle Anwesenden leichter, meinte er.

Rebecca schaute wieder zu der Wand und nickte. Für einige Augenblicke hatte sie diese Tatsache ganz vergessen, aber jetzt trat dieses Wissen wieder jäh in ihr Bewusstsein.

"Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass dir das Angst machen muss, niemandem, der davon erfahren hat, ging es anders.", fing Remus verständnisvoll an und musterte sie von der Seite. So wie er es beurteilte, kam sie ihm gar nicht vor, als hätte sie viel Angst.

"Auch meiner Mutter?", fragte sie langsam und trotzdem gespannt. Das war etwas, dass sie brennend interessierte.

Remus legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte, ob Sarah ihm je etwas darüber erzählt hatte. "Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das gar nicht.", gestand er.

"Wieso? Weil sie gar nichts davon wusste?", fragte Rebecca sofort. Sie hatte es doch geahnt, er hatte seine Mutter reingelegt, obwohl sie sich das eigentlich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte.

Ihr Vater lachte. "Beim Barte des Merlin, nein! Sie hat es schon gewusst.", sagte er und rückte wieder etwas näher zu ihr.

"Sie hat es schon gewusst? Wie das denn?", fragte Rebecca überrascht. Das war nun widerum etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Nun, wir waren sieben Jahre lang auf der selben Schule. Nach einiger Zeit waren wir mehr oder weniger gut befreundet. Meine Freunde haben es bereits im zweiten Schuljahr herausgefunden. Und Sarah war eine kluge Frau, warum sollte sie nicht misstrauisch werden?", sagte er, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. Er selbst hatte es damals zwar auch nicht glauben können, aber damals war damals.

"Hättest du es ihr gesagt?", wollte Rebecca wissen und drehte nun wieder langsam ihren Kopf. Sie wollte nichts überstürzen, gestern war das ja schon der Fall gewesen. Heute wollte sie alles in Ruhe angehen und endlich einige Fragen klären, die ihr schon seit langem, oder auch erst seit einigen Minuten, im Kopf herumschwirrten.

"Ganz ehrlich: Nein. Ich war froh, dass ich mit Sarah befreundet sein konnte, ich wollte mir dieses wertvolle Geschenk nicht kaputt machen. In meiner Situation hat man nicht viele Freunde, viele haben Angst vor der Tatsache, mir ging es anfangs auch so. Ich dachte, mein Leben wäre zu Ende, als ich gebissen wurde und da war ich noch sehr klein. Meine Familie hat mir geholfen, damit fertig zu werden und später auch meine Freunde. Ich hatte Angst, diese Freundschaft mit Sarah zu verlieren, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde. Merlin sei Dank hat es ihr nichts ausgemacht.", lächelte er und erinnerte sich wie schon gestern an ihr Gespräch auf dem Ball und dem darauffolgenden Kuss.

"Es hat ihr nichts ausgemacht?", fragte Rebecca, die immer überraschter war. Sie erfuhr hier Sachen von ihrer Mutter, mit denen sie nie gerechnet hatte. Aber das war nur ein weiterer Grund gewesen, warum sie ihren Vater unbedingt hatte kennen lernen wollen.

"Nun ich denke, anfangs war sie schon geschockt oder zumindest überrascht. Aber sie hat es schon ziemlich lange gewusst, vermute ich, und sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Es war nicht so, als ob sie das aus heiterem Himmel erfahren hätte, so wie du heute."

Rebecca nickte. "Ja, ich wäre gerne vorgewarnt gewesen, Ich versteh nicht, warum mir meine Grandma davon nichts erzählt hat.", sagte sie verständnislos. Sie hatte ihren Kopf jetzt soweit gedreht, um Remus in die Augen blicken zu können. Eine blonde Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Remus war unglaublich erleichtert, als er erkennen konnte, dass die Angst, die er vor kurzem noch in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, nun beinahe verschwunden war.

"Ich würde sagen, Sarah hat ihrer Mutter dieses Detail verschwiegen. Ich kannte deine Grandma nicht, sie hatte schon in Amerika gewohnt, als deine Mutter und ich zusammen waren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie es so gut aufgenommen hätte, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihre Tochter von einem Werwolf schwanger ist. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es hier in England nicht legal war.", gab er zu.

Rebeccas Augen weiteten sich. "Es war nicht legal? Was soll das genau heißen?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Remus räusperte sich. Jetzt war er es, der den Blick abwandte. "Nun ja, es gab hier zu der Zeit einige Gesetze, die so etwas verboten haben. Völlig sinnlos. Die Hexe, die sie verfasst hat, hat panische Angst vor so genannten Halbblütern, obwohl die meisten sehr viel mehr Gehirn haben als sie selbst, und sie hat es sich eben zur Aufgabe gemacht, uns allen ungerechtfertigt das Leben schwer zu machen. Leider hat sie das viel zu lange ungehindert geschafft, muss ich sagen." Er seufzte. "Es war verboten, dass ein Werwolf Kinder bekam und Sarah hat das leider ausbaden müssen ..." Er fing an, Rebecca die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, wie er sie schon Harry und Ginny erzählt hatte.

Schon allein das brachte Vater und Tochter an diesem Vormittag näher, als sie geglaubt hatten.

**TBC...**


	9. Entdeckungen

**A/N: **Es tut mir wirklich unendlich Leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber ich hatte ein großes kreatives Tief, wahnsinnig viel um die Ohren und FFs mit weniger komplizierter Handlung, an denen es sich leichter arbeiten ließ. Aber jetzt bemühe ich mich, hier etwas voran zu kommen und euch nicht mehr so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten zu lassen.

Diese FF hat jetzt einen Trailer, von mir erstellt. Der Link ist in meinem Profil zu finden und ich hoffe, einige von ihn schauen ihn sich vielleicht mal an.

* * *

**Entdeckungen**

"Ein anderes Wort für Schrumpfhörniger Schnachgackler.", sagte Ginny laut und kratzte sich am Kopf. Sie starrte auf eine Seite des verkehrtherumgedrehten _Klitterers_ und versuchte das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen.

"Schwachsinn.", meinte Harry und unterstrich etwas in einem Fachbuch über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das er gerade las. Er war immer noch auf der Suche nach neuen Verteidigungsflüchen, die für seine Arbeit als Auror wichtig werden konnten.

"Ich weiß nicht, Harry.", zweifelte Ginny und kratzte sich mit ihrer Feder am Kinn. "S-c-h-w-a-c-h-s-i-n-n.", buchstabierte sie und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Passt nicht.", stellte sie fest und warf ihrem Freund einen Blick zu. "Weißt du noch was anderes?"

"Wie wäre es mit völlig bescheuerte Idee eines total Verblödeten?", schlug er vor und grinste.

Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "So logisch es auch klingt, die Buchstaben passen leider nicht rein.", sagte sie gespielt bedauernd und wandte sich jetzt einer anderen Frage zu. "Das war eine erschreckende Geschichte, meinst du nicht?", fragte sie nach zehn Minuten, in denen sie versucht hatte, einige von den Fragen zu lösen und doch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen war, weil einige Fetzen von Remus Erzählungen in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten.

"Du meist die von Remus und Sarah?", vergewisserte sich Harry und blickte von seinem Buch auf. Ginny nickte. "Ja. Ich wusste zwar, dass sein Leben schwer war, sehr schwer, zugegeben. Und seine Erzählungen waren nie das Gelbe vom Ei, aber dass ihm sogar noch in Richtung Familie die Hände gebunden waren, und das so drastisch, das hätte ich nicht gedacht.", sagte er und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Diese Behandlung kam ihm, wieder einmal, sehr ungerecht vor und er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, wie Umbridge es geschafft hatte, so lange freie Hand bei diesen Entscheidungen zu haben. Aber da Werwölfe nicht gerade zu den beliebtesten Geschöpfen in der Zauberergesellschaft gehörten, war es eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich.

"Umbridge ist wirklich eine blöde Kuh. Snape war dagegen ja wirklich liebenswürdig.", meinte Ginny, überdachte dann ihre Aussage und schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Nein, streich das. Snape ist alles andere als liebenswürdig.", verbesserte sie sich.

"Das will ich aber auch hoffen.", sagte Harry, der ihr gerade einen entrüsteten Blick zugeworfen hatte. "Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen ist, dass Snape seine Fächer wirklich beherrscht hat und Umbridge nicht."

"Eigentlich bringt es nichts, darüber zu diskutieren, Umbridge versauert in irgendeiner Abteilung im Ministerium und Snape ist wahrscheinlich tot, jedenfalls unserer Informationen nach, also sind wir wenigstens diese Sorgen los.", sagte Ginny zuversichtlich und überlegte erneut, was ihr anstatt "Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchgackler" einfiel.

"Das hab ich auch gedacht, aber wir sehen ja jetzt noch die Folgen, die Umbridges Handlungen hatten. Ich meine, Remus hat eine Tochter, von der er mindestens zwanzig Jahre lang nichts wusste und die er hätte kennen lernen können, wenn Umbridge nicht gewesen wäre.", seufzte Harry bedauernd.

"Aber er lernt sie jetzt kennen. Das ist doch auch was, oder nicht?", wandte Ginny lächelnd ein. "Besser später als nie."

"Meinst du das wird nochmal was mit den beiden?", fragte Harry zweifelnd und warf wieder einmal einen Blick auf die Tür.

"Auf jeden Fall.", sagte Ginny überzeugt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dieses Gespräch vor kurzer Zeit schon einmal geführt hatten. "Remus ist doch schon vor geraumer Zeit zu Rebecca gegangen und bis jetzt hat noch keiner von beiden das Zimmer schreiend oder weinend verlassen und es gab auch keine lauten Geräusche, die auf irgendwelche Gewalttätigkeiten hinweisen - nicht, dass ich so etwas von den beiden erwartet hätte.", meinte sie. "Ich würde sagen, sie unterhalten sich einfach, um sich besser kennen zu lernen."

Harry starrte nachdenklich auf die Tür. "Du könntest tatsächlich Recht haben.", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich ihre Worte hatte durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Ach wirklich?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

"Ja, tatsächlich.", sagte Harry und fing an zu grinsen, als er die entrüstete Miene seiner Freundin bemerkte. "Das war ein Scherz, Gin.", sagte er beschwichtigend.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich fand ihn aber ganz und gar nicht komisch, nur dass du es weißt.", sagte sie beleidigt.

"Ach komm schon, Gin.", sagte Harry bettelnd und rückte etwas näher zu ihr. "Du weißt doch, dass es nicht so gemeint war." Er rückte noch näher. "Ich lege sehr viel Wert auf deine Meinung.", versicherte er ihr und fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen.

"Das glaub ich nicht.", protestierte sie schwach und fing an zu grinsen.

"Oh doch, das tust du.", widersprach Harry überzeugt und hörte dann in seinem Tun auf. "Tust du doch, oder?", fragte er jetzt zweifelnd und musterte sie genau.

"Natürlich tue ich das.", versicherte sie ihm und beugte sich näher zu ihm.

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", lächelte Harry. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt, als die Tür des Gästezimmers aufging und Remus und Rebecca herauskamen. Harry und Ginny richteten sich wieder auf und schauten die beiden interessiert an.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

Rebecca nickte strahlend. In ihren Augen war keine Spur mehr von Angst, was Ginny sehr beruhigte, da das heute morgen noch ganz anders ausgesehen hatte. Sie war froh, dass Remus und Rebecca sich anscheinend ausgesprochen hatten und auch sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis waren.

"Ja, alles bestens.", antwortete Remus und sah, wie Harrys Haltung sich entspannte und er einen zufriedenen Blick mit Ginny tauschte. Remus musste lächeln. Manchmal erinnerten ihn Harry und Ginny so sehr an Lily und James. Sie hatten auch solche Blicke gewechselt, wenn sie zum Beispiel von Professor McGonagall für ihre gute Schulsprecherarbeit gelobt wurden, was zugegeben sehr selten vorgekommen war.

"Sehr gut.", erwiderte Ginny und lächelte. Dann warf sie Harry einen weiteren Blick zu und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Küche. Er nickte unmerklich. "Wollt ihr ... wollt ihr vielleicht mit uns Mittagessen? Mum hat mir ein neues Rezept gegeben, das ich ausprobieren kann..."

"Wenn du es mir nicht übel nimmst, Ginny, dann würde ich gerne alleine mit Rebecca Essen gehen, wenn das in Ordnung ist.", unterbrach Remus seine ehemalige Schülerin und sah fragend zu seiner Tochter, die strahlend nickte. Remus warf Ginny einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Die rothaarige Hexe winkte ab. "Dann eben ein andermal.", sagte sie leichthin. "Du kannst die nächsten Nächte übrigens gerne noch hier schlafen.", wandte sie sich dann freundlich an Rebecca, die dadurch noch ein kleines bisschen mehr strahlte.

"Vielen Dank, Ginny. Aber nur, wenn es wirklich keine -"

"Es macht uns keine Umstände, keine Sorge.", beruhigte sie sie. "Und jetzt geht und habt viel Spaß ihr beiden, in Ordnung?", sagte Ginny bestimmt.

Die blonde Hexe nickte und folgte dann ihrem Vater zur Tür. Sie warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter auf das glückliche Paar. "Danke."

/-/

Tonks drehte den Kopf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich die Ziegelsteine hinter ihr sich auch wirklich schlossen und somit auch den Zugang den zur Winkelgasse. Der Tag war schöner geworden als angenommen, die grauen Wolken hatten sich um die Mittagszeit verzogen. Sie war durch einen aufdringlichen Sonnenstrahl geweckt worden, die sich durch die Gardienen gezwängt hatte. Sie war enttäuscht gewesen, dass Remus nicht im Haus war, als sie aufgestanden war. Normalerweise war er da und hatte sogar etwas gekocht, wenn sie Nachtschicht gehabt hatte, aber dieses Mal war sie allein in dem Haus gewesen und leider nichts essbares, weshalb sie in den Tropfenden Kessel zum Essen gegangen war und anschließend einige Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse erledigt hatte.

Sie fragte sich, wo Remus wohl war. Normalerweise sagte er ihr, wo er hinging oder hinterließ wenigstens einen Zettel, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte. Sie hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten, er tat es einfach. Nur dieses Mal nicht.

Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Überraschung für sie geplant oder ähnliches. Tonks freute sich schon, ihn wieder zu sehen, heute morgen hatten sie ja nur ein paar Worte wechseln können und letzte Woche war er noch auf irgendeiner Mission gewesen. Es hatte irgendwas mit den Werwölfen zu tun, aber sie wusste nichts genaues. Nur, dass er im Auftrag des Ministerium dort gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich sollte er auf die Werwölfe zugehen und sie von den jetzt etwas besser gewordenen Gesetzen überzeugen. Tonks hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass nur die wenigsten auf ihn hören würden. Wenn sie nicht schon früher versucht hatten, ein normales Leben zu führen, so wie Remus, dann war es jetzt sehr aussichtslos.

Sie warf einen Blick zu ihrer Tüte, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie in den nächsten Sekunden reißen würde, weil sie ein sehr verdächtiges Geräusch gehört hatte. Und tatsächlich, es war auch so. Der ganze Inhalt fiel polternd auf den kalten Boden. Tonks kniete sich fluchend hin und begann die Dinge einzusammeln, die sie besorgt hatte. Zum Glück war nichts zerbrechliches darunter und so musste sie sich wenigstens nicht darüber ärgern, dass etwas kaputt gegangen war.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, beschwor eine tauglichere Tüte herauf und stopfte ihre Besorgungen wieder hinein. Dann rappelte sie sich seufzend wieder auf. Ihre gute Laune hatte durch diesen Zwischenfall ein ganzes Stück abgenommen und so betrat sie missmutig den Tropfenden Kessel. Und was sie dort sah, vertrieb ihre gute Laune entgültig.

/-/

Remus hatte sich entschlossen, mit Rebecca in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen. Das Essen schmeckte gut und man brauchte kein Muggelgeld. Außerdem war es billig. Der Werwolf besaß immer noch relativ wenig Geld, auch wenn er jetzt mit Tonks zusammen durch ihr Aurorengehalt wieder mehr hatte, verschwenderisch ging er damit beiweitem nicht um.

Rebecca schien nichts dagegen zu haben, in der Kneipe zu essen. Ihr gefiel es dort auf Anhieb und sie gefiel den Leuten auf Anhieb. Remus wurde teilweise schief angeschaut, wahrscheinlich, weil die Leute sich fragten, was so eine gutaussehende junge Frau mit jemandem wie ihm machte, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er wurde oft schief angeschaut, besonders dann, wenn er in Begleitung einer Frau mit pinken Haaren war.

Tom gab ihnen einen Tisch in einer der ruhigeren Ecken des Tropfenden Kessels, wo sie nicht so sehr im Blick waren und sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnten. Nachdem beide einen leckeren Braten serviert bekommen hatten, den sie genüsslich verspeist hatten, kamen sie auch dazu, sich zu unterhalten.

"Wie war Mom eigentlich so?", erkundigte sich Rebecca interessiert. "Grandma hat mir zwar von ihr erzählt, aber das meiste war aus der Zeit, wo Mom noch klein war. Du kanntest sie doch schon in Hogwarts, oder? Grandma hat nie was darüber gesagt."

Remus nickte, nachdem er das letzte Stückchen Braten heruntergeschluckt hatte. "Ja, wir kannten uns seit der ersten Klasse. Wir waren eigentlich sehr schnell Freunde. Aber das war eher eine lockere Freundschaft, wir haben uns gerne unterhalten und solche Sachen. Ich hab mich immer distanziert von anderen Leuten, weil ich Angst hatte, dass sie vor mir Angst haben und mich verabscheuen würden, wenn sie mein Geheimnis herausfinden."

"Aber sie hat es doch rausbekommen, oder?", fragte Rebecca neugierig und blickte ihn interessiert an.

"Ja, das hat sie. Ich weiß nicht, seit wann sie es wusste, das habe ich Sarah nie gefragt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es schon sehr lange wissen musste. Sie war relativ beliebt in der Schule, sie und Jack galten als eines der Traumpaare, bis sie sich getrennt hatten."

"Und wie war Jack so?", erkundigte sich Rebecca und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Er war nett. Ich hatte nicht viel mit ihm zu tun, wir waren nicht im selben Haus und er war auch kein Vertrauensschüler, aber wenn wir uns mal unterhalten haben, dann war er immer höflich und nett. Er hat mich nie ausgelacht oder Witze darüber gemacht, wie wenig Geld meine Familie hat."

"Ihr hattet nicht viel Geld?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hatten wir nicht. Vieles von unseren Ersparnissen ist für Behandlungsmöglichkeiten nach meiner ... Infektion ausgegeben worden, sodass wir am Ende kaum noch etwas übrig hatten. Für meine Eltern war das ein sehr schwerer Schlag, fast schlimmer als für mich. Sie haben sich bald nur noch gestritten, es war schrecklich." Remus sah zu Boden und seufzte. "Und ich war Schuld daran.", fügte er hinzu.

Rebecca sah ihn entschlossen an und bewegte ihre Hand auf seine zu, zögerte dann aber und zog sie rasch wieder zurück. So viel Nähe war ihr dann doch noch etwas unheimlich. Remus schien davon nichts zu bemerken. "Du warst doch nicht Schuld daran. Du konntest sicher nichts dafür, dass du gebissen wurdest.", sagte sie bestimmt, aber ein kleiner Zweifel war doch noch da. "Oder?", fügte sie ganz leise hinzu.

"Nein, ich konnte nichts dafür, dass ich gebissen wurde und auch nichts dafür, dass meine Eltern sich gestritten haben. Mir haben sie geholfen, so gut sie konnten, aber wie erklärst du das einem Kind, das acht oder neun Jahre alt ist? Ich hab mir damals einfach die Schuld gegeben. Manchmal tue ich das heute noch, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das Unsinn ist. Kurz nachdem ich in Hogwarts war, haben sich meine Eltern scheiden lassen und bald darauf sind beide auch gestorben."

"Oh...", hauchte Rebecca traurig. Ihr Vater tat ihr in diesem Moment sehr Leid, wie er dasaß, in gebeugter Haltung, die angegrauten Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, er hatte viele Narben und ein sehr deprimierter Ausdruck war in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen getreten.

"Aber meine Freunde und auch Sarah haben mir geholfen, damit fertig zu werden. Ohne sie wäre ich damals sehr schlecht dran gewesen."

Rebecca nickte. "Das hast du schon öfters gesagt, glaub ich. Und jetzt? Wie ist das Leben von dir jetzt so?"

Sie bemerkte erleichtert, wie der traurige Ausdruck aus seinen Augen langsam verschwand. Sie wollte nicht, dass er durch ihre neugierigen Fragen an seine schreckliche Vergangenheit erinnert wurde, auch wenn sich das anscheinend nicht vermeiden ließ.

"Also, eine feste Anstellung hab ich nicht, auch wenn ich manchmal irgendwelche Aufträge vom Ministerium erhalte, was Vermittlungsversuche und ähnliches mit anderen, gefährlicheren, Werwölfen, betrifft. Ich habe auch, durch die Idee einer Freundin von mir, eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Werwölfe gegründet." Rebecca lächelte bei diesen Worten und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Remus erwiderte das Lächeln und bemerkte erstaunt, wie sehr sie auch in diesem Moment ihrer Mutter ähnelte. "Das klingt vielleicht komisch, aber es hilft einigen anderen Menschen, die erst vor kurzer Zeit gebissen worden sind, mit diesem Schicksal besser klar zu kommen. Sie sehen, dass man auch als Werwolf ein Leben führen kann, das sich kaum von anderen unterscheidet. Und ich bin da eben ein sehr gutes Beispiel."

"Du bist verheiratet, oder? Harry und Ginny haben da irgendwas erwähnt, glaube ich.", erkundigte sich Rebecca nun und sah, dass jetzt Remus' Lächeln auch in seine Augen trat. Der traurige Ausdruck war zur Gänze verschwunden.

"Ja, ich bin verheiratet. Sie heißt Nymphadora, so will sie aber von niemandem genannt werden, nur ich darf das manchmal.", sagte er, in seiner Stimme schwang dabei auch eine kleine Warnung mit, die Rebecca lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Und wie nennen andere Menschen sie?"

"Tonks. So heißt sie mit Nachnamen. Obwohl, eigentlich heißt sie jetzt Lupin, aber sie sagt trotzdem jedem, dass er sie Tonks nennen soll."

"Also Tonks.", nickte Rebecca grinsend. Schon alleine das hörte sich lustig an. "Und wie ist sie so?"

"Ein bisschen verrückt, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, aber ich glaube, das haben alle Metamorphmagi so an sich. Sie hat aber ein sehr gutes Herz und ist ein wirklich lieber Mensch, selbst wenn sie manchmal ziemlich tollpatschig sein kann."

"Weiß sie von mir?", fragte Rebecca vorsichtig.

Remus sah in einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen auf den Boden. "Noch nicht.", sagte er zögerlich. "Ich weiß es doch auch erst seit gestern. Heute Nacht hat sie sowieso noch Dienst, da möchte ich sie nicht mit einer solchen Nachricht belasten, bei ihrer Arbeit braucht sie alle verfügbare Konzentration. Morgen hat sie frei und wenn sie ausgeschlafen hat, dann kann ich auch mit ihr darüber sprechen, früher möchte ich ihr das einfach nicht zumuten. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

"Natürlich tu ich das.", antwortete sie schnell. Es freute sie, dass ihr Vater es anscheinend nicht auf die lange Bank schieben wollte. Dass er seiner Frau nicht sofort von ihrem Auftauchen berichtet hatte, war verständlich. Am meisten freute sie aber, dass Remus dazu stand, dass sie seine Tochter war und dass es ihm anscheinend auch gar nicht so unangenehm war, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Remus blickte sie erleichtert an, aber plötzlich versteifte sich seine ganze Haltung. Sein Blick war abgeschweift und auf eine unbekannte ältere Frau mit hochgesteckten angegrauten Haaren gefallen. Normalerweise hätte er sie nicht beachtet, aber die Kleidung war so unpassend, so knallig für eine Frau in diesem Alter, dass er sie sich einfach etwas näher angeschaut hatte. Was ihm so einen Schock versetzte, war dieser verletzte Blick, den die Frau ihm aus tiefblauen Augen zuwarf.

Tonks' Augen.

/-/

"Und? Wie war dein Treffen mit Remus?", erkundigte sich Ginny neugierig und rief mit einem Aufrufezauber den Pfeffer aus einem der oberen Regale zu sich. Sie schraubte den Deckel auf und schüttete das Gewürz großzügig in die Suppe.

"Sehr gut. Wirklich. Das hätte ich heute morgen noch nicht gedacht.", sagte Rebecca strahlend und öffnete die verschiedensten Schränke, um Geschirr zu finden. Sie hatten abgemacht, dass sie den Tisch decken und Ginny kochen sollte.

"Kommst du wirklich klar mit der Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf ist?", wollte die rothaarige junge Frau wissen, während sie ihr Gebräu misstrauisch beäugte. Es blubberte irgendwie komisch.

"Es ist komisch, dass er wirklich so ein Werwolf sein soll.", fing Rebecca an und fuhr sich durch die Haare, nachdem sie einige Teller auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Ginny nickte und fummelte an den Knöpfen des Herdes herum. "Ja, man kann sich das wirklich schwer vorstellen, nicht wahr? Man denkt immer, das sind so brutale Kerle, die immer nur Gewalt anwenden und jeden auffressen, der ihnen in den Weg kommt.", lachte Ginny, während sie fieberhaft die Suppe umrührte.

"Jaah, so ungefähr hab ich mir das immer vorgestellt.", gab Rebecca zu und stellte sich neben Ginny, um einen Blick in den Topf zu werfen. "Aber er ist so normal und nett und ... ich glaub so ähnlich hab ich mir meinen Dad immer vorgestellt."

"Dann ist es natürlich umso überraschender, wenn er sich als Werwolf entpuppt.", sagte Ginny. Sie wurde langsam nervös, weil die Suppe nicht das tat, was sie laut Rezept hätte tun sollen. Das wurde ja langsam schlimmer als in Snapes Unterricht. "Es gibt auch solche Klischeewerwölfe. Einer von ihnen war derjenige, der Remus angefallen hat. Aber dein Dad versucht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen und ich denke auf Dauer wird er damit auch Erfolg haben. Hoffentlich.", seufzte sie. Voldemort war schon seit einiger Zeit tot, aber die Nachwirkungen waren noch immer zu spüren.

"Das klingt ziemlich gefährlich."

"Für uns schon, natürlich, aber Remus ist ja schon ein Werwolf, also kann ihm nicht viel passieren, auch wenn er bis jetzt eine der Ausnahmen war, die versucht haben, ein normales Leben zu führen. Aber mittlerweile kann er ziemlich viele überzeugen."

"Das hört sich ganz gut an."

"Ja, das tut es. Remus kann man eigentlich nur bewundern.", sagte Ginny. Sie war langsam kurz davor, resigniert einfach die Suppe in den Ausguss zu schütten.

"Wahrscheinlich.", erwiderte Rebecca lächelnd. "Lass mich mal ran.", sagte sie dann bestimmend zu Ginny und nahm ihr den Kochlöffel aus der Hand. "Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen."

"Danke.", sagte Ginny erleichtert. "Kochen war noch nie meine Stärke, glaub ich. Mum hat zwar versucht, mir zu zeigen, wie das geht, aber meistens lass ich Harry kochen." Sie holte stattdessen das Besteck aus einer der Schubladen.

"Seid ihr zwei schon lange zusammen?", wechselte Rebecca das Thema, während sie die Suppe vor dem Überkochen bewahrte.

Ginny nickte. "Schon ziemlich lange. Aber ich kenne ihn auch schon, seit ich zehn bin, also ist das eigentlich nicht so verwunderlich.", meinte sie und verteilte das Besteck auf dem Tisch.

"Und?", fragte Rebecca. Sie überlegte, ob sie zu neugierig war, aber Ginny würde sicher aufhören, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, wenn dies der Fall sein sollte. "War es Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

Ginny grinste. "Also bei mir schon. Obwohl, es war wohl eher so eine Schwärmerei, wie sie kleine Mädchen immer haben. Harry ist berühmt in der Zaubererwelt und ... naja, keine Ahnung ... ich fand ihn einfach faszinierend, schätze ich. Und weil er der beste Freund meines Bruders ist, war er oft in meiner Nähe. Du möchtest nicht wissen, wie ich mich anfangs in seiner Gegenwart verhalten habe. Mir ist es heute noch ein Rätsel, wie er sich in mich verlieben konnte. Wahrscheinlich einfach deshalb, weil ich mich mit der Zeit normal verhalten habe."

"Es ist keine Schwärmerei bei dir geblieben, oder?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sonst wären wir jetzt sicher nicht immer noch zusammen. Ich hab ihn durch Ron, meinen Bruder, näher kennen gelernt und er mich auch, sodass sich wirklich richtige, echte Gefühle entwickeln konnten. Andernfalls wären wir jetzt nicht so glücklich."

"Das klingt ja interessant.", stellte Rebecca fest. Es klang nach einer typischen Liebesgischte und auch wieder nicht. Bei Zeiten würde sie sich das von Ginny noch genauer erklären lassen, nahm sich Rebecca vor, aber jetzt war es noch nicht so weit.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Ginny legte die restlichen Gabeln auf den Tisch und eilte zur Tür. Molly Weasley, bepackt mit einigen Einkaufstüten stand im Hausflur und lächelte. "Hallo mein Schatz, kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie erschöpft. Ginny nickte und trat zur Seite. "Ich weiß, mein Besuch ist wahrscheinlich sehr überraschend für dich, aber ich dachte mir trotzdem, dass ich mal wieder bei meiner Tochter vorbeischauen könnte. Ich störe doch nicht?"

Ginny schüttelte den kopf und schloss die Tür hinter ihrer Mutter. "Nein, du störst nicht. Du kommst gerade richtig zum Abendessen. Wir haben das Rezept ausprobiert, dass du mir vor ein paar Tagen mit Errol geschickt hast.", erzählte sie und nahm ihrer Mutter die Tüten ab.

"Wir? Ist Harry auch da?", fragte Mrs Weasley überrascht. Der Freund ihrer Tochter war um diese Zeit normalerweise nie in der Wohnung anzutreffen, sondern im Ministerium beschäftigt.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist nicht da, sondern bei Kingsley. Und wie es aussieht auch die Nacht über, es soll wohl irgendeinen wichtigen Einsatz geben.", meinte sie und ging zum Esstisch zurück.

Mrs Weasley folgte ihrer Tochter und warf so einen Blick in die Küche. Erstaunt musterte sie die junge blonde Frau, die fachmännisch am Herd stand und in einem Topf rührte. Sie hatte Mrs Weasley noch nie gesehen. Die Frau sah auf und lächelte ihr freundlich zu. Irgendetwas an diesem Blick kam Mrs Weasley merkwürdig bekannt vor.

"Mum, das ist Rebecca.", stellte Ginny die Frau vor. "Rebecca Sanford. Sie ist eine Bekannte von Harry und mir und kommt aus Amerika. Er hat sie bei der Arbeit kennen gelernt." Das Rebecca Remus' Tochter war musste sie ihrer Mutter ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, sie würde es ohnehin noch früh genug erfahren.

Mrs Weasley lächelte und ging auf die junge Frau zu. Sie schüttelte ihr die Hand. "Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Rebecca. Sind Sie schon lange in England?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kochtopf. Es war alles in bester Ordnung.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. Mrs Weasley war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch, sie erinnerte sie ein ganz kleines bisschen an ihre Großmutter. "Nein, ich bin erst vor kurzem hier angekommen.", antwortete sie und drehte die Temperatur etwas herunter.

"Und an was arbeiten Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Mrs Weasley interessiert wissen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den ihre Tochter ihr anbot. "Oder dürfen Sie nicht darüber sprechen?"

Rebecca schaute Ginny unentschlossen an. Sie zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. "Nun ja, es sind ... eher persönliche Gründe ... aber über die möchte ich nicht wirklich sprechen.", erklärte sie und rührte verlegen etwas schneller im Topf herum.

Mrs Weasley nickte verständnisvoll und wandte sich dann an ihre Tochter. "Hat Harry Tonks in den letzten Tagen gesehen oder mit ihr Dienst gehabt?"

Ginny schaute ihre Mutter alarmiert an. "Wieso fragst du?"

"Ich hab sie vorhin in der Winkelgasse getroffen, sie war ganz aufgebracht und durcheinander, anscheinend denkt sie, Remus würde sie betrügen und -"

"Was?!", wurde sie von Ginny und Rebecca unterbrochen, die Mrs Weasley beide mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten.

"Was genau ist passiert, Mum?", hakte Ginny nach, setzte sich auch auf einen Stuhl und schob sich näher zu ihrer Mutter. "Was hat sie gesagt?"

Mrs Weasley seufzte. "Nun, das war so..."

Flashback Anfang

_Mrs Weasley blickte umständlich auf die Uhr und überlegte, ob es wohl sehr unhöflich wäre, bei ihrer einzigen Tochter unangemeldet hereinzuschneien, aber da Ginny das auch schon oft genug gemacht hatte, war es wohl nicht allzu schlimm. Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, um wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gelangen, als ihr plötzlich eine ältere Frau mit verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen kam und sie anrempelte._

_Mrs Weasley entglitt eine Tüte. Sie fiel auf den Boden. Einige Orangen kullerten heraus._

_"Oh, Verzeihung.", sagte die Frau zerstreut und beugte sich nach unten, um Mrs Weasley beim Einsammeln der Früchte behilflich zu sein._

_"Tonks?", fragte Mrs Weasley überrascht. Sie hatte die Frau an der Stimme erkannt, denn ihr Aussehen war momentan recht untypisch für sie, nur die Kleidung, an der erkannte man sie sofort. Und an den Augen._

_"Es tut mir Leid, Molly.", erwiderte Dora und wischte sich unauffällig eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln._

_"Was ist los?", wollte Mrs Weasley sofort wissen. Es war klar, dass mit der Aurorin etwas nicht stimmte, dass etwas vorgefallen war, denn Dora weinte nie ohne Grund und auch nie auf der Straße. Außerdem trug sie sonst immer Kleider, die zu ihrem Aussehen passten und nicht im kompletten Gegensatz standen._

_"Los ... was?", fragte Tonks völlig durcheinander und nahm Mrs Weasley die Früchte, die sie ihr grade gereicht hatte, ohne Grund wieder aus der Hand. "Nichts, Molly, gar nichts.", sagte sie, drückte ihr die Orangen wieder in die Hand und stand schnell auf. Mrs Weasley kam es so vor, als hätte die Aurorin murmelnd noch etwas hinzugefügt._

_"Was hast du gesagt?", hakte sie neugierig nach und stand wieder auf. Tonks reichte ihr die Tüte._

_"Nichts, Molly, ich habe nichts gesagt.", wich Tonks aus. "Außer, dass Remus mich mit einem Flittchen betrügt.", fügte sie erneut murmelnd hinzu und atmete tief durch._

_"Was ist mit Remus?" Dieses Mal hatte Mrs Weasley besser aufgepasst und wenigstens ein Wort aus dem Gemurmel verstanden. Es hätte ihr sofort klar sein müssen, dass es um Remus ging, nur er schaffte es, Tonks so aus der Fassung zu bringen, nur er konnte Tonks wirklich weh tun. Das hatte Molly schon damals gemerkt, als Dumbledore ihn im Auftrag des Ordens zu den Werwölfen geschickt hatte._

_"Nichts ist mit Remus, gar nichts ist mit Remus!", erwiderte Tonks plötzlich, ihre Stimme klang wütend._

_"Geht es ihm gut?", hakte Molly nach, die sich diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Was war passiert?_

_"Oh ja, es geht ihm gut.", höhnte Dora, drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Winkelgasse. Molly, die es nicht bei dieser Erklärung belassen wollte, überzeugte sich kurz, dass sie alle Tüten hatte und folgte dem Metamorphmagus dann. "Es geht ihm sehr gut.", schnaubte Tonks. Ihr Haar veränderte sich und wurde feuerrot. "Ihm und diesem kleinen Flittchen geht es blendend!"_

_Mrs Weasley blieb erstaunt stehen und starrte Dora an. Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst, oder? Sie glaubte doch nicht im Ernst, dass Remus sie jemals betrügen würde. Ausgerechnet Remus!_

_"Bist du sicher?", fragte sie vorsichtig, sich sehr wohl bewusst, was Tonks für ein Temperament besaß._

_Sie lachte auf. "Ob ich mir sicher bin? Was denkst du denn? Natürlich bin ich mir sicher! Ich hab ihn doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie vertraut er dort mit dieser kleinen Schlampe gesessen hat!"_

_Mrs Weasley überlegte, in wie weit sie Tonks Glauben schenken konnte. Dass sie ihn anscheinend mit einer anderen Frau gesehen hatte, war ihr ziemlich klar, aber in wie weit sie die Situation jetzt falsch einschätzte, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Mrs Weasley legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm, mehr Bewegungsfreiheit ließen die Tüten nicht zu, und zog sie zu Fortescues Eissalon, den jetzt der Neffe von Florean führte. Er hatte auch in den kälteren Monaten geöffnet, allerdings gab es nur innen Tische und die waren kaum besetzt. Das war Molly allerdings ganz recht, zu viele Leute mussten bei dieser Unterhaltung nicht unfreiwillig Zeuge werden. Sie schob die Aurorin auf einen Stuhl sehr weit hinten in der Ecke und setzte sich seufzend auf einen anderen._

_"Also was ist jetzt genau passiert, Dora?", fragte sie interessiert, aber sehr freundlich, damit sich Tonks nicht angegriffen fühlte. Deshalb verwendete sie auch ihren Vornamen. Es machte die ganze Situation etwas vertrauter._

_"Nun ja ...", fing Tonks an und überlegte. "Also ich war in der Winkelgasse einkaufen..." Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie ihre Einkaufstüten nicht mehr bei sich hatte, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, wo sie sie abgestellt hatte. Es war nicht wichtig..._

_"Und...?", wollte Mrs Weasley wissen und wurde eine Spur ungeduldiger._

_"Ich bin in den Tropfenden Kessel gegangen - von der Winkelgasse aus - und wollte noch etwas im Muggellondon bummeln gehen, als ich Remus in einer Ecke sitzen sah, in der dunkelsten, übrigens. Und bei ihm saß so eine junge blonde Schlampe." Tonks brach ab und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen._

_"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das für eine Frau war, Dora. Es könnte auch ein Mitglied der AW (anonyme Werwölfe) sein oder jemand aus dem Ministerium, den Remus kennt. Nur weil er sich mit einer Frau unterhält, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er dich betrügt!" Mrs Weasley war sich sicher, dass Tonks sich in etwas hineinsteigerte, sie war noch nie gut auf weibliche Wesen zu sprechen gewesen, die sich länger als eine Minute mit ihrem Mann unterhielten._

_Dora schüttelte stur den Kopf und strich sich das mittlerweile schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Du hast diesen Blick nicht gesehen, Molly.", sagte sie leise. "Du hast nicht gesehen, wie er sie angesehen hat. So liebevoll hat er noch nicht einmal mich je angesehen." Langsam rollte eine einzelne Träne Doras Wange hinab._

Flashback Ende

"Verdammt!", murmelte Rebecca leise und biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt, das hatte sie wirklich nicht gewollt...

"Dass sie das aber auch so falsch verstanden hat...", murmelte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bemerkte den verwirrten Blick ihrer Mutter.

"Was meint ihr beiden denn damit?", fragte sie ahnungslos und schaute von ihrer Tochter zu Rebecca, die einen sehr schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. "Wisst ihr etwa etwas, das ich nicht weiß?", fragte sie misstrauisch und musterte Ginny prüfend.

Ginny zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern und schaute unschlüssig zu Rebecca, die leicht nickte und Ginny somit die Zustimmung dafür gab, dass sie ihrer Mutter die Geschichte erzählen durfte.

"Nun ja, sehr viel mehr wissen wir auch nicht ...", fing Ginny an. "Nur ein kleines Detail, dass Tonks nicht weiß."

Mrs Weasley schaute ihre Tochter unwissend an. Was meinte Ginny denn mit dieser Aussage?

"Also, Mum, es ist so. Diese 'Schlampe', wie Tonks sie genannt hat, ist Rebecca." Unnötigerweise deutete Ginny noch auf die Blondine, die unbehaglich auf den Boden starrte und alle Blicke vermied.

"Bitte?!", fragte Mrs Weasley überrascht. "Also stimmt es, was Tonks vermutet?"

"Nein! Wo denkst du hin!", erwiderte Ginny entrüstet und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Rebecca ist weder seine Geliebte noch seine Freundin oder Affäre und schon gar keine Schlampe.", erklärte sie.

"Sondern...?", fragte ihre Mutter nun vollends neugierig.

"Sie ist seine Tochter."

**TBC...**


	10. In Trümmern

**In Trümmern**

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl apparierte Remus in der Nähe des Hauses, das er und Tonks bewohnten. Es war eigentlich ein sehr schöner Tag gewesen, den er mit seiner Tochter verbracht hatte. Viel ungezwungener als er erwartet hatte. Es hatte ihm sogar richtig Spaß gemacht, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Irgendwann waren sie auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gekommen und Remus hatte feststellen müssen, dass Rebecca sein Talent für dieses Fach durchaus geerbt hatte. Aber auch von Sarah hatte sie sehr viel, schon allein ihre ganze Art erinnerte Remus an seine erste große Liebe. Er brauchte nur zu sehen, wie sie sich mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und er sah ihre Mutter vor seinem inneren Auge.

Aber trotzdem hatte es etwas gegeben, was diesen Nachmittag überschattet hatte, was es ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, die Zeit mit seiner Tochter voll und ganz zu genießen. Es waren diese Augen, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt hatten. Natürlich nicht wirklich, nur im übertragenden Sinn, aber Remus hatte sich ständig beobachtet gefühlt und sein Gewissen wurde von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Es war Tonks gewesen, die ihn gesehen hatte, da war er sich zu 99,99 Prozent sicher. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

Er fragte sich, was ihn zu Hause erwarten würde. Er kannte das Temperament seiner Frau, oh ja, er kannte es. Sehr gut. Viel zu gut. Und er konnte nicht einschätzen, in was für einer Verfassung sie jetzt war. Ob sie ihn nur anschreien oder auch noch mit Geschirr ihren Worten Ausdruck verleihen würde. Vielleicht griff sie sogar zu ihrem Zauberstab... er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es nicht, weil er nicht wusste, wie sie das Treffen mit Rebecca interpretiert hatte. Sah sie seine Tochter nur als eine "Mitleidende" oder als jemandem, mit dem er sie schon Jahre hinterging?

Sie war verletzt, soviel stand fest. Der Blick von ihr hatte alles gesagt. Sie war sehr verletzt. Er hätte sie nicht belügen dürfen. Er hätte ihr gleich heute morgen sagen müssen, dass er eine Tochter hatte, er hätte sich erst mit seiner Frau und dann mit seinem Kind auseinander setzen müssen, nicht anders herum. Aber Tonks war heute morgen völlig erschöpft gewesen, sie hatte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, für so eine Hiobsbotschaft war sie doch überhaupt nicht aufnahmefähig gewesen...

_Lahme Ausreden!_, schoss ihm eine Stimme durch den Kopf. Und diese Stimme hatte Recht. Er konnte sich nicht herausreden. Und egal was er sagte, Tonks würde ihm so schnell nichts glauben, da war er sich sicher. Todsicher.

Langsam und zögerlich fing er an, in seinen Taschen nach dem Hausschlüssel zu suchen, obwohl er genau wusste, wo er sich befand. Aber Remus wollte so viel Zeit schinden wie nur irgend möglich, selbst wenn er wusste, dass es lächerlich war.

Schließlich hatte er sich doch noch dazu durchringen können, die Tür zu öffnen und vorsichtig das Haus zu betreten. Langsam und umständlich zog er seinen Umhang aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe, neben Tonks' knallpinke Winterjacke, die sie immer anzog, damit sie nicht 'im Schnee verloren ging und übersehen wurde', wie sie immer steif und fest behauptete.

Er seufzte und ging in die Küche, wo er, wie erwartet, seine Frau mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck am Küchentisch sitzen sah. Er zögerte einen kurzen Moment, ging dann aber doch zu ihr und gab ihr den üblichen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange.

"Wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte er sich, wie er es immer tat. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte, da er nicht wusste, ob Tonks wusste, dass er sie erkannt hatte.

"Interessant.", erwiderte sie kühl und blickte starr geradeaus auf die weiße Wand. "Und wie war deiner? Hast du dich mit irgendjemandem getroffen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas bei den Worten und Remus erkannte, dass es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel, so ruhig und unnahbar zu bleiben. Ihr Temperament eben.

"Ja, ich hab mich mit Harry und Ginny getroffen. Sie wollten etwas über die früheren Gesetze des Ministeriums wissen.", meinte er und war froh, dass es nicht gelogen war. Er _hatte _sich schließlich mit Harry und Ginny getroffen und er _hatte _mit ihnen über frühere Gesetze gesprochen.

"Und sonst?" Die Kälte aus ihrer Stimme wich langsam der Wut. Angestrengt fixierte sie ein Bild an der Wand, um nicht zu Remus schauen zu müssen, der sich jetzt ebenfalls am Küchentisch niederließ und ihren Blick suchte.

"Und sonst was?"

Sie seufzte und blickte ihm endlich in die Augen. Aus ihrem Blick wurde er allerdings nicht schlau. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", zischte sie beinahe.

Er atmete tief durch, so, als ob er sich für das Kommende wappnen müsste. "Dora, lass uns nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden, wir wissen beide, worauf du hinauswillst." Er schaute sie beinahe aufmunternd an. Er wollte, dass sie sagte, was los war, was genau ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Die Spannung, die momentan in der Luft lag, war für den Werwolf nahezu unerträglich.

"Gut, bitte, wie du willst.", erwiderte sie schroff und richtete sich noch etwas mehr auf. "Wer ist sie? Wer ist diese ... diese _Frau_, mit der du dich getroffen hast?" Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab. Sie konnte nicht in diese Augen schauen, sie konnte nicht. Es tat ihr zu weh.

Er räusperte sich und legte seine Hände auf den Tisch, ganz in die Nähe von ihren. Tonks zog sie sofort zu sich, je weiter weg, desto besser. Remus räusperte sich erneut. Dieses Verhalten kannte er von ihr gar nicht und es irritierte ihn sehr. Aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen, er musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen und das am besten jetzt sofort. Kurz und schmerzlos. Das hatte sie verdient.

"Sie ... also sie ...", fing er an und brach wieder ab. Er hatte sich zwar überlegt (in den verschiedensten Varianten), was sie sagen würde, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Oder besser gesagt, wie er anfangen sollte. "Sie ist -"

"Wie lange trefft ihr euch schon?", unterbrach ihn Tonks. Dieses Gestotter von ihm war unerträglich, sonst wusste er doch immer, was er sagen sollte, wie er es sagen sollte. Es war völlig neu für sie, ihn so zu erleben und das machte die ganze Situation noch schlimmer.

"Was?", fragte Remus erstaunt und wissend zugleich. Er hatte vermutet, dass sie glaubte, er habe eine Affäre, aber es kränkte ihn doch sehr, dass sie ihm so etwas überhaupt zutraute. Sie kannte ihn nun schon so lange, sie hätte doch wissen müssen, dass er ihr so etwas nie antun würde, dass er sie nie im Leben so verletzen würde. Und jetzt verletzte sie ihn, mehr als er erwartet hatte, indem sie ihm so etwas unterstellte.

"Wie lange läuft das schon zwischen euch, Remus?", formulierte Tonks die Frage anders und fixierte ihn nun direkt mit stechendem Blick. Sie wollte endlich ihre Antworten haben und so würde sie sie am ehesten bekommen, das wusste sie.

Remus schaute sie entrüstet an. "Da läuft überhaupt nichts, Dora!", widersprach er, mit einem Hauch von Wut in seiner Stimme und lauter als geplant. "Ich kenne sie doch erst seit gestern!", fügte er noch hinzu, um ihr zu zeigen, wie absurd das war.

"Erzähl mir doch nichts, Remus!", rief sie. Schlimm genug, dass er sie betrog, jetzt log er sie auch noch an! "Ich hab euch beide doch gesehen. Sogar ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock hätte erkannt, was da läuft!" Sie wandte den Blick ab, konnte einfach nicht mehr in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken, konnte einfach nicht.

"Dora, du hast die Situation falsch verstanden, wirklich. Es ist nicht, wie du denkst, ich schwö-", setzte Remus eindringlich an und versuchte seine Frau zu überzeugen. Wieso musste sie nur so stur sein?

"Spar dir deine Reden!", sagte sie kalt. Aber ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt hörbar, sie hatte Mühe, ihre Fassung zu wahren. "Ich hab genau gesehen, wie du sie angesehen hast. So hast du _mich _noch _nie_, angesehen, Remus, nie!", platzte sie heraus. Einige Tränen rollten jetzt ihre Wange herunter, sie wischte sie unwirsch weg, bevor er auf die Idee kommen konnte, es zu tun.

"Dora, glaub mir bitte, ich betrüge dich nicht! Rebecca ist nicht meine Freundin oder Geliebte!", beteuerte Remus und wurde langsam aber sicher verzweifelt. _Na das läuft ja prima..._

"Ach, Rebecca heißt diese Schlampe also.", stellte Tonks fest und atmete tief durch. _Ganz ruhig, Tonks, ganz ruhig. _Dass die Geliebte ihres Mannes jetzt sogar noch einen Namen hatte und nicht mehr nur mit 'Flittchen' betitelt werden konnte, machte es noch schlimmer für sie.

"Sie ist keine Schlampe!", verteidigte Remus seine Tochter. So wütend Dora auch war, sie hatte kein Recht, seine und Sarahs Tochter als Schlampe zu bezeichnen, bei weitem nicht!

"Ja, verteidige sie nur, Remus!", höhnte Tonks und stand ruckartig auf. Der Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, fiel mit einem lauten Krach nach hinten. Sie bemerkte es nicht. "Wie konntest du mir sowas nur antun? Ich dachte, du wärst anders als die Anderen, etwas Besonderes, jemand, der mich nie so verletzen würde, wie andere Männer es vor dir getan haben, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht, Remus Lupin!" Sie klang so furchtbar enttäuscht, so schrecklich traurig. Immer noch liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter, aber es schien sie nicht zu kümmern.

"Dora, so ist es doch gar nicht! Ich liebe dich, ich würde dir nie weh-"

"Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, du _hast _mir bereits weh getan! Ich habe dich gesehen, ich hab dich sozusagen 'in Flagranti' ertappt! Warum streitest du es jetzt noch ab, warum tust du so, als wäre gar nichts passiert, warum machst du es für uns noch schwerer? Warum sagst du nicht einfach die Wahrheit, dann haben wir es hinter uns!"

Remus erhob sich ebenfalls. Sein Stuhl fiel allerdings nicht nach hinten. "Das versuche ich doch, Dora, aber du unterbrichst mich ja andauernd.", erwiderte er und gegen seinen Willen flog eine Sekunde lang ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

Für Tonks brachte es das Fass zum überlaufen. "DU FINDEST DAS AUCH NOCH LUSTIG?!"; schrie sie außer sich. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sich hier gerade abspielte, was hier gerade passierte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, jemals in einer solchen Situation zu sein. "Du betrügst mich, lügst mich an und dann fängst du auch noch an zu lachen?!"

Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Jetzt hör mir doch bitte zu, Dora!", flehte er schon beinahe. "Rebecca ist nicht meine Geliebte, sie ist meine To-"

"Spar dir deine Lügen, ich will sie nicht hören!", unterbrach sie ihn erneut. Wie dreist war dieser Mann eigentlich? "Spar sie dir, Remus, ich will sie nie wieder hören! Und dich will ich nie wieder sehen, nie wieder, hast du verstanden!?", schrie sie und schaute ihn aus verschleiertem Blick an.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst.", sagte er leise und starrte sie schockiert an. Er hatte sich sicherlich verhört, er musste sich verhört haben, sie konnte doch unmöglich... oder doch? So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt, es war durchaus möglich... trotzdem hoffte er, dass er sich einfach nur verhört hatte.

"Oh doch, Remus, oh doch. Todernst.", sagte sie sehr leise. Er verstand sie trotzdem ganz genau und ihm war, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

"Dora..."

"Das hast du dir alles selbst zuzuschreiben!", rief sie plötzlich laut. "_Du _hast alles kaputt gemacht, _du _hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht, _du _hast mich angelogen!" Ihre Haare hatten in den letzten Minuten häufig die Farbe gewechselt, aber keiner von beiden hatte es bemerkt. "Ich geh jetzt zur Arbeit, wahrscheinlich bin ich sowieso schon wieder viel zu spät. Und wenn ich morgen zurück komme, dann möchte ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen, hast du verstanden?!"

Wortlos nickte Remus. Er war unfähig, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, sodass sie ungehindert und türenknallend die Küche verlassen konnte.

_Was ist eigentlich gerade passiert?_

/-/

"Beim Merlin...", murmelte Mrs Weasley, als Ginny geendet hatte. "Das ist ja, das ist ja ..."

"Unglaublich.", ergänzte Ginny und grinste. In der letzte Stunde hatte sie ihrer Mutter ausführlich erklärt, was sich gestern Abend hier zugetragen hatte. Wie Harry Rebecca mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, wer ihr Vater war, wie Remus hier erschienen und wie das erste Treffen verlaufen war. Wie Remus heute morgen vorbei gekommen war und wie er ihr und Harry die traurige Geschichte von ihm und Sarah erzählt hatte.

"Dann ist Tonks ja wirklich auf dem völlig falschen Drachen.", stellte Mrs Weasley fest und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie mit Remus anstellt, wenn er nach Hause kommt.", seufzte sie und strich sich einige Haare aus der Stirn.

Ein ängstlicher Gesichtsausdruck trat auf Rebeccas Gesicht. "Die beiden werden sich doch hoffentlich nicht wegen mir in die Haare kriegen...oder noch schlimmeres." Sie wollte doch nicht, dass die Ehe ihres Vaters durch ihr Auftauchen belastet wurde.

Mrs Weasley winkte ab. "Das glaube ich nicht. Tonks wird wahrscheinlich erst ausflippen, aber sie kriegt sich dann auch immer relativ schnell wieder ein. Sie liebt ihn, sie hat ein ganzes Jahr darauf gewartet, dass er vernünftig wird, sie wird ihn sicher nicht aufgeben.", sagte Molly überzeugt. "So, Kinder, habt ihr vielleicht einen Feuerwhiskey da, auf diesen Schock muss ich erstmal was trinken."

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_Remus stand mit wild klopfendem Herzen am Altar und starrte auf die Tür, durch die seine Braut jede Sekunde kommen musste. Er war unglaublich nervös. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so dermaßen aufgeregt gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich noch nie._

_Es war auch wirklich unglaublich, was hier geschah, etwas, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte und doch passierte es jetzt. Er würde heiraten. Er, Remus Lupin, würde wirklich in wenigen Minuten verheiratet sein. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass es Werwölfen irgendwann doch noch möglich sein würde, zu heiraten, ein normales Leben zu führen, ein Leben, das eine eigene Familie beinhaltete._

_Es war eine lange, harte und anstrengende Diskussion gewesen, bis endlich beschlossen worden war, dass die Gesetze, die die Werwölfe so dermaßen einschränkten, erlassen wurden. Sicher, vielen lag nichts daran, so ein 'normales' Leben zu führen, sie fühlten sich in Rudeln, wie dem von Greyback, wohler, aber es gab auch eine ganze Reihe Werwölfe, die sich nach so einem Leben sehnten._

_Remus war bei diesen Gesprächen anwesend gewesen, denn er hatte so etwas wie Respekt vom Ministerium, seit er an vorderster Front Harry tatkräftig bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts unterstützt hatte und da er mittlerweile auch eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Werwölfe ins Leben gerufen hatte, war er wirklich am besten dafür geeignet, die Interessen der Betroffenen zu vertreten. Und Remus konnte sehr überzeugend und diplomatisch sein. Nicht umsonst war er immer der Vernünftigste der Rumtreiber und verantwortungsbewusster Vertrauensschüler gewesen._

_Und jetzt bekam er endlich die Belohnung für seine Opfer, sein Leiden, er durfte endlich die Frau heiraten, die er liebte und die ihn liebte. Ein schöneres Gefühl hatte er bisher kaum erlebt. Das letzte Mal wahrscheinlich, als Sarah noch gelebt hatte._

_Jetzt konnte er endlich nachempfinden, was James nach seiner Hochzeit als "das tollste Gefühl überhaupt" bezeichnet hatte, das nur von dem Gefühl bei Harrys Geburt getoppt werden konnte. Aber dieses Gefühl würde er wahrscheinlich nie erleben, das wäre schon zu perfekt, fand er. Selbst diese Situation erschien ihm schon viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Unauffällig kniff er sich in den Arm, nur um sicher zu sein, dass er wirklich nicht träumte._

_Seine Gedanken schweiften noch einmal zu Sarah. Zu seiner ersten großen Liebe, zu der Liebe seines Lebens. Zumindest hatte er das lange, sehr lange geglaubt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch einmal einer so wundervollen Frau wie ihr begegnen würde, jemandem, der ihn bedingungslos lieben und sein Schicksal kompromisslos akzeptieren würde. Aber er hatte sie gefunden, er hatte sie in Dora gefunden, auch wenn er es lange nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Der Schmerz wegen Sarah hatte einfach zu tief gesessen, es hatte ihn zu sehr verletzt. Dazu kam noch der Verlust von Sirius, der erneute und entgültige Verlust. Aber Dora war wirklich ein Dickkopf, stur bis zum geht nicht mehr und sie hatte bekommen, was sie wollte. Remus war froh darüber, er war froh darüber, dass sie nicht locker gelassen hatte, dass sie um ihn gekämpft hatte. Sonst würden sie heute hier nicht stehen um endlich den Bund für's Leben zu schließen._

_Er drehte den Kopf, als er die alte Holztür knarren hörte und hielt die Luft an. Er war unglaublich gespannt darauf, wie sie aussehen würde._

_Das erste, was er sah, war Bills kleine Tochter Nathalie, die das Blumenmädchen war und fröhlich ihre Blumenblätter auf den Boden segeln ließ. Kurz blitze vor Remus' Augen ein Bild auf, das Dora in genau der selben Position wie Nathalie zeigte. Sie war das Blumenmädchen auf James und Lilys Hochzeit gewesen. Und jetzt war sie selbst eine strahlende Braut. Und sie strahlte wirklich, besonders, als sie Remus erblickte. _

_Sie trug ein langes schlichtes weißes Kleid, das ihr wirklich hervorragend stand. Es besaß einige Verzierungen um die Taille und das war's auch schon. Ihr Haar, heute dunkelbraun und mittellang, war kunstvoll hochgesteckt worden. Ihr Vater führte sie langsam den Gang entlang. Er lächelte stolz und tätschelte seiner Tochter die Hand._

_"Halt! Stop!", wurde die feierliche Atmosphäre unterbrochen. Erschrocken starrten alle auf Nathalie, die verzweifelt geschrieen hatte. Bill kam besorgt auf seine Tochter zu und beugte sich nach unten._

_"Was ist denn, Schatz?"_

_"Ich hab keine Blumen mehr, Daddy!", rief sie und schien den Tränen nahe. Remus musste lachen und auch Tonks kicherte._

_"Das ist doch nicht schlimm, Nathalie.", beruhigte Bill die Kleine und drückte sie kurz an sich. "Du hast das ganz toll gemacht, Onkel Remus und Tante Tonks sind ganz stolz auf dich. Sie hat es doch toll gemacht?", fragte er die Gäste, die alle zustimmend nickten und klatschten. Nathalie fing an zu strahlen. Bill hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. Die Zeremonie konnte weitergehen._

_James hatte Recht, dachte Remus, als er seine Frau küsste, es war wirklich der schönste Tag in seinem Leben._

Flashback Ende

Und jetzt? Jetzt war wohl alles aus zwischen Dora und ihm. Remus seufzte und legte resigniert den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Er hätte gleich mit ihr sprechen sollen, sofort, als er sie gesehen hatte. Jetzt hatte er sie verloren, den Menschen, den er über alles liebte.

Warum musste immer ihm das passieren? Warum musste ausgerechnet er damals gebissen werden, warum musste er ein Werwolf werden? Warum mussten seine Eltern sich scheiden lassen? Warum musste er sich in Sarah verlieben? Warum hatte er sich nicht in jemand anderen verliebt, jemanden, der diese Liebe nicht erwidert hatte und nie erwidern würde und der nicht durch seine Schuld das Land verlassen und sterben musste? Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst, warum hatte er zugelassen, dass Sarah schwanger geworden war? Warum hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie schwanger gewesen war? Warum hatte er geglaubt, dass sie tot war, warum hatte er sie nicht gesucht? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass Dora einfach so gegangen war? Warum hatte er nicht darauf bestanden, dass sie ihm zuhörte? Warum kämpfte er nicht um sie? Warum?

Er wusste, warum. Zumindest, warum er nicht um Dora gekämpft hatte. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon so viel, so lange und umsonst gekämpft, er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch dieser Kampf umsonst wäre.

/-/

"Potter, wie weit sind Sie?", erkundigte sich Kingsley in geschäftsmäßigem Ton und schaute Harry über die Schulter und auf dessen Pergament.

Harry seufzte. Er hasste es, wenn ihm jemand über die Schulter schaute, aber das konnte er seinem Vorgesetzten ja schlecht sagen. Er legte seine Feder auf den Tisch und schraubte sein Tintenfass zu. "Fertig.", sagte er zufrieden. Er hasste diese Schreibtischarbeit, er hatte viel lieber etwas Action.

Kingsley nickte. "Gut. Die Einsatzbesprechung für heute Nacht ist in zehn Minuten und ich erwarte, dass alle anwesend sind, die vor Ort sein werden, um noch letzte Details zu besprechen. Verstanden, Potter?"

Harry nickte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Voll und ganz, Sir." Er freute sich, dass mal wieder etwas passierte. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen war das nicht der Fall gewesen. Alles war ruhig gewesen, aber jetzt hatten sie einen sehr zuverlässigen Hinweis von einem Spion bekommen, der ihnen ein Todessertreffen ankündigte. Vielleicht war es auch eine Falle, aber das musste riskiert werden, denn es liefen immer noch viel zu viele Todesser frei herum. Seit Voldemorts entgültigem Ableben waren sie zwar wieder ohne Führer, aber immer noch sehr gefährlich und unberechenbar und wer wusste schon, was als nächstes passierte? Heute Nacht sollte eine größere Gruppe von Auroren sich um den Treffpunkt herum verstecken und auf der Lauer liegen, um sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu verhaften. Harry hoffte, dass alles klappte. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie schon mehrere Nächte verschwendet, ohne dass etwas passiert war. Aber dieses Mal war es anders, das hatte er im Gefühl.

"Okay, alle, die für den Einsatz eingeteilt sind, sind schon hier. Weasley hab ich vorhin auf dem Flur gesehen, er schien in ein Gespräch mit Granger verwickelt zu sein.", überlegte Kingsley und ließ seinen Blick über seine Auroren in der Zentrale schweifen.

Harry grinste. Wenn Kingsley sagte, dass Ron in ein Gespräch mit Hermine verwickelt war, hieß das, dass die beiden sich mal wieder wegen irgendeiner Belanglosigkeit in die Haare gekriegt hatten. Und er hatte Recht, denn nur Sekunden später konnte er Ron wutschnaubend in die Abteilung stürmen sehen.

"Jetzt fehlt nur noch Lupin und wir sind vollzählig.", meinte Kingsley und wirkte jetzt leicht angespannt. Diese Aktion heute Nacht war wichtig, zu wichtig, als das irgendetwas schief gehen durfte.

Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass Tonks noch nicht hier war. Sie hatte schon die letzten Nächte über Dienst gehabt und war deshalb nicht verpflichtet, schon am frühen Abend hier zu sein, damit sie sich noch etwas ausruhen konnte. Denn wenn Auroren übermüdet waren, konnte das sehr gefährlich werden, in der Vergangenheit hatte das schon zu einigen unschönen Zwischenfällen geführt. Und Remus achtete sehr darauf, dass Tonks sich ausruhte, er kannte die Ungeschicklichkeit seiner Frau schließlich zur Genüge. Aber trotzdem war sie immer etwas früher gekommen, wenn es diese Einsatzbesprechungen gegeben hatte, um auch ja über alles informiert zu sein. Aber auch Tonks war nur ein Mensch, vielleicht war ihr noch irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen und sie würde schon rechtzeitig hier sein, da war sich Harry sicher.

Und er hatte Recht. Kurz bevor Kingsley laut verkündete, dass die Einsatzbesprechung jetzt anfangen würde und sich alle bitte in den Konferenzraum begeben mögen, stolperte sie herein. Aber Harry war regelrecht erschrocken, als er sie, wie sie aussah. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen, ihre Augen selbst wirkten rot und geschwollen, sie wischte sich einige Male unbemerkt darüber, wohl um einige Tränen abzuwischen und sie wirkte schrecklich alt. Sie hatte wieder ihr mausbraunes Haar und sah einfach nur elend aus. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein, irgendetwas schlimmes. Wahrscheinlich zwischen ihr und Remus. Harry stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl leise nach hinten. Er eilte auf den Metamorphmagus zu, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, hörte er Kingsleys Stimme und kurz darauf standen alle Auroren der Abteilung auf und drängten ihn zum Konferenzraum. Er musste warten, bis die Besprechung beendet war, um mit Tonks sprechen zu können.

/-/

"Vorzüglich.", seufzte Molly und legte ihr Besteck auf den Teller. "Wirklich fantastisch. So etwas gutes habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen, ich glaube, das letzte Mal war es, als Arthur mich an unserem Hochzeitstag in dieses französische Restaurant in der Winkelgasse ausgeführt hat.", überlegte sie und schob den Teller von sich. Sie blickte Rebecca beinahe ehrfürchtig an. "Sie sind wirklich eine Künstlerin, Rebecca."

Rebecca lächelte geschmeichelt, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte auf ihren leeren Teller. "Vielen Dank, Mrs Weasley. Das hab ich alles von meiner Grandma gelernt, sie ist die beste Köchin die ich kenne. Und sie hat immer gesagt, wie froh sie ist, dass ich das Kochtalent meiner Mom nicht geerbt habe, die konnte anscheinend nicht mal richtig Wasser kochen." Rebecca lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie ihr ihre Großmutter erzählt hatte, wie sie Sarah während ihrer Schwangerschaft, um sie von ihrem Kummer abzulenken, einmal versucht hatte zu erklären, wie man ein Spiegelei braten konnte.

Flashback Anfang

_"Mum, was soll das?", fragte Sarah ihre Mutter genervt, als diese sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche zog. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich keinen Hunger hab und lieber oben bleiben würde." Sie strich sich unwirsch eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest, um nicht zu stolpern._

_"Sarah, seit Wochen versteckst du dich in deinem Zimmer und weigerst dich, das Haus zu verlassen. Das kann nicht gut sein, Liebes, das kann einfach nicht gut sein! Weder für dich noch für das Baby.", erwiderte Mrs Sanford und blickte ihre Tochter eindringlich an. Sie hatte den Eindruck, das Baby war das einzige, wofür Sarah überhaupt noch kämpfte. Das Baby war das einzige, wofür Sarah überhaupt noch lebte. Mehr gab es nicht mehr. Sie schien den Vater ihres Kindes wirklich sehr geliebt zu haben und sie schaffte es einfach nicht, mit seinem Verlust umzugehen. Und langsam schien ihr auch das Kind egal zu werden..._

_"Na und?", erwiderte Sarah trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich höre nicht, wie es sich beschwert."_

_"Es wird sich beschweren, wenn es auf der Welt ist und irgendwelche gesundheitlichen Probleme haben wird, weil du zu wenig gesessen und dich vollkommen vernachlässigt hast und nie an der frischen Luft warst! Sarah, bitte, ich bitte dich um des Kindes Willen, hör auf, dich so abzuschotten, hör auf, so in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen!"_

_Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als Sarah sich von ihrer Mutter losriss. "Mum, ich habe vor kurzem die Liebe meines Lebens verloren! Ich habe alle meine Freunde verloren! Ich habe mein Leben verloren! Ich habe nichts mehr, Mum, nichts mehr! Warum sollte ich nicht in Selbstmitleid zerfließen, warum nicht?!" Langsam ließ sie sich auf die Treppe sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie fing an zu schluchzen, wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit._

_Mrs Sanford seufzte. Sie hatte ihre Tochter noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen, noch nie so leidend, sie schien wirklich alles verloren zu haben, was ihr etwas bedeutet hatte... fast alles. Sie setzte sich neben ihre Tochter auf die Treppe, legte einen Arm um sie und den anderen auf ihren nun schon gut sichtbaren Babybauch. Leicht, ganz leicht, konnte sie fühlen, wie sich ihr Enkelkind darin bewegte._

_"Sarah, ich weiß, dass du leidest. Ich weiß, dass das alles unglaublich schwer und qualvoll für dich sein muss. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie groß dein Schmerz sein muss, Liebling." Sarah nickte leicht, schluchzte und legte ihren Kopf schließlich auf die Brust ihrer Mutter, die sie zärtlich umarmte und ihr sanft über den Rücken strich, um sie zu beruhigen. "Aber du hast nicht alles verloren, das weißt du.", begann sie nach einigen Minuten, in denen Sarah sich langsam wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, weiter zu sprechen. "Du hast immer noch das Baby und du hast dein Leben. Zwei sehr kostbare Dinge, die du nicht mehr zu schätzen weißt. Und diese Dinge machst du langsam aber sicher kaputt mit deinem Verhalten, deinem Desinteresse. Denkst du, dass es dem Vater deines Kindes Recht wäre, wenn du dich selbst aufgibst und das nur wegen ihm? Wenn du schon nicht um deiner selbst Willen leben willst und auch nicht wegen deinem Baby, dann doch wenigstens für ihn, Sarah. Tu es für ihn! Wie willst du ihm erklären, falls du ihn eines Tages im Himmel triffst, dass du alles aufgegeben hast, dass du womöglich auch sein Kind zerstört hast und das nur wegen ihm?"_

_"Mum, ich zerstöre mein Kind doch nicht! Das würde ich nie machen! Es ist das einzige, was ich überhaupt noch habe!", sagte Sarah und schaute ihre Mutter fassungslos an._

_"Doch, Sarah, doch. Du zerstörst das Kind. Du zerstörst es, indem du dich weigerst, vor Kummer etwas zu essen. Du zerstörst das Kind, indem du dich weigerst, zum Arzt zu gehen, um festzustellen, wie es ihm geht. Ich weiß, du machst das nicht mit Absicht, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es passiert." Mrs Sanford wollte nicht so hart zu ihrer Tochter sein, aber langsam sah sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, denn ihr war vollkommen klar, dass das Verhalten ihrer Tochter nicht mehr lange gut gehen würde. Und schlimmstenfalls würde sie auch noch das Kind verlieren, den einzigen Halt, den sie noch hatte. Und das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Und das würde sie auch nicht zulassen. Selbst wenn sie Sarah eigenhändig fesseln musste, um ihr irgendetwas zu essen einzuflößen, sie würde es tun._

_"Das wollte ich nicht, Mum.", wimmerte Sarah und legte beide Hände schützend auf ihren Bauch. "Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, ich liebe mein Baby. Aber die letzten Monate haben mich so unglaublich viel Kraft gekostet, ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ohne ihn schaffen soll." Sie vermisste Remus. Sie vermisste ihn so wahnsinnig. Seine Stimme, seine Augen, das Gefühl, wenn er sie berührte, das Gefühl, von ihm geliebt zu werden, etwas besonderes zu sein, seine Zuversicht in der dunklen Zeit... sie vermisste alles an ihm. Sie vermisste auch Lily und James, Sirius und Peter. Sie vermisste sie alle. Sie wusste nicht, ob überhaupt noch jemand von ihnen am Leben war. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich alleine, verlassen von allen Menschen, die sie liebten. Selbst das Baby konnte ihr in diesen Momenten nicht helfen, denn manchmal ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, ob Remus nicht noch leben würde, wenn sie nicht schwanger geworden wäre. Sie wusste, dass es absurd war und dennoch konnte sie es nicht ändern. Aber ihre Mutter hatte Recht, sie musste an das Kind denken und auch an sich selbst. Remus würde es ihr nie verzeihen, wenn sie sich selbst aufgab und das nur seinetwegen. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht, sie musste mehr auf sich aufpassen, auf ihr Kind. Auf das einzige, was ihr noch von Remus geblieben war._

_"Du schaffst das, Sarah.", ermunterte Mrs Sanford ihre Tochter. "Du bist eine starke Frau und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit allem fertig wirst, wenn du nur willst." Sie strich Sarah über die Haare._

_"Manchmal vermisse ich ihn so sehr, dass ich es kaum aushalte, Mum.", murmelte sie und spürte eine Träne ihre Wange herunter rollen. "Es tut so weh, es tut so unglaublich weh..." Sie brach ab. Unmöglich konnte sie weiter sprechen, der Schmerz überwältigte sie erneut._

_"Ich weiß, Liebes, ich weiß. Mir ging es nicht anders, als dein Dad gestorben ist. Aber so blöd das auch klingen mag, das Leben geht weiter. Irgendwann wird es leichter. Und er wird immer bei dir sein, Sarah, immer. In deinem Herzen.", sagte Mrs Sanford leise und überzeugt._

_"Ich weiß, Mum.", murmelte Sarah und wischte die Tränen weg. "Danke."_

_"Jederzeit wieder, mein Schatz, jederzeit wieder.", erwiderte Mrs Sanford und stand langsam wieder auf. Sie hielt ihrer Tochter die Hand hin, damit diese besser aufstehen konnte. "Na komm, du musst was essen." Sarah nickte und ergriff die Hand. Wortlos ließ sie sich in die Küche führen. "Auf was hättest du denn Appetit?", erkundigte sich Mrs Sanford und öffnete mehrere Schränke._

_Sarah stützte den Kopf in eine Hand und beobachtete ihre Mutter. Die andere Hand legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Sie fühlte einen Tritt ihres Kindes und lächelte leicht. "Ich weiß es nicht, Mum, keine Ahnung. Eigentlich hab ich gar keinen Hunger."_

_Mrs Sanford schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. "Ich mach dir einfach Spiegeleier, die hast du früher doch so gerne gegessen.", sagte sie, erfreut darüber, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben._

_Sarah seufzte. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Hunger, aber sie sah ein, dass sie wegen dem Baby etwas essen musste. Und das Baby hatte bestimmt Hunger. "Ja, klingt gut, Mum."_

_"Sehr schön.", meinte ihre Mutter zufrieden und holte eine Pfanne aus einer Schublade. "Hey, ich hab noch eine bessere Idee! Wie wäre es, wenn du die Spiegeleier machst? Dann bist du abgelenkt."_

_Sarah setzte sich kerzengerade hin und starrte ihre Mutter erschrocken an. "Was?! Mum, du weißt, dass ich nicht kochen kann! Mir brennt sogar das Wasser an!" Sie war eine völlig unbrauchbare Köchin, einmal hatte sie beinahe ihre Wohnung abgefackelt und keine Ahnung wie. Remus hatte sie retten müssen._

_"Na und? Irgendwann musst du es doch lernen, Schatz. Du wirst irgendwann auch für dein Kind kochen müssen.", erwiderte Mrs Sanford schulterzuckend und bugsierte ihre Tochter zum Herd._

_"Ich bestell uns was beim Lieferservice.", redete sich Sarah panisch heraus. "Mummy, bitte, zwing mich nicht zum kochen, bitte. Denk an dein Enkelkind! Du wirst es nie kennen lernen, wenn ich uns jetzt in die Luft jage!"_

_Mrs Sanford lachte. Da war er wieder, der Humor ihrer Tochter, den sie so vermisst hatte. "Ich bin doch dabei, Schätzchen, es kann gar nichts passieren."_

_"Das sagst du.", murmelte Sarah, alles andere als überzeugt. Aber schließlich schaltete sie doch den Herd an und ging zum Kühlschrank, um ein Ei herauszuholen. Dabei kam sie mit ihrem Bauch allerdings irgendwie an die Milchflasche, die ins Schwanken geriet und auf den Boden fiel. Sarah ließ vor Schreck das Ei fallen, das natürlich auch kaputt ging._

_"Keine Sorge, keine Sorge, ich mach das wieder weg.", erwiderte Mrs Sanford, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den See aus Milch und Ei. Eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden._

_"Tut mir Leid.", sagte Sarah schuldbewusst._

_"Das passiert doch jedem mal." Mrs Sanford verkniff sich ein Lachen. "Als ich mit dir schwanger war, hab ich auch einige Sachen heruntergeworfen. Man muss sich erst über seine neuen Ausmaße bewusst werden."_

_Sarah musste lächeln. Sie war froh, dass ihre Mutter sie zum kochen überredet hatte, es lenkte sie ab. Sie drehte sich wieder zum Kühlschrank, um ein weiteres Ei herauszuholen, dieses Mal darauf bedacht, nicht gegen irgendwelche Sachen zu stoßen. Als sie schließlich beinahe stolz das Ei in der Hand hielt, roch sie etwas komisches. Eigentlich war sie schon über die Phase hinaus, in der sie alles ganz genau riechen konnte und ihr von den kleinsten Dingen schlecht wurde, aber bei dem Geruch drehte sich ihr Magen um._

_Auch Mrs Sanford bemerkte den Geruch und suchte ihre Küche mit den Augen nach der Ursache ab. Und dann bemerkte sie, dass die Pfanne auf dem Herd qualmte. "Beim Barte des Merlin!", rief sie erschrocken und machte einen Satz auf die Pfanne zu, während Sarah sich so weit wie möglich von dem Objekt entfernte und versuchte, den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Mrs Sanford schnappte sich einen Topflappen, packte die Pfanne und schmiss sie regelrecht in die Spüle, während sie mit der anderen Hand den Herd ausschaltete. Sie ließ Wasser über das rauchende Objekt laufen. _

_Sarah war kurz davor, den Kampf aufzugeben. Einige Sekunden später ließ sie das Ei fallen und stürzte in die Toilette, um sich wieder einmal zu übergeben. Als sich ihr Magen wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, lehnte sie sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihrem Bauch. "Da hat Mummy uns ja was schönes eingebrockt, was Schatz?", fragte sie leise ihr ungeborenes Baby. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich mit ihm sprach. Es tat gut. Es war besser, als sie gedacht hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Zu ersten Mal fühlte es sich richtig an. Zum ersten Mal war sie wirklich, wirklich froh, ihr Kind behalten zu haben. Und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, dass sie in wenigen Monaten eine Mum sein würde._

Flashback Ende

Mrs Weasley lachte. "Bei Ginny hab ich auch manchmal das Gefühl. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass ich mich täusche.", erklärte sie.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht und warf ihrer Mutter einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu. "Mum, du weißt doch, dass Harry der Meisterkoch von uns beiden ist. Aber mein Essen ist genießbar. Du solltest mal Freds Essen kosten, dann wirst du meins in den höchsten Tönen loben, das schwöre ich dir." Mrs Weasley lachte erneut und Rebecca blickte die rothaarige Hexe fragend an. "Fred ist einer meiner Brüder.", erklärte Ginny. "Der nervtötenste, um genau zu sein."

Rebecca lachte. "Es muss toll sein, in einer großen Familie aufzuwachsen.", sagte sie nach einigen Sekunden Stille sehnsuchtsvoll. Sie hatte sich immer eine große, schöne Familie gewünscht, was kein Wunder war, da sie ja nur ihre Großmutter hatte. Von Familie also keine Spur.

"Na ja, mehr oder weniger.", erwiderte Ginny vage. "Ich kann dir sagen, es ist einfach nur schrecklich nervig, große Brüder zu haben. Kaum hast du einen Freund, führen sie sich auf, als würden wir noch im Mittelalter leben. Und sie selbst knutschen in aller Öffentlichkeit mit diversen Freundinnen herum. Es ist einfach nur widerwärtig und heuchlerisch. Und ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie Fred und George mal versucht haben, mich aufzuklären." Sie verzog das Gesicht. Rebecca und Mrs Weasley lachten erneut. Ginny hatte es einfach nur lächerlich gefunden, als Fred und George eines Tages mit einer Gurke und einer Packung Kondome in ihrem Zimmer aufgetaucht waren, um ihr zu demonstrieren, wie 'es' ging. Natürlich nur für den Ernstfall, der frühestens dann stattfinden würde, wenn sie über dreißig und verheiratet wäre, hatte George ihr im Brustton der Überzeugung erklärt. Ginny hatte es vorgezogen, ihren Brüdern nicht zu sagen, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Sex gehabt hatte, obwohl der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern ihrer Brüder bestimmt extrem komisch gewesen wäre. Aber Ginny war es lieber gewesen, dass Harry die nächste Zeit überlebte, und so hatte sie eine Stunde Aufklärungsunterricht über sich ergehen lassen.

"Tja, so sind Fred und George.", erwiderte Mrs Weasley und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie meinen es nur gut."

"Und verhalten sich dabei völlig idiotisch und inakzeptabel. So klein, wie sie immer denken, bin ich nicht mehr!", sagte Ginny erzürnt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich weiß das, Schätzchen. Und wenn du erstmal sechzig bist, werden Fred und George und Ron das auch wissen.", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

"Na hoffentlich.", murmelte Ginny. "Aber reden wir bitte von etwas anderem als von diesen drei Idioten, ja?", schlug sie dann vor.

"Ähm... sag mal, Ginny... hat mein... mein Vater eigentlich noch weitere Kinder?"

Molly lachte. "Großer Gott, nein! Das wäre Remus viel zu riskant. Frag mich nicht wieso, aber er sagt immer, dass er schon mit Tonks unglaublich viel Glück hat. Und wie ich ihn kenne, hat er Angst, dass, wenn er zu glücklich ist, dieses Glück dann irgendwann wieder verschwindet. Und so verwunderlich ist das gar nicht, wenn man seine Vergangenheit bedenkt. Er hatte gute Freunde und eine wunderbare Freundin und hat das alles praktisch auf einen Schlag verloren. Dann hat er Jahre später einen seiner besten Freunde doch wiedergehabt und ihn kurz darauf ebenfalls wieder verloren. Ich frage mich manchmal wirklich, wo er die Kraft für all das hernimmt. Wenn er Tonks allerdings auch noch verlieren würde, ich weiß nicht, was er dann machen würde."

"Aber er wird Tonks nicht verlieren, Mum!", erwiderte Ginny. Sie war sich dieser Tatsache vollkommen sicher. Tonks würde Remus nie aufgeben.

Rebecca hatte abwechselnd Mrs Weasley und Ginny nachdenklich angesehen. "Wisst ihr, nachdem, was Sie so erzählen, Mrs Weasley, habe ich das Gefühl, überhaupt nichts über meinen Vater zu wissen." Woher sollte sie auch etwas über ihn wissen? Sie hatte ihn doch erst gestern Abend kennen gelernt und diese Unterhaltungen, die sie heute geführt hatte, reichten noch längst nicht aus, um ihn wirklich zu kennen. Dazu brauchten sie Zeit. Aber Rebecca brauchte auch Wissen, Wissen darüber, was ihr Vater in den vergangenen Jahren alles gemacht hatte, um ihn besser verstehen zu können. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, in Ginny und ihrer Mutter zwei wunderbar sprudelnde Informationsquellen gefunden zu haben. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beide mir etwas über sein Leben erzählt?"

/-/

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen und versuchte sich so lautlos wie möglich in den Schneidersitz zu setzen. Er ignorierte sie Grashalme, die ihm störend ins Gesicht pieksten. Das war das, was er am meisten an diesen nächtlichen Observationsaktionen hasste: das Warten. Das Warten und das endlose Herumsitzen. Aber auch das war für den Erfolg wichtig. Erst beobachten, dann zuschlagen. Erst mussten alle da sein, am besten auch schon mitten in der Versammlung, bis sie sie schnappen konnten. Sonst hatten sie keine Beweise und alle Todesser würden wieder frei kommen.

Aber ein Gutes hatte diese Warterei: Man konnte sehr gut Nachdenken. In einer Nacht hatte er überlegt, ob er wirklich mit Ginny zusammenziehen sollte, in einer anderen, warum seine Eltern so früh geheiratet hatten. Heute war Remus dran. Die Geschichte, seine Geschichte, die er ihm und Ginny heute morgen erzählt hatte, war wirklich unglaublich. Und an allem war Umbridge Schuld. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht wirklich an allem, Sarah wäre wahrscheinlich auch bei der Geburt gestorben, wenn sie die Schwangerschaft nicht hätte verheimlichen und Hals über Kopf nach Amerika abhauen müssen, aber wer wusste das schon?

Remus hatte mehr durchmachen müssen, als Harry geglaubt hatte, viel mehr. Und er war immer noch so stark und mutig und er hatte nie aufgehört zu kämpfen. Um das zu kämpfen, woran er glaubte und was ihm wichtig war. Und er hatte viele Schicksalsschläge einstecken müssen, sehr viele. Dagegen war sein - Harrys - eigenes Leben ja noch ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Obwohl, das konnte man auch nicht so ohne weiteres behaupten, schließlich hatte auch er selbst schon sehr viel mehr durchgemacht als andere Zauberer in seinem Alter...

Rebecca tat ihm Leid und dann auch wieder nicht. Irgendwo, ganz tief in seinem Inneren war er sogar so etwas wie eifersüchtig. Nicht viel, nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Rebecca war auch ohne Eltern aufgewachsen, nur bei Verwandten, aber es war dennoch ein großer Unterschied. Ihre Großmutter hatte sie geliebt, seine Verwandten hatten ihn für eine sehr lästige Missgeburt gehalten. Sie hatte ihren Vater nach zwanzig Jahren endlich gefunden und kennen gelernt, seine Eltern waren unwiderruflich tot. Aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren, er hatte Freunde, eine wunderbare Freundin und einen guten Job. Sein Leben war sehr viel besser geworden, als er im Alter von zehn Jahren erwartet hatte und er war dankbar dafür.

Und er fragte sich, was mit Tonks los war. Denn etwas war mit ihr los, das war ihm völlig klar. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie war wortlos in die Besprechung gegangen, hatte Kingsleys Worten stumm zugehört und schien doch ganz weit weg zu sein. Harry glaubte sogar, dass sie sich ein paar Mal verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel gewischt hatte. Er hatte nach der Besprechung versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hatte ihn schnell abgewimmelt und war auf die Toilette verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war etwas zwischen ihr und Remus vorgefallen, denn nur er schaffte es, sie so aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie etwas von Rebecca wusste, denn sonst hätte sie bestimmt anders reagiert. Es war ja nicht so, als ob seine plötzlich aufgetauchte Tochter ihre Beziehung zerstören wollte oder ähnliches.

Harry warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Haus, in dem das Treffen stattfinden sollte und wahrscheinlich schon längst stattfand. Es war alles ruhig. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach links und sah Tonks, die einige Meter vor ihm entfernt im Gras kauerte und mit leerem Blick auf das Gebäude starrte. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Schließlich fing er leise an, zu Tonks zu kriechen und tippte ihr schließlich vorsichtig auf die Schulter. Etwas, das er besser nicht getan hätte.

Tonks fuhr herum und hielt ihm drohend ihren Zauberstab unter die Nase. Er hob abwehrend die Hände und als sie erkannte, um wen es sich handelte, ließ sie ihn wieder sinken.

"Sag mal spinnst du? Mich so zu erschrecken!", zischte sie ihm wütend zu.

Harry schaute schuldbewusst auf seine Hände. "'Tschuldigung."

"Mach das bloß nie wieder!" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Mach ich nicht, Tonks.", erwiderte Harry und schaute wieder hoch. Sie hatte ihren Blick abgewandt und starrte wieder auf das baufällige Haus, das völlig im Dunkeln zu liegen schien. "Also, was ist los?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten Stille.

"Was soll denn los sein?", fragte sie abweisend. "Nicht ist los, alles ist in bester Ordnung."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte sie prüfend. "Das glaub ich dir nicht."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann eben nicht, Harry, aber glaub mir, alles ist in Ordnung."

Er blickte sie eindringlich an. "Ich glaube dir nicht.", wiederholte er stur. "Komm schon, Tonks. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon lange genug, ich weiß, wann etwas nicht stimmt. Sag's mir.", bat er sie.

"Es gibt nichts zu sagen, Harry, wirklich. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte sie trotzig. Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, er konnte sie kaum noch verstehen.

"Du kannst das sagen, so oft du willst, Dora, ich glaube dir trotzdem nicht!", beharrte er. "Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts ist passiert. Absolut nichts. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Und jetzt geh wieder zurück auf deinen Posten, sonst wird Kingsley sauer.", erwiderte sie und starrte immer noch stur gerade aus.

Harry seufzte. "Hast du dich mit irgendjemandem gestritten?", fragte er jetzt. Vielleicht hatte er auf diese Weise mehr Erfolg.

"Nein, hab ich nicht und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte sie schon eine ganze Spur aggressiever. Sehr gut, er war also auf der richtigen Fährte...

"Hast du dich mit Remus gestritten?", erkundigte er sich.

"Wag es ja nicht, seinen Namen zu sagen!", zischte Tonks und wandte sich um. Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt. _Also ja._

"Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte Harry nun wissen und beschloss, den gefährlichen Tonfall seiner Kollegin und Freundin zu ignorieren. Er blickte sie neugierig an.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an, du bist nicht unser Eheberater!" Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Harry wich unwillkürlich etwas vor ihr zurück.

"Ging es um Rebecca?" Er hatte beschlossen, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Falls er sich täuschte und Tonks noch gar nichts von ihr wusste, würde er sich schon irgendwie rausreden können. Eigentlich sollte er sich da gar nicht einmischen, was er sonst auch nicht getan hätte, aber dadurch, dass Rebecca gestern mit ihm zusammengestoßen war, ausgerechnet mit ihm, fühlte er sich irgendwie verpflichtet, diese Sache zu klären.

"Du weißt von ihr?", fragte Dora tonlos. Alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, ihr drohender Tonfall war verschwunden und sie sah auf einmal nur noch elend aus. Diese Angelegenheit musste ihr schrecklich zusetzen.

"Erst seit gestern Abend.", erwiderte Harry, Irgendwo kam es ihm unwirklich vor, dass dieses Ereignis erst einen Tag her war. Es kam ihm viel länger vor.

"Er hat dir davon erzählt, aber mir nicht?", fragte sie und klang unglaublich verletzt. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter.

"Er... er wollte dir davon erzählen, sobald du frei hast und wirklich aufnahmefähig bist.", stotterte Harry, überrascht von Tonks' Tränen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Ach ja? Das wollte er? Wirklich?" Unwirsch wischte sie die Träne weg. "Ich bezweifle, dass er mir _irgendetwas _erzählt hätte, wenn ich ihn nicht in... in flagranti ertappt hätte."

Harry schaute sie erstaunt an. "In flagranti? Was meinst du denn damit?"

"Na was wohl? Ich hab sie nicht im Bett erwischt, ok, aber - "

"Im Bett?" Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, weil er so laut gesprochen hatte. "Warum in Merlins Namen sollte Remus mit Rebecca ins Bett gehen!?" Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass Harry ein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

"Warum wohl, Harry? Denk doch nach!", brauste Tonks so leise wie möglich auf. "Was machen Leute denn normalerweise, wenn sie eine Affäre haben?!"

Jetzt musste Harry sich wirklich zurückhalten, um nicht zu lachen. "Eine Affäre? Du denkst tatsächlich, dass Remus und Rebecca eine Affäre haben? Ernsthaft?"

"Warum hätte er sie sonst ansehen sollen, wie er sie angesehen hat? Erklär mir das, Harry! Und hör auf zu schauen, als würdest du das alles komisch finden, denn das ist es ganz und gar nicht! Meine Ehe ist zu Ende." Die Tränen liefen jetzt unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen herunter.

Harry hörte sofort auf zu grinsen. "Hör zu, Dora, er betrügt dich nicht. Das würde er nie tun!", sagte er eindringlich. "Das würde er dir niemals antun. Vertau mir! Und er würde dich schon gar nicht mit Rebecca betrügen."

"Warum nicht? Was macht dich so sicher, dass er mich nicht mit ihr hintergeht?", fragte sie leise und voller Zweifel.

"Rebecca ist nicht seine Freundin, Affäre oder Geliebte.", sagte Harry. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, Tonks von Remus' Tochter zu erzählen, es war Remus'. Aber er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Tonks ihm auf gar keinen Fall zuhören würde.

"Sondern?" Sie zog die Augenbrauchen hoch und schaute ihn neugierig an.

"Sie ist seine To-"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Tonks plötzlich mit einer ungeheuren Wucht gegen ihn geschleudert wurde. Er fiel nach hinten, Tonks rollte über ihn hinweg. Sie hatte viel zu viel Schwung und wurde schließlich von einer großen Eiche gebremst. Sie sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

Harry schaute erschrocken nach vorne. Seine Kollegin war nicht ohne Grund auf ihn gefallen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rollte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, ansonsten hätte ihn ein grüner Blitz getroffen.

"_Expelliarmus!_", schrie er, aber der unbekannte Gegner war vorbereitet und wich gekonnt aus.

Harry stand so schnell wie er konnte, vom Boden auf und hechtete hinter den nächsten Baum, um einem weitern Lichtstrahl zu entkommen. "_Impedimenta!_", rief er und schickte den Strahl ziellos hinaus. Er hörte einen schweren Aufprall und atmete erleichtert durch. Er hatte getroffen. Aber wo einer war, da waren auch die anderen. Es fing gerade erst an.

Vorsichtig schielte er am Baumstamm vorbei und sah einige dunkle Gestalten, die durch die Nacht auf sie zurannten. Einige Lichtstrahlen konnte er auch erkennen, sie begannen sich zu duellieren. Da hatte er die Action, die ihm gefehlt hatte.

/-/

"Ginny, ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Rebecca ihre neugewonnene Freundin besorgt. Ginny, die am Fenster stand und nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht blickte, wandte den Kopf. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

"Wieso fragst du?", erkundigte sie sich leise und schaute wieder hinaus.

"Keine Ahnung." Rebecca schwirrte noch der Kopf von all den Dingen, die sie von Ginny und ihrer Mutter über ihren Vater erfahren hatte, aber trotzdem kam ihr etwas komisch vor. "Einfach nur so. Also, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, seufzte und ging schließlich zurück zu Rebecca, die auf dem Sofa saß und sich einige Fotos angeschaut hatte, die Ginny ihr gegeben hatte und die ihren Vater zeigten. Bei der Hochzeit von Lily und James, bei seiner eigenen, bei den Taufen von Bills Kindern, Geburtstagen...

"Es ist nur so ein komisches Gefühl, das ich habe, als ob irgendwas nicht stimmt.", sagte Ginny schließlich. "Okay, ich geb's ja zu, wenn Harry irgendeinen Einsatz hat, dann bin ich immer nervös und es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr begibt (das ist schon sein Hobby), aber trotzdem, dieses Mal ist es irgendwie anders..."

"Du liebst ihn sehr, oder?", sagte Rebecca mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und blickte sie lächelnd an.

Ginny nickte. "Ja.", sagte sie einfach. Dann beugte sie sich über das Fotoalbum und lächelte. Sie deutete auf ein Foto, das Remus am Altar zeigte und Tonks mit ihrem Vater im Gang. Dazwischen stand ein kleines Mädchen mit verängstigtem und traurigem Blick. Sie lachte und deutete auf das Kind. "Das ist meine Nichte Nathalie. Sie war das Blumenmädchen bei seiner Hochzeit und wollte, dass die ganze Hochzeit abgebrochen wird, weil sie nicht mehr genug Blumen hatte."

Rebecca lachte auch. "Das war bestimmt lustig.", meinte sie.

Ginny nickte. "Oh ja. Besonders, als Ron mit Nevilles Großmutter getanzt hatte und ihm der Geier von ihrem Hut auf den Kopf gefallen war. Davon muss auch irgendwo ein Foto hier sein, warte." Sie blätterte einige Seiten weiter und fand, was sie gesucht hatte. "Hier."

Rebecca prustete los, als sie das dümmliche Gesicht eines rothaarigen Mannes sah, der einige Federn in den Haaren hatte und einen großen Geier in den Händen hielt. Eine ältliche Frau starrte ihn sehr wütend an und im Hintergrund schienen sich zwei genau gleichaussehende Männer über das Geschehene lustig zu machen.

"Ich hab unzählige Abzüge von dem Bild. Ron versucht immer, sie mir zu klauen, aber da muss mein lieber Bruder früher aufstehen." Sie grinste verschmitzt. So blöd, wie er glaubte, war sie nicht.

Rebecca blätterte wieder in dem Album zurück und stieß auf einige Fotos von Lilys und James' Hochzeit. Eines von ihnen zeigte den Hochzeitstanz der Beiden. Sie schienen zu schweben vor Glück und hatten nur Augen für den anderen. Und im Hintergrund konnte sie ihre Eltern erkennen. Auch sie wirkten unheimlich glücklich. Ihre Mom hatte die Arme um den Hals seines Vater gelegt und er seine um ihre Taille geschlungen. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie lächelte. Rebecca seufzte und strich mit dem Daumen über das Bild.

"Du kannst es haben, wenn du willst.", schlug Ginny vor, nachdem sie eine Weile wortlos zugeschaut hatte.

"Wirklich?" Rebecca schaute sie überrascht an. Ihr Gegenüber nickte. "Danke.", murmelte sie leise und beobachtete erneut, wie ihre Mutter glücklich lächelte.

/-/

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harrys Gegner fiel bewegungsunfähig zu Boden. Es war der letzte Todesser. Sie hatten alle gekriegt, dank der Appariersperre, die aus Sicherheitsgründen auf die Gegend gelegt worden war. Der Kampf war anstrengend gewesen, aber sie hatten ihn gut und siegreich überstanden. Er hatte nur eine Schnittwunde auf der Stirn und eine Verbrennung am Arm.

Jetzt, nachdem alles überstanden war, konnte er versuchen, noch einmal mit Tonks über Remus und Rebecca zu sprechen. Suchend sah er sich nach der Freundin um. Wo steckte sie nur? Er konnte sie nicht bei den Kollegen sehen, die die Todesser mit Fesselflüchen verschnürten und auch nicht beim Haus, das jetzt durchsucht wurde. Wo war sie? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie bei den Duellen irgendwo gesehen zu haben, aber dann herrschte auch immer so ein Trubel, dass alles furchtbar unübersichtlich war und man Freund und Feind kaum unterscheiden konnte.

Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nirgendwo gesehen hatte... Das letzte Mal, als der erste Todesser angegriffen und sie gegen den Baum geschleudert hatte. Moment mal...

Harry sah sich hektisch nach dem Baum um, gegen den Tonks geprallt war. Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, sprintete er los und kam kurz darauf schlitternd zum Stehen. Tonks' Haltung hatte sich nicht verändert. Harry stürzte zu ihr.

"Dora, kannst du mich hören? Dora!" Er fasste sie am Arm um schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. "Dora! Komm schon, sag was!", sagte er und fühlte eine leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. "_Nymphadora!_", zischte er eindringlich. Nichts. Okay, wenn sie auf ihren verhassten Vornamen nicht reagierte, dann war es ernst... Er versuchte noch einmal sie wachzurütteln, aber zwecklos. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich nur etwas und sackte auf ihre Schulter. Harry stützte ihn instinktiv. Plötzlich fühlte er etwas warmes nasses. Langsam zog er die Hand wieder zurück. Sie war voller Blut.

**TBC...**


	11. Die Wahrheit

**Die Wahrheit**

Leise schloss Harry die Tür auf. Ginny und Rebecca schliefen sicher schon, es war mittlerweile drei Uhr morgens und Kingsley hatte sie alle nach Hause geschickt, da ihre Aufgabe für diese Nacht und den nächsten Tag erledigt war. Sie hatten das Ziel erreicht, wenn auch mit mehr Schaden als erwartet.

Er schlich vorsichtig durch das Wohnzimmer. Harry wollte kein Licht machen, um die beiden Frauen auch ja nicht zu wecken. Ginny konnte sehr unangenehm reagieren, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, da hatte Harry schon Erfahrung...

Allerdings hatte er vergessen, dass seit neuestem eine Tischlampe auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa stand. Aber er wurde wieder daran erinnert und zwar genau in dem Moment, in dem er mit seinem großen Zeh gegen das eine Tischbein stieß, der Tisch zu schwanken begann und somit die Lampe, die viel zu nahe am Rand stand, sehr geräuschvoll zu Boden krachte.

"Stehen bleiben und Hände hoch!", rief eine Stimme drohend und einen Moment später flammte das Licht im Wohnzimmer auf. Ginny stand mit drohendem Gesichtsausdruck neben dem Sofa, von dem sie offensichtlich rasend schnell aufgesprungen war, während sich Rebecca noch müde und verwirrt die Augen rieb. Anscheinend waren die beiden auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Harry sah einige Fotoalben auf dem Tisch liegen.

"Ich ergebe mich.", erwiderte er grinsend.

Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Dein Glück.", sagte sie, stieg vorsichtig über eine Wolldecke, die auf dem Boden vor ihr lag und kam auf ihren Freund zu. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Das hätte übel ausgehen können."

Er nickte. "Ich wollte euch nicht wecken. Leider hab ich nicht mit der Lampe gerechnet, die sich mir frecherweise in den Weg gestellt hat."

"Dann hattest du wirklich Glück, Liebling." Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn anschließend fest. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber dieses ungute Gefühl hatte ihr wirklich Angst gemacht. Sie war froh, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er gesund vor ihr stand. "Du kommst früh. Normalerweise kommst du nicht vor sieben Uhr morgens." Sie löste sich wieder von ihm.

Harry nickte und ging zum Sofa. Rebecca unterdrückte ein Gähnen und schaute ihn neugierig an. "Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Harry ließ sich auf die Sitzgelegenheit fallen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Kingsley hat alle nach Hause geschickt, nachdem die Sache vorbei war.", sagte er schließlich leise.

Ginny war wieder auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückgekehrt und schaute ihren Freund gespannt an. "Und? Was ist passiert? War die Sache erfolgreich?"

"Ja, war sie. Wir haben höchstwahrscheinlich alle Todesser gekriegt, die dort waren.", sagte er leise. "Aber leider ging alles nicht so glatt, wie wir uns das gedacht haben."

Ginny tauschte einen angespannten Blick mit Rebecca. Sie hoffte, dass nichts allzu schlimmes passiert war. "Was ist passiert, Harry?"

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah in Ginnys angstvolle Augen, die ihn anblickten. "Tonks.", murmelte er. "Sie wurde verletzt." Ginny schaute erschrocken von Harry zu Rebecca, die ihn jetzt besorgt musterte und wieder zurück zu ihrem Freund. Hoffentlich war es nichts allzu Ernstes... Aber Tonks war stark, sie hatte im Laufe ihrer Aurorenzeit schon viele Verletzungen gehabt und gut überstanden.

"Und?", fragte Rebecca drängend, als er nicht weitersprach. Sie kannte diese Tonks zwar nicht, aber sie schien nett zu sein und sie war die Frau ihres Vaters und somit ihre Stiefmutter. Und das war für Rebecca Grund genug, um besorgt über ihren Zustand zu sein.

"Es geht ihr soweit gut. Genaues weiß ich nicht, sie wurde sofort ins Mungos gebracht. Aber der Heiler, der dabei war, meinte, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Sie hat nur eine Kopfverletzung, die stark geblutet hat. Und sie hat irgendwas von Bauchschmerzen gesagt, als sie kurz bei Bewusstsein war. Remus wurde schon benachrichtigt und müsste auf dem Weg zu ihr sein."

"Gut.", seufzte Ginny und lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten. Dann bemerkte sie etwas auf der Stirn ihres Freundes. "Was hast du denn da?"

Harry sah sie verständnislos an. "Was?" Sie deutete auf seinen Kopf. "Ach das.", winkte er ab. "Da hat mich irgendein Zauber getroffen. Nicht weiter wichtig."

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf und stand auf. "Das sehe ich nicht so, mein Freund. Ich hol mal das Verbandszeug. Vielleicht hab ich noch ein paar Pflaster mit diesen süßen Babynifflern drauf." Sie ging in die Küche.

Harry stöhnte gequält. "Bitte nicht diese blöden Niffler, Gin!", rief er ihr zu. Er hasste diese Pflaster.

Ginny kam zurück und durchwühlte die kleine Kiste mit dem Verbandszeug. Sie machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. "Schade. Keine Nifflerpflaster mehr da. Ich hab wohl Nathalie die letzten gegeben, als sie bei uns zu Besuch war und sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Dann musst du dich eben mit den normalen Pflastern zufrieden geben."

Harry schaute nach oben und formte lautlos ein "Danke". Rebecca verkniff sich ein Lachen.

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry und begutachtete seine Wunde genau. "Scheint nicht tief zu sein.", stellte sie beruhigt fest und klebte ein Pflaster auf seine Stirn.

"Tonks hat sich mit Remus gestritten.", sagte Harry unvermittelt. "Sie hat anscheinend gedacht, dass er eine Affäre mit dir, Rebecca hat."

Ginny nickte. "Das wussten wir schon." Harry schaute sie erstaunt an. "Von Mum. Sie war vorhin hier und hat uns erzählt, dass sie eine völlig aufgelöste Tonks in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Sie konnte sie leider nicht überzeugen, dass Rebecca und Remus kein Verhältnis haben, aber die hatte ja auch keine Ahnung von der Geschichte. Und was war mit dir? Hast du ihr klar machen können, dass zwischen Remus und Rebecca nichts läuft?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie schien anzufangen, mir zu glauben, aber gerade als ich ihr sagen wollte, dass Remus eine Tochter hat, kam der Angriff. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie das noch mitbekommen hat."

Rebecca seufzte. "Ich hoffe, dass ich ihre Ehe nicht mit meinem Auftauchen zerstört habe. Das wollte ich nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich wollte nur meinen Vater kennen lernen..." Sie brach ab und blickte traurig auf den Boden.

Ginny legte ihr mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schulter. "Dir macht niemand einen Vorwurf. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du deinen Vater finden wolltest, das möchte doch bestimmt jeder, der ihn nicht kennt. Und ich bezweifle, dass ihre Ehe zu Ende sein wird, die kriegen das schon wieder auf die Reihe, die zwei können doch gar nicht ohne einander.", sagte sie zuversichtlich. Harry nickte bekräftigend.

"Das stimmt.", meinte er. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie alle genug Gelegenheiten gehabt um zu sehen, wie viel sie sich bedeuteten. Tonks war manchmal einfach zu impulsiv und stur und Remus kam dagegen schlecht an. Aber im Endeffekt hatten sie sich immer wieder vertragen und so würde es auch dieses Mal sein, selbst wenn es etwas länger dauern sollte als sonst. Remus würde alles daran setzen, sie nicht zu verlieren, da war sich Harry sicher.

"Na hoffentlich.", seufzte Rebecca. Sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie die Ehe ihres Vater zerstört hätte. Aber Harry, Ginny und auch Mrs Weasley schienen ja sehr überzeugt davon zu sein, dass sich alles wieder einrenkte.

"Keine Sorge, wir haben alle schon sehr viel Schlimmeres überstanden.", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ginny hatte es trotzdem gesehen.

"Ich glaub wir sollten alle ins Bett gehen.", sagte sie entschlossen und erinnerte Harry in diesem Moment etwas an ihre Mutter. "Der Tag war schließlich schon lang genug."

Rebecca nickte und stand auf. "Ja, da hast du Recht. Gute Nacht ihr zwei und nochmals vielen Dank, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt." Sie hatte wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, ausgerechnet Harry Potter über den Weg gelaufen zu sein, der sie schnurstracks zu ihrem Vater geführt hatte. In den letzten 24 Stunden hatte sie mehr über ihre Eltern und deren Vergangenheit herausgefunden als in den letzten 23 Jahren. Sie war froh, dass sie nach Remus gesucht hatte und sie war wahrlich nicht enttäuscht von dem Ergebnis ihrer Suche. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Auftauchen keine schwerwiegenden Folgen haben würde.

"Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert.", erwiderte Ginny lächelnd. "Das haben wir wirklich gerne gemacht, stimmt's, Harry?" Sie schaute zu ihrem Freund, der in der Zwischenzeit eingenickt war. Sie schüttelte ihn kurz.

"Was?" Benommen starrte er sie an.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Schlaf gut, Rebecca.", wandte sie sich wieder an die junge Amerikanerin.

/-/

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich suche nach meiner Frau.", wandte sich Remus nun schon an den dritten Heiler, der ihm auf der Station _Fluchschäden _über den Weg lief. Die anderen beiden hatten ihm gesagt, dass sie gar nicht zu der Station gehörten und sowieso keine Ahnung von nichts hatten. Remus wurde zunehmend gereizter. "Vor einer halben Stunde hat man mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie verletzt ist und hier im Krankenhaus liegt und die Empfangshexe hat mich auf diese Station geschickt. Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie es ihr geht und wo ich sie finde?"

Glücklicherweise nickte der Heiler dieses Mal und schaute auf seinem Klemmbrett nach, das er in der Hand hielt.

Remus schaute ihn gespannt an. Die Mitteilung hatte nicht gesagt, was passiert war und wie es Tonks ging, ihm war nur gesagt worden, dass sie verletzt worden war und jetzt im Mungos liege und das war's schon gewesen. Remus' Sorge um sie war von Minute zu Minute gewachsen und er hoffte inständig, dass ihr nichts schlimmes passiert war.

"Wie war doch gleich der Name?", wollte der Heiler wissen.

"Lupin. Nymphadora Lupin."

"Lupin...Lupin...Lupin..." Er fuhr mit dem Finger über ein Blatt. "Ah, da haben wir sie. Nymphadora Lupin, leichte Gehirnerschütterung, geheilte Verletzung am Hinterkopf, weitere Tests und sie möchte Tonks genannt werden."

Remus musste lächeln und entspannte sich etwas. Wenn sie schon darauf bestand, dass man sie bei ihrem früheren Nachnamen nennen sollte, konnte es nicht allzu schlimm sein. Und das, was er an Verletzungen aufgezählt hatte, klang nicht lebensbedrohlich.

"Es geht ihr soweit gut, Mr Lupin. Sie schien etwas durcheinander, als sie eingeliefert worden war, aber das ist bestimmt nur der Schock. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie zu ihr, es befindet sich niemand anders im Zimmer, Sie sind also ungestört."

Remus nickte. "Vielen Dank.", sagte er erleichtert und ging auf die Tür zu, auf die der Heiler gedeutet hatte. Bevor er an die Tür klopfte, hielt er kurz inne, um sich zu sammeln. Er war soweit beruhigt, was Doras physischen Zustand anging, aber was ihren psychischen betraf... Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte, ob sie mit ihm reden wollte. Bei ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte sie unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie das nicht wirklich so meinte, aber er hatte ihr Zeit geben wollen. Und zwar mehr als nur ein paar Stunden. Aber er konnte immerhin versuchen, mit ihr zu reden, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und sie hörte ihm dieses Mal zu.

Er atmete tief durch und hob schließlich die Hand, um anzuklopfen. Schwach hörte er ein "Herein." Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Dora lag in dem letzten Bett in diesem Zimmer und schaute zum Fenster raus. Anscheinend erwartete sie, dass nur ein Heiler herein gekommen war, sonst hätte sie vermutlich zur Tür geschaut. Auf Remus wirkte sie unheimlich verletzlich, wie sie so zusammengekauert unter der Decke lag und einen Verband um ihren Kopf hatte.

"Hey", sagte er leise und beobachtete, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Ihr Blick wanderte sofort zur Tür.

"Was willst du denn hier?", fragte sie so kalt und abweisend wie möglich, aber Remus entging nicht, wie ihre Stimme zitterte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für Sekunden, bevor sie sich abwandte und an die Decke starrte.

"Ich wurde benachrichtigt.", sagte er und trat langsam näher. Er musste mit ihr sprechen, besser früher als später, so konnte das nicht weitergehen, so würden sie sich nur unnötig weit voneinander entfernen und das wegen eines dummen Missverständnisses.

"Du hättest nicht kommen müssen.", murmelte sie. "Mir geht es gut." Sie zog die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch.

"Das hat die Nachricht nicht gesagt, Dora.", erwiderte er leise und überlegte, ob er es sich leisten konnte, sich auf das Krankenhausbett zu setzen. Er entschied, dass das zu viel Nähe in der jetzigen Situation war und so ließ er sich auf der Kante des Nachbarbettes nieder. "Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Remus." Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu ihm, ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt merklich. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dir heute Abend deutlich genug gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben möchte." Remus zuckte zusammen, als er die angestrengte Härte in ihrer Stimme wahrnahm.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.", erwiderte er, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte. "Und genauso wenig glaubst du, dass ich eine Affäre habe, wenn du mal ehrlich wärst."

"Und wenn du ehrlich wärst, dann würdest du einfach zugeben, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst und deine Zeit lieber mit einem zwanzigjährigen Flittchen verbringst!", fuhr sie ihn an und setzte sich erstaunlich schnell auf.

"Wie kannst du nur glauben, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe? Wie kannst du das glauben? Haben wir in den letzten Jahren nicht genug durchgemacht, das dir das Gegenteil beweist?" Er blickte sie verletzt an. Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst!

"Wie kann ich denn etwas anderes glauben, Remus?" Der verletzte Tonfall war wieder da und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Wie kann ich denn etwas anderes glauben, wenn ich dich mit einer so jungen und hübschen Frau zusammen sehe?"

"Du hättest mich einfach ausreden lassen können, Dora.", sagte er und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Dann wüsstest du auch, dass diese Frau nichts mit meinen Gefühlen für dich zu tun hat."

Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. "Also ist unsere Trennung jetzt meine Schuld? Nur weil ich dich nicht habe ausreden lassen? Diesen Vorwurf lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen, Remus Lupin, verstanden!? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir diese Frau nichts bedeutet hat!"

"Das habe ich doch auch nie behauptet! Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Rebecca mir nichts bedeutet, ich ... habe sie lieb, aber ich liebe sie nicht, wie ich dich liebe!"

Tonks schnaubte. "Du liebst sie also doch! Und mir willst du wer weiß was einreden! Du widersprichst dir. Wie soll ich dir denn noch irgendetwas glauben, hm?" Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Weißt du was? Geh! Verschwinde einfach! Lass mich in Ruhe! Mir geht es gut, das hast du gesehen, jetzt kannst du wieder abhauen! Das mit uns ist vorbei! Ich hätte damals auf dich hören sollen, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das mit uns nicht funktionieren wird, wir sind einfach zu verschieden." Sie ließ sich wieder in ihre Kissen sinken und versuchte ein Schniefen zu unterdrücken.

Remus schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Es tat ihm weh, all diese Dinge von seiner Frau zu hören, aber er wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte. Sie war verletzt, äußerlich und innerlich, und sie musste diesem Schmerz Luft machen. "Weißt du, was das Gute daran ist, dass du hier liegen musst, Dora?" Sie schaute ihn unwillig an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst nicht weglaufen. Auch wenn du es nicht willst, du wirst dir jetzt anhören müssen, was ich dir zu sagen haben, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass unsere Ehe den Bach runterläuft, nur weil du nicht alle Fakten kennst!"

"Ich bitte dich! Was brauch ich denn noch für Fakten? Ich weiß alles, was ich wissen muss!", beharrte Tonks stur und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Dann weißt du also auch, dass Rebecca meine Tochter ist? Sehr interessant. Woher denn?" So, jetzt war es raus. Er hatte zwar nicht geplant, Dora so einzuweihen, aber er hatte genug von der Diskussion gehabt.

Tonks starrte ihren Mann mit offenem Mund an und fragte sich vermutlich, ob sie an einem Hörschaden litt. "Deine ... deine Toch ... Tochter ...?" Ungläubigkeit machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Zögerlich fing sie an zu lachen. "Das war ein guter Witz, Remus, wirklich. Ich hätte ihn fast geglaubt."

Er blickte ihr entschlossen in die Augen. "Das war kein Witz, Dora. Rebecca ist meine Tochter. Nicht meine Geliebte."

"Aber ... aber wie ... wie denn ... wann denn ... was ...", stammelte sie und schaute ihn fassungslos an. "Wie ist das denn passiert?"

Remus lachte. "Soll ich dir das jetzt erklären, Dora? Ich dachte, du wüsstest, wie das geht."

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Du findest das lustig? Was ist daran bitte lustig, dass mir mein Mann jetzt auf einmal gesteht, dass er eine Tochter hat?"

"Dora, Rebecca ist über zwanzig Jahre alt, du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich dich betrogen habe.", gab er zu bedenken, da er vermutete, dass sie wohl darauf hinauswollte.

"Aber ... aber, wieso hast du mir das dann so lange verschwiegen? Wieso hast du mir in all den Jahren nichts von ihr gesagt? Und wer ist die Mutter? Wo ist die Mutter?", prasselten Fragen auf ihn herab. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Ganz ruhig, Dora, immer der Reihe nach.", sagte er beruhigend, stand auf und ging zum Bett seiner Frau. Sanft drückte er sie in die Kissen zurück. Sie wirkte sehr schwach, auch wenn diese Nachricht grade eine Unmenge an Energie zurückgebracht hatte. "Ich habe erst am Freitag von ihr erfahren. Sie stand plötzlich vor Harry im Ministerium. Er hat sich ihrer angenommen und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie ihren Vater sucht und dass ich ihr Vater bin. Ich schwöre, bis dahin wusste ich nicht, dass es sie gibt, sonst hätte ich doch sofort mit dir gesprochen, Dora!" Er blickte sie eindringlich an. Sie konnte ihm nicht standhalten und wandte den Kopf ab.

"Du hast aber nicht sofort mit mir gesprochen, Remus.", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Die ganze Energie schien mit einem Schlag aus ihr verschwunden zu sein. "Wenn du sofort mit mir gesprochen hättest, dann hätte ich euch nicht im Tropfenden Kessel überrascht, dann hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass ihr eine Affäre habt, dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen und dann würde ich jetzt vielleicht nicht hier liegen..."

Betroffen trat er einen Schritt zurück. Es tat ihm weh, sie so leiden zu sehen und es war seine Schuld, das war Remus klar. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, um etwas ändern zu können. "Es tut mir Leid, Dora, wirklich! Aber wann hätte ich denn mit dir sprechen sollen? Als du so unglaublich müde von der Arbeit gekommen bist? Ich wollte es dir morgen sagen, wenn du Zeit hast und ausgeschlafen bist, wenn du dich wirklich damit auseinander setzen kannst. Und nicht so zwischen Tür und Angel, wenn du noch zur Arbeit musst. Ich wollte verhindern, dass dir etwas passiert. Aber wie du siehst, hat das ja nicht geklappt." Er suchte erneut ihren Blick, aber sie schien noch nicht bereit zu sein, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

"Das Ganze ist doch nur passiert, weil du _nicht _mit mir gesprochen hast, Remus." Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine eng an.

"Dora, wollen wir wirklich dieses was-wäre-wenn-Spiel spielen? Wir werden nicht ändern können, was passiert ist. Es ist passiert, es tut mir Leid, dass es so weit gekommen ist, ich weiß, dass es vorwiegend meine Schuld ist, aber wie gesagt, ändern werden wir es nicht können. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dir jahrelang verschwiegen, dass ich ein Kind habe." Er bemerkte eine einzelne Träne, die ihre Wange herunterlief. Langsam und vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm aus und wischte die Träne von ihrer Wange. Sie ließ es kommentarlos geschehen. "Dora, bitte..."

"Wer ist die Mutter?", fragte sie leise, ohne auf das Gesagte von ihm einzugehen.

Remus seufzte und zog sich zurück auf die Kante des anderen Bettes. "Sarah.", erwiderte er und konnte sehen, wie sie die Stirn runzelte. Natürlich überlegte sie jetzt, wann sie eine Frau namens Sarah kennen gelernt hatte und ziemlich sicher kam sie zu keinem Ergebnis.

"Wer?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie bestimmt dreimal ihr Gedächtnis nach dem Namen Sarah durchsucht hatte.

"Sarah Sanford. Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an sie, du hast sie nur einmal gesehen, als du noch relativ jung warst. Ich war mit ihr seit der siebten Klasse zusammen."

"Wann habe ich sie gesehen?" Sie klang völlig emotionslos, aber ihm war klar, dass es in ihr völlig anders aussah.

"Auf Lilys und James' Hochzeit. Bestimmt kannst du dich nicht erinnern, aber sie war Lilys beste Freundin und sie war auch ihre Brautjungfer gewesen. Sie-"

"Sie trug nicht zufällig ein blaues Kleid und hatte wunderschöne lange blonde Haare?", wurde er von Tonks unterbrochen.

"Doch, ja.", nickte Remus erstaunt. Sie wusste doch noch, wer Sarah war.

"Sie stand fast die ganze Zeit bei dir, hat dich umarmt, geküsst, mit dir getanzt, gelacht...", murmelte Tonks leise und zog die Knie noch weiter an. Sie lachte. "Ich glaub ich war damals schon eifersüchtig auf sie, weil du dich nur um sie gekümmert hast, nur Augen für sie hattest, nur mit ihr getanzt hast... Aber ich hab damals den Brautstrauß gefangen, das weiß ich noch ganz genau, er kam zu ihr geflogen, aber ich hab ihn gefangen..."

Flashback Anfang

_"Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?", fragte Sirius grinsend und wedelte mit der Faust vor dem Gesicht der fröhlichen Braut herum._

_"Wie ich dich kenne, keinen.", grinste Lily._

_Sirius blickte empört drein. "Hey, du schummelst. Du siehst doch was."_

_Lily schüttelte den Kopf, Sirius schmollte. Dann versuchte er das Ganze nochmal, Lily sah nichts mehr mit der schwarzen Binde vor den Augen. Sirius packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie ein paar Mal im Kreis, bis sie erfolgreich protestierte. Sirius stellte sie in Position und rief laut: "Bitte alle Anhängerinnen des weiblichen Geschlechts hinter der Braut aufstellen, der Brautstrauß wird jetzt geworfen. Lily, du bist dran." Er entfernte sich aus der Schusslinie. Lily holte Schwung und warf die Blumen hinter sich._

_Der Strauß flog in Richtung Sarah, die relativ abseits stand, hatte zu viel Schwung, rutschte ihr aus den Händen und ... fiel dem Blumenmädchen in die Arme. Die Kleine strahlte und ihre violetten Haare wechselten zu bonbonrosa. Sie lächelte Remus verlegen zu, er erwiderte das Lächeln und wandte sich dann Sarah zu._

Flashback Ende

"Schicksal...", murmelte Remus lächelnd. Sie hatte schon damals etwas für ihn übrig gehabt, sehr interessant... "Du kannst dich also an Sarah erinnern.", stellte er fest. Sie nickte.

"Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es ziemlich ernst zwischen euch war. Warum hat sie dir dann nicht gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist? Wo war sie überhaupt all die Jahre und warum hat Rebecca erst jetzt nach dir gesucht? Ist diese Sarah so gemein, dass sie dir dein Kind vorenthält?" Langsam aber sicher redete sich Tonks in Rage.

"Nein, so ist sie nicht.", verteidigte Remus die Mutter seiner Tochter. "So war sie nicht.", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Ach, und wie ist sie dann?" Dora war es unbegreiflich, wie jemand einem anderen Menschen ein Kind vorenthalten konnte, besonders wenn es sich um den Vater des Kindes handelte.

"Sie ist tot.", sagte er ruhig und blickte auf seine Hände. Manchmal fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, auch wenn er schon vor über zwanzig Jahren versucht hatte, sich damit abzufinden.

"Tot?", wiederholte sie leise und ungläubig. "Tot?" Es war zwar nichts neues für sie, dass alle alten Bekannten von Remus, oder zumindest fast alle, inzwischen tot waren, aber trotzdem war es sehr überraschend für sie, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum.

Er nickte kaum merklich. "Ja. Sie ist bei Rebeccas Geburt damals gestorben. Meinen Namen hat sie niemandem gesagt, deshalb wusste auch keiner, dass ich der Vater bin. Rebecca hat erst vor kurzem einen Hinweis gefunden, der sie zu mir geführt hat."

"Warum? Warum hat sie niemandem von dir erzählt, warum hat sie nie gesagt, dass du der Vater bist?"

"Weil ich ein Werwolf bin, Dora." Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an und öffnete den Mund, aber er sprach weiter, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. "Das mag dir komisch vorkommen, aber genau das ist der Grund, wegen dem sie damals nach Amerika gegangen ist und wegen dem ich nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft gewusst habe. Ich bin ein Werwolf. Man glaubt nicht, wie sehr diese Tatsache mein Leben beeinflusst. Meines und das von allen anderen. Wäre ich kein Werwolf, wären meine Freunde keine Animagi geworden. Wer weiß, ob diese ganzen Zwischenfälle mit Peter und Sirius dann passiert wären. Wer weiß, was dann aus Sarah und mir geworden wäre oder aus-"

"Aus uns.", unterbrach Tonks Remus und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

Er nickte. "Ja, oder aus uns. Aber ich bin nun mal ein Werwolf. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Leider. Aber das ist der Grund. Der einzige. Wer weiß, ob Sarah und ich uns sonst getrennt hätten. Sie durfte nicht schwanger sein. Zumindest nicht von mir, einem Werwolf. Du kennst die Gesetze, Dora, du weißt, dass es einem Werwolf sehr lange Zeit verboten war, eine Familie zu gründen. Du kennst die Strafen, die man für eine Missachtung dieser Gesetze zu erwarten hatte, du weißt, was uns erwartet hätte."

"Und da hat sie einfach entschieden, dich zu verlassen?", fragte Dora ungläubig. "So nahe, wie ihr euch gestanden habt?"

"Nein, sie hat nicht einfach so entschieden, mich zu verlassen. Sie konnte sich nicht zwischen mir und unserem Kind entscheiden, sie hat sich sehr lange davor gedrückt."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Aus ihrem Tagebuch. Rebecca hat es mitgebracht. Es war für mich bestimmt. Sie hat es damals geschrieben, als sie die Schwangerschaft bemerkt hatte, deshalb weiß ich, was passiert ist. Sie hat sich diese Entscheidung wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht. Hätte es damals nicht dieses Missverständnis gegeben, wegen dem wir geglaubt haben, dass der jeweils andere tot ist, wer weiß, ob sie jemals eine Entscheidung hätte treffen können."

Tonks schluckte. "Das ... das tut mir Leid."

Remus schaute sie an. "Ja, mir auch. Mir auch..."

Tonks zwang sich dazu, ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu blicken. "Wie ... wie ist sie so?" Er schaute sie fragend an. "Deine ... deine Tochter?"

"Großartig. Sie ist ein wunderbares Mädchen. Eine ... wunderbare junge Frau."

Tonks nickte und drehte sich auf den Rücken. "Schön für dich.", murmelte sie. Remus sagte nichts. Eine ganze Weile lang schwiegen sie. Die Stille drückte auf ihre Gemüter, aber keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen. Beiden war bewusst, dass ihre Beziehung auf dem Spiel stand - immer noch. "Liebst du mich?", fragte sie schließlich.

Remus schaute sie beinahe entrüstet an. "Natürlich liebe ich dich, Dora."

"Mehr als Sarah?"

Er seufzte. "Das kann man nicht vergleichen, Dora. Ihr seid zwei völlig verschiedene Menschen, das sind zwei völlig verschiedene Beziehungen. Ich habe Sarah geliebt, sehr. Und ein Teil von mir wird sie wahrscheinlich immer lieben. Sie war meine erste große Liebe. Ich war über vier Jahre mit ihr zusammen. Sie ist ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens gewesen, meiner Vergangenheit." Dora schluckte. "Aber du, Dora, du bist meine Gegenwart. Du bist da gewesen, als mein Leben beinahe komplett in der Dunkelheit versunken ist. Du warst mein Licht, mein Licht im Dunkeln. Du bist es immer noch. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte." Er verstummte und blickte ihr Profil an.

"Remus.", fing sie an, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte. Was jetzt kam, würde schwer werden. Aber sie musste es tun. "Wenn ich auch deine Zukunft sein soll, dann muss ich dich um eines bitten." Er schaute sie mit einer dunklen Ahnung an. "Ich schäme mich, weil ich dich darum bitte, aber es muss sein."

"Um was geht es?"

"Ich muss dich darum bitten, dass du ... dass du dich nicht mehr mit ... mit dieser Frau ... mit Rebecca triffst. Glaub mir, es fällt mir sehr schwer, dass jetzt zu sagen, aber ... aber ich muss mit dieser ... dieser Nachricht erstmal fertig werden. Der Gedanke, dass du ... dass du ein Kind mit einer anderen Frau hast, mit einer Frau, die du so geliebt hast ... das ist für mich unerträglich. Ich hab mir dich nie mit einer anderen Frau vorgestellt, Remus. Mir war klar, dass du auch nicht wie ein Mönch gelebt hast, dass du auch Freundinnen hattest, aber ich hab nie geglaubt, dass es mal was ernstes war. Das ... das tut mir mehr weh, als ich gedacht habe. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber es ist so. Meine Verletzungen sind nicht so schwer, aber der Heiler hat gesagt, ich brauche trotzdem einige Tage Ruhe und ... ich brauche _dich_, Remus. Ich muss wissen, dass du für mich da bist und das kann ich nicht wissen, wenn du dich mit Rebecca triffst. Das klingt vielleicht komisch, aber so ist es, so ist meine Gemütslage und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich dazu zwingen muss, aber du musst dich entscheiden. Ich oder deine Tochter."

Er starrte sie fassungslos an. Meinte sie das ernst? War das wirklich ihr Ernst? "Du ... du ..."

Sie seufzte. "Es wäre ja nicht für immer, Remus. Nur, bis es mir besser geht, bis ich mich wieder erholt und an diesen Gedanken gewöhnt habe. Und bis unsere Beziehung wieder so ist wie vorher. Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das hat ihr einen gehörigen Knacks verpasst und -"

"In Ordnung.", unterbrach Remus sie. Diese Entscheidung war nicht leicht für ihn, aber Dora war seine Frau. Er liebte sie und wusste nicht, was er ohne sie machen sollte. Er kannte sie seit Jahren, er brauchte sie. Seine Tochter kannte er erst seit zwei Tagen und trotzdem hatte er sie ins Herz geschlossen. Aber das war kein Wunder, schließlich war sie sein Kind. Und als solches würde sie sicher verstehen, warum er das tun musste. Es ging schließlich um seine Ehe. Rebecca würde es verstehen. Sie musste. Und es würde sicher nicht lange dauern, bis Dora sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Aber sie brauchte ihn, so wie er sie. Für sie würde er alles tun. Die letzten Stunden waren die Hölle für ihn gewesen. Die Angst, dass seine Beziehung vorbei war, dann die Angst, dass ihr etwas passiert war, dass er sie für immer verloren hatte ... Mit diesem Gefühl war er schon so oft konfrontiert worden, er konnte einfach nicht mehr. "Ich mach's. Ich breche den Kontakt zu ihr ab, wenn du das möchtest. Aber es darf nicht zu lange dauern, Dora. Immerhin ist sie meine Tochter."

Tonks nickte und wandte den Kopf. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. "Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie. Er stand wieder vom Bett auf, ging auf sie zu und beugte sich nach unten. Langsam, ganz langsam kam ihr Gesicht näher. Sanft und liebevoll küssten sie sich. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe."

"Ich auch.", erwiderte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

/-/

"Guten Morgen!", rief eine fröhliche Stimme, die Harry aus dem Schlaf riss. Murrend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, weg von der Stimme. Er zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als die Vorhänge aufgezogen wurden und Licht in das Schlafzimmer flutete. "Aufstehen, Schlafmütze.", sagte die Stimme jetzt sehr nahe an seinem Ohr.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Gin.", murmelte Harry und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite.

"Ich hab Brötchen gekauft.", versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen.

"Na und? In einer Stunde sind die auch noch da."

"Ach komm schon, Schatz. Steh auf. Es ist schon spät genug. Du musst am Nachmittag wieder im Ministerium sein. Willst du da vielleicht in deinem Schlafanzug hingehen?"

"Das ist mir momentan egal. Ich will schlafen.", erwiderte er. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Frieden lassen? Seine Nacht war sehr anstrengend gewesen.

"Harry, steh endlich auf! Sonst wirst du heute Nacht nicht schlafen können, das weißt du. Jetzt mach schon. Na los! Oder soll ich dich dazu zwingen?"

Er seufzte. "Du bist gemein! Du bist einfach nur gemein, Ginny Weasley. Und du hast keinen Respekt vor völlig fertigen und schlafenden Freunden!" Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand langsam auf. "Sadistin!" Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und schlurfte langsam aus dem Zimmer.

"Ich liebe dich auch!", rief sie ihm grinsend hinterher und blickte zufrieden drein.

/-/

"Guten Morgen, Harry.", begrüßte Rebecca ihn fröhlich, als sie aus dem Bad kam. Als Antwort kam nur unverständliches Gemurmel zurück. Rebecca schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. "Was ist denn mit ihm los?", wollte sie von Ginny wissen, die gerade das Schlafzimmer verließ.

"Er ist sauer, weil ich ihn geweckt hab. Er hasst Nachtschichten.", erklärte sie. "Aber da muss er eben durch.", rief sie laut in Richtung Badezimmer. "Ich mach uns dann mal Frühstück.", sagte sie voller Energie und ging in die Küche.

Rebecca lächelte und verschwand im Gästezimmer um sich umzuziehen. Es gefiel ihr bei Harry und Ginny. Es gefiel ihr sogar sehr gut bei den beiden. Sie waren ein unkompliziertes junges und sympathisches Paar und sie hatte das Gefühl, in ihnen zwei gute Freunde gefunden zu haben. Rebecca tat sich schwer im Freundschaften schließen, zu Hause, in Amerika, hatte sie eigentlich nur einen Freund gehabt, aber das war wirklich ihr bester Freund, den sie schon seit ihrer Geburt kannte und mit dem sie durch dick und dünn gegangen war. Eine Zeit lang war sie sogar in ihn verliebt gewesen.

"Der Kaffee ist fertig!", brüllte Ginny in Richtung Badezimmer und steckte einen Moment später den Kopf in Rebeccas Zimmer. "Der Rest übrigens auch, wenn du Hunger hast. Harry krieg ich meistens nur mit Kaffee zum Frühstück."

Rebecca nickte und knöpfte die letzten Knöpfe ihrer blauen Bluse zu. "Ich komme.", sagte sie.

"Ich bin froh, dass du nicht so ein Morgenmuffel wie Harry bist. Das ist eine richtige Erleichterung, nicht mit mürrischen Menschen an einem Tisch zu sitzen.", meinte Ginny auf dem Weg zurück in die Küche.

"War er denn immer so?", erkundigte sich Rebecca und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber er hat in den letzten Jahren ziemlich viele Nachtschichten durchgestanden, deshalb hat er oft am Vormittag geschlafen und deshalb ist er jetzt immer entsprechend genervt, wenn er nicht bis fünf Uhr am Abend durchschlafen kann. Aber damit hat er rechnen müssen, als wir uns dazu entschlossen haben, zusammen zu ziehen." Sie grinste.

"Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich mich nie von dir dazu überreden lassen, Ginny.", erwiderte Harry, der mit Jeans, einem weißen T-Shirt und nassen Haaren in die Küche kam.

"Jetzt rede dich nicht raus, du bist auf die Idee gekommen, mit mir zusammen zu ziehen, nicht ich." Sie drückte ihm eine dampfende Tasse voller Kaffee in die Hand und schob ihn auf einen Stuhl.

"Zumindest vorwarnen hättest du mich können.", beharrte Harry und verbrannte sich die Zunge, als er einen Schluck trank. "Wie kannst du eigentlich so munter sein, Rebecca?", wandte er sich an die andere weibliche Person im Zimmer, die das Geschehen grinsend verfolgt hatte. "Müsstest du nicht unter einem Jet-lag leiden?"

"Zauberei.", erwiderte sie und griff nach einem Brötchen.

"Ach so.", murmelte er. "Schade, dass man solche Zaubersprüche nicht regelmäßig anwenden kann."

"Tja, so ist das Leben.", sagte Ginny und schnitt gut gelaunt ein Brötchen auf. Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

"Sagt mal, könnte ich vielleicht euer Telefon benutzen?", fragte Rebecca nach einigen Minuten, in denen alle schweigend gefrühstückt hatten, zögerlich. "Ich würde gerne meine Grandma anrufen, sie hat schon seit einigen Tagen nichts mehr von mir gehört und ich hab versprochen, dass ich mich melde ... Ich zahl euch auch den Anruf."

Ginny winkte ab und nickte. "Klar kannst du telefonieren.", sagte sie mit vollem Mund. Harry ging vor den Krümeln in Deckung.

"Was hat Molly dir gesagt?", fragte er belustigt und setzte eine strenge Miene auf. "Nie mit vollem Mund essen, Ginevra Weasley!", sagte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Ginny blickte beschämt auf ihre Hände. "Ich weiß", sagte sie mit einer Kleinmädchenstimme. "Es tut mir auch sehr Leid, wirklich. Ich verspreche, es nie wieder zu tun." Sie blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an, bevor er zu lachen anfing und sie mit einstimmte.

Rebecca stand grinsend auf und ging auf den Couchtisch zu, auf dem das Telefon lag. Sie tippte eine lange Nummer ein, ging in das Gästezimmer und schloss die Tür. Eine Weile lauschte sie dem Tuten und überlegte schon, ob ihre Großmutter gar nicht da war, als plötzlich abgenommen wurde.

"Sanford?", meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme.

"Grandma?", erwiderte Rebecca. "Hast du noch geschlafen?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Rebecca!" Die Stimme der älteren Frau klang gleich viel aufgeweckter. "Wie schön, deine Stimme wieder zu hören, Kind."

"Ja, ich freu mich auch." Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf das weiche Bett. "Wie geht's dir denn?" Irgendwie hatte sie vor Rebeccas Abreise etwas kränklich gewirkt.

"Ganz gut, Liebes. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig, Wie geht es dir? Hattest du Erfolg? Ist irgendetwas passiert, weshalb du so früh anrufst?"

"Wieso denn früh? Es ist doch schon zehn - oh verdammt!" Sie schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Die Zeitverschiebung, die hab ich völlig vergessen. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt hab, Grandma, ich kann auch später nochmal anrufen, wenn du ausgeschlafen-"

"Ach Unsinn, Schatz.", unterbrach Mrs Sanford ihre Enkelin. "Jetzt bin ich schon wach, jetzt kannst du mir auch erzählen, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist. Hast du deinen Vater gefunden oder ist er wirklich schon tot, so wie deine Mutter es vermutet hat?", fragte sie gespannt.

"Nein, er ist nicht tot, Grandma.", erwiderte sie. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Und ich habe ihn gefunden!"

"Wirklich? Oh, das ist ja großartig, mein Kind!", sagte sie begeistert. Rebecca konnte spüren, wie sehr sich ihre Großmutter freute. "Und wie hast du das geschafft?"

Rebecca holte tief Luft und berichtete ihr, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert war.

"Und wie ist er so?", wollte Mrs Sanford gespannt wissen, nachdem ihre Enkelin geendet hatte.

"Ganz anders, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Das heißt, so eine richtige Vorstellung von ihm hatte ich ja gar nicht, du hast mir ja immer nur erzählt, wie Mom ihn beschrieben hat. Er sieht anders aus als auf dem Foto auf der Hochzeit, älter, sehr viel älter, aber trotzdem ... ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, warum Mom mit ihm zusammen war. Er ist wirklich toll, wirklich. Und sehr nett."

"Das ist wunderbar. Das ist wirklich wunderbar. Ich freu mich so für dich, Becky. Du hast schon so lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet."

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Und was passiert jetzt? Kommst du wieder nach Hause oder bleibst du noch oder was wirst du tun?", wollte sie nach einigen Augenblicken wissen.

Rebecca legte die Stirn in Falten. Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Sie hatte sich nur darüber gefreut, wie es jetzt war. Aber ihre Großmutter stellte eine sehr berechtigte Frage: Wie würde es weitergehen? Was würde sie jetzt machen? "Ich hab keine Ahnung, Grandma. Ich denke, eine Weile werde ich noch in England bleiben, vielleicht noch bei Harry und Ginny, wenn sie mich lassen, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Das ist wichtig für mich, Grandma. Aber dann ... vielleicht komme ich wieder nach Hause, vielleicht bleib ich noch länger ... ich denke, das werde ich noch sehen."

"Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich das beste.", stimmte Mrs Sanford zu. "Aber melde dich mal wieder, damit ich weiß, dass es dir auch gut geht."

Rebecca nickte. "Ganz bestimmt, das mach ich. Und dann denk ich auch an den Zeitunterschied, versprochen."

Ihre Großmutter lachte. "Na darauf würde ich nicht unbedingt wetten. Ich weiß, wie zerstreut du manchmal sein kannst."

"Hey!", sagte Rebecca empört. "Zur Strafe ruf ich dich das nächste Mal um Mitternacht an, Grandma!"

"Wenn du so früh aufstehen willst, Liebes, dann mach das nur."

"Du bist gemein.", erwiderte Rebecca schmollend.

Ihre Großmutter lachte erneut. "Mach's gut, Becky."

"Du auch, Grandma." Sie stand auf, nachdem sie das Telefon ausgeschaltet hatte. Sie würde bald mit Harry und Ginny darüber reden müssen, wie es weiterging. Sie konnte schließlich nicht ewig bei den beiden wohnen, ohne irgendeine Gegenleistung. Vielleicht sollte sie ihnen Miete zahlen, wenn sie wirklich länger hier in England bleiben würde. Aber im Moment war sie einfach zu glücklich, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Immerhin hatte sie endlich ihren Vater gefunden und etwas Licht in das Dunkel ihrer Vergangenheit gebracht hatte. Das hatte sie sich schon sehr lange gewünscht und nun hatte es endlich geklappt.

/-/

Remus wachte auf, als ihm ein Kissen auf den Bauch geworfen wurde. Benommen schlug er die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Das hier war auf jeden Fall nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Und auch kein anderer Ort, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Langsam richtete er sich af und erblickte Tonks zu seiner Linken, die ihn grinsend anschaute.

"Dir geht es also schon wieder besser.", stellte er fest. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, wo er sich befand.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte sie wissen und blickte ihn unschuldig an.

"Wenn du die Kraft hast, ein Kissen nach mir zu werfen, dann geht es dir definitiv besser.", erwiderte er und stand langsam auf. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen, alles tat ihm weh. Seine Haltung war wohl nicht gerade die beste gewesen.

"Das war nur ein kurzer Höhenflug.", sagte sie schnell und ließ sich theatralisch seufzend nach hinten fallen. "Siehst du? Mir geht es schon wieder ganz schlecht."

Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Das tut mir aber sehr Leid für dich. Dann wirst du wohl auf den Kuss verzichten müssen. Der würde dich sicher zu sehr anstrengen."

Sofort richtete sich Tonks wieder auf. "Kuss?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, verzog einen Moment später aber das Gesicht, weil sich die Verletzung an ihrem Kopf durch Schmerzen wieder bemerkbar gemacht hatte.

Remus setzte einen mitleidigen Blick auf und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Sie lächelte. Er beugte sich vor, aber sie wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging und der Heiler hereinkam, mit dem Remus gestern Abend schon gesprochen hatte.

"Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Mr und Mrs Lupin.", fing er an und warf dem Ehepaar einen Blick zu. "Aber wir haben die Tests ausgewertet und ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn sie das Ergebnis früher als später erfahren."

Tonks warf Remus einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Ein komisches Gefühl überkam sie, als sie den Ton des Heilers hörte. Sie griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes und drückte sie fest. Er sah sie beruhigend an. So schlimm würde es hoffentlich nicht sein ...

Er schluckte. "Um was geht es?"

**TBC...**


	12. Rettung

**Rettung**

"Und, was hat deine Großmutter gesagt?", wollte Ginny wissen, als Rebecca wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam und das Telefon auf den Tisch legte.

"Nicht viel.", erwiderte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Sie freut sich für mich, dass ich meinen Dad endlich wieder gefunden habe und sie vermisst mich."

Harry lachte. Die beiden Frauen schauten ihn verwundert an. "Ich hab mir nur vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn mich meine Verwandten vermissen würden. Wahrscheinlich würden sie unter Drogen stehen.", überlegte er und versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen, das gerade vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht war: ein halbnackter Dudley, der wild auf einem Tisch tanzte.

"Sie hat mich auch gefragt, wie lange ich noch in England bleiben will.", sagte Rebecca, ohne auf Harrys Einwand einzugehen. "Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich darauf antworten soll. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lange ich noch hier bleiben werde, das habe ich mir nie überlegt.", gestand sie.

"Du kannst gerne bei uns bleiben. So lange wie du willst.", schlug Ginny sofort vor. Es war eine nette Abwechslung, einmal Gäste in ihrer Wohnung zu haben. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, dass Rebecca bald zu einer guten Freundin werden würde und eine Freundin vermisste sie im Moment, da Hermine im Ministerium gerade sehr viel zu tun hatte und sich das wohl in absehbarer Zeit auch nicht ändern würde. Und wenn sie mal frei hatte, dann war sie lieber mit Ron zusammen. Aber das konnte Ginny verstehen. Nur fehlten ihr diese Gespräche manchmal, die man so unter Frauen führte und da kam Rebecca gerade recht.

Rebecca lachte. "Das ist ein sehr liebes Angebot, Ginny, wirklich, aber das kann ich doch nicht einfach so annehmen.", widersprach sie. Langsam aber sicher bekam sie das Gefühl, die beiden auszunutzen und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht.

"Natürlich kannst du.", erwiderte Harry. Auch er würde sich freuen, wenn sie länger bliebe. Mit Ginny zusammen zu wohnen war zwar wundervoll, aber ein bisschen Abwechslung schadete wirklich nicht. "Uns macht das nichts aus, Gäste sind doch etwas schönes."

"Ja, schon, aber trotzdem. Ich kann doch nicht so einfach ein Zimmer hier beanspruchen und euren Kühlschrank einfach leer essen.", wandte Rebecca ein. "So geht das doch nicht. Ich bin praktisch bei euch reingeplatzt, hab euch mit meiner Geschichte überrumpelt und jetzt -"

"Du kannst natürlich auch Miete zahlen, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst.", unterbrach Harry sie grinsend. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn Rebecca sehr an sich selbst, er hatte den Weasleys auch immer eine Entschädigung geben wollen, dafür, dass sie ihn so einfach in ihre Familie aufgenommen hatten, schon lange bevor er und Ginny ein Paar geworden waren. "Aber das musst du wirklich nicht tun."

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, das muss ich. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Immerhin habt ihr mich auch zu meinem Vater geführt, wahrscheinlich hätte ich ewig nach ihm gesucht, wenn ich nicht zufällig dir begegnet wäre, Harry."

"Aber du bist mir begegnet, Rebecca, und das ist alles, was zählt, oder?", erwiderte Harry und trank einen Schluck von seinem, mittlerweile kalten, Kaffee. "Ich werde mich nachher mit Remus in Verbindung setzen.", wechselte er das Thema. "Er wird sicher wissen, wie es Tonks geht."

"Hoffentlich ist es nichts schlimmes.", seufzte Ginny. "Diese Einsätze können unglaublich gefährlich sein."

"Ach was.", winkte Harry ab. "Wenn es etwas schlimmes wäre, dann hätten wir schon längst davon erfahren, da bin ich mir sicher. Remus weiß, dass wir uns Sorgen machen. Vielleicht meldet er sich auch selber, mal sehen."

"Er hat Recht.", versicherte Ginny Rebecca, die skeptisch dreinschaute. "Wäre es etwas ernstes, dann hätte er uns schon längst etwas gesagt. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur eine Gehirnerschütterung oder so, du hast doch gesagt, dass sie gegen einen Baum geknallt ist."

Harry nickte. "Und sie hatte Bauchschmerzen, aber das ist bestimmt etwas psychosomatisches, so viele Gedanken, wie sie sich gemacht hat, bevor der Angriff kam ... Kein Wunder, wenn ihr sowas auf den Magen schlägt.", sagte er überzeugt.

Ginny nickte. "Das wird es sein. Was anderes kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, außer es ist der Blinddarm, aber das hätten die Heiler sicher sofort festgestellt."

"Tonks hat, glaub ich, gar keinen Blinddarm mehr.", überlegte Harry. "Remus hat irgendwann mal erzählt, dass der entfernt werden musste, als ich in der fünften Klasse war. Sie hat vor Schmerzen das ganze Haus zusammengeschrien. Mrs Black war nichts dagegen." Ginny lachte, Rebecca schaute verwirrt aus. "Ach ja, von Mrs Black hast du ja keine Ahnung, Rebecca.", fiel Harry ein und holte Luft. "Also pass auf, sie ist die Mutter von meinem Paten Sirius Black, der einer der besten Freunde deines Dads war und ..."

/-/

Tonks blickte den Heiler voller Angst an. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass sie irgendetwas schlimmes hatte. Sie war schon öfter verletzt gewesen und im Mungos hatte sie auch schon unzählige Male gelegen. Das brachte das Aurorendasein mit sich. Ihre Verletzungen waren manches Mal auch sehr schwer gewesen, aber niemals hatte der Heiler in so einem Ton mit ihr gesprochen und das machte ihr Angst.

"Was haben die Tests ergeben?", fragte Remus und schaute den Heiler beunruhigt an, als dieser nichts sagte. Er wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Frau, die sich auch Sorgen zu machen schien. Dieses Verhalten war doch nicht normal!

"Sie sollten sich in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten schonen, Mrs Lupin, vielleicht sollten Sie nach Schreibtischarbeit fragen, in Ihrem momentanen Zustand sind diese Einsätze der Auroren möglicherweise zu gefährlich. Außerdem sollten Sie sich die nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen beurlauben lassen, damit Sie sich erholen.", schlug der Heiler mit einem Blick auf sein Klemmbrett vor.

Dora rückte näher an ihren Mann heran. Das klang ja gar nicht gut. "Beim Barte des Merlin, was habe ich denn schlimmes?", rief sie ängstlich aus. Remus legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie. "Ich meine, ich hatte doch schon sehr viel kompliziertere Verletzungen und trotzdem konnte ich am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten. Sie haben mich zusammengezaubert und mir einen Trank gegeben und das war's. Was bitte ist das denn, dass ich nur noch am Schreibtisch hocken und anfangs überhaupt nicht arbeiten darf?!" Ihre Stimme klang langsam hysterisch. Nur durch Remus Arm hatte sie noch ein kleines bisschen Sicherheit. Sie atmete tief durch. "Seien Sie bitte ehrlich.", sagte sie schließlich. "Muss ich sterben?"

Der Heiler blickte sie erstaunt an und zur Überraschung von Remus und Dora fing er an zu lachen. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie so dramatisch sind.", sagte er. "Nein, Sie müssen nicht sterben und Sie haben auch nichts schlimmes."

Tonks atmete erleichtert durch, ihre Anspannung löste sich auf. Beruhigter lehnte sie sich an Remus, der ihr froh einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er ohne sie hätte machen sollen. "Merlin sei Dank.", flüsterte sie.

"Aber was hat meine Frau denn dann, wenn sie trotzdem diese Schonzeit braucht?", wollte Remus wissen. So ganz geheuer war ihm die Sache noch nicht.

"Sie sind schwanger, Mrs Lupin.", verkündete der Heiler. Dora und Remus blickten sich geschockt an. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", fügte der Heiler verwirrt hinzu. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Sind ... sind Sie sicher?", brachte Dora mühevoll nach fast einer Minute Stille hervor. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein!

"Hundertprozentig.", nickte der Arzt. "Wir haben alles doppelt überprüft, um auch sicherzugehen, dass dem Kind bei dem Angriff gestern Nacht nichts passiert ist. Ich kann Sie aber beruhigen, Ihrem Baby geht es prächtig."

Remus und Dora starrten sich fassungslos an. So eine Nachricht mussten sie erst einmal verdauen.

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_"So, Miss Sanford, das hier ist Ihr Baby.", erklärte der Arzt und deutete auf den Bildschirm. Das Kind war schon sehr gut zu erkennen._

_Sarah schluckte. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Aber dieses Mal nicht, wie sonst üblich, aus Trauer und Verzweiflung, sondern aus Freude. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Sie sah zum ersten Mal ihr Kind. Zum letzten Mal war sie in London beim Arzt gewesen und da war das Baby noch so klein gewesen, dass es wie eine Erdnuss ausgesehen hatte. Trotzdem mischte sich etwas Trauer in ihre Glücksgefühle, als sie daran dachte, wie gerne sie jetzt Remus bei sich gehabt hätte und wie sehr er sich über dieses Kind gefreut hätte, wäre er kein Werwolf gewesen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, diese Erfahrung mit dem Mann zu teilen, den sie liebte, aber der Mann, den sie liebte, der war tot. Und den würde sie nie wieder sehen. Ihr Kind würde ihn nie kennen lernen, es würde nie seinen Daddy sehen. Aber sie würde ihm alles über Remus erzählen. Es sollte wissen, was für einen großartigen Dad es gehabt hatte..._

_"Miss Sanford? Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", riss der Arzt sie aus ihren Gedanken und musterte Sarah besorgt._

_"Wie? Jaja, natürlich. Ich war nur so ... überwältigt.", sagte Sarah verwirrt._

_Der Arzt nickte. "Natürlich. Das ist verständlich. Ich habe bis jetzt sehr wenige Frauen gesehen, denen es anders ging als Ihnen.", meinte er und lächelte. "Es freut Sie sicher zu hören, dass es dem Baby gut geht - auch wenn Sie schon viel früher einen Arzt hätten aufsuchen sollen." Er schaute sie über den Rand seiner Brillengläser vorwurfsvoll an._

_Sarah blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das war unverantwortlich von mir. Aber ich hab erst vor kurzem einen sehr wichtigen Menschen in meinem Leben verloren und das hat mich ... nun ja ... sehr aus der Bahn geworfen.", versuchte sie zu erklären. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Aber das wird sich jetzt alles ändern. Mein Baby ist das Wichtigste."_

_Der Arzt nickte. "Das ist die richtige Einstellung." Er nahm ein Papiertuch und wischte damit das Gel von Sarahs Bauch, das er für die Ultraschalluntersuchung darauf verteilt hatte. "Der Vater des Babys kann gerne das nächste Mal mitkommen, wenn er möchte."_

_Sarah schluckte und versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Danke für den Vorschlag, Dr Miller, aber das ... wird nicht möglich sein, fürchte ich." Sie zog ihr Shirt nach unten und stand langsam von der Liege auf._

_"Oh." Der Arzt verstand sofort. "Entschuldigung, Miss Sanford, ich wollte nicht -"_

_"Schon gut", unterbrach ihn Sarah. "Sie konnten es ja nicht wissen."_

_Der Arzt nickte. "Es tut mir sehr Leid für Sie. Ich bewundere Sie für Ihre Stärke."_

_Sarah versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte aber. "Wenn ich wenigstens stark wäre...", murmelte sie und strich über ihren Bauch. Sie fühlte sich klein und schwach, am liebsten würde sie sich in einem Mauseloch verkriechen._

_"Glauben Sie mir, Miss Sanford, Sie sind es.", erwiderte der Arzt überzeugt und drückte ihr ein Ultraschallbild in die Hand._

_"Danke." Sarah steckte das Bild ein und schüttelte Dr Miller die Hand._

_"Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen wieder, Miss Sanford. Nicht vergessen.", erinnerte sie der Arzt noch und brachte sie zur Tür._

_Sarah nickte. "Bestimmt nicht." _

_Hinter ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Sie nickte den anderen Wartenden zu, ließ sich von der Sprechstundenhilfe einen Zettel mit dem nächsten Termin geben und verließ dann die Praxis. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Hauswand. Es hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet, aus dem Haus zu gehen und den Arzttermin durchzuziehen und sie hatte sich sehr bemühen müssen, ihre Haltung zu waren._

_Sie öffnete die Augen und holte das Ultraschallbild hervor. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter, als sie sanft darüber strich._

Flashback Ende

/-/

"Das ist unglaublich.", murmelte Remus. "Das ist einfach unglaublich."

"Wieso? Hast du dir das nicht zugetraut?", fragte Tonks grinsend. Beide Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch. "Ich dachte, Rebecca wäre der Beweis dafür, dass du sowas sehr gut hinkriegst." Sie lachte.

"Ja, schon, aber trotzdem ... Ein Kind, ein richtiges Kind, Dora, das ist einfach ..."

"Unglaublich.", ergänzte sie. "Ich weiß." Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stand langsam und vorsichtig auf. Sie ging zu ihrem Mann, der auf der Bettkante des anderen Bettes saß und legte die Arme um ihn. "Du freust dich doch, oder?", fragte sie unsicher und schaute ihm in die Augen.

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. "Natürlich freue ich mich." Er küsste sie. "Ich kann es nur noch nicht glauben. Jetzt habe ich zwei Kinder! Letzte Woche hatte ich gar keines - zumindest wusste ich von keinem - und jetzt sind es schon zwei."

"Das hätte keiner gedacht, was?", erwiderte Tonks.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." Er strich ihr eine bonbonrosafarbene Strähne aus der Stirn. "Ich liebe dich."

Sie lächelte glücklich und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ich dich auch, Remus, ich dich auch." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich irgendwann ein Kind haben werde.", murmelte sie.

Remus streichelte ihr über den Kopf. "Ich auch nicht.", erwiderte er. Es war wirklich unfassbar. Letzte Woche hatte er noch gedacht, er würde nie im Leben Kinder haben, was bei seinem Schicksal kein Wunder war, aber jetzt hatte er eine Tochter und ein weiteres Kind war unterwegs ... "Hoffentlich wird alles gut gehen.", murmelte er.

"Was soll denn schief gehen?", erwiderte Dora. "Bei Rebecca ist doch auch alles in Ordnung und sie ist gesund, oder?"

Remus nickte. "Rebecca wohl schon, aber Sarah ..." Er brach ab.

"Oh...", hauchte Dora. An so etwas hatte sie nicht gedacht. Aber es war doch sicher nicht Remus' Schuld, also die seines Werwolfdaseins, dass Rebeccas Mutter gestorben war. Oder? "Aber das muss doch nichts heißen.", sagte sie schließlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das muss es nicht." Sie brachte ein schiefes Lächeln Zustande. "Aber es könnte.", fügte er hinzu. Erschrocken schaute sie ihn an. "Ich denke, wenn du dich regelmäßig untersuchen lässt, geht alles gut. Ansonsten kann ich mal mit Neville Longbottom sprechen, der hat sich vor kurzem Werwölfen gewidmet." Neville war in die Forschungsabteilung des St Mungos gekommen, die sich mit Pflanzen beschäftigte, sein mit Abstand stärkstes Fach in der Schule.

"Okay.", sagte Dora wieder halbwegs beruhigt. "Der Heiler meint, ich darf heute Nachmittag nach Hause.", wechselte sie dann das Thema, löste sich von ihm und ging wieder zu ihrem Bett zurück.

Remus nickte. "Ich weiß, ich komme und werde dich abholen."

Dora schaute ihn überrascht an. "Wieso abholen? Ich dachte, du bleibst noch hier, bis ich entlassen werde." Sie mochte Krankenhäuser nicht besonders gerne und wollte hier nicht länger als es unbedingt sein musste drin bleiben. Außerdem, wo sollte Remus denn schon hin?

"Ich wollte noch zu Harry und Ginny." Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen um dich, du hast doch erzählt, dass Harry bei dir war, als du angegriffen worden bist." Dora nickte. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. "Und außerdem ... Ich muss noch mit Rebecca sprechen. Ich muss ihr erklären, warum wir uns in nächster Zeit nicht treffen dürfen. Sie muss es verstehen, Dora. Sie hat so lange nach mir gesucht, ich will sie nicht enttäuschen. Zumindest nicht zu sehr." Er stand auf, ging zu seiner Frau und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Ich bin bald zurück, versprochen.", sagte er. "Pass auf euch auf."

Dora nickte und sah ihn hinausgehen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wirklich das richtige getan hatte, als sie verlangt hatte, dass er sich von seiner Tochter fernhielt. So etwas konnte sie doch eigentlich gar nicht von ihm verlangen, dazu hatte sie kein Recht. Auch wenn er Rebecca noch kaum kannte, sie schien ihm schon unheimlich viel zu bedeuten. Oder war es vielleicht ihre Mutter, Sarah, die ihm noch so viel bedeutete?

Obwohl sie eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte, verspürte sie große Eifersucht gegenüber der Verstorbenen. Auch nach zwanzig Jahren schien Remus an ihr zu hängen, ihr Tod war für ihn ein großer Schock gewesen. Dora fühlte sich machtlos ihr gegenüber. Auch wenn Remus mit ihr verheiratet war, Dora kam es so vor, als hätte sie keine Chance gegen Sarah. Schon damals, auf Lilys und James Hochzeit, als das mit Remus nur ein Kleinmädchentraum von ihr gewesen war, schon damals hatte sie sich Sarah unterlegen gefühlt - zu Recht.

Dass Remus jetzt mit dieser Sarah auch noch ein Kind hatte, das war für sie gestern ein unheimlich großer Schock gewesen, besonders nach diesen vielen Ereignissen im Laufe des Tages. Dieses starke Gefühl der Eifersucht war wieder in ihr aufgestiegen, sie hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen tun können, sie war machtlos.

Es war richtig, dass sie das von Remus verlangt hatte, absolut richtig. Nur so konnte sie lernen, mit diesem Gefühl umzugehen, es akzeptieren, dass Remus für immer und ewig mit Sarah verbunden war. Und das Kind in ihrem Bauch würde ihr sicher dabei helfen, mit allem fertig zu werden. So würde sie vielleicht in der Lage sein, eine halbwegs gute Beziehung zu Rebecca aufzubauen, eines Tages.

/-/

Ginny, Harry und Rebecca waren gerade dabei, das schmutzige Geschirr auf Muggelart zu waschen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

"Ich geh schon.", sagte Harry schnell. Er wusch nur Ginny zu Liebe ohne Zauberei ab. Sie hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, aber ihn erinnerte das zu sehr an seine nicht gerade angenehme Zeit bei seinen ach so geliebten Verwandten. Er war froh, wenn er einen Grund fand, um sich vor dieser Arbeit drücken zu können.

Er öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand Remus. Er wirkte noch müder als sonst. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck vermochte Harry nicht zu deuten. "Remus, gut, dass du vorbeischaust. Was ist mit Tonks, geht es ihr gut?", fragte er drängend und trat zur Seite, damit Remus hereinkommen konnte.

"Es geht ihr ganz gut.", erwiderte Remus und legte seinen zerschlissenen Umhang ab. "Sie hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und einige Platzwunden. Das kriegen die Heiler wieder hin. Und sie ist schwanger. Aber sie darf heute Nachmittag schon wieder nach Hause und bekommt die nächsten Tage erstmal frei.", berichtete Remus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry folgte ihm beruhigt. "Das ist gut. Ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas Ernstes, aber wenn sie heute schon nach Hause gehen -" Harry stoppte und schaute Remus entgeistert an. "Moment, hast du eben gesagt, sie ist schwanger?", fragte er.

"Schwanger? Wer ist schwanger?", wollte Ginny wissen. Sie war gerade aus der Küche gekommen. Sie erblickte Remus, lächelte, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. Dann wandte sie sich neugierig an Harry. "Also, wer ist schwanger?"

Harry grinste. "Ich bin's auf jeden Fall nicht.", erwiderte er.

Sie seufzte übertrieben erleichtert. "Merlin sei Dank. Ich dachte schon." Ginny lachte und wandte sich anschließend an Remus. "Also, wer ist schwanger?"

"Dora.", erwiderte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken.

"Wirklich?", fragte Ginny überrascht. Es kam ihr komisch vor, besonders, da sie Remus und Tonks nie als Eltern gesehen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber es erschien ihr unwirklich.

"Ich war genauso überrascht, glaubt mir.", sagte Remus. "Aber es geht ihr gut, sie hat keinen Schaden von dem Unfall davon getragen, genauso wenig wie das Baby.", erklärte er erneut, damit auch Ginny beruhigt war.

"Und ... habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, ob er mit dieser Frage nicht zu weit in die Privatsphäre des guten Freundes seines Vaters eindrang, aber er und Ginny waren durch Rebecca nun schon so weit in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt worden, dass er es einfach wissen musste. "Als ich gestern Nacht mit Tonks gesprochen habe, dachte sie, du hast eine Affäre und war entschlossen, nie wieder ein Wort mit dir zu wechseln."

Remus nickte. "Ja, als ich gestern zu ihr gekommen bin, war sie auch entschlossen, das durchzuziehen, aber ich habe es schließlich doch noch geschafft, ihr von Rebecca zu erzählen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich keine Affäre mit meiner Tochter habe. Wir haben uns wieder vertragen. Es gibt nur einen Haken." Er verstummte. Das wollte er mit Rebecca besprechen. Und zwar nur mit ihr. Davon waren Harry und Ginny nicht betroffen.

Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat Rebecca das Zimmer. Sie lächelte erfreut, als sie ihren Vater sah, allerdings verschwand es wieder, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Remus erhob sich aus dem Sessel und schaute zu Harry und Ginny. "Wäre es möglich, wenn Rebecca und ich uns unter vier Augen unterhalten könnten?" Harry nickte und deutete auf das Gästezimmer.

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_"Und was hat der Arzt gesagt, Liebes?", wollte Mrs Sanford von ihrer Tochter wissen. Sarah war vor zehn Minuten von der Untersuchung wieder nach Hause gekommen und saß nun in einem Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda. Sie hatte ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und strich sanft über ihren Bauch. Jetzt griff sie allerdings in ihre Hosentasche und förderte ein Bild zu Tage. Sie reichte es ihrer Mutter._

_"Hier ist dein Enkelkind, Mum.", sagte sie und deutete auf etwas dunkles auf dem Ultraschallfoto. _

_Mrs Sanford holte ihre Brille heraus, um ihr Enkelkind genauer zu betrachten. "Ein süßes Kind, Sarah.", meinte sie. "Scheint so, als ob es ganz nach seiner Mutter kommt. Über das Geschlecht konnte Dr Miller dir wohl noch keine Auskunft geben.", vermutete sie._

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nein. So kooperativ war es noch nicht, aber vielleicht klappt es ja in zwei Wochen.", erwidere sie._

_"Und ansonsten geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?", versicherte sich Mrs Sanford besorgt. Sie hatte Angst, dass etwas nicht stimmte mit ihrer Tochter, schließlich war Sarah wochenlang nicht zum Arzt gegangen. Ob und wann sie gegangen war, als sie noch in London gewohnt hatte, wusste Mrs Sanford gar nicht._

_"Es geht uns beiden gut, Mum, keine Sorge.", erwiderte Sarah und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter. Sie legte sie auf ihren Bauch und ihre eigene darüber. "Der Arzt hat gesagt, das Kind entwickelt sich sehr gut und auch meine Werte sind völlig normal. Ich soll nur mehr trinken und essen, das ist alles."_

_"Ich hoffe doch, dass du dich daran auch hälst.", sagte Mrs Sanford warnend. Kurz darauf verzog sie das Gesicht. "Meine Güte, das Kleine kann aber sehr fest zutreten.", stellte sie fest._

_Sarah lachte. "Tja, es will dir nur mitteilen, dass deine Sorgen völlig unbegründet sind. Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass es uns beiden gut geht, versprochen, Mum. Das bin ich ihm schuldig."_

Flashback Ende

/-/

"Geht es deiner Frau gut?", wollte Rebecca als erstes von Remus wissen. Er nickte und blieb vor dem Bett stehen, auf dessen Kante sie sich niedergelassen hatte. "Gut.", sagte sie erleichtert. "Setz dich doch."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Lieber nicht. Ich möchte nicht lange bleiben, sie erwartet mich bald zurück." Wie sollte er es ihr nur sagen? Er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen, nicht, nachdem sie sich erst vor ein paar Tagen kennen gelernt hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie von ihm enttäuscht war. Nicht sie auch noch. So viele Menschen hatte er enttäuscht, er hatte gehofft, dass das alles endlich ein Ende haben würde.

Rebecca nickte. "Ich verstehe. Du willst bei ihr sein, wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus kommt und auf sie aufpassen. Wenn du dich die nächsten Tage um sie kümmern möchtest, dann können wir unser Treffen verschieben, bis es ihr wieder besser geht. Vielleicht auf nächste Woche oder so."

Remus schluckte. "Ich glaube, wir müssen unser Treffen auf ein paar Monate später verschieben.", sagte er. Es viel ihm unglaublich schwer, seiner Tochter ins Gesicht zu blicken und ihren betrübten Blick zu sehen. Er kannte ihn so gut. Aus dem Spiegel hatten ihn seine eigenen Augen oft genauso angesehen. Und ihre ganze Haltung erinnerte ihn an Sarah, an Sarah, die nur eine Brautjungfer sein konnte, an Sarah, die nur zusehen konnte, wie ihre beste Freundin Mutter wurde, an Sarah, die ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass sie schwanger war. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Rebecca."

"Warum?", wollte sie nur wissen. Mehr sagte sie nicht und doch konnte Remus ganz genau heraushören, wie verletzt sie war.

"Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Sie lachte bitter. "Das klingt ja so, als ob du mit mir Schluss machen möchtest."

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Rebecca. Ich will dir wirklich nicht weh tun.", sagte er schnell und wollte auf sie zugehen. Ein Blick von ihr stoppte ihn.

"Warum tust du es dann? Hast du Angst vor der Verantwortung? Ich bin schon erwachsen, ich verlange überhaupt nichts, ich wollte dich nur ... nur kennen lernen." Rebecca versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, den Kontakt nicht abzubrechen. Sie hatte sich doch so gefreut, ihn endlich kennen zu lernen und jetzt? Was sollte das?

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn jemand keine Angst vor Verantwortung hat, dann ich. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon so früh so viel Verantwortung tragen müssen, ich habe bestimmt keine Angst. Es ist etwas anderes. Ich habe meine Frau mühsam überzeugen können, dass ich keine Affäre mit dir habe. Wir haben uns wieder vertragen, allerdings hat sie das alles doch sehr mitgenommen.", versuchte er zu erklären. Rebecca öffnete den Mund, aber Remus hob die Hand. Er wollte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ich hätte ihr sofort von dir erzählen sollen, anstatt es vor mir herzuschieben. Nur ich bin an diesem Missverständnis schuld.

Ich glaube, Dora hat die Geschehnisse verstanden und auch begriffen, dass ich eine Tochter habe, nur akzeptiert hat sie sie noch nicht. Dazu wird sie einige Zeit brauchen. Sie hat mich gebeten, dass ich den Kontakt zu dir vorerst abbreche, damit sie sich daran gewöhnen kann. Ihre Verletzungen sind nicht die Schlimmsten und dennoch ... Sie braucht mich. Ich muss für sie da sein, ich _will _für sie da sein. Ich darf sie nicht verlieren, Rebecca. Ich liebe sie. Sie hat mein Leben wieder lebenswert gemacht. Wegen ihr bin ich jeden Tag gerne aufgestanden. Sie hat mein Leben gerettet, auch wenn sie es nicht weiß. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie mich um etwas bittet, und so weh es auch tut, ich kann ihr diese Bitte nicht abschlagen."

Er schluckte. "Ich kann verstehen, wenn du sauer bist, aber dann sei es bitte auf mich und nicht auf sie. Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau, die im Moment einfach ... durcheinander ist. Und wäre ich sofort ehrlich zu ihr gewesen, wäre es sicher anders gekommen. Aber leider ist es das nicht und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen möchtest und wenn ich nur eine Enttäuschung für dich bin, wirklich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht näher kennen lernen konnte, denn das hätte ich sehr gerne. Aber vielleicht behältst du mich nicht in allzu schlechter Erinnerung."

Er lächelte ihr kurz traurig zu und drehte sich dann um. Sicher wollte sie alleine sein, um ihn in Ruhe verfluchen zu können. Er hatte seine Hand auf der Türklinke, als er ihre Stimme hörte. "Warte!" Er drehte sich um. "Glaubst du, es wird lange dauern, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hat, dass es mich gibt?", fragte Rebecca vorsichtig.

Remus starrte sie erstaunt an. Meinte sie das Ernst? Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hoffe nicht."

"Okay.", erwiderte sie. "Dann werde ich warten. Und vielleicht können wir ja einfach telefonieren, wenn du Zeit haben solltest. Oder wir schreiben uns, wenn das geht. Sie ... sie muss es ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Und vielleicht stört es sie auch gar nicht.", schlug sie vor und blickte ihm zögerlich in die Augen.

Er schaute sie glücklich und überrascht an. "Wirklich?", fragte er. Sie nickte. "In Ordnung. Das können wir gerne machen." Rebecca stand auf und ging zu ihm. Einen Moment blieb sie unschlüssig vor Remus stehen, doch dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn. Es waren nur Sekunden, dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und schauten sich unschlüssig an. "Ich ... geh dann mal. Dora wartet auf mich."

Rebecca nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Mach's gut, Dad."

**TBC...**


	13. Neue und alte Bekannte

_Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ihr mal wieder so lange habt warten müssen, aber was soll ich sagen, auch ich habe meine Zeit nicht gestohlen und habe noch anderes neben dieser FF zu tun. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefallen wird und ihr mir (Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte) ein kleines Review da lasst._

* * *

**Neue und alte Bekannte**

"Das hier ist für Tisch drei.", informierte Tom Rebecca und schob ihr über die Theke einen Teller zu. "Und sei vorsichtig, das Essen ist nicht sehr verträglich für jedermann."

Rebecca nickte und warf dem Zeug einen prüfenden Blick zu. Besser, wenn sie den Teller weit von sich streckte. Sie ging zu den vermummten Gestalten an Tisch drei und stellte den Teller ab. "So, Ihre Bestellung.", sagte sie geschäftsmäßig und lächelte. Sie holte die Brieftasche hervor. "Wenn ich bitte gleich kassieren könnte, Sie sehen ja, wie viel hier los ist." Sie legte ihnen die Rechnung vor, aber da sie daran zweifelte, dass die beiden Gäste lesen konnten, nannte sie ihnen vorsichtshalber den Betrag. Die Galleonen flogen in ihre Brieftasche. Rebecca nickte, bedankte sich und ging zum nächsten Tisch.

Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass Tom im Tropfenden Kessel gerade eine Kellnerin gesucht hatte. So hatte sie einen halbwegs gut bezahlten Job bekommen und musste weder ihrer Großmutter noch Harry und Ginny auf der Tasche liegen. Sie begegnete hier täglich interessanten Menschen, Hexen und Zauberern und einigen anderen Geschöpfen, die sich halbwegs gut tarnen konnten. Den wirklich interessanten Leuten, hatte Harry ihr einmal erzählt, konnte sie nur in Hogsmeade begegnen, dem einzigen Dorf in England, das nur für Zauberer und Hexen da war. Aber ihr war es lieber, direkt in London zu arbeiten.

"Guten Tag, Mrs Andromeda.", begrüßte Rebecca die ältliche Frau mit schneeweißem Haar, die am Nebentisch saß und mit ihren unechten Ringen spielte. Ihr Gesicht war im Gegensatz zu ihrem Körper recht schmal und die Kleidung wirkte auch irgendwie unpassend, selbst wenn Rebecca nicht sagen konnte, was sie daran störte. Die Frau kam seit einigen Wochen sehr regelmäßig, ein- bis zweimal in der Woche, und bestellte immer einen Tee und Schokoladenkuchen. Manchmal verlangte sie dazu Chili, manchmal saure Gurken und manchmal auch Ketchup. Sie hatte wirklich einen eigenartigen Geschmack. Zuerst war sie recht schroff zu Rebecca gewesen, aber nun lächelte sie immer und war sehr freundlich, wenn Rebecca sie bediente. "Wie immer?", fragte Rebecca.

Mrs Andromeda nickte. "Und wenn Sie noch ein paar Tomaten dazu legen könnten, mein Kind."

Rebecca grinste. "Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe trete, aber wenn Sie nicht schon zu alt wären, dann könnte man meinen, dass Sie schwanger sind." Sie lachte und beobachtete verwundert, wie sich die Augen der Frau erschrocken weiteten. Eigentlich hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, die Frau würde Spaß verstehen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz so gut, manche von ihren Gedanken unbedacht laut auszusprechen. Wenn sie etwas durch ihren Aufenthalt in England gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass nichts so war, wie es scheint. "Kommt sofort.", beeilte sich Rebecca hinzuzufügen und ging wieder zu Tom. Sie kritzelte etwas auf ihren Block und riss den Zettel ab, den sie über den Tresen schob. "Wie immer und noch ein paar Tomaten."

Tom nickte und grinste Mrs Andromeda zu, die kaum merklich nickte. Rebecca fragte sich einmal mehr, ob der zahnlose Wirt nicht eine geheime Vorliebe für die ältliche Frau hegte. Keiner Anderen warf er jemals so verstohlene Blicke zu. "Kommt sofort.", sagte er, schnippte mit den Fingern. Sekunden später stand der Teller mit dem Kuchen und Tomaten auf dem Teller, dicht gefolgt von der Tasse Tee. Rebecca nahm beides und brachte es zu der Kundin. Dann kassierte sie ab und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ihr Handy klingelte. Zuerst hatte es sie sehr erstaunt, dass diese Technik hier funktionierte, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich hier an einem Punkt befand, in dem die Muggelwelt in die Zaubererwelt überging. Es erleichterte auf jeden Fall alles, dass ihr Telefon funktionierte.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr um. Mittlerweile war sie das schon gewohnt, denn diese Reaktion gab es jedes Mal, wenn sie angerufen wurde. "Alles in Ordnung, es ist nichts gefährliches!", rief sie den Leuten zu. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie es auf Vibrationsalarm gestellt, aber wenn sie dann ein Anruf erreichte, hatte sie fast immer Teller oder Tasse fallen lassen und das war ihr dann doch zu riskant. Sie bedeutete Tom, dass sie kurz Pause machen würde. Er nickte, das kannte er schon.

Rebecca nahm den Anruf entgegen und begab sich nach draußen. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihr ein Augenpaar folgte. "Hallo?"

"Hey, Rebecca, störe ich?", tönte Remus' Stimme aus dem Apparat.

Rebecca lächelte. "Nein, tust du nicht. Ich habe gerade Pause." So fing jedes Gespräch von ihnen an. Mittlerweile war es üblich geworden, dass Remus sie während der Arbeit anrief, wenn Dora nicht zu Hause war, was um diese Zeit fast täglich der Fall war. Rebecca machte dann immer Pause. Pause, um mit ihrem Vater zu reden. Um mit ihrem Vater zu reden, der nur dann mit ihr reden konnte, wenn seine Frau nicht da war. Seine Frau, die schwanger war. Seine Frau, die nichts davon wusste. Es kam Rebecca nicht fair vor. Keinem gegenüber. Weder ihr noch Dora noch Remus, aber es war nötig. Zumindest im Moment.

"Gut.", erwiderte er. "Und? Wie geht's dir?"

"Sehr gut. Mit Harry und Ginny zusammen zu wohnen macht Spaß und ist sehr abwechslungsreich. Vor kurzem war bei ihnen eine Party und Ginnys Brüder, die Zwillinge, haben mit Spezialeffekten nur so um sich geschmissen." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie andere Mitglieder von Ginnys Familie, die streng genommen auch Harrys Familie war, kennen gelernt hatte, abgesehen von Ginnys jüngstem Bruder, Ron, den sie auf Anhieb gemocht hatte, genau wie seine Freundin. Hermine wirkte zwar etwas rechthaberisch und sie schien keinen Spaß zu verstehen, aber nachdem sie sich besser kennen gelernt hatten, hatte Rebecca ihre Meinung geändert und erkennen müssen, dass Hermine zwar rechthaberisch war, aber trotzdem Spaß verstehen konnte und sie war fasziniert von den Geschichten, die sie über Harry, Ron und auch Ginny zu erzählen hatte und beneidete sie um diese einzigartige Freundschaft, die die vier verband.

Die Party, die am Wochenende in der Wohnung von Harry und Ginny stattgefunden hatte, war wirklich lustig gewesen. Rebecca hatte einige Freunde, die sie noch durch ihre Zeit in Hogwarts kannten, kennen gelernt. Und Ginnys legendäre Brüder, Fred und George. Rebecca hatte gedacht, sich schon ein recht gutes Bild von den Beiden gemacht zu haben, durch Ginnys Erzählungen, aber als sie sie dann kennen gelernt hatte, hatten die beiden alles in den Schatten gestellt. Rebecca konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in ihrem Leben schon so gelacht zu haben.

Remus lachte. "Ja, so sind die zwei. Sie beherrschen ihr Fach so gut wie kein anderer." Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie viel Spaß es auf der Party gegeben hatte.

"Das stimmt. Aber wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung? Der letzte Vollmond ist doch erst ein paar Tage her und -"

"Mir geht es auch sehr gut, keine Angst. Der Wolfsbanntrank ist wirklich sehr gut weiter entwickelt, ich habe kaum noch Probleme. Und Dora hält mich wirklich gut genug in Schach. Es gibt kein Babybekleidungsgeschäft in ganz London, in dem wir noch nicht waren, glaube ich."

Rebecca lachte. "Wie geht es ihr denn? Und dem Baby? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Für Rebecca war es zuerst ein kleiner Schock gewesen, als sie von Harry und Ginny, kurz nach Remus' Besuch, in dem er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie ihre Treffen nicht fortsetzen konnten, erfahren hatte, dass die Frau ihres Vaters schwanger war. Eifersucht und Wut waren in ihr aufgestiegen. Ihr Vater hatte eine Familie, eine "offizielle" Familie mit Frau und Kind. Und sie? Sie war nur die uneheliche Tochter, mit der man sich nicht abzugeben hatte. Harry und Ginny hatten versucht, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Geschafft hatte es letztendlich Remus, der sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass dem nicht so war, indem er so oft wie nur möglich anrief und wirklich Interesse an ihrem Leben zeigte.

"Den Beiden geht es wunderbar. Dora lässt sich regelmäßig untersuchen, sowohl im St. Mungos als auch bei einer Muggelfrauenärztin. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Die Überwachung ist bei ihr sehr gut, du weißt ja, sie ist eine Risikoschwangerschaft."

Rebecca nickte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. Da Remus ein Werwolf war, war Doras Schwangerschaft automatisch eine Risikoschwangerschaft. Es war noch nicht sicher erforscht, ob Remus' wölfisches Dasein irgendwelche Gefahren barg, weshalb eine aufmerksamere Überwachung von Nöten war, besonders da Sarah bei der Geburt gestorben war. Allerdings konnte man nicht mehr sagen, ob eine natürliche Komplikation die Ursache für den Tod war oder etwas magisches. Wahrscheinlich würde ein Kaiserschnitt bei Dora durchgeführt werden, um sicher zu gehen.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass alles gut läuft. Für ein Kind ist es schrecklich, ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen.", murmelte Rebecca, mehr zu sich selbst.

"Das hoffe ich auch. Aber ich mache mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen, das bringt nichts. Mein Leben hat oft nur aus Sorgen bestanden.", meinte Remus. Er nahm das Glas Wasser, dass er sich eingegossen hatte und verließ die Küche, während er mit dem schnurlosen Telefon telefonierte.

"Das ist besser so.", stimmte Rebecca zu. "Du kannst wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts machen." Sie nickte einem Passanten zu, der sie freundlich angrinste. "Und was habt ihr in den nächsten Tagen so alles vor?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Remus betrat einen Raum im oberen Stockwerk. Schon jetzt war das Kinderzimmer komplett eingerichtet. Nur die Wandfarbe war noch nicht endgültig, sie wussten noch nicht, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge werden würde. Aber sobald sie es wussten, konnten sie es ja nachholen. Der Wickeltisch stand schon, genau wie die Wiege. Deren Vorhang war mit vielen kleinen Nifflern übersäht, die alle fröhlich herumtollten. Remus lächelte.

"Doras und mein Hochzeitstag ist nächste Woche. Wir überlegen noch, ob wir eine Feier veranstalten wollen. Aber wenn ja, versuche ich sie zu überreden, dass du kommen kannst. Du bist immerhin meine Tochter. Und sie hatte jetzt immerhin mehrere Monate, um sich daran zu gewöhnen."

Rebecca schluckte. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als das. Aber sie wollte keinen weiteren Streit zwischen Remus und Tonks verursachen, besonders nicht, wenn diese schwanger war. Das war das nicht wert. "Lass dir und ihr Zeit. Wenn der richtige Moment gekommen ist, dann wird sie schon zustimmen. Und vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich nicht komme. Dann musst du keine unangenehmen Fragen deiner Freunde und Bekannten beantworten. Von wegen, wer ist denn das Flittchen da?"

Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Ich bitte dich! Sag so etwas nicht. Meine Freunde und Bekannte wissen alle längst von dir und verstehen es alle auch. Sie brennen schon darauf, dich kennen zu lernen. Einige von ihnen kannten auch noch Sarah, also sind sie doppelt gespannt."

Rebecca lächelte geschmeichelt. Es war gut, dass er sie nicht verleugnete oder sich gar für sie schämte. Sie hatten sich gut kennen gelernt in den letzten Wochen und Monaten, auch wenn sie sich nicht getroffen, sondern wirklich nur telefoniert hatten. Aber alleine das reichte aus, um das Band zwischen ihnen zu verstärken. "Lass deiner Frau die Zeit, die sie braucht. Nicht, dass ihr euch noch wegen mir streitet und sie sich zu sehr aufregt. Das wäre sicher nicht gut in ihrem Zustand."

"Ich glaube, Dora verträgt mehr als wir alle glauben. Sie ist eine ausgebildete Aurorin und hat in ihrem Leben schon so einiges gesehen.", vermutete Remus und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl, der am Fenster stand.

"Ja, aber ihr solltet kein Risiko eingehen.", wandte Rebecca ein und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie warf einen Blick durch das Fenster. Mrs Andromeda beobachtete sie, während sie ihren Tee schlürfte. Ansonsten war noch nicht viel los, Tom konnte noch einige Minuten auf sie verzichten. "Das ist besser für euch alle. Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn ich nicht komme, glaub mir."

"Becky, du kannst genauso schlecht lügen wie deine Mutter.", erwiderte Remus. Sarah war eine unglaublich schlechte Lügnerin gewesen, besonders dann, wenn sie verheimlichen wollte, dass sie etwas verletzt hatte, dass sie traurig war.

"Ich lüge überhaupt nicht!", verteidigte sich Rebecca. Es war erschreckend, wie gut er sie doch schon kannte. "Ich ... flunkere höchstens ein ganz kleines Bisschen.", fügte sie hinzu.

"Wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht dazu entschlossen, zu feiern.", wandte Remus ein und nahm einen Plüschbären von der Kommode. Er war ein Geschenk von Doras Mutter. Sanft strich er über das flauschige Fell.

"Dann solltet ihr das aber bald tun. Wie ich Molly kenne, wird sie sich nach Kräften bemühen, dich zu überreden. Ihr solltet wirklich feiern, ob mit mir oder ohne mich. Wer weiß, ob ihr vor der Geburt sonst noch dazu kommen werdet.", sagte Rebecca überzeugt.

"Wenn du meinst ...", sagte Remus vage.

"Ach komm schon, du wirst doch wohl nicht spießig werden!", lachte Rebecca. Sie trat zur Seite, um einige Zauberer eintreten zu lassen. Sie beobachtete, wie sie sich an einen großen Tisch setzten. "Ich muss Schluss machen, meine Pause ist zu Ende."

"In Ordnung. Wir telefonieren diese Woche noch, okay?"

"Ja, geht klar. Spätestens nächste Woche.", bestätigte Rebecca. Mrs Andromeda kam aus dem Tropfenden Kessel und nickte ihr zu, während sie ihren Umhang vor ihrer Brust fest zusammenhielt. "Mach's gut, Dad." Die Frau zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und bog um die nächste Ecke.

"Du auch, mein Kind."

/-/

"Remus?", rief Dora eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sie ihr Haus betreten hatte. Sie zog sich ihre Jacke aus, strich kurz stolz über ihr kleines, langsam sichtbar werdendes Babybäuchlein und lächelte.

"Ich bin oben!", rief Ihr Remus zu,

Dora machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Bis auf die Kinderzimmertür waren alle Türen zu, also schloss sie daraus, dass ihr Mann wohl dort sein müsse. Sie steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer hinein und grinste. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Das siehst du doch. Ich sitze.", erwiderte Remus und stand aus dem Schaukelstuhl auf. Er musterte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. "Was hast du denn da an?"

"Das siehst du doch.", erwiderte sie spitz. Irgendwie mochte sie diese wallenden Sachen, die ihren Körper sehr gut einhüllten, sodass man nicht sehen konnte, dass sie schwanger war. Außerdem passten sie sehr gut zu ihrer Rolle. "Klamotten." Remus lachte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Telefon in seiner Hand. "Hat jemand angerufen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, niemand hat angerufen." Es stimmte, schließlich hatte er Rebecca angerufen, nicht umgekehrt. Es war also keine Lüge, auch wenn es sich so anfühlte. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei seinem Handeln, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, mit seiner Tochter Kontakt zu halten und seine Frau nicht zu belasten. Und ganz streng genommen hatte sie ihn nur gebeten, sich nicht mit Rebecca zu treffen, mehr nicht.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihren strahlend blauen Augen nickte Dora, ging zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

"Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte Remus und verließ das Kinderzimmer. Er hatte Hunger und wollte in die Küche gehen. Sie folgte ihm und seufzte.

"Bescheuert. Büroarbeit ist sowas von langweilig, das glaubst du gar nicht. Seit der Heiler mir verboten hat, an Außeneinsätzen teilzunehmen, darf ich die Sekretärin spielen und andauernd diese dämlichen Wochenberichte schreiben.", beschwerte sie sich und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein, als sie in der Küche angekommen waren.

"Und wie war es bei deiner Mutter?", fragte Remus weiter. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen, seit sie wieder arbeitete, so oft bei ihm über die Langeweile beschwert, mit der sie nun im Ministerium konfrontiert wurde, das er es schon lange ignorierte.

"Bei meiner Mutter?", fragte Dora überrascht.

Er blickte sie erstaunt an. "Warst du denn nicht bei Andromeda? Wieso kommst du sonst so spät, du hast doch schon ab vier Uhr frei?" Misstrauisch beäugte er seine Frau.

Dora verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser und fing erstmal an zu husten. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, versuchte sie so unschuldig wie möglich dreinzublicken. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können! Sie hatte ihm doch selbst erzählt, dass sie jetzt öfters bei ihrer Mutter zu Gast war, um ihr späteres Heimkommen so zu erklären, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte. "Natürlich war ich bei meiner Mutter!", sagte sie schnell. "Wir haben Kuchen gegessen, sehr lecker, besonders mit Tomaten."

Remus nickte. Ihre neuen Essgewohnheiten waren schon nichts besonderes mehr. Er war es mittlerweile schon gewohnt, mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geworfen zu werden, weil seine Frau plötzlich unbändigen Appetit auf Spargel mit Gummibärchen hatte.

"Das ist schön.", meinte er und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich muss bald los, Neville benötigt noch eine Blutprobe von mir, um die Wirkung mit einer spezielle Pflanze zu testen.", erklärte er. Neville war mit seinen pflanzlichen Forschungen für verbesserte Medikamente für Werwölfe sehr gut vorangekommen und Remus stellte sich gerne zur Verfügung, um ihm zu helfen.

"Ich komm mit Remus, in Ordnung?", schlug Tonks schnell vor. Ihr Bedürfnis, Zeit mit ihrem Mann zu verbringen, war im Moment unglaublich stark. Remus nickte.

"Wenn du möchtest. Aber ich dachte, du magst das Mungos nicht.", erwiderte Remus.

Sie winkte hab. "Das ist mir heute egal.", sagte sie und eilte zur Tür. "Ich zieh' mich nur schnell um. Bin gleich fertig." Sie lief die Treppe hinauf und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Remus nahm sich in der Zwischenzeit einen Apfel und biss hinein. Als er einen lauten Krach aus dem oberen Geschoss hörte, zuckte er zusammen und verschluckte sich beinahe. "Nichts passiert!", rief ihm Dora zu. Remus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

/-/

"Hier ist die Bestellung von Tisch sieben, Tom.", rief Rebecca ihrem Chef zu und ließ die Bestellung zu ihm herüberflattern. Er fing sie auf und nickte.

"Sag mal, willst du nicht langsam Schluss machen?", erkundigte sich Tom. "Deine Schicht ist doch schon zu Ende."

Rebecca winkte ab. "Ich mach gerne Überstunden. Das Geld kann ich gut gebrauchen.", erklärte sie. Ihre Großmutter war nicht gerade reich und sie selbst schwamm auch nicht unbedingt in Geld. Aber durch ihr Gehalt konnte Rebecca jetzt einen Teil der Miete bei Harry und Ginny bezahlen (obwohl beide immer noch beteuerten, dass sie auch gerne umsonst bei ihnen wohnen könne) und auch einige der Lebensmittel. Es war so sehr viel billiger, als wenn sie selbst nach einer Wohnung in der Hauptstadt Großbritanniens gesucht hätte.

"Fragt sich nur, ob ich das Geld auch habe.", lachte Tom und verschwand in der Küche. Rebecca grinste.

"Na, schöne Frau?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Rebecca erstarrte. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

Sie kannte diese Stimme. Unter tausenden hätte sie sie heraushören können. Aber warum sollte er hier in London sein? Das hätte er ihr bestimmt gesagt, auch wenn es schon eine ganze Weile her war seit ihrem letzten Gespräch. Aber diese Stimme konnte nur ihm gehören. "So alleine hier?" Rebecca drehte sich blitzschnell und flog dem Mann, dem die Stimme gehörte, in die Arme. Er war es! Glücklich drückte sie ihn an sich.

"Sam! Was machst du denn hier?", rief sie überrascht und strahlte ihren Sandkastenfreund an. Gut sah er aus, auch wenn er sich kaum verändert hatte, seit sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er war braungebrannt, aber das war er das ganze Jahr über und manchmal fragte sie sich, wie er das schaffte. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare waren etwas länger geworden, einige Strähnen hingen ihm leicht verwegen ins Gesicht und seine braunen Augen funkelten freudig über das Wiedersehen mit seiner besten Freundin. Rebecca spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag etwas beschleunigte, aber das war sie schon gewohnt, es passierte immer in seiner Gegenwart.

"Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach meiner besten Freundin, du treulose Tomate.", erwiderte er und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

"Und was willst du dann hier?", fragte Rebecca gespielt ahnungslos.

"Das frage ich mich auch.", erwiderte Sam und ließ sie los. Prüfend musterte er die junge Frau. "Du hast deine Haare geschnitten.", sagte er schließlich in leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton. Rebecca wurde rot. "Steht dir gut.", fügte er hinzu und sie fing an zu grinsen.

Rebecca umarmte ihn erneut und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Jetzt, wo sie ihn vor sich hatte, merkte sie erst, wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte.

"Wie ich sehe, möchtest du jetzt wahrscheinlich doch schon Schluss machen, oder, Rebecca?", unterbrach sie eine Stimme. Die Freunde fuhren auseinander und Rebecca schaute Tom ertappt an.

Sie nickte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich schon." Sie eilte zur Theke und nahm die Teller entgegen. "Aber die Bestellung bring ich noch schnell zu den Zauberern." Tom nickte und beobachtete, wie sie zum Tisch ging.

"Gleich haben Sie Ihre Freundin für sich.", sagte er zu Sam, der ebenfalls Rebecca mit den Augen verfolgt hatte.

"Was?", fuhr er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und schaute Tom an.

"Eine sehr tüchtige Freundin haben Sie da.", meinte er. "Sie können stolz auf sie sein."

Sam nickte. "Da haben Sie Recht.", erwiderte er. "Da haben Sie Recht..."

"Ich hoffe, ich trete Ihnen nicht zu nahe, wenn ich sage, dass Sie beide ein wirklich schönes Paar sind." Tom grinste anerkennend und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sams Augen weiteten sich. "Oh ... ähm ... ich bin nicht ... wir sind nicht ... es ist ...", stotterte er verlegen. "Danke.", sagte er schließlich.

Kurz darauf tauchte Rebecca wieder auf. Sie hatte noch schnell im Hinterzimmer ihre Schürze abgelegt und ihre Jacke angezogen. Übermütig ergriff sie Sams Hand. "Na los, lass uns gehen!", sagte sie und zog ihn zum Ausgang. "Bis morgen, Tom", rief sie ihrem Arbeitgeber zu. Er nickte.

"Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Becky.", sagte Sam, als sie wenig später eine belebte Straße in London entlanggingen. "Ich hab dich vermisst.", gestand er.

Rebecca lächelte. "Es ging mir nicht anders.", erwiderte sie. Auch wenn es ihr erst jetzt auffiel, es stimmte dennoch.

"Und wieso hast du dich dann nicht gemeldet? Ich musste deine Grandma tagelang beknien, damit sie mir endlich sagt, wo ich dich in London finden kann.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Er war enttäuscht, das erkannte Rebecca sofort. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie.

"Es tut mit Leid, Sam. Das tut es wirklich. Aber in den letzten Monaten ist so viel passiert ... Ich habe es manchmal kaum geschafft, mit Grandma Kontakt zu halten.", sagte sie beschämt.

"Dein Leben hat sich sehr verändert, was?", sagte Sam. Rebecca bemerkte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme. "Du hast neue Freunde gefunden, bei denen du wohnst, hat mir deine Großmutter erzählt. Und du hast deinen Dad gefunden, oder?"

Rebecca nickte. "Ja, das habe ich.", sagte sie glücklich. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass du in meinem Leben keinen Platz mehr hast, Sam, das weißt du doch, oder?" Sie war sich sicher, dass das seine Gedanken waren. Warum sonst sollte er traurig sein? Er war ihr bester Freund, seit sie denken konnte, Harry und Ginny konnten da bei weitem nicht mithalten.

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte er, auch wenn es nicht ganz überzeugend klang. "Und? Wie ist er so?"

"Wer?", fragte Rebecca stirnrunzelnd.

"Na dein Dad!", erwiderte Sam augenverdrehend.

"Ach so.", lachte Rebecca. "Er ist wunderbar. Wirklich toll, musst du wissen. Er ist ganz anders und dennoch genau so wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe.", versuchte sie zu erklären.

Er blickte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Na das klingt ja sehr präzise. Aber das war ja noch nie deine Stärke." Sie boxte ihm spielerisch in den Bauch. "Hey!", sagte er empört.

"Das hast du verdient, mein Lieber!", erwiderte sie triumphierend. "Ich kann das einfach nicht wirklich erklären, Sam. Aber er ist toll und er will wirklich mein Dad sein, weißt du? Er hat mich wirklich gern und ich ihn. Und er hatte Mom sehr gerne."

"Also hat er sie nicht verlassen?", fragte Sam interessiert. Schon früher hatte er immer gerne mit Rebecca herumgerätselt, was wohl zwischen ihren Eltern vorgefallen war. Das war spannender gewesen als jede Seifenoper.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hat er nicht. Und das hätte er wahrscheinlich auch nie, wenn es nicht dieses Missverständnis gegeben hätte."

"Was für ein Missverständnis?"

"Mom und Dad dachten, dass der jeweils andere tot ist, deshalb haben sie nicht nacheinander gesucht."

"Aber wie ist das möglich gewesen?", fragte Sam ungläubig. Das klang ja alles ziemlich mysteriös. Und darauf waren sie auch nicht gekommen, als sie sich Gründe für die Trennung überlegt hatten. Mord ja, aber sowas, nie im Leben.

Rebecca sah sich unbehaglich um. "Weißt du, vielleicht kommst du einfach mit in meine Wohnung, dort kann ich dir das alles viel besser erklären, ohne dass jemand etwas hören könnte, was er nicht hören sollte.", sagte sie vorsichtig und zog ihn in eine dunkle Seitenstraße. Kurz darauf waren sie disappariert.

/-/

Rebecca schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Gewohnheitshalber tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter, merkte aber früh genug, dass in der Wohnung schon Licht brannte. Sie hängte ihre Jacke an die Garderobe, nahm auch Sams Jacke entgegen, streifte sich die Schuhe ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hallo? Jemand da?", rief sie. Ginny streckte ihren Kopf aus dem Badezimmer. Ihre Haare waren in ein Handtuch gewickelt und sie trug noch ihren Bademantel, allerdings war sie schon dezent geschminkt. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sam. Er war Ginny nicht unbekannt, Rebecca hatte ihr schon mal Fotos von ihm gezeigt.

"Hallo.", sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich bin Ginny. Rebecca hat mich sicher schon erwähnt. Du musst Sam sein, dich hat sie auch schon erwähnt. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich nicht richtig begrüße, aber ich muss mich beeilen, sonst wird Harry sauer." Sie zog ihren Kopf wieder zurück und schloss die Tür.

"Das war Ginny.", wandte sich Rebecca erklärend an Sam.

Er grinste. "Das dachte ich mir schon. Sie ist sehr hübsch.", erwiderte er und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um.

Rebecca schaute ihn empört an. "Sag das bloß nicht zu laut, wenn das ihr Freund Harry hört..." Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit.

"Wenn ich was höre?", fragte Harry, der leicht gestresst aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und an einer Krawatte herumfingerte. Er nickte Sam zu, ging zum Badezimmer und klopfte an die Tür. "Ginny?! Hättest du vielleicht mal die Güte, dich zu beeilen? Wir kommen noch zu spät!"

"Jetzt hetz mich nicht!", gab sie genervt zurück. "Die rechnen doch schon damit, dass wir zu spät kommen, also mach jetzt kein Theater!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich um. "Hallo, du musst Sam sein, ich bin Harry. Entschuldige, wenn wir nicht viel Zeit haben, aber wir müssten eigentlich schon bei Ginnys Eltern sein!", rief er laut in Richtung Badezimmer. "Sie feiern heute ihren Hochzeitstag und haben uns alle in ein Restaurant in Paris eingeladen.", erklärte er.

"Ja ja.", schrie Ginny zurück. "Ganz locker, Harry!"

Harry seufzte. "Die hat gut reden.", sagte er und verschwand dann wieder im Schlafzimmer.

Sam grinste. "Du hast dir ja tolle Mitbewohner geangelt.", sagte er und trat zum Kamin, auf dem einige Fotos standen. Hochzeitsfotos von jemandem, der wahrscheinlich Ginnys Bruder war, einige Fotos nur von Harry und Ginny und ein paar, die das Paar mit einem anderen zeigten, einem Mann mit rotem Haar und einer Frau mit sehr buschigen braunen Haaren.

"Ich hab mir nicht sie geangelt, sie haben sich mich geangelt.", lachte Becky. "Das ist Harrys bester Freund und Ginnys Bruder Ron und seine Freundin Hermine.", erklärte sie und deutete auf das Foto. "Die zwei sind auch ein tolles Paar, wenn auch nicht ganz unkompliziert, so wie sie sich immer streiten." Sie erklärte ihm die anderen Personen auf den Fotos.

Zehn Minuten später kam Harry wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer, vollständig angezogen und äußerst genervt. Bevor er allerdings irgendetwas sagen konnte, ging die Badezimmertür auf und Ginny trat heraus. Sie trug ein atemberaubendes schwarzes Kleid. Es war enganliegend und knielang, mit einem langen Schlitz an der Seite. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt, nur ein paar kleine Löckchen fielen ihr in die Stirn. An ihren Ohrläppchen funkelten kleine Diamanten. "So, zufrieden?", fragte sie trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry musterte sie mit offenem Mund. "Wow.", sagte er schließlich.

Ginny lächelte. "Gute Antwort."

"Du siehst unwerfend aus.", sagte Rebecca. Sie wünschte, sie könnte so schön aussehen, leider war sie aber nur durchschnittlich.

Ginnys Lächeln verbreiterte sich. "Danke." Sie blickte Harry auffordernd an. "Na los, jetzt komm schon, sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät." Harry nickte. Er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben.

"Ja, lass uns gehen."

Ginny nickte Rebecca und Sam zu. "Macht's gut, ihr zwei. Ach ja, falls ihr ... _irgendetwas _in deinem Zimmer vorhaben solltet, was etwas lauter werden könnte, dann legt doch bitte einen Schweigezauber auf den Raum, ja?"

Rebecca errötete leicht. "Ginny!", rief sie empört. Harry und Sam lachten. Ginny zwinkerte ihr zu, winkte und verschwand dann, gefolgt von Harry, auf den Flur. Kurz darauf fiel die Haustür ins Schloss.

"Sehr nett, die beiden.", stellte Sam fest. "Wenn auch etwas durchgeknallt.", fügte er hinzu.

Rebecca winkte ab. "Das sind wir doch alle."

/-/

"Wow, das ist Wahnsinn.", sagte Sam eine halbe Stunde später fasziniert. "Was für eine tragische Liebesgeschichte! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung ..."

Rebecca seufzte. "Ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe wohl schon immer so etwas geahnt, nach allem, was mir Grandma erzählt hat. Nur dass es diese Ausmaße angenommen hatte, das hab ich nicht gedacht."

"Nur eines verstehe ich noch nicht: Warum hat deine Mom deinem Dad nichts davon erzählt, dass sie schwanger war? Warum hat sie das vor ihm verheimlicht, wenn sie sich doch so geliebt haben?"

"Es gab Gesetze dagegen.", erwiderte Rebecca und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz auf der Couch. Sie überlegte, ob sie es ihm wirklich anvertrauen sollte, das Geheimnis ihres Vaters. Aber Sam war ihr Freund, solange sie denken konnte, er würde nichts weitererzählen, da war sie sich sicher.

"Was denn für Gesetze? Was soll es für Gesetze gegen eine uneheliche Schwangerschaft geben?", fragte Sam verwirrt.

Rebecca seufzte. "Meinem Dad war es lange Zeit verboten, zu heiraten, oder eine Familie zu gründen. Die Gesetze wurden von irgendeiner verrückten Hexe gemacht, die unheimlich große Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe und andere Halbblüter hat." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Diese Gesetze waren einfach nur absurd gewesen.

Sam starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass dein, dein Dad ... dass er ein Werwolf ist?" Das war unglaublich! Rebecca nickte. Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig dasitzen und ihm das ganz relaxed mitteilen?

Rebecca nickte. "Genau das. Aber, das heißt überhaupt nichts.", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Er ist ein wirklich netter Mensch und ich bin froh-"

"Wie kannst du das sagen?", unterbrach Sam sie aufgebracht. "Wie kannst du sagen, dass er ein netter Mensch ist? Er ist ein Werwolf, ein Werfwolf! Ist dir überhaupt klar, was das bedeutet? Ist dir klar, dass er ein Monster ist, dass er Menschen anfällt? Wie kannst du so jemanden mögen? Wie konnte deine Mutter so jemanden mögen? Oder hat er sie angelogen und ihr nichts davon gesagt?" Er glaubte das alles nicht. Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Film, in dem er sich befand. Ein Werwolf! _Ein Werwolf! _Und so jemand sollte Rebeccas Vater sein?

"Und wie kannst du sowas sagen?", erwiderte Rebecca nicht minder aufgebracht. Sie sprang auf. "Du kennst ihn überhaupt nicht! Du weißt nicht, was für ein toller Mensch er ist!"

"Becky, der Punkt ist doch, dass er eben _kein _Mensch ist!", sagte Sam, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen.

"Nein, der Punkt ist, dass deine Vorurteile dich beeinflussen und du nicht einsehen willst, dass du falsch liegst! Du hast keine Ahnung, Sam, überhaupt keine Ahnung! Und wenn du nur gekommen bist, um meinen Dad zu beleidigen, dann kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden!" Auffordernd kreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

Sam schluckte. So wütend hatte er seine beste Freundin selten erlebt. "Becky, ich meine es doch nur gut. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich dich nur vor einer Enttäuschung bewaren möchte?"

"Dazu hast du kein Recht, Sam. Du bist weder mein Vater noch mein Bruder. Du hast kein Recht dazu, mir das kaputt zu machen! Und ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, dass du das auch nicht tun würdest. Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach für mich freuen? Ich würde das auch tun." Verletzt blickte sie ihn an.

"Ich will dir doch überhaupt nichts kaputt machen, Becky. Das musst du mir glauben.", sagte er eindringlich und stand auf. Langsam ging er zu ihr. "Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich!"

"Und woher weißt du, was das Beste für mich ist? Woher willst du das wissen? Du haste keine Ahnung, nicht die geringste! Du weißt nicht, dass ich, seit ich ihn kenne, so glücklich bin wie schon lange nicht mehr! Er ist ein Teil meiner Familie, nein, er ist, abgesehen von Grandma, meine Familie! Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Du hast eine Mutter, die für dich da ist, wenn du sie brauchst, du hast einen Dad, der sich um dich kümmert. Und wen habe ich? Du weißt nicht, was für ein wunderbares Gefühl es ist, endlich einen Dad zu haben! Er ist mein Dad und kein blutrünstiges Monster und das ist, was zählt!"

Er öffnete den Mund. "Becky-", fing er an.

"Stopp!", bremste sie ihn und wich zurück, als er nach ihrer Hand greifen wollte. "Sag nichts mehr. Ich sehe schon, dass du es nicht verstehst. Und solange du es nicht tust, haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen." Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Sam sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach.

**TBC...**


	14. Der Anfang vom Ende

_Es tut mir mal wieder sehr Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich war sehr beschäftigt und dieses Kapitel hat mir einige Probleme bereitet, da ich, obwohl es schon vor mehreren Wochen fertig war, damit ziemlich unzufrieden war und ich ziemlich lange dafür gebraucht habe, es zu überarbeiten. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ich bekomme mal wieder ein kleines Review?_

* * *

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

"Vorsicht.", mahnte Ginny kichernd, als Harry versuchte, mit dem Schlüssel das Schloss zu treffen. Es war schwieriger, als er dachte, weil sich die Tür immer von ihm wegbewegte.

"Ich krieg das schon hin.", murmelte er überzeugt. "Ich krieg das schon hin. Schließlich habe ich den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten erledigt, dann werd ich ja wohl so ein lächerliches Schloss knacken." Er versuchte den Schlüssel einen halben Meter oberhalb des Schlosses in die Tür zu rammen.

"Ja sicher." Ginny wollte sich vor Lachen ausschütten. Sie hätten in dem Restaurant wirklich nicht so viel trinken dürfen, sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass sie sich beim Apparieren nicht zersplintert hatten. "Soll ich mal?", bot sie sich an und wankte zu ihm.

"Na wenn du meinst, dass du es besser tanzt ... ähm ... ne ... kannst.", lallte Harry.

Ginny nickte und klammerte sich an den Schlüssel. Gemeinsam schafften sie es nach fünf Minuten, ihn ins Schloss zu kriegen. Weitere zwei, bis die Haustür auch geöffnet war. "Huch!", rief Ginny und stolperte mit Harry in die Wohnung. "Vorsicht. Da steht irgendeine dünne Frau ... Was machen Sie in meiner Wohnung, huh?", fragte sie den Garderobenständer. "Antworten Sie gefälligst!"

"Sie haben meine Freundin gehört!", sagte Harry nun auffordernd und verschränkte die Arme. Finster starrte er den Garderobenständer an-

"Hände hoch, ich bin bewaffnet!", hörten sie eine bedrohliche Stimme und fuhren herum. Ginny verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete auf Harrys Füßen.

"Aua!", rief er erschrocken. "Wer ist da?"

Sam tauchte aus dem dunklen Wohnzimmer mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf. "Ach ihr seid das.", sagte er überrascht und senkte den Stab. "Seid ihr immer so laut?" Er hatte eigentlich gehen wollen, aber er wusste nicht, wo er hin sollte und so hatte er sich entschlossen, diese Nacht auf der Couch zu verbringen und sich morgen ein Zimmer in einem Hotel oder einer Pension zu suchen und zu versuchen, sich mit Rebecca wieder zu vertragen. Sie hatten sich schließlich schon oft gestritten und sich in Null Komma Nix auch wieder vertragen. Sam war überzeugt, dass es diesmal nicht anders sein würde. Es _konnte _gar nicht anders sein. Rebecca würde schon verstehen, warum er das gesagt hatte.

"Wieso laut?" Harry sah verwirrt zu seiner Freundin, die immer noch auf seinen Füßen saß.

"Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte sie und ließ sich von Sam hoch helfen. "Gehen wir ins Bett", schlug sie vor und grinste Harry an.

Er nickte. "Gute Idee, Schatz." Langsam stolperten sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer, nicht, ohne noch eine Tischlampe umzustoßen und in der Abstellkammer zu landen. Aber schließlich hatten sie es geschafft und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

"Sag mal, was machst du hier für einen Krach?!", rief Rebecca wütend und riss ihre Zimmertür auf. "Diese Wohnung gehört dir nicht! Außerdem wohnen in diesem Haus noch andere Menschen." Sie strich sich einige ihrer unordentlichen Haare aus der Stirn und funkelte Sam an, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Als er nicht antwortete, schaute sie an sich herunter und wurde rot. Sie zog ihr enges Shirt beschämt nach unten, das sie zum Schlafen trug.

"Das war ich nicht! Harry und Ginny sind nach Hause gekommen und waren ziemlich betrunken.", verteidigte sich Sam nach einigen Sekunden. Was dachte sie eigentlich von ihm? Als ob er nicht wusste, wie er sich in einer fremden Wohnung zu verhalten hatte!

"Oh", murmelte Rebecca, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schloss die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter sich wieder. Frustriert lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihre Zimmertür und fuhr sich durch ihre unordentlichen Haare. Warum? Warum nur?

/-/

Sam seufzte. Er hatte sie wirklich verärgert. So sauer war sie noch nie auf ihn gewesen und er glaubte nach dieser Konfrontation zwischen ihnen, die gerade stattgefunden hatte, nicht, dass sie ihm das so schnell wieder verzeihen würde. Dabei hatte er ihr nur seine Meinung gesagt! Und er war überzeugt, dass seine Meinung richtig war. Er hatte sie immer beschützen müssen, schon damals, als sie im Kindergarten Ärger mit einigen größeren Kindern gehabt hatte, die ihr immer ihren Lunch geklaut hatten. Und vor allem jetzt musste er sie doch beschützen! Wer wusste schon, was ihr Vater für ein Mensch war! Mensch! Wie lachhaft. Ein Werwolf war er. Rebecca konnte doch nicht vergessen haben, was sie in der Schule über diese Kreaturen gelernt hatten. Sie konnte doch nicht all diese Berichte in den Zeitungen vergessen haben, die so anschaulich beschrieben, zu was diese Monster alles fähig waren. Sie konnte doch nicht die Trauer und den Schmerz der Familien vergessen haben, deren Mitglieder den grausamen Rudeln in Amerika zum Opfer gefallen waren. Das konnte sie doch nicht alles vergessen haben! Vielleicht war das Grauen, das die Werwölfe verbreiteten, in Großbritannien nicht so schlimm wie bei ihnen zu Hause, aber trotzdem! Wie konnte sie diesem Werwolf so leichtfertig vertrauen? Wie? Ihr Vater mochte sie getäuscht haben, aber mit ihm schaffte er das nicht! Er würde auf Becky aufpassen, ob sie wollte, oder nicht!

Entschlossen und doch sehr deprimiert zog er sich auf das Sofa zurück, auf dem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, so gut es ging. Er hatte sich gefreut Rebecca endlich wieder zu sehen. In den letzten drei Monaten hatte er sie mehr vermisst, als er erwartet hatte und es hatte ihn sehr gekränkt, dass sie sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte und er erst von ihrer Großmutter hatte erfahren müssen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie vorerst in London bleiben würde. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie ihn völlig vergessen hatte und war unglaublich erleichtert, dass dies nicht so war. Dass sie sich über ihr Wiedersehen so gefreut hatte wie er.

Und jetzt? Sie waren nicht mal seit zwölf Stunden wieder vereint und schon hatten sie sich gestritten. Sie, die sich fast nie stritten. Die zusammen hielten, egal, was passierte... Aber er konnte sie nicht einfach so in ihr Unglück rennen lassen, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie so enttäuscht wurde. Er musste sie beschützen. Das war er ihr schuldig, nach allem, was sie erlebt hatten, nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte.

Er musste auf sie aufpassen.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen.

/-/

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Kopf mal so weh tun würde.", murmelte Ginny beim Frühstück und trank etwas Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als das strahlende Sonnenlicht auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Ihr Kopf brummte als würden tausend Hummeln in ihrem Kopf herumschwirren.

"Ein Schädelbruch ist nichts dagegen.", stimmte Harry zu. "Zumindest, wenn man von Madam Pomfrey behandelt wird. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, als er im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, meist ohne größere Schmerzen. Er hatte das nie so richtig zu schätzen gewusst, fiel Harry jetzt auf.

Rebecca lächelte. "Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man sich hemmungslos besäuft.", meinte sie leicht schadenfroh. "Das sollte euch eine Lehre sein!" Sie selbst hatte den Fehler auch schon das eine oder andere Mal gemacht und sich immer am nächsten Morgen geschworen, es nie wieder zu tun.

"Danke, Mum.", erwiderte Ginny augenverdrehend und trank den Rest der Tasse in einem Zug aus. "Wo ist eigentlich Sam hin?" Sie sah sich suchend um. Als Harry und sie gestern Abend die Wohnung verlassen hatten, war er da gewesen. Sie versuchte angestrengt, sich daran zu erinnern, ob er auch noch hier gewesen war, als sie in der Nacht wieder zurück gekommen waren, aber da, wo die Erinnerung hätte sein sollen, war nur ein schwarzes Loch. Nicht ganz schwarz, denn sie meinte sich noch an Stimmen erinnern zu können, aber schwarz genug. "Hat er nicht hier übernachtet? Denn mir war so, als wäre er in der Nacht, als wir nach Hause gekommen sind, noch hier gewesen. Natürlich kann ich mich auch getäuscht-"

"Nein.", unterbrach Rebecca und biss in ein Brötchen. "Nein, er hat hier übernachtet. Zumindest glaube ich das." Sie war in ihrem Zimmer geblieben, nachdem Harry und Ginny wieder nach Hause gekommen waren. Als sie heute morgen aufgestanden war, war er bereits verschwunden gewesen. Nur eine zerwühlte Decke deutete darauf hin, dass er die Nacht über in der Wohnung gewesen sein konnte.

"Und warum ist er dann nicht geblieben?", erkundigte sich Harry interessiert und legte den Tagesproheten beiseite, den er versucht hatte, zu lesen. Es war doch viel einfach für Rebecca und Sam, wenn er bei ihnen übernachtete. Es war billiger und sie konnten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Nach allem, was er von Rebecca über ihn gehört hatte, waren sie sehr gute Freunde und Harry war sich sicher, dass er, wenn er Hermine seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hätte und sie für ein paar Tage besuchen könnte, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen wollte. "Wenn er ein paar Nächte hier bleibt, stört uns das nicht." Ginny nickte bekräftigend. "Die Wohnung ist schließlich groß genug für uns alle."

"Nein.", lehnte Rebecca ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das will ich nicht." Dann würde sie ihm ja gar nicht aus dem Weg gehen können!

"Und warum nicht? Wir haben wirklich nichts dagegen."

"Ich weiß, Ginny, ich weiß. Aber wir haben uns gestern Abend gestritten und ich glaube, dass ich seinen Anblick im Moment nur sehr schwer ertragen kann.", gestand Rebecca. Sie musste mit jemandem sprechen und Harry und Ginny waren ihre Freunde. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit jemandem über seine Probleme zu sprechen und nicht alles in sich hinein zu fressen. Sam hatte sie so unglaublich enttäuscht. Sie wusste, dass Werwölfe in Amerika noch unbeliebter waren als hier in England, Sie hatte ja selbst nicht die beste Meinung von ihnen gehabt und war geschockt gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Vater einer war... Aber Sam konnte ihrem Urteil doch vertrauen! Wenn sie Remus vertraute, dann würde er das doch wohl auch können! Das war doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?

"Worüber habt ihr euch denn gestritten? Ich dachte, ihr habt euch so gefreut, euch endlich wieder zu sehen und dann zerfleischt ihr euch direkt am ersten Abend?" Ginny war das unerklärlich, als sie und Harry gestern Abend gegangen waren, hatten sich die Beiden noch blendend verstanden. Und ihrer Meinung nach war Rebecca niemand, der sich so schnell mit jemandem stritt.

"Es ging um Remus. Sam ist völlig ... ausgerastet, als er erfahren hat, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Als ob mein Dad sofort über mich und jeden anderen Menschen herfallen würde, sobald sie in sein Blickfeld kommen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Ginny und Harry warfen sich einen Blick zu. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sam jemand mit Vorurteilen ist, noch dazu mit so starken. Er hat mir überhaupt nicht richtig zugehört, als ich ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte." Deprimiert senkte sie ihren Blick. Dass Sam nicht auf sie hörte machte ihr mehr zu schaffen als die Vorurteile, die er gegen Remus hatte.

Ginny nickte verstehend. "Wundere dich nur nicht darüber, Becky. Viele Leute reagieren so, wenn sie erfahren, was er ist. Manche denken, er sei sogar ansteckend und würden ihn am liebsten gar nicht anfassen und wenn überhaupt, dann auch nur mit Handschuhen. Das ist normal, Becky. Und man kann ihnen eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen, nach allem, was man all die Jahrhunderte über von den Werwölfen gehört hat. Ich hatte sie auch, um ehrlich zu sein und nur weil ich Remus kannte, habe ich sie über Bord geworfen. Und du genauso."

"Aber das stimmt doch gar-"

"Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie du reagiert hast, als du davon erfahren hast? Du warst schockiert.", wandte Harry ein. Rebecca blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Ihre eigene Reaktion zu Remus' Dasein hatte sie schon völlig vergessen. Oder besser gesagt: verdrängt. Sie war ihr peinlich, weil sie schon am gleichen Tag gemerkt hatte, dass ihre Angst und Abscheu gegenüber Werwölfen bei ihrem Vater komplett ungerechtfertigt war. Merlin sei Dank hatte er ihr nie einen Vorwurf deshalb gemacht. Und jetzt, nachdem sie schon so viel Kontakt mit ihm hatte, war ihr diese Reaktion mehr als peinlich. "Und nur, weil du ihn schon getroffen hattest und er dein Dad ist, hast du keine Angst vor ihm gehabt."

"Aber ... aber ...", stotterte Rebecca. Des Gespräch hatte sich anders entwickelt, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Harry und Ginny auf ihrer Seite standen. Schließlich kannten sie Remus schon seit Jahren. Wie konnten sie Sam nur verteidigen?

"Sam kennt Remus nicht. Er weiß nicht, wer er ist. Und er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Also ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass er so reagiert hat, selbst wenn es dich sehr gekränkt haben sollte.", meinte Harry. Es war nicht gut, was Sam getan hatte, aber dennoch verständlich. Er wusste, wäre er an Sams Stelle gewesen und mit Horrorgeschichten über Werwölfe aufgewachsen, dann hätte er sich bestimmt auch Sorgen gemacht. Seine Unwissenheit über die Zaubererwelt war manchmal wirklich mehr als praktisch. Er hatte viele Vorurteile nie gekannt.

"Das denkst du wirklich?", fragte Rebecca ungläubig. "Das ist dein Ernst?"

"Mein voller", nickte Harry. "Ich nehme an, dass er dich nur beschützen will, weil er dich wahrscheinlich als kleine Schwester ansieht. Und solange er Remus nicht besser kennt - oder überhaupt - wird er seine Meinung auch nicht ändern. Wenn er erstmal weiß, wer Remus ist, dann lösen sich seine Vorurteile schneller in Luft auf, als du Werwolf sagen kannst. Da bin ich sicher."

"Aber du kennst Sam doch gar nicht.", widersprach Rebecca. Sogar sie selbst hatte ja im Moment das Gefühl, ihren Besten Freund nicht zu kennen.

"Wir kennen ihn aus deinen Erzählungen. Er scheint nicht der Mensch zu sein, der steif und fest an seiner Meinung festhält und sich nicht von anderen überzeugen lässt. Aber du darfst ihm auch nicht vorwerfen, dass er vorsichtig und misstrauisch gegenüber einem Menschen ist, den er überhaupt nicht kennt."

"Er hat gesagt, dass Remus kein Mensch ist.", murmelte Rebecca zweifelnd. Er hatte sie so sehr verletzt, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie konnte ihm noch nicht verzeihen. Remus war ihre Familie. Abgesehen von ihrer Großmutter war Remus ihre ganze Familie. Er war die einzige Verbindung zu ihrer Mutter, er war der einzige, der sie persönlich kannte, der ihr sagen konnte, wie sie gewesen war. Der einzige, der ihr wirklich helfen konnte, Sarah nahe zu sein. Und er sah das nicht in Remus. Er sah nur ein blutrünstiges Monster in ihm, keinen Menschen mit Gefühlen, keinen _Vater_.

"Weil er ihn nicht kennt!", beharrte Ginny. "Nur deswegen. Verurteile ihn doch nicht, nur weil er wie ein Mensch handelt!"

"Das ist nicht so einfach, Ginny.", erwiderte Rebecca kopfschüttelnd. Sie blickte traurig auf ihren Teller. "Er hat mich verletzt. Indem er meinen Vater beleidigt hat und ihm misstraut, misstraut er auch mir. Ich kann ihm das nicht so einfach verzeihen, das geht nicht."

"Er ist extra aus Amerika gekommen, um dich zu sehen. Wer weiß, wie lange er bleibt. Willst du dir das wirklich kaputt machen, nur weil er so blöd war, etwas vorschnell mit seinen Gedanken herauszuplatzen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Das konnte sie doch nicht machen! Sie war immer so verständnisvoll. Ausgerechnet in dieser Situation musste sie so stur sein?

"Nein. Nein, das will ich natürlich nicht. Aber so einfach geht es trotzdem nicht.", erwiderte Rebecca. Warum verstanden sie das nicht einfach? "Und jetzt muss ich zur Arbeit, Tom wartet sicher schon auf mich.", unterband sie jede weitere Diskussion und stand auf. Sie griff sich noch ihren Toast und ging dann ins Badezimmer, um sich fertig zu machen. Sie hatte gehofft, Harry und Ginny würden ihr zustimmen, würden ihren Schmerz verstehen, ihre Enttäuschung über Sams Reaktion. Vielleicht hatten sie ja Recht und sie sollte Sam wirklich verzeihen... Aber so einfach war es nicht.

Ginny sah zu Harry, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder der Zeitung zu.

"Warum muss man es sich nur so schwer machen?", murmelte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

/-/

"Schmeckt's?", fragte Dora und blickte Remus gespannt an. Der versuchte, möglichst ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, das Rührei zu verzehren, das seine Frau ihm zubereitet hatte.

"Wie viel Salz hast du da denn reingekippt?", fragte er schließlich mühsam und versuchte, das Essen herunterzuschlucken. Der Bissen schien immer größer zu werden, je länger er ihn kaute.

Doras Lächeln verblasste leicht. "Ist es etwa zu wenig?", fragte sie besorgt und griff nach dem Salzstreuer. Remus konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie noch mehr von diesem Teufelszeug auf die armen Eier kippte!

"Nein! Nein, bloß nicht!", rief er hektisch und unterdrückte im nächsten Moment den sehr starken Impuls, sich eine Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen. Er machte sich innerlich wieder auf eine ihrer tränenreichen Stimmungsschwankungen gefasst. Sie blickte ihn zunächst aber nur verwundert an. Der Salzstreuer schwebte bedrohlich über seinem Teller. "Da ist sicherlich nicht zu wenig Salz drin, vertrau mir. Eher zu viel.", erklärte er schließlich, auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet.

"Zu viel?", fragte sie enttäuscht. Sie musste dringend kochen üben, bevor das Baby auf die Welt kam. Was würde es denn von seiner Mummy denken, wenn sie sein Essen immer ungenießbar zubereitete? Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, als sie nach der Gabel griff, um selber zu probieren. Sie hasste diese Stimmungsschwankungen genauso sehr wie Remus, aber sie konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Dabei war sie immer ein Mensch gewesen, der sich weigerte, zu weinen. Ihr Beruf war hart, deshalb musste sie es auch sein. Kein Wunder, dass Kingsley sie immer diese Wochenberichte schreiben ließ, wenn sie ständig Gefahr lief, bei wichtigen Einsätzen in Tränen auszubrechen und anstatt den Gegner zu schocken ihm Blumen in die Hand zauberte.

Remus seufzte. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Dämliche Hormone! Konnte eine Schwangerschaft nicht einfacher ablaufen? Er gab sich ja schon große Mühe, sie bei Laune zu halten und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen und mit ihren Launen zurecht zu kommen, weil sie wirklich eine von diesen Klischeeschwangeren war, aber es passierten immer wieder Kleinigkeiten, die sie dann völlig aus der Fassung brachten.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch das Thema Rebecca nicht mehr angeschnitten, seit er ihr im Krankenhaus das Versprechen gegeben hatte, seine Tochter nicht mehr zu sehen. Er hatte ihr viel zugemutet, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie während eines Einsatzes so abgelenkt gewesen war, dass sie leicht hätte getötet werden können, wenn Harry nicht in der Nähe gewesen wäre. Er hatte nicht nur sie in Gefahr gebracht sondern auch ihr ungeborenes Kind und das wollte er auf keinen Fall ein zweites Mal tun. Sie war eine Risikoschwangerschaft und das nur, weil er ein Werwolf war. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihn liebte. Dass sie sein Kind bekommen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie auch Rebecca akzeptieren würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

"Also ich finde, das ist definitiv zu wenig.", murmelte sie, nachdem sie prüfend mehrere Bissen gekaut hatte.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Da war mindestens ein Kilo Salz drin und ihr war das nicht genug? Die Schwangerschaft hatte wohl auch ihre Geschmacksnerven angegriffen. "Also eine Sterne-Köchin solltest du in dem Zustand nicht werden.", scherzte er, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern und seine trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er konnte froh sein, so ein Leben zu haben und nicht alleine in einer Bruchbude ohne Strom und Kontakt zu anderen Menschen zu hausen.

"Soll ich das Zeug wegschmeißen?", fragte Dora schließlich seufzend.

"Nein. Ich bin nicht wählerisch, eine zeitlang habe ich mich doch auch nur von Ratten ernährt. Da ist versalzenes Rührei noch eine Delikatesse, glaub mir.", versicherte Remus ihr und legte seine Hand auf Doras. Seine Missionen für den Orden waren wahrlich nicht komfortabel gewesen, auch wenn er nicht so lange Ratten verzehrt hatte wie Sirius, als der wegen Harry in der Nähe von Hogwarts in einer Höhle gelebt hatte.

"Na wenn du das sagst.", lächelte sie. "Ich habe heute Nachmittag einen Termin beim Muggelarzt. Kommst du mit?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Er nickte. "Gerne." Die Ärztin würde wieder einen Ultraschall machen. Im Mungos machten die Heiler das nicht, die waren von dieser Technik längst noch nicht überzeugt und hielten sie für unnötig, da Zauberer ganz andere Möglichkeiten als Ultraschall hatten, um Herztöne abzuhören, Auffälligkeiten zu finden und das Geschlecht festzustellen. Aber Remus mochte dieses Muggelgerät, durch das er sein Kind sehen und hören konnte. Außerdem liebte er das Gefühl, ganz normal behandelt zu werden. Als ob er nur ein werdender Vater war und kein Ungeheuer. Er liebte dieses Gefühl der Normalität. Und er betete, dass es anhielt. Dass alles normal verlaufen würde. Aber wenn er eines wusste, dann war es, dass er in seinem Leben nie lange Glück hatte. Irgendwas ging irgendwann immer schief. Er hoffte nur, dass er diesmal der Einzige war, der leiden würde, wenn dieser Zeitpunkt wieder einmal da war.

/-/

"Hey Tom!", begrüßte Rebecca ihren Chef, der gerade den Tresen mit einem Lappen sehr sorgfältig säuberte und dabei versuchte, die leere Kneipe zu ignorieren. Manche Vormittage waren wirklich frustrierend. Und dabei war die Zeit vorbei, in der keiner mehr bei ihm etwas essen oder trinken wollte, weil es viel zu gefährlich war. In der Zeit von Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte er wirklich riesige Umsatzeinbußen gemacht. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er nicht pleite gegangen war. Aber die Verbindung von der Zauberer- zur Muggelwelt, die sein Laden darstellte, war glücklicherweise viel zu wichtig und seit Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord entgültig vernichtet hatte, kamen die Gäste auch wieder zurück. Trotzdem hatte er die dunklen Jahre nicht vergessen und diese Vormittage ohne Gäste erinnerten ihn nur allzu schmerzlich daran. Und dann half es auch nicht, dass er so übermotivierte Kellnerinnen hatte wie Rebecca Sanford.

Obwohl das eine Übertreibung war. Rebecca war die einzige übermotivierte Kellnerin, die er hatte. Bei den anderen konnte er froh sein, wenn sie überhaupt pünktlich zur Arbeit erschienen. Obwohl er sich darüber seit Rebeccas Einstellung auch kaum Gedanken machen musste, weil die Kleine nur zu gerne Überstunden machte. Wenn Tom ehrlich war, konnte er überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum sie ihre Zeit bei ihm verschwendete. Sie hatte schließlich einen sehr klugen Kopf auf den Schultern und könnte es im Ministerium oder im St Mungos beispielsweise bestimmt weit bringen. Etwas anderes hätte er von der Tochter von Remus Lupin und Sarah Sanford auch nicht erwartet. Die beiden waren schließlich nicht dumm. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht über ihren Arbeitseifer. Solange sie bei ihm arbeiten und den Tropfenden Kessel mit Leben füllen wollte, würde er sie nicht davon abhalten. Auch nicht jetzt, wo so überhaupt nichts los war. Sie musste ihn nur anlächeln, während ihre Augen voller Eifer funkelten und schon wischte er mit sehr viel mehr Elan den Tresen als vorher. Ach, wenn er doch nur 60 Jahre jünger wäre...

"Was kann ich tun?", wollte sie wissen. Tom schaute sie prüfend an. Ihre Stimme klang traurig und bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Tom dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen. Was war dem Mädel bloß über die Leber gelaufen? Gestern Abend hatte sie doch noch mehr gestrahlt als der leuchtendste Zauberstab. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, wen er heute Morgen hier vorgefunden hatte und er hatte seine Erklärung.

"Ich weiß, dass du gerne hier arbeitest, aber findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst? Du bist erst für heute Nachmittag eingeteilt, warum genießt du nicht deinen freien Vormittag?", versuchte er, seine beste Mitarbeiterin etwas aufzumuntern.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich arbeiten könnte. Das würde mich ablenken." Sie wollte nicht über Sam, ihren Dad und die Diskussion mit Harry und Ginny nachdenken. Die Arbeit hier lenkte sie ab. Und auch wenn im Moment keine Gäste da waren, die die Verdrängung ihrer Gedanken einfacher machten, würde sie hier bestimmt irgendetwas anspruchsvolles finden, das sie effektiv ablenken konnte.

Tom schaute sie schief an. "Na wenn es dir hilft ... Aber nicht, dass du dich überarbeitest, das würde mir gerade noch fehlen, meine beste Kellnerin arbeitsunfähig ..."

Rebecca lächelte geschmeichelt, drehte sich um und wollte im Hinterzimmer verschwinden, um sich ihre Schürze anzuziehen. Auch wenn niemand wirklich verstand, warum sie ausgerechnet hier arbeitete und keine Ausbildung machte, was bei ihrem Abschluss wirklich ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, mochte sie diesen Job. Sie wurde von ihrem Chef gelobt, die Bezahlung war gut, das Trinkgeld an manchen Tagen mehr als hoch und, obwohl sie es sich selten eingestehen wollte, sie war ersetzbar. Ihre Stelle war ersetzbar und sie verpflichtete sich in diesem Job zu nichts. Sie konnte jederzeit kündigen, was weitaus schwieriger wäre, wenn sie im Ministerium arbeiten würde. Und das war, als sie vor einigen Monaten Arbeit gesucht hatte, eine ihrer wichtigsten Bedingungen gewesen. Sie wollte sich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlen, in England zu bleiben, sollte das mit Remus nicht funktionieren und er sich doch plötzlich dazu entscheiden, nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben zu wollen. Jetzt hatte sich diese Befürchtung von ihr zwar verflüchtigt, aber sie hatte ihre Arbeit hier so zu schätzen gewusst, dass sie einfach nichts anderes mehr machen wollte.

Sie stieß beinahe mit einem Gast zusammen, der die Treppe herunterkam, die zu den Zimmern im oberen Stockwerk führte. "Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie Übernachtungsgäste hatten, aber vielleicht war der Gast ja erst mitten in der Nacht oder am frühen Morgen hier aufgetaucht. Dann konnte sie natürlich nichts von ihm wissen. Sie schaute dem Mann ins Gesicht. Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Sam? Was machst du denn hier?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwo muss ich ja auch schlafen."

"Aber ausgerechnet hier!", erwiderte Rebecca erhitzt. War ihm nicht klar, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte? Zumindest nicht, solange er diese Einstellung gegenüber Remus hatte! Das hier war ja wohl nicht die einzige Möglichkeit in ganz London, ein Zimmer zu mieten! Wie blöd war Sam eigentlich? Erwartete er, dass sie ihm das abkaufte?

"Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich wusste nicht, dass das hier verbotenes Territorium für mich ist. Aber hier ist es billig, die Zimmer sind gut und die Einkaufsmöglichkeiten hervorragend. Also Verzeihung, aber ich werde nirgendwo hingehen." Wütend funkelte er sie an. Sie konnte sich zwar weigern, mit ihm über ihren sogenannten Vater oder sonst etwas zu sprechen und ihn zu sehen, aber sie konnte ihm nicht befehlen, wo er zu schlafen hatte und wo nicht. So weit kam es noch! Er konnte genauso stur sein wie sie! Er würde nirgendwo hingehen! Und irgendwann würde sie ihm schon noch zuhören und verstehen, warum er gesagt hatte, was er gesagt hatte.

"Ach komm, erzähl mir doch nichts!" Rebecca stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Du weißt genau, dass ich hier arbeite! Und du weißt genau, dass ich jetzt nicht mit dir reden möchte!"

"Tja, dann hast du wohl Pech!", erwiderte Sam, ebenso aufgebracht. Selbst wenn er diese Dinge wusste, sie würden ihn nicht dazu bringen, seinen Schlafplatz zu wechseln. Er würde hier so lange bleiben wie nötig, und wenn es einen Monat dauerte, bis sie ihm zuhörte! Das war sie ihm wert. Das war ihm ihre Freundschaft wert. Er würde warten, er würde versuchen, mit ihr zu sprechen und er würde sie beschützen. Ganz egal, was sie sagte. Sie war schon viel zu lange auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen. Der größte Beweis dafür war ja wohl, dass sie einen Werwolf für ihren Vater hielt. Und ihre sogenannten neuen "Freunde" nichts gegen die Gefahr unternahmen, in der sie sich befand.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Tom, der mit einem Tablett leerer Gläser herangekommen war. Er hatte die beiden unauffällig von der Bar aus beobachtet und war mehr als verwundert. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Rebecca so ein Temperament hatte und so schreien konnte. Und er fragte sich, was in aller Welt dieser Junge angestellt haben konnte, um es zu spüren zu bekommen. Gestern Abend wirkten die zwei doch noch so harmonisch. Tom überlegte ernsthaft, ob er das Bürschchen nicht einfach auf die Straße setzen sollte, er sah wahrlich nicht so aus, als würde er nicht alleine zurecht kommen. Aber dann schweifte sein Blick über die leeren Tische und er überlegte es sich anders. Das Privatleben seiner Kellnerin ging ihn schließlich wirklich nichts an.

Rebecca winkte ab. Es reichte, dass Harry und Ginny eingeweiht waren. Je weniger, desto besser. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Menschen von Remus' Problem wussten. Und selbst wenn Tom informiert sein sollte, ging es ihn nichts an. Eigentlich ging es auch Sam nichts an. Aber er war ihr Freund und Rebecca hatte weiß Gott nicht mit so einer Reaktion von Sam auf das Geheimnis ihres Vaters gerechnet. "Also wenn ihr zwei euch streiten wollt, dann doch bitte im Hinterzimmer. Es könnte ja der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass tatsächlich Gäste kommen..."

Rebecca nickte, ergriff Sams Arm und zog ihn in das besagte Hinterzimmer. Sie legte erst ihre Jacke ab und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihrem Freund um. "Also, was soll das?" Sie versuchte so ärgerlich zu klingen wie möglich. Sam schien leider unbeeindruckt zu sein.

"Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir gerade eben gesagt. Aber wenn du unter Gedächtnisschwund leidest, kann ich es gerne noch einmal wiederholen: Hier kann man sehr billig übernachten."

"Du willst mir also weismachen, dass das der einzige Grund ist?" Rebecca musterte ihn mehr als misstrauisch. Sie war schließlich nicht von gestern und sie kannte ihren besten Freund. Nie im Leben war er hier wegen billiger Preise. Seine Familie war nicht gerade arm, also war es nicht so, als ob Geld eine große Rolle spielen würde.

"Denkst du, es geht immer nur um dich? Ich bin gekommen, weil ich dich sehen wollte, meine beste Freundin, die sich seit Monaten nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet hat, das stimmt. Aber da du ja keinen Wert auf meine Anwesenheit legst, werde ich mich dir sicher nicht aufzwingen. Ich dachte nur, es wäre schön, wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen!" Sam drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Es tat ihm mehr weh, als er zugeben wollte, dass ihr Wiedersehen mit dem größten Streit, den sie jemals gehabt hatten, geendet hatte. Er hatte sich den ganzen Flug über darauf gefreut, seine beste Freundin wieder zu sehen, in ihre strahlenden Augen zu blicken, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und jetzt gifteten sie sich nur noch an, als ob sie sich überhaupt nichts mehr bedeuten würden. Als ob er ihr nichts mehr bedeuten würde. Als ob sie ihn in den letzten Monaten überhaupt nicht vermisst hätte. Als ob ein Werwolf wichtiger wäre als alles andere.

"Das wäre es auch, wenn du nicht gegen meinen Vater wärst!", rief Rebecca ihm nach. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob sie sich nicht freuen würde, ihn wieder zu sehen. Aber sein Verhalten war einfach unentschuldbar. Als ob er sich nicht aufregen würde, wenn sie mit irgendeinem völlig unbegründeten Vorurteil seine Eltern schlecht machen würde! Sam wandte sich wieder um.

"Er ist doch gar nicht dein Vater.", sagte er leise. Wie konnte er das denn schon sein?

"Bitte!?", rief Rebecca und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Was hatte das denn jetzt zu bedeuten? Wusste er etwas, das sie nicht wusste? Aber woher sollte er wissen, ob Remus ihr Vater war oder nicht? Er hatte ja nicht mal gewusst, dass er ein Werwolf war. "Was meinst du?"

"Du kennst diesen ... diesen ... _ihn _doch erst seit ein paar Wochen. Er kann nie im Leben dein Vater sein! Selbst wenn es dein biologischer Erzeuger sein sollte, was ich übrigens bezweifle, da deine Mutter sich sicher nie mit so jemandem eingelassen hätte, er war doch über zwanzig Jahre nicht für dich da. Er kann nie im Leben dein Vater sein!", erklärte Sam aufgebracht. Wie konnte er? Sam wusste, wie sehr Becky sich immer einen Vater gewünscht hatte, wie sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte, wie er wohl war... Sie konnte unglaublich impulsiv sein, handelte gerne mal, ohne nachzudenken und wurde deshalb schon mehr als einmal enttäuscht. Sam konnte sehen, wie tief sie schon in dieser Geschichte drinsteckte und er wusste, er wusste einfach, dass das niemals gut ausgehen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie schon wieder enttäuscht wurde. Er konnte nicht einfach zusehen, wie sie sich ins Unglück stürzte. Das war er ihr schuldig.

"Er ist mein Vater, Sam. Er ist mein Vater. Und ich habe ihn sehr gerne, egal, wie misstrauisch du ihm gegenüber bist und für wie gefährlich du ihn hälst, er ist mein Vater und ich bin froh, ihn endlich gefunden zu haben. Und das lasse ich mir von dir nicht kaputt machen, ganz egal, wie besorgt du um mich bist und wie sehr du mich beschützen willst. Also akzeptier es! Ich werde meine Meinung über ihn ganz sicher nicht ändern, also änderst du deine lieber oder unsere Freundschaft ist - leider - beendet.", schrie Rebecca schon beinahe. Nach dem letzten Satz hielt sie jedoch erschrocken inne. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie das ernst gemeint? Wollte sie das wirklich, Remus oder Sam? Ihren besten Freund oder ihren Vater?

Aber als sie ihn so sah, wie er sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schockiert anstarrte, wurde ihr klar, dass diese Entscheidung nicht bei ihr lag sondern bei ihm. Sie wollte beides und es lag in seiner Hand, ob sie es auch bekommen würde. Es lag an ihm, ob er seine Vorurteile beiseite räumen konnte, ob er ihrem Urteil vertrauen konnte, ob ihm nicht einfach klar sein konnte, dass sein Vater nie im Leben eines von diesen Monstern sein konnte, weil er sonst nie so eine Tochter wie sie haben könnte. Es lag an ihm. Nur an ihm.

Sam starrte sie lange mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte sich verhört, er hatte sich bestimmt verhört, ganz sicher. Das war nicht ihr Ernst, das konnte überhaupt nicht ihr Ernst sein. "Das meinst du nicht so.", sagte er leise. Das konnte sie nicht so meinen. Sie kannten sich seit ihrer Geburt, waren durch dick und dünn gegangen, durch sie war er der Mensch, der er war. Sie konnte doch nicht im Ernst einen Werwolf, den sie erst seit ein paar Monaten kannte, über ihre lebenslange Freundschaft stellen. Das war nicht möglich. Das war einfach nicht möglich! Erstarrt beobachtete er, wie sie nickte. Er spürte, wie im Tränen in die Augen stiegen und tat sein bestes, um sie zu unterdrücken. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie verletzt er war.

Er weinte selten und wenn, dann hatte es ihn noch nie gestört, wenn sie es gesehen hatte, weil sie normalerweise diejenige war, die ihn tröstete, aber jetzt... Rebecca war noch nie diejenige gewesen, die ihm wehgetan hatte.

"Ich fürchte doch.", widersprach sie und senkte den Blick. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte es nicht gesagt, aber sie wusste es trotzdem. Und sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er... dass er wirklich... dass er...

Sam schluckte, drehte sich jetzt entgültig um und verließ den Raum. Rebecca starrte mit Tränen in den Augen auf die Tür, die gerade hinter ihm zugefallen war. War das gerade wirklich passiert?

/-/

Sam stand so unter Schock, das er gar nicht bemerkte, dass er direkt in eine schwangere Frau mit bonbonrosa Haaren hineinlief, die in einer Hand ein Schokoladeneis hielt und in der anderen eine Banane. Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Tränen zurück zu halten, bis er in seinem Zimmer war. Und dorthin wollte er so schnell wie möglich, auch wenn er im Moment nicht wusste, wo dieses verdammte Zimmer war. Er hatte die Nummer vergessen. Aber er würde jede einzelne Tür im oberen Stockwerk ausprobieren, wenn es sein musste. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von Rebecca. Von London. Aber zuerst musste er versuchen, sich damit abzufinden, seine beste Freundin verloren zu haben. Seine einzige wirkliche Freundin. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mal vermissen, sie hatte schließlich Harry und Ginny, die seine Rolle nur zu gut ausfüllten und einen Werwolfvater. Was brauchte sie ihn schon? Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten auch nicht mehr gebraucht, es war ja anscheinend nicht so, als ob sie ihn großartig vermisst hätte... Er hatte sie verloren. Er hatte sie in dem Moment verloren, in dem sie nach England gegangen war, um dieses Monster zu suchen. Er war nur zu feige gewesen, um sich das einzugestehen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie ihn vermisste, dass sie ihn wiedersehen wollte, dass sie ihn als besten Freund noch brauchte, aber wenn sie so einfach eine Bestie über ihre Freundschaft stellen konnte, dann... Es war vorbei. Es war endgültig vorbei. Er hatte sie verloren, seine beste Freundin. Für immer.

"Entschuldigung.", murmelte er, als er bemerkte, dass die schwangere Frau immer noch vor ihm stand. Er hoffte, er hatte ihr nicht irgendwie weh getan. Sie schien jedoch in Ordnung zu sein, auch wenn sie mit erstarrter Miene auf seine Brust starrte. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und er erkannte, dass das Schokoladeneis, was sie Sekunden zuvor noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, direkt auf seinem weißen Pullover gelandet war. Er schluckte. Der Pullover war Beckys Geschenk zu seinem letzten Geburtstag gewesen. Es passte nur allzu gut, dass er jetzt auch ruiniert war.

"Das tut mir schrecklich Leid.", sagte die Frau, die den Tränen nahe zu sein schien, nachdem sie aus ihrer Trance erwacht war und ihre Taschen nach einem sauberen Tuch durchsuchte. "Das wollte ich nicht."

"Macht doch nichts.", erwiderte Sam. Jetzt war es auch egal. Es war zu spät, er war nicht mehr zu retten, die Frau musste sich keine Mühe machen. Sie würde auch nichts mehr ändern können. "Ich hab schließlich Sie angerempelt. Es ist meine Schuld."

Die Frau hatte ein Taschentuch gefunden und begann, den Pullover zu reinigen. Das heißt, reinigen war das nicht wirklich, eher ein Verschmieren der Schokolade. Aber sie schien entschlossen, ihr Missgeschick wieder gut zu machen.

"Dora?", hörten beide eine Stimme. Sam sah auf. Ein nett aussehender Mann kam auf sie zu. Er war schätzungsweise Mitte oder Ende vierzig, auch wenn er älter wirkte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, aber seine Augen selbst strahlten. Augen, die Sam irgendwie bekannt vorkamen, die er aber nicht einordnen konnte. Und letzten Endes war es auch völlig egal. Was kümmerte ihn dieser Mann schon? "Wo bleibst du denn?"

Die Frau namens Dora blickte schuldbewusst drein. "Entschuldige. Tom hat mir nur noch etwas zu essen gegeben, ich wäre wirklich gleich gekommen, aber..." Sie deutete auf Sam und seinen eingesauten Pullover.

Der Mann betrachtete das Ganze amüsiert. Wahrscheinlich war er solche Sachen mit dieser Frau gewohnt. "Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du das Ganze so noch schlimmer machst?", merkte er an und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Dora schaute ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Merlin, bin ich bescheuert.", murmelte sie. Sam nickte. Ihm hätte das eigentlich auch einfallen können. Zumindest solche Probleme konnte die Zauberei lösen. Wenn doch alles so einfach wäre...

Der Mann richtete den Zauberstab auf den immer größer werdenden Fleck, sagte "_Ratzeputz!_" und schon war die Schweinerei beseitigt.

"Danke.", sagte Sam und versuchte, den beiden, offensichtlich einem Ehepaar, zuzulächeln. Er schaffte es nicht. "So ging es wirklich schneller - und wesentlich effektiver."

"Keine Ursache", erwiderte er und ergriff die Hand der Frau. "Und jetzt komm, Dora. Molly wartet schon auf uns und du weißt, wie sie werden kann, wenn man sie zu lange warten lässt. Außerdem wollte sie noch zu Fred und George, da ist sie doch auch immer etwas aufgebrachter."

Dora nickte und lächelte Sam noch kurz zu. "Ja, wir sollten gehen." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr bonbonrosa Haar veränderte sich, wurde länger und dunkler. Sam starrte sie überrascht an. Hatte er jetzt schon Halluzinationen? Warf ihn der Vorfall mit Rebecca so sehr aus der Bahn? Vielleicht hatte er sich das alles ja nur eingebildet und er wachte gleich aus diesem üblem Albtraum auf. Ja, wahrscheinlich war es das. So etwas grausames konnte ihm und Rebecca in Wirklichkeit gar nicht passieren. Ihre Freundschaft war stark genug, alles zu überstehen, so etwas würde sie nie im Leben zerstören können. "Unsere Bekannte mag das lieber.", erklärte sie und zog ihren Mann dann zum Eingang der Winkelgasse.

"Metamorphmagus.", sagte er noch schnell und deutete auf seine Frau. Sam nickte. Das erklärte das. Es war also doch keine Halluzination. Das wäre letzten Endes natürlich auch viel zu einfach gewesen. Und wann war in seinem Leben denn schon mal irgendetwas einfach gewesen? Die Frauen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, taten ihm immer weh. Das war wahrscheinlich sein Schicksal. Er nickte dem Ehepaar zum Abschied zu und wandte sich zur Treppe um. Langsam ging er hinauf. Nette Leute, dachte er. Die hatten sicher keine Probleme und waren nicht im Begriff, ihre besten Freunde zu verlieren. Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein.

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_Lachend purzelten Sarah und Remus in die Wohnung. Sie waren nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und klammerten sich hilfesuchend aneinander. Der Raum schien sich um sie zu drehen._

_"Tolle Hochzeit", sagte Sarah und ging langsam in die Küche, nachdem das Zimmer stehen geblieben war. "Eine sehr schöne Abwechslung in diesen dunklen Zeiten." Sie nahm ein Glas aus einem der Küchenschränke und füllte es mit Wasser._

_Remus nickte. "Da hast du völlig Recht.", stimmte er ihr zu. Er setzte sich an den Esstisch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Lily und Prongs haben es wirklich und wahrhaftig geschafft. Hoffentlich wachen sie nicht morgen auf und bereuen alles."_

_"Ach Quatsch", erwiderte Sarah, trank einen Schluck und setzte sich zu ihm. "Jetzt werden sie ihre Meinung sicher nicht mehr ändern. Wenn eines feststeht, dann, dass sie sich lieben."_

_Remus nickte. "Wir wissen das"_

_"Und sie sicher auch. Ihr Temperament überkommt sie nur manchmal ein kleines bisschen."_

_"Ein kleines bisschen ist gut.", lachte Remus. "Die sind im Stande, ihr ganzes Haus zum Einsturz zu bringen, wenn sie sich streiten."_

_"Tja, damit werden sie wohl fertig werden müssen", lächelte Sarah, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. "Ich bin froh, dass es bei uns ruhiger zugeht."_

_Ihr Freund nickte. "An Vollmond lasse ich so die Sau raus, dass es für uns beide für einen Monat reicht." Sarah wusste nicht, ob sie lachen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sein Schicksal war alles andere als zum Lachen. "Entschuldige", sagte er und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Ich hätte es nicht erwähnen sollen." Ihr Blick hatte sich anscheinend verdüstert. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen._

_"Schon in Ordnung", murmelte sie. "Es bestimmt schließlich dein Leben."_

_"Trotzdem", beharrte er. Er hasste es, das diese Tatsache sein Leben bestimmte. "Außerdem ... es bestimmt jetzt auch dein Leben ... zum Teil zumindest."_

_Sarah schlug die Augen wieder auf. Er zog seine Hand zurück. "Du hast Recht.", erwiderte sie. Sie hatte es fast vergessen ... aber eben nur fast. Jetzt war sie wieder daran erinnert worden. Sie hatte sich heute so für Lily gefreut, die endlich den Mann ihrer Träume heiratete, die endlich wunschlos glücklich war. Jetzt fiel Sarah ein, dass sie wohl nie dieses Glück verspüren würde, das Lily heute erleben durfte._

_"Ich würde es verstehen.", sagte Remus, mitten in ihre Gedanken hinein._

_"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt._

_"Wenn du dein Leben nicht mehr davon bestimmen lassen möchtest. Du hast die Wahl, ich nicht."_

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Wahl, Remus. Das weißt du ganz genau."_

_Remus seufzte. Was hatte er nur für ein Glück mit ihr... "Sarah, wenn du das nur für mich tust-"_

_"Du bist aber sehr egoistisch, weißt du das?", unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd. Er schaute sie fragend an. "Ich tue das für dich genauso wie für mich, Remus. Ich liebe dich. Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken, dich zu verlassen."_

_"Sarah-"_

_"Nein! Nicht schon wieder, Remus John Lupin! Ich liebe dich, ich bin glücklich mit dir. Diese Beziehung bedeutet mir unglaublich viel und ich werde sie nicht zerstören wegen einigen lausigen Gesetzen, die irgendwann sowieso geändert werden."_

_Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Bist du dir sicher, Sarah? Wirklich sicher? Bist du dir auch über die Konse-"_

_"Beim Merlin! Remus! Wie oft hatten wir dieses Thema jetzt schon? Warum willst du immer denken, dass ich nicht glücklich mit dir bin?", brauste Sarah auf und entzog ihm ihre Hand._

_"Zu viele Leute habe ich schon ganz plötzlich verloren. Meine Großeltern, meinen Dad ... Falls ich dich auch noch verlieren sollte, will ich vorbereitet sein, Sarah, will ich wissen, dass es zu Ende ist bevor es zu Ende ist, nicht erst hinterher. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, eines Morgens aufzuwachen und du bist plötzlich nicht mehr da."_

_Sarah seufzte und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Sie ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie verlassen, Remus."_

_Er lächelte leicht und zog sie noch näher zu sich. "Ich habe wirklich ungeheures Glück mit dir. Ich liebe dich."_

_Sie lachte. "Endlich hast du das verstanden." Er stimmte in ihr glockenhelles Lachen ein, bis er sich plötzlich zu ihr lehnte und sie küsste._

_"Du weißt, wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich sofort heiraten.", murmelte er, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen. Sie nickte nur und zog ihn wieder zu sich. In diesem Moment dachte Sarah, dass niemand glücklicher als sie sein konnte, selbst Lily nicht._

Flashback Ende

/-/

"So, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Becky, aber du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen.", sagte Tom entschlossen, als Rebecca die Tische mit einem Lappen abwischte. "Es ist bereits nach zehn Uhr, normalerweise bin ich alleine hier. Wenn ich dir all deine Überstunden bezahlen müsste, dann wäre ich längst pleite." Diese Frau war wirklich unglaublich. Sie war am frühen Vormittag hier aufgetaucht und hatte fast ohne Pause durchgeschuftet. Während der Mittagszeit waren erfreulicherweise viele Gäste gekommen und seitdem war immer etwas zu tun gewesen. Rebecca war wirklich eine großartige Hilfe im Vergleich zu der Schnarchnase von einer Kollegin, die sie hatte. Und obwohl sie so eifrig war wie immer, vermisste er das Funkeln in ihren Augen, das sonst immer da war. Ihre Bewegungen waren nicht so voller Tatendrang wie sonst, ihr fröhliches Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt und Tom war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich das eine oder andere Mal eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel gewischt hatte. Oh, wie gerne würde er diesen jungen Mann vor die Tür setzen, der ihr dieses Leid zugefügt hatte! Denn er war sicher, dass dieser Bursche daran Schuld war. Aber er hatte kein Recht sich einzumischen und außerdem das Temperament von Rebecca mit eigenen Augen sehen können und er wusste, dass sie nicht unbegabt mit dem Zauberstab war. Also lieber nichts provozieren, er war schließlich nicht ihr Vater.

"Es macht-"

"-dir aber nichts aus, jaja, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem, genug ist genug!", sagte er so autoritär wie er nur konnte. Langsam bekam er wirklich Angst, dass das arme Mädchen sich überarbeitete. "Zwing mich nicht, den Zauberstab zu ziehen!", drohte er schließlich, konnte ein Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken. Rebecca grinste, auch wenn es sehr gezwungen aussah. "Ich bin besser, als du mir zutraust.", sagte er empört, auch wenn sein Zaubertalent sich mehr auf die Zubereitung von Speisen bezog als auf Kampfkunst. "Hätte ich nicht den Laden hier, die Auroren würden mich mit Kusshand nehmen!", versicherte er ihr. "Wirklich!", rief er laut, als sie immer noch nicht aufhörte zu grinsen und nicht die Spur verängstigt war. "Ach mach doch, was du willst!", sagte er schließlich frustriert und verschwand in der Küche. Sie hätte wenigstens so tun können, als ob sie ihm glaubte!

Rebecca lächelte leicht. Sie hatte wirklich Glück mit einem Arbeitgeber wie ihm. Als sie auf Arbeitssuche gewesen war, hatte sie schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, aber Tom war wirklich toll. Auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick etwas erschreckend aussah, hatte er ein wirklich gutes Herz und die Arbeitsatmosphäre im Tropfenden Kessel war sehr angenehm. Selbst jetzt hatte er es geschafft, sie ein bisschen von dem Schmerz abzulenken, der nicht weggehen wollte seit diesem verhängnisvollen Gespräch mit Sam. Sie würde wohl damit leben müssen, auch wenn sie sich das im Moment nicht vorstellen konnte. Auch wenn sie in den letzten Monaten mehrere tausend Kilometer voneinander getrennt hatten, konnte sie sich ihr Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er für sie da war, wenn sie ihn brauchen würde, dass er ihr bei jedem Problem so gut helfen würde, wie er konnte. Dass er sie _verstehen _würde. Verstehen! Sie hatte ja erst heute gesehen, wie verständnisvoll ihr bester Freund doch war! Er hatte noch nie ihre Meinung angezweifelt, hatte sie zumindest respektiert, wenn er sie schon nicht geteilt hatte! Dass ihre Freundschaft einmal wegen so etwas beendet sein würde, hätte sie sich in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht ausgemalt. Da hatte sie sich weitaus andere Szenarien überlegt, die Sam beinhalteten... Aber von denen hatte sie sich schon vor Jahren verabschiedet, so schwer es ihr auch gefallen war. Sie hatte es geschafft. Und sie würde es auch schaffen, sich von ihrer Freundschaft zu Sam verabschieden. Egal wie lange das dauern würde. Er hatte es so gewollt, sie würde damit leben müssen und sie wäre nicht Rebecca Karen Sanford, wenn sie das nicht auch schaffen würde. Sie konnte ohne Sam leben, sie _würde _ohne Sam leben!

Sie musste.

Rebecca wollte sich gerade wieder um das Säubern der Tische kümmern, als ihr Handy klingelte. Verwundert griff sie danach. Wer rief sie um diese Zeit an? Harry oder Ginny? Eher nicht. Remus? Für ihn war das schon zu spät. Ihre Großmutter wartete immer darauf, dass sie sich selbst meldete, um nicht in einem unpassenden Augenblick zu stören.

Dann wurde ihr heiß und kalt. Sie musste sich tatsächlich an der nächsten Stuhllehne abstützen. War es möglich, dass vielleicht... dass Sam anrief? Er hatte ein Handy, er hatte ihre Nummer... Er war den ganzen Tag nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Das wusste sie sicher, sie hatte extra so gearbeitet, dass sie die Treppe immer im Blick hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es sich anders überlegt, vielleicht hatte er sich doch dazu entschieden, ihr zu vertrauen. Vielleicht war ihm ihre Freundschaft so wichtig wie ihr, zu wichtig, um sie wegen so einer Kleinigkeit wegzuschmeißen. Vielleicht wollte er ihr das am Telefon mitteilen, weil es so sicherer war, weil sie sich so nicht so leicht streiten konnten, weil... Eigentlich war ihr der Grund scheißegal, sie wollte nur von ihm hören, dass es ihm Leidtat und dass er Remus akzeptierte, ob er ihr das per Eule mitteilte, via Flohpulver oder von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Rebecca atmete tief durch und nahm das Gespräch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. "Hallo?", fragte sie gespannt. Einen Moment später machte sich große Enttäuschung in ihr breit. Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang alles andere als nach Sam. "Caroline? Was gibt's denn so wichtiges?" Augenblicke später wurde sie weiß wie ein Laken und krallte sich jetzt so fest an der Stuhllehne fest, dass es weh tat. Sie schwankte und wäre beinahe gefallen, wenn sich nicht zwei starke Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hätten, die sie auffingen. Ein Geruch trat in ihre Nase, den sie überall wieder erkannt hätte und der das Einzige war, das dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht das Bewusstsein verlor.

/-/

Sam hatte den Tag damit verbracht, aus dem Fenster zu starren. Seit dem Streit mit Becky und dem Zusammenstoß mit diesem sympathischen Ehepaar hatte er sich, seit er sein Zimmer betreten und sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte, nicht mehr gerührt. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. Nach Hause fliegen wollte er noch nicht und ein weiteres Mal mit Becky sprechen konnte er noch nicht. Aus diesem Grund hatte er das Zimmer auch nicht wieder verlassen. Die Angst, auf seine ehemals beste Freundin zu treffen war zu groß. Die Tatsache, sie verloren zu haben war zu schmerzlich.

Aber jetzt, gut zwölf Stunden nach diesen Vorfällen, begann sich sein Magen so stark zu melden, dass er ihn nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Rebecca schon gegangen und Tom noch da war, sonst würde er wohl oder übel in irgendein Restaurant im Muggellondon gehen müssen. Auch nicht die schlechteste Wahl, wenn auch meistens etwas teuer. Vielleicht war ja ein Fast Food Restaurant in der Nähe.

Er seufzte, stand auf und wartete einen Moment darauf, dass das Blut wieder in seine steifen Gleider zurückkehrte. So langes Sitzen war alles andere als komfortabel gewesen. Schließlich ging Sam zum Nachttisch und holte seinen Geldbeutel aus der Schublade. Er öffnete ihn, um zu überprüfen, wie viel englisches Muggelgeld er bei sich hatte und überlegte, ob er vielleicht nicht doch lieber eine Bar aufsuchen sollte. Sich zu betrinken war wahrlich nicht die schlechteste Option, die er momentan hatte und er hatte erst in der letzten Nacht gesehen, wie unbeschwert Harry und Ginny nach ein paar Gläsern Alkohol gewesen waren. Sowas brauchte er jetzt auch.

Bevor er seinen Geldbeutel wieder schloss, fiel sein Blick auf das Bild, das er immer bei sich trug. Es war mit einer Muggelkamera aufgenommen worden, für den Fall, das Muggel es einmal zufällig sahen. Es zeigte ihn und Rebecca bei ihrem Abschluss. Strahlend lächelte Rebecca ihn an, er hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen, ihre Diplome hielten sie fest in der Hand. Er hatte damals gedacht, dass das einer der schlimmsten Tage in seinem Leben sein würde, aber sie war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, hatte ihn abgelenkt und war entschlossen gewesen, ihn aufzumuntern. Es hatte geklappt. Dank ihr war der Tag längst nicht so qualvoll gewesen, wie er befürchtet hatte, und dafür, das hatte er sich geschworen, würde er ihr ewig dankbar sein.

Sam schluckte, verschloss die Brieftasche, nahm seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne des einzigen Stuhls im Zimmer und verließ den Raum. Auf der Treppe verharrte er schließlich unwillkürlich, als er eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme hörte. Sie war also immer noch da. Verdammt! Er konnte sie jetzt nicht sehen, mit ihr reden, streiten, oder was sie sonst tun würden. Vielleicht war diese Wahl als Unterkunft doch nicht die Beste gewesen, aber er hatte doch nicht ahnen können, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würden...

Er hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen und in einer halben Stunde noch einmal zu versuchen, den Tropfenden Kessel zu verlassen, als er hörte, wie ihr Handy klingelte. Er hörte, wie sie überrascht Carolines Namen aussprach und wie sie kurz darauf erschrocken nach Luft schnappte und ein "Was?!" herauspresste.

Ohne zu überlegen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, eilte Sam die Treppe herunter, zu Rebecca, und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass sie auf den kalten Boden fiel. Das Handy allerdings konnte diesem Schicksal allerdings nicht entgehen, es fiel ihr aus der Hand und schlug auf den harten Fußboden auf. Das Geräusch war unnatürlich laut in der nächtlichen Stille und doch hatte Sam es nicht gehört, als er besorgt auf Rebeccas Gesicht hinabblickte.

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Sam hatte am Rande mitbekommen, dass sie mit Caroline gesprochen hatte, einer guten Bekannten ihrer Großmutter. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er drängender, als sie nicht reagierte. Er hoffte, dass es nicht das war, was er dachte. Es würde Rebecca zerstören. Er bugsierte sie sanft auf den nächsten Stuhl und schaute besorgt in ihr kalkweißes Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Sam graute es vor der Antwort.

"Grandma...", hauchte sie tonlos, bevor ihre Stimme versagte.

"Deine Großmutter?", wiederholte Sam drängend. _Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein... _"Was ist mit ihr? Ist ihr irgendetwas passiert?"

"Sie ...", sagte Rebecca langsam. Es schien sie viel Kraft zu kosten. Sam hob seine Hand und legte sie an ihre zarte Wange. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er über ihre weiche Haut. Er schluckte, als er spürte, wie sein Daumen nass wurde von stummen Tränen. "Sie ... Caroline meint, dass ... es ... Sie ist ... schwer krank geworden ... plötzlich ... und ... es ... also ..." Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie weitersprach. "Caroline meint, dass sie die Nacht vielleicht nicht überleben wird."

**TBC...**


	15. Keine Geheimnisse

**Keine Geheimnisse**

Harry und Ginny saßen zusammen auf der Couch und lasen. Ginny hatte die Beine angewinkelt, Harry den Arm um sie gelegt. Jeder las in seinem Buch. Eine friedliche Stille war in der Wohnung zu spüren, die beide sehr genossen. Sie liebten diese Abende, in denen sie ruhig beieinander waren und die Anwesenheit des Anderen auf sich wirken ließen. In ihrem Leben hatte es schon genug Aufregungen gegeben, allein Harrys erstes Schuljahr oder auch Ginnys hatten mehr Aufregung enthalten als andere Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben erleben würden.

Harry und Ginny brauchten auch manchmal ihre Ruhe, besonders wenn sie noch die Nachwirkungen ihres betrunkenen Zustands spürten, so wie heute. Sie wussten, dass es keine besonders gute Idee gewesen war, während der Woche zu viel Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen, aber als sie gestern Abend, nach einem grandiosen Essen in einem französischen Restaurant mit Hermine und Ron und Fred und George noch in eine Bar gegenüber gegangen waren, hatten sie nicht widerstehen können. Jetzt wurden sie wieder einmal eines besseren belehrt, aber beide wussten, dass sie beim nächsten Mal genauso handeln würden. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, mit Molly und Arthur den Portschlüssel zurück zum Fuchsbau zu nehmen anstatt den zu benutzen, den die Zwillinge sich schlauerweise für die Rückkehr besorgt hatten. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Auch wenn Harry und Ginny sich anfangs nicht sicher waren, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, zusammenzuziehen, sie hatten nie bereut, dass sie es getan hatten. Die Entscheidung, sich eine Wohnung zu teilen war eigentlich nur aus der Not heraus entstanden. Harry hatte sich nach der Schule und während seiner Aurorenausbildung diese Wohnung mit Ron geteilt, was manchmal doch recht chaotisch sein konnte, da weder Ron noch er wirklich besonders ordentliche Menschen waren. Sie wären bestimmt mehr als einmal im Dreck versunken, wenn Hermine und Ginny nicht gewesen wären. Ron war zu dieser Zeit schon mit Hermine zusammen gewesen. Harry und Ginny waren oft zusammen ausgegangen, aber eine richtige Definition für ihre Beziehung hatten sie noch nicht gehabt. Sie hatten es ruhig angehen lassen wollen, nach der Trennung auf Dumbledores Beerdigung und dem harten Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Nach Beendigung der Aurorenausbildung hatten Ron und Hermine sich dazu entschlossen, zusammenzuziehen. Obwohl Mrs Weasley alles andere als einverstanden mit dieser Entscheidung war, schließlich waren er und Hermine nicht verheiratet. Was würden denn die Leute sagen? Ron, Hermine und auch Hermines Eltern hatten sehr lange gebraucht, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es unter Muggeln sehr üblich war, zusammenzuziehen, ohne verheiratet zu sein, um sich besser kennen zu lernen, um zu sehen, ob das Zusammenleben auch funktionierte, bevor man so einen großen Schritt wagte wie heiraten. Mrs Weasley hatte schließlich nachgegeben, auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihren Sohn letztendlich nichts aufgehalten hätte. Er war volljährig und konnte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Und wenn er schon mit einer Frau zusammenziehen musste, dann war Hermine wirklich die beste Wahl für ihn. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass die beiden kurz darauf heiraten würden, aber jetzt lebten sie schon drei Jahre zusammen und nichts hatte sich getan. Aber sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf.

Ron war also aus der Wohnung ausgezogen. Für Harry allein war sie zu groß und er überlegte schon, ob er sich nicht etwas kleineres suchen sollte, als Ginny ihn fragte, ob sie nicht zu ihm ziehen könne. Bei einem ihrer Dates hatte er mal davon angefangen, zu phantasieren, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie zusammen wohnen würden und seit der Zeit hatte sie die Idee nicht mehr losgelassen. Sie wohnte zu der Zeit immer noch zu Hause, weil es am günstigsten für sie war, aber langsam hatte sie die Schnauze voll davon gehabt. Davon war Mrs Weasley aber noch weniger begeistert aus von Rons und Hermines Zusammenzug. Schließlich war Ginny ihr kleines Mädchen, ihr Baby.

Ginny hatte sehr lange auf ihre Mutter einreden müssen. Es wäre doch viel praktischer für sie, mit Harry zusammenzuwohnen, da er viel näher bei ihrer Arbeit wohnte. Außerdem war es unglaublich schwierig, in London eine günstige Wohnung zu finden und Ron und Harry hätten sich doch so viel Mühe damit gemacht, diese Wohnung zu renovieren, da wäre es doch schade, wenn das alles umsonst wäre. Und für Harry wäre es doch sehr schwer einen geeigneten Mitbewohner zu finden. Viele waren nur an ihm interessiert, weil er so berühmt war und am Ende würde die Presse jedes kleinste Detail seines Lebens erfahren, wenn er sich den Falschen aussuchte. Von einer Mitbewohnerin ganz zu schweigen, da Ginny sonst vor lauter Eifersucht immer bei ihm sein müsste. Da wäre es doch wirklich viel einfacher, wenn sie gleich selbst bei ihm einzog. Mrs Weasley hatte schließlich auch hier zugestimmt, weil sie Ginny letzten Endes ebenso wenig wie Ron vorschreiben konnte, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Aber versuchen konnte sie es schließlich trotzdem, nicht wahr? Und Harry war ja wirklich ein guter Junge.

Harry hatte mit Freuden zugestimmt, trotz einiger Zweifel, ob es nicht noch viel zu früh war, und seit der Zeit wohnten sie zusammen und waren glücklich, dass es so war. Rebecca hatte zusätzlichen Schwung hineingebracht. Sie war eine sehr angenehme Mitbewohnerin, störte nicht und wusch leidenschaftlich gerne das Geschirr ab. Mit ihr hatte man immer etwas zu Lachen und besonders Harry hatte das Gefühl, so auch Remus näher gekommen zu sein.

"Spannend?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile und deutete auf Ginnys Buch, nachdem sie ihn fragend angesehen hatte. Er legte sein Buch über Dunkle Künste beiseite und schlang die Arme um seine Freundin.

"Traurig", erwiderte sie. "Ein Siebzehnjähriger hat sich in ein Mädchen verliebt, das Krebs hat und in ein paar Wochen sterben wird." Sie seufzte. "Er versucht, stark zu sein, obwohl er es gar nicht ist. Sie ist viel stärker als er, obwohl sie so schwach ist." Sie lächelte deprimiert. Das Buch hatte sie sehr gefesselt. Die Emotionen waren aber auch sehr glaubhaft geschildert. "Ich hab's viel zu kompliziert erklärt, oder?"

Harry wiegte den Kopf. "Ein bisschen vielleicht." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Aber es hört sich gut an."

Ginny nickte und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe, das weißt du.", sagte sie dann plötzlich. Sie war für jeden Tag, den sie mit Harry verbringen konnte, dankbar. Sie konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie ihn schon hätte verlieren können. Aber Harry hatte sich immer wehren können, hatte sich geweigert, einfach zu sterben. Das Mädchen im Buch hatte keine Wahl, sie musste sterben. Ginny konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie ihn verlieren würde. Sie rutschte noch näher an ihn heran, seine Arme umschlossen sie noch fester.

Harry nickte. "Sicher weiß ich das. Und du weißt, dass es mir nicht anders geht, oder?"

Ginny lächelte. "Natürlich." Sie seufzte und betrachtete nachdenklich das Buch. "Die beiden im Buch hatten kein Happy End. Genauso wenig wie Remus und Sarah." Ginny lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Rebecca hatte ihnen erzählt, was sie durch das Tagebuch herausgefunden hatte. Das Ende hatte Remus und Sarah unerwartet getroffen. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal verabschieden können. Und obwohl sie wussten, dass ihre Beziehung unter keinem guten Stern stand, hatten sie diese Tatsache ignoriert, so gut es ging. Dieses Gefühl kannte Ginny. Als sie damals in Hogwarts mit Harry zusammen gekommen war, wusste sie, dass diese Beziehung sicher nicht ewig halten würde. Harry war einfach viel zu edel, um Voldemort nicht umzubringen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sich eines Tages von ihr trennen würde, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er es wahrscheinlich auch gewusst. Aber sie hatten es beide ignoriert. Und es war gut ausgegangen, er hatte überlebt. Sarah nicht. Wäre sie nicht bei der Geburt gestorben, hätte Remus sie vielleicht eines Tages gefunden, hätte die Familie haben können, die er sich gewünscht hatte. Aber die hatte er jetzt auch in Tonks und Rebecca und dem ungeborenen Baby gefunden. Es gab also auch nach keinem Happy End noch Hoffnung.

"Nicht jeder hat ein Happy End, Gin. So ist leider das Leben.", murmelte Harry ebenso nachdenklich wie sie. Er kannte genug Menschen, die dank des verdammten Krieges kein Happy End bekommen hatten. Er atmete Ginnys blumigen Duft ein und war dankbar, dass er nicht zu diesen Menschen gehörte. Sanft strich er über ihre Schulter. "Aber das ist vielleicht auch gut so, so weiß man eher, was man aneinander hat."

Sie nickte. "Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

Harry lächelte. "Nur wahrscheinlich?" Sie streckte sich etwas und küsste ihn.

"Reicht dir das nicht?", fragte sie grinsend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht." Ginny lachte und küsste ihn erneut. Sie drehte sich etwas, damit sie die Arme um ihn legen konnte. So lustig es auch war, Rebecca als Mitbewohnerin zu haben, manchmal hatte es wirklich Vorteile, alleine zu sein... Kurz darauf hörten sie, wie die Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde. Ginny seufzte enttäuscht und überlegte kurz, ob sie nicht einfach so tun konnten, als ob sie nichts gehört hätten. Aber den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder, denn sie würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie nichts ahnend in die Wohnung kam und Rebecca herumknutschen sah. Und so weit entfernt war Harrys und ihr Schlafzimmer schließlich nicht... Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen, wie Rebecca, gestützt von Sam, ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Ginny konnte nicht anders als ihre Freundin mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Sie sah unheimlich elend aus, kalkweiß wie sie war, mit blutunterlaufenen geschwollenen Augen und starrem Blick. Ginny kam das Muggelsprichwort "Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen" in den Sinn, aber das war in ihrer Welt nicht gerade unüblich.

Also, was war passiert?!

Ginny kletterte von Harry herunter und ging auf die Freunde zu. "Was, um Himmels Willen, ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt. Sie schaute Rebecca in die Augen, aber die schien sie gar nicht wirklich zu sehen. Sie starrte nur leer geradeaus. Ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen.

Als Rebecca nicht antwortete, blickte Ginny fragend zu Sam. "Eine Bekannte hat angerufen.", erklärte er leise und schob sie vorsichtig in die Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Seine Hände lagen auf Rebeccas Schultern, die er, wie Ginny meinte, fester als nötig umklammerte. "Beckys Großmutter ist schwer krank geworden, sie muss sofort zu ihr."

"Oh nein...", murmelte Ginny. Sofort wurde ihr klar, wieso Sam nicht viel besser aussah als Rebecca. Mrs Sanford war so etwas wie eine Großmutter für ihn, hatte Becky ihnen einmal erzählt. Ihr stand er sehr viel näher als seinen anderen Großeltern. Aber er hatte wenigstens noch andere Großeltern, Mrs Sanford war das einzige, was Rebecca ihr ganzes Leben lang gehabt hatte.

Betroffen warf sie Harry einen Blick zu, ihm schien es nicht anders zu gehen als ihr. Sie kannten Mrs Sanford zwar nicht, aber Rebecca hatte ihnen so sehr von ihrer Großmutter vorgeschwärmt, dass sie sie nur mögen konnten. Es musste unheimlich schwer für Rebecca sein, jetzt einen halbwegs kühlen Kopf zu bewaren, wo sie doch im Begriff war, ihre Familie vielleicht zu verlieren.

"Können wir etwas tun?"

Sam sah zu Rebecca und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er schluckte. "Ich glaube nicht. Ich versuche, noch zwei Plätze im nächsten Flieger zu bekommen. Interkontinentales Apparieren klappt ja leider nicht.", sagte er bedauernd. Diese blöden Gesetze waren wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Ein Portschlüssel wäre das Effektivste, aber Sam wusste, wie lange es dauerte, bis man die Genehmigung für einen bekam, der einen in ein anderes Land brachte, geschweige denn einen auf einen anderen Kontinent. "Ich helfe ihr schnell, ihre Sachen zu packen." Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren.

"Das mit dem Flug können wir erledigen.", bot Ginny sofort an. "Mit Zauberei können wir nachhelfen, im Ministerium schuldet uns jemand noch einen Gefallen." Harry nickte und eilte zum Kamin, um Kontakt mit dem Ministerium aufzunehmen. Manchmal war es wirklich praktisch, dass die halbe Familie im Ministerium arbeitete und ein Großteil der jetzt Verantwortlichen ehemalige Mitschüler waren.

Sam nickte erleichtert. "Super, danke. Das hilft schon sehr."

"Und sonst gibt es nichts, was wir tun können?" Ginny fühlte sich so hilflos. Es war eines der schlimmsten Gefühle, die sie kannte. Sie wollte handeln, wollte für einen gewissen Fortschritt verantwortlich sein. Sie hasste Nichtstun. Und hier schien alles unter Kontrolle zu sein. Sam kümmerte sich um Rebecca und Harry um die Flugtickets. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach Tee machen, bei Mum funktionierte das doch auch.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Das war schon mehr Hilfe, als er erwartet hatte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, seine beste Freundin mit anderen Freunden zu teilen.

Rebecca allerdings nickte. "Dad", murmelte sie leise. Sam schluckte und schaute sie besorgt an. Es war das erste, was sie sagte, seit sie ihm von dem Grund des Telefonanrufes erzählt hatte. Er hatte den Werwolf völlig vergessen und wenn es nach ihm ging, könnte das auch so bleiben. Aber Rebeccas Augen hatten sich um eine Winzigkeit aufgehellt bei dem Gedanken an ihren Vater und das konnte er nicht ignorieren. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen weiteren Streit. Dieses Mal würde sie ihn sicher zum Teufel schicken anstatt ihm einfach nur die Freundschaft zu kündigen.

"Was?" Ginny schaute sie überrascht an. An Remus hatte die Hexe gar nicht gedacht, obwohl es doch eigentlich das Naheliegendste war.

"Ruft Dad an, bitte.", erklärte Rebecca und sah Ginny flehentlich an. Sie brauchte ihn. Das wusste sie. Ohne ihn würde sie das nicht schaffen. Sam war nicht genug. Sie brauchte Remus.

Ginny nickte. "Mach ich. Keine Sorge.", versicherte sie ihr.

"Danke" Rebecca ging in ihr Zimmer. Sam hatte das Gesicht verzogen, sagte aber nichts und folgte ihr.

Ginny suchte nach dem Telefon, da der Kamin schon von Harry besetzt war, der mit dem Kopf in den Flammen steckte. Er führte anscheinend eine hitzige Diskussion. Hoffentlich waren um diese Zeit die richtigen Leute im Ministerium. Es war schließlich schon spät. Ginny tippte Remus' Telefonnummer ein. Er und Dora hatten ein Telefon, damit auch Doras Muggelverwandschaft sie erreichen konnte. "Nimm schon ab!", murmelte sie angespannt.

/-/

Remus gähnte und durchsuche lustlos den Kühlschrank nach Himbeermarmelade. Er würde nichts lieber tun als schlafen und als er das fast geschafft hatte, hatte Tonks ihn wieder wecken müssen. Mittlerweile war er es schon gewohnt, von seiner Frau mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt zu werden, weil sie wieder Appetit auf irgendetwas hatte. Remus hatte diese Essensgelüste während einer Schwangerschaft bis dato für ein Klischee gehalten, aber nun wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, dass Tonks so normal wäre wie... wie Lily während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Lilys' war die einzige Schwangerschaft, die er wirklich miterlebt hatte, zwar nicht so "live" wie James, aber auf jeden Fall "liver" als die von Sarah... Von Sarahs eigentlicher Schwangerschaft hatte er keine Ahnung. Er hatte nur die ersten zwei Monate miterlebt, in denen er nicht mal was von dieser Schwangerschaft gewusst hatte.

Und später... Er wusste nicht, ob sie auf Marmelade mitten in der Nacht so scharf gewesen war wie Dora jetzt, ob sie zu viel Salz auf ihre Rühreier gekippt hatte, ob ihr von dem Geruch von sauren Gurken schlecht geworden war oder ob sie beim Anblick eines toten Marienkäfers in Tränen ausgebrochen war... Aber in der Zeit, in der Sarah schwanger gewesen war, gab es weitaus schlimmere Tote als Marienkäfer... Er wusste so wenig. In ihrem Tagebuch hatte sie nur von dem konstanten Schmerz geschrieben, den ihr Remus' Ableben zugefügt hatte, sie hatte ihre Schwangerschaft nur in Nebensätzen erwähnt... Er hatte das Buch an einem Punkt aus der Hand legen müssen, er hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können, zu wissen, dass sie in den letzten Monaten ihres Lebens so unglücklich gewesen war und dass niemand anders als er daran Schuld war. Wäre er nur einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, ihre Mutter zu kontaktieren, ihr sein Beileid über den Tod ihrer Tochter auszusprechen, dann hätte er gewusst, dass sie noch am Leben war, sein Kind bekam... Aber der plötzliche Tod von James und Lily, Peter, der Verrat von Sirius, der Tod von Sarah... Er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, wohin er mit seinem Schmerz noch sollte, wie er die nächsten Monate überleben konnte...

"Remus?", hörte er seine Frau nach ihm rufen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er vor dem offenen Kühlschrank gestanden hatte, in Gedanken versunken.

"Bist du sicher, dass wir diese Marmelade noch haben?", brüllte er in Richtung Tür, als er seinen Blick einmal durch den Kühlschrank schweifen ließ.

"Ja! Todsicher!", schrie sie aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück.

"Na hoffentlich hast du Recht", murmelte Remus missmutig.

Nach zwei Minuten und sehr eisigen Fingern hatte er die Marmelade endlich gefunden. Er griff nach einem Löffel und schloss den Kühlschrank. Er hoffte inständig, dass Dora keine weiteren Wünsche hatte und er jetzt in Frieden schlafen konnte. Er hatte die Küche beinahe verlassen, als er das Telefon klingeln hörte. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er abnehmen sollte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit irgendwelchen Verwandten Doras herumzuschlagen, die ihn wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft ausfragten, was häufiger vorkam als er gedacht hätte. Aber da es bereits nach zehn Uhr war, entschied er sich, abzunehmen, da es wahrscheinlich doch etwas wichtiges sein musste, denn um diese Zeit rief sonst niemand an.

"Hallo?", murmelte er dennoch recht missmutig.

"Remus?", hörte er Ginnys aufgebrachte und angespannte Stimme. "Gut, dass ich dich erreiche! Entschuldige die späte Störung, aber es ist wirklich wichtig."

"Was ist denn passiert, Ginny?", fragte er überrascht und ziemlich erschrocken. Er war alles andere als die erste Person, die sie rief, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte oder ein Problem hatte, was nicht sehr verwunderlich war wenn man sechs große Brüder und den Retter der Zaubererwelt als Freund hatte. Und dass sie ihn anrief, war noch unüblicher, wozu gab es schließlich Kamine? Es gab nur eine mögliche Erklärung für einen Anruf um diese Zeit und sie beinhaltete das Wohlergehen seiner Tochter.

_Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert!_, dachte er plötzlich angsterfüllt und umklammerte das Telefon fester.

"Es geht um Rebecca. Sie hat mich gebeten, dich anzurufen.", erklärte Ginny schließlich. Remus war gleichzeitig erleichtert, weil es Rebecca nicht allzu schlecht gehen konnte, wenn sie Ginny noch bitten konnte, ihn anzurufen, aber er konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, der sie daran hinderte, selbst mit ihm zu sprechen. Er schluckte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Es ist ihre Großmutter. Sam hat erzählt, dass eine Bekannte angerufen hat, die Becky gesagt hat, dass ihre Grandma im Sterben liegt. Momentan packt sie mit Hilfe von Sam." Sam war Remus ein Begriff, Rebecca hatte ihm von ihm erzählt, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was der beste Freund seiner Tochter in London machte und warum sie ihm nichts von seinem Besuch erzählt hatte. Aber das war jetzt mehr als nebensächlich. "Sie will so schnell wie möglich nach New York. Ich glaube, sie will dich vor dem Abflug noch sehen, als moralische Unterstützung sozusagen. Sam wird sie nach Amerika begleiten."

Remus nickte. Arme Rebecca. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man das letzte bisschen Familie verlor, das man noch hatte. Aber er wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man wusste, dass man das letzte bisschen Familie verlieren würde. Er hatte immer erst vom Tod seiner Familienmitglieder erfahren, als sie schon tot gewesen waren, nie, als sie noch im Sterben lagen. Er war immer unvorbereitet von einem Verlust getroffen worden. Seine Eltern, Großeltern, James, Lily, Sirius... _Sarah_. Er konnte sich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, ob es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er vor ihrem Ableben davon gewusst hätte, dass er sie alle verlieren würde...

Er musste zu Rebecca, sie brauchte ihn. Er war schließlich auch ihre Familie, wenngleich längst nicht so wichtig wie ihre Großmutter. Aber sie hatte Ginny gebeten, ihn anzurufen, weil sie ihn sehen wollte, weil sie ihn brauchte und weil sie wahrscheinlich wusste, dass er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde. Er wünschte nur, er könnte ihr mehr helfen, könnte sie begleiten oder ihr zumindest helfen, einen Portschlüssel nach Amerika zu bekommen...

"Sie hat einen Flug? So kurzfristig-"

"Harry kümmert sich gerade darum. Der schafft das schon.", sagte Ginny überzeugt. Remus wusste, dass auf den Sohn seines besten Freundes Verlass war. Niemandem würde er mehr vertrauen, wenn es um seine Tochter ging.

Remus nickte. "Alles klar, ich komme so schnell wie möglich.", sagte er und überlegte, ob es wohl über das Flohnetzwerk schneller ging als zu apparieren, da er ja nicht direkt in ihrem Wohnzimmer erscheinen konnte, sondern auf den Dachboden musste. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Ginny das Telefon benutzt hatte, was unweigerlich bedeuten musste, dass der Kamin gerade besetzt war. Also doch apparieren. Je schneller, desto besser. "Bis gleich."

"Ja", erwiderte Ginny. "Bis gleich. Und vielen Dank, Remus, das bedeutet Rebecca viel." Er nickte und lauschte einem Moment dem Tuten des Telefons, nachdem Ginny aufgelegt hatte. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, dass Rebecca in ihrer Not an ihn gedacht hatte. An ihn. _Obwohl _sie ihn noch kaum kannte und er sie sehr enttäuscht haben musste, als er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie sich nicht mehr treffen konnten. Sie vertraute ihm, sie wollte ihn als Beistand, obwohl sie ihren besten Freund bei sich hatte und Harry und Ginny, die sie schließlich auch besser kannten als er, sie waren schließlich ihre Mitbewohner. Aber sie wollte trotzdem _ihn_.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich wie ein Vater, wie ein richtiger Vater, den seine Tochter brauchte, wenn sie in Not war. Er bedauerte sehr, dass es solch ein trauriges Ereignis war, das dieses Gefühl auslöste, und trotzdem war es da. In diesem Moment war er sich sicher, dass er es wirklich schaffen konnte, dass er ein Vater sein konnte. Für Rebecca und für Doras und sein Kind. Ein wirklicher Vater. Ein guter Vater.

"Wohin kommst du so schnell wie möglich?"

Remus fuhr erschrocken herum. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er für einen Moment alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf das tutende Telefon, das er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt und legte schließlich auf.

Dora stand im Türrahmen. Ihre violetten Haare waren zerzaust, sie hatte einen knallbunten Morgenmantel über ihr kurzes Seidennachthemd gezogen, unter dem ihr Bäuchlein deutlich zu sehen war. Sie musterte ihn fragend. Sie hatte sein Gespräch - oder zumindest einen Teil davon - mit angehört.

Remus schluckte. Er würde sie nicht anlügen, obwohl ihr die Wahrheit nicht gefallen würde. Seine Telefonate mit Rebecca, die er ihr verheimlichte, waren letztendlich seiner Meinung nach nur ein Hintertürchen, das er gefunden hatte. Sie hatte ihn schließlich nur gebeten, sich nicht mit ihr zu treffen. Nicht, dass sein Gewissen ihn deswegen nicht trotzdem fertig machte. Aber Rebecca, sie war sein Fleisch und Blut, sie war seine Tochter, für sie hatte Sarah letztendlich ihr Leben geopfert... Sie hatte so lange nach ihm gesucht, er war es ihr schuldig, zumindest mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn schon nicht mehr.

"Zu Harry und Ginny", sagte er schließlich. Auch wenn er sie nicht beim Namen nannte, Remus war sich sicher, dass Dora genau wusste, zu wem ihn sein Weg um diese Zeit wirklich führen würde. Er sah die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzen, als er an ihr vorbei zur Treppe und dann nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer eilte.

"Du meinst wohl zu Rebecca.", berichtigte sie und folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte. "Hast du unsere Abmachung etwa vergessen?", wollte sie wissen. Remus konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wütend oder enttäuscht klang.

Remus sah sich am oberen Ende der Treppe nach ihr um und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn ansah, aber die Tränen, die er erwartet hatte, blieben aus. Sie hatte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Remus wandte sich wieder um und ging schnell weiter. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, er musste zu seiner Tochter.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen ging er sofort zum Kleiderschrank und suchte fahrig nach einigen Kleidungsstücken. "Natürlich nicht, Dora.", erwiderte er hart, als sie in der Tür erschien und er ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick auf sich spürte. "Wie könnte ich? Aber es ist wichtig." Er zog einen alten braunen Pullover hervor und schmiss ihn auf ihr zerwühltes Bett.

"Wichtiger als unsere Abmachung?", brauste sie auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ja! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es gibt wichtigeres als diese Abmachung!", erwiderte er, legte den Schlafanzug ab und zog sich den Pullover und eine zerschlissene Hose an. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Dora immer noch auf diese Abmachung bestand, jetzt, wo seine Tochter in Not war, wo sie dabei war, den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben zu verlieren. Er konnte die Gefühle seiner Frau verstehen, respektierte sie, stieß seine Tochter deshalb vor den Kopf, aber konnte Tonks denn nicht auch verstehen, dass Rebecca ihn einmal brauchte? Sie war doch sonst so feinfühlig, verständnisvoll... Die Schwangerschaft konnte sie nicht so verändert haben. Konnte sie nicht wenigstens _versuchen_, seinen Standpunkt zu verstehen, wenn schon nicht den von Rebecca?

"Reicht es dir nicht, mit ihr dauernd zu telefonieren? Musst du jetzt noch vor meinen Augen dagegen verstoßen?" Remus reagierte nicht, obwohl er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wie ihre Haare feuerrot wurden - ein Zeichen großer Gefahr bei seiner Frau. Aber er reagierte nicht, weder auf die Offenbarung, dass sie wusste, dass er sie praktisch hintergangen hatte noch darauf, dass er ihr Übereinkommen jetzt schon wieder brach. Er hatte keine Zeit, mit ihr zu streiten. Nicht jetzt. Er ging nur an ihr vorbei durch die Tür, ohne sie anzusehen. "Remus!", rief Dora ihm wütend hinterher. "Du kannst nicht zu ihr gehen!" Sie eilte ihm wieder nach, die Hände in ihre Hüften gestemmt, fast wortwörtlich vor Zorn qualmend.

Er drehte sich auf dem Treppenabsatz um. "Und ob ich das kann, Dora! Ich muss zu meiner Tochter. Sie braucht mich! Ob du es dir vorstellen kannst oder nicht, sie braucht mich. Monatelang hat sie akzeptiert, dass du mich brauchst, hat sich mit einigen Telfonanrufen zufrieden gegeben, obwohl es doch nur ihr Ziel war, mich zu finden und kennen zu lernen. Jetzt aber braucht sie mich. Ich kann für sie da sein, wie ich es zwanzig Jahre nicht konnte und ich habe nicht vor, sie im Stich zu lassen. Nicht, wenn sie dabei ist, den wichtigsten Menschen zu verlieren, den es in ihrem Leben gibt, denjenigen, der sie großgezogen hat!" Einen Moment lang schien es ihm so, als hätten sich Doras Augen vor Überraschung geweitet, aber warum sollte sie schon überrascht sein? "Ihre Großmutter hat zweiundzwanzig Jahre lang versucht, ihr Mutter _und _Vater zu ersetzen! Und jetzt ist sie dabei, sie zu verlieren. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich für meine Tochter tun kann. Und es ist mir egal, ob ich deine Erlaubnis habe oder nicht, ich werde gehen." Einen Moment schaute er sie erwartungsvoll an, aber als sie nichts erwiderte sondern ihn nur, erschrocken anstarrte, drehte er sich um und lief zur Haustür, hinter der die Appariersperre unwirksam war.

Er wartete einige Sekunden in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm noch folgen würde, dass sie ihn um Verzeihung bitten würde, dass sie ihn doch _verstehen _würde. Rebecca war schließlich genauso seine Familie wie Dora und das Baby. Als ihm klar wurde, dass sie nicht kommen würde, schloss er enttäuscht die Augen und war einen Moment später verschwunden.

/-/

Kurz darauf klingelte es bei Harry und Ginny an der Tür. Harry öffnete. Er hatte vor ungefähr einer Minute das Gespräch mit einem Bekannten aus dem Ministerium beendet, der ihm versprochen hatte, innerhalb von zehn Minuten ein paar Tickets für den nächsten Flug nach Amerika vorbeizuschicken. "Hey, Remus, gut, dass du so schnell gekommen bist.", sagte er erleichtert und schüttelte sich etwas Asche aus den Haaren.

"Ich habe mich beeilt.", erwiderte Remus. Schon lange hatte er auf Harry nicht mehr so alt gewirkt. Seit er mit Tonks verheiratet war wirkte er wieder jünger, glücklicher, sorgloser. Seit sie schwanger war, meinte Harry zwar, manchmal einen dunklen Schatten in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber da konnte er sich auch täuschen. Nur heute sah er ziemlich fertig aus. Er musste wohl sehr mit seiner Tochter mitfühlen. "Ich hatte deswegen zwar eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Dora, aber das war es mir wert." Das erklärte natürlich, warum er so schlimm aussah. Obwohl er in den letzten Wochen öfters kleine Auseinandersetzungen mit seiner Frau hatte, die durch ihre Hormone unumgänglich waren, hatte er noch nie so mitgenommen ausgesehen. Das heute Abend konnte nie im Leben eine "kleine Auseinandersetzung" sein. Aber jetzt hatte Harry nicht die Zeit, genauer nachzuforschen. Und Remus wusste das. "Wie geht es Rebecca?", wollte er wissen.

"Sie steht unter Schock.", erwiderte Harry. Er machte sich Sorgen um die Freundin, aber er wusste nicht wie er ihr helfen konnte, abgesehen davon, dass er und Ginny das Organisatorische regelten. Und Sam war bei ihr und der kannte sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang. Er wusste besser, wie er Rebecca helfen konnte.

"Ja, okay, wir sehen uns.", sagte Ginny. Sie war aus der Küche gekommen und hatte das Telefon am Ohr. Harry schaute sie fragend an. Er hatte nicht die geringste Idee, mit wem sie telefonierte. Er hatte gerade erst sein Gespräch via Flohnetzwerk beendet und da hatte sie schon telefoniert. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und formte ein "_Später" _mit ihren Lippen. Jetzt legte sie auf, ging auf Remus zu und umarmte ihn. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Das bedeutet ihr viel." Harry wusste, dass es auch Ginny selbst viel bedeutete, dass Remus jetzt für Rebecca da war. Sie war für Ginny in den letzten Wochen und Monaten zu einer Schwester geworden, fast so wie Hermine. Und obwohl alle seine Beweggründe verstehen konnten, wusste Harry, dass Rebecca diese Entscheidung, nur mit Remus zu telefonieren, doch mehr mitnahm, als sie nach außen hin zeigte und das wiederum nahm Ginny auch mit. Sie hatte schon öfters versucht, auf Tonks einzuwirken, aber die wechselte meistens sehr schnell das Thema, wenn Ginny sie auf Remus' Tochter ansprach.

Remus nickte. "Ich weiß. Mir auch.", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. Ihm schien das alles auch ziemlich nahe zu gehen. Aber wem würde das nicht nahe gehen, wenn er Rebecca nur halbwegs gut kannte? Ginny trat zurück und ging zu Harry. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich. An diesem Abend wurde ihm wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst, wie zerbrechlich ein Leben doch war. Er wollte Ginny in seiner Nähe wissen. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte es ihn.

"Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und packt.", sagte er zu Remus und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ihre Tür. "Klopf einfach an, sie wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Es war schließlich ihr Wunsch." Er schaute ihn auffordernd an. Remus nickte. Harry wurde bewusst, dass Remus Rebecca zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder sah. Seit er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sich wegen Dora nicht sehen konnten. In genau dem Zimmer, in dem sie jetzt hastig ihre Sachen packte...

Remus schluckte und klopfte schließlich sachte an Rebeccas Tür. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Sam stand vor ihnen. "Sie?", fragte er überrascht und musterte Remus. Der schien nicht minder erstaunt.

Harry schluckte. Er hatte vergessen, dass Sam eine Abneigung gegen Werwölfe hatte. Er war zwar überzeugt davon, dass Rebecca seine Reaktion etwas übertrieben dargestellt hatte, aber etwas musste ja trotzdem dran sein. Sam hatte Vorurteile und war noch keines Besseren belehrt worden. Aber Harry hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass diese Abneigung im Moment sowieso nebensächlich wäre, immerhin gab es im Moment viel wichtigere Dinge. Sam und Rebecca hatten sich nach ihrem Streit schließlich wieder versöhnt, so wie es aussah. Warum sonst hätte Sam herkommen und ihr helfen sollen?

Rebecca, die dabei war, Kleidung querbeet in ihren Koffer zu pfeffern, drehte sich bei Sams verwunderten Ausruf um. Ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck wich unglaublicher Erleichterung, als sie ihren Vater in der Tür stehen sah. Sie flog buchstäblich in seine Arme. "Daddy", murmelte sie unter Tränen.

Remus hatte mit diesem Ausbruch an Gefühlen offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Unbeholfen strich er ihr über den Kopf. Aber diese Unsicherheit dauerte nur Sekunden, dann schloss er sie fest in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. "Alles wird gut", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Harry warf Ginny einen überraschten Blick zu. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Remus und Rebecca sich so nahe standen, selbst wenn sie mehrmals in der Woche miteinander telefonierten. Aber sie waren Vater und Tochter und das konnte man nicht leugnen.

Harry fiel ein, dass auch er sich Sirius sehr nahe gefühlt hatte, obwohl er ihn nur kurz gesehen hatte und sie ansonsten anfangs nur einige wenige Briefe ausgetauscht hatten. Aber Sirius war sein Pate gewesen, der beste Freund seines Dads, eine lebendige Verbindung zu seinen Eltern. Jemand, der sich um sein Wohl gesorgt hatte, der sich um ihn hatte kümmern wollen. Harry hatte ihn nur wenige Stunden gekannt und wäre sofort bei ihm eingezogen.

Und Remus war Rebeccas Vater. Ein Vater, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, den sie gesucht und gefunden hatte. Der sie liebte. Das konnte er unweigerlich erkennen. Eigentlich sollte Harry über Rebeccas Wunsch nach Nähe zu ihrem Vater gar nicht überrascht sein. Ginny war es auf jeden Fall nicht. Sie sah zumindest ziemlich zufrieden aus in Anbetracht der Umstände.

Sam allerdings schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Remus und Rebecca. Er schien entweder nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Remus hier auftauchte oder er war einfach nur überrascht, weil dieser harmlos aussehende Mann ein Werwolf war.

"Danke, dass du gekommen bist.", sagte Rebecca schließlich, wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte ihn an, so gut es ging. Allerdings wurde ihr Lächeln eher eine schiefe Grimasse. Sie schien sich unglaublich zu bemühen, ihre Fassung wenigstens ein bisschen zu bewahren.

"Hab ich gern gemacht.", erwiderte Remus verlegen. Er strich ihr über den Kopf. Ein melancholischer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, als er sie mehrere Sekunden lang bewegungslos betrachtete. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und schaute in ihr Zimmer. "Na los, du musst dich beeilen. Nicht, dass du deinen Flug verpasst.", forderte er sie auf. Rebecca nickte, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich in das Zimmer. Die Tür fiel hinter Vater und Tochter ins Schloss.

Sam stand immer noch mit offenem Mund im Flur. "Das war ... da-da-das war ... war das wirklich ...", stotterte er verwirrt.

Harry grinste.

Ginny lachte. "Ja, das war das blutrünstige Monster, das immer über alles und jeden herfällt, der sich nicht in Sicherheit bringt.", sagte sie amüsiert. An der ganzen Situation war eigentlich nichts komisches ... und dennoch ... Es tat gut zu lachen.

"Aber ... aber ..." Sam hob die Hände, um zu verdeutlichen, was er sagen wollte.

"Er sah gar nicht so furchtbar aus?", ergänzte Harry. "Da bist du nicht der erste, der das denkt. Aber du wärst einer der wenigen, der seine vorgefasste Meinung über Remus nicht ändern würde. Dieser Mensch ist herzensgut. Für die Menschen, die er liebt, würde er alles tun. Für seine drei besten Freunde in der Schule wäre er gestorben, genau wie sie für ihn. Für Rebeccas Mutter hätte er das auch getan, genau wie für Rebecca selbst oder seine Frau. Er kann nichts dafür, dass er ist, was er ist. Es ist ein Teil von ihm, den man einfach akzeptieren muss. Es gehört dazu. Aber es ist eben auch nur das - ein Teil. Nicht er. Und es lohnt sich wirklich, ihn kennen zu lernen. Denn dann weiß man, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch er ist. Wir, Rebecca, Rebeccas Mutter und seine Frau haben das erkannt. Und du müsstest schon sehr stur und vorurteilsbehaftet sein, um das nicht auch eines Tages zu erkennen." Harry beendete seine kleine Rede. Er hoffte, dass Sam Remus eines Tages akzeptieren konnte. Er wusste, wie viel es Rebecca bedeutete, selbst wenn sie es nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn eine solche Freundschaft an bescheuerten Vorurteilen zerbrechen würde.

Ginny lächelte und nahm Harrys Hand. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er seufzte und zog sie näher zu sich. Allerdings wich er erschrocken zurück, als er eine Stimme hörte, mit der er heute Abend garantiert nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Entschuldigt, dass ich so spät komme.", unterbrach eine aufgekratzte und schuldig klingende Stimme die Stille, die sich im Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Dora stieg mit einer großen Reisetasche aus dem Kamin. "Aber mir war nicht gut. Ich hab wohl zu viel Asche eingeatmet, deshalb musste ich kurz Pause machen."

Harry schaute Tonks überrascht an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass Remus' Frau plötzlich mit einer Tasche bei ihnen auftauchte. Hatte sie Remus rausgeschmissen, oder was sollte das? War diese "kleine Auseinandersetzung", die Remus vorhin erwähnt hatte vielleicht wirklich alles andere als klein gewesen?

In seiner Ratlosigkeit schaute er wieder zu Ginny, die schon wieder alles andere als überrascht aussah. Im Gegenteil. Sie lächelte zufrieden, löste sich von ihm und ging zu Dora, um ihr die Tasche abzunehmen.

"Schon in Ordnung. Du kommst noch rechtzeitig."

"Gut", seufzte sie erleichtert und ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel sinken. "So eine Schwangerschaft ist kein Zuckerschlecken", stellte sie fest. "Apropos Zucker - Habt ihr vielleicht ein paar Chips da?", wollte sie wissen und legte eine Hand auf ihren rundlichen Bauch.

Harry war versucht zu fragen, was sie hier machte, aber er erinnerte sich noch mit Schrecken daran, wie sie erst gestern Vormittag in der Zentrale vor lauter Wut einen Praktikanten in eine Schildkröte verwandelt hatte, weil er ihr die falschen Schokoladenkekse besorgt hatte. Mit dieser Frau war nicht zu spaßen, jetzt, wo ihre Hormone Überhand nahmen. Remus hatte oft genug davon berichtet. "Na klar." Er ging in die Küche und bedeutete Ginny, ihm zu folgen. Harry war klar, dass sie genau wusste, was hier gespielt wurde und was Dora hier wollte.

Ginny lächelte Dora aufmunternd zu und ging dann hinter ihm in die Küche. Wo er schon eine Packung Chips mit einem Aufrufezauber aus dem Schrank gezaubert hatte. Sie beugte sich nah zu ihm und erklärte ihm im Flüsterton, warum Tonks jetzt plötzlich in ihrer Wohnung war.

Harry nickte verstehend. Auch wenn in Anbetracht dieser Situation momentan nicht alles wieder gut werden konnte, so würden zumindest ein paar Dinge in Zukunft besser laufen. Hoffentlich.

Harry und Ginny kamen gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer, als Dora Sam im halbdunklen Flur entdeckt hatte. Erstaunt musterte sie ihn. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Sam blickte sie unbehaglich an. Er schien sich langsam von dem Schock erholt zu haben, dass Remus Rebeccas Vater war.

Harry allerdings kam sich so vor, als wäre er selbst heute Abend der unwissendste Mensch in dieser Wohnung. Er verstand jetzt zwar, warum Tonks hier war, aber woher sie jetzt schon wieder Sam kannte, war ihr völlig schleierhaft. Wieder schaute er fragend zu Ginny und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie diesmal genauso unwissend war wie er.

"Ich bin Beckys Freund.", erklärte Sam. "Also jetzt nicht das, was Sie sicher denken, ich bin ihr Kumpel. Wir sind zusammen groß geworden.", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er ihren wissenden Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

"Ach so", erwiderte Tonks. "Und wie geht es Rebecca?", erkundigte sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden zögerlich. Es schien ihr sehr schwer zu fallen, Beckys Namen auszusprechen.

"Den Umständen entsprechend.", erwiderte Ginny und setzte sich auf die Sofalehne. "Remus gibt ihr Kraft, glaube ich."

Dora nickte nachdenklich. "Ja.", sagte sie. "Das kann er sehr gut." Sie schluckte.

Harry erinnerte sich an die Chipstüte, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt und warf sie seiner Kollegin zu. Sie fing sie dankbar auf und öffnete sie. In diesem Augenblick kam ein Waldkauz zum offenen Fenster hereingeflattert, ließ einen Umschlag auf Harrys Kopf fallen und flog auf dem gleichen Weg wieder aus der Wohnung heraus. "Super", murmelte Harry, nachdem er den Umschlag geöffnet hatte. "Die Flugtickets.", erklärte er und hielt drei Stück in die Höhe. Dora hatte es also noch geschafft, den Verantwortlichen zu erreichen. Sie war wirklich gut. Und schnell.

Harry sah Sam auffordernd an. "Du solltest besser in den Tropfenden Kessel und deine Sachen holen, damit nicht unnötig viel Zeit vertrödelt wird." Sam nickte und verschwand durch die Haustür. Ein leiser Knall war zu hören, kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Sie hatten wirklich keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Flug ging in knapp einer halben Stunde, selbst mit Apparieren und Zauberei wurde das noch sehr knapp.

"Danke, Tonks.", sagte Ginny und griff nach Harrys Hand. "Das wird Remus unglaublich viel bedeuten." Harry nickte. Er hatte zwar nicht allzu viel Kontakt mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer gehabt in den letzten Wochen, aber er wusste, wie sehr der Werwolf unter der jetzigen Situation litt. Er wünschte sich sehr, dass seine Frau und seine Tochter sich verstanden. Diese Heimlichkeiten waren ihm zuwider.

Dora zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute auf ihre Füße. "Das schulde ich ihm", murmelte sie.

Ehe Harry oder Ginny fragen konnten, was sie damit meinte, ging Rebeccas Tür auf und die junge Frau trat heraus, dicht gefolgt von Remus. Rebecca hatte ihre blonden Haare in einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammengebunden, in ihren Augen lag blanke Angst. Sie wirkte unglaublich klein und schwach und hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau, die Harry vor wenigen Monaten im Ministerium zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte.

Remus hatte ihren Koffer in der Hand, seine andere lag tröstend auf Beckys Schulter. Harry fragte sich, ob Becky ohne irgendeine Unterstützung überhaupt noch irgendeinen Schritt machen konnte. Er wünschte, er könnte noch etwas für sie tun.

Überrascht schaute Remus seine Frau an, nachdem er sie in dem Sessel entdeckt hatte. "Dora, was machst du denn hier?"

Tonks stand langsam auf, eine Hand immer noch auf ihrem Bauch, der unter dem langärmligen schwarzen Shirt deutlicher zu sehen war als sonst. Normalerweise mochte sie es nicht, wenn ihre Schwangerschaft zu sichtbar war und sie deshalb alle wie eine Schwerkranke behandelten. Sie verfluchte Kingsley jeden Tag aufs Neue, weil er sie zur Büroarbeit verdonnert hatte.

Sie deutete auf die Reisetasche, die auf dem Boden stand. "Ich wollte das nur schnell herbringen", erklärte sie.

Remus ging auf seine Frau zu, nachdem er Rebeccas Koffer auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Rebecca selbst blieb stehen, obwohl Harry einen Moment lang Angst hatte, sie würde zusammensacken. Sie sah so zerbrechlich und instabil aus.

"Warum? Willst du, dass ich ausziehe?", fragte der Werwolf verwundert. Harry konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme hören. Glücklicherweise war diese Angst völlig unbegründet. Und würde es hoffentlich bis in alle Ewigkeit bleiben.

Dora schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich dachte nur, dass du nicht ohne Klamotten nach Amerika fliegen solltest.", erklärte sie. Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Ginny jetzt grinste. Sie wusste natürlich viel besser als er, wie sehr Rebecca wirklich darunter gelitten hatte, ihren Vater nicht sehen zu dürfen und von seiner Frau nicht akzeptiert zu werden und wie sehr es sie freuen würde, dass sie Remus ab jetzt sehen konnte, wann sie wollte. Auch wenn das jetzt für sie wahrscheinlich mehr als nebensächlich war...

"Nein, natürlich ni - was?", unterbrach Remus sich und schaute sie erstaunt an. "Du meinst, ich soll ... ich darf ..." Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Dora nickte. "Du sollst nicht nur, du musst.", sagte sie, schüchtern lächelnd. Sekunden später umarmten sich die beiden. "Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich das von dir verlangt habe und dass ich dir - euch - so weh getan habe. Es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht.", murmelte sie. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie klammerte sich fest an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

"Ich weiß, Dora, ich weiß. Und mir tut es Leid, dir nicht eher von Rebecca erzählt und heimlich mit ihr telefoniert zu haben.", erwiderte Remus mit erstickter Stimme und fuhr ihr zärtlich durch die bonbonrosafarbenen Haare. "Ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen."

"Schon okay, Remus. Ich hätte das nicht verlangen dürfen."

"Danke." Remus löste sich wieder von seiner Frau und wischte sanft die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Danke.", murmelte er und küsste sie.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und schaute zu Rebecca. Er wollte Tonks und Remus jetzt nicht stören.

Rebecca allerdings starrte Dora nachdenklich an. "Mrs Andromeda?", fragte sie schließlich zögerlich und legte den Kopf schief. Harry seufzte und warf Ginny einen weiteren fragenden Blick zu. Konnte er nicht einmal sofort verstehen, was die Leute heute Abend in seiner Wohnung mit ihren Aussagen meinten?!

Dora errötete leicht und nickte. "Schuldig", murmelte sie und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Ihre Haare erröteten ebenfalls und nahmen den gleichen Farbton an wie ihre Wangen.

Was in aller Welt hatte Tonks jetzt schon wieder angestellt?

"Was?" Remus blickte verwirrt von seiner Frau zu seiner Tochter. Und wieder war Harry erstaunlicherweise erleichtert, nicht alleine im Dunkeln zu stehen, sondern Ginny und diesmal auch noch Remus bei sich zu haben.

"Ich ... ähm ... ich habe ... Bitte nicht sauer sein, Remus ...", fing Tonks plötzlich, nachdem sie mehrere Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, sehr schnell an zu sprechen. "Ich ... ich ... ähm ... also, ich habe wöchentlich im Tropfenden Kessel gegessen, um mir Rebecca mal etwas näher anzuschauen. Ich weiß, es ist unglaublich unfair von mir, dich zu bitten, sie nicht zu sehen und ich selbst sehe sie ... aber ich war neugierig ... und ich wollte einfach sehen, wie sie ist, ohne dass sie weiß, wer ich bin, ohne Vorurteile, ohne, dass sie vielleicht einen guten Eindruck bei mir machen will oder was weiß ich ... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das verschwiegen habe, ich hätte dir das schon viel eher sagen müssen, ich hätte schon viel früher akzeptieren sollen, dass sich zwischen uns nichts ändert, dass du mich und das Baby lieben wirst, auch wenn du eine Tochter mit deiner ersten großen Liebe hast und -" Remus unterbrach ihr Geplapper mit einem weiteren Kuss.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Tonks war wirklich unglaublich. Aber Remus schien ihr die Aktion nicht übel zu nehmen und wenn er Rebeccas Blick richtig deutete, dann war sie wahrscheinlich einfach froh, nicht ganz verrückt geworden zu sein, weil die Stimme, die für sie zu dieser Mrs Andromeda gehörte, auch aus dem Mund ihrer Stiefmutter kam. Die Stimme war das einzige, was Dora nicht so ohne weiteres verändern konnte.

"Dann sind wir quitt, oder?", fragte Remus schließlich. Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er damit? "Du hast mich angelogen und ich dich. Wir sind quitt.", erklärte er lächelnd. Dora lachte erleichtert und nickte.

"Ja, das sind wir." Sie umarmte ihn. Ihr rotes Haar wurde wieder rosa. "Aber ich glaube, ihr solltet langsam gehen, sonst verpasst ihr noch den Flug.", schlug sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr vor. Nach all dem Trubel wäre es wirklich schlecht, wenn sie jetzt das Flugzeug nicht kriegen würden. Wer wusste schon, wie viel Zeit Mrs Sanford noch blieb? Minuten? Stunden? Vielleicht Tage, Monate? Zu wünschen wäre es ihr ...

"Melde dich, wenn ihr angekommen seid, ja?", ermahnte sie ihn und trat einen Schritt zurück. Remus nickte und ging langsam wieder zurück zu seiner Tochter, der er wieder eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Dora schluckte, lächelte aber tapfer und griff nach der Chipstüte, die auf dem Sessel liegen geblieben war.

"Wo ist eigentlich Sam hin?", wollte Rebecca dann plötzlich wissen und wandte sich an Harry und Ginny.

"Der holt nur seine Sachen. Er wird gleich wieder da sein.", erwiderte Harry und überreichte ihr die Tickets, die er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. "Leider nicht erste Klasse, dazu war zu wenig Zeit.", sagte er bedauernd. Er wusste, wie wenig Beinfreiheit es in den Flugzeugen gab und wie unbequem es sein konnte. Nach diesem Tag war es wichtig, dass sich Rebecca wenigstens ein bisschen ausruhte. Denn obwohl sie doch stärker war, als sie aussah, wie er gerade gesehen hatte, wusste er nicht, wie viel sie in den nächsten Stunden noch zu verkraften hatte. Hoffentlich klappte sie irgendwann nicht einfach zusammen vor lauter Erschöpfung.

"Macht nichts", erwiderte Rebecca und verstaute die Tickets sicher in ihrer Jackentasche. "Ich wäre auch im Gepäckraum mitgeflogen."

/-/

"Ok, da sind wir.", sagte Sam und sah sich um. Rebecca und ihr Vater waren sicher neben ihm erschienen. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden, in einem Stück vom Flughafen hierher zu apparieren. Er alleine hätte kein Problem, aber Rebecca kam ihm nicht sicher genug vor. Er wäre ja gerne mit ihr zusammen appariert, um beruhigt zu sein, aber ihr Vater hatte ja leider keine Ahnung, wo er hinmusste. Und mit zwei Personen konnte er nicht apparieren. Außerdem wollte er weder sie noch ihn am Flughafen zurücklassen, um ihn später zu holen. Aber glücklicherweise hatte alles geklappt. Becky war stärker, als er dachte.

Sam hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er diese Siedlung so schnell wieder sehen würde. Die Häuser hier standen fein säuberlich aufgereiht, jedes mit einem hübschen Vorgarten und einem Kiesweg. Typisch amerikanisch würden viele sagen. Aber ihm gefiel es hier sehr gut, was aber vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er sein ganzes Leben hier in dieser Siedlung verbracht hatte. Nur einer der Gärten war nicht mehr so ordentlich wie die anderen. Unkraut wucherte langsam zwischen Pflanzen. Tante Petunia hätte kopfschüttelnd die Nase gerümpft.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Einige Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen, und der Mond. Vor wenigen Tagen war erst Vollmond gewesen. Zumindest würde sich Rebeccas _Vater _in den nächsten Wochen nicht verwandeln. Hoffentlich würde er nicht allzu lange in diesem Land bleiben. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob es ihm jetzt recht war, dass der Werwolf mitgekommen war oder nicht. Er selbst hätte natürlich gut und gerne auf seine Anwesenheit verzichten können, aber Rebecca schien ihn mehr zu brauchen, als er erwartet hatte. Leider!

Rebecca schaute mit leerem Blick auf das Haus ihrer Großmutter. Es war das mit dem unordentlichen Garten. Die Fenster waren auch schon lange nicht mehr geputzt worden, die Gardienen nicht gewaschen. Rebecca schluckte. Ihre Großmutter musste schon länger krank gewesen sein. Abgesehen vom Dachboden hielt sie alles immer so sauber wie möglich. Sie liebte Ordnung.

"Wir sollten gleich zu ihr.", meinte Sam und nahm sie an der Hand, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ohne ihn auch nur einen einzigen Schritt tun würde. Seit sie das Flugzeug verlassen hatte, hatte sie keinen Ton gesagt, reagierte wie in Trance. Ihr Vater schien ihr einziger Halt zu sein, sehr zu Sams Missfallen. Sie kannte diesen Mann erst seit ein paar Monaten, ihn kannte sie fast ihr ganzes Leben. Und von wem ließ sie sich eher helfen? Sam hatte nie gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, aber er war wirklich und wahrhaftig eifersüchtig auf diesen Werwolf, der bedauerlicherweise ein viel zu guter Mensch zu sein schien, als dass er ihn wirklich hassen könnte.

Rebecca folgte ihm langsam, stoppte aber wieder, als sie eine Frau aus einem der anderen Häuser kommen sah. Sie ging die Veranda hinunter und eilte über den knirschenden Kies. "Ihr seid schon da?", fragte sie überrascht und öffnete das Türchen. "So schnell?" Ganz leicht konnte man ihren englischen Akzent heraushören.

Sam nickte. "Ja, wie du siehst, Mom.", sagte er und umarmte seine Mutter. "Wie geht es Mrs Sanford?" Er hatte seine Mutter noch in England angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass Rebecca und er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen würden, um Mrs Sanford zu sehen. Genaueres hatte er ihr nicht mitteilen können, da er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wann das Flugzeug landen und wann sie hier ankommen würden. Mit der Zeitverschiebung hatte er immer Probleme. Und nachfragen hatte er auch nicht können, weil sie mitten im Einchecken gewesen waren und keiner für solche Fragen Zeit gehabt hätte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie noch rechtzeitig kamen.

Sams Mutter seufzte. "Schlecht", erwiderte sie. "Die Ärzte haben sehr wenig Hoffnung." Ihr Blick fiel auf Rebecca, die wie ein Häufchen Elend dastand. "Es tut mir so Leid, Rebecca.", sagte sie und ging auf die junge Frau zu. Sie umarmte sie. Sams Mutter, Mrs Cunning, kannte Rebecca, seit diese ein Baby war. Sie war so etwas wie eine Ersatzmutter für das Mädchen geworden und hatte an ihrem Leben schon immer viel Anteil gehabt. Keine Woche war vergangen, in der die Kinder nicht mindestens einmal bei ihr gewesen waren. Sonst waren sie bei Mrs Sanford.

"Danke, Mrs Cunning.", murmelte Rebecca und versuchte tapfer, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Diesen Satz ständig zu hören machte nichts besser, sondern wühlte sie nur noch mehr auf. Schließlich war ihre Großmutter noch nicht tot, warum taten dann alle so, als wäre sie es doch?

Mrs Cunning ließ sie wieder los und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun der letzten Person zu. Erst dachte sie, es wäre ein Fremder, denn Sam hatte niemanden erwähnt, der mit ihnen reisen würde, aber der Mann stand viel zu nahe bei ihrem Sohn und vor allem bei Rebecca, um nicht zu der Gruppe zu gehören. Außerdem trieb sich um diese Zeit niemand mehr hier auf der Straße herum. Und dann drehte der Fremde den Kopf und Mrs Cunning fiel beinahe aus allen Wolken, als sie erkannte wer es war.

"Remus!"

Remus, der die drei nicht hatte stören wollen, hatte sich die Straße näher angeschaut. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Sarah ihm einmal ein Foto gezeigt hatte, das ihre Mutter ihr geschickt hatte, als sie hierher gezogen war. Trotz der Dunkelheit war Remus sich sicher, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Als er seinen Namen hörte und noch dazu diese Stimme, die ihm doch noch ziemlich bekannt vorkam, hob er überrascht den Kopf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn hier irgendjemand kannte.

Sam und Rebecca schauten sich verwirrt an. Woher kannte denn nun Sams Mutter Remus? Sie hatten angenommen, dass er noch nie hier gewesen war, besonders, weil Mrs Sanford sonst sicher seinen Namen gewusst hätte ... und sie hätte Rebecca sicher nicht angelogen. Aber woher wusste Sams Mutter diesen Namen? Sie hatte Rebeccas Vater in ihrer Gegenwart mit keiner einzigen Silbe erwähnt ...

Ungläubig schauten sich die beiden älteren Erwachsenen an. So ein Wiedersehen hatten sie nicht erwartet. Mrs Cunning hatte immer gedacht, er wäre tot. Dass er jetzt leibhaftig vor ihr stand ...

"Sally ...", murmelte Remus. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Ja, da ist sie wieder, die gute Sally. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch noch an sie erinnern (ansonsten einfach mal ein bisschen bei _Let's Dance _stöbern ;-)) Das Buch von dem Ginny gesprochen hat, war _Zeit im Wind _von Nicholas Sparks.


	16. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

**Vergangenheit und Gegenwart**

Flashback Anfang

_Sarah saß auf der Veranda und beobachtete gedankenversunken den Sonnenuntergang. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihrem nun schon immer rundlicher werdenden Bauch, über den sie (auf Anweisung von ihrer Mutter) eine Decke gelegt hatte. Es war inzwischen März geworden, der zehnte, um genau zu sein und der Schnee, der in den letzten Wochen verspätet gekommen war, schmolz rasch dahin._

_Sarahs Gedanken waren, wie so oft, bei Remus. Heute hätte er Geburtstag gehabt. Was sie wohl gemacht hätten, wenn er noch gelebt hätte? Eine Party vielleicht? Oder einfach nur ein Treffen bei Lily und James? Vielleicht hätten sie auch nur zu zweit gefeiert, aber normalerweise ließen sich die Rumtreiber keine Gelegenheit für eine Party nehmen, selbst in den schlimmsten Zeiten des Krieges. Zu Harrys Geburt hatte es ein tolles Fest gegeben und alle hatten für ein paar Stunden die grauenvolle Wirklichkeit vergessen._

_Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Weggang wünschte sich Sarah, noch Kontakt nach England zu haben. Sie hatte alle Verbindungen rigoros abgebrochen. Es wäre zu schwer für sie gewesen, auch nur mit einem einzigen zu sprechen. Genauso war es mit den Nachrichten. Sie hatte nichts wissen wollen, weder über Muggelnachrichten noch die der Zauberer. Nach Remus' Tod war alles unwichtig geworden._

_Aber jetzt fragte sie sich, wie es Lily und James mit Harry wohl ging. Ob sie sich immer noch verstecken mussten? Oder hatte der Schrecken vielleicht schon ein Ende? Sie hoffte es sehr für ihre beiden Freunde. Besonders James war nie gut im Abwarten gewesen. Er war ein Macher, dumm rumzusitzen und zu warten lag nicht in seiner Natur. Aber Harry und Lily würden ihn schon gehörig ablenken._

_Und Sirius? Musste er als Geheimniswarer immer noch untergetaucht sein? Für ihn musste das genauso schlimm wie für James sein, aber es war nun einmal nötig, für die Sicherheit von allen. Und irgendwann war es sicher vorbei und alle konnten wieder aufatmen. Auch Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft konnte nicht ewig andauern. Dafür würde Dumbledore schon sorgen._

_Sarahs Gedanken wanderten zu Remus' letztem Geburtstag im vorigen Jahr. Sie hatten im kleinen Kreis bei Lily und James gefeiert. Harry hätte beinahe die Torte, die sie mit viel Mühe gebacken hatte, heruntergeworfen, aber Sirius hatte sie geistesgegenwärtig gerettet, während Lily mit Harry geschimpft hatte, was Sirius wiederrum aufgebracht hatte, da er meinte, sein Patensohn wüsste schon, was er falsch gemacht hätte und würde es nächstes Mal mit Freuden wieder machen._

_Sarah hatte an Remus geschmiegt der ganzen Diskussion lachend zugesehen. Damals waren es zwar auch schon schwere Zeiten gewesen, aber sie hatte nie gedacht, dass es so enden würde. Damals hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass Remus immer bei ihr bleiben würde. Das Gefühl hatte sie schon gehabt, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, im Hogwartsexpress._

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever _

_And ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed _

_Und doch hatte er sie verlassen, auf die schlimmste Weise, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Damals hatte sie noch nichts von dem erwartet, was passiert war. Als sie elf Jahre alt gewesen war, war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Selbst als sie zwanzig war, war alles noch soweit okay gewesen. Sie war mit Remus zusammen und nicht schwanger gewesen. Aber nun war alles anders und keiner konnte es rückgängig machen._

_Damals hatte sie nicht erwartet, sich heute so alleine zu fühlen. Auch wenn sie gar nicht wirklich alleine war, was ihr schon allein die Tritte in die Nieren bewiesen. Und trotzdem, selten hatte sie sich einsamer gefühlt als heute._

_Sie seufzte und fröstelte. Langsam wurde es ihr zu kalt draußen. Mühsam hievte sie sich hoch und wollte ins Haus gehen, als sie laute Stimmen vernahm, die die Stille zerrissen._

_"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst!", rief eine Frauenstimme entnervt. Sarah kam sie irgendwie bekannt vor. Neugierig ging sie die Treppenstufen hinunter. Ein Umzugswagen stand vor dem gegenüberliegendem Haus._

_"Jetzt reg dich doch nicht auf, Darling!", erwiderte eine Männerstimme verzweifelt und beschwichtigend. "Das lässt sich doch alles reparieren."_

_"Hättest du gleich aufgepasst, dann müsste man jetzt überhaupt nichts reparieren!", zischte die Frau. Plötzlich war durchdringendes Babygeschrei zu hören. "Na vielen Dank auch! Jetzt hast du Sam geweckt!", sagte die Frau vorwurfsvoll. Kurz darauf hörte man sie zärtlich auf das Baby einreden._

_"Ich?! Du warst doch so laut!", sagte die Männerstimme entrüstet._

_Sarah verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Das musste ja ein sehr harmonisches Paar sein. Langsam watschelte sie über die Straße (zumindest kam es ihr vor, als würde sie watscheln) und um den Umzugswagen herum. Dort standen eine Frau, die einen Säugling auf dem Arm hatte und ein Mann, zu dessen Füßen ein Karton und lauter Scherben lagen. Beide wirkten mehr als nur gestresst._

_"Brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe?", erkundigte sich Sarah vorsichtig, um nicht auch noch ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen._

_Die Frau drehte kurz den Kopf und schüttelte ihn. "Nein, danke!" Sie wandte sich wieder um und holte Luft, um offensichtlich ihren Mann weiter zu beschimpfen, aber die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um. "Sarah?", fragte sie zweifelnd. "Sarah Sanford?"_

_Sarah nickte und fing an zu lächeln. "Sally Brandon!", erwiderte sie. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Stimme. Das war eine Frau, die keiner der Rumtreiber so schnell wieder vergessen hatte._

_Sally nickte. "Jetzt allerdings Sally Cunning.", berichtigte sie Sarah, drückte ihrem Mann ihr Kind in die Hand und ging zu der alten Schulkameradin. Vorsichtig, mit Rücksicht auf Sarahs schwangeren Bauch, umarmten sie sich. "Was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen. Ihre Wut war völlig verraucht. Sarah konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, was für Kopfschmerzen Sallys Stimmungsschwankungen Sirius bereitet hatten - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes._

_"Ich wohne bei meiner Mutter.", erklärte Sarah und deutete auf das Haus. "Und was ist mit dir?"_

_"Ich ziehe grade mit meinem Mann Ben hier ein.", erwiderte Sally. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Sarahs Leibesmitte. "Du hast ja sehr zugenommen.", stellte sie lachend fest._

_Strafend boxte Sarah ihr in den Arm. Sie waren in Hogwarts zwar nicht die besten Freundinnen gewesen, dazu hatten sie zu wenig miteinander zu tun gehabt. Aber da Sally eine von Sirius' Ex-Flammen war, in die er wohl wirklich ein kleines bisschen verliebt gewesen war, hatte sie auch manchmal an ihren Treffen teilgenommen. Das letzte war besonders spektakulär gewesen._

_"Ich hoffe, ich wirke nicht zu neugierig, aber ist das Kind von Remus?"_

_Sarah schaute traurig auf ihre Schuhe. Das heißt, sie wollte es nur, allerdings waren ihre Schuhe schon seit Wochen nicht mehr sichtbar. "Ja, ist es." Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch._

_"Und ist er auch hier?"_

_Sarah schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. "Ähm ... na ja ... eigentlich nicht. Er ... er ... also dass ...", druckste sie herum. Der Verlust musste deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar geworden sein, denn Sally nickte und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter._

_"Oh", hauchte sie. "Das tut mir Leid, Sarah. Er ist immer der Vernünftigste der Rumtreiber gewesen."_

_"Also, kann ich euch helfen?", wechselte Sarah eilig das Thema. Sie hatte heute schon viel zu viel an Remus gedacht. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es ihr weniger wehtat, wenn sie alleine über den Verlust nachdachte. Sie würde es nicht fertig bringen, mit jemandem wirklich über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen. Selbst mit Sally nicht, die die einzige hier war, die Remus persönlich kennen gelernt hatte._

_Sallys Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ja, kannst du." Sie ging wieder zu ihrem Mann Ben, der der Szene stirnrunzelnd zugesehen hatte. Sally nahm ihm das süße Baby wieder ab und gab es Sarah. "Es wäre toll, wenn du auf Sam aufpassen könntest, während wir den Kram ins Haus schaffen."_

_Sarah nickte. "Das mach ich sehr gerne." Der kleine Junge schaute sie mit großen Kulleraugen an und grabschte mit einem Patschehändchen nach Sarahs rundem Bauch. Schnell nahm sie seine Hand, damit er ihr nicht wehtat. Sam verzog seinen Mund zu einem zahnlosen Lächeln. Er war ein wirklich hübsches Baby._

_"Perfekt!", freute sich Sally und klatschte in die Hände. "Und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern, du angeblicher Mann!"_

Flashback Ende

"Sally Brandon", lächelte Remus und ließ die alte Bekannte wieder los. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch einmal zu Gesicht bekomme, nachdem du Sirius diese Sahnetorte ins Gesicht geschmettert hast." Auch wenn sein Freund ihm an dem Abend sehr Leid getan hatte, war die Situation doch viel zu lustig gewesen um sich nicht zu amüsieren. Sirius war letztendlich selbst schuld gewesen.

"Ging mir genauso. Ich hab's euch schon ziemlich übel genommen, dass ihr mir nichts gesagt habt.", erwiderte Sally lachend. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich kaum verändert. Ihre Augen funkelten so übermütig wie in Hogwarts, diesmal allerdings vor Freude und nicht vor Wut auf Sirius Black. Sie hatte zwar ein paar Falten mehr im Gesicht, aber Remus war sich sicher, dass sie längst nicht so alt aussah wie er.

Rebecca und Sam starrten sich verwirrt an. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung davon gehabt, dass ihre Eltern sich kannten. Und besonders Sam fragte sich, warum seine Mutter nie gesagt hatte, dass sie wusste, wer Beckys Vater war. Sie hatte doch gesehen, wie sehr sich seine beste Freundin Informationen über ihren Vater gewünscht hatte, wie sehr sie wissen wollte, wer er war! Und sie hatte geschwiegen. 22 Jahre lang hatte sie geschwiegen.

"Nur Sirius zuliebe, nur Sirius zuliebe.", erwiderte Remus. Sirius hatte sie damals wirklich angefleht, Sally nichts zu sagen. "Er war so froh, dass du das alles vergessen hast, wir wollten ihm das nicht antun. Ich hab ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass geht auf Dauer nicht gut, aber er hat eigentlich sehr selten auf mich gehört.", überlegte er.

"Das glaube ich.", sagte Sally lächelnd. Sirius Black war schon ein Kapitel für sich. "Aber was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, du bist tot. Zumindest hat Sarah damals gesagt, dass es so ist..."

Wenn Sally es sich recht überlegte, konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sarah jemals wirklich direkt gesagt hatte, dass Remus gestorben war. Vielleicht hatten sie sich auch nur aus irgendeinem Grund getrennt und er war lediglich für Sarah gestorben... Aber das war unmöglich, so wie Sarah ausgesehen hatte. So, wie Sarah ausgesehen hatte, sah man nach einer Trennung nicht aus, egal wie schmerzlich sie auch gewesen sein mochte.

Remus seufzte. "Es hat zwischen uns ein ziemlich großes Missverständnis gegeben. Und wie du siehst, bin ich nicht tot.", erwiderte er. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Dafür aber der Rest." Der Tod seiner Freunde tat immer noch weh.

"Das tut mir Leid.", sagte Sally ehrlich. "Das tut mir wirklich Leid, ich weiß, wie viel ihr euch bedeutet habt."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war nicht sein liebstes Thema. Manchmal vermisste er sie alle doch noch sehr. Aber es war eben nicht zu ändern. Der Tod war entgültig. "Ja, mir auch. Aber das Leben geht weiter." Selbst wenn der Schmerz ihn manchmal fast umgebracht hatte. Aber er hatte Dora und er war glücklich. Es hätte ihn viel, sehr viel schlimmer treffen können. Er konnte sich wahrlich nicht beschweren.

Sally nickte. "Also hat Becky dich doch noch gefunden. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.", stellte sie dann fest. Sie war drauf und dran gewesen, Becky von der Suche abzuhalten, als sie durch Sam von ihrem Vorhaben erfahren hatte, aber sie hatte Sarah versprochen, nichts zu sagen und eigentlich hatte Sally gehofft, dass Rebecca endlich Ruhe finden würde, wenn sie Beweise fand, die den Tod ihres Vaters bestätigten. Dass Remus doch noch lebte hätte sie nie geglaubt.

Sam riss dieser Satz aus seinen Gedanken. "Du wusstest also, wer ihr Vater ist und hast Becky nichts gesagt, Mom!", brauste er auf. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange sie nach ihm gesucht hat?!" Er konnte seine Mutter nicht verstehen. Er konnte sie wirklich nicht verstehen. Rebecca war so etwas wie eine Tochter für sie, hatte unzählige Male bei ihnen gegessen, übernachtet... Sie war ein Familienmitglied und seine Mutter ließ sie dermaßen im Regen stehen... Das war wirklich unglaublich! Wie konnte seiner Mutter es nur wagen, ihnen so etwas zu verschweigen?!

Sally hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ganz ruhig, mein Sohn!", erwiderte sie. "Sarah hat mich darum gebeten, nichts zu sagen. Keine Ahnung, warum. Das hat sie mir nie gesagt. Aber da Remus sowieso tot war, wie ich glaubte, dachte ich, dass es egal ist. Sarah hat mich nie um etwas anderes gebeten und das schien ihr wirklich wichtig zu sein. Ich glaube, sie hatte vor, es Becky selbst zu sagen. Dass sie bei der Geburt stirbt, konnte ja niemand ahnen.", verteidigte sich Sally. Sie hatte es Sarah versprochen und Versprechen brach man nicht! Sam hätte nichts anderes getan, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre und sie würde sich keine Vorwürfe von ihrem Sohn machen lassen, ganz egal, wie sehr sein Temperament dem ihren manchmal auch glich.

Rebecca nickte und legte Sam beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Schon okay", sagte sie. "Ich habe ihn ja schließlich gefunden." Ihr war diese Tatsache im Moment sowas von egal. "Und jetzt will ich zu Grandma, ihr könnt ja gerne noch weiterreden." Sie drehte sich um und ging nun schnellen Schrittes zu dem Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war.

"Verdammt", murmelte Sam. Das hatte er ja schon fast vergessen. Wie unsensibel war er eigentlich? Er rannte Becky nach. Sie sollte das nicht alleine durchstehen müssen.

Remus und Sally folgten mit einigem Abstand. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch zu Sarahs Mutter gehen sollte. Sie war schließlich schwer krank, er wollte sie nicht aufregen oder ähnliches. Er hatte ja absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren würde. Er wollte nur für seine Tochter da sein, nur deswegen war er hier.

"Es bedeutet ihr viel, dass du hier bist.", sagte Sally nach einer Weile, in der sie die Stufen zu dem Haus erklommen hatten. "Sie hat sich lange einen Vater gewünscht, genau wie eine Mutter. Wenigstens der eine Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen." Es hatte ihr immer das Herz zerrissen, wenn sie gesehen hatte, wie sehr Rebecca ihre Eltern gefehlt hatten. Sie und Ben hatten sich immer bemüht, für sie da zu sein, wenn sie ein Problem hatte, das sie nicht mit ihrer Großmutter besprechen konnte. Rebecca war die Tochter, die Sally sich immer gewünscht hatte. Die Schwester, die Sam nie gehabt hatte. Das Kind, das ihr und Ben immer verwehrt worden war, da sie nach Sams Geburt so starke Blutungen gehabt hatte, dass ihre Gebärmutter entfernt werden musste, damit sie nicht starb. Die Ärzte hatten es beinahe nicht geschafft, sie zu retten. Sarah hatte leider nicht so viel Glück gehabt.

Remus seufzte. "Ich wünschte, das wäre er schon eher. Aber Sarah hat nie etwas gesagt und dann war sie plötzlich weg, ich dachte, sie sei gestorben, weil nie wieder irgendeine Nachricht kam. Sie hätte das nie gemacht. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Jetzt weiß ich, wie das alles wirklich war." Er schluckte.

Sally nickte. "Es ist schade, wie das zwischen dir und Sarah gelaufen ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was vorgefallen ist, aber ihr habt immer als das Traumpaar gegolten, zusammen mit Lily und James." Die ganze Schule hatte in den letzten Wochen vor ihrem Abschluss nur von diesen zwei Paaren geredet, die auf dem Maiball zusammen gekommen waren. Auch wenn sie sich für die vier wirklich freute, hatte Sally dieses ganze Gerede am Ende wirklich nicht mehr hören können. Es hatte weitaus wichtigere Dinge in der Welt gegeben.

"Aber die zwei hatten auch nicht sehr viel Glück. Wurden von Voldemort ermordet.", sagte Remus bitter.

"Was?!" Sally sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder? Potter und Evans? Das kann doch nicht sein!" Wieso wusste sie nichts davon? Wieso hatte ihr das niemand gesagt? Wieso hatten die Zeitungen davon nichts berichtet?

Aber es hatte so viele Tote gegeben, so unglaublich viele, dass die amerikanischen Zeitungen sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatten, jeden einzelnen Tod namentlich abzudrucken. Besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Voldemort keine Gefahr auf diesem Kontinent dargestellt hatte und das Interesse hierzulande ziemlich klein gewesen war. Sie konnte sich nur daran erinnern, die Schlagzeile gelesen zu haben, dass Voldemort in die Knie gezwungen wurde, aber ihre Wehen hatten eingesetzt, bevor sie den Artikel hatte lesen können und nach der Geburt hatte sie wirklich keinen Kopf mehr für den schwarzmagischen Zauberer gehabt. Das war ein großer Fehler gewesen. Aber Sarah hatte auch nichts gesagt...

Remus nickte. "Leider doch. Hier scheint man wirklich nicht viel aus England mitbekommen zu haben."

"Anscheinend nicht mal das Geringste.", erwiderte Sally. "Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, bevor ich zu Ben hierher gekommen bin, war, dass Lily und James sich verstecken mussten. Aber, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich das alles nicht mehr wirklich mitverfolgt, ich wollte nur noch zu meinem Mann nach Amerika und weg von dem ganzen Krieg.", gestand sie.

Anfangs war sie sich bei dieser Entscheidung unglaublich feige vorgekommen, schließlich war sie niemals diejenige gewesen, die irgendwelchen Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg gegangen war, aber sie war auch nie jemand gewesen, der einfach so sein Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt hätte. Ihre Eltern waren jung bei einer Explosion in der Muggelwelt gestorben und sie hatte großen Respekt vor dem Tod. Und als sie dann schließlich Ben, einen jungen Amerikaner, bei einer Fortbildung kennen gelernt und ein Jobangebot in den Vereinigten Staaten bekommen hatte, hatte sie in England nichts mehr gehalten. Ihre Familie war tot, ihre große Liebe auf einem anderen Kontinent, es hatte nichts mehr gegeben, was sie noch in England gehalten hätte. Und diese Entscheidung, die sie damals getroffen hatte, hatte sie nie bereut. Ihre Familie war das Kostbarste auf der ganzen Welt.

Remus nickte. Wer weiß, wenn er diese Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, vielleicht wäre er auch ausgewandert. Aber für Werwölfe war das damals keine Möglichkeit gewesen. Sarah war wegen ihm in Großbritannien geblieben, wegen ihm und ihrer besten Freundin Lily, die auch nicht so einfach aus dem Land verschwinden konnte, zum einen, weil James dieser Flucht nie im Leben zugestimmt hätte - denn er war niemand, der vor einer solchen Herausforderung einfach abgehauen wäre - und zum anderen, weil sie nirgendwo sicher gewesen wären. Voldemort hatte Harry gewollt und er hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihn auch zu kriegen, egal, wo sie sich verstecken würden, ob in London oder Timbuktu.

"Ich kann dich gut verstehen, Sally.", erwiderte er. "Wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, ich wäre mit Sarah auch am liebsten so weit wie möglich vor dem Krieg geflohen. Ich hab nie gewollt, dass ihr irgendetwas zustößt." Und letztendlich war es doch seine Schuld gewesen. Sarah war gestorben, weil sie von ihm schwanger gewesen war, weil sie sein Kind bekommen hatte, weil er so dämlich gewesen war, nicht richtig zu verhüten. Er hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht und er würde sich das nie verzeihen.

Sally seufzte. "Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Du kannst es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, Remus." Tröstend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es war offensichtlich für sie, dass er nicht vom Krieg sprach, sondern besonders davon, dass Sarah bei der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben war. "Sarah hat sich sehr auf Becky gefreut, Remus. Sie war dein letztes Geschenk für Sarah, hat sie mir einmal erzählt. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass du sie nicht ganz alleine gelassen hast. Auch wenn du ihr unglaublich gefehlt hast." Sie schluckte, als sie sich an die Momente mit ihrer verstorbenen Freundin erinnerte. "Ich glaube, die Schwangerschaft war das Einzige, was ihr die Kraft gegeben hat, überhaupt noch weiterleben zu wollen, Remus. Rebecca hat Sarah damals gerettet."

Remus starrte Sally stumm an. Es schien ihm unmöglich zu sein, irgendetwas zu sagen. Er blinzelte und wandte den Blick schließlich von ihr ab. Das Thema Sarah ging ihm wohl immer noch sehr nahe.

/-/

Während Remus und Sally mehr oder weniger in Erinnerungen schwelgten, stieg Rebecca bereits die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Grandma hoch. Sam war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Vor der Zimmertür stoppte sie plötzlich, er konnte gerade noch verhindern, in sie hineinzurennen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute Rebecca auf die Tür. Langsam hob sie die Hand, um anzuklopfen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde. Und ob sie überhaupt sehen wollte, was in diesem Zimmer auf sie wartete. Aber sie war den ganzen Weg hierher geflogen, zusammen mit Sam und Remus, um ihre Großmutter zumindest noch einmal zu sehen, sollte es zu schlecht um sie stehen. Sie konnte jetzt unmöglich einen Rückzieher machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das sonst bereuen würde.

Sie schluckte, als sie ein schwaches "Herein" hörte. Jetzt war es zu spät, um umzukehren. Hilfesuchend drehte sie sich zu Sam, der hinter ihr stand. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, aber ihr fehlte immer noch der Mut, um dieses Zimmer zu betreten. Es war wirklich armselig, da hatten alle ihre Freunde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um sie so schnell wie möglich hierher zu bringen und jetzt war sie zu feige, um ihre sterbende Großmutter ein letztes Mal zu sehen.

Sam streckte schließlich die Hand aus, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte, und strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie plötzlich in seine Arme zog und fest an sich drückte. "Du schaffst das schon, Becky.", murmelte er ihr überzeugt zu. "Du schaffst das."

Rebecca nickte und versuchte krampfhaft, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sie sich schließlich von ihrem besten Freund und öffnete dann so leise wie möglich die Tür. Wie erstarrt blieb sie erneut stehen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war erschreckend: Ihre Großmutter lag in ihrem Bett und war weißer als ein Laken. Sie war unglaublich dünn geworden, man konnte beinahe alle Knochen sehen und sie schien unglaublich müde zu sein.

Rebecca wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber sie wusste, dass es das auf jeden Fall nicht gewesen war. Ihre Großmutter war eine starke, stabile Frau, die nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Sicher, Rebecca hatte in den letzten Jahren bemerkt, dass das Alter auch an ihr Spuren hinterließ. Ihr Blut war nicht durch und durch magisch, ihr Vater, Rebeccas Urgroßvater, war ein Muggel gewesen und deshalb hatte von Anfang an festgestanden, dass ihre Großmutter sicher nicht älter als hundert werden würde. Neunzig wäre schon ein erschwingliches Alter für sie gewesen. Aber sie war doch noch nicht mal achtzig! Rebecca hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie sich so früh von ihr würde verabschieden müssen.

"Grandma", brachte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme heraus und kam langsam näher. Das alles kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Als sie gegangen war, war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen und jetzt ... jetzt stand sie vor den Scherben, die sie zurückgelassen hatte. Ihre Großmutter war alles, was sie hatte und das wurde ihr nun genommen.

Mrs Sanford blickte ihre Enkelin schwach lächelnd an. "Becky, Liebes. Du hättest nicht kommen müssen.", sagte sie sehr leise. Sie schien keine Kraft mehr zu haben. Diese starke Frau war so schwach geworden, wie Rebecca sie nie hatte erleben wollen.

"Natürlich hätte ich das, Grandma!", widersprach Rebecca sofort und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der am Bett stand. Was hatte ihre Grandma denn gedacht, was sie tun würde? In England auf eine Nachricht von ihrem Tod warten und einfach so weitermachen wie immer? Wie könnte sie das tun? Sie hätte es sich nie verziehen, ihre Großmutter nicht noch einmal zu sehen. Selbst wenn sie sie so sehen musste, schwach und krank. Aber Rebecca hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie ihrer Großmutter zum letzten Mal in die Augen gesehen hätte, als diese voller Angst um sie gewesen waren. Angst um sie, weil sie einfach gehen und nach ihrem Vater suchen musste.

Eine Krankenschwester befand sich im Zimmer. Sie kümmerte sich um die kranke Frau. Weil sie selbst nicht da gewesen war, um für Mrs Sanford zu sorgen. Becky schluckte und kämpfte wieder gegen die Tränen, als sie Mrs Sanfords knochige Hand nahm. Sie war kalt. Die sonst immer so warme Hand fühlte sich an wie ein Eisklumpen.

"Dein Leben spielt sich nicht mehr hier ab. Du hast jetzt ein neues Leben, ein Leben ohne mich.", sagte Mrs Sanford. Rebecca schaute sie verwundert an und öffnete den Mund. Das war doch überhaupt nicht wahr! Nur weil sie jetzt in England wohnte, dort Freunde hatte, einen Vater und eine Arbeit, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass sie ihr Leben jetzt ohne ihre Großmutter lebte! Aber dann versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wann sie Mrs Sanford das letzte Mal angerufen hatte. Ohne bestimmten Grund, einfach nur, um ihre Stimme zu hören. Sam genauso. Und ihr wurde klar, dass ihre Grandma absolut Recht hatte. Oh Merlin, war sie egoistisch! So schrecklich egoistisch. Sie hatte nur noch an sich gedacht, alles andere war ihr völlig egal gewesen. "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Liebling. Es ist nur normal. Deine Mutter war auch so. Du bist erwachsen geworden. Und das ist gut so.", versuchte Mrs Sanford ihre Enkelin zu beruhigen. Sie drückte ganz schwach Beckys Hand.

"Ich wollte dich nicht im Stich lassen.", erwiderte Rebecca betroffen. Eine einzelne Träne konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet?

"Das hast du nicht.", lächelte Mrs Sanford. "Bestimmt nicht. Mir tut es Leid, dass ich dir jetzt so weh tue." Sie wirkte so unglaublich klein und hilflos. Schrecklich hilflos. Und nach allem, was Rebecca ihr zugemutet hatte, nach allem Schmerz, den sie ihr bereitet hatte, nach allem, was passiert war, fühlte sich ihre Großmutter jetzt noch schuldig, weil das Unvermeidliche passierte. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Wirklich nicht.

"Schon in Ordnung", murmelte Rebecca beschämt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sonst erwidern sollte. Natürlich tat ihr ihre Großmutter weh, indem sie starb, aber dafür konnte sie schließlich nichts und Rebecca wollte ihr keine Schuldgefühle einreden. Mrs Sanford trug schließlich keine Schuld. Es war nur Rebeccas Schuld. Sie hätte niemals gehen dürfen.

"Ist es nicht.", erwiderte Mrs Sanford entschieden. Rebecca seufzte. Sie kannte sie viel zu gut. "Ist es nicht, und das weißt du." Ihre Großmutter hob eine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Und es ist auch nicht deine Schuld, Becky. Egal, was du dir da jetzt einredest, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es war unvermeidlich, dass ich irgendwann sterbe, das hätte niemand verhindern können, selbst du nicht." Mrs Sanford verstummte schwer atmend.

Rebecca legte ihre andere Hand auch noch auf die ihrer Großmutter. "Darüber solltest du nicht nachdenken, Grandma. Du solltest dich lieber darauf konzentrieren, schnell wieder gesund zu werden.", schlug sie vor. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie dieses Gespräch anstrengte.

"Ich werde nicht wieder gesund, Becky.", widersprach sie. "Dazu ist es zu spät."

Rebecca schaute sie aus wässrigen Augen an. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das hier konnte doch nicht das Ende sein. Das ging einfach nicht!

"Aber ... aber ..." Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu Sam, der im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war, als moralische Unterstützung. Auch er schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste genauso wenig, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. "Ich sollte vielleicht mal nach meinem Dad sehen.", sagte sie schließlich, weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel. Sie hielt es nicht mehr im Zimmer aus, mit dem Gedanken daran, dass dies das letzte Mal war. Dass sie nie wieder mit ihrer Großmutter würde sprechen können. Sie nie wieder würde lachen sehen können. Nie wieder Geschichten von ihrer Mutter erfahren würde.

"Dein Vater ist hier?" Mrs Sanford schaute die beiden jungen Erwachsenen erstaunt an. "Er hat dich begleitet?" Interesse blitzte in ihren stumpfen Augen auf, die einmal so strahlend gewesen waren.

Rebecca nickte. "Ja. Er ist unten mit Mrs Cunning. Sie sind wohl zusammen zur Schule gegangen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe." Sie hatte dem Gespräch ihres Vaters und Sams Mutter nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt, aber so viel hatte sie auch noch mitbekommen. Und wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, ihre Großmutter _hatte _erwähnt, dass Mrs Cunning und ihre Mutter sich aus der Schule kannten. Wieso hatte sie nur nicht früher daran gedacht?

Mrs Sanford nickte. "Das hätte ich mir denken können. Sally kannte Sarah ja auch noch aus der Schule.", sprach sie aus, was Rebecca gedacht hatte. Sie machte eine Pause, weil ihr das Sprechen zunehmend schwerer fiel. Kurze Zeit später versuchte sie es erneut. "Meinst du, du könntest ihn kurz hoch bitten?", versuchte sie es schließlich. "Bevor ich sterbe, würde ich deinen Vater gerne noch kennen lernen."

"Grandma ...", fing Rebecca an. Sie wünschte sich, ihre Großmutter würde zuversichtlicher sein. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sich nicht einfach mit der Tatsache abfand, sondern kämpfte. Aber sie wusste wahrscheinlich auch nicht erst seit gestern, wie es um sie stand. Und sie wusste wahrscheinlich ebenfalls, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, zu kämpfen. Sie hatte ihr Leben gelebt und sie würde nichts bereuen. Zumindest hoffte Rebecca das. Sie wünschte sich, dass ihre Großmutter wenigstens in Frieden würde sterben können, wenn schon nicht mehr.

"Bitte", unterbrach Mrs Sanford sie. Schweren Herzens nickte Rebecca und verließ das Schlafzimmer ihrer Großmutter. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder, gefolgt von Remus, der sehr unbehaglich dreinblickte. Sally stand im Flur und wartete. Sam entschloss sich, sich zu seiner Mutter zu gesellen und die Familie alleine zu lassen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

"Guten Abend", sagte Remus unsicher. Was sollte er zu der Mutter seiner Jugendliebe schon groß sagen? _Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Ihre Tochter geschwängert und dann alleine gelassen habe?_

"Sie sind also Sarahs große Liebe.", stellte Mrs Sanford lächelnd fest und schaute ihn prüfend an. Remus schluckte, als er ihren Blick spürte. War er eine Enttäuschung für Sarahs Mutter?

"Ja.", seufzte er schließlich. "Es tut mir Leid, dass alles so gekommen ist. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders gelaufen.", sagte er schließlich und kam etwas näher. Ganz entfernt ähnelte diese Frau der Frau, die er einmal auf einem Foto bei Sarah gesehen hatte. Er hatte bedauert, sie niemals kennen gelernt zu haben, aber sie war schon vor ihrem Schulabschluss nach Amerika gezogen. Und vielleicht war es besser, dass sie ihn nicht gekannt hatte. Er war alles andere als ein Traumschwiegersohn.

"Es hatte alles seine Richtigkeit.", erwiderte Mrs Sanford leise. "Alles ist so gekommen, wie es kommen musste. Ich bin froh, dass Becky endlich ihren Vater gefunden hat." Sie machte eine Pause. "Sie ist nicht mehr alleine auf der Welt, wenn ich jetzt sterbe." Remus warf seiner Tochter einen unsicheren Blick zu. Jetzt hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung mehr, was er sagen sollte. Aber vielleicht hatte Mrs Sanford Recht und es war Schicksal. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund passierte. Vielleicht war es wirklich so. "Wir haben uns schon einmal gesehen, nicht wahr? Sie waren dieser unscheinbare nette Junge am Bahnhof, oder?", sagte sie dann plötzlich nach einigen Minuten Stille.

Remus nickte, überrascht, dass sie sich noch erinnerte. Er war damals doch erst zwölf gewesen. Es war so lange her...

"Ja, das war ich." Er lächelte leicht. "Und Sie waren diese nette Frau, die mir vorgeschlagen hat, mich nach Hause zu bringen, sollten meine Eltern nicht mehr auftauchen."

Auch Mrs Sanford lächelte. Zumindest versuchte sie es. "Ja. Aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass dieser kleine Junge Beckys Vater ist, obwohl ich mich immer gefragt habe, wo ich diese Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte ... abgesehen von dem Foto, das Sarah von Ihnen hatte."

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht allzu enttäuscht.", sagte er, bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Sarahs Mutter von ihm enttäuscht war. Nicht, nachdem sie 22 Jahre lang sein Kind großgezogen hatte.

Mrs Sanford schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, "Nein. Warum sollte ich? Ich bin froh, dass Sie meine Tochter so glücklich gemacht haben. Auch wenn die Geschichte zwischen Ihnen Beiden ein trauriges Ende genommen hat. Sie war glücklich. Und das ist alles, was ich wissen muss."

"Ja, darüber bin ich auch froh.", murmelte Remus. Sie hatte Recht. Sarah und er hatten das Beste aus der kurzen Zeit gemacht, die ihnen geschenkt worden war. Selbst wenn er sich Vorwürfe machte, weil sie gestorben war, er bereute es nicht, mit ihr zusammen gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte ihm damals Hoffnung geschenkt, sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich wie ein Mensch fühlte und nicht wie ein Monster. Ohne sie hätte er den Krieg damals nicht so gut überstanden. Ohne sie hätte er nie so glücklich mit Dora sein können. Sarah selbst war ein Geschenk gewesen und sie hatte ihm auch noch Rebecca geschenkt. "Ich sollte besser wieder gehen.", sagte er dann laut. "Sie wollen sicher mit Becky alleine sein." Er ging wieder zur Tür. Seine Tochter würde die Zeit mit ihrer Großmutter brauchen. Viel war ihnen zusammen leider nicht mehr vergönnt.

"Danke", flüsterte Becky ihm zu und lächelte traurig. Remus nahm kurz ihre Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Er wünschte wirklich, er könnte mehr für sie tun, aber das war eine Situation, die sie alle einmal durchstehen mussten. Keiner lebte ewig. Und auch wenn sie jetzt schwach aussah, Remus war sich sicher, dass Rebecca es schaffen würde. Immerhin hatte sie seine Gene und er hatte in seinem Leben schon mehr geschafft als er je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Mrs Sanford entging diese kleine Geste nicht. Sie lächelte zufrieden. Rebecca würde nicht alleine sein.

/-/

"Mom, woher genau kennst du Beckys Vater?", erkundigte sich Sam bei seiner Mutter, als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus waren. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, Remus und Rebecca alleine bei Mrs Sanford zu lassen. Sam widerstrebte es sehr, seine beste Freundin und ihre sterbende Großmutter mit diesem Werwolf alleine zu lassen, besonders weil er wusste, dass Becky ihn brauchte, aber ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, die Familie alleine zu lassen.

Familie.

Ein Wort, das er nicht mal im Traum mit einem Werwolf in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass Rebecca ihn als Familie ansah. Und er brachte es nicht über sich, noch einmal mit ihr über diese Ansicht zu diskutieren, nicht, wenn dieser Werwolf die einzige Familie war, die sie sehr bald noch haben würde. Sie liebte ihn und sie brauchte ihn, das war offensichtlich nach den letzten Stunden, selbst für Sam.

Und so schlimm, wie Sam ihn sich im ersten Moment vorgestellt hatte, als Becky ihm erzählt hatte, was ihr Vater war, war er gar nicht. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihn nach ihrer ersten Begegnung sogar sympathisch gefunden hatte. Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich mit dem ersten Eindruck bei einem Menschen täuschte.

Und auch wenn er nett aussah und es ihm nach allem, was er in den letzten Stunden von ihm gesehen hatte, immer schwerer fiel, dieses Monster in ihm zu sehen, dieses gefährliche, blutrünstige Monster, das sie mehr als einmal intensiv im Unterricht behandelt hatten und von dem hier in Amerika niemand eine gute Meinung hatte, konnte er dennoch nicht vergessen, dass Rebeccas Vater eines war. Diese Seite konnte nicht einfach ignoriert werden, auch wenn Rebeccas Mutter, sie selbst und auch die Frau des Monsters es anscheinend taten. Sie war das, was ihn ausmachte. Ganz egal, was Harry sagte oder was Becky dachte.

"Aus der Schule.", erwiderte Mrs Cunning. "Wir waren in verschiedenen Häusern, meistens hatte ich nicht viel mit ihm zu tun, aber kennen tat ihn eigentlich jeder, weil er zu den Rumtreibern gehörte. Vier Jungs, die sehr gerne Streiche spielten und so manchen Lehrer in den Wahnsinn trieben." Ein nostalgisches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, als sie sich an diese Zeit erinnerte.

"Tatsächlich?" Sam war überrascht. Der Werwolf schien nicht der Typ für sowas zu sein. "Das hätte ich von ihm nicht erwartet."

Sally lachte. "Er war auch nicht gerade der Drahtzieher der Aktionen, sondern eher der Vernünftigste der ganzen Gruppe. Er war es auch, der Vertrauensschüler geworden ist. Er hat immer versucht, seine Freunde von den besonders schwachsinnigen Sachen abzuhalten, aber sein Erfolg war da eher sehr mäßig."

"Und was war mit diesem Sirius, von dem ihr gesprochen habt?", fragte Sam verwirrt. Jetzt bereute er es, nie etwas von den Geschichten seiner Mutter aus ihrer Jugend gehört haben zu wollen, denn der Name sagte ihm überhaupt nichts.

"Sirius war einer der Drahtzieher. Der andere war sein Freund James. Beide waren gute Freunde von Remus. Ich bin ein paar Mal mit Sirius ausgegangen, aber dann hab ich irgendwann entdeckt, dass er noch mit mindestens fünf anderen Mädchen gleichzeitig ausgegangen ist. Ich bin sauer geworden, wollte ihn anbrüllen, er hat mich aus Versehen k.o. geschlagen und ich hatte Gedächtnisschwund. Nicht viel, aber ich hab vergessen, dass ich mich jemals mit ihm getroffen hatte."

"Ah ja", murmelte Sam. Er war sich nicht ganz so sicher, ob er das wirklich hören wollte. Aber wer wollte schon etwas über das Liebesleben seiner Mutter erfahren? Es war schon ekelerregend genug, sich vorzustellen, dass seine Eltern... _es _taten. Er bemühte sich, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen.

"Ein paar Jahre später wurde er zum Junggesellen des Monats gewählt, ich hab mich mit ihm getroffen und fand ihn sehr nett. Ein paar Wochen waren wir sogar zusammen, doch bei einem Abendessen in einem Restaurant zusammen mit seinen Freunden Lily und James und Remus und Sarah, ist mir plötzlich wieder eingefallen, was damals in Hogwarts passiert ist und ich hätte ihm beinahe die Torte vom Nachbarstisch ins Gesicht geworfen. Remus konnte mich gerade noch besänftigen. Es wäre auch wirklich eine Verschwendung gewesen, die Torte von unbekannten Menschen zu missbrauchen. Also hab ich ihm die ins Gesicht geworfen, die bei uns auf dem Tisch stand." Sie lächelte erinnerungsselig. "Kurz darauf habe ich dann das Jobangebot aus Amerika bekommen, deinen Vater getroffen und Sirius aus meinem Leben gestrichen." Sie seufzte.

Das klang wirklich nach dem Temperament seiner Mutter.

"Du mochtest Remus, oder?", fragte Sam, obwohl gar kein Zweifel bestand. Sie hätte ihn nie im Leben so umarmt, wenn sie ihn nicht gemocht hätte. Aber sie wusste bestimmt auch nicht, dass er ein Werwolf war. Ein gefährliches Monster.

Sam schluckte und bemühte sich, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Ohne Becky fiel es ihm unglaublich schwer, diesen Hass zu unterdrücken. Wenn Becky dabei war, versuchte er zumindest, dieses Monster als Mensch zu sehen. Er wollte sie nicht noch mal verlieren, er konnte sie nicht noch mal verlieren. Die Stunden nach ihrem Streit waren einige der schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen, das würde er nicht noch einmal durchstehen können.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er zu so viel Hass fähig war. Aber die Berichte über diese skrupellosen Werwölfe, die vor nichts und niemandem Halt machten, gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Es gab eine Zeit, in der es einige Werwölfe in der Nähe von New York gegeben hatte und er hatte selbst miterlebt, wie viel Kummer sie Menschen bereiten konnten. Er würde das Gesicht seiner damaligen Freundin nie vergessen, als diese erfahren hatte, dass ihre kleine Schwester, ihre unschuldige fünfjährige kleine Schwester einem solchen Monster zum Opfer gefallen war. Sie war nie wieder die Selbe gewesen.

Und schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass so ein Monster jetzt alleine mit Becky und ihrer hilflosen Großmutter war... Er brauchte alle Selbstbeherrschung die er hatte, um nicht wieder umzukehren. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Becky im Moment nichts passieren konnte. Der Vollmond war schließlich noch weit weg.

Sally nickte. "Ja. Ich kannte ihn nicht besonders gut, aber er ist trotzdem sehr liebenswert." Sie öffnete die Haustür. Mutter und Sohn betraten das Haus. Sam schloss die Tür hinter sich.

_Liebenswert_. Seine Mutter wusste definitiv nicht, was für ein Monster sie da umarmt hatte. Was für einer Gefahr sie alle ausgesetzt waren. Auch wenn diese Gefahr niemand außer ihm sehen wollte. Weder Harry, noch Rebecca, noch die Frau von diesem Monster. Die Frau, die auch noch ein Kind von diesem Etwas bekam. Ein Kind! Wie sie diesen Gedanken ertragen konnte, war ihm unerklärlich. Was das wohl für eine Missgeburt sein würde...

Siedend heiß fiel ihm dann wieder ein, dass Rebecca ja auch ein Kind von dem gleichen Monster war. Und sie war alles andere als eine Missgeburt. Sie war nett und freundlich, liebenswert, mitfühlend, großherzig, wunderschön... Ohne sie konnte er sich sein Leben nicht vorstellen. Sie war seine beste Freundin. Die Welt war definitiv besser durch sie. Und wenn durch ein Monster etwas so wunderbares leben konnte, konnte es dann wirklich solch ein Monster sein? Er sah doch wirklich nicht danach aus... Aber trotzdem, der erste Schein konnte trügen.

"Weißt du auch, dass er ein Werwolf ist?" Diese Frage konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

Sally starrte ihn mehrere Sekunden lang stumm an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein. Das wusste ich nicht. Aber es erklärt einiges.", sagte sie dann völlig ruhig, wandte sich zur Haustür ab und verriegelte eben diese, wie jeden Abend.

"Du bist nicht erstaunt oder hast Angst?" Diese Reaktion verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere an diesem Tag. Sie kannte doch die ganzen Werwolfsgeschichten, kannte die Gefahr, das Unberechenbare, den Schrecken, den sie verbreiteten. Und sie war nicht mal erschrocken? Seine Mutter, die so ein Temperament hatte, dass sie Exfreunden Torten von fremden Menschen ins Gesicht werfen konnte?! Sie stand da so gelassen, als hätte er ihr mitgeteilt, dass es morgen regnen würde. Und selbst darüber konnte sie sich mehr aufregen, weil sie Angst um ihre Blumen hatten, die zu starken Regen nicht vertrugen.

Er konnte sie nicht verstehen.

"Nein. Warum sollte ich auch?", widersprach Sally verwundert. Sam riss die Augen auf. War sie wahnsinnig geworden?! Das lag ja wohl auf der Hand! "Remus ist Remus. So einfach ist das. Ich mochte ihn, bevor ich das wusste, warum sollte ich ihn danach nicht auch noch mögen?"

"Aber-" Sam fehlten die Worte. Rebecca, okay, sie war vertrauensselig, manchmal auch naiv und er war immerhin ihr Vater. Ihre Reaktion konnte er sich erklären, wenn auch nicht wirklich verstehen. Aber seine Mutter?! Seine Mutter, die sich so über den Präsidenten von Amerika aufregen konnte, diese politische Null, war so völlig ruhig. Es konnte ihr doch nicht egal sein, dass dieser Remus ein Werwolf war.

"Sam, vielleicht bist du noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen.", erwiderte sie schließlich, weil sie sein Unverständnis bemerkte. "Aber man verurteilt gute Menschen nicht wegen der Fehler, die sie haben und für die sie nichts können. Jeder Mensch hat Fehler. Und einer von Remus' ist eben, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich beispielsweise bin stur, sehr schnell jähzornig, sehr bestimmend und rechthaberisch. Dein Vater liebt mich trotzdem, auch wenn er mich wegen diesen Eigenschaften sicher manchmal umbringen möchte."

"Aber ... aber das kann man doch nicht vergleichen.", stotterte Sam. Er starrte sie an, als ob er sie noch nie vorher gesehen hätte. Er kannte diese Frau nicht...

"Natürlich kann man das.", erwiderte Sally nur.

/-/

Verschlafen kam Rebecca in einem großen T-Shirt und Schlafanzughosen die Treppe hinunter. Ihre blonden Haare waren noch etwas zerzaust und sie rieb sich müde die Augen. Noch nie hatte sie Remus mehr an Sarah erinnert. Noch nie hatte sie ihrer Mutter so ähnlich gesehen wie in diesem Moment. Und doch konnte er auch so viel von sich selbst in ihr erkennen. Sie war wirklich ein Wunder.

"Warum hast du denn auf dem Sofa geschlafen?", wollte Becky wissen, nachdem sie ihn auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer entdeckt hatte. Sie lächelte ihm schwach zu, bevor sie sich neben ihm niederließ. "Du hättest ruhig in das Gästezimmer gehen können. Oder in Moms Zimmer." Sie gähnte. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht und die Zeitverschiebung hatten ihr ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste nicht, wo welches Zimmer ist.", erklärte er. "Deine Mutter hat nie etwas von diesem Haus erzählt, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es existierte. Sie hat nur mal erwähnt, dass ihre Mutter jetzt in den USA lebt. Und ich wollte dich und deine Großmutter nicht stören, deshalb dachte ich, das Sofa ist die beste Wahl." Er hatte niemandem irgendwelche Umstände bereiten wollen, besonders nicht gestern Abend. Und das Sofa war wirklich bequem. Er hatte schon wahrlich schlechtere Schlafplätze gehabt.

Rebecca nickte und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist.", murmelte sie.

"Ich hab's wirklich gerne gemacht, Rebecca.", erwiderte Remus und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. "Sehr gerne." Sie nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. Für ihn war es ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie ihn brauchte. Dass sie ihn in einer solch schweren Situation brauchte. Dass sie ihm so sehr vertraute, obwohl er in den letzten Monaten nichts getan hatte, was dieses Vertrauen rechtfertigte. Es tat ihm unglaublich Leid, dass seine Tochter im Moment so sehr leiden musste und auch, dass es sich mit Dora so hatte streiten müssen, aber wenigstens war dieses eine Problem gelöst und er konnte für Rebecca so da sein, wie es ein Vater sein sollte.

"Hast du dich noch mit deiner Grandma unterhalten?", wollte er dann wissen. Er hoffte, dass sie sich wenigstens richtig hatte verabschieden können, denn Mrs Sanford hatte nicht stark genug gewirkt, um noch sehr lange weiter zu leben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nur so lange durchgehalten, um ihre Enkelin noch ein letztes Mal sehen zu können.

Er bewunderte diese starke Frau, die die Kraft gehabt hatte, nach dem plötzlichen Tod ihrer Tochter so gut für ihre Enkelin zu sorgen. Diese Frau hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Sie hatte schon lange damit gerechnet und sie schien bereit dafür zu sein. Wie hatte Albus immer gesagt? Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer. Und Mrs Sanford war gut vorbereitet. Aber trotzdem würde ihr Verlust wehtun. Der erste große Verlust in Rebeccas Leben. Er wünschte, er könnte etwas tun.

"Nicht wirklich. Sie war schon ziemlich schwach. Ich habe lange an ihrem Bett gesessen und ihr noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Irgendwann ist sie eingeschlafen. Dann bin ich in mein altes Zimmer gegangen. Die Schwester ist bei ihr geblieben." Sie schluckte. Remus umarmte sie etwas fester. Dankbar schloss sie die Augen. "Ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen.", murmelte sie nach ein paar Minuten so leise, dass er sie beinahe nicht verstanden hatte. "Ich hätte öfter anrufen sollen. Ich hätte sie öfter besuchen kommen sollten. Ich hätte sie hier nicht so alleine lassen sollen mit allem. Ich hab ihr mal versprochen, immer für sie da zu sein, wie sie es für mich auch war. Ich habe es gebrochen." Sie verstummte und schaute ihn aus gequälten Augen an. Er konnte nur erahnen, wie schwer ihr diese Gedanken zu schaffen machen mussten.

Remus wischte sanft eine Träne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Du musst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, Rebecca. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es versteht. So ist der Lauf des Lebens, jedes Kind zieht irgendwann aus und beginnt ein neues Leben. So war es immer und so wird es immer sein. Sie hat bestimmt schon damit gerechnet.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es wenig Sinn hatte. Solche Gefühle verschwanden nicht so einfach, egal, wie ungerechtfertigt sie waren.

"Das hat sie mir auch gesagt.", murmelte Rebecca zweifelnd. Sie schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. Wie er erwartet hatte. Sie war ihm viel zu ähnlich. Seine Schuldgefühle waren auch immer noch da, egal wie oft Dora oder Harry oder auch Molly ihm versicherten, dass er nicht schuldig war. Er wünschte, er könnte ihnen glauben. Aber so einfach war das nicht.

"Na siehst du.", erwiderte Remus. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, wenn sie gar nicht nötig sind.", sagte er dennoch. Vielleicht, vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja glauben. Sie musste ja nicht alle schlechten Eigenschaften von ihm übernommen haben.

"Ich kann aber nicht anders. Ständig taucht dieser Gedanke auf, dass es mein Fehler ist.", widersprach sie ihm. Er schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

"Es ist aber nicht dein Fehler. Er war es nie und wird es auch nie sein. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass sie so krank geworden ist. Es ist traurig, natürlich, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld! Das darfst du dir nicht einreden. Du kannst nichts dafür." Das war der Lauf der Natur. So sollte es sein, so war es richtig. Mrs Sanford hatte ein langes und schönes Leben, selbst wenn es manchmal bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen war - aber welches Leben war das schon? Rebecca hätte nicht verhindern können, dass Mrs Sanford erkrankte. Sie wurde nicht viel zu jung aus dem Leben gerissen, weil sie den falschen Leuten vertraut hatte, starb nicht bei der Geburt eines Kindes, das sie nie hätte bekommen dürfen und wurde auch nicht von ihrer Cousine ermordet, obwohl sie eigentlich geschützt im Haus hätte bleiben sollen. Rebecca hätte es nicht verhindern können. Es gab rein gar nichts, was sie hätte tun können. Remus konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das irgendwann verstehen und akzeptieren würde.

"Aber ich bin für ihren Tod verantwortlich!", widersprach Rebecca stur.

Remus seufzte traurig und schaute sie ernst an. "Becky, jeder Mensch muss einmal sterben. Sterben gehört zum Leben dazu, es ist eine Erfahrung, die wir alle einmal machen müssen. Und wir können nur hoffen, dass wir sie später als früher machen. Ich kannte viele Menschen, die viel zu früh gestorben sind, die noch viel vorhatten, die ihr Leben noch längst nicht gelebt hatten. Und deine Großmutter hat ihr Leben gelebt. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon sehr viel früher gestorben, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Du hast ihr einen Grund gegeben zu leben, genau wie du deiner Mutter einen Grund gegeben hast." Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Sarah aufgegeben hätte, wenn sie nicht schwanger gewesen wäre. Die Tagebucheinträge waren eindeutig. "Becky, wenn du für irgendetwas verantwortlich bist, dann dafür, dass sie nicht aufgegeben und weitergelebt haben."

Rebecca schaute ihn lange an. Dann nickte sie schließlich und umarmte ihn so fest wie noch nie zuvor.

Sie ließen sich erst wieder los, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst löste Rebecca sich von Remus und schaute ängstlich, aber auch entschlossen zu der Schwester, die die Treppe herunterkam. Diese wirkte sehr müde und schaute die kleine Familie mitleidig an. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Weder Remus noch Rebecca mussten fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Rebecca schaute lange auf die Frau und auf einmal fing sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen an.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Der verwendete Ausschnitt ist aus dem Lied _Cry _von Mandy Moore.


	17. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit

**Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit**

"Was soll ich damit nur machen?", murmelte Rebecca vor sich hin und schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um. Bis jetzt war ihr nie aufgefallen, wie groß dieser Raum tatsächlich war. Wie groß das ganze Haus war.

Es war ein Tag nachdem ihre Großmutter gestorben war. Den vorigen Tag hatte sie nur mit Sams und Remus' Hilfe überstanden. Sie waren für sie da gewesen ohne großartig viel zu sagen. Es war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte. Sie konnte nicht über ihre Gefühle sprechen, noch nicht. Sie hatte ja noch große Probleme damit, zu begreifen, dass ihre Großmutter wirklich tot war.

Am Abend war sie völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen, aber trotzdem von Alpträumen heimgesucht worden. Heute war sie bereits beim Notar gewesen, um es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Mrs Sanford hatte ihr alles vermacht, was sie besaß. Und alles, was sie besaß, war dieses Haus.

"Du kannst damit machen, was du willst.", erwiderte Remus, der seinen Blick prüfend durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen ließ. "Aber lass dir Zeit. Es ist eine wichtige Entscheidung, die sollte gut überdacht und nicht überstürzt werden.", fügte er hinzu. "Nicht, dass du es später bereust."

Rebecca nickte abwesend. Es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. Ihre Großmutter war tot und sie hatte das Haus geerbt. Ihr Leben hatte sich schlagartig um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie wieder zurück nach England gehen? Sollte sie hier bleiben, in ihrem Elternhaus, wo sie aufgewachsen und jahrelang mit ihrer Großmutter gelebt hatte? Wo alles so voller Erinnerungen war, die ihr jetzt so unglaublich schmerzhaft vorkamen ...

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, was Grandmas Wille gewesen wäre. Ob sie gewollt hätte, dass ich in diesem Haus bleibe oder ob ich auch woanders hätte hingehen können." Rebecca seufzte und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Wieso hatte ihre Großmutter ihr nie gesagt, dass sie das Haus erben würde? Okay, es war das naheliegendste, sie war schließlich die einzige Verwandte, aber trotzdem! Wollte ihre Großmutter, dass sie das alles hier verkaufte? Dass fremde Menschen in dem Haus herumliefen, wegen dem sie nach Amerika gezogen war? Konnte sie selbst es ertragen, wenn fremde Menschen hier wohnten? Alles veränderten? Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung.

"Ich glaube, sie wollte nur, dass du glücklich bist.", erwiderte Sam leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Rebecca schloss die Augen und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Angenehme Wärme durchströmte sie. Aber abgesehen davon, dass sie sich jetzt ein wenig besser fühlte, sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie tun sollte. "Mach das, von dem du denkst, es sei das Richtige." Er klang so zuversichtlich. Er zweifelte nicht an ihr.

"Wenn ich nur wüsste, was das Richtige ist." Rebecca lehnte sich an ihn, er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich sicher. Als ob die harte Realität sie hier nicht einholen könnte. Als ob alles gut wäre. Was würde sie nur ohne ihn tun? Wie hatte sie jemals mehrere Monate in England ohne ihn sein können? Wie würde sie jemals wieder ohne ihn sein können?

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es irgendwann wissen wirst.", flüsterte Sam ihr zu. Er strich ihr sanft durch das Haar. Sie wollte, dass er sie nie wieder losließ. Sie wollte ihre Augen nie wieder öffnen. In diesen Armen könnte sie an diesem Ort den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen. Und alles andere komplett ignorieren. "Du schaffst das schon, Becky."

"Danke." Rebecca drehte sich in seinen Armen um und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wusste, dass sich dieser Wunsch nie erfüllen würde. Wusste es spätestens dann, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat und seine Arme von ihrem Körper fielen. Die Kälte kroch wieder in ihr hoch und sie schlang schützend ihre eigenen Arme um sich.

"Ich glaub, ich lass euch zwei dann mal alleine. Meine Mom hat das Abendessen sicher bald fertig.", sagte er schnell und ging schon rückwärts in Richtung Haustür. Irgendwie wirkte er plötzlich nervös. Sie meinte sogar, dass er rot geworden war. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur am Licht der untergehenden Sonne. "Wenn du willst, kann ich später nochmal vorbeischauen."

Rebecca nickte. "Das wäre sehr lieb von dir." Wenn es nach ihr ging, würde er gar nicht erst gehen. Aber er hatte sein Leben hier und sie konnte nicht verlangen, dass er das wegen ihr aufgab. Sie war dankbar, dass er die letzten beiden Tage so für sie da gewesen war. Mehr konnte sie wirklich nicht verlangen, beste Freundin hin oder her.

Sie warteten, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel, dann wandte sich Remus an seine Tochter. "Becky, ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber läuft da irgendetwas zwischen euch beiden?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie sah ihm an, wie unangenehm ihm diese Frage war. Aber er wollte eine Antwort haben. Eine Antwort, die ganz klar auf der Hand lag. Auch wenn es, zumindest wenn es vor einigen Jahren nach ihr gegangen wäre, eine andere Antwort wäre.

"Nein. Da läuft nichts.", stellte sie klar und bemühte sich, jegliche Enttäuschung, die sie aus diesem Grund jemals verspürt hatte, aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten.

Remus nickte lächelnd. "In Ordnung." Dann schüttelte er nachdenklich den Kopf. "Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr du mich manchmal an deine Mutter erinnerst."

Rebecca schaute ihn fragend an. Was meinte er damit? "Was willst du damit sagen?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.

Remus schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Nichts weiter. Wenn du sagst, da ist nichts, dann ist da auch nichts. Du musst wissen, wie es in dir aussieht."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste, wie es in ihr aussah, zumindest hatte sie es einmal gewusst, aber danach hatte er ja gar nicht gefragt. Er hatte wissen wollen, was zwischen ihnen _war _und nicht, was sie sich einmal gewünscht hätte, dass es da wäre.

"Ich mache uns was zu essen.", schlug Remus vor, als sie nichts erwiderte.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger.", erwiderte Rebecca.

"Aber du musst etwas essen. Du hast seit gestern kaum etwas angerührt, das ist nicht gut.", sagte Remus so väterlich autoritär wie er nur konnte. Allerdings fiel es ihm sichtlich schwer. "Meinetwegen kann ich auch nur Pudding machen, aber irgendetwas muss du essen."

Rebecca seufzte und nickte. Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er war schließlich extra wegen ihr hier. "Na gut.", lenkte sie ein und folgte ihm in die Küche. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht schlecht, irgendwas zu essen. Auch wenn sie überhaupt keinen Hunger hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche und ließ ihre langen Beine baumeln. Ihre Grandma hatte das nie gemocht...

Rebecca schluckte und betrachtete ihren mittellangen schwarzen Rock auf der Suche nach einem weniger traurigen Thema. "Wie war das eigentlich mit dir und Mom?", fragte sie schließlich. Sie strich sich einige blonde Haare zurück, die sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst hatten. Das war zwar auch ein trauriges Thema, aber der Anfang ihrer Geschichte musste nicht unbedingt ein Drama sein. Sie hatten sicherlich auch glückliche Zeiten erlebt. Und es konnte nicht schaden, etwas von diesem Glück zu erfahren, nach dem sie ihn nie gefragt hatte, wie ihr jetzt einfiel.

"Was?", fragte Remus überrascht und schaute sie vom Kühlschrank her an. Er war gerade dabei, die benötigten Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. "Was meinst du?"

"Na, wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt, wie seid ihr zusammen gekommen ... sowas eben.", versuchte sie zu erklären und legte ihren Kopf schief. "Bitte!" Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber plötzlich wollte sie unbedingt wissen, was passiert war, wollte wissen, wie es zwischen ihren Eltern gewesen war, mehr als alles andere.

Remus seufzte ergeben. "Na schön." Er stellte die Zutaten neben den Herd und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Topf. Währenddessen fing er an zu erzählen. "Zum ersten Mal getroffen habe ich deine Mutter im Hogwartsexpress - dem Schulzug." Sarah nickte. Ihre Großmutter hatte von dem Zug berichtet. Sie schluckte wieder und zwang sich, ihm zuzuhören. Auch wenn sie wissen wollte, was alles geschehen war, ihre Gedanken drifteten doch immer wieder zu ihrer Großmutter...

"Es war die erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts und ich war schrecklich aufgeregt. Aufgeregter als die meisten wahrscheinlich, da es jahrelang nicht möglich gewesen war, dass ich überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehen konnte. Ich kam gerade von der Toilette, als ich mit deiner Mutter zusammenstieß. Sie hatte sich damals schon etwas mit Lily angefreundet, Harrys Mutter. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil Sarahs Großvater, dein Urgroßvater, auch ein Muggel war und sie so einiges gemein hatten. Sie lächelte mich an und fragte, ob ich aus so aufgeregt wäre und da war plötzlich meine ganze Aufregung verschwunden. Wie weggezaubert. Dann sind die beiden weitergegangen und ich hab sie erst nach der großen Auswahlzeremonie wieder gesehen. Sie sind auch nach Gryffindor gekommen. Das war meine erste Begegnung mit deiner Mutter. Nicht sehr eindrucksvoll, aber ich erinnere mich gerne daran. Auf jeden Fall lieber als an die Prügelei von James und Sirius.", seufzte er.

"James und Sirius haben sich geprügelt?", fragte Rebecca überrascht. "Ich dachte, die zwei wären so gute Freunde gewesen." Durch Harry hatte sie viel über die Freunde ihres Dads erfahren und der hatte nie erwähnt, dass die beiden sich einmal nicht verstanden hatten.

"Das waren sie nicht immer.", erwiderte Remus und rührte in einem Kochtopf herum. "Anfangs haben sie sich gehasst wie die Pest. Bei jeder Gelegenheit haben sie sich angegegiftet. Als sie einige Zauber beherrscht haben, haben sie sich damit bekämpft. Unser Schlafsaal sah oftmals aus wie ein Schlachtfeld." Er lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte.

"Aber ... aber warum denn?", fragte Rebecca ungläubig. "Sie kannten sich doch noch gar nicht richtig, oder?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich kannten sie sich nicht. Aber ihr Ruf eilte ihnen voraus. Du musst wissen, dass Sirius der älteste Spross einer schwarzmagischen reinblütigen Familie war und James war ein Aurorensohn, was einer der Gründe war, warum James alle schwarze Magie gehasst hat wie nichts anderes. Und die Blacks waren praktisch die Schwarzmagier schlechthin. Es war klar, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte. Besonders dann, als Sirius - entgegen aller Erwartungen - nach Gryffindor kam und nicht nach Slytherin."

"Und wie kam es, dass sie so gute Freunde wurden?", fragte Rebecca gespannt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass da so viel dahinter steckte.

"Nun ja, durch ihre Streitereien bekamen sie sehr häufig Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und so haben sie sich auch schon mal in die eine oder andere gefährliche Situation hineinmanövriert, aus der sie sich dann gegenseitig retten mussten. Was da alles passiert ist weiß ich gar nicht so genau und ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Irgendwann haben sie dann gemerkt, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht ganz so sind, wie sie dachten und haben sich dann angefreundet. Schließlich haben sie es auch geschafft, Peter und mich in ihre verrückten Aktionen mit reinzuziehen und so wurden wir dann mit der Zeit Freunde. Oder besser gesagt hatten wir alle einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Richtige Freunde wurden wir erst, nachdem sie entdeckt haben, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Sie haben mich nicht abgelehnt, sie haben versucht, mir zu helfen. Dass ich sie hatte, das war das größte Glück überhaupt.", seufzte Remus. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr er seine Freunde vermisste.

"Und wie war das mit dir und Mom?", kam Rebecca auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. Die Geschichte um seine Freunde klang zwar auch sehr spannend, aber sie interessierten doch mehr die Details, die ihre Mutter betrafen.

"Wir wurden Freunde.", erwiderte er und probierte von seiner Kochkunst. Er nickte zufrieden. "Nicht unbedingt die besten, aber wir wurden Freunde, die sich manchmal bei den Hausaufgaben helfen, Zauberschach spielen und Freistunden miteinander verbringen, wenn niemand anders da ist, mit dem man sich unterhalten kann. In der fünften Klasse kam Sarah dann mit ihrem Freund Jack zusammen und sie galten als eines der Traumpaare schlechthin in Hogwarts. Sie waren fast ständig zusammen, wodurch wir weniger Kontakt miteinander hatten. Dafür habe ich mich mehr mit Lily angefreundet. Wir waren beide Vertrauensschüler. Das wiederum hat James ziemlich aufgeregt, der seit dem Ende der vierten Klasse ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte." Remus lachte. "Er warf mir sogar vor, ihn zu hintergehen. Glücklicherweise war Lily dann mit einem Sechsklässler aus Ravenclaw zusammen und James' Wut richtete sich fortan auf diesen armen Jungen. Der gute Prongs war noch nie in jemanden so verknallt wie in Lily." Remus seufzte.

"Und was war mit dir?", erkundigte sie Rebecca gespannt. "Hattest du auch 'ne Freundin?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin zwar mit ein paar Mädchen ausgegangen und hatte manche auch ganz gerne, aber ich habe immer Schluss gemacht, bevor es zu ernst werden konnte. Ich wollte nicht verletzt werden, wenn sie herausfanden, dass ich ein Werwolf war und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollten. Natürlich hätte es nicht immer so laufen müssen, aber meine Angst war einfach zu groß. Je weniger ich sie an mich heranließ, desto weniger konnte ich verletzt werden."

Rebecca nickte. "Das ist verständlich." Wenn auch ziemlich traurig. Und wahrscheinlich hätten einige Mädchen auch gar nichts gegen diese Tatsache einzuwenden gehabt, wenn sie ihn näher kennen gelernt hätten. Rebecca war es unbegreiflich, wie man ihren Vater _nicht _mögen konnte.

"Für meine Freunde war es das nicht. Ich hab mich oft mit Sirius deshalb gestritten, der einfach nicht verstehen konnte, warum ich mit niemandem zusammen sein wollte. Er war schon mit mindestens einem Drittel der weiblichen Hogwartsbewohnerinnen zusammen gewesen. Für ihn war das einfach unbegreiflich. Naja, wir sind eben einfach zu verschieden gewesen." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "So ging das dann bis zur siebten Klasse weiter. Sarah war mit Jack zusammen, Lily hatte kein Interesse an James und verabredete sich mit anderen, während sie sich immer lautstark mit ihm stritt, Sirius schlief mit so vielen Mädchen wie möglich und ich ließ niemanden wirklich an mich ran. Dann kam der Moment in dem Dumbledore den beiden Schulsprechern, Lily und James, verkündete, dass sie die Ehre hätten, zusammen den Maiball zu eröffnen. Völlig verzweifelt baten sie Sarah und mich um Hilfe, ihnen beim Tanzen lernen zu helfen. Ich hab leichtsinnigerweise zugestimmt, weil ich dachte, es würde nicht länger als einen Nachmittag dauern. Beide konnten nämlich mehr als gut tanzen. Aber leider hat das nicht so hingehauen, wie Sarah und ich uns das vorgestellt haben und wir waren praktisch die nächsten beiden Wochen dazu verdammt, ihnen zu helfen."

"Das klingt ja nicht gerade toll.", meinte Rebecca und nahm die Schüssel Pudding entgegen, die Remus ihr reichte, sowie einen Löffel. Sie probierte und nickte anerkennend. Sie fragte sich, wann ihre Eltern denn nun zusammen gekommen waren. Denn wenn sie alles richtig verstanden hatte, dann war ihre Mom immer noch mit diesem Jack zusammen.

"Das war's auch nicht. Wir haben alles mögliche versucht. James hat mit Sirius geübt, Sarah und ich haben vorgetanzt, nichts hat geklappt. Sarah hatte dann auch noch andere Sorgen. Sie und Jack haben sich getrennt, weil ihre Beziehung nicht mehr das war, was sie früher einmal gewesen ist. Wir zwei haben dann noch etwas mehr Zeit zusammen verbracht. Sie tat mir Leid. Außerdem habe ich es genossen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein."

"Und dann?" Jetzt kam der Teil, der sie wirklich interessierte.

"Tja, dann kam der Ball. Lily und James tanzten atemberaubend, die Stimmung war unglaublich gut. Sarah und ich haben zusammen getanzt, sie hat mir gestanden, dass sie wusste, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und dann ... ja, dann haben wir uns geküsst."

"Wie - einfach so?", fragte Rebecca überrascht. Sie hatte gedacht, es wäre romantischer gewesen, mit Blumen und Kerzenschein und einem Pferd und was sonst noch so dazu gehörte. Das sie sich einfach auf einem Ball geküsst hatten, kam ihr irgendwie langweilig vor. Und dass ihre Mutter auch noch gewusst hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war, fand sie sehr verwirrend.

"Sirius hatte mich am Nachmittag des Balles gefragt ob und was zwischen mir und deiner Mutter liefe. Ich habe das natürlich vehement abgestritten, aber mich dann doch gefragt, ob nicht irgendetwas an der Behauptung dran sein könnte und dann ist es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Irgendwo habe ich die Gefühle für sie schon vorher wahrgenommen, aber immer so gut wie möglich verdrängt, um mich vor einer weiteren Enttäuschung zu bewaren. Als Sarah mir auf dem Ball sagen wollte, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein will, war ich zwar erfreut, dass sie meine Gefühl erwiderte, aber ich hatte Angst. Hätte sie nichts von meinem Geheimnis gewusst, wir wären nie zusammen gewesen." Nachdenklich blickte er sie an. "Und ich glaube, ich selbst hätte nie den Mut aufgebracht, es ihr zu sagen. Meine Angst wäre zu groß gewesen. Es war wirklich gut, dass sie eine so aufmerksame Freundin war."

"Hast du es irgendwann bereut, mit Mom zusammen gewesen zu sein?", fragte Rebecca vorsichtig. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob sie diese Antwort hören wollte. Die Frage war ihr herausgerutscht.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Trotz der dunklen Zeiten war es eine der schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens. Ich habe es nie bereut, mit Sarah zusammen zu sein, sie hat mich glücklicher gemacht, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber mir tut es Leid, sehr Leid, dass ich sie am Ende so unglücklich gemacht habe, dass sie wegen mir so leiden musste und dass sie mit der Schwangerschaft völlig allein dagestanden hat."

"Du hast sie sehr geliebt, hmm?" Es war nicht zu übersehen und es gab ihr Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass auch für sie die große Liebe irgendwo da draußen war und auf sie wartete. Dass sie vielleicht auch irgendwann einmal Glück haben würde und diesen Menschen fand.

Remus nickte. "Ja. Ja, das habe ich."

"Und deine Frau? Was ist mit der?", fragte sie dann zögerlich. Sie stellte die leere Schüssel neben sich. Sie hatte den ganzen Pudding verdrückt, ohne es zu merken. Zu spannend war diese Unterhaltung.

"Dora liebe ich auch sehr. Sie ist das Beste, was mir seit Jahren passiert ist. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne ihre Verrücktheit und Liebe machen würde." Rebecca nickte traurig. Es kam ihr vor, als würde ihr Dad ihre Mom mit dieser Tonks betrügen, auch wenn das natürlich Schwachsinn war. "Ich liebe deine Mutter noch immer, Becky.", fügte Remus hinzu, als er ihren Blick sah. "Ich werde sie wahrscheinlich immer lieben. Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass ich mein Leben nicht mehr alleine verbringen muss, dass ich noch einmal jemanden gefunden habe, der mich liebt, wie ich bin." Rebecca nickte erneut. Das Gefühl von gerade eben war verschwunden. Ihr Dad war glücklich, und darauf kam es an. Ihre Mutter hätte das sicher so gewollt. Und auch wenn sie wütend auf diese Frau war, wütend, weil sie es ihnen so schwer gemacht hatte, freute sie sich doch für ihren Vater. Denn er war glücklich mit ihr, auch das war nicht zu übersehen. Und so schlimm konnte sie nicht sein, wenn ihr Dad sie liebte und wenn sie ihn trotz allem auch liebte.

"Ich freu mich für dich.", sagte sie schließlich ehrlich. "Es ist gut, dass du glücklich bist."

Remus umarmte sie. "Du wirst es sicher auch wieder." Dankbar drückte sie sich an ihn, bis er sich wieder von ihr löste.

Rebecca zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das bezweifle ich momentan.", murmelte sie. Auch wenn sie es sich wünschte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es Recht hatte, nichts erschien ihr im Moment unwahrscheinlicher, als irgendwann wieder glücklich zu werden. Richtig glücklich.

Remus strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Vertrau mir, irgendwann wirst du sicher wieder glücklich sein.", versicherte er ihr. "Ich wurde es auch wieder und ich habe schon sehr viele Menschen verloren, die mir sehr wichtig waren. Alle meine Freunde, deine Mutter, meine Eltern und viele Bekannte. Ich habe es trotzdem geschafft, wieder glücklich zu werden, auch wenn es sehr lange gedauert hat." Rebecca versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln. "Wenn es etwas gibt, dass du von deiner Mutter und mir geerbt hast, dann ist es das."

/-/

"Also ich finde dass sieht aus wie ein Niffler, der einen Kopfstand versucht.", murmelte Ron und hielt Tonks' neuestes Ultraschallbild gegen das Licht. Dann drehte er es etwas. "Oder vielleicht doch wie ein Kröter mit Hippogreifkopf..." Er legte den Kopf schief und starrte das Bild nachdenklich an.

"Gib das her!", rief Dora beleidigt und riss Ron das Bild wieder aus der Hand. "Ich möchte mal sehen, für was du dein Baby halten wirst!" Sie verstaute das Bild wieder sorgfältig in ihrer Handtasche und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Blick war tödlich und ihre Haare wurden giftgrün.

Ron spuckte vor Schreck seinen Feuerwiskey wieder zurück in das Glas. "Mein - Was?!", fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen und warf Hermine einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. Harry und Ginny lachten. Ron schaute sie verwirrt an. Er konnte beim besten Willen nichts komisches an dieser Situation erkennen.

"Bevor du gleich in Ohnmacht fällst, Ron, ich bin nicht schwanger.", beruhigte Hermine ihn. Ginny prustete los, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders sah.

"Das wusste ich doch die ganze Zeit!", behauptete Ron jetzt beleidigt. "Macht euch nur lustig über mich." Er streckte Ginny die Zunge heraus, weil sie nicht aufhören wollte zu kichern.

"Mit Vergnügen", erwiderte sie und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. "Ich finde dein Baby wunderschön, Tonks.", fügte sie dann hinzu. "Es ist wirklich süß, auch wenn man nicht viel erkennen kann."

"Wisst ihr was? Die nächsten Ultraschallbilder zeig ich euch einfach nicht und wir machen euch dann später über eure Kinder lustig, einverstanden?", schlug Dora vor und erntete empörte Rufe von allen Seiten. Sie grinste. Ihre Haare wurden wieder knallpink. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück.

"Wie wäre ein Themenwechsel?", schlug Hermine vor. Alle nickten. "Gut, was macht die Arbeit, Harry?", nahm sie dann das Naheliegendste, von dem sie wusste, dass es immer irgendetwas zu berichten gab.

"Nicht viel.", erwiderte dieser und lehnte sich zurück. "Im Moment ist nicht viel los. Wir jagen schon wochenlang irgendwelchen Hinweisen hinterher, aber immer wenn wir denken, dass wir jemanden kriegen, ist wieder keiner da und wir treffen höchstens irgendwelche Penner. Das Beste ist noch, dass Tonks jetzt immer die Wochenberichte schreiben muss, seit sie nicht mehr an den Einsätzen teilnehmen darf."

"Diese Berichte sind dämlich.", erwiderte Dora genervt. "Kein Mensch liest sie. Sie verschwinden im Archiv und das war's dann. Keiner schaut sie sich je wieder an. Das ist einfach nur Zeit- und Pergamentverschwendung, mehr nicht!"

"Wem sagst du das, Dora?", erwiderte Harry. "Wir mussten die früher auch oft schreiben. Ich persönlich finde allerdings, dass du das so gut machst, dass du das ab jetzt immer machen könntest, auch wenn du nicht mehr schwanger bist.", sagte er verschmitzt grinsend.

"Oh nein, Potter, vergiss es!", brauste Dora auf. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen waren wirklich immer sehr interessant mit anzusehen. "Und wenn ich zum Minister muss, um das zu verhindern, ich werde diese Berichte nicht mehr schreiben, wenn dieses Würmchen erst mal draußen ist.", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Hast du was von Remus gehört?" Ginny stellte ihr Glas ab und musterte die Freundin gespannt. Sie selbst hatte keine Verbindung mit Becky gehabt, seit diese nach Amerika geflogen war, denn Rebecca hatte natürlich ihr Handy in ihrem Zimmer hier liegen lassen und die Festnetznummer von Mrs Sanford hatten sie nicht. Remus selbst hatte kein Handy. Und Ginny machte sich langsam Sorgen, was alles in Amerika passiert war. Es war schließlich schon drei Tage her, seit ihre Mitbewohnerin, deren bester Freund und Remus London verlassen hatten. Sie war richtig erleichtert, als Dora nickte. Endlich Informationen!

"Ja. Er hat mich heute Mittag angerufen. Rebeccas Großmutter ist gestorben und er bleibt noch ein paar Tage in Amerika, um ihr zu helfen.", berichtete Tonks und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen, als sie die betroffenen Mienen um sie herum sah. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine kannten Rebecca alle persönlich und wussten, wie sehr sie ihre Großmutter brauchte. Sie selbst hatte einfach nicht die richtige Bindung zur Tochter ihres Mannes, um so mitfühlend zu sein wie die anderen vier und sie verfluchte sich selbst immer mehr dafür, dass sie es so weit hatte kommen lassen. Sie war so blöd gewesen, so unglaublich dumm, dass sie Remus Treffen mit seiner Tochter verboten hatte. Und noch dümmer war sie gewesen, als sie ihm nicht schon viel früher gesagt hatte, dass er mit seiner eigenen Tochter nicht heimlich telefonieren musste, dass er sie treffen konnte, wann immer er wollte, dass er sie auch mit zu ihnen nach Hause bringen konnte, damit sie Rebecca ebenfalls kennen lernen konnte. Sie war so bescheuert gewesen! Rebecca hätte ihre Beziehung nie auseinander gebracht. Remus liebte sie, bekam mit ihr zusammen ein Kind, war ihr Mann. Sie konnte ihm doch unmöglich vorwerfen, dass er für seine Tochter, von der er über zwanzig Jahre lang nichts gewusst hatte, ein Vater sein wollte. Dora war entschlossen, Rebecca kennen zu lernen, sollte sie nach England zurückkehren. Diese arme junge Frau hatte schließlich niemanden mehr außer ihren Vater...

Allerdings wusste sie, dass ihr das schwerer fallen würde, als sie sich jetzt einzureden versuchte. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass er mit einer anderen Frau zusammen gewesen war, mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hatte, eine andere Frau geliebt und sogar ein Kind mit ihr hatte. Es war völlig irrational, dass sie darauf eifersüchtig war und dass sie Rebecca dafür die Schuld gab. _Rebecca! _Die konnte schließlich am allerwenigsten dafür. Dora schluckte. Sie hasste es, wenn sie ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, wenn sie Achterbahn fuhren und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Aber so verlief eben ihre Schwangerschaft. Ihre Hormone waren in Aufruhr. Aber sie hoffte inständig, dass sie es schaffen würde, diese Gefühle zu überwinden, denn weder Rebecca noch Remus hatten solche Gefühle verdient.

"Wann genau er zurück kommt, weiß er noch nicht, aber er meinte, spätestens zur Geburt sei er wieder hier." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und strich liebevoll über ihren gerundeten Bauch. Sie hoffte, dass das nur ein Scherz ihres Mannes gewesen war, schließlich war der Geburtstermin noch mehr als drei Monate entfernt und so lange konnte und wollte sie nicht ohne ihn sein. Sie brauchte ihn, das Baby brauchte ihn und er brauchte sie ebenfalls.

"Das tut mir Leid für sie.", sagte Ginny traurig. "Ihre Grandma war lange Zeit die einzige Person, die sie noch hatte. Jetzt hat sie zwar Remus, aber trotzdem wird es für sie so sein, als ob sie ihre komplette Familie verloren hätte." Sie griff nach Harrys Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen. Mit seinem Daumen strich er sanft über ihren Handrücken.

Dora wischte sich schnell über die Augen, als sie diese liebevolle Geste beobachtete und hoffte inständig, dass sie bald wieder in den Armen ihres Lieblingswerwolfs liegen konnte.

"Ja, Rebecca hat es nicht leicht.", erwiderte Harry. Auch er war betroffen. Genau wie Ron und Hermine. "Aber das wird schon wieder werden. Das Leben geht weiter, auch wenn es sehr schwierig sein kann ohne die geliebten Menschen. Aber Becky ist stark genug, sie wird es sicher schaffen." Sie musste es schaffen.

/-/

"Und du bist dir sicher?", fragte Rebecca schon mindestens das zehnte Mal und drehte sich erneut zu Remus um. Sie konnte nicht wirklich begreifen, dass er das tun wollte. Unschlüssig hielt sie einen Zimmerschlüssel in der Hand. Sie wusste selbst nicht, ob sie das wirklich tun sollte. Tun konnte.

Remus nickte. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich kann auch selbst aufschließen, wenn du lieber alleine sein-"

"Nein!", unterbrach Rebecca ihn harscher als gewollt. "Entschuldige.", sagte sie schnell. "Ich mach das schon. Ich muss das machen." Sie drehte sich wieder um. Lange schaute sie einfach nur auf die Tür, bis sie es fertig brachte, die letzten beiden Schritte zu machen, um den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken. Sie schluckte. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich dem Türschloss näherte.

Jahrelang hatte sie mit sich gerungen, hatte unzählige Male mit dem Schlüssel vor dieser Tür gestanden, alleine oder auch mit ihrer Großmutter, aber sie hatte es nie fertig gebracht, hinein zu gehen. Es tat so weh. Auch wenn sie der Tod ihrer Mutter sonst nicht besonders traurig machte - schließlich hatte sie sie nie kennen gelernt - sie wusste, dass, wenn sie dieses Zimmer betrat, alles unglaublich real werden würde, ihre Mutter kein Phantom von Fotos und aus Erzählungen mehr war. Auch wenn sie sich sonst begierig auf Informationen über ihre Mutter stürzte, sie hatte Angst, dass der Schmerz sie überwältigen würde.

Aber Remus hatte gefragt, ob er das Zimmer sehen könne, als er davon erfahren hatte, und diesen Wunsch konnte sie ihm nicht abschlagen. Und wenn er es schaffte, den Raum zu betreten, dann würde sie das auch hinkriegen. Er hatte Sarah persönlich gekannt, war so lange mit ihr zusammen gewesen, hatte sie geliebt. Rebecca liebte ihre Mutter natürlich auch, aber ihre Bindung war trotzdem längst nicht so stark wie die zwischen Remus und Sarah. Aber wenn er es konnte, sie konnte es auch. Außerdem war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass sie nicht noch mehr Schmerz empfinden konnte als sie es bereits tat. Und wer wusste schon, was sie mit dem Haus noch anstellen würde, vielleicht würde es das Zimmer bald nicht mehr geben.

Rebecca spürte plötzlich Remus' Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Unglaubliche Kraft breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, ausgehend von seiner Hand. Als sie das befreiende Klicken des Schlosses hörte, atmete sie erleichtert durch.

"Okay.", murmelte sie, atmete tief durch und ging langsam in das Zimmer. _Du schaffst das! Du schaffst das! Du schaffst das! Du schaffst das! _Die Luft stand und es roch sehr muffig. Überall lag Staub, auf dem Boden, dem Fensterbrett, dem Bett und den restlichen Möbeln. "Grandma war seit Jahren nicht mehr in dem Raum. Sie hat aber alles so gelassen wie es war, nachdem ... nun ja, du weißt schon." Rebecca brach ab und unterdrückte mühsam die Tränen. Es tat ihr doch sehr viel mehr weh, als sie erwartet hatte. Und dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass sie das maximale Schmerzpensum bereits erreicht hatte.

Auch Remus musste schlucken, als er sogar eine kleine handgefertigte Wiege in einer Ecke des Zimmers sah. Die Bettwäsche war neutral in weiß gehalten. Wahrscheinlich hatte nie jemand in ihr geschlafen ... außer vielleicht Sarah selbst als Baby.

Rebeccas Blick folgte dem ihres Vaters. Sofort drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um. "Ich muss gehen.", presste sie heraus und verließ das Zimmer dann schnellen Schrittes, bevor sie zusammenbrechen konnte. Sie war längst nicht so stark wie sie gedacht hatte. Schon allein der Gedanke, wie ihr Leben hätte verlaufen können, wenn ihre Mutter damals nicht bei ihrer Geburt gestorben wäre, wenn sie in dieser kleinen Wiege hätte schlafen können... Hinter ihr fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Lange stand Remus einfach nur im Zimmer und ließ es auf sich wirken. Auch ihm fiel es schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, aber er wusste, dass er es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Er musste mit Sarah und ihrer gemeinsamen Beziehung abschließen. Er musste sie endlich gehen lassen, ganz und gar. Das schuldete er Dora und ihrem Baby und das schuldete er auch sich selbst. Durch Rebecca würden Sarah und er für immer verbunden bleiben. Aber er musste sie loslassen. Das hätte sie gewollt. Und das würde er ihr geben.

Also konzentrierte er sich auf das Zimmer. Hier hatte sie also gewohnt. Hier hatte sie die letzten Monate ihres Lebens verbracht. In diesem Bett hatte sie geschlafen, sich manchmal vielleicht auch in den Schlaf geweint. An diesem Schreibtisch hatte sie in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben. Mrs Sanford hatte nichts verändert, hatte Rebecca ihm gesagt. Langsam ging er zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Eine Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt und er fing an zu husten. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, besah er sich die Kleider im Schrank.

Sarahs geblümeltes Lieblingskleid hing ganz links im Schrank. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie es bei ihrem ersten Date nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts getragen hatte. Sie war so wunderschön gewesen und als sie ihn angelächelt hatte, hatte er geglaubt, der glücklichste Mensch im ganzen Universum zu sein.

Dann strich er über ihren flauschigen langen Bademantel. Ein blondes Haar hing noch daran. Remus schluckte und schlug die Schranktür wieder zu. Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Das hier war so viel schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Aber er musste damit abschließen. Er musste. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen. Langsam setzte er sich auf das Bett. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab ...

Flashback Anfang

_"So, Prongs, jetzt kommt der Augenblick der Wahrheit!", verkündete Sirius grinsend. Er schob seinen besten Freund, dessen Augen verbunden waren, vor sich her. "Jetzt werden wir herausfinden, ob du dich wirklich als Vater eignest."_

_Sarah fing an zu lachen, Remus schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was für einen Schwachsinn sich Sirius jetzt schon wieder überlegt hatte. Aber diese Treffen bei den Potters waren der einer der einzigen Lichtblicke in diesen Zeiten und den würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Er küsste seine Freundin zärtlich auf die Stirn. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. Sie war sein anderer Lichtblick._

_"Lily, du bist bereit?", versicherte Sirius sich._

_"Ja, alles klar!", rief sie ihm zu._

_"Alice? Bei dir auch?"_

_"Ja.", antwortete eine andere Stimme._

_"Alice?", fragte James verwirrt. "Was macht Alice hier?" Alice Longbottom war zwar eine gute Freundin der Familie, aber es war nicht üblich, dass sie bei diesen Abenden anwesend war. Sie begegneten sich meist nur bei der Arbeit oder jetzt eher bei den Treffen des Ordens, da James sich langsam nicht mehr bei der Arbeit blicken ließ - auf Anweisung von Dumbledore._

_"Das wirst du gleich sehen, Prongs.", sagte Sirius und versuchte seine Stimme so geheimnisvoll wie möglich zu machen. Sie hörten ein Baby schreien und kurz darauf Lilys beruhigende Stimme. "Harry! Halt dich an den Plan!", rief Sirius seinem Patenkind streng zu, aber das er wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen._

_"Also jetzt reicht's mir!", sagte James bestimmt, schüttelte die Hände seines besten Freundes ab und riss sich die Augenbinde herunter. Überrascht schaute er auf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer war ein großer Vorhang mit zwei kleinen Löchern aufgebaut worden. Einige Quidditchmotive waren darauf gemalt worden. Zwischen den Klatschern und Schnatzen waren auch einige Schnuller abgebildet. "Was soll das denn?" James wandte sich verwirrt an seine Freunde. Sirius grinste ihn nur an._

_"Das wirst du gleich sehen, Prongs.", sagte er und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Remus, der in einem Sessel saß und den Arm um Sarah gelegt hatte, die auf der Lehne des Sessels Platz genommen hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf angesichts dieses kindlichen Sirius'. "Ich binde dir jetzt wieder die Augen zu.", sagte der Hundeanimagus entschlossen und nötigte James wieder zu der Augenbinde. "Also, pass auf: Du wirst jetzt mit der Hand durch die Löcher greifen und das Baby, das sich dahinter befindet, ertasten. Erkennst du Harry, eignest du dich als Vater."_

_"Wie bitte?!", rief James überrascht. Sirius hatte sich ja schon einiges einfallen lassen, aber das schoss doch wirklich die Eule ab!_

_"Was ist los, Prongs? Angst?", fragte Sirius schelmisch. James schnaubte nur. "Na mach schon!" Er schob seinen Freund näher zu dem Vorhang. "Du willst Lily-Flower doch nicht enttäuschen, oder?" Glücklicherweise war Harry wieder still, sonst hätte der Plan nicht geklappt._

_James seufzte. "Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss." Er langte durch das eine Loch und befühlte vorsichtig das Babyköpfchen, das sich dahinter befand. Dann zog er die Hand wieder zurück und tastete das Baby hinter der anderen Öffnung ab. "Okay, alles klar. Rechts ist Harry.", sagte er schließlich überzeugt._

_"Super!", kreischte Sirius und fing an, wie wild herumzuhüpfen. Kurz darauf hörte man wieder ein Baby weinen._

_"Na vielen Dank auch, Sirius!", sagte Lily ärgerlich und kam mit einem weinenden Harry hinter dem Vorhang hervor. James hatte die Augenbinde inzwischen wieder abgenommen und trat zu seiner Frau._

_"Wie hat er dich nur dazu überreden können?", fragte er ungläubig und nahm ihr den Säugling ab. Sofort beruhigte sich das Kind wieder._

_"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Lily und gab James einen flüchtigen Kuss. "Er hat mich einfach zu lange bequatscht, würde ich sagen. Aber immerhin hast du richtig gelegen.", sagte sie zufrieden._

_"Also hör mal!", sagte James empört. "Ich werde ja wohl noch meinen eigenen Sohn von Neville unterscheiden können!"_

_Alice lachte und kam mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm ebenfalls hinter dem Vorhang hervor. "Das dachte ich mir, James.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Neville und Harry sehen sich ja auch nicht allzu ähnlich." Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Peter. Frank ließ sich auf ihrer anderen Seite nieder und kitzelte Neville unter seinem Kind. Das Baby strahlte ihn zahnlos an. Remus entging der traurige Ausdruck auf Sarahs Gesicht nicht, auch wenn sie ihn rasch zu verbergen versuchte. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft._

_"Also dass du dich dazu auch hast überreden lassen.", erwiderte James kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich in einen anderen Sessel, während Sirius sich daran machte, den Vorhang zu entfernen._

_"Einen Moment noch, Sirius!", rief Sarah plötzlich. Remus schaute sie verwundert an. "Ich habe eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt auch versuchst, Harry zu erkennen? Du bist schließlich sein Patenonkel."_

_Sirius blickte sie überrascht an, erwiderte dann aber selbstsicher: "Sehr gerne, liebe Sarah. Harry würde ich unter hundert Babys wiedererkennen.", versicherte er ihnen mit stolzgeschwellter Brust._

_"Das werden wir ja gleich sehen." Sie stand auf und zog Remus hinter sich her, der das widerwillig geschehen ließ. Sarah verband Sirius zuerst die Augen, dann nahm sie Alice Neville ab und drückte ihn Remus in die Hand. Sie selbst nahm Harry. Einen Moment schaute sie dem Kind sehnsüchtig ins Gesicht, dann trat sie zusammen mit Remus hinter den Vorhang. "Also dann mal los, Sirius. Zeig uns, was du kannst."_

_"Nichts leichter als das.", verkündete dieser mit schiefem Grinsen. Alle verfolgten gespannt seine Bewegungen, als er mal dieses und mal jenes Baby ertastete. Nach fünf Minuten schien er immer noch nicht sicher zu sein. Schließlich sagte er ziemlich zweifelnd: "Links ist Harry."_

_James fing an zu lachen und auch Lily musste kichern, von Alice, Frank und Peter ganz zu schweigen. "Leider falsch, Padfoot.", sagte jetzt Remus. Er schien nun doch Gefallen an dem Spiel gefunden zu haben, in dem Sirius so versagte._

_"Was?!", rief Sirius entsetzt. "Das kann ja gar nicht sein! Das muss Harry sein."_

_"Tut mir wirklich Leid, Padfoot, aber das ist nicht dein Patenkind.", sagte nun auch Sarah schadenfroh. "Vielleicht solltet ihr euch das mit Sirius als Paten für euer Kind nochmal überlegen, Lils.", wandte sich die junge Frau an ihre beste Freundin._

_"Sieht wohl so aus.", erwiderte diese bedauernd. "Peter, wie wäre es mit dir?", fragte sie grinsend._

_"WAS?!", schrie Sirius fassungslos. Alle Anwesenden im Raum brachen in lautes Gelächter aus._

Flashback Ende

Sirius hatte wirklich immer die verrücktesten Ideen gehabt. Mit ihm war es nie langweilig gewesen. Er hatte es geschafft, die Freunde für ein paar Stunden den schrecklichen Krieg vergessen zu lassen.

Remus seufzte und strich über die Bettdecke. Staub blieb an seinen Fingern hängen. Sarahs Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ihr unglücklicher und doch sehnsüchtiger Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie Harry im Arm gehalten hatte, wenn ihr Blick auf Lilys schwangeren Bauch gefallen war, wenn sie gesehen hatte, wie liebevoll James mit seinem Sohn umgegangen war. Sie hatte sich nie beschwert, hatte es nie über ihr Herz gebracht, sich von ihm zu trennen, hatte es ihnen nie noch schwerer machen wollen. Sarah war eine wirklich wundervolle Frau gewesen.

In diesem Zimmer, _ihrem _Zimmer, spürte er ihre Anwesenheit. Selbst nach über zwanzig Jahren kam es ihm doch so vor, als wäre sie erst heute Morgen hier aufgewacht und würde heute Abend in diesem Bett einschlafen. Er stand wieder auf, ging noch einmal zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete die Tür nach einiger Überwindung erneut und nahm eine unordentlich zusammengelegte schwarze Bluse heraus. Sarah war nie der Typ gewesen, der seine Kleidung sorgfältig zusammen legte, nachdem sie sie einmal getragen hatte. Mrs Sanford hatte wirklich überhaupt nichts verändert. Er faltete sie auseinander. Es war Umstandsmode. Remus roch daran. zwischen dem Mottenkugelgestank konnte er mit seiner feinen Nase noch ganz schwach Sarahs Geruch wahrnehmen. Die Sinne eines Werwolfs waren immer geschärft, egal, wie weit entfernt der Vollmond auch sein mochte. Er kannte diesen erdbeerigen Duft genau, hätte ihn unter Hunderten wieder erkannt, er hatte ihn immer riechen können, wenn er ihr nahe war. Er war so, er war so _Sarah_ wie alles in diesem Zimmer. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu glauben, dass sie wirklich weg war und nie wieder hierher zurückkehren würde. Zurück zu ihm, zu ihrer Tochter, ihrer Familie.

Remus hielt die Bluse etwas von sich weg und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Sarah wohl darin ausgesehen haben mochte. Er schloss die Augen. Ihre blond gelockten Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern, ihr Bauch wölbte sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff, sie lächelte ihm zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie wirkte so unbeschwert, glücklich, zufrieden. Als wären all ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen. Aber sie war nicht glücklich gewesen während ihrer Schwangerschaft. Auch nicht zufrieden oder unbeschwert. Sein Schicksal hatte auch vor ihr nicht Halt gemacht, hatte sie zerstört, wie es ihn zerstört hatte, hatte ihr alles genommen, was sie hatte.

Remus riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder in der Wirklichkeit zurecht zu finden. Sie war ihm so real vorgekommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nie hätte real werden können. Damals nicht. Und jetzt ebenso wenig. Sie war tot, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Schon allein der Staub auf dem Fußboden und die stark verschmutzten Fenster waren Beweis genug dafür. Sie war fort und er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Er würde nie wieder mit ihr sprechen können, sie nie wieder im Arm halten, ihr wundervolles glockenhelles Lachen nie wieder hören. Das hatte er schon vor über zwanzig Jahren akzeptiert. Es sollte ihm nicht so weh tun. Er sollte sich damit abgefunden haben. Aber er liebte sie, würde sie lieben, bis er starb. Sie würde immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen haben und ihr Tod würde ihm immer weh tun. Das konnte er nicht ändern. Dieser Verlust war ein Teil von ihm, die Jahre mit ihr waren ein Teil von ihm, hatten ihn zu dem Menschen gemacht, der er heute war. Sie war ein Teil von ihm und würde es immer bleiben. So wie Dora einer war. So wie Dora einen Platz in seinem Herzen hatte und immer haben würde. Sarah hatte ihm mit Rebecca ein letztes Geschenk gemacht, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ein Teil von ihr weiterleben würde, nicht nur in ihm, sondern auch durch ihn. Und Dora machte ihm ebenfalls ein solch wunderbares Geschenk. Sie war jetzt sein Leben.

Sarah war seine Vergangenheit. Dora war seine Gegenwart. Und hoffentlich würde sie auch seine Zukunft sein.

Remus seufzte. Sorgfältig faltete er das Kleidungsstück wieder zusammen und legte es wieder zurück in den Schrank. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Stück Papier, das unter einem Pullover hervorschaute. Er zog es hervor. Es war ein Ultraschallbild. Nach dem Datum zu urteilen musste Sarah zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa im siebten Monat gewesen sein. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Daumen über das gewellte Papier. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass dieses Baby auf dem Bild Rebecca war. Er entdeckte ein weiteres Bild unter dem Pullover und nahm auch das in die Hand. Es war ein Bild von Sarah und ihm. Er hatte den Arm um Sarah gelegt und sie schaute verliebt zu ihm hoch. Sie strahlte und er strahlte. Alles sah so unbeschwert aus. Alles war so unbeschwert gewesen. Remus erinnerte sich noch genau daran.

Flashback Anfang

_"Kommt schon, ihr zwei!", bettelte Sirius und hielt die Kamera hoch. "Bitte!"_

_"Vergiss es, Padfoot!", erwiderte Remus entschlossen und rückte etwas von Sarah weg. Er würde den Teufel tun und sich von Sirius fotografieren lassen. Seit James ihm zu Weihnachten die Kamera geschenkt hatte, rannte er ständig damit herum und fotografierte alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war. Bei den Tanzstunden hatte er sie glücklicherweise aus Rücksicht auf James im Schrank gelassen. Aber jetzt, wo sie ihre UTZe abgeschlossen hatten, war er in Feierlaune und dazu gehörte leider auch diese bescheuerte Kamera._

_"Ach komm schon, was ist denn schon dabei?", beharrte Sirius und fing an zu schmollen._

_"Ja, genau.", stimmte Peter zu._

_Remus verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ sich nach hinten ins Gras sinken. Es waren die letzten Schultage in ihrem Leben und weil es so ein schöner, sonniger und ruhiger Tag war, hatten sie sich an den See verzogen. "Ich will einfach nicht, klar? Du hast jetzt schon so viele Fotos von uns allen, das sicher um die zwanzig Fotoalben mühelos gefüllt werden können." Remus war davon einfach nur noch genervt. Sirius hatte schon Fotos von ihm, während er sich die Zähne putzte, schlief oder sich die Schuhe anzog. Er brauchte nicht auch noch welche von ihm mit Sarah. Sarah war seine Privatsache. Sirius war sowieso schon viel zu weit in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen, wenigstens ein bisschen wollte er sich noch bewaren._

_"Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen, Moony.", lenkte Sirius enttäuscht ein und steckte die Kamera wieder weg._

_"Warum denn nicht gleich so?", fragte Remus zufrieden und richtete sich wieder auf. Sarah krabbelte zu ihm und lehnte sich an ihn._

_"Wo bleiben eigentlich Prongs und Evans?", wollte Sirius wissen und schaute sich um, so als wäre ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass zwei aus der Gruppe fehlten. Aber Remus waren die suchenden Blicke Sirius' nicht entgangen. _

_"Die kommen sicher bald.", erwiderte Sarah und legte die Arme um Remus. "Vielleicht hatten sie noch irgendetwas wichtiges zu tun."_

_"Ich kann mir auch schon denken, was.", murmelte Sirius. "Seit die beiden zusammen sind, haben sie sich doch kaum noch bei uns blicken lassen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

_"Lass sie doch, Padfoot.", sagte Remus beschwichtigend und küsste Sarah auf die Stirn. "Sie haben so lange gebraucht, um zusammen zu kommen, die Zeit müssen sie nachholen. Freu dich doch einfach, dass James endlich glücklich ist."_

_"Du hast leicht reden, Moony.", erwiderte Sirius eingeschnappt. "Du bist ja jetzt mit deiner Traumfrau zusammen, mit der du deine Zeit verbringen kannst. Ich hab jetzt doch nur noch Wurmschwanz."_

_Remus seufzte. Sirius fehlte sein bester Freund, das konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen. Er hatte schon weniger Zeit mit ihm dieses Jahr verbringen können, weil James mit seinen Schulsprecherpflichten sehr ausgelastet war. Dazu kam jetzt noch, dass James den Rest seiner freien Zeit immer mit Lily verbracht hatte und Sirius seinen besten Freund praktisch nur noch im Unterricht, im Schlafsaal und beim Essen sah, was für die beiden sehr wenig war. Aber James war unglaublich glücklich, dass sich seine Träume endlich erfüllt hatten und Sirius wollte ihm das nicht kaputt machen. Remus fragte sich, wie lange er das noch aushalten würde. Trotzdem war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich alle ihre Wege trennten. Die Schule war zu Ende, die Ruhe, der Frieden und die Bequemlichkeit, die Unbeschwertheit. Sehr bald würden die Freunde noch weniger Zeit für einander finden. Das Berufsleben wartete schließlich auf sie alle. Die harte Realität würde sie bald einholen._

_"Sirius, wie wäre es, wenn du dir auch mal eine Freundin suchen würdest.", schlug Sarah vor. "Und zwar nicht nur für eine Woche."_

_Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bringt nichts, Sanford, glaub mir. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Ich müsste verliebt sein, damit es klappt und ich bin nicht verliebt. So einfach ist das." Er seufzte. "Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber so ist es leider nicht."_

_Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut, dann überlegen wir uns eben 'ne andere Beschäftigung für dich. Nach dem Sommer beginnt ja eure Aurorenausbildung, dann werdet ihr sicher genug zu tun haben." Sirius nickte._

_Sie wurden unterbrochen, als James und Lily zu ihnen liefen. Völlig außer Atem ließen sie sich ins Gras fallen._

_"Entschuldigt die Verspätung.", keuchte James. "Aber McGonagall hat uns aufgehalten. Sie wollte wissen, wie weit wir mit den Vorbereitungen für den Ball sind."_

_"Was für ein Ball denn?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. "Der Maiball war doch erst vor kurzem."_

_"Der Ball für die siebte Klasse, die den Abschluss der Prüfungen feiert.", erklärte Lily augenverdrehend. Professor McGonagall hatte den Siebtklässlern doch erst vor kurzem davon erzählt. Wo war er nur mit seinen Gedanken gewesen?_

_"Oh bitte, sagt uns nicht, dass wir euch noch mal beim Tanzen helfen müssen.", sagte Sarah mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Das war wirklich das Letzte, was sie wollte._

_James lachte. "Keine Sorge, wir müssen den Ball nicht eröffnen. Und selbst wenn, würden wir das diesmal wohl auch ohne eure Hilfe schaffen."_

_"Merlin sei Dank.", sagte Remus erleichtert._

_"Ach kommt schon, so schlecht waren wir bei den Stunden doch gar nicht.", warf Lily der Fairness halber ein. Sarah musterte sie, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte._

_"Hast du sie noch alle, Lils? Das meinst du doch wohl nicht ernst! Ihr habt euch doch zerfleischt. Gut, jetzt würdet ihr die Zeit eher mit rumknutschen zubringen, das wäre für Remus und mich sicher angenehmer, aber bestimmt nicht effektiver."_

_Die Freunde lachten. "Bei dem Ball sind keine Lehrer anwesend, wir dürfen also machen, was wir wollen. James und ich haben uns schon viele Gedanken gemacht, aber vielleicht sollten wir ein paar andere noch fragen, was sie wollen."_

_"Keine Lehrer?" Sirius' Gesicht leuchtete erfreut auf._

_"Den Punsch überprüfen sie aber, Pad, also darf er nicht alkoholisiert sein.", bremste James seinen besten Freund._

_Enttäuscht schaute Sirius ihn an. "Verdammt! Jetzt hast du meine schöne Idee ruiniert."_

_Kurz darauf hatten sich die drei Freunde in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt. Peter war eingeschlafen und Sarah und Remus ließen die drei alleine streiten und sahen lieber zu. Bald darauf hatten sie vergessen, dass ihre Freunde anwesend waren und versanken in den Augen des anderen. Erst das Klicken von Sirius' Fotoapparat riss sie aus ihrer eigenen Welt._

Flashback Ende

Im Nachhinein war Remus sehr froh, dass Sirius mit seiner neuen besten Freundin Mandy - dem Fotoapparat - so aufdringlich gewesen war, sonst hätte er nie so viele Fotos von Sarah und sich gehabt. Remus setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

_Ich liebe dich ..._

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sarah. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

/-/

Rebecca ging zur Haustür und öffnete sie. "Hey Sam", sagte sie gequält lächelnd, als sie ihren Freund erblickte. "Danke, dass du vorbei kommst." Es tat unglaublich gut, ihn zu sehen. Sie konnte es im Moment nicht ertragen, alleine zu sein. Schon alleine zu duschen hatte sich als schwierig erwiesen. Und schmerzhaft. Unglaublich schmerzhaft. So kurz nach Grandmas Tod, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal das Zimmer ihrer Mutter betreten hatte... Sie konnte nicht alleine sein. Aber in die Dusche konnten ihr weder Sam noch Remus folgen... Sie schluckte.

Er nickte und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. "Das hab ich doch versprochen. Aber vielleicht hätte ich doch später kommen sollen." Er wies auf das Handtuch, das sie um ihre Haare gewickelt hatte. Sie hatte eine Schlafanzughose an und ein eng anliegendes ärmelloses Top.

Rebecca winkte ab. "Ach Quatsch. Ich bin froh, dass du vorbeigekommen bist." Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er gekommen war. Egal wann. Sie brauchte ihn so sehr. Er konnte sie wirklich verstehen. Mrs Sanford war auch für ihn so etwas wie eine Großmutter gewesen, er kannte sie so lange wie Rebecca selbst es tat. Er konnte ihren Schmerz besser verstehen als Remus, obwohl der nur allzu vertraut mit dem Gefühl war, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren. Aber Sam... es war auch sein Schmerz. Ihr Schmerz war auch seiner. "Ich bin momentan ungern allein. Dann muss ich zu viel nachdenken über Grandma und das will ich nicht.", gestand sie und ging voraus in ihr Zimmer.

"Du musst aber irgendwann darüber nachdenken, Becky.", erwiderte Sam und folgte ihr. "Du kannst das nicht ewig aufschieben."

Rebecca nickte und öffnete ihre Zimmertür. "Das weiß ich auch, Sam. Aber im Moment kann ich einfach nicht daran denken. Weder daran, dass ich meine Großmutter verloren habe noch daran, dass sich wahrscheinlich jetzt mein ganzes Leben ändern wird. Das ist mir im Moment einfach zu viel." Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht ewig aufschieben konnte, irgendwann musste sie sich diesen Tatsachen stellen und sich damit auseinander setzen und entscheiden, ob sie ihre Wurzeln hier in Amerika abbrechen und ganz nach England gehen wollte. Aber sie fühlte sich im Moment nicht imstande dazu. Es kostete sie schon genug Kraft, diesen Tag durchzustehen. Einschneidende Veränderungen konnte sie jetzt einfach nicht überdenken.

"Und wieso ist dein Dad nicht bei dir?" Sam ließ sich in den Schaukelstuhl sinken, der in einer Zimmerecke stand. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Nichts hatte sich verändert, seit er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, abgesehen von Beckys Koffer, der halb geöffnet in einer Ecke stand. Ein roter BH hing heraus. Sam wandte den Blick mit leicht erröteten Wangen wieder ab. Es war nicht so, als hätte er seine beste Freundin noch nie im Bikini oder in Unterwäsche gesehen. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, es war normal gewesen. Und dennoch...

Rebecca setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett. Sie seufzte.

"Er ist in Moms Zimmer. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Grandma es so gelassen hat, wie es ist und er wollte es sich gerne einmal ansehen. Ihm kommen wahrscheinlich noch einige Dinge dort drin bekannt vor. Er kannte sie schließlich sehr gut..." Rebecca wandte den Blick ab und schaute es dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte alles in sehr warmes Licht. Selbst das tat ihr heute weh. Und dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass sie stark genug war, sich wenigstens diesem Teil ihrer Vergangenheit zu stellen. Im Moment verstand sie überhaupt nicht, wie sie jemals den Mut dazu hatte aufbringen können, in ein fremdes Land, auf einen anderen Kontinent zu reisen, um ihren Vater zu suchen. Sie hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihn vielleicht nicht zu finden.

"Wollte er alleine sein oder hast du es nicht ausgehalten im Zimmer?", fragte Sam vorsichtig und wippte mit dem Stuhl nach vorne und nach hinten. Ein leises Knarzen war zu hören. Rebecca antwortete nicht und schluckte nur. "Alles klar.", murmelte er. Er kannte sie gut genug, um die Antwort zu kennen. Sie versuchte immer, so stark zu sein und war es nicht. Völlig verständlich. Aber sie machte sich trotzdem Vorwürfe. Und dabei war sie einer der stärksten Menschen, die Sam kannte. Andere wären in dieser Situation schon längst zusammen geklappt. Es war beeidruckend, wie sie das alles meisterte. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Tröstend legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich. Sofort umgab ihn der altbekannte Geruch, der sich durch Shampoo und Duschgel nur verstärke. Begierig sog er den Duft von Erdbeeren ein, der Becky immer umgab und auf den er monatelang verzichtet hatte. Wer weiß, wie lange er ihn noch genießen konnte.

"Weißt du, ich habe noch nie wirklich einen wichtigen Menschen in meinem Leben verloren.", sagte Rebecca nach einigen Minuten Stille nachdenklich. "Meine Mom habe ich nie gekannt, ich konnte mich nicht an sie erinnern ... Sie fehlt mir zwar, aber ich habe es nie anders gekannt. Aber jetzt ... Grandma ist weg. Sie hat mir immer einen Rat gegeben, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste, sie war immer für mich da, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe. Jetzt habe ich niemanden mehr, dem ich mich wirklich nahe fühlen kann, der meine Familie ist, der mich in- und auswendig kennt."

Sam sah sie überrascht an und versuchte, den Schmerz, den er verspürte, nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Kannte _er _sie etwa nicht in- und auswendig? Konnte sie sich _ihm _nicht nahe fühlen? Er war ihr bester Freund, er war schon sowas wie ein Bruder für sie... oder sah sie das anders? Konnte sie das überhaupt anders sehen, nach all den Jahren der Freundschaft, die sie verband? Was ging nur in ihrem Kopf vor?

"Aber du hast mich. Und du hast deinen Dad.", widersprach Sam. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sehr sie ihn gekränkt hatte. Und sein Wunsch wurde erhört, denn sie bemerkte überhaupt nichts. Obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, ob ihn das nicht noch mehr verletzte.

"Ich weiß." Sie stoppte. "Aber wir sind noch in der Kennenlernphase. Er weiß längst nicht alles über mich und ich nicht über ihn. Er ist mein Dad, er ist für mich da, weil ich ihn brauche und dafür bin ich ihm auch sehr dankbar. Aber jetzt, wo Grandma weg ist und er eigentlich alles ist, was ich wirklich noch an Familie habe... es fühlt sich noch nicht so an. Es braucht noch Zeit. Und das tut auch weh." Sie schluckte und drückte sich näher an ihn. "Es tut weh, dass ich mich bei ihm noch nicht so fühle, wie man sich bei einem Dad fühlen sollte. Selbst deinem Dad fühle ich mich näher." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob sie etwas so unmögliches gesagt hätte! Es war doch nur logisch, dass sie sich auch seinem Dad nahe fühlte, den kannte sie schließlich ebenfalls schon ihr ganzes Leben lang. Wie alle Leute in dieser Straße.

"Das wird schon noch, Becky.", murmelte er und versuchte, alle Abneigung gegen dieses Monster aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Das allerdings bemerkte Rebecca sofort. Er war wirklich kein guter Schauspieler.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie ihn an. "Wirst du ihn irgendwann als meinen Vater akzeptieren können, Sam?", fragte sie völlig unvermittelt und todernst. Forschend blickte sie ihn an. Sie wollte eine Antwort. "Wirst du ihn irgendwann nicht mehr als das Monster sehen, das er für dich ist? Kannst du das?" Er schluckte. Sein Blick wanderte zur Bettdecke. Er konnte nicht in ihre bezaubernden traurigen Augen schauen. "Sei ehrlich, Sam. Für mich. Bitte."

Sam seufzte. Und hoffte inständig, dass er mit seiner Antwort ihre Freundschaft nicht zerstören würde. Nicht schon wieder. Aber er konnte sie nicht anlügen. Das hatte er noch nie gekonnt und das würde er auch nie können. Sie verdiente die Wahrheit.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Becky.", sagte er schließlich langsam und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie schaute ihn weiterhin an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Er wirkt auf mich wie ein netter Mann. Mom hat auch nichts schlechtes über ihn zu sagen. Sie mag ihn. Und er ist für dich da. Du bist ihm wichtig, das kann ich sehen. Wäre er kein Werwolf, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich überhaupt kein Problem damit, ihn zu akzeptieren." Sein Blick verweilte länger auf seiner Freundin, die stumm nickte. "Aber er ist nunmal ein Werwolf und das kann ich nicht einfach so vergessen wie du und Mom und Harry und Ginny. Das kann ich einfach nicht, Becky. Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist."

Rebecca schluckte. "Ich weiß, du gibst den Werwölfen die Schuld daran, dass das mit Victoria und dir nicht geklappt hat, Sam, aber-", find sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme an, wurde von ihm aber sofort unterbrochen.

"Kein aber.", sagte er hart. "Hätten diese Werwölfe Mel damals nicht umgebracht, dann hätte Victoria sich nie so verändert. Sie hätte mich nie so hintergangen, hätte mich nie so verlassen. Hätten die Werwölfe damals nicht ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen bei einem Camping-Trip überfallen, umgebracht, einfach nur, weil sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war und diesen Bestien langweilig gewesen war..." Sams Stimme versagte. Er spürte, wie Rebecca eine Hand auf seine Wange legte und mit ihrem Daumen sanft über seine Haut fuhr. Er schluckte.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich das für Victoria hat sein müssen. Und für dich.", sagte sie leise. Mehr als einmal hätte sie Sams damalige Freundin am liebsten umgebracht für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Was sie ihr angetan hatte. Egal, wie schwer sie es im Leben gehabt hatte, sowas hätte sie nicht tun dürfen. "Aber es muss nicht bedeuten, dass sie dich sonst nicht verlassen hätte. Dass das alles nicht auch passiert wäre, wenn Mel noch am Leben wäre. Das kannst du gar nicht wissen, Sam.

Und du kannst Remus dafür auch nicht die Schuld geben. Er ist ein Werwolf, das stimmt, aber er ist nicht eines dieser Monster, die irgendwen überfallen, vergewaltigen, beißen oder umbringen. Er würde eher sterben als das zu tun, das weiß ich."

"Aber er hat Menschen getötet.", beharrte Sam trotzig wie ein kleines Kind auf seinem Standpunkt, obwohl er sich dessen längst nicht mehr sicher war. Umso überraschter war er deshalb, als Rebecca nickte.

"Ja, das hat er. Aber nicht als Werwolf. Als Werwolf hält er sich von Menschen fern so gut er kann. Aber er hat getötet, das stimmt. Genau wie Mom. Und Harry und wahrscheinlich auch Ginny. Man kommt um sowas nicht herum, wenn man in einem Krieg kämpft und das Leben der Personen verteidigt, die man liebt. Und sein eigenes."

Rebecca hatte anfangs einige Probleme gehabt, sich damit abzufinden, dass ihre Eltern beide Mörder waren und ihre Freunde ebenfalls, aber als sie Harry von diesen Zeiten hatte erzählen hören, hatte sie verstanden, dass es nicht anders ging. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich nie gelebt, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Und sie hatten es nur getan, wenn es nicht anders ging.

"Remus hat es sich nicht ausgesucht, ein Werwolf zu sein. Hätte er die Wahl gehabt, er hätte sich sicher ein anderes Schicksal ausgesucht. Aber er kann es nicht ändern und er versucht das Beste daraus zu machen. Er ist ein Werwolf aber er ist kein Monster. Du kannst nicht alle Werwölfe über einen Kamm scheren, genau wie du nicht alle Menschen über einen Kamm scheren kannst. Nicht alle Deutschen sind Nazis, nicht alle Slytherins sind böse, nicht alle Werwölfe sind herzlose Killer. So kannst du einfach nicht denken, Sam."

Sam spürte, wie er rot wurde und war dankbar, dass Rebecca ihre Hand wieder zurück gezogen hatte. So hatte er noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Normalerweise verachtete er die Menschen, die sich nur von ihren Vorurteilen leiten ließen und sich nicht die Mühe machten und erkannten, dass nicht alle gleich waren, und jetzt war er selbst so eine Person geworden.

Aber dieses unbehagliche Gefühl wurde er nicht los.

"Du hast Recht.", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Ich weiß, dass du im Grunde genommen Recht hast. Aber trotzdem, Becky. Ich kann diese Abneigung, diese Vorsicht, nicht einfach so abschalten. Besonders, weil du meine beste Freundin bist und ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Ich habe schon einmal einen geliebten Menschen wegen diesen Werwölfen verloren, denkst du, ich will das nochmal durchmachen?"

Sie schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei löste sich das Handtuch und ihre nassen blonden Haare fielen ihr über die Schultern. Der erdbeerige Geruch wurde um ein vielfaches stärker.

"Aber ich werde es versuchen. Okay? Das ist alles, was ich dir anbieten kann. Ich werde versuchen, ihn als deinen Vater zu akzeptieren und ich werde versuchen, ihn nicht als dieses Monster anzusehen. Aber ich kann nichts garantieren." Er seufzte. "Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will und deshalb führt wohl kein Weg daran vorbei, oder?"

Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und lächelte halbherzig. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren, Sam. Aber Remus ist alles, was ich jetzt noch habe an Familie und das will ich auch nicht verlieren."

Sam strich ihr sanft die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Du hast Glück.", sagte sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten Stille, in denen sie seinem schnellen Herzschlag gelauscht hatte. "Du hast alles, was du dir nur wünschen kannst, Sam." Eine Familie. Mutter und Vater, die ihn beide liebten und die für ihn da waren. Sie würde nie wissen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, beide Elternteile zu haben, die sich um sie sorgten. Niemals.

"Fast alles", berichtigte er sie mit schwerer Stimme. Er schluckte erneut und wich ihrem Blick nun komplett aus.

"Was meinst du?" Verwirrt musterte sie ihn. Er hatte doch alles. Was wollte er denn noch?

"Nichts.", erwiderte er schnell und unbehaglich. "Weißt du noch? Als wir klein waren, haben wir uns doch mal vorgenommen, wenn wir groß sind, heiraten wir.", wechselte er hastig das Thema und begann in Erinnerung an alte Zeiten zu lächeln. In ihre Augen blickte er trotzdem nicht.

Rebecca lachte bitter. "Oh ja." Sie hatte oft an diese Abmachung gedacht, die sie irgendwann in der Grundschule einmal getroffen hatten. Und sich mehr als einmal gewünscht, dass sie irgendwann wahr werden würde. Traurigen Herzens hatte sie sich vor Jahren schließlich davon verabschiedet. "Ich bin damals zu Grandma gerannt und hab sie gefragt, ob das okay ist, wenn ich dich einmal heirate und dann mit dir in ein anderes Haus ziehe. Ob sie nicht traurig sein wird, wenn ich mal weg bin. Sie hat nur gelacht und gemeint, es wäre in Ordnung." Und jetzt war sie ohne zu heiraten woanders hin gezogen. Und jetzt war ihre Großmutter weg. Und sie war trauriger als jemals zuvor.

Sam lächelte, während er sie fester an sich zog. "Wir wollten damals zur Titelmelodie von Popeye zum Altar schreiten."

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Als Kinder hat man wirklich bescheuerte Ideen. Ich wollte auch mal vom Dach springen und dann zu Mom in den Himmel fliegen." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Manche Wünsche erfüllen sich nie." Sie bemerkte Sams traurigen Blick nicht. Zu sehr war sie mit ihren eigenen Emotionen beschäftigt.

"Ja, da hast du wohl Recht.", erwiderte Sam und versuchte krampfhaft, so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen. Erfolglos. Rebecca hatte den Kopf gehoben. Sie hatte den merkwürdigen Ton in seiner Stimme gehört und fragte sich, was er zu bedeuten hatte.

"Danke, dass du für mich da bist, Sam.", sagte sie schließlich, weil ihr keine Erklärung für diesen Ton einfiel. Und sie ihm wirklich dankbar war, dass er sich um sie kümmerte. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie sie aussehen würde, wenn sie jetzt sich selbst überlassen wäre. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn vielleicht bitten konnte, die ganze Nacht bei ihr zu bleiben. Remus würde sie wahrscheinlich erst morgen wieder sehen, der war mit seinen eigenen Dämonen beschäftigt. Aber das konnte sie von Sam nicht verlangen. Er tat schon so unglaublich viel für sie.

Rebecca seufzte. Sie würde sich wohl bald wieder von ihm verabschieden müssen.

"Das mache ich gerne, Becky. Du warst auch für mich da, als ich dich gebraucht habe.", erwiderte Sam und strich ihr mit der Hand, die nicht um sie gelegt war, über die Wange. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an. Er bemerkte kaum, wie ihr Gesicht sich dem seinen näherte, nahm es erst wahr, als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Sie hatte ihn schon oft auf die Wange geküsst. Aber trotzdem war es irgendwie anders in dieser Nacht.

Unwillkürlich drehte er den Kopf. Ihre Lippen trafen auf seine. Rebecca riss die Augen auf, schaute ihn erschrocken an. Er war nicht weniger verwirrt.

Er hätte gehen sollen. Er hätte gehen sollen und darauf hoffen, dass ihr Vater für sie da war. Er hätte am nächsten Morgen wieder kommen und nach ihr sehen sollen. Sie war seine beste Freundin und sie hatte gerade einen geliebten Menschen verloren. Er hätte gehen sollen.

Aber er konnte nicht. Nicht, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder auf seine gelegt hatten. Nicht, nachdem sie die Arme fest um ihn geschlungen und den Kuss vertieft hatte. Nicht, nachdem er ihre schmalen weichen Hände auf seiner Haut gespürt und sie ihm sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte. Nicht, nachdem er ihr das Top über den Kopf gezogen und ihre nackte Haut auf seiner gespürt hatte. Nicht, nachdem er wusste, wie sie schmeckte, wie sie sich anfühlte. Und auch nicht, nachdem sie in seinen Armen friedlich eingeschlafen war.

Er konnte nicht. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wollte.

**TBC...**


	18. Schwere Entscheidungen

**Schwere Entscheidungen**

Verschlafen blinzelte Rebecca und hielt sich die Hand vor Augen, weil das Sonnenlicht sie so blendete. Sie gähnte und fragte sich einen Moment lang, warum die Sonne sie überhaupt blendete, da ihr Zimmer in Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung nach Westen rausging und die Sonne sie so in der Früh niemals blenden würde. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie momentan ja wieder in Amerika war und zwei Sekunden später erinnerte sie sich auch wieder daran, warum sie momentan wieder in ihrem Geburtsort war.

Sie schluckte. Die Traurigkeit, die beim Aufwachen völlig weggeblasen gewesen war, kehrte wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf ihre Schultern zurück. Wie hatte sie Grandmas Tod nur vergessen können? Es war der schlimmste Tag in ihrem Leben gewesen und sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie jetzt anfangen sollte. So alleine hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht alleine war. Sie hatte immerhin ihren Vater. Remus bemühte sich wirklich, für sie da zu sein und ihr zu helfen und ohne ihn wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon längst zusammengebrochen.

Und sie hatte Sam. Sam, der ihr kaum von der Seite wich und ihr ein größerer Halt war, als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er versuchen würde, Remus zu akzeptieren und sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie viel Überwindung ihn das kosten musste. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihn die Trennung damals mitgenommen hatte und sie wusste auch, dass er es einfach nicht fertig brachte zu akzeptieren, dass sie ihn einfach nicht mehr geliebt und eine unglaublich blöde Art gewählt hatte, um es ihm mitzuteilen. Sam wollte nicht einsehen, dass er sich so getäuscht hatte und es war doch so viel einfacher, die Schuld den bösen, von allen verachteten, Monstern zu geben.

Aber er hatte ihr versprochen, Remus nicht mehr so abzulehnen und sie war sich sicher, dass er es für sie tun würde. Es war ihr wichtig, dass Sam ihren Vater akzeptierte, wichtiger, als sie gedacht hatte, denn sie wollte sich einfach nicht zwischen ihrem besten Freund und ihrem Vater entscheiden. Nicht wirklich. Der Streit vor ein paar Tagen in England und die Kündigung ihrer Freundschaft hatten ihr so viel mehr wehgetan als angenommen und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Trennung auf Dauer durchgehalten hätte.

Sie konnte niemanden mehr in ihrem Leben verlieren, nicht jetzt. Nicht, nachdem sie schon ihre Grandma verloren hatte. Ihre Freundschaft war die wichtigste Stütze, die sie jetzt hatte. Sie wüsste nicht, was sie ohne ihn machen würde...

Siedend heiß fiel ihr letzte Nacht wieder ein. Sam war am Abend vorbei gekommen. Sam hatte sie getröstet, hatte sie umarmt und sie hatte ihn geküsst. Sie hatte ihn _geküsst_. Nicht so wie gute Freunde einander auf die Wange küssten. Nein, sie hatte ihn auf den Mund geküsst, mit Zunge sogar, so, wie sich Liebende küssten. Menschen, die sich wirklich liebten, mehr als alles andere im Leben, die zusammen waren und zusammen sein wollten oder zumindest so starke Anziehungskraft verspürten, dass One-Night-Stands okay waren. One-Night-Stands bedeuteten allerdings normalerweise, dass man einmal Sex hatte und sich danach nie wieder sah. Und das hatte sie mit Sam eigentlich nicht vor gehabt.

Aber ... Oh Gott, sie liebten sich nicht, nicht so, wie sich Leute liebten, die miteinander schliefen. Zumindest liebte er sie nicht so. Und sie... sie hatte diese Gefühle überwunden. Sie liebte ihn auch nicht. Nicht mehr.

Es war falsch gewesen. Einfach falsch. Sie konnten nicht so einfach miteinander schlafen. Das ging nicht. Sie waren Freunde und Freunde hatten keinen Sex. Das änderte die Dinge. Das änderte die Dinge so komplett, selbst wenn sie sich einredeten, dass das nicht der Fall war. Sie konnten keine Freunde mehr sein. Nicht mehr so wie vorher. Und dabei war es das, was sie gerade am dringendsten brauchte. Einen Freund, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, nicht noch weitere Komplikationen.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Warum in aller Welt hatte sie nur mit ihm geschlafen? Warum hatte sie sich dazu hinreißen lassen, nach allem, was sie zusammen schon durchgestanden hatten? Nur weil sie sich so oft vorgestellt hatte, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihm zu schlafen, hätte sie dieser Neugier noch lange nicht nachgeben müssen. Okay, es war fantastisch gewesen, mehr als nur fantastisch, wenn sie ehrlich war und an sich hätte sie auch nichts dagegen, es zu wiederholen, aber - Stop! Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop!! Er liebte sie nicht und er würde sie auch nie lieben, nicht so, wie sie es sich von ihm wünschte und sie hatte nicht die Kraft, irgendetwas mit ihm anzufangen, das er sowieso nicht ernst nehmen würde. Nicht, dass er sie jemals wollen würde, das hatte er ihr schließlich schon früher überzeugend klar gemacht.

Aber warum hatte er mit ihr geschlafen? Warum hatte er das getan, obwohl er sie doch mit Sicherheit nicht wollte? Hatte er... hatte er sie nur nicht kränken wollen, in ihrem miserablen Zustand? Hatte er sie nur nicht zurückweise wollen, damit sie sich nicht noch schlimmer fühlte?

Sie schluckte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, wie einige Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen.

Ihre Freundschaft war zu Ende. Keine Chance, dass sie das überleben würde, nie im Leben. Und es war ihre Schuld. Es war ihre Schuld, ihre allein. Und dabei hatte sie das verhindern wollen, genau das hatte sie verhindern wollen, indem sie früher ihre Gefühle unterdrückt hatte, indem sie ihm nie etwas davon erzählt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht verlieren wollen und sie hatte genau gewusst, dass er sie nie wollen würde. Niemals.

Sie spürte, wie Sam sich neben ihr bewegte und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu und sprang dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Bett. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen, wollte nicht, dass er sie jetzt sah, schon wieder den Tränen nahe und sie am Ende wieder so trösten würde wie letzte Nacht. Damit würde sie nicht fertig werden.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sie konnte seine muskulöse Brust sehen und seine starken Arme und sein... Sie schloss die Augen und bemühte sich sehr, sich auf ihre platonischen Gefühle für ihn zu konzentrieren.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln konnte, bis Sam aufwachte. Noch erschrockener stellte sie fest, dass sie überhaupt nichts anhatte und obwohl sie letzte Nacht wirklich tollen Sex gehabt hatten konnte sie sich im Moment nichts vorstellen, was ihr peinlicher war als die Tatsache, dass sie nackt vor ihrem besten Freund stand.

Hektisch sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um und griff sich das erste Kleidungsstück, was sie sah. Leider war es Sams T-Shirt, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie zog es sich über den Kopf. Glücklicherweise ging es ihr bis zu den Knien.

Sam fing an zu blinzeln. Rebecca eilte zur Tür, versuchte vergeblich, sie leise zuzumachen und sprintete beinahe ins Badezimmer. Sie ließ sich an der Wand herunter auf die kalten Fließen gleiten und vergrub schluchzend ihr Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt, umgeben von seinem himmlischen Duft und mit Erinnerungen an diese fantastische Nacht und mit Gedanken daran, was für ein schrecklicher Fehler das alles doch gewesen war und hinterließ einen völlig verwirrten Sam in ihrem Bett, der sich fragte, was in aller Welt er getan hatte, damit Rebecca vor ihm aus ihrem Zimmer flüchtete und das nach dieser Nacht, in der sie so viel mehr als Freunde hätten werden können.

/-/

Rebecca atmete tief durch, bevor sie ihre Zimmertür zwanzig Minuten später öffnete. Sie hatte extra lange geduscht in der Hoffnung, sich besser zu fühlen, aber abgesehen davon, dass ihr jetzt die Augen brannten, weil sie eine Mischung aus Wasser, Tränen und Seife hinein bekommen hatte, fühlte sie sich noch genauso schlecht wie am Anfang.

Sie konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, dass sie so dumm gewesen und sich in diese blöde Lage hinein manövriert hatte. Nur weil es ihr schlecht ging und er da gewesen war, sie getröstet und völlig andere Gefühle in ihr hervorgerufen hatte, hätte sie wirklich nicht mit ihm schlafen sollen. Aber es war zu spät, sie konnte die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen, ihre Freundschaft war unwiderruflich kaputt und das war ihre Schuld.

Merlin sei Dank hatte sie noch ihren alten Bademantel im Badezimmer gefunden. Er passte ihr zwar kaum noch und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Brüste bald heraussprangen, da sie besagten Bademantel zum letzten Mal mit dreizehn getragen hatte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren ihre Brüste praktisch nicht existent gewesen, aber sie hatte die Wahl gehabt zwischen diesem Bademantel, einem sehr kleinen Handtuch und Sams T-Shirt und es war keine Frage, für was sie sich hätte entscheiden sollen.

Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob Sam vielleicht schon weg war, aber wie sie ihn kannte, wollte er darüber reden - dieser Mann wollte über fast alles reden - und außerdem hielt sie es für mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er ohne sein T-Shirt über die Straße lief und die spießige Nachbarschaft ihn um halb acht Uhr morgens aus ihrem Haus gehen sehen konnte. Nein, nein, er würde ganz sicher noch da sein.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich im Bad eingeschlossen und gewartet, bis er weg war, aber sie war erwachsen, es war ihre Schuld, dass sie sich überhaupt in dieser Lage befanden und jetzt musste sie sich den Konsequenzen stellen.

Sie unterdrückte den Drang, an ihre eigene Zimmertür zu klopfen und trat schließlich ein. Sam lag immer noch in ihrem Bett, sein Gesicht zur Tür gerichtet. Ein leises Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Peinlich berührt schaute sie auf den Boden. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm jetzt in die Augen zu blicken. Seine wunderschönen warmen braunen Augen, die sie immer so liebevoll anschauten...

Sie warf ihm sein T-Shirt hin und drehte sich rasch zu ihrem Schrank um. Langsam errötend durchsuchte sie ihren Kleiderschrank nach irgendwelcher komfortablen Kleidung und versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Blick, von dem sie wusste, dass er auf ihr ruhte, zu ignorieren.

"Entschuldige, dass ich dein Shirt genommen habe. In der Eile hab ich nichts anderes gefunden.", sagte sie schließlich, um diese peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen.

"Schon in Ordnung.", erwiderte er.

Als sie schließlich einen Pullover hervorgezogen und sich wieder umgedreht hatte, hatte er sich das T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts bereits angezogen und stand ihr gegenüber. Forschend blickte er sie an und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, bis sie soweit zurück gewichen war, dass sie gegen ihren Schrank knallte. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, sich in seine Arme zu stürzen. Seine Arme waren immer ihre Insel gewesen, ihr Zufluchtsort. Dort hatte sie sich immer wohl gefühlt, in Sicherheit, geborgen. Aber das ging jetzt nicht. Nicht jetzt und auch sonst nicht mehr. Nie wieder.

"Wir sollten reden.", sagte Sam schließlich. "Über ... über ... nun ja, uns."

Zögerlich schaute sie ihn an und nickte. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Es war unvermeidlich aber das bedeutete trotzdem nicht, dass sie es hören wollte.

"Becky ... ich ... ich glaube ... ich glaube, dass ich dich ...", druckste er langsam herum. Ihm fiel es jetzt auch sichtlich schwer, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

"Sam", unterbrach Becky ihn schließlich. Sie konnte sich das nicht noch länger anhören. Sie wollte sich das nicht anhören. "Ich weiß, was du sagen willst."

Sein Kopf hob sich in Sekundenschnelle und er starrte sie verwundert an. "Ach ja?"

Sie nickte. "Ja. Und du hast völlig Recht." Sie schluckte und versuchte verzweifelt, die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. "Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es war ein Fehler und es hätte wirklich nicht passieren dürfen."

Ein verletzter Ausdruck trat in seine braunen Augen, als er nickte. "Ja ... ja, genau. Es hätte nicht ... passieren dürfen ... zwischen uns. Es tut mir Leid, Becky."

Sie schluckte und konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihr nun schon zum hundertsten Mal Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Schluchzend stürzte sie nach vorne und warf sich in seine Arme. Er drückte sie fest an sich und sie vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt. Ein T-Shirt, das sie vor kurzem noch getragen hatte. Erneut sog sie seinen Geruch ein, denn es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn riechen würde.

"Dir muss nichts Leid tun, Sam.", presste sie hervor, nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. "Es war meine Schuld. Es war allein meine Schuld." Sie spürte, wie er sie sanft auf ihre nassen Haare küsste. "Ich will dich wegen sowas nicht verlieren, Sam." Er umarmte sie noch fester.

"Du wirst mich wegen sowas nicht verlieren, Becky. Bestimmt nicht. Versprochen.", flüsterte er ihr überzeugt zu. "Wir haben doch schon ganz andere Sachen zusammen durchgestanden. Das schaffen wir auch."

Sie nickte, aber Rebecca wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war. "Das hoffe ich. Aber ... aber Sam ... nach allem, was jetzt passiert ist, kann ich nicht einfach so wie immer mit dir zusammen sein. Ich würde ständig daran denken und das geht jetzt einfach nicht. Ich ... Grandmas Tod ist so unglaublich schwer für mich und den muss ich erst verarbeiten und wenn du jetzt bei mir bist um mir zu helfen, dann ... dann würde ich nur an diese Nacht denken und ... und das ist alles so peinlich für mich, so unglaublich peinlich, Sam, ich kann nicht ..." Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr auf und sie fing an sich zu fragen, was nur mit ihr los war, weil sie sich plötzlich in eine wandelnde Heulboje verwandelt hatte. "Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht mehr sehen. Bis sich das alles etwas gelegt hat und wir uns wieder in die Augen schauen können, ohne vor Scham im Boden versinken zu wollen. Verstehst du?" Sie sah hoch in sein gequältes Gesicht, dass sie aber nur verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte vor lauter Tränen. Kein Wunder, dass er gequält ausschaute, er wollte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihr verbringen. Er war nur zu höflich, um nach dem Sex einfach so zu verschwinden.

Er nickte. "Wenn du ... wenn du das wirklich willst, Becky, dann ... dann akzeptiere ich das auch. Ich lasse dir die Zeit, die du brauchst." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Seine Lippen berührten ihre für einige Sekunden. Rebecca schloss die Augen und war unfähig, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Ihr Kopf war leer. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Das einzige, was sie wusste war, dass sie den Mann küsste, den sie früher einmal geliebt hatte und den sie wahrscheinlich immer noch liebte und der sie nie im Leben lieben würde.

Er löste sich wieder von ihr und strich ihr einige nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Melde dich, wenn du soweit bist und meine Gegenwart wieder ertragen kannst.", flüsterte er ihr zu und es schien ihm wirklich Probleme zu bereiten, ihr das zu sagen. Bestimmt wollte er gar nicht, dass sie sich meldete, er war nur zu gut erzogen, um es ihr zu sagen. "Mach's gut, Becky."

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag und schwenkte ihn einmal. Im nächsten Augenblick trug er seine Jeans, Socken und Schuhe wieder und noch einen Augenblick später fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Rebecca seufzte niedergeschlagen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und warf sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett. Wo nahm sie nur all die Tränen her?

/-/

Remus erwachte mit schmerzendem Nacken. Er hatte die ganze Nacht in Sarahs Bett verbracht und in einer nicht gerade angenehmen Position geschlafen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Es war aber nicht weiter schlimm, schließlich war er Schmerzen gewohnt. Er stand auf und richtete das Bett wieder so her, wie er es vorgefunden hatte. Staub lag nun keiner mehr darauf. Und Sarahs Geruch musste sich hier schon lange verflüchtigt haben. Er seufzte. Hier hatte er sich Sarah so nahe gefühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er sie wirklich immer lieben würde, dass er damit nie aufhören konnte. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass er Dora bis ans Ende seines Lebens lieben würde. Sie war seine Zukunft und Sarah war wirklich nur seine Vergangenheit. Damit hatte er sich vor Jahren abgefunden, als er dachte, sie sei tot, aber richtig akzeptieren konnte er es erst jetzt. Jetzt, wo er die Bestätigung hatte, dass sie wirklich nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde, dass sie wirklich tot war.

Er hob das Foto von ihm und Sarah auf, das gestern irgendwann auf den Boden geflattert war. Sanft strich er darüber. "Mach's gut, Sarah.", murmelte er und verstaute das Foto sorgfältig in seiner Hosentasche, genau wie das Ultraschallbild, das er ebenfalls aufgesammelt hatte. Hier würde niemand die Bilder vermissen. Und er ... er würde Sarah nie vergessen, genauso wenig, wie er Lily und James und Sirius vergessen würde. Aber diese Bilder ... Es war gut, sie als Erinnerungen zu behalten. Erinnerungen waren immer gut. Er würde sie seinem Sohn oder seiner Tochter zeigen können, wenn er ihm oder ihr erklärte, dass auch er einmal jung und glücklich gewesen war, selbst wenn er oder sie sich das jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Und er würde seinem Kind zeigen können, dass auch seine oder ihre große Schwester einmal nichts weiter als ein winziges Baby gewesen war.

Er seufzte und sah sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Langsam verließ er den Raum.

Auf dem Flur begegnete er einem ziemlich mitgenommenem Sam. "Guten Morgen", wünschte Remus und nickte dem besten Freund seiner Tochter zu. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, ihn hier so früh zu sehen, schließlich war er mit Freunden aufgewachsen, die für ihn gestorben wären. Über Nacht zu bleiben, wenn sie einander gebraucht hatten, schien ihm selbstverständlich. Aber etwas fiel ihm auf, das eigentlich hätte anders sein müssen...

Sam drehte sich leicht verwirrt um und nickte. "Jaah ... Guten Morgen ... Sir", murmelte er zerstreut und wollte sich wieder umdrehen.

"Sie tragen Ihr T-Shirt falsch herum.", sagte Remus und deutete auf Sams Kleidungsstück. Schmunzelnd blickte er den jungen Mann an.

"Was?" Sam schaute erst ihn an, dann an sich herunter und nickte. "Danke, Mr ... Mr ... also danke. Ich geh dann mal." Er drehte sich um und eilte raschen Schrittes zur Treppe, so als ob er nicht schnell genug aus diesem Haus kommen könne.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was war bloß in den jungen Mann gefahren? War er etwa schon in den frühen Morgenstunden betrunken? Selbst Sirius hatte das nur sehr selten gewagt und Sam schien ihm sehr viel vernünftiger zu sein. Und normalerweise drehten sich T-Shirts auch nicht einfach so um, selbst wenn man betrunken war ... Einer dunklen Ahnung folgend ging er zur Zimmertür seiner Tochter und klopfte an. Er hörte lautes Schluchzen. Ohne auf ein Herein zu warten, öffnete er die Tür und fand Rebecca völlig aufgelöst und heftig schluchzend auf dem Bett liegen. Völlig fertig hob sie den Kopf und blickte ihn aus verquollenen Augen an.

Schnell ging er zu ihr und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. Lange wiegte er sie einfach nur stumm hin und her, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Sanft strich er durch ihr Haar. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er leise, drückte sie näher an sich und lauschte ihrer Atmung, die wieder regelmäßiger wurde, es allerdings nicht lange blieb.

Rebecca schluchzte auf. "Ich ... ich ...", fing sie langsam an und schniefte einige Male. "Mom ist tot.", sagte sie schließlich. "Grandma ist tot.", fügte sie hinzu. "Alle haben mich alleine gelassen. Alle. Ich habe niemanden mehr."

"Ach Becky.", murmelte Remus und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Er wusste ganz genau, wie sie sich fühlte. Er kannte das Gefühl, ganz alleine auf der Welt zu sein, niemanden mehr zu haben. Wirklich niemanden. Aber bei ihr stimmte das doch gar nicht, sie hatte ihn und Dora, Harry und Ginny und ganz besonders Sam. Sie war noch lange nicht so alleine, wie sie sich momentan fühlte. "Du bist nicht allein. Ich weiß, es ist nur ein schwacher Trost und kann dir deinen Verlust sicherlich nicht ersetzen, aber du hast Sam. Und du hast mich."

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf und ein neues Sturzbach an Tränen floss ihr aus den Augen. "Nein. Nicht mal mehr Sam hab ich."

"Was?", fragte Remus verwundert. "Was ist passiert?" Er hatte doch gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er ihm gerade im Flur begegnet war. Sein wölfischer Instinkt hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen.

"Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Ich hab die einzige Freundschaft kaputt gemacht, die ich jemals hatte.", flüsterte seine Tochter, immer noch völlig entsetzt von dieser Tatsache.

"Becky, was ist passiert?", fragte Remus forschend. Wie konnte er ihr helfen, wenn er nicht wusste, was los war? Wie konnte er ein Vater sein, wenn er nicht wusste, was geschehen war? "Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?" Allerdings hatte er da schon so eine bestimmte Ahnung ...

Rebecca zögerte. "Sam und ich ... wir ... er ... es ...", versuchte sie es, verstummte aber schließlich. Es ging nicht. Sie konnte ihm nichts sagen. "Das ist so peinlich.", murmelte sie errötend und rückte noch näher zu ihm. Sie schloss die Augen.

"Hattet ihr Sex?", fragte Remus schließlich nüchtern. Er hätte sich diese Frage gerne erspart, aber es schien so, als wäre die direkte Art die einzige Möglichkeit, eine Antwort von ihr zu bekommen. Bei Sarah war das manchmal auch die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, gewisse Sachen zu erfahren. Und dabei hieß es doch immer, dass Frauen so gerne über ihre Gefühle sprachen...

Rebecca löste sich von ihm und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Was?!", fragte sie erschrocken. "Woher weißt du das?" In wenigen Sekunden war sie roter als eine Tomate.

Remus lächelte. "Ich war auch mal jung, Rebecca, auch wenn ich noch nicht mal so alt bin, wie sich das jetzt anhört. Ich bin gerade eben Sam auf dem Flur begegnet, er schien ziemlich durcheinander zu sein, hatte die Kleidung von gestern an, die er auch noch falsch angezogen hatte und kam aus deinem Zimmer. Es war doch ziemlich naheliegend." Er war schon vielen solcher Menschen begegnet, auch wenn die üblicherweise weiblich gewesen, aus seinem Schlafsaal gekommen und Exfreundinnen von Sirius gewesen waren, die er meistens direkt wieder abserviert hatte. Was das anging, kannte er sich bestens aus, er hätte ein Buch darüber schreiben können.

Rebecca seufzte. "Oh Merlin!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das passieren konnte." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. "Er hat mich getröstet, irgendwie haben wir uns dann geküsst und schwupps, hatten wir ... es getan." Sie erschauderte.

"Du bereust es, nicht wahr?" Eigentlich war es keine Frage, denn ihre Reaktion war eindeutig.

Sie nickte. "Sehr. Es war das Schlimmste, was wir tun konnten. Ich kann ihm doch jetzt nicht mehr in die Augen sehen! Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr so unbeschwert mit ihm zusammen sein. Und dabei brauche ich ihn gerade jetzt so sehr." Rebecca seufzte und ließ sich weiter von ihm hin und her wiegen, wie ein kleines Baby. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas wie Geborgenheit bei ihm verspürte.

"Empfindest du etwas für ihn?", forschte Remus zögerlich nach. Er war nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht zu weit in die Privatsphäre seines Kindes vorwagte. Seines Wissens nach redeten Eltern mit ihren Kindern nicht unbedingt über ihre letzten One-Night-Stands oder Gefühle, die sie für eben diese hegten. Aber wenn er sich richtig erinnerte (und nach all den Erinnerungen mit Sarah, die ihn in der Nacht eingeholt hatten, war seine Erinnerung was dieses Gespräch anging etwas verschwommen) hatte er sie gestern Abend schon nach ihren Gefühlen für ihren besten Freund gefragt.

"Was? Wie meinst du -" Rebecca schaute ihn verwirrt an. Vielleicht hatte er die Frage falsch gestellt. Natürlich empfand sie etwas für ihren besten Freund.

"Liebst du ihn?", fragte er behutsam und strich ihr väterlich über die Wange. "Mit seinem besten Freund schläft man nicht so einfach, so jemand ist kein typischer Kandidat für zwanglosen Sex. Außer ihr habt eine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit regelmäßigem Sex." Sirius hatte seine Affären manchmal sehr zur Belustigung von James so genannt.

Aber Rebecca schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Sam und ich haben bestimmt keine solche Beziehung. Eigentlich sind wir mehr wie Bruder und Schwester.", erwiderte sie und wurde wieder rot. Remus schaute sie schief an. Harry und Hermine hatten auch eine solche geschwisterliche Beziehung zueinander und Remus hatte eigentlich nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass die beiden jemals miteinander hätten schlafen wollen. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Harry Ginny und Hermine Ron hatte und sie die beiden über alles liebten.

"Aber Bruder und Schwester haben keinen Sex, Becky.", widersprach er schließlich.

Seine Tochter nickte hektisch und verbarg ihr Gesicht wieder in seinem Pullover. "Ich weiß! Ich weiß, Dad! Und ich liebe Sam auch nicht ... nicht auf diese Weise ... nicht mehr ...", murmelte sie schließlich. "Ach, das ist alles so unglaublich kompliziert zwischen uns und jetzt ... ich brauche Abstand zu ihm, ich kann nicht mehr so einfach mit ihm zusammen sein und das ... das tut so weh, Dad, weil ich ihn doch gerade jetzt so brauche ... Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen? Wie?"

Remus ließ sie soweit los, damit er sie ansehen konnte. "Hör zu, mein Kind. Ich weiß, dass das unglaublich schwer sein muss und ich ganz bestimmt kein Ersatz für deinen besten Freund bin, aber ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst und ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann. Ich kenne das Gefühl, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren, besser als mir lieb ist, glaub mir, und man braucht besonders Zeit, um alles zu verarbeiten. Aber wenn du mich brauchst, dann werde ich für dich da sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht rängt sich das mit Sam auch bald wieder ein, schließlich war es nur Sex und nur ein einziges Mal und vielleicht macht ihr zwei einfach nur eine viel zu große Sache daraus und es ist bald wieder alles beim Alten zwischen euch." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich weiß, dass man in solchen Zeiten sehr dazu neigt, nur schwarz zu sehen, aber es wird auch wieder besser werden. Versprochen."

Becky nickte. "Das hoffe ich sehr, Dad, wirklich."

/-/

"Hey", sagte Rebecca zehn Minuten später zu Remus, der in der Küche stand und Pfannkuchen backte. Sie hatte ihre Haare etwas getrocknet und sich eine alte schwarze Jeans angezogen, sowie ihren kuscheligen schwarzen Lieblingspullover. Schwarz passte im Moment wirklich zu ihrer Stimmung und das nicht nur wegen Grandmas Tod.

Er hob den Kopf und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Geht es dir etwas besser?", fragte er besorgt und musterte sie prüfend. Rebecca schaute auf den Boden. Sie wusste, dass ihre Augen viel zu verquollen waren und sie ziemlich fertig war, aber sie wusste auch, dass es keinen Zauberspruch auf der Welt gab, der ihr helfen konnte, besser auszusehen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, warum sollte sie dann gut aussehen? "Die Pfannkuchen sind gleich fertig. Wenn du willst..."

Rebecca nickte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. "Ja, gerne.", sagte sie und zog ihre Beine an. Sie schlang die Arme um sie und stützte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Sie hatte keinen großen Hunger, aber sie musste etwas essen und sie konnte Remus nicht enttäuschen. Besonders, weil er sich wirklich Mühe gab und extra Pfannkuchen für sie backte. Sie hatte einen Vater wie ihn nicht verdient. Sie war ein schlechter Mensch. Er hatte eine bessere Tochter verdient. Aber vielleicht würde er ja bald eine haben. Jemand, der nicht mit dem besten Freund schlief und der seine Ehe nicht in Gefahr brachte und der mit dem unausweichlichen Tod einer alten kranken Dame sehr viel besser umgehen konnte ...

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er und legte einen der Pfannkuchen vorsichtig auf den Teller und stellte ihn vor sie. Er strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf und ging wieder zum Herd zurück.

Rebecca versuchte mit aller Macht nach dieser zärtlichen Geste nicht schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. "Wieso glaubst du, dass noch was mit mir los ist?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Wusste er etwa schon von ihrer Entscheidung? Hatte er sowas wie einen 6. Sinn? "Du weißt doch schon alles."

"Dein Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände, Becky.", erklärte Remus schulterzuckend. "Komm schon. Irgendetwas ist da doch noch." Fragend schaute er sie an.

Rebecca seufzte und schaute auf den Fußboden. Es hatte keinen Zweck, früher oder später müsste sie sowieso mit ihm sprechen und da sie sich entschieden hatte und sie diesen Entschluss auch nicht mehr ändern würde, konnte sie ihm ihn ebenso gut mitteilen. "Weißt du, ich glaube, ich sollte das Haus verkaufen.", sagte sie schließlich.

Remus drehte sich überrascht um. "Du hast dich entschieden?" Sie nickte. "So plötzlich?" Sie nickte erneut. "Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?" Ein weiteres Nicken. "Becky, ich glaube, du solltest darüber noch länger nachdenken.", sagte er nach einer Pause. Er nahm sich einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen und setzte sich seiner Tochter gegenüber an den Tisch. "Gestern wusstest du noch überhaupt nicht, was du tun solltest und heute hast du dich entschieden."

"Na und?" Rebecca zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wollte, dass alles einfach nur noch vorbei war, sie wollte sich mit nichts mehr auseinander setzen, mit gar nichts mehr. Sie konnte das einfach nicht. Sie hatte sich noch nie leicht entschieden, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft, das alles noch monatelang aufzuschieben und wer weiß wie oft Sam zu begegnen und von alten Erinnerungen heimgesucht zu werden. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe, damit sie sich verkriechen und bemitleiden konnte. Nach allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen durchgestanden hatte, hatte sie sich das durchaus verdient.

"Rebecca, diese Entscheidung ist viel zu wichtig, als das man sie einfach so über's Knie brechen kann.", erwiderte Remus eindringlich. "Denk noch ein paar Tage darüber nach."

"Ich habe mich entschieden und das reicht! Warum soll ich mir noch Gedanken über etwas machen, dass ich sowieso nicht mehr ändern werde?", sagte sie abweisend und verärgert. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ihre Gabel ins Bein gerammt. Konnte Remus ihren Entschluss denn nicht einfach akzeptieren? Er war doch sonst so verständnisvoll und er hatte ihr versprochen, für sie da zu sein. Alles hatte er ruhig hingenommen, die Bedingung seiner Frau, den Tod ihrer Großmutter, die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrem besten Freund geschlafen hatte, aber auf einmal wollte er über etwas diskutieren, das schon längst entschieden war?

"Ich will nicht, dass du es eines Tages bereust, Becky.", wandte eindringlich Remus ein. "Du hast aus einer Laune heraus entschieden, dass du alle Zelte hier abbrechen möchtest, obwohl du selbst am besten weißt, dass in dir alles so durcheinander ist, dass du eigentlich gar nicht weißt, was du wirklich willst! Nur weil du jetzt weg von Sam willst, heißt das doch noch nicht, dass du auch das Haus, in dem du über zwanzig Jahre gelebt hast, in dem du aufgewachsen bist, einfach so aufgeben kannst."

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso wusste er nur, was in ihr vorging? Wieso kannte er sie so viel besser als sie es erwartet hatte? Und wieso kannte sie selbst ihn überhaupt nicht?

Und ganz so leicht hatte sie sich diesen Entschluss dann auch wieder nicht gemacht. "Was soll ich hier noch?", sagte sie schließlich. "Meine Grandma ist tot, meinem Freund kann ich im Moment nicht unter die Augen treten. Mein Leben spielt sich seit Monaten in London ab, dort habe ich einen Job und Freunde. Was habe ich denn noch hier? Nichts mehr, außer diesem Haus. Und nur deswegen will ich nicht hier bleiben. Hier ist nichts mehr, was mich hält. Auf Dauer würde ich es hier nicht aushalten. Ich will wieder nach London zurück. Ich will bei euch sein. Bei Harry und Ginny und ... bei dir. Meine Familie hier ist nicht mehr existent. Ich will dabei sein, wenn mein Bruder oder meine Schwester auf die Welt kommt. Gut, vielleicht nicht wirklich dabei, aber ich würde nach der Geburt ins Krankenhaus kommen und euch gratulieren, wenn das okay für euch ist. Okay, gut, ich will auch weg von hier. Ich will weg von den Erinnerungen, weg von Sam. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es noch lange ertragen kann, hier zu sein. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich meine Entscheidung bereuen werde. Zufrieden?" Sie nahm sich ein Stück von dem Pfannkuchen und schaute ihrem Vater in die Augen. So, bitte. Jetzt würde er bestimmt nicht mehr sagen, dass sie diesen Entschluss nicht durchdacht hatte. Und es war ihr auch nicht leicht gefallen, aber sie musste eine Entscheidung fällen und wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sie es wahrscheinlich nie machen.

"Du bist dir also wirklich ganz sicher? Hundertprozentig?", vergewisserte sich ihr Vater.

Rebecca verdrehte dich Augen. "Ja! Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Hat das eben nicht gereicht? Soll ich noch irgendwelche Gründe erfinden, damit du zufrieden bist?", brauste sie auf.

Remus lachte. "Das wollte ich hören. Ich unterstütze dich, egal, was du willst.", erwiderte er und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Er musste sichergehen, dass sie das wusste. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen, nie wieder.

Rebecca lächelte kläglich. "Danke. Danke, dass du das tust. Dass ich mich so auf dich verlassen kann. Wenigstens auf dich, wenn schon auf niemanden sonst." Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter und viel auf ihren ausgekühlten halb aufgegessenen Pfannkuchen.

/-/

"Wie lange willst du noch dort bleiben?", fragte Dora und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, um das Baby zu beruhigen. Heute trat es sie wirklich übermäßig viel. Sie saß in dem Schaukelstuhl im Kinderzimmer und schaute auf das magisch vergrößerte Ultraschallbild, das sie mithilfe von Harry an die Wand gehängt hatte. Sie vermisste Remus. Sie vermisste ihn mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. Seit über einer Woche war er weg. So lange waren sie sehr selten voneinander getrennt gewesen, seit der Krieg zu Ende gegangen war. Wenigstens dauerte es noch etwas bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Und selbst wenn er bis zum Vollmond dort bleiben sollte, den Wolfsbanntrank hatte er bei sich, also passierte hoffentlich nichts.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Dora.", erwiderte Remus mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auch er vermisste seine Frau. Er vermisste sie sehr. Aber dennoch war er gerne bei Rebecca. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass es ihr unglaublich schlecht ging, hatte die Situation wenigstens den positiven Aspekt, dass er sie ungestört näher kennen lernen und sich langsam wirklich wie ihr Vater fühlen konnte. "Becky hat sich entschlossen, das Haus zu verkaufen und Amerika zu verlassen. Ich helfe ihr dabei, einen Käufer zu finden. Ich habe Angst, dass sie das ohne mich nicht schafft, dass sie zusammenklappt, weil ihr alles zu viel wird. Der Tod ihrer Großmutter war ein unglaublich großer Schock für sie.", erklärte er besorgt. Er hatte in der Woche noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, mit Dora zu sprechen, da er ständig für Rebecca da sein musste und immer die verdammte Zeitverschiebung dazwischen kam und entweder er oder sie schlief.

"Das tut mir wirklich Leid für sie.", sagte Dora ehrlich. Das Mädchen hatte es auch nicht gerade leicht im Leben gehabt, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und jetzt den einzigen Elternersatz zu verlieren, den sie gehabt hatte. Sie selbst hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, ihre Eltern durch den ersten Krieg nicht zu verlieren, auch wenn der Tod ihres Vaters für sie im zweiten Krieg ein wirklich schwerer Schlag gewesen war. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr das arme Mädchen leiden musste.

"Mir auch.", erwiderte Remus. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so lange alleine lassen muss, Dora, ich wäre wirklich gerne bei dir, bei euch, aber..."

"Ich versteh dich schon. Du musst für sie da sein und du willst für sie da sein und das bist du ihr auch schuldig, nachdem du sie in den vergangenen Monaten wegen mir so im Stich gelassen hast." Sie hatte immer noch Schuldgefühle deswegen. Beinahe hätte sie die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren, was sie jetzt kaum noch glauben konnte. In den letzten Tagen war ihr ihre Bedingung immer abwegiger vorgekommen und mittlerweile fragte sie sich, wie sie jemals so etwas von ihrem Mann hatte verlangen können.

"Bitte, Dora, denk nicht mehr darüber nach.", erwiderte Remus. "Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht."

"Ja, das stimmt...", murmelte sie. Aber ihre waren so viel schwerwiegender als seine, hatten so viel mehr Menschen unglücklich gemacht. Sie hatte den Mann, den sie über alles liebte, unglücklich gemacht, obwohl sie sich doch an ihrem Hochzeitstag fest vorgenommen hatte, dass er nie wieder unglücklich sein würde. Dass sie alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, tun würde, um ihn glücklich zu machen, und was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass nicht nur sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, ihre Stieftochter, leiden musste, sondern auch er selbst. Dora würde sich das nie verzeihen, niemals.

"Wie geht es dir?", wechselte ihr Mann das Thema und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er saß auf dem Bett im Gästezimmer des Hauses und schaute dem Regen zu, der gegen das Fenster prasselte. Es waren schwere Gewitter aufgezogen, die sehr viel besser zur allgemeinen Stimmung in diesem Haus passten als die Sonne, die in den ersten Tagen nach Mrs Sanfords Tod unaufhörlich geschienen hatte, ohne auch nur von einer einzigen Wolke verdeckt zu werden.

"Mir geht es sehr gut.", sagte Dora. "Ich schlafe nur schlecht, so völlig allein in dem großen Bett mit dem dicken Bauch und einem Baby, das mich ständig in die Nieren tritt.", erwiderte sie. Normalerweise schlief sie nur eine Nacht im Monat alleine, und zwar wenn Vollmond war. Sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, sich an ihn zu kuscheln, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, seine Hände beruhigend auf ihrem großen Bauch zu spüren, dass sie jetzt ohne ihn sehr viel mehr Probleme hatte einzuschlafen als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Und ihrem Kind ging es anscheinend genauso. Hätte sie nicht Angst, dass es dem Baby schaden könnte, würde sie sich den kräftigsten Schlaftrank zusammenmixen, den sie finden konnte.

Remus lachte. "Und wie geht es dem Baby?"

"Dem geht es blendend.", meinte Dora und zuckte zusammen, als es sie besonders heftig trat. "Es erweist sich nur nicht als sehr kooperativ, wenn es darum geht, sein Geschlecht zu erkennen.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und warf ihrem Bauch einen strengen Blick zu. "Der Arzt meint, dass es vielleicht bei der nächsten Untersuchung klappt." Langsam hatte sie wirklich genug davon, dass ihr Kind so schüchtern war und ihr und ihrem Arzt immer seinen Hintern zuwandte. Irgendwann würde es dafür bezahlen müssen, dafür würde sie schon sorgen ... Sie wollte endlich in der Lage sein, in Babygeschäften blaue oder rosa Strampelanzüge zu kaufen. Natürlich kein zu starkes rosa mit irgendwelchem Glitzer oder Federn oder sowas, das hatte sie als Kind immer fürchterlich verabscheut. Aber sie hatte es satt, immer nur grüne und gelbe Anziehsachen kaufen zu können. Sie hatte den Eindruck, schon alles in dieser Farbe in ganz London gekauft zu haben und fragte sich im Stillen, wie viele IKEA-Kommoden sie im Babyzimmer unterbringen konnte, bevor Remus vor Wut an die Decke ging und ihr vorwarf, dass sie viel zu verschwenderisch war und dass das Baby sowieso so schnell wachsen würde, dass es überhaupt nicht alle Klamotten tragen konnte. Und dabei waren rosa oder blaue noch gar nicht dabei ... Aber er war nur ein Mann, was wusste der denn schon?!

"Und selbst wenn wir es nicht erfahren, spätestens bei der Geburt werden wir es wissen.", erwiderte Remus zuversichtlich.

"Ich hoffe, ich werde es schon früher wissen, du weißt doch, wie ungeduldig ich bin.", sagte Dora quengelnd. "Ich sage dir, wahrscheinlich streckt es mir genau in dem Moment die Zunge raus und freut sich, dass es Mummy nerven kann!", regte sie sich auf. "Dieser kleine Knirps ist wirklich undankbar. Ich biete ihm schon seit Monaten einen kuscheligen warmen Aufenthaltsort, gebe ihm immer brav zu essen und zu trinken und was macht es? Nicht mal einen kleinen Gefallen kann es mir tun.", schmollte Dora. Sie nahm es ihrem Kind wirklich übel, dass es sein Geschlecht so hartnäckig für sich behielt. Aber wie gedacht, Rache war süß ...

"Na wenn es auf der Welt ist, wirst du dich dafür rächen können.", beschwichtigte Remus sie lächelnd. Dora grinste. Wie gut er sie doch kannte ... Nicht, dass sie ihrem Kind jemals wehtun könnte, diesem kleinen perfekten Wunder, der Mischung aus ihr und Remus, mit ihrem fantastischen Aussehen, seinem Verstand, seinen Augen, ihrem brillanten Sinn für Humor und bestimmt nicht ihrer Tollpatschigkeit und bloß nicht seiner bescheuerten Vernunft.

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!", sagte sie entschlossen. "Komm bald wieder, ja?", bat sie ihn. "Wir vermissen dich." Rebecca brauchte ihn, ohne Frage, aber sie brauchten ihn auch.

"Ich euch auch. Ich bemühe mich, so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu kommen, aber es wird wohl noch dauern, selbst wenn Becky auch lieber heute als morgen von hier weg will. Doch das Haus ist wirklich schön und in gutem Zustand und man kann es schließlich nicht an den Erstbesten verkaufen.", erklärte er schulterzuckend. "Dazu hat es zu großen Wert, preislich als auch sonst." Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Kind bei diesem Verkauf den Kürzeren zog. In ihrem Zustand würde sie es wirklich an den Erstbesten verkaufen und dazu war dieses große, gut Instand gehaltene Haus mit dem riesigen Garten wirklich zu schade.

Dora nickte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. "Das verstehe ich." Sie hörte ihren Magen knurren, gefolgt von einem weiteren Tritt und wusste, dass sie das nicht ignorieren konnte. Aber wusste sie ebenfalls, dass sie noch nicht so lebensmüde war, um sich selbst irgendetwas zu kochen. Vielleicht hatte Tom ja was Gutes im Angebot ... "Ich muss Schluss machen, ich hab Hunger.", sagte sie schließlich, auch wenn sie am liebsten noch stundenlang mit ihm gesprochen hätte. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht mehr lange auf ihn verzichten müssen. "Willst du deinem Kind noch auf Wiedersehen sagen?"

Remus lachte. Auf solche Ideen konnte auch nur seine Frau kommen. "Gerne", sagte er. Dora lächelte und hielt den Hörer an ihren gerundeten Bauch. Sie hörte Remus' sanfte Stimme, spürte, wie sich das Kind beruhigte und lächelte noch mehr. Es war schon faszinierend, wie sehr das Baby auf die Stimme seines Vaters reagierte. Das würde bestimmt später einmal nützlich sein, wenn es in der Nacht oft weinte ... Wenn sie es sowieso nicht schaffte, das Baby zu beruhigen, dann konnte ruhig er sich die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen. Er war das schließlich gewohnt und wenn sie erstmal weg von den dämlichen Wochenberichten war ... sie würde jeden Schlaf brauchen, den sie kriegen konnte. Aber wenn das Baby ihn dann lieber hätte als sie ... vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee ...

Sie hielt sich den Hörer wieder ans Ohr, als sie hörte, wie Remus verstummte. Die Zeit des Abschieds war wohl gekommen ... Aber so einfach konnte sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen ... "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_"Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.", murmelte James und stützte sich, weiß wie ein Laken, an der Wand ab. "Ich schaff das nicht." Er atmete tief durch, aber das Gefühl der Übelkeit verschwand nicht. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er mehr Angst gehabt als heute. Ein Duell mit einem Todesser war ein Klacks dagegen und wäre ihm momentan hundert Mal lieber gewesen._

_"Jetzt mal ganz ruhig, Prongs!", sagte Remus beruhigend. "Du bekommst das Kind ja nicht, sondern Lily."_

_"Hast du noch nie was von Phantomschmerz gehört, Moony?", fragte Sirius empört, der noch mehr mitzuleiden schien als James. Bei jedem von Lilys Schreien, der nach außen drang, verzog er das Gesicht und zuckte heftig zusammen._

_"Was ist, wenn ihr etwas passiert? Wenn es dem Baby nicht gut geht, wenn Lily das nicht schafft? Sie ist zwar stark, aber das hört sich doch sehr schmerzhaft an. Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben und ich kann ganz bestimmt kein Kind alleine großziehen.", jammerte James, außer sich vor Sorge. Die Schwestern hatten ihn schon aus dem Zimmer herausgeschmissen, weil er alle verrückt gemacht hatte. Aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, seine Frau so leiden zu sehen._

_"James", sagte Remus beruhigend und setzte sich gerade hin. "Lily schafft das. Alles wird gut laufen und am Ende des Tages werdet ihr ein gesundes Baby haben.", versicherte er seinem Freund überzeugt. James und Lily waren gute Menschen. Sie hatten es nicht verdient, so zu leiden. Lily und dem Baby würde es gut gehen. Wenigstens dieses bisschen Glück hatten die zwei sich verdient. "Es nützt keinem, sich jetzt verrückt zu machen."_

_"Deine Ruhe möchte ich haben.", schnaubte Sirius, der mittlerweile sein Ohr an die Tür drückte, um etwas genaueres zu hören. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er kannte seine Freunde und ihre verrückten Aktionen._

_"Gibt's schon was Neues?", fragte Peter gespannt, der gerade von der Toilette gekommen war. Mittlerweile ging er jede Viertelstunde dorthin, so aufgeregt war er._

_Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht. Und das wird sicher noch ein paar Stunden dauern, Lily ist ja erst vor zwei Stunden hierher gekommen." Sobald Lily die erste Wehe gespürt hatte, hatte James sie sofort ins St. Mungos geschleppt, obwohl sie ihm hundert Mal gesagt hatte, dass es bei der ersten Geburt normalerweise länger dauerte. Aber James hatte darauf bestanden und sofort alle engsten Freunde zusammengetrommelt, nachdem sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren. Aber die Schwester hatte sie gleich vorgewarnt, dass sie möglicherweise noch in den Morgenstunden hier sitzen würden, da der Muttermund erst zwei Zentimeter geöffnet war, was Sirius allerdings überhaupt nicht hatte wissen wollen und deshalb mit seinen Fingern in den Ohren laut singend durch den Gang gehopst war._

_"War das nicht gerade ein Babyschrei?", fragte James gespannt und starrte auf die Tür._

_"Nein, das war nur Lily.", erwiderte Sirius enttäuscht. Er verhielt sich so, als würde er selbst Vater werden und nicht sein bester Freund. "Mein Patenkind könnte sich ruhig mal beeilen.", sagte er eingeschnappt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

_"Jetzt lass meinem Kind die Zeit, die es braucht!", verteidigte James sein Baby sofort. "Man kann es ihm nicht verübeln, so lange wie möglich den Kontakt mit solchen Hohlköpfen wie dir zu vermeiden!", sagte er eingeschnappt._

_Sirius schnappte empört nach Luft. Aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür von Lilys Zimmer und Sarah kam heraus. Sofort waren die vier Männer aufgesprungen und schauten sie gespannt und fragend an._

_"Lily geht es soweit gut.", sagte sie und ging zu Remus, den sie auf die Wange küsste. "Aber dich, James, wünscht sie zum Teufel, weil du ihr solche Schmerzen bereitest.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu._

_"Also wirklich ..." James riss die Tür auf und eilte in das Zimmer. Die anderen konnten Lily erkennen, die mit verschwitztem Gesicht in einem Krankenhausbett lag und sich ihren großen Bauch hielt._

_Sarah schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und umarmte Remus. Er legte einen Arm um sie und strich ihr über die Schulter. "Danke, dass du Lily beistehst.", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Nur mit James und Sirius an ihrer Seite wäre sie ja völlig überfordert. Sie müsste ihnen noch helfen, nachdem sie umgekippt sind."_

_"Das habe ich gehört, Moony!", schnaubte Sirius und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich möchte mal sehen, wie du dich aufführst, wenn du Vater wirst!" Er schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, als er die traurigen Gesichter seiner Freunde sah. "Entschuldigt! Es tut mir Leid." Es war ihm nie wirklich bewusst, wie sehr Sarah und Remus unter den Gesetzen leiden mussten, aber ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sprachen wirklich Bände, auch wenn er wusste, dass es Remus mehr zu schaffen machte, dass Sarah wegen ihm verzichten musste als dass ihm Dinge wie eine Familie und eine Ehefrau versagt wurden._

_Remus seufzte und setzte sich wieder. Sarah folgte ihm und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen. "Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Es fiel ihr manchmal wirklich schwer, unbeschwert mit ihm zusammen zu sein, besonders jetzt, wo ihre beste Freundin gerade Mutter wurde und ihr Wunsch nach einem Baby so übermäßig groß war, dass sie wirklich in Erwägung zog, sich von ihm zu trennen. Aber dann sah sie Remus in die Augen und ihre Liebe zu ihm war so groß, dass sie sich verfluchte, weil sie überhaupt nur an eine Trennung dachte. Sie waren schließlich erst Anfang zwanzig, hatten noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich und wahrlich genug Zeit, um zu heiraten und Eltern zu werden. Außerdem herrschte gerade Krieg und es war doch wirklich besser darauf zu warten, dass er endete, bevor sie eine Familie gründeten. Das versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden. Aber Remus blickte sie so liebevoll an und sie wusste, dass sie nicht auf ihn verzichten konnte. Was nützten ihr Kinder von einem Mann, den sie nicht liebte, den sie sich nicht als Vater ihrer Kinder vorstellen konnte? Sie wollte Remus, mehr als alles andere._

_"Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er eben so leise und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Traurig lächelte sie ihn an._

_Sie erblickte eine Frau im Morgenmantel, die ein neugeborenes Baby auf dem Arm hielt und seufzte. Remus folgte ihrem Blick und drückte ihre Hand. Sarah hasste sich dafür, diesen Wunsch, dieses Verlangen, nicht loszuwerden. Sie hasste sich dafür, Remus das Gefühl zu geben, sie wolle nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Er schien ihr die Gedanken anzusehen, denn er öffnete den Mund, aber sie unterbrach ihn._

_"Ich liebe dich wirklich, Remus."_

_Er nickte. "Es tut mir Leid.", erwiderte er und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihr Haar._

_"Das muss es nicht." Sie schluckte. "Du kannst nichts dafür." Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er war jedes Opfer wert._

_Peter schaute sie verwirrt an. Ihm blieb der Sinn dieser Konversation verschlossen, während Sirius sein Ohr schon längst wieder an die Tür gepresst hatte und angestrengt lauschte. Er sprang zurück, als die Tür aufging und ein aufgebrachter James von einer korpulenten Schwester aus dem Raum geschoben wurde._

_"Sie kommen mir hier nicht mehr herein, bis das Baby da ist, verstanden?!", fragte sie streng und schloss die Tür wieder._

_"HEY!", riefen Sirius und James sofort und stürzten sich wieder auf die Tür._

_Remus verdrehte lachend die Augen. "Wie die Kinder..."_

Flashback Ende

/-/

"Ist das alles?", fragte Remus Rebecca zum zehnten Mal und ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Kartons schweifen, die im Wohnzimmer verteilt waren. Es kam ihr, und ihm anscheinend auch, so wenig vor, angesichts des ganzen Zeugs, das überall im Haus bei ihrer beider Ankunft verteilt gewesen war. Die meisten Möbel hatte Rebecca mittlerweile allerdings verkauft oder an Bekannte und Nachbarn verschenkt, einen Teil alter Sachen, die nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren, weggeschmissen und den Rest mithilfe von Remus verstaut. Es war schwerer als sie gedacht hatte, sich von den Möbeln zu trennen, aber sie konnte weiß Gott nicht alles mit nach London nehmen, selbst Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung war nicht groß genug für alle ihre Möbel. Aber glücklicherweise hatte Remus ihr angeboten, einige Möbel, von denen sie sich absolut nicht trennen konnte, die aber in ihrem Zimmer momentan keinen Platz hatten, in seinem Haus im Keller zu lagern, bis sie irgendwann mal ausziehen und in eine eigene Wohnung oder ein eigenes Haus ziehen würde ... Vielleicht nicht allein, vielleicht sogar mit einem Mann ... aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich niemand anderen als Sam vorstellen in der Rolle ihres Ehemanns. Und das hatte sie sich doch verboten, vor Jahren schon und sie hatte es doch auch so lange geschafft, sich irgendwelche anderen Männer vorzustellen, Fernsehstars, Musiker, Gäste, die bei Tom gegessen hatten, sehr süße Gäste, die unglaublich gut aussahen ... mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, strahlend braunen Augen, einem Lächeln, das einem den Atem raubte ... Verdammt noch mal! Wieso wurde aus all diesen Männern immer wieder Sam?! Sie war doch schon viel zu alt für diese Fantasien ... oder vielleicht auch nicht ...

Sie nickte. "Ja, das ist alles. Das ist mein ganzes Leben..." Traurig schaute sie sich in dem kahlen Zimmer um. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so schwer fallen würde, das alles hier aufzugeben. So viele Erinnerungen hingen an diesem Haus. Erinnerungen von ihrer Großmutter, von Sam ... Aber diese Erinnerungen waren in ihrem Herzen. Sie würde sie nie vergessen, niemals. Dazu brauchte sie kein Haus. Und ihre Entscheidung war richtig. Da war sie sich sicher. Sie mochte vielleicht überstürzt sein, aber selbst wenn sie ein Jahr Zeit gehabt hätte, sie hätte sich nicht anders entscheiden können. Ihr Leben war in England. Ihre restliche Familie war in England. Ihre Arbeit war in England und ihre Freunde waren in England. Und Sam ... Diese Freundschaft war vorbei. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie konnte nicht mehr einfach so mit ihm zusammen sein und er wollte sicher nicht mehr einfach so mit ihm zusammen sein ... Wenn es zwischen ihnen hätte sein sollen, dann hätte sie bestimmt irgend ein Zeichen bekommen. Wenn es zwischen ihnen hätte sein sollen, dann hätten sie irgendeine Möglichkeit gefunden, zusammen zu sein ... Aber es sollte nicht sein und es war wirklich das beste, sich damit abzufinden. Und weit weg von ihm in England, auf einem anderen Kontinent, würde es ihr bestimmt auch gelingen ... hoffentlich.

"Ich frag mich, wie wir das alles nach London schaffen sollen. Wir brauchen doch mindestens zwei Flugzeuge.", sagte sie schließlich und hoffte mit Humor ihre traurige Stimmung zu vertreiben. Es funktionierte nicht.

Remus lachte. "Nichts leichter als das." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Kartons. Sekunden später schrumpften sie zusammen. Am Ende waren sie nicht größer als Legosteine. Rebecca schaute ihm dabei kopfschüttelnd zu. Dass sie nicht an Zauberei gedacht hatte! War sie nun eine Hexe oder was?! "So können wir jetzt alle in einem Koffer unterbringen.", stellte er zufrieden fest und öffnete einen alten Koffer ihrer Mom. Einen Moment lang starrte er gedankenverloren in das leere Gepäckstück, dann atmete er tief durch. Er und Rebecca luden die kleinen Kartons ein und versuchten gerade, ihn zuzukriegen, da sie doch sehr viel mehr Platz beanspruchten als Rebecca jemals gedacht hatte, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Überrascht schauten Remus und Rebecca sich an. Wer in aller Welt würde denn jetzt noch kommen? Die neuen Besitzer hatten vor, erst nächste Woche hier einzuziehen. Sie wohnten in Chicago und hatten dort noch einige Sachen zu klären. Während sie aufstand, versuchte Rebecca sich vorzustellen, wie jemand anderes in diesem Haus leben konnte. Es ging nicht. Sie konnte sich keine anderen Möbel in diesem Wohnzimmer vorstellen, keine anderen Blumen draußen im Garten, keine andere Tapete in der Küche, keinen Schreibtisch dort, wo einmal ihr Bett gestanden hatte, dort, wo sie mit Sam geschlafen hatte ... Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dieses Haus war nicht mehr ihr Haus. Seit ihre Großmutter gestorben war, war es nicht mehr ihr Haus. Nicht mehr das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, das sie so geliebt hatte, das immer nach Schokoladenkeksen gerochen hatte. Es wäre nie wieder das selbe gewesen und sie hätte sich nie wieder so Zuhause gefühlt wie in den dreiundzwanzig Jahren davor. Es war das Richtige. Es war absolut das Richtige und sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese Entscheidung wirklich nicht bereuen würde. Andere Menschen hatten das Glück verdient, in diesem Haus zu wohnen, ihre Kinder hier aufwachsen zu sehen, eine Familie zu sein. Das konnte sie ihnen nicht verweigern. Und trotzdem war es schwer. Schwer, alles loszulassen. Aber sie musste weitermachen in ihrem Leben, sie konnte nicht schon wieder alles umschmeißen und das nur wegen einem Haus. Wenn sie eines Tages einmal selbst eine Familie gründen würde und ein neues Haus brauchte, dann würde sie sicher eines finden, das ebenso perfekt war wie dieses, wenn nicht sogar noch besser. Dafür würde sie sorgen. Ihr späteres Kind hatte nur das beste verdient.

Rebecca pustete gegen eine Haarsträhne und ging zur Tür. Sie hatte sich sehr gewundert, dass alles so schnell gegangen war. Remus hatte einen guten Käufer gefunden und einen sehr zufriedenstellenden Preis für das Haus erzielen können. Sie war froh, dass er sich um alles gekümmert hatte. Sie hätte gar nicht gewusst, was alles zu tun war, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte. Und selbst wenn, sie hätte nicht die Kraft gehabt, sich darum zu kümmern. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, alle Sachen rechtzeitig einzupacken, sodass sie ihren Flieger nicht versäumten. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden.

Sie öffnete die Tür und schaute erstaunt in Sams Gesicht. Ihr bester Freund lächelte sie unbeholfen an und vergrub seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen. Er suchte ihre Augen, aber sie wandte den Blick sofort ab.

Was machte er hier? Warum in aller Welt war er jetzt gekommen? Wollte er es ihr noch schwerer machen als es ohnehin schon war? Dabei war er es immer gewesen, der ihr alles so leicht gemacht hatte, der ihr geholfen hatte, alle Probleme nicht so schwer zu nehmen ... Warum musste er jetzt kommen und alles so kompliziert machen? Verdammt noch mal! Warum lief nicht wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben alles so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte?!

"Hey", sagte er leise. Sie schluckte und musste sich davon abhalten, ein weiteres Mal in seine Arme zu stürzen. Das war vorbei. Für immer. Dieses Haus gehörte nicht mehr zu ihrem neuen Leben und Sam ebenfalls nicht.

"Was willst du?", erwiderte sie abweisend.

"Ich wollte nur ... ich ... stimmt es, dass du gehst?" Er klang so unglaublich verletzt. So, als ob ihn nur der bloße Gedanke daran, dass sie Amerika für immer verlassen würde, mehr als alles andere quälte ... Verstand er denn nicht, dass es sein musste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn sie ihre Würde und ihr neues Leben behalten wollte? Hier gab es doch nichts mehr, was sie noch hielt. Nicht wirklich.

Rebecca nickte, während sie auf seine Schuhe starrte. "Ja.", erwiderte sie nur und wollte die Tür wieder schließen. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen, denn sie hatte Angst, was sie in seinen Augen finden würde, sollte sie es dennoch tun. So war es besser. Ein Abschluss.

"Becky, ich...", rief er ihr nach, verstummte aber. Sekundenlang schaute sie ihn schließlich dennoch fragend an. Er klang so verzweifelt. Aber er schluckte nur und brachte schließlich ein schwaches "Auf Wiedersehen." heraus.

Rebecca versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht vor ihm. Nicht vor demjenigen, vor dem es ihr sonst nie etwas ausgemacht hatte. Es befand sich eine so tiefe Kluft zwischen ihnen, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Und es war ihre Schuld. Ihre allein. Sie würde es nie wieder gut machen können. "Mach's gut.", presste sie mit erstickter Stimme hervor, schlug die Tür zu, bevor sie noch etwas dummes tat wie ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt und dass sie ohne ihn nicht leben konnte oder wollte und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen sie. Das war es gewesen. Der Abschied von Sam. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Ihre Freundschaft war vorbei. Es war zu Ende. Sie hätte es kommen sehen sollen. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?

Verschwommen sah sie, wie Remus immer näher kam. Sie spürte, wie er sie umarmte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover und fing schließlich hemmungslos zu schluchzen an.

**TBC...**


	19. Entwicklungen

**Entwicklungen**

"Jean-Claude!", rief Ginny mit verzweifelter Stimme ins Telefon. "Jean-Claude, bitte! Ich weiß, dass du das bist! Sag doch bitte was!" Ihre Stimme klang, als ob sie jede Sekunde losheulen würde. "Das Kind ist von dir! Das Kind ist von dir, nur von dir! So glaub mir doch! Bitte! Jean-Claude! Das mit ihm ... das war doch nur ein Ausrutscher ... das hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten und das Kind ist wirklich von dir! Verdammt noch mal, jetzt sag endlich was!" Sie presste die Hand vor den Mund und man konnte ein Wimmern hören. Des weiteren konnte man hören, wie der Anrufer etwas murmelte, aber Ginny legte auf, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

"Wieder kein Glück mit Jean-Claude?", fragte Harry, ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen. Er grinste.

Ginny nickte und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa sinken. "Er will einfach nicht hören, der Idiot. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich noch betonen soll, dass das Kind wirklich von ihm ist. Vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal mit Selbstmord drohen.", überlegte sie.

"Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas zu drastisch ist?", fragte Harry und blätterte um. "Vielleicht solltest du dem armen Mann noch etwas Zeit geben. Er hat dich schließlich in flagranti mit dem Briefträger erwischt, das muss doch der Schock seines Lebens für ihn gewesen sein."

"Mein Gott, das ist doch schon einen Monat her, darüber könnte das Weichei langsam mal hinweg sein!", erwiderte Ginny aufgebracht und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry lachte. "Du bist doch die Liebe seines Lebens, Gin, du kannst ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass es ihm schwer fällt, zu akzeptieren, dass er dich und sein Kind verloren hat.", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

"Aber darum geht es doch, Harry! Er hat mich doch gar nicht verloren und wenn er nicht so stur wäre, dann hätte ich ihm schon längst erklärt, dass das Kind wirklich von ihm ist und der Briefträger mich praktisch vergewaltigt hat."

"Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr langsam übertreibt?", mischte sich jetzt Rebecca in das Gespräch ein. Sie sah Harry und Ginny über den Rand ihres Buches an, das sie gerade las. "Ich meine, Jean-Claude und sein Kind in allen Ehren, aber das da jetzt auch noch Vergewaltigung und Selbstmord dazukommen ... ich weiß nicht."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sind doch selbst Schuld.", meinte sie und gestikulierte mit der Hand in Richtung Telefon. "Was müssen mich diese dämlichen Vertreter immer mit Zeitungsabonnements und Lebensversicherungen und sonstigem Scheiß nerven?! Diese Hallo-Hallo-Masche konnte ich doch nicht ewig durchziehen. Außerdem ...", sie grinste, "macht das so doch viel mehr Spaß."

Rebecca verdrehte die Augen und lächelte. Ginnys Idee, die ganzen Menschen, die zehnmal am Tag anriefen, um ihnen irgendetwas zu verkaufen, was anscheinend lebenswichtig war oder irgendwelche Umfragen durchführten, bei denen es um die Lieblingsfrühstücksmarmelade ging, davon abzubringen, ständig anzurufen, hielt Rebecca für ziemlich verrückt, aber nichtsdestotrotz machte es ihr großen Spaß, Ginny dabei zu beobachten, wie sie den Leuten am Telefon immer neue Geschichten über Jean-Claude auftischte und sie so gar nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. An Ginny war wirklich eine hervorragende Schauspielerin verloren gegangen.

"Gut, dass du das alles nur erfunden hast, Gin, sonst könnte ich glatt eifersüchtig werden.", meinte Harry und faltete seine Zeitung zusammen.

Ginny lachte. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich das alles nur erfunden habe?", fragte sie verschmitzt. Harrys Augen wurden groß und er schaute sie prüfend an, sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem flachen Bauch. Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm.

"AU!", rief Harry und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. "Was soll denn das?"

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich von irgendeinem Jean-Claude schwanger und von unserem Briefträger vergewaltigt worden bin, oder?", sagte sie empört. "Jeden Mann, der mich anfasst, ohne das ich es will, würde ich in die nächste Woche hexen! Das ist dir doch klar.", erklärte sie überzeugt. "Das ist dir doch klar, oder?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause doch etwas unsicher und schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

Harry nickte. "Natürlich ist mir das klar, Gin, was denkst du denn?" Ginny seufzte erleichtert, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und rutschte noch näher zu ihm.

Rebecca sah wieder von ihrem Buch auf und beobachtete das glückliche Paar. Sie freute sich für die beiden, freute sich über ihr Glück und trotzdem verspürte sie einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. _Na toll, nicht, dass ich mich jetzt auch noch in Harry verknalle. _Sie lachte beinahe, als ihr dieser absurde Gedanke kam. Harry war ein guter Freund geworden, ein Freund, den sie brauchte, nachdem sie schon ihren besten Freund verloren hatte. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich langsam damit abgefunden, Sam und ihre Großmutter für immer verloren zu haben. Es tat weh, aber sie hatte es akzeptiert. Und Harry hatte gemeint, dass der Schmerz mit der Zeit abnahm und es wieder leichter wurde zu leben und Harry hatte weiß Gott genug Erfahrung darin, über den Tod von geliebten Menschen hinwegzukommen. Und Rebecca hatte damit angefangen, ihre Freundschaft mit Sam als tot anzusehen. Sie war für sie gestorben, Sam war für sie gestorben, ihr ganzes Leben in Amerika war für sie gestorben.

Sie hatte neu angefangen. In Harry und Ginny, auch in Ron und Hermine, hatte sie neue Freunde gefunden, die es ihr leichter machten, über den Tod ihrer Großmutter hinweg zu kommen. In Tom hatte sie einen guten Arbeitgeber gefunden und in Remus den Vater, den sie sich seit Jahren gewünscht hatte. Selbst seine Frau war zu einer Freundin geworden. Als Mutter würde Rebecca sie jedoch nie bezeichnen können, zum einen kam sie ihr dafür einfach viel zu jung vor und zum anderen würde sie immer ihre eigene Mutter haben, selbst wenn sie sie nie kennen gelernt hatte. Aber Dora war wirklich sehr nett und auch etwas verrückt, aber gerade das tat ihr sehr gut. Und sie bemühte sich wirklich, wieder gut zu machen, dass sie von Remus verlangt hatte, dass er sich von seiner Tochter fernhielt. Rebecca verbrachte jetzt sehr viel Zeit mit Remus und auch mit Dora und hatte langsam wirklich das Gefühl, dass er ihr Vater war. Er war ihre neue Familie, die es ihr sehr viel leichter machte, über den Tod ihrer Großmutter hinwegzukommen, als sie erwartet hatte, obwohl es immer noch unglaublich schmerzhaft war.

Rebecca räusperte sich laut und brachte so Ginny und Harry dazu, auseinander zu fahren. "Wollt ihr zwei vielleicht alleine sein?", fragte sie mit schiefem Grinsen.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben. In spätestens fünf Minuten ruft wahrscheinlich der nächste Trottel an, der mir irgendein Sonderangebot einer Telefonfirma aufschwatzen will, dann ist die Stimmung sowieso im Kessel.", winkte sie ab und angelte sich die Zeitung, die Harry auf den Sofatisch gelegt hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatten mindestens fünfzig Leute angerufen. Ginny fragte sich mittlerweile, ob im Moment die Woche des Telefonterrors stattfand. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, klingelte gerade dann das Telefon, als Ginny sich dem Kreuzworträtsel widmen wollte. Genervt griff sie nach dem Telefonhörer. "Ja, Jean-Claude, das Kind ist von dir.", sagte sie teilnahmslos. Rebecca und Harry lachten. "Oh, Dora, du bist's.", sagte sie dann nach einer Pause überrascht.

Rebecca richtete sich auf und schaute besorgt drein. Es war ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass Dora um diese Zeit anrief. Normalerweise war sie abends schon so müde, dass sie meistens um acht Uhr ins Bett ging und jetzt war es bereits nach neun. Diese Telefonfritzen waren wirklich sehr hartnäckig, dachte Becky, wenn sie um diese Zeit noch anriefen und manchmal auch noch später. Vielleicht bekamen sie ja mehr Geld und die "Kunden" waren eher zu erreichen. Aber warum ihre Stiefmutter nicht einfach den Kamin nutzte, um mit ihnen zu sprechen oder Remus vorschickte, war Rebecca ein Rätsel. Allerdings war es bestimmt unbequem, mit dem dicken Bauch und einem darin herumstrampelnden Baby das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen ... Das Telefon war vielleicht doch eine praktischere Möglichkeit, wenn auch etwas teurer.

"Nein, Jean-Claude hat mir immer noch nicht verziehen ... Schwer vorzustellen, ich weiß." Ginny lachte. Sie fand die Idee auch noch nach vier Tagen genial. "Und wie geht es dir? ... Was, wo bist du? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Hatte sie gerade noch gelächelt, verzog sich ihr Gesicht jetzt und sie wirkte angespannt. Erschrocken starrte Rebecca Ginny an. Was war passiert? Ging es Tonks gut? War etwas mit dem Baby? Vor lauter Angst krallte sie ihre Finger in das nächste Sofakissen. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Hoffentlich ging es Dora und dem Baby gut. Ihr Dad würde es nicht verkraften können, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde.

"Ach so, na dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Rebecca ließ ihren Atem zischend entweichen. Hoffentlich bedeutete das etwas gutes. Wenn Ginny beruhigt war, dann konnte es nichts schlimmes sein. Das ging einfach nicht! "Okay, ich richte es Rebecca aus. Und Remus? ... Ach ja, hab ich ganz vergessen, heute ist ja Vollmond." Der Rest des Gespräches war kurz und bald hatte Ginny aufgelegt.

Jetzt hatte sie zumindest die Erklärung dafür, dass Dora sich meldete und nicht Remus. "Was ist passiert?", wollte sie sofort wissen. Sie stand kurz davor zu hyperventilieren, sollte Ginny ihr nicht sofort sagen, was Sache war. Was war nur los mit ihr, verdammt noch mal?

"Tonks ist im St. Mungos. Anscheinend ist sie heute Abend ohnmächtig geworden. Die Heiler meinen, es ist nur eine Kreislaufschwäche, aber sie wollen sie ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung dabehalten. Tonks sagt, es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, die Heiler wollen sich nur wichtig machen und du musst nicht vorbeischauen, Becky. Allerdings bittet sie dich, morgen nach Remus zu sehen. Er weiß nicht, dass sie im Krankenhaus ist.", erklärte Ginny schnell, nachdem sie die fragenden Blicke ihres Freundes und ihrer Freundin bemerkt hatte.

Rebecca atmete erleichtert aus und versuchte langsam, ihre Finger wieder von dem Kissen zu lösen. Dora konnte es nicht allzu schlecht gehen, wenn sie schon wieder Witze über die Heiler riss. Es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. Und trotzdem hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Aber ihr Magen spielte in der letzten Zeit sowieso etwas verrückt, also rührte das Gefühl wahrscheinlich eher davon als von irgendwas anderem.

"Er hatte den Trank schon eingenommen und sich zurückgezogen, oder?", fragte Harry, der trotz Ginnys Worten besorgt aussah. Kein Wunder, in einer Schwangerschaft konnte so viel schief gehen und um Doras wurde besonders viel Wirbel gemacht, da sich niemand ganz sicher war, ob Remus' wölfisches Dasein irgendwelche Probleme bereiten würde. Die Schwangerschaft von Rebeccas Mutter und besonders die Geburt waren ja keine besonders gute Aussicht, obwohl alle überzeugt davon waren, dass sie so gut vorbereitet waren, dass bei Doras Geburt _nichts _schief gehen konnte.

Ginny nickte. "Ja. Sie meint, es sei keine große Sache, aber sie ist lieber ins Krankenhaus gegangen. Nicht, dass dem Kind etwas passiert." Dora machte zwar häufig Witze darüber, dass alle viel zu besorgt um sie waren, aber im Grunde hatte sie genauso viel Angst um das Baby wie alle anderen auch, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Sie war schließlich die Mutter. "Und so überstürzt, wie sie immer handelt, hat sie vergessen, Remus einen Zettel zu hinterlassen, damit er weiß wo sie ist, wenn er sich wieder zurück verwandelt."

"Okay.", sagte Rebecca und überlegte, wann sie morgen bei ihrem Vater vorbeischauen sollte. Am besten wahrscheinlich bevor sie zur Arbeit musste, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte. "Und Tonks geht es wirklich gut?", fügte sie dann doch noch besorgt hinzu. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Vater an seiner Frau hing und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht übers Herz bringen würde, ihn anzulügen, sollte es Tonks doch schlecht gehen.

"Sie hat sich so verrückt wie immer angehört.", erwiderte Ginny grinsend und lehnte sich an ihren Freund. "Und sie hat dreimal wiederholt, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gibt. Das Kind tritt so kräftig wie immer."

Rebecca lachte. Sie war schon in den Genuss der Tritte ihres Halbgeschwisterchens gekommen. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ein kleines Wesen so viel Kraft besaß. In diesen Momenten hatte sie richtig Mitleid mit ihrer Stiefmutter, die diese Tritte mittlerweile alle zwei Minuten ertragen musste, wenn sie sich nicht genug bewegte, um das Baby bei Laune zu halten. "Okay, dann bin ich beruhigt." Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu Sam. Das letzte Mal hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen bevor sie nach England abgereist war. Sie hatte schon so oft den Telefonhörer in der Hand gehabt und seine Nummer halb gewählt, bevor sie der Mut wieder verlassen und sie aufgelegt hatte. Was hätte sie auch zu ihm sagen sollen? Und wenn er überhaupt nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte? Wenn er in Wirklichkeit einfach nur froh war, weil sie sich nicht mehr meldete und er sich nicht die Mühe machen musste ihr zu sagen, dass er ihre Freundschaft unter diesen Bedingungen nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte ... Dass er ihre armseligen Gefühle nie erwidern würde ... So war es besser. Denn wenn er wirklich noch etwas mit ihr zu tun hätte haben wollen, dann hätte er in den letzten drei Monaten doch seinen verdammten Arsch hochkriegen und sie anrufen können, oder etwa nicht?! Wütend blätterte sie eine Seite um, ohne auch nur ein Wort gelesen zu haben. Das machte sie allerdings so heftig, dass das Papier zerriss. Sie wurde rot, als sie hörte, wie sich jemand räusperte. Sie sah auf und blickte direkt in Ginnys Augen, die sie fragend anstarrten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Becky?", fragte sie schließlich fast zögerlich. "Ich weiß, nichts ist in Ordnung, weil deine Grandma ist vor kurzem gestorben ist, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass da noch etwas anderes ist."

Rebeccas Wangen wurden noch dunkler und sie schaute hastig wieder auf ihr Buch. "Du irrst dich, Ginny.", sagte sie und starrte auf die zerrissene Seite vor sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Ginny den Kopf schüttelte. Wieso konnte diese kleine rothaarige Hexe nur so stur sein? Seit Wochen nervte sie Rebecca schon mit Fragen darüber, ob außer dem Tod ihrer Großmutter noch etwas war. Kein Wunder, dass Harry schließlich nachgegeben und sich in sie verliebt hatte, so hartnäckig wie die ehemals jüngste Weasley war.

"Das tue ich nicht.", sagte Rebecca am Ende einfach nur und ließ ihre Freundin nicht aus den Augen. Sie beschloss, den Mund zu halten. Bis jetzt hatte diese Taktik ganz gut funktioniert, das würde bestimmt auch weiterhin klappen. Ginny würde schon irgendwann Ruhe geben. Sie wusste nichts von dem Vorfall mit Sam. Niemand außer Remus wusste davon und Rebecca wollte, dass es auch so blieb. Die Sache war ihr schon so peinlich genug, sie wollte sich vor niemand anderem rechtfertigen müssen als vor sich selbst. Und sie wollte nicht irgendwelche Gefühle für Sam diskutieren, über die sie sich selbst nicht einmal genau im Klaren war. Warum war das Leben eigentlich so kompliziert geworden? Als sie klein gewesen war, war alles so einfach gewesen, und jetzt?

Zehn Minuten schwiegen alle, aber dann unterbrach Ginny die Stille. "Irgendetwas ist doch, Becky, das sehe ich dir an. Wir sind deine Freunde, vielleicht können wir dir helfen.". beharrte sie stur.

Rebecca seufzte, klappte ihr Buch zu, schmiss es auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Es ist nichts, Ginny. Hör bitte auf, mich danach zu fragen, denn selbst wenn etwas wäre, dann könntest du mir ganz sicher nicht helfen!" Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie sich auf ihr Bett warf und anfing, in ihr Kissen zu schluchzen. Es war doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, etwas Privatsphäre zu wollen, oder? Ginny meinte es gut und wollte ihr nur helfen, aber niemand konnte ihr helfen. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund für immer verloren und das war endgültig. Nicht mal Ginny konnte etwas daran ändern, warum sollte sie also etwas davon wissen?

Rebecca suchte nach einem Taschentuch, mit dem sie vielleicht diesen Tränenfluss stoppen konnte. Aber sie fand weder ein Taschentuch (sie hatte schon alle zehn Packungen aufgebraucht) noch hörte sie auf zu weinen. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Es war nicht typisch für sie, so auszurasten aber ihr Leben war im Moment auch alles andere als normal.

/-/

"Was ist denn mit ihr los?", fragte Harry verwirrt und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür von Rebeccas Zimmer. "Das ist doch nicht normal." Ginny verkniff sich den Hinweis darauf, dass seine Wutanfälle nach Voldemorts Rückkehr und Cedrics Tod auch nicht unbedingt normal gewesen waren.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was Rebecca betraf. Sehr merkwürdig. Aber sie wusste nicht, was es war, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass Remus' Tochter mehr zu schaffen machte als der Tod ihrer Großmutter. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie das wusste, aber sie wusste, dass es stimmte. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach weibliche Intuition. Aber was war es, dass Rebecca einen Moment so wütend werden ließ und im nächsten dafür sorgte, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach? Und warum wollte Becky nicht darüber sprechen? Sie selbst hatte lange gebraucht, um mit jemandem über Riddles Tagebuch zu sprechen, aber sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, dass sie sich sehr viel besser gefühlt hatte, als sie sich Hermine gegenüber geöffnet hatte. Warum konnte Becky das nicht tun? Es würde ihr helfen. Und so unglaublich schlimm konnte das, was sie bedrückte, auch nicht sein. Sie hatte ja bestimmt keine Leiche verscharrt oder ähnliches.

"Ich weiß. Aber Becky kann so stur sein wie Remus und ich glaube, wir werden erst etwas aus ihr herauskriegen, wenn sie es uns sagen will. Vorher beißen wir auf Granit.", sagte sie schließlich und wünschte sich einen Moment lang irgendeinen Menschen in ihrem Freundeskreis, der nicht sturköpfig war. Es würde alles so viel einfacher sein ...

"Schade", seufzte Harry und zog Ginny etwas näher zu sich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ich hätte ihr gerne geholfen. Ich weiß, wie schwer es sein kann, wenn man einen geliebten Menschen verliert." Er schluckte und versuchte, nur allzu bekannte Gefühle zu verdrängen. Auch nach Jahren taten diese Verluste weh. "Aber letzten Endes muss sie da wohl alleine durch."

"Ich weiß, Harry. Aber es tut mir so Leid, sie so leiden zu sehen." Ginny hasste es, wenn geliebte Menschen litten, aber sehr oft konnte sie einfach nichts daran ändern. So war das Leben eben. Leider. "Ob es vielleicht um Sam geht?", sagte sie schließlich und kuschelte sich ganz nahe an Harry. Seine Nähe war tröstlich. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber plötzlich brauchte sie Trost. Sam hatte Becky überhaupt nicht mehr erwähnt, seit sie zurückgekommen war, dabei hatte Ginny halb erwartet, dass er sie wieder hierher begleiten würde, so sehr, wie Becky sich an ihn geklammert hatte, bevor sie England verlassen hatten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie noch kein einziges Mal mit ihm gesprochen, seit sie wieder da ist, aber ich bekomm ja auch nicht alles mit."

"Ich glaube auch, dass sie keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Vielleicht haben sie sich ja zerstritten.", vermutete Ginny. Das könnte es sein. Sie hatte oft genug beobachtet, wie Ron und Hermine sich gestritten hatten und wie sehr sie danach gelitten hatten, weil sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht war es das gleiche bei Rebecca und Sam. Es wäre zumindest eine halbwegs naheliegende Erklärung. Ginny nahm sich vor, Becky morgen darauf anzusprechen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja bis dagin wieder beruhigt.

"Möglich", erwiderte Harry. "Aber wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann, nicht zu schnell urteilen und sich in irgendetwas zu verrennen. Wir sollten einfach warten, bis Becky selbst mit uns spricht. Sie muss das Geschehene erst verarbeiten und dazu braucht sie einfach Zeit. Vielleicht hast du auch gar nicht Recht und der Tod ihrer Großmutter nimmt sie nur sehr viel mehr mit als wir denken."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Vertrau mir, Harry, irgendetwas ist da noch." Manchmal musste man einfach nachhelfen, sonst würde man nie erfahren, was los war. Aber Harry war ein Mann, er verstand das einfach nicht.

/-/

"Hallo? Jemand da?" Rebecca klopfte an die Küchentür und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Obwohl sie einen Schlüssel für das Haus ihres Vaters und sich selbst hinein gelassen hatte, hielt sie es dennoch für unhöflich, einfach so in die Küche zu platzen.

"Rebecca!" Remus stellte sein Glas mit dem Stärkungstrank von Neville auf den Tisch und schaute seine Tochter erschöpft und müde an. "Was machst du denn hier?" Er fuhr sich durch sein schütteres Haar mit den vielen grauen Strähnen und bemühte sich, zu lächeln. Das Mitleid, das sie nach Vollmond immer für ihn empfand, stieg in ihr auf. Warum musste ausgerechnet Remus von einem Werwolf gebissen werden und diese Tortur Monat für Monat durchmachen? Er war so ein toller Mann und hatte ein solches Schicksal nicht verdient. Sie wünschte so sehr, dass sie etwas für ihn tun konnte, aber leider gab es da nichts. Am Ende würde der arme Mann noch die Geburt seines Kindes nächsten Monat verpassen, weil er gerade als Wolf im Keller schlief. Dass der Geburtstermin aber auch so nah am Vollmond dran war ...

"Ich wollte nach dir sehen.", erwiderte Rebecca schließlich. Sie entschloss sich dazu, ihm noch nichts von Dora zu erzählen. Er sollte zumindest den Stärkungstrank austrinken, damit er mehr Kraft hatte, denn er würde sicher sofort zu seiner Frau wollen, wenn er davon erfuhr. Und im Moment sah er so schwach aus, dass sie Angst hatte, er würde nach dieser Nachricht zusammenklappen. Und beide Elternteile im St. Mungo waren bestimmt nicht das, was ihre Geschwisterchen brauchte. "Wie geht es dir?" Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Remus seufzte. "Den Umständen entsprechend." Er trank einen weiteren Schluck. Etwas Farbe kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. "Vor all diesen Tränken war es sehr viel schlimmer, glaub mir. Ich bin froh, dass die Wissenschaft schon so weit gekommen ist." Er nahm dankbar Rebeccas Hand. "Danke, dass du vorbei gekommen bist." Jetzt brachte er wirklich ein Lächeln zu stande, was Rebecca erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Es war eine Erleichterung, wenn sie sah, dass er sich über ihren Besuch freute. Es zeigte ihr, dass sie wenigstens etwas im Leben richtig gemacht hatte, als sie die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ihren Vater zu suchen und nach England zu kommen.

"Hab ich gerne gemacht.", erwiderte sie. "Du warst auch für mich da, so kann ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen revangieren." Ohne ihn wäre sie in Amerika bestimmt nicht weit gekommen, besonders nicht nach der Nacht mit Sam. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie ohne ihren Vater immer noch in ihrem ehemaligen Haus, damit beschäftigt, Sam aus dem Weg zu gehen und nach einem geeigneten Käufer zu suchen, während der Kummer des Verlustes ihrer Großmutter sie zu ertränken versuchte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihr so gut tun würde, einen Vater zu haben.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wo du gerade davon sprichst, wie geht es dir denn? Kommst du klar?" Er schaute sie prüfend an und obwohl sie nickte und beteuerte, dass es ihr schon wieder sehr viel besser ging, war ihr klar, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Aber sie war ihm dankbar, dass er nichts sagte. Anfangs hatte er noch gefragt, ob Sam sich gemeldet hatte oder ob sie selbst vor hatte, ihn zu erreichen, aber schließlich hatte er eingesehen dass ihr dieses Thema zu weh tat und ihn nicht mehr erwähnt. Auch um ihre Großmutter machten sie einen ziemlich großen Bogen, genau wie um Amerika allgemein. Meistens sprachen sie über ihre Arbeit, Harry und Ginny, Dora und das Baby. Oft erzählte er ihr auch etwas aus seiner Schulzeit, vorzugsweise Geschichten, in denen ihre Mom vorkam und Becky erzählte ihm etwas von ihrer eigenen, wobei sie allerdings versuchte, Sam so wenig wie möglich zu erwähnen, was sehr viel schwerer war als erwartet, da er eigentlich bei allen wichtigen Ereignissen ihres Lebens dabei gewesen war.

"Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich, Dad. Ich hab zwar manchmal Momente, in denen ich Grandma sehr vermisse, aber das geht auch wieder vorbei. Und Harry und Ginny sind mir eine sehr große Hilfe, deshalb ist das alles -" Sie spürte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Erschrocken legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und atmete tief durch.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Remus, dem die Geste nicht entgangen war und stand auf. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was wir noch alles zu Essen haben, Dora hat in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viel Hunger gehabt, aber wir haben bestimmt noch irgendetwas da. Irgendwo müssten noch saure Gurken sein, von denen wird ihr momentan immer schlecht, deshalb haben wir ein paar Gläser zu viel, weil sie vor ein paar Tagen noch ganz scharf auf sie gewesen ist und gleich zehn Gläser gekauft hat." Remus verdrehte die Augen. Ihm entging, wie seine Tochter angeekelt das Gesicht verzog und dabei ganz grün um die Nasenspitze wurde. "Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass sie noch nicht unten ist."

Rebecca schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken an Essen wurde ihr flau im Magen, der gerade heftig rebellierte. "Nein, nein, ich hab keinen Hunger. Das ist etwas anderes. Etwas -" Sie sprang auf, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und machte sich auf den schnellsten Weg zur nächsten Kloschüssel. Alles um sie herum drehte sich.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn an die Klotür klopfen hörte, die sie im letzten Moment noch hinter sich hatte zuschlagen können. "Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er hörte ein Geräusch, dass er als Zustimmung interpretierte und öffnete die Tür. Rebecca stand vor dem Spiegel, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf das Waschbecken und spritzte sich mit der anderen Hand kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. "Brauchst du Hilfe?", erkundigte Remus sich zögerlich.

Sie schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. "Nein, nein, danke. Es geht schon." Sie atmete tief durch ließ langsam das Waschbecken los und glitt dann an der Wand herunter. Es drehte sich alles um sie. "Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist." Sie schluckte und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Wahrscheinlich hab ich was Falsches gegessen." Sie schüttelte sich, als sie sich an den Fisch erinnerte, auf den sie gestern Abend noch großen Appetit gehabt hatte und der wahrscheinlich schon wer weiß wie lange im Kühlschrank rumlag.

"Hast du gestern überhaupt etwas gegessen?", fragte Remus besorgt und setzte sich neben sie auf den kalten Boden. Prüfend musterte sie. Rebecca war klar, dass sie der väterlichen Inspektion nicht Stand halten würde. Sie fühlte sich im Moment aber auch unglaublich miserabel. Vielleicht lag das ja am Vollmond, obwohl sie noch nie im Leben irgendwelche komischen Sachen während dieser Mondphase gespürt hatte. Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem was das bestimmt keine Ausrede, die ihr Vater gerne hören würde, sonst wäre er nur noch besorgter und würde sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie er sich nur jemals hatte erlauben können, ein Kind zu zeugen. Und das, obwohl ihres Wissens nach, beide seiner Kinder Unfälle gewesen waren, die wegen Verhütung eigentlich niemals hätten entstehen sollen.

Sie nickte vorsichtig. "Ja, natürlich. Aber ich glaube, das, was ich gegessen habe, war nicht mehr besonders gut." Sie schüttelte sich, wenn sie jetzt daran dachte. Wie hatte sie gestern nur glauben können, dass der Fisch gut schmecken würde? "War wohl nicht meine beste Idee."

Remus lächelte. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Willst du etwas Wasser oder Tee oder sonst was Flüssiges?" Er sah immer noch so besorgt aus. Sie hasste es, wenn er sich ihretwegen Sorgen machte. Seine Frau lag im Krankenhaus, um die sollte er sich Sorgen machen. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, wo Dora war. Na vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich doch noch etwas um sie selbst sorgte, das war wahrscheinlich das kleinere Übel.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Schon in Ordnung. Mir geht's wieder besser." Sie machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, schaffte es aber erst mit Remus' Hilfe. Auf wackeligen Füßen stand sie da. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich so schlecht gefühlt, als sie mit Freunden einen Abend lang Vodka, Martini, Tequilla und Whiskey durcheinander getrunken hatte, mal das eine, mal das andere. Am Ende war sie so betrunken gewesen, dass sie nicht mal mehr gewusst hatte, wie sie hieß. Glücklicherweise war ihre Grandma mit ihrem Canastateam im Atlantic City gewesen und Sam hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass sie sicher nach Hause kam und sich am nächsten Tag nicht allzu schlecht fühlte. Leider hatte er ihr bei diesem immensen Kater nicht helfen können. _Ach Sam ..._

"Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas hinlegen.", schlug Remus vor. "Ich kann auch Dora fragen, ob sie irgendein Mittel für dich hat. Sie hatte anfangs oft mit Morgenübelkeit zu kämpfen."

Rebecca schüttelte heftig den Kopf und griff dann sofort hilfesuchend nach der Hand ihres Vaters. "Nein! Nein, mir geht es schon wieder sehr viel besser. Außerdem ist Tonks gar nicht hier." Erschrocken erkannte sie, was sie da gerade ausgeplaudert hatte. Dabei hatte sie doch warten wollen, bis er sich etwas besser fühlte. Aber da sie sich immer schlechter fühlte war es wohl jetzt oder nie gewesen, sonst hätte sie noch ganz vergessen, warum sie nach ihm geschaut hatte.

"Was?" Remus schaute sie überrascht und leider immer noch besorgt an. Besorgter als jemals zuvor, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte. "Wieso sollte Dora nicht da sein? Ich hab sie doch gestern Abend noch gesehen."

"Sie hat gestern Abend bei Harry und Ginny angerufen. Sie ist wohl ohnmächtig geworden und zur Sicherheit ins Krankenhaus gegangen.", erklärte Becky so schnell sie konnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er am Ende noch dachte, dass sie ihn verlassen wollte. Aber er schaute sie immer noch erschrocken an. "Es ist alles in Ordnung!", beeilte sich Rebecca zu sagen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie ihm das wichtigste noch gar nicht gesagt hatte. "Sie meinte, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ihr und dem Baby geht es gut. Sie wollte nur, dass du weißt, wo sie ist."

Remus nickte, war allerdings nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Wenn es dir besser geht, werde ich nach ihr sehen."

"Mir geht es gut!", widersprach Rebecca und ließ seine Hand los, um ihm das zu demonstrieren. Sie fühlte sich zwar noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aber die Übelkeit war wieder zurückgewichen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er wegen ihr seine schwangere Frau nicht besuchte. Sie wusste, wie sehr Dora ihn momentan brauchte. Ihre Stiefmutter hasste Krankenhäuser über alles, was Rebecca absolut verstehen konnte. Sie war selbst kein großer Fan von ihnen. Und außerdem ging es ihr wieder gut. Sie war erwachsen und konnte auf sich alleine aufpassen, bei sowas brauchte sie ihren Dad nicht. Der hatte wirklich andere Verpflichtungen.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Remus sarkastisch.

"Wirklich!", behauptete sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du kannst gerne zu Tonks ins Krankenhaus fahren, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich muss sowieso in einer halben Stunde in die Arbeit." Sie wollte das Badezimmer verlassen, aber Remus hielt sie fest. Dafür, dass er so erschöpft und kränklich wirkte, hatte er erstaunlich viel Kraft. Sie sollte ihn wirklich nicht unterschätzen. Und vielleicht hatte er ja auch Recht ...

"Das soll wohl ein Witz sein, Rebecca Karen Sanford!", sagte er mit so viel väterlicher Autorität, wie er nur aufbringen konnte. Jetzt bedauerte sie es sehr, ihm ihren vollen Namen genannt zu haben. "Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich in diesem Zustand zur Arbeit gehen lasse, dann hast du mich aber völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Du gehst nach Hause, legst dich hin, ruhst dich aus und ich werde dich bei Tom entschuldigen."

"Das geht doch nicht!", rief Rebecca. "Tom braucht mich doch." Sie wollte arbeiten. Sie _musste _arbeiten. Sie würde es nicht den ganzen Tag alleine in der Wohnung aushalten, egal wie schlecht es ihr ging. Das konnte sie nicht. Das würde sie nicht schaffen.

"Tom wird das sicher verstehen. Er versucht doch schon lange, dir einen freien Tag zu geben. Er meint, du hast so viele Überstunden, dass du ein ganzes Jahr lang frei bekommen könntest." Remus strich ihr liebevoll durch die Haare und schob sie aus dem Badezimmer bis vor den Kamin im Wohnzimmer. "Becky, bitte. Sei vernünftig." Er schaute sie flehentlich an. "Wenn du es schon nicht für dich und deine Gesundheit machen willst, dann tu es doch für mich. Bitte, Liebes." Rebecca schaute in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn bittend anblickten und nickte schließlich.

"Na schön.", seufzte sie und griff nach etwas Flohpulver. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass sie nicht vorhatte, seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Sie war erwachsen und sie wollte nur verhindern, dass er sich um sie unnötige Sorgen machte. Es ging ihr fast wieder gut. Abgesehen von den kleinen Gleichgewichtsproblemen und dem leichten Grummeln in ihrem Magen ... obwohl, leicht war wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort ... Aber es ging ihr gut! Sie drehte sich um. "Darf ich alleine nach Hause oder willst du das überprüfen?"

Remus lachte. "Nein, ich vertrau dir. Aber Tom werde ich verbieten, dich heute arbeiten zu lassen."

Rebecca verdrehte die Augen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Okay, dann viel ihr Plan wohl in Wasser. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er doch Recht. Vielleicht hatte Ginny ja irgendwo in der Wohnung einen starken Schlaftrank. Dann würde sie gar nicht nachdenken müssen. "Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen, Vater." Sie warf das Pulver in die Flammen. "Danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst." Denn auch wenn es sie nervte, es bedeutete, dass er sie liebte und das bedeutete ihr mehr, als sie jemals würde in Worte fassen können.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich.", erwiderte Remus verwundert und half seiner Tochter ins Feuer. Er küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er sie losließ.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht." Sie nannte die Adresse ihrer Wohnung und war einen Moment später verschwunden.

/-/

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?" Ginny sprang überrascht von ihrem Stuhl hoch und eilte so schnell sie konnte auf Rebecca zu, die aus dem Kamin purzelte und an der Mauer nach Halt suchte. "Was hast du denn angestellt?" Rebecca hatte heute morgen ganz normal die Wohnung verlassen und jetzt sah sie so furchtbar elend aus. Ginny griff der Freundin stützend unter die Arme und führte sie zum Sofa. War etwa irgendetwas mit Remus nicht in Ordnung? Hatte der Trank nicht funktioniert? Oder hatte er sich irgendwie verletzt? Ihr Gefühl sagte Ginny zwar, dass mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer alles in Ordnung war, aber man konnte nie sicher sein.

"Mir geht's gut, keine Sorge.", murmelte Rebecca. Ginny fiel erst jetzt auf, dass alle Farbe aus Rebeccas Gesicht gewichen war. "Mir wurde bei meinem Dad nur schlecht, weiter nichts." Schweißperlen erschienen auf ihrer Stirn. Ginny war erleichtert. Merlin sei Dank ging es Remus gut. Wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre ... und Dora war im Krankenhaus ... Sie würde ausflippen, sich Sorgen machen, zu ihm wollen und das war für das Baby sicher alles andere als gut. Dora stand schon so unter genug Stress, je näher der Geburtstermin rückte. Auch wenn alle sagten, dass eigentlich gar nichts passieren konnte, weder ihr noch ihrem Baby, hatte das nicht den beruhigenden Effekt, den sich die Heiler erhofften. Stattdessen wurde die werdende Mutter nur noch nervöser. Es wäre sehr viel besser, die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Vor der Geburt konnte niemand mehr etwas tun und für Dora war es am besten, wenn sie nicht ständig daran erinnert werden würde. Aber die Heiler konnten es ja nicht lassen ...

Ginny musterte das Gesicht ihrer Freundin prüfend und die Erleichterung, die sie verspürt hatte, weil mit Remus alles in Ordnung war, verschwand vollständig. Sie hatte selten jemanden in so schlechter Verfassung gesehen wie Rebecca. Remus vielleicht, kurz nach Vollmond, aber sonst niemanden. Erschrocken fragte sie sich, ob Rebeccas Zustand vielleicht etwas mit dem Vollmond zu tun haben könnte, schließlich _war _sie das Kind eines Werwolfs. Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt, nach dreiundzwanzig Jahren, in denen der Mond Rebecca absolut nichts ausgemacht hatte? Und wenn Ginny sich richtig erinnerte, dann war Becky schon seit ein paar Tagen blasser als sonst und erschöpfter als sonst und noch sehr viel launenhafter als sonst ... Der Vollmond war das bestimmt nicht. Aber es war sicher mehr, als sie zugab. "Weiter nichts?", wiederholte Ginny ungläubig, zog ihren Zauberstab und rief ein Glas Wasser herbei. "Weiter nichts? Hast du in den Spiegel gesehen, Becky? Du bist krank, du gehörst ins Bett."

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Ginny. Mir geht es gut. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich hab Remus schon versprochen, heute nicht zur Arbeit zu gehen." Sie nahm dankbar das Glas und trank einen Schluck. Sie atmete tief durch und stand auf. "Aber wenn du dann beruhigt bist, ich kann mich ja hinlegen." Sie verdrehte die Augen und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Ginny unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Warum wollte sie sich nicht helfen lassen? Sie war genau wie Remus. Es konnte ihm noch so schlecht gehen, aber helfen lassen wollte er sich nicht. Natürlich war es besser, im Stillen für sich alleine zu leiden, anstatt seine Probleme mit anderen zu besprechen, den Schmerz zu teilen. Rebecca war nicht nur wie Remus, sie war auch wie Harry. Lag es an den Rumtreibern, dass ihre Kinder alles mit sich alleine ausmachen wollten? Ginny hätte das nie gekonnt. Aber sie war eine Weasley und als eine Weasley war man so gut wie nie alleine gewesen. Man teilte alles, Freude und auch Leid. Sie kannte es nicht anders und sie wollte es auch nicht anders. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Harry alles in sich hineinfressen konnte und sie konnte auch nicht verstehen, wie Rebecca das schaffte. Und hier ging es nur um ihre Gesundheit und nicht um irgendwelche tieferen Gefühle wegen des Todes ihrer Großmutter!

Aber wenn Becky keine Hilfe wollte, dann wollte Ginny sich ihr auch nicht aufdrängen. Vielleicht war es besser für sie, wenn sie sich hinlegte und in Ruhe auskurierte. Es war verwunderlich, dass Rebecca noch nicht umgekippt war, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie praktisch im Tropfenden Kessel wohnte, seit sie aus Amerika zurückgekommen war. So viel konnte niemand arbeiten, ohne dass er irgendwann zusammenklappte. Rebeccas Immunsystem musste einen gehörigen Knacks bekommen haben und es war nur natürlich, dass ihr Körper irgendwann nicht mehr mitmachen würde.

Ginny warf seufzend einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte Harry versprochen, sich mit ihm zum Mittagessen zu treffen und eigentlich keine Lust abzusagen. Rebecca wollte ihre Hilfe nicht haben und Harry war in der letzten Zeit so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie sich kaum gesehen hatten. Sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht im Stich lassen aber Rebecca war in der letzten Zeit so launenhaft gewesen, dass Ginny vielleicht sogar Gefahr lief, von ihrer Mitbewohnerin verhext zu werden. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie etwas Abstand hatten. "Ich muss weg, Becky.", rief sie und klopfte an deren Zimmertür. "Kann ich dir irgendwas mitbringen, irgendwelche Medizin?", wollte sie wissen und zog sich dabei ihre Jacke über.

"Nein, danke, Ginny.", hörte sie Rebeccas schwache Stimme durch die Tür.

Ginny seufzte. Sie hasste es, sie in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen. Aber Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit, in spätestens einer Stunde würde sie wieder hier sein. Und in einer Stunde konnte nicht viel passieren, oder?

"Na schön. Wenn du meinst." Warum fiel es manchen Menschen nur so schwer, Hilfe anzunehmen?

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später wachte Rebecca schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte irgendeinen wirren und sehr beängstigenden Traum gehabt. Sie wusste nicht mehr, worum es sich in diesem Traum gehandelt hatte, aber die Empfindungen waren noch da. Schwer atmend setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, die an ihrer nassen Stirn klebten. Das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch war immer noch nicht verschwunden, wie sie gehofft hatte, sondern eher stärker geworden.

Langsam und vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Kopf tat weh. Remus hatte wirklich Recht gehabt. In diesem Zustand hätte sie unmöglich bei Tom aufkreuzen können. Sie hätte sich womöglich noch in das Essen der Gäste übergeben.

Aber warum in aller Welt? So schlecht war dieser blöde Fisch nun auch nicht gewesen. Außerdem, gehörten zu einer Lebensmittelvergiftung wirklich noch Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelgefühle?

Vorsichtig stand sie auf, um sich ihre Jeans und ihr verschwitztes T-Shirt auszuziehen. Sie war vorhin zu erschöpft gewesen um das zu tun. Leicht schwankend ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank um sich einen sauberen Schlafanzug zu holen. Ihr Blick schweifte dabei das Schrankfach, in dem sie einige Toilettenartikel aufbewahrte, die sie nicht im Badezimmer haben wollte. Da diese Wohnung leider nur ein Badezimmer hatte und Rebecca, Ginny und Harry es sich teilten, war es Rebecca ziemlich unangenehm, ihre Tampons im Badezimmerschrank aufzubewahren. Sie hatte immer nur mit ihrer Großmutter zusammengewohnt und nie mit einem Mann und obwohl Harry durch Ginny an solche Sachen wirklich gewöhnt war, war es ihr selbst doch ziemlich unangenehm, Sachen wie Tampons oder Kondome oder ähnliches im Badezimmer aufzubewahren. Nicht, dass sie die Kondome gebraucht hätte, seit sie aus Amerika zurückgekommen war. Auszugehen war das letzte, was sie zur Zeit wollte. Aber ihre Tamponschachtel war auch noch verschlossen und ihre letzte hatte sie vor Amerika verbraucht. Sehr merkwürdig ...

Sie hatte gerade das Oberteil ihres Schlafanzugs gerade aus dem Schrank genommen als ihr klar wurde, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Völlig geschockt fiel ihr das Oberteil aus der Hand. Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie musste sich an der Schranktür festhalten. Warum in aller Welt war sie nicht früher darauf gekommen? Sie atmete tief durch, zog sich dann hektisch ihre Schuhe an, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und den Wohnungsschlüssel und stürzte aus der Wohnung.

Sie brauchte Gewissheit.

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_Sarah schluckte, als sie im Wartezimmer Platz nahm. Nervös strich sie sich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren, bevor ihr das zu lästig wurde und sie die Haare wieder löste. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß. Eine Hand lag auf einem sehr rundlichen Bauch, die andere hielt die Zeitschrift _Die moderne Frau: Hexe und Mutter in einem _in der Hand. Die Frau selbst sah über den Rand des Magazins und lächelte Sarah ermutigend zu._

_"Ist das Ihr erstes Kind?", fragte sie freundlich._

_Sarah blickte sie alarmiert an. "Oh, ich weiß nicht ... ich bin nicht ... es ist noch nicht sicher." Sie schluckte erneut und blickte auf den Boden._

_"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Beim ersten Kind hat man immer etwas Angst, aber das wird sich legen. Sie werden das bestimmt gut hinkriegen."_

_Sarah seufzte. "Wenn es so einfach wäre..." Sie wollte ein weiteres Gespräch vermeiden und griff sich deshalb die erstbeste Zeitschrift, die sie auf dem Beistelltisch finden konnte. Es hatte sie genug Mut gekostet, überhaupt hierher zu kommen. Die Kraft für ein Gespräch, bei dem ihr Gegenüber glaubte, dass ihre größte Sorge war, ob sie sich um ein Kind kümmern konnte, hatte sie wirklich nicht._

_Wochenlang hatte sie die Zeichen ignoriert, ihre Übelkeit auf einen Virus geschoben, die Schwindelgefühle und die Geruchsempfindlichkeit ebenfalls. Für ihre ständige Gereiztheit hatte sie keine Erklärung gefunden, deshalb hatte sie sich einfach bemüht, sie nicht zu beachten. Remus war das alles natürlich aufgefallen, aber da sie einmal ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihm gedroht hatte, ihn in eine Kröte zu verwandeln, sollte er es noch einmal erwähnen, war er so klug gewesen und hatte den Mund gehalten._

_Sarahs schlechtes Gewissen war immer größer und größer geworden. Sie hatte ihn angelogen und sich selbst auch, aber es ging nun mal nicht anders! Sie hatte alles solange wie möglich vor sich her geschoben, aber da ihre Periode nun schon das zweite Mal ausgefallen war, ließen sich die Tatsachen langsam nicht mehr verbiegen. Sie konnte sich nicht länger wie ein kleines Kind verhalten, das etwas unangenehmes einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, sie war erwachsen und sie musste sich verdammt noch mal auch so benehmen!_

_Sie wünschte nur, dass es so einfach wäre. Es war viel komplizierter als sie angenommen hatte, sich dieser Wahrheit zu stellen. Der Tag heute würde alles entscheiden und sie hatte unglaublich große Angst vor dieser Entscheidung. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass immer noch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie gar nicht schwanger war, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war und dass sie sich einfach wegen nichts und wieder nichts verrückt machte._

_Aber als ihr der Duft einer Rose in die Nase stieg, die neben den Heften in einer Vase auf dem Beistelltisch stand und sie die allzu bekannte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen spürte, war ihr klar, dass sie sich nur Illusionen machte und schon ein großes Wunder passieren müsste, damit sie nicht schwanger war. _

_Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und wollte aufstehen, aber die nächste Toilette war zwei Gänge entfernt und das würde sie nie im Leben schaffen. Geistesgegenwärtig griff sie nach dem Mülleimer, der in der Ecke stand und übergab sich hinein._

_Nachdem sie sich, wie sie glaubte, Leib und Seele aus dem Körper gekotzt hatte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und beseitigte die Reste ihres halb verdauten Frühstücks. Es war doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen, am Morgen etwas zu essen._

_"Tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie der Frau zu und stellte den Mülleimer wieder auf den Boden. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sich mein Frühstück so schnell wieder nach oben arbeiten würde."_

_Diese schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Das macht doch nichts. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an diese Phase erinnern. Aber normalerweise geht diese Übelkeit im zweiten Drittel der Schwangerschaft zurück."_

_Sarah schluckte erneut und zog einen Kaugummi mit Erdbeergeschmack hervor, um den unangenehmen Geschmack, der jetzt in ihrem Mund war, loszuwerden. "Danke."_

_"Sie werden eine gute Mutter."_

_Sarah nickte und wischte sich so verstohlen wie möglich über die Augen. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür des Behandlungszimmers geöffnet und eine füllige rothaarige Frau trat heraus. Sie trug in der einen Hand einen Tragesitz, in dem sich ein kleines Baby befand und hielt an der anderen Hand einen kleinen Jungen fest. Sarah schätzte, dass er etwas älter als ein Jahr war. Zumindest war er älter als Harry._

_"Also dann, Mrs Weasley, bis zum nächsten Mal.", sagte die Heilerin, die hinter Mrs Weasley in der Tür erschienen war._

_Die rothaarige Hexe nickte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. "Komm, Ron, wir müssen nach Hause. Wir können Daddy nicht zu lange mit den Zwillingen alleine lassen." Der Junge murmelte etwas vor sich hin und begann auf wackeligen Beinchen hinter seiner Mutter herzuwatscheln._

_"So, die Nächste bitte.", sagte die Heilerin lächelnd. Sarah lehnte sich zurück und wartete darauf, dass die andere Frau aufstand, aber die nickte ihr nur auffordernd zu._

_"Gehen Sie ruhig zuerst. Wir haben Zeit." Ihre Hand ruhte immer noch auf ihrem Bauch._

_Sarah schluckte. Jetzt war er gekommen, der Augenblick der Wahrheit. Der Augenblick, vor dem sie sich seit Wochen fürchtete. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann stand sie auf und folgte der Heilerin in den Behandlungsraum._

Flashback Ende

**TBC...**


	20. Ungewissheit

**Ungewissheit**

"Hey, ich bin wieder da!", rief Ginny eine Stunde später und trat die Haustür mit ihrem Fuß zu. Sie stellte zwei Einkaufstüten in die eine Ecke und zog ihre Jacke aus. Harry hatte so wenig Zeit gehabt, dass er schon nach fünfzehn Minuten wieder zurück in die Zentrale hatte gehen müssen und so hatte es nur für eine Portion Pommes beim nächsten Schnellimbiss gereicht. Ginny hoffte inständig, dass er heute so früh wie gestern nach Hause kommen würde, denn abgesehen davon hatte sie ihren Freund diesen Monat kaum gesehen. Ginny bemühte sich schon lange, ihn davon zu überzeugen, endlich mal Urlaub zu nehmen und irgendwo mit ihr hinzufahren. Ihr war es sogar egal wo, denn sie plante nicht, das Hotelzimmer auch nur einmal zu verlassen.

Aber leider sah es nicht so aus, als würde Harry in der nächsten Zeit dazu kommen, Urlaub zu nehmen. Durch Tonks fehlte Kingsley ein sehr fähiger Auror und ihre Arbeit wurde auf die anderen aufgeteilt. Ginny seufzte. Es konnte nur besser werden.

Sie klopfte sachte an Rebeccas Zimmertür und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als keine kam, öffnete sie die Tür und schaute hinein. Das Zimmer war leer und das Bett zerwühlt. Ginny schloss die Tür wieder. Merkwürdig. Ginny hätte nicht gedacht, dass Rebecca so viel Kraft hatte, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Aber sie war stärker als gedacht, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Ginny hörte ein Rascheln aus dem Badezimmer, zog instinktiv ihren Zauberstab und musste dann den Kopf schütteln über diese Vorsicht. Sie wusste, dass Becky noch in der Wohnung war. Aber in der Vergangenheit hatte sie gelernt, dass man nie vorsichtig genug sein konnte, als steckte sie den Zauberstab nicht weg.

Sie klopfte an die Badezimmertür. "Becky?" Sie hörte ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen und öffnete die Tür. "Becky?", fragte sie erneut und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie das Bild sah, das sich ihr bot: Rebecca saß auf dem Badewannenrand, ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, ihre Augen geschwollen und sie war umgeben von lauter Pappschachteln. "Was ist denn los?"

Rebecca sah auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie Ginny sah. Sie hatte sie wohl nicht gehört. Remus' Tochter sah erschrocken von Ginny auf etwas, das sie in den Händen hielt. Ginny folgte dem Blick und jetzt waren es ihre Augen, die sich überrascht weiteten. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Sie hatte viel gesehen. Aber das hier kam vollkommen überraschend.

"Beim Barte des Merlin!", japste sie erschrocken und eilte zu Rebecca. "Du bist schwanger?!"

Rebecca schluchzte erneut auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Gin. Ich weiß es nicht." Sie wirkte so hilflos. Ginny umarmte sie tröstend und drückte sie fest an sich. Beruhigend strich sie ihrer Freundin über den Kopf, während sie spürte, wie ihre Bluse immer nasser wurde.

Nach einer Minute, in der Becky sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, nahm Ginny ihr schließlich den Schwangerschaftstest aus der Hand und schaute ihn an. "Wieso weißt du es nicht?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Da steht doch eindeutig: _schwanger_." Aus der Muggelwerbung, die immer in ihren Briefkasten geschmissen wurde, wusste Ginny, dass das einer der neuesten und besten Tests war, die man kaufen konnte und dass sie sehr viel praktischer waren, weil man keine Farben oder sonstwas interpretieren musste. Wie konnte Rebecca sich nicht sicher sein? Wie konnte sie überhaupt schwanger sein?!

Rebeccca fing wieder an zu schluchzen. "Ja, aber auf dem hier steht _nicht schwanger_, auf dem sind anderthalb Striche zu sehen anstatt einer oder zwei, auf dem da ist die Farbe blau, auf dem hier wieder pink und hier ist gar kein Strich zu sehen." Bei diesen Worten warf sie Ginny immer einen neuen Test zu.

Ginny starrte jetzt wirklich überrascht auf all diese Tests vor ihr. "Oh", murmelte sie. Rebecca hatte Recht, sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Und warum in aller Welt gab es überhaupt so viele verschiedene Tests?

"Das kannst du laut sagen.", seufzte Becky, riss etwas Toilettenpapier ab und wischte sich damit über die Augen. "Ich wollte wirklich sicher sein, Gin, deshalb hab ich so viele Tests von so vielen Firmen gekauft. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass die alle was anderes behaupten?" Zuerst hatte sie, als sie die nächstgelegene Drogerie betreten hatte, nur einen Test kaufen wollen, aber dann hatte sie sich erinnert, gelesen zu haben, dass man besser zwei durchführte, um sicher zu sein und da Rebecca mehr als nur sicher hatte sein wollen, hatte sie jeden Test einer Firma zweimal gekauft. Es hatte sie zwar ein halbes Vermögen gekostet, aber das war es ihr wert gewesen. Sie wünschte nur, jetzt schlauer zu sein als vorher. "Wahrscheinlich würde der Test bei Harry eindeutiger sein als bei mir."

Ginny lachte, obwohl diese Situation eigentlich ziemlich wenig komisches an sich hatte. "Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte sie schließlich und warf alle Tests ins Waschbecken.

Rebecca zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern und wischte sich weitere Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich könnte mir woanders nochmal zehn Tests kaufen.", schlug sie vor. "Oder ich gehe ins Mungos."

Ginny nickte. "Das wird besser sein, als sich auf dieses Muggelzeug zu verlassen. Es gibt irgendeinen Zauberspruch, mit dem man das feststellen kann, aber der ist ziemlich kompliziert. Ich fand ihn in der Schule viel zu umständlich, deshalb habe ich ihn mir nicht gemerkt." In Hogwarts gab es für alle Siebtklässler Aufklärungsunterricht, in dem sie lernten, wie man einen Verhütungstrank braute, wie verschiedene Verhütungszaubersprüche lauteten und eben auch den Schwangerschaftstestspruch.

"Ich mir auch nicht.", erwiderte Rebecca. "Aber es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn ich das getan hätte." Sie stand auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und warf den Tests im Waschbecken einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Eine Hand legte sie auf ihren flachen Bauch. "Ich kann das nicht, Ginny. Ich kann ein Kind nicht alleine großziehen, ich habe nicht so viel Kraft wie Mom."

"Oh Becky" Ginny stand auf und umarmte sie. Das war aber auch eine verdammt blöde Situation, in der sich Rebecca befand. Und Ginny wusste wahrscheinlich nur einen Bruchteil. "Es ist doch noch gar nichts sicher. Nicht mal die Tests sind sich einig."

"Ich bin aber schon verdammt überfällig, Ginny.", erwiderte Rebecca mit dünner Stimme. Ginny seufzte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie Rebecca helfen konnte. Sie selbst war ja noch ziemlich geschockt von der Tatsache, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin vielleicht schwanger war. Wie war das nur möglich? Okay, sie wusste, wie es möglich war, sie hatte nur nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo Becky einen Vater für das Baby hergekriegt hatte. Aber so wie sie aussah, wäre das wahrscheinlich im Moment das letzte, worüber sie sprechen wollte.

"Vielleicht ist das auch nur der Stress. Mach dich nicht unnötig verrückt.", sagte Ginny beruhigend, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie selbst, wenn sie an Rebeccas Stelle wäre, vollkommen durchgedreht wäre.

"Schön wäre es, Gin. Aber -"

"Ich mach dir einen Tee.", unterbrach sie die rothaarige Hexe. "Das wird deinem Magen gut tun." Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde Rebecca aus dem Badezimmer geschoben und in der Küche auf einen Stuhl verfrachtet. Im Badezimmer sprach man nicht über so lebensverändernde Dinge.

"Das bezweifle ich, Gin, aber danke." Rebecca wischte sich einige Tränen ab. "Remus hat mir Moms Tagebuch vor ein paar Wochen geliehen. Sie hatte genau die gleichen Anzeichen, als sie schwanger war." Rebecca sah so unglaublich verzweifelt aus. Ginny hatte sie noch nie so gesehen.

Ginny seufzte, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab Wasser in eine Tasse füllte und zum Kochen brachte. Ihr fiel nicht mehr viel ein, womit sie Rebeccas Vermutungen entkräften konnte. Und sie musste zugeben, nach dem, was sie ihr alles erzählt hatte und nach ihrem Verhalten von heute morgen und den letzten Tagen hörte sich das sehr nach einer Schwangerschaft an. Aber Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Rebecca auch nur einmal ausgegangen war, seit sie in England war. Natürlich wusste sie nicht alles und war auch nicht rund um die Uhr in der Wohnung, damit ihr auch ja nichts entging, aber irgendwas hätte sie doch bemerken müssen. Sie gab einen Teebeutel in die Tasse.

"Becky, ich hoffe, ich trete dir nicht zu nahe und du musst die Frage auch nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber wer ist der Vater? Du hast doch hier überhaupt keine Verabredungen gehabt, oder?", fragte Ginny schließlich, weil sie diese Frage nicht in Ruhe ließ und sie einfach eine Antwort haben musste.

Rebecca schaute unbehaglich auf ihre Hände und schluckte. Sie hatte gehofft, nie darüber reden zu müssen, mit niemandem. Aber da hatte sie auch noch nicht gewusst, dass sie sehr wahrscheinlich von ihm schwanger war. Sie seufzte. Ihr hätte eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass sie in so einen Schlamassel geraten würde. Aber was sollte sie machen, Ginny würde es irgendwann sowieso erfahren. Und sie brauchte Beistand. Von ihrem Vater konnte sie in dieser Hinsicht keine Hilfe erwarten, seine hochschwangere Frau lag im Krankenhaus und er hatte andere Sorgen. Ginny würde ihr helfen, so gut sie konnte. Aber sie würde ihr nur wirklich helfen können, wenn sie die ganze Geschichte kannte.

Schließlich schüttelte sie unter großer Anstrengung den Kopf. "Nein, in England war ich mit niemandem aus. Und geschlafen hab ich hier auch mit keinem.", gestand sie schweren Herzens. Ein One Night Stand. Warum konnte sie ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass es irgendein Mann war, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte? Aber es war nicht irgendein Mann, und es war auch nicht irgendein Baby, das sie vielleicht bekommen würde.

"Aber ... aber wann? Wann hattest du in Amerika Zeit dazu?" Ginny war vollends verwirrt. Kaum war Rebecca in Amerika angekommen, war doch ihre Großmutter gestorben. Wann hätte sie Zeit für sowas haben sollen?

"Es ... es war alles andere als geplant gewesen, glaub mir." Dankbar nahm Rebecca die Tasse Tee entgegen, die Ginny ihr reichte. Nicht, weil sie unbedingt den Tee brauchte, sondern damit sie etwas zum festhalten hatte. "Ich war nur ... so durcheinander und er war da und er hat mich getröstet und er war für mich da. Er war das, was ich gebraucht habe." Sie schluckte und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Wie hätte sie auch wissen können, dass es so für sie beide enden würde?

"Wer?"

"Sam."

"Sam?", rief Ginny überrascht und starrte Rebecca völlig perplex an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber wer rechnete auch schon damit, dass die uneheliche Tochter des ehemaligen Lehrers nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter mit ihrem besten Freund schläft und in der Nacht schwanger wird? Meine Güte, wie absurd war das? Das klang ja schon in Ginnys Kopf verrückt. Aber es erklärte zumindest Rebeccas Verhalten. Warum sie Sam mit keiner Silbe mehr erwähnt hatte, warum er nicht angerufen hatte, warum sie ihn nicht angerufen hatte. Aber wie bescheuert waren die beiden? Einfach Sex haben, nicht verhüten und dann kein Wort mehr miteinander wechseln?! Also wirklich ...

"Du hast mit Sam geschlafen?" Rebecca hob den Kopf, schaute Ginny aus tränennassen roten Augen an und nickte.

"Ja. Ja, ich hab mit Sam geschlafen. Das ist der Grund, der andere Grund, weshalb ich so fertig war, weshalb ich jeden Kontakt mit ihm vermieden habe. Es war einer der schlimmsten Fehler, die ich je begangen habe und ich konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, nach dem, was zwischen uns gelaufen ist. Ich konnte nicht." Mit einem lauten Klirren stellte sie die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

"Ihr habt nicht mal darüber geredet? Ihr habt nicht mal versucht, das zwischen euch zu klären? Eure Freundschaft zu retten? Wo du sie doch nach dem Tod deiner Großmutter so dringend brauchst?", forschte Ginny nach. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Zumindest das hätten sie doch machen können. Sie kannten sich schließlich seit Beckys Geburt. Diese dreiundzwanzig Jahre mussten doch etwas zählen. Eine Nacht konnte so viel Zeit doch nicht zerstören.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. Weitere Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und tropften in ihren Tee. Bei Ginny klang das alles so einfach. Wenn es doch nur so wäre... "Nein. Wir hätten es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen, Gin. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gerne ich das geklärt hätte, aber ich _konnte _nicht. Meine Gefühle befanden sich so schon auf einer Berg- und Talfahrt, sonst wäre ich überhaupt nicht mit ihm im Bett gelandet."

"Und wieso hast du dann trotzdem mit ihm geschlafen? Wenn du wusstest, dass es falsch war?" Ginny war das unbegreiflich.

"Weil ... weil ... weil es sich in diesem Moment nicht falsch angefühlt hat. Es war richtig. Als er mich in seinen Armen gehalten hat, als er mich geküsst hat, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben, hat es sich richtig angefühlt. Ich hab mich noch nie in meinem Leben so geborgen gefühlt wie in dieser Nacht. Es war ... es war so anders gewesen, als alles, was ich davor mit einem Mann erlebt hatte. Ich kann das gar nicht richtig beschreiben, Gin."

"Und warum war das dann ein Fehler?", fragte Ginny verständnislos und zog ein Taschentuch hervor, das sie ihr reichte. "So wie du das beschreibst, klingt das doch wie die ganz große Liebe." Ginny verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Es war also falsch gewesen und dann war es doch wieder richtig. Was denn nun?

Rebecca nahm das Taschentuch entgegen und schnäuzte sich laut. "Es war nicht richtig. Ich brauchte einfach Hilfe und Trost und Geborgenheit und Sam war da, um mir das alles zu geben. Grandma ist kurz davor gestorben und ich kam mir vor wie in einem schwarzen Loch. Ich wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, was ich tun sollte. Ich hab mich so allein gefühlt und Sam war da und hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht alleine war. In der Nacht ist es richtig gewesen, aber sobald ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin, wusste ich, dass ich keinen schlimmeren Fehler hätte begehen können."

"Aber warum hättet ihr nicht einfach versuchen können, zusammen zu sein?" Irgendetwas musste doch zwischen Rebecca und Sam sein, irgendeine Anziehungskraft, mehr als nur Freundschaft, denn wenn man sich so lange kannte, dann ließ man sich nicht so von seinen Gefühlen übermannen, dass man alle Logik ausblendete. Gefühlen, die eigentlich gar nicht da sein sollten, wenn man "nur Freunde" war. Harry und Hermine wäre so etwas nie passiert. Hermine und Ron allerdings ... So weit wollte Ginny dann aber doch nicht denken, hier ging es immerhin um ihren Bruder.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht, Ginny. Uns fehlt dazu die Liebe. Ich kann nicht einfach mit ihm zusammen sein, nur weil ich mich einmal dazu habe hinreißen lassen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich habe ihn mal geliebt, ja, nicht wie einen Freund, aber das war vor Jahren. Und er ... er wird mich nie lieben, zumindest nicht so."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Hälst du es für so unwahrscheinlich?" Konnte es noch verwirrender werden? Jetzt war es nicht nur erst richtig und dann doch falsch mit Sam zu schlafen, jetzt war Rebecca auch noch in ihn verliebt gewesen. Natürlich jetzt nicht mehr, denn solche Gefühle überwand man ganz leicht, vor drei Monaten war es nur Sex gewesen und jetzt war sie auch nur schwanger. Aber warum in aller Welt glaubte sie, dass Sam sie nicht lieben würde? Er _hatte _immerhin mit ihr geschlafen, so unwahrscheinlich war das nun auch wieder nicht.

Rebecca trank einen Schluck Tee. "Wir waren noch auf der High School." In Amerika hatten sich die Zauberschulen dem amerikanischen Muggelschulsystem angepasst. "Ich war zu der Zeit in Sam verknallt, daran erinnere ich mich noch ganz genau. Ich hab ihn immer aus verliebten Augen angestarrt, aber er war eben typisch Junge und hat es nie bemerkt. Und dann kam sie. Victoria Daunting. Sie ist mit ihren Eltern von der Westküste nach New York gezogen und hat deshalb die Schule gewechselt. Sie war wunderschön, große blaue Augen, rehbraune lockige Haare, klug, witzig, sympathisch. Sam hat sich sofort in sie verliebt und sie sich in ihn. Sie waren über zwei Jahre zusammen. Ich hab Sam nie glücklicher gesehen als in dieser Zeit. Für ihn war das glaube ich die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Und für mich eine der schlimmsten." Rebecca seufzte und starrte gequält in ihre Tasse. Ginny war immer noch völlig verwirrt, denn obwohl diese Erzählung etwas Licht in die Geschichte von Sam und Becky brachte, erklärte es noch lange nicht, warum Sam nie mehr als eine Freundin in ihr sehen würde. Dann hatte er mal eine hübsche Freundin gehabt, na und? Er war bestimmt nicht der einzige Mann der Welt, der so eine Exfreundin hatte. Harry hatte eine, Ron hatte eine ... Sie selbst hatte zwei auch nicht schlecht aussehende Exfreunde ... aber das bedeutete doch nicht, dass sie Harry nicht liebte oder er sie. Oder dass Ron Hermine nur wegen Lavender nicht lieben würde, was völliger Schwachsinn war, weil er Hermine schon vor Lavender geliebt hatte ... Aber das tat wirklich nichts zur Sache, denn Rebecca und Sam waren ganz andere Menschen als sie und Harry oder Ron und Hermine.

"Zuerst war ich abgeschrieben, als beste Freundin. Er hat seine ganze Zeit nur mit ihr verbracht, hat Sachen mit ihr gemacht, die sonst wir zusammen gemacht haben, hat ihr Dinge erzählt, die er sonst nur mir anvertraut hätte. Ich war so eifersüchtig. So unsagbar eifersüchtig auf dieses Mädchen, obwohl sie doch gar nichts dafür konnte. Ich war manchmal kurz davor sie zu verhexen. Und Sam hat gar nicht mitgekriegt, warum ich so abweisend war, warum ich nicht mit ihr hatte befreundet sein wollen, warum ich mit den beiden keine Zeit hatte verbringen wollen. Nach den ersten paar Monaten haben sie nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, Sam und ich haben wieder mehr gemacht, wie früher, aber unsere Beziehung war doch nicht mehr die selbe wie vorher.

Ich bin erst darüber hinweggekommen, als ich Josh mit Josh zusammen gekommen bin. Er hat mir wirklich geholfen. Und ich hab mir so gewünscht, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe, dass meine Gefühle für Sam sich wieder ändern, wieder zu denen werden, die sie vorher waren, aber es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht, Ginny. Und Josh hat das akzeptiert, er hat es gewusst und er hat versucht mir zu helfen und er hat mir geholfen. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass er nie wirklich in mich verliebt war, denn sonst hätte er meine Gefühle wahrscheinlich nie so akzeptiert. Durch ihn bin ich letzten Endes wenigstens mit Sams Beziehung klar gekommen. Josh hat nach unserem Abschluss eine Weltreise gemacht und er hat mich nicht gebeten, ihn zu begleiten. Er hat in mir mehr _eine _Freundin gesehen als _seine _Freundin und das war gut so. Schön wäre es gewesen, wenn Sam seine Beziehung zu Victoria auch so gesehen hätte." Rebecca seufzte erneut.

"Kurz vor dem Schulabschluss sah es verdammt ernst zwischen den beiden aus. Sam wollte ihr sogar auf dem Abschlussball einen Antrag machen, so sehr hat er sie geliebt. Er brauchte meine Hilfe beim Ring aussuchen." Rebecca lachte bitter. "Eine Woche vor dem Ball hat er sie mit jemand anderem erwischt. Sie meinte, sie liebe ihn einfach nicht mehr und es sei vorbei. Sam war am Boden zerstört. Er war völlig fertig. Er hat sie sogar angefleht, ihn zurückzunehmen, aber sie ist hart geblieben. Ein paar Tage nach dem Abschlussball ist sie mit dem Typen durchgebrannt.

Ich dachte wirklich, Sam würde sich irgendetwas antun. Er hat Monate gebraucht, um damit fertig zu werden und das nur mit meiner Hilfe. Und auf seine geliebte Victoria hat er nach alldem kein Haar kommen lassen. Weißt du, wem er die Schuld gegeben hat? Nicht der Schlampe, die ihn einfach so hintergeht, nein! Er hat sie auf die Werwölfe geschoben!"

Ginny schaute sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Wie konnte Sam sowas auf die Werwölfe schieben?

"Als Sam und Victoria anderthalb Jahre zusammen waren, hat es einen ... Zwischenfall gegeben. Victoria hatte eine kleine Schwester. Melanie. Als sie mit ihrer besten Freundin und deren Eltern auf einem Camping-Ausflug waren, wurden die vier von Werwölfen angefallen. Keiner hat überlebt. Die Werwölfe wollten niemanden verwandeln, sie wollten einfach nur töten. Victoria war ... völlig am Ende. Melanie war erst acht und sie war so ein liebes Mädchen und Victoria hatte wirklich Probleme, den Tod von Mel zu verarbeiten. Sam hat so versucht ihr zu helfen, aber er hatte immer mehr Probleme, an sie heran zu kommen und die Beziehung hat ihr immer weniger bedeutet. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Gin, mir tat es unendlich Leid, was den Dauntings passiert ist und ich habe mir wirklich gewünscht, dass es in meiner Macht stünde, diesen Vorfall rückgängig zu machen, denn Mel hat sowas wirklich nicht verdient. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders als mich zu freuen, als es zwischen den beiden nicht mehr so gut lief. Ich dachte, Sam würde sie vielleicht loslassen. Aber stattdessen wollte er sie heiraten. Und als sie ihn nicht wollte, hat er nur die Werwölfe verantwortlich gemacht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das irgendwann mal unserer Freundschaft schaden würde. Denn ohne der Angriff auf Mel wäre Sam nie so gegen Dad gewesen. Ohne diesen Angriff wäre vieles anders gewesen." Tränen liefen Rebecca über die Wangen.

"Aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass Sam seit diesen Vorfällen keine anständige Beziehung mehr führen konnte. Er hat es ein paar Mal versucht, aber er konnte niemanden wirklich an sich ran lassen und letzten Endes ist es immer nur beim Sex geblieben. Er hat mir einmal gesagt, dass er einfach nicht mehr fähig ist, jemanden so zu lieben wie Victoria und dass er das auch nie wieder sein wird und ich glaube ihm das. Deshalb können wir nicht zusammen sein, Ginny, weil er zu sehr verletzt wurde und weil er mich nie so lieben wird wie Victoria." Rebecca schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht, da das Taschentuch schon völlig durchweicht war.

"Das mit Sam wäre nie mehr als Freundschaft gewesen und jetzt ist es nicht mal mehr das."

Ginny schluckte. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber es erklärte wirklich viel. Sams Hass auf die Werwölfe, Rebeccas Aussage, dass er sie nie lieben würde. Aber nie war ein sehr endgültiges Wort, viel zu endgültig für so junge Menschen. "Aber ihr bekommt zusammen vielleicht ein Kind, Rebecca! Durch ein Kind haben zwei Menschen doch wieder eine völlig andere Beziehung. Ein Kind verbindet zwei Menschen für immer und ewig!" Die Geschichte zwischen Rebecca und Sam war noch längst nicht zu Ende, besonders nicht dann, wenn Rebecca sein Baby im Bauch hatte.

"Ich weiß, Gin. Aber ich möchte mit einem Mann nicht wegen eines Kindes zusammen sein. Das würde nie im Leben gut gehen. Es wäre allen gegenüber mehr als unfair. So jemand bin ich nicht.", seufzte Becky und schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny konnte das verstehen. Wenn man nur wegen einem Kind zusammenblieb oder zusammenkam, dann ging das in den wenigsten Fällen gut. Die Eltern liebten sich nicht und waren unglücklich in der Beziehung und irgendwann würden sie das Kind für dieses Unglück verantwortlich machen und das wollte wirklich keiner. Aber was, wenn die Eltern sich wirklich liebten? War ein Baby dann nicht vielleicht genau das richtige, damit sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden?

"Aber was willst du machen, wenn du wirklich schwanger bist? Du musst es Sam doch sagen. Er ist immerhin der Vater." Und selbst wenn sie solche Gefühle nicht füreinander hatten, dann hatte Sam doch wenigstens das Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass er Vater wurde. Dass es irgendwo auf der Welt ein Kind gab, dass vielleicht seine Augen haben würde oder seine Haarfarbe oder sein gutes Herz ...

Rebecca zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ob ich das Kind behalte, ob ich Sam etwas sage ... ich weiß es nicht." Sie trank den Tee leer und fühlte einen Moment später wieder ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. "Ich glaube, ich gehe sofort ins Mungos. Und wenn ich dort Stunden warten muss, ich will diese Ungewissheit nicht länger als -" Sie stand ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte ins Bad. Kurz darauf waren Brechgeräusche zu hören.

Ginny schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Sie hatte schon Kopfschmerzen von den ganzen Informationen bekommen. Arme Rebecca, ihr blieb aber auch wirklich nichts erspart.

/-/

Rebecca rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl herum und sah sich um. An den Wänden hingen Bilder von schwangeren Frauen, oft mit irgendwelchen Männern, die die Frauen glücklich anstrahlten und ihre Hände auf dem rundlichen Bauch liegen hatten. Dieses bildhafte Glück war mehr als nur deprimierend.

Rebecca seufzte. Hier musste ihre Mutter vor über zwanzig Jahren gesessen haben, mit der gleichen Unsicherheit, der gleichen Angst, tatsächlich schwanger zu sein. Rebecca hatte nie gedacht, dass sie jemals in der gleichen Situation sein würde wie ihre Mutter. Sie hatte immer gedacht, wenn sie einmal ein Kind bekommen würde, wäre sie glücklich verheiratet, hätte ein schönes Haus, einen tollen Mann, einen wunderbaren Job. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde erwachsener sein.

Obwohl die Situation ihrer Mutter ja ganz anders gewesen war. Es war Krieg gewesen, das Leben der besten Freunde war in großer Gefahr gewesen. Sie war mit der Liebe ihres Lebens zusammen gewesen. Aber sie war schwanger und hätte das nicht sein dürfen. Rebecca konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie man sich zwischen Kind und Mann entscheiden sollte. Seit sie die ganze Geschichte ihrer Eltern kannte, hatte sie oft versucht, sich die Situation vorzustellen, in der sich ihre Mutter befunden hatte. Die Gefühlslage. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte das ziemlich gut hingekriegt, aber als sie jetzt in dem selben Wartezimmer, mit der gleichen Befürchtung saß, wurde ihr klar, dass sie Welten davon entfernt gewesen war. Selbst jetzt noch.

Rebecca hatte nichts Verbotenes getan, für sie war es nicht strafbar, schwanger zu sein, sie konnte das Kind behalten, wenn sie wollte und sie musste nicht um ihr Leben fürchten. Aber für Sarah war die Schwangerschaft einer ihrer größten Wünsche gewesen, während Rebecca es nur als Albtraum empfand. Sie wollte nicht schwanger sein. Sarah hatte wenigstens ihr Wunschkind von ihrem Traummann bekommen, auch wenn das alles für sie ein Albtraum gewesen war. Für Rebecca war es kein Wunschkind und auch wenn Sam vielleicht ihr Traummann war, dann würde es doch immer nur bei diesem Traum bleiben, und sie hatte nur einen Wunsch und zwar ganz schnell aus diesem ganzen Chaos aufzuwachen.

Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, die ihre Mutter gehabt hatte. Sie konnte und wollte das alles nicht bewältigen. Sie wollte sich in ihrem Bett verkriechen und darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Großmutter alles regelte.

"Miss Sanford?", fragte die Heilerin, die, von Rebecca unbemerkt, auf den Gang getreten war. Sie war eine sympathische, ältere Frau mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Rebecca nickte und stand auf. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, noch einen Termin zu bekommen.

"Guten Tag." Rebecca schüttelte der Frau die Hand und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel schnell über ihr nasses Gesicht. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie geweint hatte. "Danke, dass Sie so kurzfristig Zeit hatten."

Die Heilerin winkte ab und bat die junge Frau ins Behandlungszimmer, einen freundlichen hellen großen Raum, der in warmen Farben gestrichen war. "Bitte schön." Sie bedeutete Rebecca, auf einem der zwei Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. "Der Name Sanford kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Rebecca nickte. "Ja, ich glaube, meine Mutter war damals bei Ihnen.", erwiderte sie. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem Schoß. Die Heilerin konnte sich doch gar nicht an ihre Mutter erinnern! Dreiundzwanzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, niemand erinnerte sich nach so vielen Jahren an eine Patientin.

Die Augen der Heilerin leuchteten auf. "Ja natürlich! Sarah Sanford! Ich kann mich erinnern. Eine sehr sympathische Frau. Ich hoffe, es war alles in Ordnung mit ihr, ich habe sie leider nur einmal getroffen, danach muss sie wohl irgendwelche Kollegen konsultiert haben.", überlegte die Frau.

Rebecca schluckte schwer.

Flashback Anfang

_"So, Mrs -" Die Heilerin schaute Sarah fragend an._

_"Sanford, Sarah Sanford. Und ich bin nicht verheiratet.", erwiderte Sarah und schüttelte der Heilerin zögernd die Hand. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie Remus nicht erwähnte. Denn Schweigepflicht hin oder her, die Heilerin würde das Ministerium verständigen müssen, wenn sie erfahren sollte, dass sie mit einem Werwolf zusammen war._

_"Setzen Sie sich bitte.", forderte die Heilerin Sarah auf und nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. "Was haben Sie für ein Problem, Miss Sanford?"_

_"Nun ja..." Sarah atmete tief durch. "Ich glaube ... ich glaube ich bin schwanger. Wissen Sie, mir ist morgens immer schlecht und schwindelig und meine Periode ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal ausgefallen und ... na ja." Sarah schaute die Frau kleinlaut an. Diese musterte sie prüfend._

_"Das klingt mir allerdings nach einer Schwangerschaft.", bestätigte sie. "Haben Sie schon den Schwangerschaftstestspruch durchgeführt?"_

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich war wohl zu nervös. Er hat auf jeden Fall nicht funktioniert."_

_"Das verstehe ich. Der Spruch ist auch nicht ganz einfach und die Aufklärungsbeauftragte für Hogwarts ist auch nicht gerade jemand, der diesen Spruch verständlich erklären kann. Ich nehme an, Sie haben auch keinen Ihrer Bekannten darum gebeten, diesen Spruch auszuführen?"_

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe noch niemandem davon erzählt. Ich wollte erst ganz sicher sein." Sie würde ihre Freunde schon früh genug schocken. Wenn sie es ihnen überhaupt irgendwann erzählen würde. Wenn sie das Baby überhaupt behalten würde ... aber dann würde sie Remus verlieren. Vielleicht war sie auch gar nicht schwanger. Vielleicht würde gleich alles gut werden und sich ihre Vermutung als großer Irrtum herausstellen ..._

_"Verständlich.", erwiderte die Heilerin und stand auf. "Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, sich auf die Liege dort zu legen." Sarah nickte, stand auf und legte sich hin, wie ihr geheißen. "Würden Sie bitte Ihren Bauch frei machen?" Sarah zog ihr Shirt hoch. Sie fröstelte, als die kühle Luft an ihren flachen Bauch kam. Die Heilerin zog ihren Zauberstab, ließ ihn über den Bauchnabel kreisen, murmelte einige Worte und hielt dann in der Bewegung inne. "Wir müssen jetzt fünfzehn Sekunden warten. Wenn kleine Rauchwolken aus dem Zauberstab kommen, sind Sie nicht schwanger, sprüht er Funken, dann werden Sie Mutter, Miss Sanford."_

_Sarah nickte und schloss die Augen. "Ich weiß." Bange Sekunden folgten. Sarah wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, schließlich hielt sie es aber nicht mehr aus und öffnete ihre Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die letzten Funken verglühen zu sehen, die der Zauberstab produziert hatte. Also doch ... Ihr Leben war aus den Fugen geraten, nichts würde mehr sein, wie es einmal gewesen war. Was sollte sie nur tun?_

_"Sie können sich aufsetzen.", sagte die Heilerin eine Minute später und holte Sarah so aus ihrem dunklen Gedanken. Sarah nickte und verdeckte ihren Bauch wieder. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Sanford, Sie sind schwanger."_

_Sarah zuckte zusammen. Es laut ausgesprochen zu hören war noch sehr viel schlimmer, als es immer nur zu denken. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und kämpfte um Gelassenheit. Warum? Warum nur? Warum musste ihr das passieren? Warum wurde ihr größter Wunsch gerade jetzt erfüllt, wo es doch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war?_

_"Sie scheinen sich nicht besonders zu freuen.", stellte die Heilerin fest und legte ihrer Patientin tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sie sind jung, aber auch jüngere Frauen haben das sehr gut gemeistert. Selbst in dunklen Zeiten wie diesen."_

_Sarah setzte sich auf. "Wenn es nur das wäre, dann hätte ich kein Problem, glauben Sie mir.", seufzte sie und strich sich ein blondes Haar aus den Augen._

_"Aber was ist es dann? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen ja helfen.", fragte die Heilerin besorgt._

_"Ich wünschte, Sie könnten das.", murmelte Sarah und wollte aufstehen, aber die Heilerin hinderte sie daran. _

_"Ich brauche noch etwas Blut von Ihnen. Damit ich bestimmen kann, wie weit Sie sind, ob mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung ist, Sie wissen schon."_

_Sarah nickte nervös. Hoffentlich konnte man nicht erkennen, dass das Kind von einem Werwolf war, denn wenn ja, würde sie einpacken können. Jetzt hatte sie immerhin noch die Möglichkeit, sich zu entscheiden._

_Zehn Minuten später saßen sie wieder am Schreibtisch und die Heilerin sah auf ein Pergament, auf dem langsam Buchstaben erschienen. "Also Miss Sanford, dem Kind geht es soweit gut, Ihnen auch, alles läuft, wie es laufen soll." Sarah dachte, dass nichts so lief, wie es laufen sollte. "Sie sind in der 5. Woche. Das Kind wird wohl Ende Mai auf die Welt kommen, sollten Sie sich dazu entscheiden, es zu bekommen. Einen genaueren Geburtstermin wird man erst in einigen Wochen bestimmen können."_

_Sarah nickte. Die Worte drangen wie von weiter Ferne zu ihr, es kam ihr vor, dass alles wie im Nebel lag. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen?_

_"Ich gebe Ihnen das Pergament mit, damit Sie informiert sind." Die Heilerin tippte das Pergament mit ihrem Zauberstab an und es verdoppelte sich. Sie reichte Sarah das Dublikat. Diese nahm es entgegen und verstaute es, ohne einmal darauf zu blicken, in ihrer Jacke. "Wenn Sie keine weitere Fragen haben, sehen wir uns in einem Monat wieder. So haben Sie Zeit, sich damit auseinander zu setzen und in Ruhe zu entscheiden, wie es weitergehen soll."_

_Sarah nickte dankbar und schüttelte der Heilerin die Hand. "In Ordnung. Danke schön."_

_"Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute." Sarah unterdrückte einige Tränen._

_"Ich mir auch.", flüsterte sie._

Flashback Ende

"Wie geht es ihr denn?", erkundigte sich die Heilerin interessiert.

Rebecca schluckte und musste kämpfen, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie wollte zumindest jetzt stark sein. "Sie ist tot. Bei meiner Geburt gestorben."

"Oh nein." Die Heilerin sah wirklich betroffen aus. "Das tut mir wirklich Leid für Sie. Ihre Mutter war so eine nette Frau, auch wenn sie so verzweifelt ausgesehen hat wie keine andere Frau, die seitdem zu mir gekommen ist. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck werde ich nie vergessen. Normalerweise hatten alle meine Patientinnen wenigstens einen Funken Hoffnung in ihren Augen, wenn sie während des Krieges ein Baby bekamen, aber ihre Mutter ... Es freut mich, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hat, Sie zu bekommen, Miss Sanford. Selbst wenn es für sie selbst so ein unschönes Ende genommen hat. Es tut mir immer im Herzen weh, wenn eine Frau sich für eine Abtreibung entscheidet und ein kleines Wesen daran hindert, zu leben und eines Tages die Welt vielleicht ein kleines bisschen besser zu machen." Sie seufzte betrübt.

Rebecca schaute unbehaglich auf ihre Hände. So etwas hatte sie keinesfalls hören wollen. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, in diesem aufgewühlten Zustand hierher zu kommen. Aber sie wollte diese Ungewissheit nicht länger als unbedingt nötig aushalten. Dazu hatte sie nicht die Kraft.

"Und warum sind Sie hier? Aus dem gleichen Grund wie Ihre Mutter damals?", fragte die Heilerin nun in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

"Ich fürchte, ja.", erwiderte Rebecca leise. Beim Merlin, jetzt wurde es wirklich ernst. Gleich würde sie wissen, woran sie war. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in ihrem Leben so viel Angst gehabt zu haben. Sie berichtete von ihren Symptomen und von den vielen Schwangerschaftstests, die ihr alle nichts eindeutiges angezeigt hatten. Die Heilerin nickte verständnisvoll und bat Rebecca auf die Liege. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl knöpfte Rebecca den unteren Teil ihrer Bluse auf, damit die Heilerin zu ihrem Bauch gelangen konnte. Sie starrte so angestrengt auf den Zauberstab, dass ihr die Augen tränten. 15 ... 14 ... 13 ... 12 ... 11 ... 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Fassungslos schaute sie auf den Zauberstab und konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

/-/

Etwas später betrat Rebecca wieder das Wartezimmer, um sich ihre Jacke zu holen. Sie wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel, holte ein Haargummi hervor und band ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Nerven, sie sich ständig aus den Augen zu streichen. Sie ging in die Ecke zu dem Kleiderständer, nickte einer hochschwangeren Frau zu und nahm ihre Jacke vom Haken. Ihr Magen grummelte immer noch unangenehm. Sie legte eine Hand darauf. Wer hätte das gedacht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so enden würde? Dass sie nach Sex mit Sam in England im Krankenhaus landen würde, um herauszufinden, ob sie schwanger war. Niemand. Nicht sie, nicht Sam, nicht Remus, nicht Ginny. Rebecca seufzte und konnte eine Träne nicht zurückhalten, die ihr über die Wange lief. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihre Mom einmal so sehr vermissen würde. Sie hätte jetzt so gerne mit ihr gesprochen, gewusst, wie sie es damals geschafft hatte, nach diesem Besuch bei der Heiler weiter zu machen, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Aber ihre Mom war tot. Und Rebecca würde nie mit ihr sprechen können. So war das Leben.

Sie drehte sich um und hätte beinahe ihre Jacke fallen gelassen.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie völlig geschockt und starrte Sam mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

**TBC...**


	21. Enttäuschung

**Enttäuschung**

"Was machst du hier, Sam?", fragte Rebecca fassungslos und musste sich nach diesem neuen Schock erst mal auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken lassen. In den letzten drei Monaten hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Und obwohl sie sich in den letzten Stunden oft gefragt hatte, ob sie sich wegen der Schwangerschaft bei ihm melden sollte oder nicht, hatte sie doch nicht damit gerechnet, ihn hier zu treffen. Ausgerechnet hier.

"Ich wollte dich sehen, Becky.", erwiderte Sam und schaute unbehaglich auf die schwangere Frau, die auf der anderen Seite saß und schnell ihre Nase in einer Zeitschrift versteckte, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. "Ich war bei eurer Wohnung und Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier finde."

"Oh Gott!" Rebecca schlug die Hände vor ihr errötendes Gesicht. Wenn er hier war, musste er auch wissen, warum sie hier war. Niemand konnte die ganzen Schwangerschaftsbilder an der Wand ignorieren. Wie hatte Ginny ihm das nur sagen können?! Nach allem, was sie heute besprochen hatten! Es war ihre Entscheidung, ihre allein. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er es wusste, dann würde er es auch nicht wissen. Aber das war jetzt völlig egal, denn die Möglichkeit, diese Entscheidung zu treffen war ihr genommen worden!

"Becky," Rebecca sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sam näher kam und seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, aber sie wich zurück. "Komm schon, sieh mich wenigstens an."

Rebecca hörte an seiner Stimme, wie verletzt er von ihrer Reaktion war, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte ihn nicht sehen wollen, zumindest nicht so kurz nachdem alles wieder hochgekommen war. Aber sie konnte nicht die ganze Zeit mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht dasitzen und so ließ sie sie zögerlich wieder sinken.

"Danke schön", sagte er und lächelte. Rebecca schluckte. Bei dem Zustand, in dem ihre Beziehung war, hatte er überhaupt nichts zu lächeln! Egal, wie sehr sie sein Lächeln mochte. Er hatte ihre Wut wohl in ihren Augen gesehen, denn er hörte sofort wieder auf zu lächeln. "Becky, ich bin hierher gekommen, um dir etwas zu sagen." Sie schluckte. Was war so wichtig, dass er es ihr nicht am Telefon sagen konnte? Nicht, dass sie in ihrem derzeitigen Gemütszustand mit ihm am Telefon gesprochen hätte ... "Etwas, das ich dir nur persönlich sagen kann." Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch. "Ich habe sehr viel nachgedacht, seit du Amerika verlassen hast. Über dich, über mich, über das, was zwischen uns passiert ist." Rebecca schluckte erneut. Wo in aller Welt führte das noch hin? Dabei hatte sie jetzt nur noch nach Hause und in ihr kuscheliges warmes Bett gewollt. Sam räusperte sich. "Becky, ich liebe dich."

Rebecca starrte ihn an. Sie hatte ihn falsch verstanden. Sie hatte ihn sicher falsch verstanden. "Was?!" Schockiert schaute sie in Sams ernste Augen. "Was hast du gesagt?" Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren als dass Sam wirklich so etwas zu ihr sagen würde.

"Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte er. Rebecca überlegte einen Moment, ob sie ihn bitten sollte, die Worte noch ein drittes Mal zu wiederholen, um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie korrekt verstanden hatte. Aber das kam ihr dann doch zu blöd vor.

"Du liebst mich?" Er nickte, anstatt es noch einmal zu sagen. Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, bis Rebecca wirklich begriff, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Warum sagte er ihr das ausgerechnet jetzt? Hier? Nach so langer Zeit? Die Übelkeit, die sie schon vor einigen Minuten gespürt hatte, stieg in ihr hoch und sie verstand, warum gerade jetzt und hier. "Wie nobel von dir!", rief sie, stand auf und ging so schnell wie möglich zur Tür. Hielt er sie wirklich für jemanden, der auf so etwas hereinfiel? Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei, so mit ihrem Gefühlen zu spielen?!

"Was?" Sam schaute ihr perplex hinterher.

"Nun gehen Sie schon, bevor sie verschwindet.", forderte die schwangere Frau ihn auf, als er sich nicht rührte.

Sam nickte, sprang auf und rannte seiner besten Freundin hinterher. "Becky, warte!", rief er ihr zu. Kurz vor dem Damenklo erreichte er sie und hielt sie fest. "Was meinst du damit, wie nobel von mir?", fragte er verwirrt.

Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber die Wut war trotzdem noch sehr gut erkennbar. "Was ich damit meine? Ich finde es sehr nett von dir, dass du das Richtige tun möchtest, aber es ist nicht nötig, Sam, ich brauche dich nicht." Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Was?" Verwirrt blickte er sie an.

"Sam, bitte. Nur weil Ginny dir gesagt hat, dass ich wahrscheinlich von dir schwanger bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mir jetzt Gefühle vorspielen musst, die du nicht empfindest." Die Wut verschwand aus ihren Augen, die Tränen blieben. Das hätte sie wirklich nicht von ihm gedacht.

"Becky, ich spiel dir überhaupt nichts vor. Ich liebe dich wirklich, egal ob du schwanger bist oder nicht.", widersprach Sam und sah tatsächlich gekränkt aus nach ihrer Anschuldigung. Er war ein besserer Schauspieler als sie gedacht hatte. Aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass sie nach diesem Geständnis in seine Arme fiel und ihm ihre Liebe gestand und sich einredete, dass seine Gefühle für sie echt waren, nur weil sie ein Baby bekamen? So jemand war sie nicht und würde sie auch nie sein. Und eigentlich hatte sie Sam auch nicht für so jemanden gehalten.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Sam bitte, hör auf damit. Ich weiß, du meinst es gut und du willst die Verantwortung übernehmen, aber das musst du nicht. Das würde ich nie erwarten."

"Becky, ich meine es ernst!", bekräftigte Sam und hielt sie noch fester, als sie sich umdrehen und in die Toilette gehen wollte. "Ich meine es ernst. Ich würde dir sowas nicht sagen, nur weil du schwanger bist. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

"Ach bitte, das kann doch kein Zufall sein!", widersprach Rebecca und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Warum ließ er sie nicht gehen? Sie wollte alleine sein. Ihr war schlecht und sie musste sich in Ruhe mit allem auseinander setzen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen. Und auch sonst nie wieder, wenn er wirklich so ein Mensch war, der ihr wegen eines Kindes Gefühle vorspielte. "Kaum glaube ich, schwanger zu sein, stehst du vor mir und gestehst mir deine Liebe! Wenn du an meiner Stelle stehen würdest, was würdest du denn glauben? Fast drei Monate meldest du dich nicht und ausgerechnet jetzt kommst du daher? Sam, bitte, ich bin nicht blöd. Du müsstest mich besser kennen. Ich fall auf sowas nicht rein."

Sam blickte sie verletzt an. Sein Griff wurde lockerer. "Becky, bitte. Hab ich dich jemals angelogen? Hab ich dir jemals etwas vorgemacht? Ich war bis jetzt immer ehrlich zu dir, das war die Basis unserer Freundschaft. Und nur weil wir einmal Sex hatten bin ich plötzlich ein Lügner und mache dir was vor?"

Rebecca schluckte und blinzelte einige Tränen weg. Ihr Blick wurde verschwommen. "Du glaubst nicht, wie gerne ich dir glauben würde, Sam." Sie zog ihre Hand schließlich aus seinem Griff und öffnete die Tür zur Toilette. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. "Und nur zu deiner Beruhigung: Ich bin nicht schwanger. Du kannst also wieder zurück nach Hause gehen."

Jetzt hatte Sam Probleme damit, aufsteigende Tränen zu unterdrücken. Mit offenem Mund starrte er auf die Tür, die eben hinter Rebecca zugefallen war.

/-/

"Ginny!", rief Rebecca wütend und stürmte in die Küche. Ginny, die vor einem Pergament saß, warf vor lauter Schreck ihr Tintenfass um. "Wie, in Merlins Namen, konntest du Sam sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich von ihm schwanger bin? Wie konntest du ihm nur sagen, wo er mich finden kann?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und erinnerte einen Moment lang an Mrs Weasley.

Ginny sah schuldbewusst drein. Sie wusste, dass das eine gewagte Aktion gewesen war. "Er hat mich einfach überrumpelt. Er stand plötzlich in der Tür und wollte dich unbedingt sprechen. Er sah so verzweifelt aus, da hab ich ihm gesagt, wo du bist und weshalb. Es tut mir leid, Becky, aber spätestens hier hättest du ihn sowieso getroffen." Je älter sie wurde, desto weniger waren ihr Sachen rausgerutscht, die sie eigentlich für sich hätte behalten sollen. Normalerweise war sie ziemlich gut darin geworden, Geheimnisse zu bewahren, auch wenn sie das nicht oft tun musste, da sie mit Harry über fast alles sprechen konnte (für den Rest hatte sie Hermine). Aber als es an der Tür geklingelt und Sam plötzlich vor ihr gestanden hatte und so verzweifelt gewesen war, da hatte sie ihm gesagt, wo er Becky finden konnte und warum bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Er hatte sie einfach überrumpelt. Und irgendwer musste etwas tun, denn Becky war sowas von stur, die war imstande, Sam erst etwas von seinem Kind zu erzählen wenn es seine UTZe in Hogwarts hatte. Und er war immerhin der Vater, er hatte ein Recht darauf, von seinem Kind zu wissen. Auch wenn es Rebecca hätte sein müssen, die es ihm erzählte. Aber als ihr das bewusst geworden war, hatte Sam sich schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht und war zu den Treppen gesprintet. Der Arme war so geschockt gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte, dass er aparieren konnte.

"Ja, aber das wäre ... anders gewesen.", widersprach Rebecca trotzig. "Ich hätte wenigstens mehr Zeit gehabt, zu verarbeiten, was ich im Mungos erfahren hab. So bin ich innerhalb von Sekunden von einem Schock zum nächsten gewandert!" Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen und schloss die Augen. "Warum muss das alles auf einmal passieren?"

"Ach Becky", seufzte Ginny mitleidig und drückte die Hand der Freundin tröstend. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen." Aber jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Ginny schaute sie mitfühlend an und wartete darauf, dass Rebecca näher erklärte, was passiert war, aber sie blieb stumm. "Und?", fragte sie schließlich gespannt. "Was hat der Heiler gesagt? Bist du schwanger?" Das war doch schließlich die Frage des Tages. Sie hatten nicht umsonst um die zehn Schwangerschaftstests im Waschbecken liegen. Die würde Ginny noch wegräumen müssen, sonst würde Harry am Abend ausflippen, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Rebecca öffnete ihre vom Weinen geröteten und geschwollenen Augen wieder und sah Ginny an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger. Ich hab nur irgendeinen Virus, der zur Zeit hier herumgeht. Deshalb ist mir so schlecht."

Ein _Virus_?! Deshalb das ganze Theater? Wegen eines lächerlichen Virus? "Und warum bist du überfällig?", fragte Ginny schließlich. "Ist das auch das Virus?"

"Nein. Das ist der Stress. Der Stress, das neue Klima, meine innere Aufgewühltheit, der neue Kontinent ... Ich war nie sehr regelmäßig, meine Periode ist schon manchmal ausgefallen. Ich hätte mich eigentlich gar nicht so verrückt machen müssen, aber weil mir auch noch schlecht war und die Sache mit Sam ..." Sie brach ab und seufzte. Sie hätte eigentlich von selbst darauf kommen können, aber die Sache mit Sam hatte sie noch immer so beschäftigt, dass es für sie die naheliegendste Lösung gewesen war. "Merlin, ich bin so erleichtert, Gin. Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde ein Baby bekommen."

Ginny nickte. "Ich auch. Aber es ist gut, dass es nur ein Irrtum war." Rebecca war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit für ein Baby und die Situation, in der sie sich befand, war auch wirklich nicht die idealste. Aber irgendwo war es auch schade, dass hier in ein paar Monaten kein süßes kleines Baby sein würde. Ginny war ein großer Fan von Kindern, auch wenn sie das jüngste der Weasley-Kinder war und es kein Baby außer ihr im Fuchsbau gegeben hatte. Aber Bill hatte schon Kinder und Percys Frau war schwanger und eigentlich war gegen ein Baby nichts einzuwenden. Aber sie selbst fühlte sich noch nicht dazu bereit, Harry genauso wenig und Rebecca war es auch nicht, also würde sie sich mit Babysitten zufrieden geben müssen.

"Wem sagst du das? Wenn ich wirklich schwanger gewesen wäre, ich wüsste nicht, was ich gemacht hätte. Ob ich das Kind behalten hätte oder nicht, ob ich es Sam gesagt hätte oder nicht ... Ich frag mich, wie Mom das geschafft hat. Und sie war noch jünger als ich, als sie schwanger wurde."

"Das Alter hat damit wenig zu tun, glaube ich.", erwiderte Ginny. "Manche achtzehnjährigen sind erwachsener als einige dreißigjährige. Und der Krieg hat alle erwachsener gemacht." Sie wusste, wovon sie sprach. Schon alleine der Vorfall mit Riddles Tagebuch hatte ihr das gezeigt. Man konnte sich nicht mit so kleinen Problemen wie Pickeln im Gesicht beschäftigen, wenn man nicht sicher war, ob man morgen aufwachen oder die eigene Familie übermorgen noch leben würde.

Rebecca nickte. "Ja, schon. Aber ich ... ich fühle mich einfach noch nicht reif für ein Baby. Ich fühle mich nicht dazu bereit, diese riesige Verantwortung zu tragen und dieses Baby wäre nicht mal von einem Werwolf gewesen, von dem ich gar nicht hätte schwanger sein dürfen und auch nicht mitten im Krieg. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Mom das geschafft hat. Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen."

"Sie war eben eine starke Frau, Becky. Eine sehr starke Frau. Du kannst stolz auf sie sein.", erwiderte Ginny. Liebe war etwas mächtiges. Durch Liebe konnte man so vieles schaffen, was man gar nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sarahs Liebe zu Remus und Rebecca hatte ihr geholfen, diese schwere Zeit zu überstehen. Ohne diese Liebe würde Rebecca hier nicht sitzen. Ohne Lilys Liebe wäre Harry jetzt schon tot. Liebe war wirklich etwas einzigartiges.

"Das bin ich auch, Ginny. Das bin ich.", murmelte Rebecca und wurde im nächsten Moment blass. Sie holte eine kleine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche, öffnete sie und trank den Inhalt mit einem Mal aus. "Die Heilerin hat mir das gegeben. Das soll angeblich gegen die Übelkeit helfen." Sie war immer noch blass, als sie die Phiole auf den Tisch stellte und eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Die Wärme schien ihn etwas zu beruhigen, denn es kehrte etwas Farbe in Beckys Gesicht zurück.

"Was wollte Sam?", wollte Ginny wissen. Jetzt, da die wichtigste Frage beantwortet war, wollte sie auch die Antwort auf die zweitwichtigste haben. Sam hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was er von Becky gewollt hatte, aber nach Rebeccas Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, war es nicht besonders gut gelaufen.

Rebecca atmete tief durch. "Er wollte das Richtige tun.", erwiderte sie und klang traurig.

"Das Richtige?" Was zum Teufel sollte das bedeuten?

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt." Ginnys Mund klappte auf. Also doch! Seit sie Sam das erste Mal zusammen mit Rebecca gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich gefragt, ob da mehr war. Sie hatte Harrys und Hermines Umgang miteinander jahrelang beobachtet und ihr kam es so vor, als wäre das Verhalten von Sam und Rebecca anders gewesen. Als ob da mehr wäre als nur Freundschaft. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex gewesen in der Nacht vor drei Monaten, Sam hatte Gefühle für Becky. Und auch wenn sie es abstritt, Ginny war sich sicher, dass Rebecca noch längst nicht so über ihn hinweg war, wie sie es gerne gewesen wäre. Ach, wie schön, wenn tragische Liebesgeschichten gut ausgingen ... "Es war nett von ihm, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, aber er hätte das nicht tun müssen."

"Was?" Ginny starrte sie an, als ob ihr drei weitere Beine gewachsen wären. Was redete Rebecca da? Was hieß denn hier Verantwortung übernehmen? Wo war der gute Ausgang der tragischen Liebesgeschichte? Warum freute Becky sich nicht, dass der Mann, den sie wahrscheinlich immer noch liebte, in sie verliebt war? "Er hat gesagt, dass er dich liebt, Becky! Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?"

Rebecca nickte. "Natürlich ist mir das klar. Er hat gedacht, dass ich von ihm schwanger bin und er wollte für das Kind eine Familie gründen." Sie wischte sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Gesicht, die über ihre Wange gekullert war. "Aber ich bin nicht schwanger. Es ist also nicht nötig."

"Was?" Ginny starrte sie an, als ob noch ein weiteres Bein zu den dreien dazu gekommen war. Hatte das Virus ihren Verstand beschädigt? Das meinte Rebecca doch wohl nicht ernst! Oder doch?

"Du wiederholst dich, Ginny." Rebecca lächelte leicht.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja wohl nicht wahr! Rebecca schien wirklich überzeugt zu sein von dem, was sie sagte. "Ist dir vielleicht schon mal die Idee gekommen, dass er das nicht einfach nur gesagt hat, weil er dachte, dass du sein Kind in deinem Bauch hast, sondern weil er dich wirklich liebt?"

Rebecca schaute Ginny mit großen Augen an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber das ist nicht möglich, Gin.", widersprach sie. "Du weißt doch sicher noch, was ich dir heute Vormittag erzählt habe. Er hat mir gesagt, er wird niemals wieder jemanden lieben können. Und das war absolut ehrlich."

"Und warum sollte das, was er heute gesagt hat, nicht ehrlich sein? Warum sollte er es nicht so gemeint haben? Das mit dieser Victoria war vor Jahren, vielleicht hat er seine Meinung ja geändert." Mit achtzehn sagte man viele Sachen, die man nicht so meinte, besonders dann, wenn man verletzt wurde von einem Menschen, den man liebte, mit dem man sein Leben hatte verbringen wollen.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Er würde mich nie so lieben, wie er Victoria geliebt hat. Dass wir im Bett gelandet sind war ein Ausrutscher und weiter nichts. Er liebt mich nicht." Sie stand auf und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen, aber Ginny hielt sie auf. Rebecca _musste _doch sehen, dass Sam sie wirklich liebte.

"Und warum ist er dann extra nach Amerika gekommen?"

Rebecca drehte sich wieder um. Weitere Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln. "Weil er gedacht hat, dass ich schwanger bin. Warum denn sonst?"

"Das ist völlig unmöglich, Becky!", erwiderte Ginny. Ha! Jetzt musste Becky erkennen, dass sie falsch lag, dass Sams Gefühle ehrlich waren. "Du hast erst heute morgen daran gedacht, dass du schwanger sein könntest. Zu dieser Zeit musste er schon auf dem Weg hierher gewesen sein. Wenn er kein Hellseher ist, dann ist er mit Sicherheit nicht hierher geflogen, weil du schwanger bist. Warum willst du denn nicht wenigstens in Erwägung ziehen, dass er es ehrlich meint? Dass er dich wirklich liebt?"

Rebecca schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist völlig unmöglich, dass er mich liebt, Ginny." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte beinahe in ihr Zimmer. Ginny sah ihr seufzend hinterher.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür. Seufzend legte Ginny ihre Feder nieder, stand auf und ging zur Haustür. Auf dem Weg dorthin warf sie einen Blick auf Rebeccas Tür. Sie war noch immer in ihrem Zimmer und Ginny zweifelte daran, dass sie heute nochmal herauskommen würde. Sie fragte sich, was sie wohl tun würde, wenn sie an Rebeccas Stelle wäre. Wahrscheinlich das gleiche. Nach so einem Tag konnte man auch nichts anderes erwarten. Da denkt man, man ist von seinem besten Freund schwanger, von ihm schwanger geworden nur wegen einem Augenblick der Schwäche, in dem man vielleicht zu hoffen gewagt hat, dass er einen doch liebt, was man sich Jahre lang versucht hat auszureden und dann erfährt man, dass man doch nicht schwanger ist und dann steht plötzlich auch noch besagter bester Freund vor einem und gesteht ihm seine Liebe. Eine Liebe, die man nicht für möglich hält.

Aus dieser Sicht betrachtet war es schon nachvollziehbar, warum Becky an Sams Gefühlen zweifelte. Sie befand sich in so einem labilen emotionalen Zustand und dass sie an einem Tag mit all diesen verschiedenen Sachen konfrontiert wurde, ständig wechselnde Zukunftsperspektiven, Angst vor Verantwortung, ein plötzlich auftauchender Sam war bestimmt nicht hilfreich bei so einem Geständnis. Es war nur verständlich, dass Becky eine Auszeit brauchte, besonders wenn sie auch noch krank und geschwächt war von diesem verdammten Virus.

Ginny öffnete die Tür. "Sam!", rief sie, überrascht ihn schon zum zweiten Mal so unerwartet in ihrem Hausflur zu sehen. Meine Güte, der Mann hatte wirklich Talent, ständig dann aufzutauchen, wenn man überhaupt nicht damit rechnete. Aber wenigstens wusste Ginny dieses Mal ganz genau, warum er erneut vor ihr stand. Und dieses Mal würde sie nicht so einfach nachgeben. Das einzige, was Sam heute noch erreichen würde, wäre ein Streit mit Becky, wenn er sie jetzt sah. Sie war einfach nicht in der Lage, noch klar zu denken. Sie brauchte Zeit. Und wenn Ginny ihn sich so ansah, dann brauchte Sam diese Zeit ebenso dringend wie sie. Zurückgewiesen zu werden tat weh. Wenn das Herz gebrochen wurde, dann tat das weh. Ginny wusste genau, wovon sie sprach. Es tat weh und es brauchte Zeit und wenn Rebecca ein paar Tage in Ruhe gelassen wurde, dann würde sie vielleicht akzeptieren, dass Sam es ernst meinte. Vielleicht.

"Ich würde ihr etwas Zeit lassen, wenn ich du wäre.", sagte Ginny schließlich entschlossen und blieb in der Tür stehen, damit er nicht hereinkam. "Komm morgen wieder."

Sam schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Ginny, aber ich kann leider nicht warten. Ich muss sie sofort sehen." Er schob sich so schnell an Ginny vorbei, dass diese gar keine Zeit hatte, zu reagieren. Schnurstracks ging er auf Rebeccas Zimmer zu. Ginny rannte ihm hinterher und hielt ihn an seinem Pullover fest. Der Mann hatte Nerven! Er kannte Rebecca seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren, er sollte wissen, dass er nichts erzwingen konnte. Was dachte er sich dabei?

"Sam, bitte! Rebecca ist durcheinander, sie braucht Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten, in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Fall jetzt nicht schon wieder mit der Tür ins Haus. Sie hat keine Kraft mehr, es geht ihr schlecht. Lass sie heute in Ruhe!", sagte Ginny eindringlich und versuchte an ihm vorbei zur Tür ihrer Mitbewohnerin zu gelangen, aber Sam schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Es geht nicht, Ginny. Es tut mir Leid, aber es muss sein."

Ginny blickte ihn empört an. Was dachte er sich eigentlich! Sie hatte ihm mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Rebecca nicht belästigen sollte, aber er ignorierte sie! Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und war bereit, ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Das hier war immer noch ihre Wohnung und es waren ihre Regeln und auch wenn Sam drei Köpfe größer war als sie, konnte er sich nicht einfach so über sie hinwegsetzen. Ihre Brüder hatten das versucht und schon das eine oder andere Mal dafür bezahlen müssen. Und wenn Sam nicht auf sie hörte, dann hatte er eben Pech. Genug war genug! Aber es war schon zu spät, er hatte an die Tür geklopft und nicht mal auf eine Antwort gewartet. Er trat ein.

Rebecca hob überrascht den Kopf, als sie hörte, wie jemand in ihr Zimmer kam und sprang erschrocken auf, als sie sah, wer ihr Besucher war. Allerdings war das eine wirklich schlechte Idee, denn sofort begann sich das Zimmer um sie zu drehen. "Sam! Was um Himmels Willen machst du hier? Ich will dich jetzt nicht sehen." Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen. Wenn er nicht gehen wollte ... Sie würde ihn heute nicht mehr sehen. Und wenn sie die nächsten Stunden ihre Augen geschlossen halten musste. Harry hatte sich so vor dem Tod bewahrt. Okay, da hatten noch andere Faktoren eine Rolle gespielt, aber was Harry konnte, das konnte sie auch. Selbst wenn das kindisch war. Aber vor ein paar Stunden wäre sie beinahe Mutter geworden, sie hatte ein Recht darauf, kindisch zu sein, jetzt, wo sie dieser immensen Verantwortung entkommen war. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Bis sie den Wahnsinn des heutigen Tages halbwegs verarbeitet hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber das kann nicht warten, Becky."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen erschrocken und starrte ihn an. So eine Härte kannte sie in seiner Stimme gar nicht. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. So kühl. Aber das war der Beweis. Er liebte sie nicht. Er hatte sie nie geliebt und er würde sie nie lieben. Und das tat weh. Das tat so verdammt weh. Und es war nicht der Sam, den sie kannte. Der Sam hätte nie so mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt. Aber dieser hier? Er konnte ihr nicht mal ein paar Stunden geben. "Mein Gott, kannst du mir nicht wenigstens eine Stunde Zeit lassen, damit ich mir darüber klar werde, was heute überhaupt passiert ist?! Kannst du mich nicht eine Nacht darüber schlafen lassen? Verdammt, Sam, ich kann auch nicht fliegen!" Sie fühlte sich überfordert. Überfordert von allem. Ihren Gefühlen, ihren Gedanken, den Menschen um sie herum. Sie brauchte Zeit. Aber keiner schien das zu akzeptieren.

"Becky, es geht nicht um mich.", sagte Sam. Seine Stimme war sanfter geworden, er war vor ihr zurückgewichen. "Dein Vater hat mich gebeten, dich zu holen. Er braucht dich."

"Mein Vater?" Rebecca schaute ihn zweifelnd an. "Nimmst du jetzt schon meinen Vater als Vorwand, damit ich dir zuhöre?" Sie konnte Schmerz in seinen Augen bei dieser Unterstellung erkennen, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Was erwartete er denn? Nach so einem Tag traute sie ihm alles zu. Wie konnte sie auch nicht?

"Ich hab ihn im Krankenhaus getroffen, nachdem du mich hast stehen lassen." Vorwurf schwang nun in seiner Stimme mit. Es war ihr egal. Zumindest sollte es ihr egal sein. "Er wollte seine Frau besuchen."

"Und warum braucht er mich? Er hat mich heute morgen erst gesehen." Okay, er sagte die Wahrheit. Woher sollte er sonst wissen, dass Tonks im Krankenhaus lag? Aber warum brauchte er sie? Sie konnte ihm doch nicht helfen. Sie war keine Heilerin. Und er hatte ihr doch selbst gesagt, dass sie sich ausruhen sollte, weil es ihr so schlecht ging. Also warum?

"Bei seiner Frau gab es Komplikationen. Sie müssen einen Kaiserschnitt machen, um das Baby zu holen. Dein Vater ist ein komplettes Nervenbündel und er hat Angst, dass ihr etwas passiert. Er wollte, dass ich dich hole. Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dass ich dich liebe, das kannst du mir glauben." Sam schluckte.

Rebecca nickte erschrocken. Wenn das Baby schon jetzt kommen sollte, dann war es wirklich ernst. Der Geburtstermin war noch über vier Wochen entfernt. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Vater Angst hatte und sie als Stütze brauchte. Sie nickte, drängte sich an Sam vorbei, griff sich ihre Jacke und stürmte aus der Wohnung, um zu apparieren. Ginny und Sam hatten große Mühe, ihr zu folgen.

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_Wie in Trance drehte Sam sich um. Er versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Becky hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Sie hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Wie hatte sie ihm nicht glauben können? Sie hatte sein Liebesgeständnis als Pflichtgefühl abgetan. Als ob er sie anlügen würde, nur damit sie ihn wegen eines Kindes heiratete! Sie lebten nicht mehr im 18. Jahrhundert! Er würde nie im Leben eine Frau heiraten, die ihn nicht heiraten wollte. Wäre sie wirklich schwanger gewesen, hätten sie eine Lösung finden können, mit der alle zufrieden waren. Meine Güte, was dachte Rebecca überhaupt von ihm?! Er war ihr bester Freund und wenn er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte, dann meinte er das auch ernst._

_Sam seufzte. So hatte er sich ihre Reaktion nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte so lange mit sich gerungen, bis er überhaupt akzeptiert hatte, dass er sie liebte. Und dass er sein Leben mit ihr verbringen wollte. Dass sie ihn glücklich machen könnte. Glücklich machen würde. Und dass er sie glücklich machen könnte. Aber er hatte noch so viel länger gebraucht, um den Mut aufzubringen, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr das zu sagen. Die Angst, verletzt zu werden, war so groß gewesen. Er hatte Victoria noch gut in Erinnerung. Genau wie den Schmerz, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Aber er wusste auch noch, wie glücklich er am Anfang mit ihr gewesen war und er war sich sicher, dass er dieses Glück auch mit Rebecca haben konnte. Sie würde ihm nie so weh tun wie Victoria. Selbst wenn sie nicht so für ihn empfinden würde wie er für sie. Was sehr wahrscheinlich war. Er war ihr bester Freund, warum sollte sie sich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben? Besonders nachdem sie sich so zurückhaltend verhalten hatte nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht. Aber er musste es versuchen. Er liebte sie, das wusste er, und auch wenn er Angst hatte, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, er würde zumindest wissen, woran er war. Er würde sich nicht sein Leben lang fragen, was gewesen wäre, wenn er ihr seine Gefühle gestanden hätte. Er hatte alles versucht, und wenn sie ihn nicht wollte, dann war das eben so. Aber sie würde ihm nicht so weh tun wie Victoria. Sie würde seine Gefühle akzeptieren, respektieren._

_Tja, so hatte er sich das zumindest vorgestellt. Selbst wenn er wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie in Tränen ausbrechen, sich in seine Arme werfen und ihm ihre Liebe gestehen würde. Nun ja, sie hatte geweint. Aber das war auch das einzige, was so gekommen war, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm mehr weh getan, als Victoria es jemals gekonnt hätte. Die hatte ihm wenigstens geglaubt, dass er sie liebte. Becky glaubte wohl, er hielt das alles für ein Spiel. Als ob ein Baby ein Spiel wäre. Und als ob ein Baby verlangte, dass man der Mutter Gefühle vorspielte, die man gar nicht hatte. Als ob er das alles gewusst und geplant hätte, als er aus Amerika hierher gekommen war._

_Er war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als Ginny ihm gesagt hatte, dass Rebecca vermutete, schwanger zu sein. Auf diese Idee wäre er nie gekommen. Wie denn auch? Aber als er genauer darüber nachgedacht hatte, war ihm siedend heiß eingefallen, dass sie sich nicht die Bohne um Verhütung in der Nacht gekümmert hatten. Für Verhütung hätten sie rational denken müssen und daran war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu denken gewesen, sonst wäre es überhaupt nicht so weit gekommen. Aber vielleicht hatte er gehofft, dass Rebecca aus irgendeinem Grund die Pille genommen hatte. Oder irgendein magisches Verhütungsmittel. Irgendwas. Dass sie in der Nacht ein Kind hätten zeugen können wäre ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen._

_Aber dass er ihr nur wegen eines Babys sagte, er würde sie lieben, hatte ihm wehgetan, mehr als alles andere. Wie konnte sie so an ihm zweifeln? An seinen Gefühlen? Er hatte ihr noch nie etwas vorgemacht, hatte sie nie belogen und jetzt sollte er damit anfangen? Das war doch mehr als absurd._

_Tief in diese Gedanken versunken stieß er schließlich mit jemandem zusammen, als er gerade um die Ecke bog._

_"Entschuldigung.", murmelte Sam und wollte weitergehen. Er wollte nur noch in sein Hotelzimmer und überlegen, wie alles hatte so schief laufen können._

_"Sam, was machen Sie denn hier?", hörte er dann aber eine bekannte Stimme. Verwundert schaute er die Person an und erkannte Rebeccas Vater. Den Werwolf. Er wartete auf die Abneigung, die er normalerweise in dessen Gegenwart verspürte. Den Hass, der sonst immer in ihm aufstieg. Er wartete vergeblich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in den letzten Monaten, ohne es zu merken, das getan, worum Rebecca ihn gebeten hatte. Er hatte den Werwolf akzeptiert. Wenn Sam wollte, dass Rebecca ein Teil seines Lebens war, dann musste er sich auch mit ihrem Vater arrangieren können. Und er wollte, dass Rebecca ein Teil seines Lebens war, mehr denn je. "Müssten Sie nicht in Amerika sein?"_

_Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich schon. Aber ich musste mit Becky sprechen.", erwiderte er traurig und schaute zu Boden. Auch wenn er den Werwolf akzeptiert hatte, wollte er jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Er wollte nur alleine sein und sich in Ruhe bemitleiden. So viel hatte er sich verdient. Außerdem wollte er mit Beckys Vater eigentlich nicht über den Grund seines Besuches sprechen._

_"Hier? Im Krankenhaus?", fragte Remus amüsiert und musterte Sam. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht im Kamin geirrt haben?" Er lächelte, aber das Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. "Oder ist ihr etwas passiert? Geht es ihr gut, ist alles in Ordnung? Heute morgen ging es ihr ja nicht besonders gut."_

_Sam schaute schuldbewusst drein. Jetzt hatte er auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass sich Beckys Vater unnötige Sorgen machte. Aber er kümmerte sich. Rebecca war ihm wichtig. Wie nahe sie sich in den letzten Monaten wohl gekommen waren? Wenn er sie schon morgens sah. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht bei Sam gemeldet hatte. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Nicht mehr. Er war nur eine Altlast aus Amerika, ein One-Night-Stand. Nicht der Rede wert. Sie kannte ihn nicht mehr. Sonst hätte sie seine Gefühle ernst genommen, nicht als Pflichtgefühl abgetan. Er war ihr gar nicht mehr wichtig. Bestimmt hätte sie ihm nicht mal gesagt, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete, wenn sie wirklich schwanger gewesen wäre. Warum auch? "Nein. Nein, ihr geht es soweit gut."_

_"Aber warum sind Sie dann hier? Haben Sie sich verletzt?" Jetzt wirkte Remus verwirrt. Ach, was soll's! Jetzt war es auch schon egal. Dann redete er eben mit Beckys Vater. Vielleicht nahm der ihn wenigstens ernst._

_Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass Becky hier ist und weil ich mit ihr sprechen musste, bin ich hierher gekommen. Aber machen Sie sich bloß keine Sorgen, mit ihr ist alles in Ordnung." Der Mann sah aus, als hätte er sich in seinem Leben schon genug Sorgen gemacht._

_Remus schaute weiterhin verwirrt drein. "Aber was hat sie hier auf dieser Etage gemacht? Was wollte sie bei einer gynäkologischen Heilerin?" Er blickte Sam fragend an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken. "Sie ist doch nicht etwa schwanger?"_

_Sam schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Verdammt, dieser Mann konnte schnell kombinieren. Wer hätte das gedacht. Andere Väter würden Stunden brauchen, um auf dieses Ergebnis zu kommen, da sie einfach nicht sehen wollen, dass ihre kleinen Mädchen Sex hatten. Aber dann fiel Sam ein, dass Remus kein normaler Vater und Rebecca sicher nicht sein kleines Mädchen war. Er hatte sie erst kennen gelernt, als sie schon erwachsen war und deshalb hatte er wahrscheinlich auch kein Problem mit dem Gedanken, dass sie mit 23 Jahren keine Jungfrau mehr war. Und Remus war auch noch nicht sehr alt, selbst wenn er jetzt alt aussah. Er war schließlich nicht viel älter als 20 gewesen, als Sarah schwanger geworden war und war auch nicht so veraltet wie andere Väter. Seiner, zum Beispiel._

_"Nein, Becky ist nicht schwanger. Sie dachte, sie wäre es, aber sie ist es nicht. Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich nur irgendeinen Virus eingefangen oder sowas, keine Ahnung, so genau bin ich von keinem informiert worden." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendeinen Grund musste es ja dafür geben, dass sie so blass gewesen war und aussah, als hätte sie eine Woche nicht geschlafen._

_Remus entspannte sich sichtlich und wirkte erleichtert. "Gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jetzt schon ein Kind haben wollte. Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo sie sich noch an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen muss."_

_Sam nickte traurig. Ja, neues Leben. In diesem Leben hatte er wohl keinen Platz mehr, weder als bester noch als fester Freund._

_"Und was machen Sie hier in England? Wollten Sie meine Tochter mal wieder besuchen? Haben Sie wieder Kontakt miteinander? Becky hat gar nichts davon erwähnt."_

_Er musste schon sehr gut informiert sein, wahrscheinlich trafen Becky und er sich regelmäßig und sie erzählte ihm wahrscheinlich alles. Alles, was sie früher ihm, Sam, erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie ihn gar nicht mehr, jetzt, wo sie einen Vater hatte. Ihm wurde heiß. Hatte sie ihm vielleicht auch erzählt, was zwischen ihnen in Amerika gelaufen war? Sie hatte bei ihm bestimmt nicht die Hemmungen, die andere Töchter bei ihren Vätern hatten._

_"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich komme. Aber ich musste ihr dringend etwas sagen und das konnte ich nicht am Telefon.", erwiderte er. Er hoffte, dass würde ihm reichen, denn genauer wollte Sam wirklich nicht auf seine Beweggründe eingehen. Auch wenn jetzt schon alles egal war._

_Remus nickte und schien auch nicht weiter nachfragen zu wollen. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging den Flur entlang. "Es scheint aber nicht so gut gelaufen zu sein, wenn ich mir Ihr Gesicht so anschaue."_

_Sam seufzte und folgte dem Mann. "Leider nicht. Becky hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich es ernst meine." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er wütend wurde. Er fasste immer noch nicht, dass sie ihm nicht geglaubt hatte. Nachdem er so lange gebraucht hatte, um den Mut aufzubringen, es ihr zu sagen. "Sie dachte, ich würde ihr nur sagen, dass ich sie liebe, weil sie von mir schwanger ist!" Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schlug sich einen Moment später erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Es war ihm rausgerutscht, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihr Vater es erfuhr. Aber vielleicht war es das beste so. Er kannte Becky. Er kannte die neue Becky. Vielleicht konnte er ihm erklären, was in ihr vorging. Schließlich war er ein Mann und Männer mussten zusammenhalten._

_Remus ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass Sam ihm gerade sein Gefühlsleben offenbart hatte. Oder dass seine Tochter vermutet hatte, von ihrem besten Freund schwanger zu sein. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass sie Sex gehabt hatten. "Das ist wirklich eine blöde Situation. Aber wenn ich an Beckys Stelle gewesen wäre, vielleicht hätte ich das auch geglaubt.", meinte er schließlich._

_"Aber wir leben doch nicht mehr im 18. Jahrhundert!", widersprach Sam aufgebracht. "Man muss doch nicht unbedingt heiraten oder eine Beziehung führen, nur weil man zusammen ein Kind bekommt!" Er hasste das. Schon als er früher im Fernsehen Eine himmlische Familie gesehen hatte. Nur weil in dieser Serie Teenager Sex vor der Ehe gehabt und anscheinend noch nie was von Verhütung gehört hatten, mussten sie heiraten, weil das Mädchen sofort schwanger geworden war und das das beste für ein Kind war. Gut, Becky und er waren auch nicht die verantwortungsvollsten Menschen gewesen und hatten die Verhütung schlichtweg vergessen, aber die Meinung, dass ein Kind es besser hatte, wenn die Eltern verheiratet waren, war einfach Schwachsinn. Nur weil man einen One-Night-Stand gehabt hatte, reichte das noch lange nicht für eine Ehe. Sams Meinung nach war es besser für das Kind und die Eltern, wenn sich einfach beide um das Baby kümmerten, ohne eine Beziehung oder Ehe zu führen, sollten sie sich nicht lieben. Was hatte das Kind denn davon, wenn seine Eltern zwar verheiratet waren, aber sich nicht liebten und ständig stritten? Es war doch besser, wenn beide Eltern getrennt aber glücklich waren und ihre Energie so auf das Kind anstatt auf einen Streit konzentrieren konnten. Alle hatten mehr davon. Und darüber hatte Sam auch vor Jahren mit Rebecca gesprochen, während sie diese Serie gesehen hatten. Rebecca kannte seine Meinung, teilte sie und traute ihm trotzdem zu, ihr Gefühle vorzulügen? Weil sie dachte, er würde sie aus Pflichtgefühl heiraten wollen und er annahm, dass sie nicht mitspielte, wenn er sie nicht liebte? War es vielleicht das? Aber sie wusste doch, wie er über diese Vernunftsehen dachte. Oder glaubte sie, dass seine Meinung bei ihrem Kind anders wäre? Dass er es doch für das Beste hielt, zu heiraten? Was ging nur in ihr vor?_

_"Manche Leute sind in dieser Situation aber auch heute noch altmodisch. Ich denke, es kommt gar nicht mal so selten vor, dass Menschen heutzutage wegen eines Babys heiraten.", wandte Remus ein. Und da hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht Unrecht._

_"Aber Sie hätten Beckys Mutter nicht geheiratet."_

_"Ich hätte Beckys Mutter auch ohne Baby geheiratet, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Ich durfte nicht. Aber das hat Ihnen meine Tochter sicher erklärt."_

_Sam schaute zu Boden. Becky hatte versucht, es ihm zu erklären, aber er hatte ihr nicht zugehört. "Ja, hat sie." Er konnte sich das Geschehe ungefähr zusammenreimen._

_"Aber am Anfang meiner Beziehung mit Rebeccas Mutter war ich auch recht zögerlich. Ich habe auch an Sarahs Gefühlen gezweifelt.", sagte Remus schließlich. Vielleicht hatte er Mitleid mit Sam und seinem gebrochenen Herzen und wollte ihn etwas mit seiner Geschichte aufmuntern. Was ihm aber bestimmt nicht gelingen würde, schließlich ist Rebeccas Mutter am Ende gestorben und er war fünfzehn Jahre lang alleine gewesen._

_"Ach, dachten Sie auch, dass Sie schwanger sind und dass Beckys Mutter Ihnen nur deshalb sagt, dass sie Sie liebt?", fragte Sam und musste tatsächlich lächeln. Es klang so absurd._

_Remus lachte. "Das sicher nicht. Aber es erschien mir einfach so unwahrscheinlich, dass Sarah, Beckys Mutter, wirklich mich wollte. Mich liebte. Mich, einen armen, vernarbten Werwolf und nicht einen der anderen zehn Männer, die ihr zu Füßen lagen."_

_"Ach, kommen Sie schon.", widersprach Sam. "So schlecht waren Sie bestimmt nicht." Langsam fragte Sam sich, wie er diesen Mann so verabscheuen konnte. Eigentlich konnte ihm dieser Mensch doch nur Leid tun. Nach allem, was ihm widerfahren war. Und eigentlich konnte man ihn nur bewundern, dass er nach allem, was ihm passiert ist, noch dastand und zuversichtlich war. Glücklich._

_Remus seufzte. "Wenn man von fast allen Leuten als ein Ungeheuer angesehen wird, dann ist das eigene Selbstwertgefühl nicht gerade groß. Sicher, in Hogwarts waren auch einige Mädchen an mir interessiert, aber keine von ihnen wusste von meinem Geheimnis. Ich bin mit einigen ausgegangen, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass das zwischen uns stand und keine von ihnen schien stark genug, die Wahrheit zu verkraften. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Sarah da anders wäre. Sicher, sie kannte mich ganz gut, wir waren Freunde, meine Macken waren ihr bekannt. Aber sie war eine wunderschöne Frau, die zwei Jahre lang mit einem der bestaussehendsten Jungen der ganzen Schule zusammen war und dann sollte sie mich wollen? Sollte mich sogar wollen, obwohl sie wusste, dass ich ein Werwolf war?_

_Ich war anfangs in der Beziehung recht unsicher. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sarah es tatsächlich ernst meinte, aber das tat sie und sie hat mich davon überzeugt. Genauso wie meine jetzige Frau, Dora. Sie wusste, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, bevor sie mich überhaupt kennen gelernt hat. Es hat ihr überhaupt nichts ausgemacht."_

_"Und sie hat Sie trotzdem davon überzeugen müssen?"_

_Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das hat sie nicht. Nicht davon, dass sie es ernst meinte, das habe ich ihr sofort geglaubt. Aber sie war so jung und unbeschwert und ich war alt und krank und gefährlich und sie hatte jemand besseren verdient. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass sie mit mir wirklich glücklich werden könnte, besonders, weil ich Sarah schon so viel Unglück gebracht hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte einfach Angst, dass ich noch einmal eine Frau so lieben könnte wie Sarah und sie dann wieder verlieren würde. Das würde ich nicht aushalten."_

_Sam nickte stumm. Er verstand genau. Zu genau. Aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet Becky war, die ihm diesen Schmerz zufügen würde. Liebe war doch das Letzte. Sie tat so weh. Aber sie konnte auch schön sein. Nur blieb ihm diese Schönheit seit fünf Jahren verborgen. Und würde es vielleicht auch immer bleiben._

_"Aber Dora war so stur wie Sarah, sie hat einfach nicht locker gelassen, hat es immer wieder versucht und schließlich hatte sie Erfolg. Was ich damit sagen möchte, Sam, geben Sie nicht auf. Das ist wahrscheinlich jetzt ein Schock für Becky gewesen, den sie erstmal verarbeiten muss. Lassen Sie ihr Zeit, aber geben Sie nicht auf. Überzeugen Sie sie, dass Sie es ernst meinen. Wenn sie diese Eigenschaft von mir geerbt hat, dann braucht sie vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit, aber letzten Endes können Sie Erfolg haben."_

_"Glauben Sie wirklich?", frage Sam zweifelnd._

_"Bestimmt. Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, denn Rebecca hat es immer wieder bestritten, aber ich halte es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass sie für Sie auch mehr empfindet als nur Freundschaft. Hoffen Sie einfach auf das Beste. Hoffnung hat noch keinem geschadet und da weiß ich wirklich, wovon ich spreche. Geben Sie nicht auf."_

_Sam nickte. Er fühlte sich nach diesem Gespräch schon sehr viel besser. Das hatte er gar nicht erwartet. Und es war überhaupt nicht so peinlich geworden, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. Er konnte verstehen, warum Becky so begeistert von ihrem Vater war. Er machte seine Sache wirklich nicht schlecht. Schade, dass sie ihn nicht schon viel früher kennen gelernt hatte._

_Remus blieb vor einer Zimmertür stehen und klopfte an. "Meine Frau liegt hier. Wollen Sie vielleicht mit reinkommen?", fragte er Sam. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen._

_Der schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, nein, ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht stören. Ich gehe besser." Er musste in Ruhe über alles nachdenken und überlegen, was er als nächstes tun sollte und vor allem wann. Becky brauchte auch Zeit. Viel Zeit, so wie er sie kannte._

_"Ach Papperlapapp.", widersprach Remus und öffnete die Tür. "Meine Frau freut sich über jeden Besuch."_

_"Da kannst du aber Gift drauf nehmen, Remus!", hörte Sam eine Frauenstimme und sah kurz darauf eine Frau mit dickem Bauch und bonbonrosa Haar in einem der Betten liegen. Sie strahlte ihre Besucher an. Remus ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. _

_Diese Dora hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, stellte Sam fest, als er sie musterte. Das Haar war immer noch knallig, das Lächeln das gleiche und sie hielt wieder eine Banane in der Hand. Nur das Schokoladeneis fehlte. Und ihr Bauch war etwa dreimal so groß wie vor drei Monaten._

_"Du machst vielleicht Sachen, Dora.", sagte er tadelnd und legte eine Hand auf ihren kugelrunden Bauch. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis das Baby kam, dachte sich Sam. "Kann man dich nicht einmal im Monat alleine lassen, um sich zu verwandeln?"_

_Tonks lachte. "Wie du siehst nicht. Wir wollten auch etwas Action haben. Warum sollst du den ganzen Spaß alleine haben?", sagte sie grinsend._

_"Unter Spaß verstehe ich aber was anderes.", erwiderte Remus und setzte sich in den Stuhl, der dem Bett am nächsten war. "Das ist Sam, Rebeccas bester Freund.", erklärte er dann und deutete auf Sam, der ziemlich unentschlossen in der Tür stand und keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte._

_Dora lächelte ihm zu. "Das ist aber nett, dass Sie mich besuchen kommen. Ist Becky auch da?"_

_Sam schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Ihr ging es nicht so gut, deshalb ist sie zu Hause geblieben.", erklärte er eilig. Er wollte die Geschichte nicht schon wieder erklären._

_Dora nickte und schien enttäuscht. "Schade, ich hätte sie gern mal wieder gesehen. In der letzten Zeit hat sie ja so viel gearbeitet, dass sie kaum bei uns vorbei geschaut hat."_

_Remus nickte. Auch ihn schien das zu deprimieren. Sam schluckte. Becky hatte hier wirklich eine tolle neue Familie gefunden und neue Freunde. Eigentlich brauchte sie ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Was machte er dann überhaupt noch hier?_

_"Aber das wird bestimmt bald wieder besser werden.", sagte Remus zuversichtlich. "Sie macht eine schwere Zeit durch. Es ist nie leicht, wenn jemand gestorben ist." Tonks legte ihre Hand auf seine, die immer noch auf ihrem Bauch ruhte._

_"Du hast Recht. Sie wird sicher bald wieder etwas Zeit finden, um uns zu besuchen. Tom muss schließlich auch irgendwann mal dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Überstunden verringert." Sie lächelte Sam an und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber dann verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse, krümmte sich zusammen und hielt sich ihren Bauch._

_Remus schaute sie alarmiert an. "Dora! Was ist?" Auch Sam war erschrocken. Das war bestimmt nicht gut._

_"Keine ... Ahnung ...", presste sie mühsam heraus. "Es ... tut weh ... Hol den ... den Heiler. Bitte!" Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. Remus war schon dabei, aufzustehen, aber Sam war schon im Gang. Er fand innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Heiler, der Tonks genauer untersuchte und dann entschied, dass sofort ein Kaiserschnitt gemacht werden musste. Das Risiko wurde zu groß. Remus war weiß wie die Wand geworfen, als er beobachtete, wie seine Frau unter Schmerzen und mit einem ängstlichen Blick aus dem Zimmer gefahren wurde. Remus durfte ihr leider nicht folgen. Er warf Sam einen Blick zu. _Hol Rebecca!_ sagte dieser Blick ganz deutlich. Sam zögerte keine Sekunde._

Flashback Ende

**TBC...**


	22. Hoffnung?

**A/N: **Falls euch dieses Kapitel so gar nicht bekannt vorkommen sollte, dann täuscht euer Eindruck nicht, denn hier stand einige Zeit lang die erste Version des 23. Kapitels, die ich versehentlich anstelle des 22. Kapitels hochgeladen habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie verwechselt habe, aber jetzt stimmt wieder alles. Danke an **citrone** für den Hinweis.

**

* * *

**

**Hoffnung?**

Rebecca rannte so schnell sie konnte durch die Gänge. Sie hatte die Empfangshexe nach der richtigen Station und dem richtigen Stockwerk fragen wollen, aber die Schlange war so lang gewesen, dass sie einfach nicht den Nerv dazu gehabt hatte. Außerdem hasste sie diese bescheuerte Hexe, die kaugummikauend vor einem saß und so freundlich wirkte wie Lord Voldemort persönlich. Und Rebecca hatte heute schon einmal mit ihr diskutieren müssen wegen dieses kurzfristigen Termins bei der Heilerin und das würde sie nicht noch einmal machen. Sie würde das Zimmert von Tonks schon alleine finden. Das würde auf jeden Fall schneller gehen. Immerhin hatte sie auch ihren Vater gefunden, und daran hatte keiner geglaubt. So ein Zimmer zu finden war wirklich Pippifax.

Remus brauchte Rebecca, brauchte sie dringend. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sehen können, wie sehr er Tonks liebte, wie sehr sie sein Leben bereicherte und wie sehr er sie brauchte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich jetzt fühlen musste. Vielleicht wiederholte sich gerade die Geschichte. Vielleicht würde das Baby leben und die Mutter sterben. Was wäre dann? Würde Remus das verkraften können? Seine zweite große Liebe zu verlieren? Jeden Tag sein Kind zu sehen, das vielleicht seine Haarfarbe ändern konnte. Oder seine Nase, seinen Mund ... Oder wenn beide sterben würden? Wenn er alles verlieren würde, was sein Leben ausmachte? Rebecca war nicht naiv genug um zu glauben, dass sie genug war, um ihm über den Verlust seiner Familie hinwegzuhelfen. Er kannte sie seit einem halben Jahr, mehr nicht. Seine Frau war länger schwanger als sie selbst in seinem Leben. Sie kannten sich so wenig.

Aber vielleicht würde auch alles gut gehen. Vielleicht waren die Komplikationen nur minimal. Im Muggelfernsehen konnte man schließlich dauernd in Ärzteserien sehen, wie es bei Schwangerschaften Komplikationen gab und am Ende waren Mutter und Kind wohlauf und mit dem Vater zusammen eine Bilderbuchfamilie. Und das waren nur Muggel. Hier war immerhin noch Magie im Spiel. Da _konnte _doch gar nichts schief gehen. Vielleicht würde ihre Mom auch noch leben, wenn sie sie bei Heilern auf die Welt gebracht hätte und nicht bei Muggeln. Remus waren schon so viele schlimme Sachen widerfahren, es wäre einfach nicht fair, ihm noch das letzte bisschen Glück zu nehmen, das er in seinem Leben hatte.

"Becky, warte!", hörte sie Sams Stimme hinter sich nach ihr rufen. Schnaufend blieb sie stehen und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, weil das Schwindelgefühl wieder in ihr hochstieg. Hatte er schon länger nach ihr gerufen? Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er ihr gefolgt war. Wieso konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Wieso? Sie konnte nicht auch noch mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn fertig werden. Nicht jetzt. Und es tat weh, ihn im Moment zu sehen. Es hatte ihr schon lange nicht mehr so weh getan, ihn zu sehen. Seit Jahren nicht mehr. Aber ihre Gefühle für ihn waren auch schon lange nicht mehr so präsent gewesen. "Was ist?", japste sie schließlich und wartete darauf, dass er näher kam, was nur Sekunden dauerte. Sie würde ihm sowieso nicht entkommen. Und vielleicht wusste er ja, wo genau Remus war. Er hatte schließlich vor nicht allzulanger Zeit mit ihrem Vater gesprochen.

"Du rennst in die völlig falsche Richtung.", informierte er sie außer Atem und stützte sie, indem er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie von der Wand wegzog. Rebecca fühlte etwas anderes in der Magengegend als die ständige Übelkeit, aber sie ignorierte es. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so etwas. Sie konnte sich davon nicht ablenken lassen. Außerdem hatte sie sich doch in den letzten Jahren daran gewöhnt, dass er solche Reaktionen in ihr auslöste. Nur waren die noch nie so stark gewesen. Lag das an dem Sex, den sie gehabt hatten? Vielleicht hätte sie Jungfrau bleiben sollen. Das hätte ihr schon vor Jahren sehr viel Ärger erspart. Und dann wäre Sam noch ihr Freund und hätte ihr nicht wegen eines Babys irgendwelche Gefühle vorgelogen. Ja, daran lag es. Sie hätte definitiv Jungfrau bleiben sollen. Obwohl Sex an sich ja auch wieder nicht so schlecht war. Er war sogar ziemlich gut. Wenn er nur nicht so viele Probleme bereiten würde. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schnell sein kannst.", sagte er lächelnd. Er wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als sie sich hilfesuchend an ihn lehnte, weil ihre Knie weich wurden. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, wenn er ihr so nah war. Und sie wusste, dass sie es ohne seine Hilfe heute nie zu Remus schaffen würde. "Vielleicht solltest du dich untersuchen lassen.", schlug er besorgt vor und schlang seine Arme um sie, damit sie nicht umfiel.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das gehört alles zu dem Virus. Die Heilerin hat eigentlich gesagt, dass ich mich ausruhen soll, aber Remus braucht mich.", sagte sie entschlossen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen. Er hatte ihr auch beigestanden, als ihre Grandma gestorben war. Außerdem war sie seine Tochter und Töchter standen ihren Vätern bei, wenn sie sie brauchten. "Das geht wieder vorbei, Sam.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie bemerkte, wie besorgt er sie anschaute. Bei diesem Blick hätte sie beinahe glauben können, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Beinahe.

"Becky, solltest du dann nicht besser -", fing er an und hielt sie noch etwas fester. Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich muss zu ihm. Er braucht mich, verdammt nochmal. Vielleicht sind die Komplikationen harmlos und allen geht es gut, dann kann ich bald nach Hause gehen. Aber jetzt muss ich für ihn da sein, Sam. Das ist das Wichtigste. Und jetzt sag mir bitte endlich, wo ich ihn finden kann." Sam nickte ergeben und ließ sie los. Rebecca schluckte erneut. Und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich der Flur wieder um sie zu drehen begann und der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand. Die Heilerin hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich die nächsten Tage schonen sollte, dass dieses Virus zwar nicht gefährlich war, aber ihre Kräfte im Moment etwas abnehmen würden. Dazu gehörte wohl auch die Fähigkeit, ohne Probleme auf einem flachen Untergrund zu laufen.

Bevor sie auf den Boden stürzen konnte, spürte sie zwei starke Arme, die sie auffingen. Sie wurde in die Luft gehoben und hatte einen Moment Probleme damit, zu realisieren, was gerade passiert war. Sam hatte sie auf den Arm genommen. Er hielt sie fest und sie war ihm so nahe, dass sie seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren konnte. Und seinen schnellen Atem hören konnte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, daran zu denken, wann sie zum letzten Mal seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag gespürt hatte. Und seinen schnellen Atem gehört hatte ...

"Hör zu, das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Sam, aber du musst nicht -", fing sie an, als sie sich endlich gefasst hatte, sich nicht mehr alles um sie drehte und sie sich langsam aus ihren nur allzu intensiven Erinnerungen befreit hatte.

"Becky, bitte.", erwiderte Sam und es war klar, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Ich weiß, du bist stark und unabhängig und du schaffst das alles alleine, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du jetzt auch noch im Krankenhaus liegen musst." Rebecca nickte kleinlaut. Er hatte ja Recht. Niemandem nützte es etwas, wenn sie sich jetzt überforderte, am wenigsten Remus. Aber gab es nicht einen anderen Weg als den, dass er sie zu ihrem Vater trug? Konnte er sie nicht vor sich herschweben lassen? Aber das würde ihrem Zustand bestimmt nicht allzu gut sein.

"Also schön, wenn es sein muss ..." Sie seufzte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, damit sie Halt hatte. Und das war rein platonisch. Wirklich. Schließlich hatte er keine echten Gefühle für sie. Für ihn war es wirklich nur platonisch. Wenn nicht sogar nur eine lästige Pflicht. Wollte er überhaupt noch mit ihr befreundet sein nach allem, was passiert war? Und täuschte sie sich oder hatte er gerade wirklich an ihren Haaren gerochen? Aber vor einer halben Minute hatte sie auch noch gedacht, dass der Boden unter ihr verschwunden war.

"Ich frag mich, wo Ginny ist.", murmelte Sam und sah sich um, als er sie vorsichtig zurück zur Treppe trug und dann die Stufen mit ihr hochstieg. "In der Eingangshalle war sie noch direkt hinter mir." Rebecca nickte, wurde aber abgelenkt von einem Zauberer, der ihnen durch die Portraits an den Wänden folgte.

"Meine Güte, wie haben Sie die Frau nur zugerichtet, junger Herr?", rief er empört, als er Rebeccas Blick bemerkte. Sam blieb einen Moment stehen und drehte sich verwirrt um. Beinahe hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren. "Ist er Ihnen zu nahe getreten, meine Dame?", fragte er Becky besorgt. Sie verdrehte die Augen und bedeutete Sam, dass er weiter gehen sollte. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit für sowas. "Ich kann Ihnen dabei helfen, Ihn abzuwehren. Ich kenne hervorragende Tränke, die alle männlichen Geschlechtsteile sehr effektiv lahmlegen." Sam blieb erneut stehen und schaute den Zauberer entsetzt an. Auch Rebecca war nicht besonders begeistert von dieser Vorstellung. Obwohl es sie doch gar nichts anging. Es ging sie nichts an. Und sie musste zu Remus. Sie musste zu Remus! Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass das so schwierig sein würde.

"Also hören Sie mal -", fing er an, aber Rebecca legte ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen. Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, es war eine Geste, die sie schon hundert Mal ausgeführt hatte, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Sie spürte, wie Sam sich versteifte und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Rebecca wurde rot. Sie machte es sich und ihm doch nur noch schwerer so. Er würde denken, sie hätte doch Interesse an ihm und sich vielleicht verpflichtet fühlen, mit diesem Spiel weiterzumachen und darauf zu bestehen, dass er sie liebte. Und das war nun wirklich unmöglich. Das wusste sie seit fünf Jahren.

"Bring mich zu Remus.", flüsterte sie, unfähig, mehr herauszubekommen. _Diese Augen ... _Sie schluckte. "Bitte." Sam nickte. Er schien überhaupt nichts sagen zu können.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie im richtigen Flur. Sam ließ Rebecca runter, damit sie den letzten Rest des Weges alleine gehen konnte. Sie fühlte sich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber sobald sie ihren Vater mit einem sehr deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck ungefähr zwanzig Meter von ihr entfernt stehen sah, vergaß sie alle Schmerzen und alle Schwindelgefühle und rannte so schnell sie konnte zu ihm.

"Dad!", rief sie und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie er erleichtert bei ihrem Anblick aussah, bevor sie in seine Arme flog und ihn umarmte. "Es wird alles gut. Es wird ganz bestimmt alles gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Heute Abend kannst du bestimmt wieder mit Tonks sprechen und ihr werdet ein gesundes Kind haben.", sagte sie so überzeugend wie sie nur konnte zu ihm. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob sie Remus oder sich selbst überzeugen wollte.

"Danke, Becky.", murmelte Remus und hielt sie dankbar fest. Er war wirklich ihr Vater. Auch wenn sie sich erst seit sechs Monaten kannten. Er war ihr Vater und sie war seine Tochter. Sie hatte ihre Familie gefunden. Und auf einmal wusste sie, dass alles gut werden würde. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Sie wusste es. Und er würde es auch bald wissen. Spätestens dann, wenn Dora ihr Kind im Arm halten würde.

"Wieso habt ihr eigentlich so lange gebraucht?", hörte Becky dann plötzlich Ginnys Stimme. Überrascht löste sie sich aus der Umarmung ihres Vaters. Sie hatte Ginny gar nicht gesehen und dabei stand sie direkt neben Remus. "Ich hab unten bei der Empfangshexe nachgefragt wo Tonks liegt und dachte, ihr seid schon längst da, so, wie ihr durch die Eingangshalle gerannt seid. Was haben Sam und du denn gemacht?" Ginny schaute die beiden Freunde fragend an und ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Rebecca wollte gar nicht wissen, was die rothaarige Hexe jetzt schon wieder dachte.

Sie warf Sam einen Blick zu und wurde wieder rot. Verdammter Mist, sie hatte ihren Körper heute wohl gar nicht unter Kontrolle! Oder war das nur Sam? War sie vielleicht allergisch auf ihn, seit seine DNA sich in ihrem Körper befunden hatte? Was dachte sie da eigentlich für einen Schwachsinn? Sie hätte wirklich lieber im Bett bleiben und schlafen sollen. Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Becky war so schnell, dass sie an der falschen Ecke abgebogen ist.", erklärte er.

"Ist doch nicht so wichtig.", versuchte Rebecca beschämt abzulenken. "Wie geht es Tonks?"

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich durfte nicht mitkommen, weil alles so schnell ging. Kaiserschnitte sind hier nicht sehr viel anders als bei Muggeln." Er schluckte und schaute auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. Sie konnte sehen, was für Sorgen er sich machen musste. Und sie wünschte sich sehr, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. Aber sie konnte nicht. "Sie ist noch nicht lange drin und die Heiler wissen schließlich, was sie tun." Er versuchte seine Angst vor ihr zu verbergen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Dafür kannte sie ihn doch schon zu gut. "Was ist, wenn ihr das Gleiche passiert wie deiner Mutter? Wenn sie auch stirbt? Wegen mir?" Er fuhr sich durch seine immer grauer werdenden Haare.

Rebecca nahm seine Hand. "Dad, bitte! Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Es hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun. Selbst wenn du kein Werwolf wärst, hätte es zu diesen Komplikationen kommen können.", sagte sie eindringlich. "Du kannst doch nichts dafür!" Er dachte lediglich über das nach, was ihr vor rund zehn Minuten auch durch den Kopf gegangen war. Aber er musste optimistisch denken. Sie hatte das schließlich auch geschafft. Sie wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. Ganz sicher. Anders ging es überhaupt nicht.

"Und wenn doch?", fragte Remus und entzog Rebecca seine Hand. "Wer garantiert dir das? Wer sagt dir, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist?"

"Es sind doch nicht alle Frauen gestorben, die von einem Werwolf ein Kind bekommen haben. Die meisten haben gesunde Kinder zur Welt gebracht und konnten weiterhin ein glückliches Leben führen." Das hatte sie zumindest irgendwo gelesen. Okay, es gab nicht viele Frauen, die von Werwölfen Kinder bekommen hatte und noch weniger, die das auch noch an die große Glocke gehängt hatten, aber zumindest von zweien wusste sie. Und das war doch immerhin etwas. Aber er wusste das genauso gut und es half ihm überhaupt nicht weiter. Was konnte sie nur tun? "Ich dachte, es ist schon völlig sicher, dass dein Werwolfsdasein nichts damit zu tun hat, dass Mom gestorben ist. Das passiert auch Frauen, die von einem 'normalen' Mann schwanger sind. So ist das Leben nun mal. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du kannst nichts dafür." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Zweifel waren immer noch in seinen Augen zu erkennen, aber die würde ihm niemand nehmen können außer Tonks, wenn sie die Geburt überlebte. "Es wird alles gut gehen."

Remus seufzte. "Ich wünsche mir, dass du Recht hast. Ich wünsche es mir so sehr." Rebecca trat wieder näher zu ihm und umarmte ihn erneut.

"Hab einfach Vertrauen, Dad. Ich hatte auch darauf vertraut, dass ich dich finden werde und ich habe dich gefunden. Vertrau darauf, dass alles gut geht, dann wird es das auch.", sagte sie überzeugt. Sie spürte, wie er schwach nickte. Mehr konnte sie einfach nicht tun, außer für ihn da zu sein. Und das würde sie sein.

"Das ist leicht gesagt, Becky, aber mein Vertrauen wurde schon so oft enttäuscht. Manchmal ist es schwierig, die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren."

"Aber bis jetzt hattest du doch immer welche.", sagte Ginny zuversichtlich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, nachdem er Becky wieder losgelassen hatte. "Und Dora möchte sicher nicht, dass du sie jetzt verlierst. Ihr habt euch doch schon so auf das Baby gefreut. Sie will bestimmt nicht, dass du dir jetzt irgendwelche Sorgen machst. Freu dich lieber darauf, dass du heute noch ein Dad wirst.", schlug sie vor und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Remus schaute sie an und dann fing auch er an zu lächeln. Er nickte. "Du hast Recht, Ginny." Rebecca seufzte. Ginny kannte ihn so viel länger. Sie konnte so viel besser mit ihm reden, ihn aufmuntern. Das war nicht fair. Sie war seine Tochter. Und sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Aber trotzdem, wenn Dora etwas passieren sollte ..."

"Darüber machst du dir erst Gedanken, wenn dieser Fall wirklich eintreten sollte.", erwiderte Ginny. "Und wenn du weiter so ein Gesicht ziehst, dann benachrichtige ich Mum, die würde dir was erzählen, weil du so ein Theater machst."

Rebecca lachte. Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht zu viele Gedanken machen. Nicht über Remus, nicht über Dora und das Baby und auch nicht über Sam. Es würde alles gut werden. Und damit basta!

Remus' Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. Trotzdem wanderte sein besorgter Blick zur Tür gegenüber. "Ich wünschte, es würde schon vorbei sein. Diese Warterei ist unerträglich."

Flashback Anfang

_"Sam, hier ist deine Mummy. Hier, Sam! Nein, nicht der Blumentopf! Sam! Halt! Stopp!" Sally hechtete vor, aber es war zu spät. Der kleine Sam war zu dem Blumentopf in der Ecke gekrabbelt und hatte ihn umgestoßen. Jetzt war er voller Erde und fing lauthals an zu brüllen. Sally zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Erde wieder verschwinden. Tröstend nahm sie ihn auf den Arm. "Warum hast du nicht auf Mummy gehört, hmm?"_

_Sarah fing an zu lachen. "Weil er dir viel zu ähnlich ist, Sally. Du hast auch immer deinen Kopf durchgesetzt." Sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen und legte beide Hände auf ihren großen Bauch, denn das Baby mochte es gar nicht, so durchgeschüttelt zu werden. Aber damit musste es jetzt klar kommen, denn Sarah konnte nicht damit aufhören._

_"Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung, Sarah!", erwiderte Sally beleidigt. "Du hättest mir helfen können!" Sie streckte Sarah die Zunge heraus._

_"Und wie? Ich kann mich doch kaum noch bewegen.", erwiderte Sarah. Im Moment kam sie sich vor wie ein Wal auf dem Trockenen. "Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, dass diese Art von Erziehung noch nichts für Sam ist."_

_"Er wird ja wohl noch auf mich zukrabbeln können!", verteidigte sich Sally und schaute ihren Sohn strafend an. "Wenn du das nächste Mal nicht auf mich hörst, dann kriegst du Stubenarrest, junger Mann!", sagte sie mit so viel Autorität wie nur möglich. Sie setzte das Kind wieder auf dem Boden ab. Sofort begann der Junge auf Sarah zuzukrabbeln. Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und lächelte das Baby an. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihr eigenes Kind in den Armen zu halten. Und lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. In acht Tagen war es soweit. Endlich! Dann würde sie sich wieder ohne Probleme im Bett umdrehen können und sie würde ihre Schuhe wieder sehen. Und ihr Baby. Wie viel es wohl von Remus haben würde? _

_Sam war bei Sarah angekommen und haute seine Patschehändchen auf ihren Bauch. Er krallte seine Finger in den schwarzen Stoff von Sarahs Shirt und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne. Er umarmte ihren Bauch, um nicht umzufallen._

_Sally lachte. "Er scheint dich wohl lieber zu haben als mich, Sarah.", stellte sie fest._

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach Sams Händen. Auf Dauer war es nicht angenehm, dass sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihrem Bauch lag. "Wohl eher das Baby in meinem Bauch, Sally." Sie lachte. "Hey, vielleicht werden die beiden ja richtig gute Freunde, wenn sie erst mal älter sind.", überlegte sie._

_Sally winkte ab. "Freunde, tsk! Freunde sein ist doch viel zu wenig. Ich sag dir, eines Tages werden die beiden heiraten. Und wir zwei werden uns bei der Hochzeit die Augen ausheulen." Sie starrte träumerisch ins Leere._

_Sarah lachte. "Du bist aber sehr zuversichtlich. Wer weiß, ob meine Kleine deinen Sam überhaupt will." Der Arzt hatte bei der letzten Untersuchung endlich feststellen können, dass ihr Baby ein Mädchen war. Sie hatte nur noch nicht die Zeit gehabt, einen passenden Bettenbezug für die Wiege zu besorgen, die schon in ihrem Zimmer stand. Das würde sie nach der Geburt erledigen. Weiße Wäsche tat es schließlich auch._

_"Ich bitte dich, bei dem Aussehen!", erwiderte Sally triumphierend und rutschte zu ihrem Sohn und ihrer Freundin. Liebevoll zog sie Sam zu sich. "Ihm werden die Frauen später scharenweise nachlaufen. Aber er wird kein solcher Spieler sein wie Sirius, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Und du kannst sagen, was du willst, er wird deine Tochter eines Tages heiraten."_

_"Na wenn du meinst." Sarah wollte diese Träumereien nicht zerstören. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Sally ja tatsächlich Recht. Und sie saß ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn gegenüber._

_"Du hast noch keinen Namen, oder?", wechselte Sally das Thema._

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht." Seit Wochen und Monaten überlegte sich schon, wie sie ihr Kind nennen wollte, aber bis jetzt hatte sie den passenden Namen einfach noch nicht gefunden. Sie hatte schon mehrere Namensbücher gewälzt, aber keinen Namen hatte sie sich für ihr Kind vorstellen können. Sie hoffte, dass, wenn sie ihr Baby zum ersten Mal sah, ihr ein Name einfallen würde, der zu der Kleinen passte. Wie sehr sie sich schon darauf freute, ihr Kind endlich kennen zu lernen._

_"Na das wird schon noch.", sagte Sally zuversichtlich. "Du hast überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange Ben und ich gebraucht haben, um für Sam einen Namen zu finden. Wir hätten uns deshalb fast getrennt."_

_Sarah grinste. Das konnte sie sich vorstellen. Sally und Ben waren sehr temperamentvoll. Okay, mehr Sally als Ben, aber der Mann lernte immer mehr, nicht ständig nachzugeben und das war gut so. Sirius und Sally hätten eigentlich auch ganz gut zusammengepasst. Aber er hätte eben von Anfang an ehrlich zu ihr sein sollen. Doch wenn er das gewesen wäre, dann wäre er nicht Sirius. Und Sam würde nicht existieren. Und das wäre sehr schade. Denn Sarah war sich sicher, dass dieser kleine Knirps die Welt irgendwann besser machen würde. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er das Leben ihrer Tochter auch bereichern. Gute Freunde waren schließlich nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen. Und die große Liebe schon gar nicht. Wenn ihre Tochter Glück hatte, dann würde sie eines Tages vielleicht beides in einer Person finden. "Dieses Problem hab ich nicht."_

_Sally schaute sie mitfühlend an. "Er fehlt dir, was?"_

_Sarah nickte. "Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich ihn nicht vermisse. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mir das Ultraschallbild anschaue, wünsche ich mir, dass er es auch sehen kann. Jedes Mal, wenn ich fühle, wie das Baby tritt, wünsche ich mir, dass er es auch fühlen kann. Und jedes Mal tut es so unendlich weh, an ihn zu denken. Und wenn das jetzt schon so schlimm ist, wie wird das erst, wenn das Kind da ist? Wenn es Remus ähnlich sieht? Wenn es seine Augen hat oder seine Haare oder sein Lächeln?" Sie schluckte. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter und tropfte auf ihr Shirt. Sie freute sich auf ihr Baby und hoffte, dass es Remus ähnlich sehen würde, dann hätte sie nicht das Gefühl, ihn ganz verloren zu haben. Aber sie hatte auch Angst davor. Angst, dass der Schmerz nie ganz aufhören würde. Und dass er immer stärker werden würde, wenn sie jedes Mal in seine Augen sehen musste, oder sonst etwas an ihrem Kind erkennen würde, das von ihm war. Aber sie hoffte, dass es mit der Zeit besser und nicht schlechter werden würde. Schließlich war dieses Kind ein Geschenk. Remus' letztes Geschenk an sie._

_Sally setzte Sam auf einen der Sessel im Wohnzimmer, von dem Sam nicht herunter kommen konnte, und umarmte Sarah dann tröstend. "Ach du Arme.", murmelte sie. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das für dich sein muss." Sarah schluchzte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich nicht mehr von ihren Gedanken an Remus herunter ziehen zu lassen. Sie hatte lange genug wegen ihm gelitten. Die Gedanken an Remus sollten ihr Kraft geben. Oft taten sie das auch, aber leider nicht immer._

_Sie wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht, nachdem Sally sie losgelassen hatte. "Sally, kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte sie zögerlich._

_Sally nickte überrascht. "Sicher doch.", erwiderte sie._

_"Würdest du bitte niemandem sagen, dass ... dass Remus der Vater ist? Niemandem seinen Namen nennen?" Sie war sich nicht sicher ob diese Vorkehrung überhaupt notwenig war, aber sie wollte nicht, dass diese Geschichte jetzt noch Folgen für sie hatte, wo sie doch sowieso schon so viel verloren hatte._

_"Klar kann ich das", antwortete Sally jetzt wirklich überrascht. "Aber warum?"_

_"Bitte tu es einfach, Sally. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum. Tu es einfach, ja?" Sally nickte. "Nicht einmal meinem Kind, sollte es dich nach seinem Namen fragen. In Ordnung?", verlangte Sarah und schaute ihre Freundin eindringlich an._

_"Okay.", stimmte Sally zu. "Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, Sarah, dann sage ich niemandem, dass Remus der Vater ist." Sarah war klar, dass Sally diese Bitte sehr suspekt vorkommen musste, aber es war ihr wichtig, dass dieses Geheimnis gewahrt blieb. Sie selbst würde es ihrer Tochter einmal erzählen, wenn sie alt genug war und die Wahrheit verkraften würde._

_"Danke", sagte Sarah erleichtert. "Würdest du mir bitte hoch helfen, langsam wird diese Position doch ziemlich unbequem." Sarah würde es auch schaffen, alleine aufzustehen, aber dazu würde sie wahrscheinlich eine halbe Stunde brauchen, so unbeweglich, wie sie jetzt war._

_Sally nickte und stand auf, um ihr zu Hand zu gehen. Auch mit Hilfe dauerte es eine Weile, bis Sarah sicher stand. Erschöpft streichelte sie mit einer Hand ihren Bauch._

_"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sally besorgt. "Du siehst so blass aus."_

_"Mir geht es gut.", murmelte Sarah. "Mir ist nur etwas übel, aber das war in den letzten Monaten schon oft - woah!" Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand am Sessel fest und schloss die Augen._

_"Was ist?", fragte Sally erschrocken._

_"Es tut weh.", murmelte Sarah und atmete tief durch._

_"Du hast Wehen?", fragte Sally und war jetzt wirklich erschrocken. Warum passierte das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Mrs Sanford einkaufen und sie mit Sarah völlig alleine war?!_

_Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. "Letzte Woche dachte ich das auch und dabei war es nur falscher Alarm, wie mir der Arzt im Krankenhaus gesagt hat. Vielleicht ist es jetzt genau das Gleiche." Sie schloss die Augen erneut, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder. Angst war in ihnen zu erkennen. "Okay, ich glaube, ich muss ins Krankenhaus.", sagte sie schließlich. Leichte Panik war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören, als sie ihre andere Hand auch auf ihren Bauch presste. "Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt.", sagte sie, als sie Sallys fragenden Blick sah. Langsam wurde ihr mulmig zumute. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht._

_/-/_

_"Meine Güte, Liebes, was machst du denn für Sachen?", rief Mrs Sanford besorgt und stürmte zum Bett ihrer Tochter. Sarah schaute sie gequält an. Ihr Haar war nass, ihr Gesicht schweißüberströmt und Panik stand in ihren Augen. Sie hatte schon sehnsüchtig auf ihre Mutter gewartet. Sally hatte vor einer Stunde gehen müssen, da Sam schon völlig aus seinem gewohnten Tagesrhythmus herausgerissen und ziemlich unruhig geworden war._

_"Mum!", rief sie erleichtert und streckte die Hand nach ihrer Mutter aus. Mrs Sanford ergriff sie und drückte sie tröstend. "Ich habe Angst.", sagte sie atemlos. Mrs Sanford erkannte bei näherem Hinsehen, dass es nicht nur Schweiß war, der das Gesicht ihrer Tochter so nass machte, sondern vor allem Tränen, die unaufhaltsam aus ihren Augen quollen._

_"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Ich weiß, dass es weh tut und dass du irgendwann wahrscheinlich zu einem Punkt kommst, an dem du glaubst, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, aber du schaffst es. Du schaffst es." Mrs Sanford nahm den Waschlappen, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und begann ihrer Tochter zärtlich die Stirn abzutupfen._

_"Nein", widersprach Sarah und schüttelte den Kopf. Mrs Sanford zog ihre Hand bei der plötzlichen Bewegung zurück. "Nein, Mum, das ist es nicht. Das ist es nicht. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, etwas ist nicht in Ordnung.", erwiderte Sarah und nahm ihrer Mutter den Waschlappen aus der Hand. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber das Gefühl war da und es hatte absolut nichts mit den Schmerzen zu tun, die sehr viel grausamer waren als Lily immer gesagt hatte. Irgendetwas war absolut nicht in Ordnung, aber keiner nahm sie ernst, die Ärzte versicherten ihr immer nur, dass alles in Ordnung war. Als ob. Sie bekam ihr Baby alleine im Krankenhaus, ohne Remus an ihrer Seite. Als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Nichts war in Ordnung, gar nichts, aber sie war die Einzige, die es wusste._

_Mrs Sanford wusste, dass ihre Tochter es ernst meinte, schob dieses Gefühl aber auf die Schmerzmittel. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, als sie selbst damals in den Wehen gelegen hatte, war sie überzeugt davon gewesen, dass ein rosa Kaninchen im Smoking vor ihr stand und ihr den Hochzeitsmarsch vorträllerte. Ihr Mann hatte sie für verrückt gehalten. Sarah musste es genauso gehen. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht._

_"Hast du mit dem Arzt darüber gesprochen?", erkundigte sie sich, um ihr Kind nicht unnötig aufzuregen und nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie ihr nicht wirklich glaubte._

_Sarah nickte. "Er hat mich untersucht, aber er meint, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist und alles so verläuft, wie es verlaufen soll. Ich weiß, dass es so aussieht, als ob ich übertreiben würde, aber dieses Gefühl geht einfach nicht weg, Mum!" Frustriert schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Beruhigend strich sie über ihren Bauch. Die Ärzte konnten ihr noch so viele Schmerzmittel geben, das änderte nichts. Nichts daran, dass Remus bei der Geburt ihres Kindes nicht dabei war und nichts daran, dass sie wusste, dass hier etwas vollkommen falsch lief._

_"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebes. Bei der ersten Geburt ist man immer sehr nervös. Wenn der Arzt sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dann kannst du ihm vertrauen.", sagte Mrs Sanford sanft und lächelte ihre Tochter an. "Freu dich lieber darauf, dass du wahrscheinlich heute schon eine Mum sein wirst. Das wird man nicht alle Tage." Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett._

_Sarah nickte und atmete weiter. Als die Wehe vorbei war, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. In ihnen standen Tränen. "Mum", sie schluckte, "Wenn mir irgendetwas passieren sollte -" Sie hatte das Thema nicht anschneiden, sondern sich das letzte Bisschen an heiler Welt bewahren wollen, dass es sowieso nicht gab, aber jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl mehr. Sie musste sich absichern und das so schnell wie möglich. Sie wusste, wie schnell man sterben konnte. In einer einzigen Sekunde. Und sie musste sicher gehen, sie musste wissen, dass ... dass ... ihr Baby hatte nur sie. Harry hatte Lily und James und Sirius und Peter. Ihr Baby hatte nur sie und ihre Mum. Keinen Remus. Keine Paten. Auch wenn sie Sally und Ben in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Aber die zwei hatten so viel mit Sam und sich zu tun, ein weiteres Baby konnte sie ihnen nicht zumuten. Ihr Baby hatte nur ihre Mum. Und das musste sie wissen. Sie musste sich darauf verlassen können, für den Fall ..._

_"Sarah, sag sowas nicht!" Mrs Sanford schaute sie entsetzt an. Sarah wusste, dass ihre Mum genauso wenig wie sie selbst darüber nachdenken wollte, aber es war eine Realtität, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnten._

_Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn mir etwas passiert", wiederholte sie stur, "dann kümmer du dich bitte um die Kleine. Ich weiß, du wirst das gut machen." Sie _musste _es wissen. Sie musste sicher sein._

_"Sarah ..." Mrs Sanford wollte über diese Dinge nicht nachdenken. Warum sollte sie auch, bei einem freudigen Ereignis wie diesem? Warum sollte ausgerechnet Sarah etwas passieren, nach all dem Unglück, das ihr schon widerfahren war? So unfair war nicht einmal das Leben._

_"Mum, ich weiß, wie schnell sowas gehen kann. Ich war selbst dabei. Ich habe gesehen, wie Menschenleben durch einen einzigen grünen Blitz ausgelöscht werden können, durch einen einzigen Knall. Ich bin nicht mehr das junge unerfahrene Mädchen, das du damals in England zurück gelassen hast, weil es nicht mit dir nach Amerika ziehen wollte, wegen der Schule und ihren Freunden. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren mehr Schrecken gesehen, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Mum, ich will einfach sichergehen, dass es meinem Kind gut gehen wird, sollte ich eines Tages nicht mehr sein." Und wenn sie dieses Gefühl nicht endlich loswurde, dann würde eines Tages früher kommen als ihr lieb war. Aber es ging nicht mehr um sie. Es war nie um sie gegangen. Oder um Remus. Es ging um dieses Baby. Dieses Baby sollte leben, komme, was wolle. Und Sarah würde alles dafür tun, was in ihrer Macht stand. _

_"Sarah ..." Tränen traten in Mrs Sanfords Augen. "Ich verspreche es dir. Auch wenn ich nicht hoffe, dass dieser Fall jemals eintritt." Mrs Sanford beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn._

_Sarah nickte. "Danke, Mum." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie das beruhigen würde. Dass es ihr jetzt zumindest ein kleines bisschen besser gehen würde. Aber nichts war anders. Nur Remus hätte ihr helfen können, wurde ihr jetzt klar. Remus mit seiner beruhigenden und mitfühlenden Art. _Ach Remus, wo bist du nur? Ich brauche dich jetzt so sehr. Unser Kind braucht dich ...

_Immer mehr Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, dagegen anzukämpfen, gegen den Schmerz, den sein Verlust ausgelöst hatte. Ohne ihn war es wertlos. Ohne ihn war alles wertlos. Wie konnte sie nur weitermachen? Wie würde sie nur jemals ohne ihn leben können? Wirklich leben, glücklich sein? Wann würde sie sich nicht mehr dazu zwingen müssen, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und zu essen und zu atmen? Wann würde dieser Schmerz endlich vorbei sein? Dieser Schmerz ..._

_Sie bäumte sich auf, als die Wehe kam. Sie war schmerzhafter als die anderen. So viel schmerzhafter. Wenn auch nichts im Vergleich, ohne Remus zu sein._

_Sie war nicht stark. Sie war nie stark gewesen. Sie war schwach und allein. Und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Kind das nie sein würde._

Flashback Ende

"Mr Lupin?" Eine Heilerin steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und schaute Remus lächelnd an.

"Ja?" Remus schaute die Frau hoffnungsvoll an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er trat näher zur Tür. Rebecca hielt gespannt die Luft an. _Bitte, lass alles in Ordnung sein, lass alles in Ordnung sein, lass alles in Ordnung sein! _Es waren bestimmt keine schlimmen Nachrichten, sonst würde die Heilerin bestimmt nicht so lächeln, außer sie war besonders sadistisch und es machte ihr Spaß, die Angehörigen von Patienten zu quälen.

"Ja. Ich darf Ihnen gratulieren, Mr Lupin, Sie sind vor zehn Minuten Vater einer gesunden Tochter geworden.", verkündete die Heilerin. Remus schaute sie ungläubig an, als ob er nicht glauben konnte, was er da hörte. Ginny quietschte und umarmte Remus glücklich. Rebecca atmete erleichtert aus und spürte, wie ihre Anspannung sich auflöste. Merlin sei Dank! Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Ihr Gefühl hatte Recht gehabt. Vielleicht hätte sie ja Hellseherin anstatt Kellnerin werden sollen, sie hätte bestimmt viele Galleonen verdient.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Remus! Das ist doch toll!", rief Ginny. Freudentränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

Remus nickte, immer noch fassungslos. "Und, meine Frau? Wie geht es ihr?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Rebecca wurde klar, dass er sich erst dann richtig freuen konnte, wenn er wusste, dass es Tonks gut ging. Obwohl sie sich da überhaupt keine Sorgen machte. Die Heilerin sah viel zu fröhlich aus. Und ihr Gefühl hatte schließlich Recht gehabt. Tonks ging es bestimmt genauso gut wie ihrer Tochter und sie würde Remus in wenigen Minuten mit knallpinken Haaren anstrahlen.

"Es ist soweit alles in Ordnung, Mr Lupin. Wir müssen noch den Schnitt verheilen, das dauert etwas. Die Muggelvariante mit diesen Fäden ist uns nicht sehr geheuer. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, alles läuft so, wie es laufen soll. Ihre Frau steht noch unter Narkose, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie aufwacht. Aber Ihre Tochter haben wir schon untersucht, es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr und sie scheint keine Schäden davon getragen zu haben, obwohl der Geburtstermin noch sechs Wochen entfernt war." Die Frau nickte ihm zu und verschwand dann wieder im Operationssaal. Remus starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach. So ganz schien er noch nicht glauben zu können, dass seine Sorgen unbegründet waren. Manchmal klappte es wohl doch ganz ohne Drama.

Rebecca atmete erleichtert auf und tauschte einen glücklichen Blick mit Ginny. Sie hatte eine kleine Schwester. Wow, sie war 23, hätte beinahe selbst ein Baby bekommen und jetzt war sie eine große Schwester. Es war unglaublich. Rebecca hatte nie geglaubt, dass das möglich wäre. Schließlich war ihr jahrelang erzählt worden, dass beide Eltern tot waren. Und jetzt stand sie hier neben ihrem Vater und ihrer Freundin und freute sich darüber, dass die Geburt ihrer kleinen Schwester gut gelaufen war und es ihrer Stiefmutter gut ging. Hätte ihr das jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt, sie hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und die Heilerin kam erneut heraus. Diesmal war sie allerdings nicht allein, sie trug ein kleines rosafarbenes Bündel in ihren Armen. Vorsichtig reichte sie es an Remus weiter, der es fasziniert anblickte. Rebecca trat näher zu ihrem Vater und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, damit auch sie das Baby sehen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals wirklich ein Baby aus der Nähe gesehen zu haben. In ihrer Nachbarschaft waren immer nur ältere Kinder gewesen. Sie schaute ihre Schwester neugierig an. Sie war unglaublich süß. Die Augen waren noch geschlossen, aber sie konnte das kleine Stupsnäschen erkennen und den Mund, der mit viel Phantasie zu einem Lächeln verzogen war. Sie war perfekt. Absolut perfekt. Und hatte violette Haare. Sie war eindeutig die Tochter ihrer Mutter. Rebecca schaute zu ihrem Vater. Er sah das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen so liebevoll an, dass Rebecca spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen und sich ihre Brust schmerzhaft zusammen zog.

Ohne ihr Zutun, ohne dass sie es in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ohne dass sie es auch nur im Entferntesten wollte, drehte sie sich plötzlich um und rannte zum nächsten Damenklo. Sie versteckte sich in einer der freien Kabinen, verieglete die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich schluchzend an der Wand herunter gleiten. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie so auf ein solch erfreuliches Ereignis reagierte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum war sie so empfindlich? Warum störte es sie so? Sie hatte Monate gehabt, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, hatte sich darauf gefreut, und nun war sie deshalb so traurig? Das war doch nicht normal. Sie war nicht normal. Nichts von dem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war, war normal. Wer fand schon nach über zwanzig Jahren seinen Vater wieder, fand heraus, dass er ein Werwolf war, stritt sich deshalb mit seinem besten Freund, mit dem er gleich darauf nach dem Tod der eigenen Großmutter, der einzigen Familie, die er jemals gehabt hatte, ins Bett stieg, den Kontakt abbrach und dann dachte, dass er auch noch schwanger von ihm war und der genau in diesem Moment auch noch nach England kam und ihm deshalb seine Liebe gestand, die er überhaupt nicht ernst meinte. War das etwa normal? Vielleicht war diese Reaktion auf ihre Schwester noch das normalste, was Rebecca in den letzten Monaten zustande gebracht hatte.

"Becky?" Sie hörte, wie Ginny sachte gegen die Toilettentür klopfte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das jetzt gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Wollte sie mit Ginny sprechen? Aber die kannte schon so ziemlich alle ihre Gefühle, also warum nicht? Ginny war schließlich sowas wie ihr neuer Sam. Und ihm hätte sie so etwas früher immer erzählt. Rebecca konnte nur hoffen, nicht irgendwann auch noch mit Ginny im Bett zu landen. Aber da hätte Harry wahrscheinlich etwas dagegen. "Was ist denn los?" Rebecca öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, brachte aber nur ein weiteres Schluchzen hervor. Sie konnte ihr Problem nicht in Worte fassen. Es ging einfach nicht. Sie schämte sich dafür.

Einen Moment später sprang die Tür auf. Becky konnte verschwommen sehen, wie Ginny ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte und zu ihr in die Kabine trat. Sie ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. Dankbar vergrub Rebecca ihr Gesicht in Ginnys Bluse, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren. So eine Freundin war doch unbezahlbar.

"Ist es, weil du dir jetzt vielleicht doch ein Baby wünschst?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend da gesessen und Ginny ihr ein Taschentuch gegeben hatte. "Weil du jetzt doch schwanger sein möchtest, obwohl es heute morgen nichts schlimmeres für dich geben konnte?"

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schniefte. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich bin immer noch heilfroh, dass ich nicht schwanger bin.", sagte sie heiser. Die Vermutung, dass sie plötzlich ein Baby wollte, war wirklich absurd. Ihre Einstellung hatte sich seit heute Vormittag nicht geändert. Vielleicht sollte sie ab jetzt bis zur Ehe abstinent bleiben. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie nie wieder Sex haben würde. Aber dann würde sie auch nie wieder in eine solche Situation kommen. "Egal wie wundervoll ein Baby auch sein mag, ich kann diese Verantwortung einfach noch nicht tragen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht alleine. Ich bin längst nicht so stark wie meine Mom."

"Was ist es dann?", wollte Ginny wissen und schaute Rebecca fragend an.

Rebecca traten wieder Tränen in die Augen. So idiotisch war ihre Reaktion also, dass Ginny sich den Grund nicht mal denken konnte. "Ich ... naja ... es ist eigentlich ziemlich dumm ...", murmelte Becky beschämt. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das Taschentuch. "Aber als ich Remus eben mit dem Baby gesehen hab, als ich gesehen hab, wie liebevoll er seine Tochter angesehen hat, da ... sie wird von Anfang an ihren Dad haben, Ginny. Remus wird sich um sie kümmern, für sie da sein, all diese Dinge tun, die ich mir immer von meinem Dad gewünscht habe. Sie wird eine Mom und einen Dad haben, alles das, was ich nicht hatte." Sie hielt inne. Gott, wie bescheuert das alles klang! Sie war erwachsen, sie sollte eigentlich über solche Dinge hinweg sein. Immerhin hatte sie ihren Dad jetzt gefunden und er fühlte sich auch an wie ihr Vater. Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Grund, so empfindlich zu sein. "Ich schätze, ich bin einfach eifersüchtig auf meine kleine Schwester. Und dabei hatte ich es nie schlecht in meinem Leben. Grandma war toll und hat mir meine Eltern so gut ersetzt wie niemand sonst. Ich habe mich immer geliebt gefühlt. Wenn ich daran denke, was Harry alles hat durchmachen müssen ... Ich bin wohl sehr selbstsüchtig, was?" Rebecca hasste sich dafür, dass sie solche Gefühle gegenüber einem unschuldigen Neugeborenen aufbrachte. Sie hatte doch wirklich keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren. Andere hatten es hundert Mal schlimmer im Leben und sie machte so ein Theater.

"Das ist doch verständlich, Becky.", erwiderte Ginny und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Ach ja?" Rebecca schaute sie verständnislos an. Wie konnte man so etwas nur verstehen? Sie verstand es doch selbst nicht wirklich. Sie hatte keinen Grund, sich so zu fühlen und sie wollte sich auch nicht so fühlen. Sie sollte sich freuen, jetzt, wo alles so gut ausgegangen und die Sache endlich ausgestanden war.

"Ja klar! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich anders reagiert hätte. Du hast dir doch dein ganzes Leben lang einen Vater gewünscht und nie einen gehabt. Und jetzt, wo du ihn endlich hast, hat er noch ein Kind, für das er der Vater sein kann, den du dir gewünscht hast. Von Anfang an. Ich denke, ich wäre auch eifersüchtig. Das heißt nicht, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist oder du dich nicht freust, weil du ein Geschwisterchen bekommen hast und es nicht liebst. Und außerdem hast du heute schon so viele emotionale Berg- und Talfahrten hinter dir, dass dir das keiner übel nehmen wird. Du bist doch auch nur ein Mensch.", erwiderte Ginny und wischte ihr mit einem weiteren Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Rebecca nickte. Vielleicht hatte Ginny Recht. Vielleicht waren ihre Gefühle wirklich normal. Vielleicht übertrieb sie einfach. Vielleicht war das heute alles einfach nur viel zu viel für sie und sie musste nur eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Sie war jetzt schon einem Zusammenbruch nahe, das spürte sie. Die ganze Aufregung heute Nachmittag, der Sprint durch das Krankenhaus ... Und Sam.

"Danke, Ginny." Rebecca fühlte sich schon etwas besser. Ginny hatte wirklich ein Talent dazu, Leute wieder aufzubauen. Auch wenn sie schrecklich stur war.

"Dafür sind Freunde doch da.", lächelte die rothaarige Hexe. Becky nickte. Ja, dafür waren Freunde da.

"Sie Flegel, Sie!", hörten sie dann plötzlich eine Stimme kreischen. "Das hier ist die Damentoilette!"

"Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Ma'am.", stammelte Sam. Rebecca verkniff sich ein Grinsen, auch wenn sie sich fragte, warum in aller Welt er ihr jetzt sogar noch in die Damentoilette folgte. Sie hörte, wie die Frau weiter herumzeterte. Kurz darauf erschien Sams hochroter Kopf im Türrahmen. Seine Augen suchten ihre und als sie sie gefunden hatten, kam es Rebecca vor, als würde die Welt stillstehen.

"Becky, du musst sofort kommen.", sagte er drängend.

"Warum? Was ist passiert?" Verwundert schaute Rebecca ihn an. Der Ton in seiner Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes. Und plötzlich spürte sie, wie ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr aufstieg. Die Welt fing wieder an, sich zu drehen.

"Es geht um Tonks. Es gibt wohl doch irgendwelche Komplikationen."

Und jetzt kam es Rebecca so vor, als würde die Welt untergehen.

**TBC...**


	23. Schmerz

**A/N: **Falls euch dieses Kapitel bekannt vorkommen sollte, dann tut's mir wahnsinnig Leid, ich hatte die erste Fassung dieses Kapitels mit dem 22. Kapitel verwechselt. Der Fehler müsste jetzt behoben sein und das 22. Kapitel ist jetzt auch das 22. Kapitel. Allerdings würde ich euch sehr empfehlen, dieses Kapitel hier auch noch einmal zu lesen, da ich es an manchen Stellen wirklich sehr bearbeitet habe. Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es zu dieser Verwechslung gekommen ist, großer Dank an **citrone **für den Hinweis.

**Schmerz**

"Dad!"

Remus drehte sich um und schlang seine Arme um Rebecca, hielt sie ganz fest. Sie versuchte, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Stunden schon geweint? Sie drückte ihn fest an sich und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die Haare. Er sah furchtbar aus. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er wirkte um Jahre gealtert. Ganz anders als vor zehn Minuten, als er seine neugeborene Tochter im Arm gehalten und nicht älter als Anfang dreißig gewirkt hatte, trotz angegrauter Haare und Narben und Falten. Jetzt sah er aus, als wäre jegliche Hoffnung aus ihm gewichen, als wäre alles zu Ende, alle Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm vor zehn Minuten noch aufgetan hatten. Die Zukunft, die er hatte, war ohne Dora wertlos geworden. Er hatte seinen Halt verloren, seine große Liebe, seine Partnerin.

Es war so schrecklich. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem er gedacht hatte, dass alles gut werden würde, war es zu einem Albtraum geworden. "Es tut mir so Leid.", murmelte sie und umarmte ihn noch fester. "Es tut mir so unendlich Leid." Was konnte sie sagen? Es war nicht so, als würde irgendetwas eine Bedeutung haben, was sie sagte. Ohne Tonks hatte für ihn alles seine Bedeutung verloren. Und er würde sich die Schuld geben. An allem würde er sich die Schuld geben. Er gab sich immer an allem die Schuld. So wie sie. Und sie würde ihn nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen können.

Remus nickte, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihr Shirt. So sehr, dass es beinahe schon schmerzhaft war. Aber der Schmerz war ein gutes Gefühl, weil sie wusste, dass er wieder aufhören würde. Anders als der Schmerz, den Tonks' Verlust hinterlassen würde.

"Sie ist stark, Remus. Sie ist stark. Sie gibt nicht so einfach auf. Sie nicht. Sie wird den Teufel tun und euch im Stich lassen. Nicht jetzt." Das waren die einzigen Worte, die ihr einfielen und sie hatte schon, bevor sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, gewusst, dass sie auf Remus keine Wirkung zeigen würden. Sie war komplett hilflos und das war ein Gefühl, dass sie nie wieder empfinden wollte. Es war schrecklich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie war, wie Ginny sich mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck umdrehte und den Gang entlang rannte. Rebecca hatte keine Ahnung, wohin die Hexe mit wehenden roten Haaren verschwand, aber es war ihr auch egal. Sie sah zu Sam, der hilflos daneben stand und mit den Schultern zuckte. Er wusste auch nicht, was er tun konnte, was er machen konnte, um zu helfen. Aber es war auch nicht seine Aufgabe. Er kannte Remus nicht mal. Er mochte ihn überhaupt nicht. Aber sie war seine Tochter. Sie hatte seine Gene. Hätte sie nicht eigentlich intuitiv wissen müssen, was sie tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen? Hätte ihre Anwesenheit alleine ihm nicht schon helfen müssen? Seine Anwesenheit hatte ihm nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter geholfen, aber längst nicht so sehr wie Sams Anwesenheit ihr geholfen hatte. Zumindest vor dem Sex. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann auch während sie Sex hatten. Denn das hatte sie abgelenkt, hatte andere Gefühle in ihr vorgerufen als die Einsamkeit und die Trauer, die sie empfunden hatte. Aber sie konnte ihrem Vater ja wohl schlecht anbieten, mit ihm zu schlafen, damit es ihm besser ging.

Nur Dora würde ihn aufheitern können und noch war sie nicht tot. Es war noch überhaupt nichts sicher. Ein paar lächerliche Komplikationen, na und? Sie hatten die Magie auf ihrer Seite, die Heiler hatten mit Problemen gerechnet, es war noch längst nicht alles verloren. Sie konnten noch gewinnen. Tonks konnte noch überleben und verdammt noch mal, es gab keinen einzigen Grund, warum sie es nicht tun sollte. Sie würde Remus nicht im Stich lassen, genauso wenig wir ihre Tochter. Sie würde weiterleben. Sie würde schaffen, was ihre Mutter nicht geschafft hatte, weil sie die Liebe ihres Lebens als Motivation hatte, nicht nur ihr neugeborenes Kind. Sie hatte Remus, der auf sie wartete. Und das würde reichen. Es würde reichen müssen.

/-/

"Es tut mir so Leid für ihn.", murmelte Sam und schob Rebecca einen Stuhl zurecht. Sie setzte sich und trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee. "Er scheint sehr an seiner Frau zu hängen." Rebecca nickte leicht und beobachtete, wie er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. "Scheint ja eine ziemlich tragische Liebesgeschichte zu sein.", sprach Sam weiter. Er schaute sie aufmerksam an.

Rebecca seufzte und stellte die Tasse so schnell auf den Tisch, dass etwas von dem Kaffee verschüttet wurde. "Könnten wir bitte über etwas anderes reden? Es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn ich darüber nachdenken muss, dass ich die Frau, die, wenn schon keine Mutter, wenigstens eine gute Freundin für mich war, verlieren werde und dass mein Vater am Boden zerstört darüber sein und sich vielleicht nie wieder von dem Verlust erholen wird. Ich will nicht auch noch darüber reden. Also bitte, Sam ... bitte." Der Kloß in ihrem Hals machte es ihr unmöglich, weiter zu sprechen.

Sie konnte kaum fassen, was in der letzten Stunde passiert war. Warum ausgerechnet Tonks? Warum die Frau, die ihren Vater so glücklich machte? Die gut gelaunte unbeschwerte Frau, die sich so auf ihr erstes Baby gefreut hatte? Warum sie? Warum musste das Schicksal so grausam sein und ihrem Vater das Liebste nehmen, was er hatte? Warum musste ausgerechnet sie ins Koma fallen, ein Koma, aus dem sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder aufwachen würde, weil diese bescheuerten Heiler absolut keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie sie aufwecken konnten? Und warum mussten sich ausgerechnet ihre Chancen mit jedem weiteren Tag, jeder weiteren Stunde, jeder weiteren Minute, die sie im Koma lag, verschlechtern? Warum konnte nicht einmal alles so laufen, wie es laufen sollte? Es war so unfair.

"In Ordnung.", holte Sam sie aus seinen Gedanken, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den verschütteten Kaffee verschwinden. "Warum hast du mir nicht geglaubt?"

"Was?" Rebecca schaute ihn fragend an. Wovon redete er? Was hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt? Was meinte er?

"Warum hast du mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich liebe? Warum bestehst du darauf, dass ich dir das nur wegen dem Kind gesagt habe? Warum glaubst du nicht, dass ich es ernst meine?" Er sah sie fragend an. Er wollte es wirklich wissen.

Rebecca seufzte erschöpft. "Sam, muss das unbedingt jetzt sein? Müssen wir ausgerechnet jetzt darüber sprechen? Gibt es nichts anderes?" Sie wollte sich nicht mit ihren Gefühlen für Sam herumschlagen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht nach allem, was heute passiert war. Und sie wollte nicht schon wieder diese alten Wunden aufreißen. Sie hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken und ausgerechnet jetzt wollte er mit ihr darüber sprechen? _Jetzt?! _Wo ihre Familie jede Minute zerstört werden konnte? War das sein Ernst?

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will mich nicht mit dir über das Wetter unterhalten. Oder darüber, wie es dir hier in England gefällt. Ich will eine Antwort. Und ich denke, wenigstens das habe ich verdient. Warum glaubst du mir nicht?" Entschlossen sah er sie an. Er wollte wirklich eine Antwort. Und er würde sie bekommen. Er bekam fast immer was er wollte, mit nur sehr wenigen Ausnahmen. Und es half sicher nicht, dass sie ihm nichts abschlagen konnte, wenn er sie so anschaute.

Rebecca schluckte. Sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Es ging nicht. Er hatte Recht, zumindest eine Antwort war sie ihm schuldig, wenn er es schon selbst nicht wusste. Und besser, sie sagte es ihm jetzt, dann hatte sie es hinter sich. Dann würde er sie vielleicht endlich in Ruhe lassen, damit sie nachdenken und vielleicht eine Lösung finden konnte, die Remus half.

"Du müsstest es doch wissen, Sam. Du selbst hast es mir gesagt.", erwiderte sie. Er schaute sie weiterhin fragend an.

Das war doch unglaublich! Er wusste es nicht mehr. Die Worte, die all ihre Hoffnungen und Träume zunichte gemacht hatten. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen haben?

"Was meinst du?" Verständnislos schaute er sie an. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Sie hatte die Geschichte eigentlich nicht noch mal erzählen wollen. Es tat ihr immer noch weh. Aber es ging nicht anders. Sonst würde er nie Ruhe geben und das würde nur noch mehr weh tun. Und dann würde er endlich einsehen, warum sie ihm nicht glauben konnte. Warum er sich vielleicht wegen des Babys diese Gefühle einbildete, sich einredete, sie zu lieben, aber es nicht tat. Denn es war egal, was alle sagten. Er würde nur Victoria lieben könne, niemanden sonst. Und mit ihr konnte sie es nicht aufnehmen. Becky war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass sie es war, die Sam wieder dazu brachte, sich zu verlieben. Sie hatte es sich zwar oft ausgemalt, aber nur weil sie es sich gewünscht hatte hieß das nicht, dass es auch wahr werden konnte. Wie oft hatte sie sich schließlich gewünscht, ihre Mutter zu sehen und mit ihr zu sprechen? Das alles war nur ein Traum von ihr und Pflichtgefühl von Sam und wenn sie sich noch mehr wehtun musste, indem sie es ihm durch diese verdammte Geschichte begreiflich machte, dann war das eben so.

"Damals, als Victoria dich verlassen hat, da war ich den einen Abend bei dir, um dich zu trösten. Erinnerst du dich?" Zumindest sie tat es. Jede Einzelheit war ihr in Erinnerung geblieben. Jede schmerzhafte Einzelheit. Und es tat immer noch weh. Es war so lange her und hatte immer noch die Macht, sie zu verletzen.

Er nickte und runzelte die Stirn.

"Dann weißt du wahrscheinlich auch noch, wie am Boden zerstörst du warst. Wie sehr sie dir wehgetan hat." Er nickte erneut und sah verwirrt aus. "Du hast damals an diesem Abend zu mir gesagt, dass du niemals wieder jemanden so lieben wirst wie Victoria. Niemals wieder überhaupt lieben wirst können." Sams Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. "Das ist der Grund, Sam. Deshalb kann ich dir nicht glauben. Zufrieden?!" Rebecca schob ihren Stuhl zurück, stand auf und ging aus der Cafeteria. Sam starrte ihr hinterher. Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Warum musste er sie nur so quälen? Er hatte ihr doch schon genug Schmerzen zugefügt.

Flashback Anfang

_"Danke, dass du gekommen bist.", murmelte Sam, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet und Rebecca erblickt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn jemals so elend gesehen zu haben. Die Haare waren ungekämmt, er hatte Ringe unter den Augen und einen schlabberigen Schlafanzug an. So schlimm hatte er nicht mal mit 40 Grad Fieber ausgesehen._

_Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Rebecca schloss die Augen und versuchte ihr Bauchkribbeln zu unterdrücken. So nah war sie ihm schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewesen. Aber das hier war alles andere als der richtige Moment für sowas. Auch wenn ihr Körper anders dachte und ihr lauter Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Aber wie konnte sie diese Nähe genießen, wenn sie doch nur die Augen öffnen musste, damit ihr Herz von Neuem gebrochen wurde?_

_"Es tut mir Leid, Sam. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun.", flüsterte sie. Sie wollte ihm so gerne helfen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, den Mann, den sie liebte, so leiden zu sehen. Er hatte das nicht verdient. Er hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Sich über seinen Abschluss zu freuen, der einer der besten der ganzen Schule war. Ja, er hätte sogar verdient, mit Victoria glücklich zu werden, wenn diese nur ein besserer Mensch gewesen wäre. Oder wenigstens erkannt hätte, was für ein wundervoller und kostbarer Mensch Sam war und wie unbezahlbar so eine Beziehung war. Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, dass er sie so anschaute wie Victoria. So voller Liebe, Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit. Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, dass er sie so küsste wie Victoria, leidenschaftlich und doch sanft. Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, dass er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte, nicht wie eine gute Freundin sondern wie die Frau, mit der er zusammen sein, mit der er sein Leben teilen wollte. Was würde sie nicht dafür geben ..._

_"Du bist da.", erwiderte er heiser und ließ sie nicht los. "Du bist da. Das reicht." Sie strich ihm über den Kopf und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her. Er hatte sie aus ihrer Illusion gerissen. Und ihr schon wieder gezeigt, warum es nicht sein konnte. Wenn er so wegen einer Anderen trauerte, wie sollte er sie dann lieben können? _

_Sie standen noch eine ganze Minute so da, still und in den Armen des Anderen. Schließlich ließ Sam sie wieder los und ließ sich auf sein unordentliches Bett fallen. Erschöpft und deprimiert fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Und sah trotz allem hinreißend aus._

_"Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das mit Victoria viel zu schön war, um wahr zu sein.", murmelte er. Rebecca schluckte. Seine Worte versetzten ihr einen Stich im Herzen. Wieso war er nur so blind? Wieso konnte er das nur nicht sehen? Wie sehr er ihr wehtat. "Warum war ich nur so blöd zu glauben, dass sie mich wirklich lieben würde. Mich! Sie ist so eine tolle Frau und da hat sie sich ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht. Es war doch klar, dass aus uns nichts werden würde." Rebecca starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ihr war das alles andere als klar gewesen. Und wieso machte er sich so runter? Er war doch ein toller Mann. Victoria hatte sich glücklich schätzen können._

_"Sam, das stimmt nicht.", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich neben ihn. Er nahm sofort ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Rebecca versuchte krampfhaft, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie oft er mit Victoria in diesem Bett gelegen hatte. Gott, wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, diese Gefühle für Sam loszuwerden. Sie dachte, sie hätte es geschafft, als sie mit Josh zusammen gekommen war. Aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Ihre Gefühle für Josh waren längst nicht so stark wie die für Sam. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, dass es anders wäre. Dann wäre alles so einfach, so unkompliziert. "Ihr beide habt toll zusammen gepasst. Jeder war davon überzeugt."_

_Sam nickte mit glasigem Blick. "Jeder außer Victoria." Er schluckte. "Warum hat sie nicht mit mir gesprochen? Warum hat sie mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass sie mich ... dass sie das zwischen uns nicht mehr möchte?" Er schaute Rebecca an._

_"Vielleicht wollte sie dir nicht weh tun." Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie jemand einfach so damit aufhören konnte, diesen tollen Mann zu lieben. Sie selbst hatte es ja lange genug versucht. Nur geklappt hatte es nicht. Wie Victoria das geschafft hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Aber wie sie es übers Herz gebracht hatte, Sam so zu verletzen war noch ein viel größeres. Wie konnte man ihm nur so weh tun? Sie hätte das nie geschafft. Wenn er ihr gesagt hätte, dass er sie liebte ... sie hätte ihm nie wehtun können._

_Sam lachte höhnisch auf. "Nicht weh tun? Nicht weh tun? Das, was sie gemacht hat, das war ... das war das Schlimmste, was sie mir hätte antun können. Hätte sie mir gesagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt, hätte sie mir gesagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr will, dann okay, das hätte ich akzeptieren können, aber so ..." Seine Augen wanderten von Rebecca zu einem Kästchen, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand, neben einem Foto von Sam und Victoria. Das Bild war gerahmt, aber das Glas war zerbrochen. Rebecca konnte den Ring erkennen, den das geöffnete Kästchen enthielt. Ein schlichter silberner Ring mit einem kleinen Diamanten. Rebecca kannte ihn gut, sie hatte Stunden gebraucht, um ihn mit Sam auszusuchen. Schweren Herzens. Weil sie seine beste Freundin war. Weil er sie darum gebeten hatte. "Ich dachte wirklich, sie ist die Richtige. Ich dachte, sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich wollte mit ihr alt werden. Tja, sie offensichtlich nicht mit mir."_

_Rebecca beugte sich vor, um ihn erneut zu umarmen. Jetzt war keine Zeit für ihr Selbstmitleid, er brauchte sie. Besser so als gar nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ohne ihn in ihrem Leben anfangen sollte. "Sam, es tut mir wirklich Leid für dich. Aber es wird wieder besser werden." Es musste einfach. Sie würde es nicht aushalten, zu wissen, dass er nie wieder glücklich werden würde. Das konnte sie nicht._

_"Du hast gut reden, Becky." Sam seufzte und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden. "Du bist ja in einer Beziehung. Du bist glücklich. Ihr liebt euch."_

_Rebecca schluckte. Wenn er nur wüsste ... Sie hatte versucht, Josh zu lieben, wollte ihn lieben. Er war ein wirklich toller und wunderbarer Mann und es wäre alles so viel leichter, wenn sie ihn lieben könnte. Aber es ging nicht. Sie kam einfach nicht ganz von Sam los, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte. Und Josh war so süß. Er wusste, dass ihr Herz nicht wirklich ihm gehörte und es machte ihm nichts aus. Er sagte immer, wenn sie sich irgendwann wirklich in ihn verlieben sollte, dann würde sie es tun, wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Und es war ja nicht so, als ob sie ihn nicht mochte. Sie hatte ihr gern, sehr gern sogar, nur eben lieben konnte sie ihn nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich würde diese Beziehung auch bald zu Ende sein, denn Josh träumte schon seit Ewigkeiten davon, einmal um die Welt zu reisen, so lange an einem Ort zu leben, wie er wollte und hatte schon jahrelang dafür gespart. Lange Zeit hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn zu bitten, sie mitzunehmen, damit sie weg kam von dieser verdammten Situation. Damit sie Sam und Victoria nicht als glückliches Ehepaar sehen musste. Aber dann hatte Victoria Sam betrogen und Rebecca wusste, dass sie nicht mit Josh gehen konnte. Nicht, weil sie sich Hoffnungen auf eine Beziehung mit Sam machte, aber weil er sie brauchte. Sie war seine beste Freundin und er brauchte sie und wen hatte er denn sonst noch, der ihn verstand? Es gab nur sie. Und sie hätte es nicht über sich gebracht, auf große Fahrt zu gehen und zu wissen, wie elend es Sam in Amerika ging. Das konnte sie nicht. Das ging einfach nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen._

_"Du wirst das auch irgendwann wieder haben, Sam." Und obwohl sie es mit aller Macht zu verhindern versuchte, erschien vor ihrem inneren Augen wieder das Bild von Sam und ihr, was sie sich immer erträumt hatte. Sie in einem weißen Kleid mit Schleier auf dem Kopf und wunderschönen Blumen in der Hand, Sam, der einen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte und sie liebevoll anblickte, in Anzug und Krawatte. Bis das der Tod euch scheidet ... Vielleicht konnte es ja doch in Erfüllung gehen, vielleicht war es doch nicht hoffnungslos, vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages doch lieben, selbst wenn sie Welten entfernt von Victoria war und längst nicht gut genug für ihn. Vielleicht ..._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Becky, werde ich nicht.", erwiderte Sam hart. Sie schaute ihn sprachlos an. Hatte er erraten, woran sie gedacht hatte? "Das mit Victoria, das war was einzigartiges. Das kann ich nirgendwo wieder finden. Ich habe sie geliebt, Becky, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe. Und wie ich nie wieder jemanden werde lieben können. Es geht einfach nicht, das weiß ich. Ich kann nicht." Rebecca bemerkte die Träne kaum, die ihre Wange herunterlief._

Flashback Ende

Schnellen Schrittes ging Rebecca den Gang entlang. Sie wollte weg. Wollte weg von Sam, der unbedingt jetzt alles zwischen ihnen klären wollte, wollte weg von Remus, der um seine Frau bangte und dem sie einfach nicht helfen konnte, wollte weg von alles und jedem. Warum musste das alles heute passieren? Warum musste jede Stunde irgendetwas neues passieren, das sie noch mehr durcheinander brachte, das ihre Welt noch ein kleines bisschen mehr auf den Kopf stellte? Ausgerechnet heute! Hätte Dora das Baby nicht nächste Woche bekommen können? Dann wäre ihr selbst nicht mehr so schlecht gewesen und ihr wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit eingefallen, Remus besser beizustehen, ihm wirklich Hoffnung zu geben. Oder hätte Sam nicht einen Monat später aufkreuzen können? Dann hätte sie diese Schwangerschaft schon längst wieder abgehakt gehabt und sie hätte ihm vielleicht sogar wirklich glauben können.

Aber so? Wie konnte sie ihm glauben? Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nie wieder jemanden lieben würde wie Victoria. Und sie hatte ihn damals gut genug gekannt um zu wissen, dass er das ernst meinte. Aber jetzt? Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn nicht mehr zu kennen. Oder besser gesagt, sie hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen. Wieso hatte sie nur mit ihm schlafen müssen? Sex ruinierte eine Freundschaft, das hatte sie schon im Film _Harry und Sally _gesehen. Sex machte eine Freundschaft kaputt. Und Rebecca _konnte _einfach nicht glauben, dass es nur diesen Sex gebraucht hatte, damit Sam erkannte, dass er sie liebte. Er fühlte sich verpflichtet, mehr war das nicht. Vielleicht, weil sie sich so lange kannten und er sie nicht ganz verlieren wollte. Denn es würde _nie _wieder so sein wie früher, nie wieder. Aber wenn er sie wirklich liebte, warum hatte er ihr das nicht früher gesagt, vor dieser einen Nacht? Dann hätte sie ihm vielleicht geglaubt. Aber da wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen. Nein, sie mussten erst miteinander schlafen, damit er sowas erkannte. Natürlich! Als ob es so wäre. Er hatte nur erkannt, dass sie ihre dreiundzwanzigjährige Freundschaft durch einen One Night Stand ruiniert hatten und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Aber ausgerechnet so? Hätte er nicht einfach sagen können, dass das ein Ausrutscher gewesen war, dass es vielleicht sehr schön gewesen war, sich aber nie wiederholen würde. Dass er ihre Freundschaft gerne retten würde. Das hätte sie akzeptieren können, das hätte sie verstehen können, das wäre für sie in Ordnung gewesen. Aber Liebe? War das sein ernst? Nach allem, was er nach der Trennung von Victoria zu ihr gesagt hatte? Sie hatte doch gesehen, dass seine Aussage stimmte. In den nächsten Jahren hatte er keine einzige Beziehung mehr gehabt, hatte es versucht, aber es hatte nicht geklappt. Sie wusste, dass es stimmte, sie wusste, dass er nie wieder jemanden so lieben würde wie Victoria. Sie wusste das und sie hatte es akzeptiert. Letzten Endes hatte es ihr sogar geholfen. Sie konnte sich endlich von ihren Gefühlen für ihn lösen, oder es zumindest versuchen. Sie konnte sich endlich von diesem Wunschtraum verabschieden, dass sie einmal heiraten würden. Und sie konnte sich in seiner Gegenwart wieder halbwegs normal fühlen. Und jetzt auf einmal sollte er sie lieben, sollte er mit ihr zusammen sein wollen, nach all den Strapazen die sie durchgemacht und nach all dem Herzschmerz, den sie wegen ihm durchgestanden hatte, liebte er sie auf einmal so wie sie ihn Jahre lang geliebt hatte? Sie konnte das nicht glauben. Das ging einfach nicht. Das passte nicht zu all den Sachen, die sie sich in den letzten Jahren eingeredet hatte, um ihn endlich nicht mehr als den Mann zu sehen, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen, mit dem sie Kinder haben wollte. Das passte einfach nicht! Also wie in aller Welt kam er dazu, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen! Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihre Welt noch mehr auf den Kopf zu stellen! So funktionierte das nicht. So lief das nicht. So ging das einfach nicht.

"Becky, warte!" Sie spürte, wie jemand sie am Arm festhielt und herumwirbelte. Sie war so perplex, dass sie ihn nur offenen Mundes anstarren konnte. Konnte er ihr nicht wenigstens eine Pause gönnen? Er zwang sie dazu, Sachen zu sagen, die sie gar nicht sagen wollte.

"Sam, lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe. Bitte, ich kann jetzt nicht -", fing sie erschöpft an, als sie seinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. Sie konnte jetzt keine Entscheidungen treffen. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht einfach etwas glauben, wenn sie sich die letzten fünf Jahre davon überzeugt hatte, dass es nie passieren würde.

"Ich verlange nur eine Sache, Becky, mehr will ich gar nicht.", unterbrach er sie.

"Sam -"

"Du musst meine Gefühle nicht erwidern, du musst nicht mit mir zusammen sein, du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Ich möchte nur, dass du mir glaubst. Dass du mir glaubst, dass ich dich wirklich liebe. Das ist doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?" Er schaute sie an aus seinen wundervollen braunen Augen. Wie konnte sie ihm nur begreiflich machen, was in ihr vorging? Dass das alles längst nicht so einfach war, wie er es sich vorstellte?

"Sam, ich hab dir doch gerade gesagt, warum ich dir nicht -", begann Rebecca und versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien. Sie brauchte Ruhe zum Nachdenken und im Moment hatte sie eigentlich gar keine Kraft, über alles nachzudenken. Sie wollte für Remus da sein, aber er hatte sie darum gebeten, ihn für eine Weile alleine zu lassen. Nur deshalb war sie überhaupt mit Sam in der Cafeteria gelandet. Wohin Ginny verschwunden war, wusste keiner. Und Ginny war die Person, die sie jetzt am meisten brauchte. Die ihr helfen konnte, das alles zu verstehen.

"Becky, ich bitte dich. Du zweifelst an meinen Gefühlen, nur weil ich vor fast fünf Jahren, als mein Herz komplett zerbrochen war, sowas gesagt habe. Mein Gott, ich war achtzehn und ich wollte die Frau heiraten und sie hat mir so unglaublich weh getan, das stimmt, aber wenn das der einzige Grund ist, weshalb du mir nicht glaubst, dann ist das wirklich Schwachsinn!"

Rebecca wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wie auch? Diese Worte hatten die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens beeinflusst und für sie war das alles andere als Schwachsinn gewesen. Und für ihn doch auch nicht.

"Ich will nicht mehr, als dass du mir glaubst. Wenn du nicht das Gleiche für mich empfindest, dann ist das völlig in Ordnung, niemand kann dich dazu zwingen, aber bitte, glaub mir!" Rebecca wandte den Blick ab. Er sah sie so flehentlich an, dass sie es nicht aushielt, in seine wunderschönen Augen zu schauen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, Sam.", sagte sie schließlich kaum hörbar. Ihr war es unmöglich, lauter zu sprechen. Es tat so schon weh genug. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn jemand deine Gefühle nicht erwidert." Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran. Dieser Schmerz war einer der schlimmsten. Wenn auch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Remus jetzt durchleiden musste. Aber nichtsdestotrotz, Rebecca konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie leichtfertig Sam darüber reden konnte. Ihm schien es scheißegal zu sein, ob sie ihn auch liebte, sein einziges Problem war, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Wie konnte sie es dann ernst nehmen? Wieso hatte er nur herkommen müssen? Wieso hätte er nicht in Amerika bleiben können? Das hätte ihr wenigstens einen Teil dieses Schmerzes erspart.

"Das ist mir egal, Becky.", erwiderte Sam verzweifelt.

"Wie kann dir das egal sein!", rief Rebecca, plötzlich wütend. Endlich gelang es ihr, sich von ihm loszureißen. Wie konnte er das so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen? "Wie kann es dir egal sein! Wie kannst du sagen, dass du mich liebst, wenn es dir völlig egal ist, ob ich deine Gefühle erwidere oder nicht?" Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Er liebte sie nicht. Er konnte sie gar nicht lieben.

"Es ist mir nicht egal, Becky! Es ist mir alles andere als egal!", entgegnete Sam. Wieso widersprach er sich? Sollte sie das etwa überzeugen? Weil er ihr sagte, was sie hören wollte? "Aber in den letzten Monaten habe ich erkannt, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will! Ich brauche dich!"

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber wie sollte er auch, er hatte immer bekommen, was er gewollt hatte. "Sam, du weißt nicht, wie das ist. Du weißt nicht, wie das ist mit jemandem befreundet zu sein, den du liebst und der deine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie unglaublich weh das tun kann." Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. Gefolgt von einer weiteren. Und noch einer. Und dann fingen sie an, unaufhörlich zu fließen. Es tat immer noch so weh.

Sam schaute sie aus großen Augen an. Er hatte von ihren Gefühlen nichts gewusst. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, sie hatte ihm nie davon erzählt, aber sie war doch gekränkt, dass er sie nicht gut genug kannte, um sie nicht wenigstens erahnt zu haben. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so offensichtlich gewesen wie sie gedacht hatte. Aber so blöd war er nicht, dass er jetzt nicht merkte, dass sie aus Erfahrung sprach. Bitterer Erfahrung.

"Was willst du damit sagen, Becky?", flüsterte Sam schließlich. "Hast du ... warst du ..."

"Ja.", murmelte Rebecca, als sie sich genug gefasst hatte. "Ja, ich hatte Gefühle für dich, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen.", gestand sie ihm schließlich. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er jemals von diesen Gefühlen erfuhr, hatte vor wenigen Monaten noch gedacht, dass sie ihre Freundschaft unnötig belasten würden, besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass diese Gefühle für ihn nicht mehr existierten. Aber jetzt ... Welche Freundschaft? So wusste er wenigstens alles. Und er würde wissen, dass er sich diese Gefühle für sie nur einbildete. Mehr nicht.

"Hatte?"

Sie nickte und schluckte schwer, während sie sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. "Ja, hatte. Es ist lange her. Ich bin über dich hinweg. Aber du glaubst nicht, wie lange das gedauert hat und wie schmerzhaft das war." Und immer noch ist. Und es wurde nicht besser, wenn er hier war und diese alten Wunden unbedingt aufreißen wollte. Es machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

"Wann?"

War dieser Mann nur noch zu einzelnen Worten fähig? "Kurz bevor das mit Victoria angefangen hat. Ich wollte ... ich wollte es dir sagen, Sam, aber dann ... du warst so glücklich und verliebt und ... was hätte es geändert, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte? Du hättest damals nicht im Traum daran gedacht, diese Gefühle zu erwidern." Und sie hätte sich eine solch peinliche Situation wie diese hier erspart.

"Ich hätte es gewusst." Er schien immer noch nicht fassen zu können, was er da gerade gehört hatte. War das so unwahrscheinlich für ihn? Immerhin behauptete er ebenfalls, er habe sich in seine beste Freundin verliebt. Auch wenn es nicht stimmte.

"Und was? Du hättest dich schuldig gefühlt, weil du mich nicht geliebt hast sondern Victoria. Weil du glücklich warst und ich mir wegen dir die Augen ausgeheult habe." Es hätte ihre Freundschaft damals zerstört, davon war sie überzeugt. Und auch jetzt hatte es die Macht dazu. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück. Er bewegte sich kein Stück. "Es würde nicht gut gehen zwischen uns, Sam. Vergiss es. Bitte."

"Aber -" Langsam erwachte er wieder aus seiner Starre. Er versuchte ihren Abstand zueinander wieder zu verringern, aber Rebecca ging weiter nach hinten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sam. Es ist besser so. Vergiss es einfach. Vergiss mich. Es ist besser so. Ich hab hier ein neues Leben. Und zwischen uns ist soviel passiert, dass ... Geh! Geh einfach zurück nach Amerika." Sam stoppte wie versteinert. Ungläubigkeit lag in seinem Blick, die langsam von großem Schmerz verdrängt wurde. "Es tut mir Leid, Sam. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß, wie weh das tut." Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus. "Mach's gut." Sie drehte sich um und rannte, so schnell sie konnte. Bloß weg von hier.

/-/

Harry seufzte genervt, als er seine Feder in die Ecke warf. Er hasste diesen Mist. Jeden Zauberspruch, den er verwendet hatte, jedes Manöver musste er aufschreiben, damit der Bericht über seinen letzten Einsatz dann zu den Akten wandern und für immer in der Aufbewahrungsabteilung des Ministeriums verschwinden konnte, wo er nie wieder angeschaut wurde. Es war unnötig. So ausführlich brauchte das niemand. Es war ziemlich ungünstig, dass Dora nicht da war. In den letzten Monaten hatte man ihr den Einsatz lediglich schildern brauchen und sie hatte alles notiert. Das hatte so viel Zeit und Mühe gespart und die Auroren hatten ihre Energie auf wichtige Sachen konzentrieren können - Spurensuche, Verhöre, Anhörungen, Verurteilungen. Harry war wirklich der Meinung, dass es immer einen schwangeren Auroren in der Abteilung geben sollte - oder zumindest eine Sekretärin. Alle hatten Kingsley das auch schon hundertmal vorgeschlagen, aber er meinte immer wieder, dass auch solche Dinge zum Aurorendasein gehörten und gemacht werden mussten und bis jetzt hatte ihn noch niemand umstimmen können. Leider.

Harry warf Ron einen Blick zu, dessen Schreibtisch neben seinem stand und der seine Feder seit zehn Minuten nicht mehr angerührt hatte sondern nur gedankenverloren auf ein Foto von Hermine starrte. Mittlerweile hatte sich durch die Feder schon ein sehr großer Tintenfleck auf Rons Pergament ausgebreitet.

"Ähm, Ron, wenn du fertig damit bist, Hermine verliebt anzuschauen, dann würde ich mal die Feder vom Pergament nehmen.", grinste Harry. Ron schreckte aus seiner Trance auf und schaute erst verwundert auf Harry und dann auf sein Pergament und nahm dann hektisch die Feder weg.

"Verdammt!", murmelte er. "Jetzt muss ich das alles nochmal schreiben." Frustriert fuhr er sich durch seine roten Haare und schaute dann wieder auf das Foto seiner Freundin. Sein Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab, tippte das Pergament an und ließ die überschüssige Tinte verschwinden. Zufrieden schaute er seine Arbeit an. "Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Danke, Hermine."

Harry lachte. "Wann kommt Hermine denn wieder?" Seine beste Freundin war gerade bei einer Tagung mit ausländischen Zauberern auf Samoa und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Ron sich ziemlich verloren vorkam ohne sie. Denn Hermine war schon eine Woche weg und so lange waren die beiden selten voneinander getrennt gewesen.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Sie hat gestern Abend gemeint, dass die Portugiesen sich querstellen und sie noch eine Weile brauchen werden, bis sie sich einigen. Aber ich hoffe, sie kommt bald wieder. Mum kam vorgestern vorbei, du weißt doch, ihre Überraschungsbesuche." Harry nickte und Ron verdrehte die Augen. Harry konnte sich noch lebhaft an das eine Mal erinnern, als Ginnys Mutter unangemeldet bei ihnen in der Wohnung aufgetaucht war und sie beinahe im Bett erwischt hätte. Glücklicherweise aber wirklich nur beinahe. "Und nur weil ich so wenig Zeit hatte und ein bisschen ungespültes Geschirr noch in der Küche stand, ist sie sowas von ausgeflippt, das glaubst du gar nicht, Mann." Ron erschauderte. "Sie meinte, sie muss bei meiner Erziehung völlig versagt haben, wenn ich so im Chaos versinke ohne meine Freundin, die ich sowieso schon längst hätte heiraten sollen. Ich wette, sie wird Hermine sagen, dass sie mich immer zum Geschirrspülen zwingen muss, wenn sie wieder da ist." Harry lachte erneut. Ron hatte noch nie was für Geschirrspülen übrig gehabt, schon als er noch mit ihm zusammen gewohnt hatte. Aber dafür hatte er sich ein paar gute Rezepte von seiner Mutter abgeschaut.

"Ich soll dich übrigens von Hermine grüßen lassen.", sprach Ron weiter. "Sie wollte wissen, wie es Rebecca geht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht viel anders als vor einer Woche. Sie hat immer noch nicht mit Sam gesprochen und Ginny ist der festen Überzeugung, dass sie noch was anderes als der Tod ihrer Grandma fertig macht. Nenn es weibliche Intuition."

Ron schnaubte. "Ich versteh nicht, was die Frauen mit dieser weiblichen Intuition am Hut haben. Die überschätzen das doch viel zu sehr. Meine männliche Intuition sagt mir, dass wir für diese Berichte hier eine Sekretärin brauchen, aber Kingsley geht diese Intuition auch am Arsch vorbei."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist einfach nicht so überzeugend wie deine Schwester, Ron. Obwohl ich glaube, dass Ginny in Beckys Verhalten einfach zu viel reininterpretiert. Ihre Großmutter ist vor kurzem gestorben, so leicht steckt man das nicht weg. Und vielleicht hat sie sich einfach mit Sam gestritten, auch das soll ja mal vorkommen."

Ron nickte. "Hermine hat mir auch dauernd in den Ohren damit gelegen, dass irgendetwas mit Becky nicht stimmt. Ich glaube, wenn sie zurückkommt, will sie da auch noch mal nachbohren. Vielleicht solltest du Becky ja mal vorwarnen."

Harry grinste. "Werd ich machen. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sie wieder heimkommen will, dann werde ich Becky aus der Schusslinie bringen."

"Naja, vielleicht musst du das nicht gleich am ersten Abend machen, wenn Hermine wieder da ist. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, sie noch eine Weile zu beschäftigen."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. "Sprich nicht weiter, Ron, das reicht schon." Das waren genug Details. Mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Hermine war wie eine Schwester für ihn und Ron wollte schließlich auch nicht über das Sexleben seiner kleinen Schwester informiert werden.

Ron lachte, warf dem Bild seiner Freundin noch einen Blick zu und ergriff wieder seine Feder. Auch Harry wandte sich wieder - wenn auch nur widerwillig - seinem Bericht zu. Sein Blick schweifte dabei über den Eingangsbereich der Zentrale und er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, wie Ginny in den weitläufigen Raum hineinsprintete, sich suchend umsah, ihn erblickte und sofort auf ihn zuhastete.

Harry stand überrascht auf. Es war eine Seltenheit, dass sie ihn hier in der Zentrale besuchte. Eigentlich war das das erste Mal. Es war nie gewährleistet, dass er wirklich hier und nicht bei einem Einsatz war und für sie bedeutete es einen weiteren Weg, hierher zu kommen, als für Hermine, die ihr Büro nur drei Stockwerke entfernt von ihnen hatte. Und so aufgelöst hatte er seine Freundin auch noch nie erlebt. Ginny war immer stark und riss sich zusammen und das letzte Mal, dass Harry sie so unglaublich verletzlich und aufgelöst erlebt hatte, war in der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen. "Was machst du denn hier?" Sie warf sich in seine Arme und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover. Perplex strich Harry ihr über den Kopf. Er spürte, wie ihr Körper von Schluchzern erschüttert wurde. "Was ist denn los, Gin?" Harry warf Ron einen Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Er war ebenso überrascht wie Harry, seine Schwester so zu sehen. "Ginny?" Sie hob langsam ihren Kopf. Ihre Wimperntusche war verschmiert, ihre Augen rot und so hoffnungslos hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen. Was war nur passiert? Was war passiert, dass seine Freundin, seine gut gelaunte, optimistische fröhliche Freundin, von der er sich heute morgen verabschiedet hatte, jetzt so aussah?

"Tonks." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Harry schluckte. Hoffentlich ging es seiner Kollegin gut. Aber wie konnte es das, wenn Ginny so aussah? "Sie ... sie ... es gab Komplikationen und ... es gab einen Kaiserschnitt und ... und jetzt ... jetzt liegt sie im Sterben.", stammelte Ginny unter Tränen, bevor sie ihr Gesicht wieder in seinen Pullover presste. Harry starrte sie sprachlos an. Hatte er richtig verstanden?

"Was?!" Ron war aufgesprungen und sein Stuhl nach hinten gekippt. "Was ist mit Tonks?", fragte er drängend.

Harry drückte Ginny noch fester an sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Tonks ... Dora ... Remus ... Gestern war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Tonks hatte nur eine kleine Kreislaufschwäche gehabt und jetzt sollte sie plötzlich sterben? Das war doch nur ein schlechter Scherz, ein Witz, das konnte nicht stimmen. Nicht sie, nicht Dora, nicht diese lebenslustige wunderbare Frau, die Remus sein Leben zurückgegeben hatte. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Aber Ginny, sie würde nicht so aussehen, wenn es nicht stimmen würde, sie würde sich nicht so an ihn klammern, sie würde nicht ...

Sie hob wieder den Kopf, schaute ihm in die Augen und er wusste es. Er wusste es. Und als Harry zu Ron sah, war klar, dass der es auch wusste. Ginny hätte es nicht einmal mehr aussprechen müssen.

"Sie wird sterben, Ron."

/-/

Rebecca wusste nicht wie, aber sie hatte es geschafft, wieder in den Gang zurückzufinden, in dem Tonks lag. Sie hatte sogar die richtige Tür erwischt. Das war mehr, als sie sich zugetraut hatte nach diesem Tag. Und was sie da sah, brach ihr endgültig das Herz. Tonks lag blass und mit geschlossenen Augen in dem einzigen Bett im Zimmer. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich kaum, aber immerhin tat sie es und das hieß, dass sie nicht tot war. Noch nicht. Ihr Haar war schulterlang und mausgrau. So farblos hatte sie es noch nie gesehen. Aber sie hatte auch Tonks noch nie so farblos gesehen, in einem weißen Nachthemd in einem weißen Bett in einem sterilen Krankenzimmer. Der einzige Farbklecks war Remus, auch wenn er nur alte braune Sachen trug. Aber er war genauso blass wie seine Frau.

"Wo ist die Kleine?", fragte Rebecca, nachdem sie eine Weile stumm auf das trostlose Bild gestarrt hatte, das sich ihr bot. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

Remus zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Er schaute seine Tochter mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Er hatte nicht geweint, aber seine Augen, die ihren so ähnlich waren, hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Sie schluckte. Er würde nie wieder der Alte sein, wenn Tonks ihn alleine ließ. Der Mann, den sie als ihren Vater kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Der ihr eine neue Familie geschenkt hatte, als sie ihre alte verloren hatte. Er würde nie wieder der Alte sein.

"Die Heilerin hat sie für weitere Tests mitgenommen.", antwortete Remus und schaute wieder auf seine bewusstlose Frau. "Sie wollen sichergehen, dass es ihr wirklich gut geht, in Anbetracht dessen, was mit ihrer Mutter..." Er brach ab und senkte seinen Kopf.

Rebecca schluckte. Sie würde nicht auch noch vor ihm weinen. Er brauchte jemanden, der sich im Griff hatte, jemanden, der stark war. Für ihn würde sie versuchen, stark zu sein. Verstohlen wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen, die von ihrer Konfrontation mit Sam noch übrig waren, aus den Augen, trat zu ihrem Vater und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Er atmete tief ein und legte seine Hand auf ihre. "Und...", sie wagte kaum, danach zu fragen, aber sie musste es wissen. "Was ist mit Tonks?" Sie schaute zu ihrer leblosen Stiefmutter und ihre Hand krallte ihre Finger in seine Schulter.

"Koma.", erwiderte er leise. "Mehr können die Heiler auch nicht sagen. Und sie wissen auch nicht, was sie tun können." Er nahm Tonks' Hand in seine freie und strich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Seinen Blick konnte er nicht von ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht nehmen. "Aber sie wollen Neville hinzuziehen."

"Also glauben sie, dass die Komplikationen etwas mit ... mit deinem wölfischen Teil zu tun haben?", fragte Rebecca zögerlich. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Vorwürfe Remus sich machen würde, wenn sich tatsächlich herausstellen würde, dass es seine Schuld war. Wahrscheinlich aber auch nicht mehr als jetzt schon. Er gab sich die Schuld. Er gab sich immer die Schuld.

Remus zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Und sie wissen es auch nicht. So gut ist das alles noch nicht erforscht."

"Aber es haben doch auch Frauen überlebt, die Kinder von Werwölfen bekommen haben!", widersprach Rebecca. Sie konnte sich an einige Artikel erinnern, die sie im Laufe ihrer Recherchen, die sie kurz nach ihrem Kennenlernen von Remus angestellt hatte, um die Geschichte und die Gesetze besser zu verstehen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass ihre Mom ihm nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte erzählen dürfen. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, einen Artikel gelesen zu haben, der aus der Zeit stammen musste, in der ihre Mom seit ein oder zwei Monaten mit ihr schwanger und noch in England und mit Remus zusammen gewesen war. Ein Werwolf war hingerichtet worden, weil seine Freundin einen kleinen Jungen auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Das Baby war ins Mungos zu Forschungszwecken gekommen. Man hatte damals so selten menschliche Versuchskaninchen für neue Zaubertränke und andere Heilverfahren gehabt. Die Mutter hatte man ebenfalls ins Mungos gebracht, da man der Überzeugung gewesen war, dass diese Frau nicht bei Sinnen sein konnte, weil sie sich auf einen Werwolf freiwillig eingelassen hatte. Rebecca war beinahe schlecht geworden bei der Vorstellung, dass es ihr, Remus und ihrer Mutter genauso hätte ergehen können. Danach hatte sie verstehen können, warum ihre Mom so verzweifelt gewesen war. Die Situation war ausweglos gewesen. Aber das war jetzt nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass das Baby kerngesund gewesen war, genau wie die Mutter, bevor sie ihr ihr Kind weggenommen hatten und dass diese Situation hier bestimmt nicht der Normalfall war. Davon war sie überzeugt. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Es _durfte _nicht anders sein.

"Rebecca, dir ist aber schon klar, dass es nicht so viele Fälle gibt, an denen man sowas erforschen kann? Es ist nicht so, als ob es haufenweise Frauen gibt, die von einem Werwolf ein Kind bekommen möchten. Bis vor einigen Jahren war das noch verboten! Und wenn damals alle drei überlebt hatten, hat man sie eher noch umgebracht als sich den medizinischen Aspekt anzuschauen." Remus ließ die Hand, die auf Rebeccas ruhte, sinken. "Und letzten Endes ist es auch völlig egal, ob es der Werwolf in mir ist, der an Doras Zustand Schuld ist, denn es wird ihr auch nicht helfen können." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schaute verzweifelt auf seine Frau.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Rebecca wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt etwas tun konnte. Aber es machte sie wahnsinnig, ihren Vater so leiden zu sehen und keine Lösung zu wissen, die ihn fröhlicher machen würde. Er hatte gerade eine Tochter bekommen, er sollte vor Glück übersprudeln, verdammt! Es war nicht fair, dass ausgerechnet er wieder so leiden musste, es war einfach nicht fair! Konnte es nicht jemand anderen treffen, jemanden, der nicht schon alle seine Freunde und seine Jugendliebe verloren hatte. Jemanden, der nicht behaupten konnte, mit Mitte vierzig mindestens die Hälfte aller Menschen seines Jahrgangs überlebt zu haben.

"Wenn du Dora nicht wieder gesund werden lassen kannst, dann kannst du mir nicht helfen, Becky."

/-/

Flashback Anfang

_"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Sanford!", sagte die Hebamme zu der schwer atmenden Sarah. Schweiß tropfte ihr von der Stirn und sie war sich sicher, noch nie im Leben solche Schmerzen gehabt zu haben, aber als sie den ersten Schrei ihres Kindes hörte, war alles vergessen. Es schrie. Es ging ihm gut. Sie hatte das Kind, das sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. Sie war eine Mum, sie war eine Mum, wie Lily eine war. Wie Sally eine war. Wenn Remus doch nur hier wäre, um sich mit ihr zu freuen. Wenn er sie doch nur so glücklich anstrahlen würde wie James es nach Harrys Geburt bei Lily getan hatte._

_"Ihre Tochter ist soweit gesund. Wir werden sie in den nächsten Tagen aber noch einmal untersuchen.", erklärte die Hebamme. Sarah hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Baby untersucht worden war. Sie fühlte sich high. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie auf die Hebamme, die sich umdrehte und ein kleines Bündel in den Armen hielt. Sie spürte, wie sich eine Träne unter die Schweißperlen mischte. Aber dieses Mal war es eine Freudenträne._

_Ungeduldig streckte sie ihre Arme aus. Die Hebamme legte ihr das Baby in die Arme und Sarah sah zum ersten Mal ihr Kind._

_"Mein Gott..." Sarah starrte die Kleine an. Das war ihr Kind, ihr Kind! Ihres und das von Remus. Er würde weiterleben, in ihrem gemeinsamen Kind würde er weiterleben. Sie hatte ihn nicht verloren, nicht ganz. Und sie war wunderschön. So wunderschön. Diese kleine Stupsnase, die kleinen verschrumpelten Finger, die sich ihr entgegenstreckten, die großen Kulleraugen. Remus' Augen._

_Zärtlich strich sie dem Baby über die Wange. "Hallo, mein Schatz.", flüsterte sie. "Ich bin deine Mum. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich so gut auf dich aufpassen werde, wie ich kann. Das bin ich schon alleine deinem Dad schuldig." Sie lächelte ihr Baby an, wenn auch etwas wehmütig. Ohne Remus konnte sie sich einfach nicht so freuen. Immer, wenn sie sich früher vorgestellt hatte, ein Baby zu bekommen, dann war Remus an ihrer Seite. Remus, der Tränen in den Augen hatte, als er ihr Kind zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt. Als er ihr sagte, wie sie heißen sollte. Aber es war besser als gar nichts. Er wäre in dem Kampf so oder so umgekommen und wenn sie nicht schwanger gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie jetzt gar nichts mehr. So hatte sie wenigstens noch einen Teil von ihm._

_Und sie war wirklich wunderschön. Sie würde später viele Herzen brechen, da war sich Sarah sicher. Und vielleicht behielt Sally ja tatsächlich Recht und ihr kleines Mädchen würde sich eines Tages in Sam verlieben und ihn heiraten. Aber das lag weit in der Zukunft. Im Moment schaffte das Baby es ja kaum, ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen offen zu halten._

_"Wie soll sie denn heißen?", wollte die Hebamme wissen. "Haben Sie schon einen Namen?" Sie zückte ihren Kugelschreiber und schaute Sarah erwartungsvoll an._

_Sarah riss den Blick von ihrem Kind los und nickte. "Ja. Ja, ich hab einen." Jetzt, wo sie sie vor sich hatte, wusste Sarah genau, wie sie ihre Tochter nennen wollte. "Rebecca.", antwortete sie. "Rebecca Karen Sanford." Sarah schaute wieder auf Rebecca und lächelte. Sie war definitiv eine Rebecca._

_Es war alles gut gegangen. Merlin sei dank! Ihr ungutes Gefühl war unbegründet gewesen, ihre Mutter hatte Recht, sie war einfach nur nervös gewesen. Jetzt war alles in Ordnung, sie hatte alles überstanden und Rebecca ging es gut und ..._

_Plötzlich spürte sie einen starken Schmerz im Unterleib und zuckte zusammen. Sie nahm wahr, wie die Hebamme sie erschrocken anblickte. Doch das Letzte, was sie sah, war Rebeccas kleines Gesicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sie anlächelte. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen ..._

Flashback Ende

**TBC...**


	24. Zu spät

**Zu spät**

_Rebecca keuchte. Ihre Schritte wurden immer langsamer und langsamer und sie spürte, wie die Kraft sie verließ. Aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben, sie musste ans Ziel kommen. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was das Ziel war und wo das Ziel war._

_Eine Kreuzung. Drei Gänge. Alle sahen gleich aus. Wie der Gang, aus dem sie kam. Wohin? Wohin denn nur? Recht, links, geradeaus? Sie wandte sich nach rechts und hastete weiter. Immer weiter und weiter. Vorbei an glatten, weißen Wänden, ohne Fenster, ohne Türen. Ihre Schritte hallten in dem menschenleeren Gebäude wieder. Ihr Atem wurde immer lauter. Schneller, nur schneller. Weiter, nur weiter. Bloß nicht stehen bleiben. Bloß nicht aufgeben. Immer weiter laufen. _

_Eine Sackgasse. Sofort umdrehen. Der Gang war voller Türen. Alle gleich. Keine Klinke. Kein Ausweg. Bloß weiterlaufen. Nicht stehen bleiben._

_Ihr Kopf wandte sich nach rechts und nach links. Kein Durchkommen. Der Gang ging immer geradeaus. Verlief im Nichts. Wohin bloß? Wohin denn nur?_

_Sie wollte rufen, schreien, nach Hilfe, aber sie hatte keine Luft dafür. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber es kam nur ein Keuchen heraus. Keine Chance. Sie war allein. Weiterlaufen, immer weiterlaufen._

_Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, ihr Atem wurde immer lauter, die Hoffnungslosigkeit immer größer. Sie war verloren. Verloren, in einem Gewirr aus Gängen, die nie aufhörten, die nirgendwo hinführten. Es gab keinen Ausweg._

_Aber sie musste weiterlaufen. Immer weiter._

_"Becky!"_

_Weiter. Nur weiter. Bloß nicht stehen bleiben._

_"BECKY!"_

_Nicht stehen bleiben._

_"ICH LIEBE DICH!" _

_Weiter. Immer weiter._

_"BECKY! ICH LIEBE DICH!"_

_Die Stimme war direkt neben ihr. Sie drehte sich zur Seite. Eine Tür. Eine Tür aus Glas._

_"Ich liebe dich."_

_Sam starrte sie an. Sie starrte zurück. Er hob die rechte Hand. Sie hob ihre linke Hand. Ihre Augen suchten nach einer Klinke. Es gab keine. Wie bei den anderen Türen. Er legte seine Hand auf die Tür. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die andere Seite._

_"Ich liebe dich!"_

_Sie begann mit ihrer anderen Hand gegen das Glas zu hämmern. Nichts. Gar nichts. Sam stand da, starrte sie an, tat nichts. Sie hämmerte stärker gegen die Tür. Sam tat immer noch nichts. Das Geräusch hallte in ihren Ohren wider. _

_Sie musste zu ihm. Sie musste zu ihm ..._

Rebecca schreckte hoch, als sie ein Klopfen hörte. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Wo war sie? Wo war Sam? Und diese verdammte Tür? Aber das war nur ein Traum gewesen. Und kein besonders schöner. Und sie war immer noch im Krankenhaus. In Tonks' Zimmer. Remus saß noch unverändert auf seinem Stuhl. Er hielt immer noch Tonks' Hand fest, die ebenfalls unverändert im Bett lag. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie war blass und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich noch. Wenigstens etwas. Aber dennoch viel zu wenig.

Ihre Augen wanderten zur Tür, die sich langsam öffnete. Hoffnungsvoll. Dabei wusste sie gar nicht, warum sie überhaupt hoffnungsvoll war. Es gab niemanden, der wirklich helfen konnte. Die einzige, die die Situation wirklich verändern konnte, war Dora und die schien im Moment nicht in der Verfassung zu sein, irgendetwas zu ändern.

Rebecca erkannte Ginnys roten Haarschopf. Sie steckte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Tür herein und sah Tonks. Sofort verdüsterte sich ihr Blick und sie öffnete die Tür ganz. Hinter ihr konnte Becky Harry erkennen, der erschüttert wirkte. Dort war Ginny also gewesen. Bei Harry. Aber das hätte Rebecca sich eigentlich sofort denken können. Ginny brauchte auch Trost und Beistand und Harry war mit Remus und Tonks gut befreundet, er musste wissen, was vor sich ging. Vielleicht wusste er ja, wie man Remus helfen konnte.

"Irgendetwas Neues?", wollte Ginny leise wissen und betrat langsam den Raum. Harry und Ron, den Rebecca noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, folgten ihr.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr klar wurde, dass Remus, wenn er sie überhaupt gehört hatte, keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem ebenmäßigen fast weißen Gesicht seiner Frau. Er schien nichts anderes wahrnehmen zu können.

"Leider nicht.", sagte sie und stand vorsichtig auf. Sie war steif von dem langen Sitzen auf dem unbequemen Stuhl und noch benommen von diesem merkwürdigen Traum. Außerdem wollte Sie keinen Lärm machen. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber laute Geräusche schienen in diesem Zimmer komplett fehl am Platz zu sein. Als ob sie Tonks stören würden ... Wie absurd! Vielleicht sollten sie alle so viel Lärm wie möglich machen, damit Tonks wieder aufwachte. Aber wenn es so einfach wäre, dann wären die Heiler sicher auch schon darauf gekommen. "Die Heiler können auch nichts genaues sagen. Und tun können sie schon gar nichts. Es kommt auf Tonks an." Leider. Wozu gab es diese Menschen überhaupt, mit ihren tollen Abschlüssen und ihrem langwierigen Studium, wenn sie jetzt so hilflos waren wie Rebecca selbst!

"Aber", Ginny schien verwirrt und Rebecca konnte sehen, dass sie Harrys Hand so fest umklammerte, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Neville wollte doch kommen und -"

Ja, Neville, ein Strohhalm, an den sich Rebecca auch geklammert hatte. Harrys ehemaliger Mitschüler war einer der führenden Experten Londons, was Werwölfe anging, was allerdings auch nur daran lag, dass er der Einzige war, der sich so ausgiebig mit dem Thema beschäftigt hatte. Und durch sein großes Talent im Bereich der Kräuterkunde war er schon zu einigen sehr effektiven Ergebnissen gekommen. Allerdings ...

"Neville kann in diesem Fall leider auch nicht zaubern.", unterbrach Remus Ginny tonlos. Er sah nicht auf. Aber er hatte sie gehört. Dann nahm er wenigstens noch etwas um ihn herum wahr. "Er kann nichts tun, die Heiler können nichts tun, niemand kann etwas tun. Man muss sich einfach mit der Wahrheit abfinden."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und aus Harrys Gesicht schien jegliche Farbe zu verschwinden. Ron stand reglos da und starrte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer nur mit offenem Mund an. Rebecca war fassungslos. Vorhin hatte er wenigstens noch einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt. Aber jetzt, jetzt klang es so, als hätte er aufgegeben, als hatte er sich bereits mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, seiner Frau nie wieder in die Augen zu sehen, nie wieder ihre Stimme zu hören. Und so wie er aussah, kam es Rebecca so vor, als hätte ihr Vater auch sich selbst aufgegeben.

"Remus, sowas darfst du doch nicht sagen! Es gibt doch noch Hoffnung, oder nicht?" Fragend schaute Ginny Rebecca an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, ob es noch irgendeinen Sinn hatte, sich eine Zukunft auszumalen, in der Dora noch vorkam. Aber solange die Heiler noch nicht sagten, dass Tonks mit Sicherheit sterben würde, solange würde Rebecca sich weigern, die Hoffnung, die sie hatte, endgültig zu begraben. "Du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben."

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, Ginny?", seufzte Remus resigniert. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er über Tonks' Handrücken. "Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als es zu akzeptieren? Wie gesagt, wir können nichts tun und ehrlich gesagt, ich bin es Leid, mir dauernd Hoffnungen zu machen, wenn am Ende doch eh alles zerstört wird."

"Remus -", begann Harry jetzt mit rauer Stimme. Fassungslos schaute er auf seinen alten Lehrer.

"Es hat keinen Zweck, Harry.", erwiderte er. "Es hat keinen Zweck."

Rebecca schluckte. Hatte er vielleicht Recht? Stimmte es vielleicht doch? Vielleicht würde Tonks wirklich sterben, vielleicht waren wirklich alle optimistischen Gedanken umsonst, vielleicht sollte man sich wirklich damit anfreunden, dass Remus ein Witwer sein würde, dass ihre kleine Schwester ihre Mutter nie kennen lernen würde, nie wissen würde, wie sie war. Wie ihr Lachen klang, wie ihre Augen funkelten, wie es aussah, wenn ihre kleine Nase zu einer Schweineschnauze wurde. Ihre kleine Schwester würde die gleichen Probleme haben wie Rebecca auch, nur würde sie ihren Vater von Kleinauf kennen, würde nicht in dem Glauben aufwachsen, dass beide Elternteile tot waren. Außer Remus gab auf, endgültig. Und so wie es momentan aussah, war er drauf und dran, das auch zu tun. Und das durfte nicht passieren. Wenigstens seine zweite Tochter sollte von Anfang an ihren Dad haben. Wenigstens sie.

Rebecca ging zu Remus und legte ihm, wie schon vor einigen Stunden, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Sie lebt noch, Dad.", sagte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. Ihn zu überzeugen. Sich selbst zu überzeugen. "Sie lebt noch. Und solange sie das tut, habt ihr noch eine Chance. Solange sie noch nicht aufgegeben hat, solltest du das auch nicht tun." Er erwiderte nichts darauf. Hilflos zuckte Rebecca mit den Schultern und ging an Ginny, Harry und Ron zur Tür. "Bleibt bei ihm.", murmelte sie den dreien zu. "Ich muss an die frische Luft." Sie hielt es hier nicht mehr aus. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Wenn sie das stickige unfreundliche Zimmer nicht verließ, dann würde sie entweder anfangen zu heulen oder sich übergeben. Wahrscheinlich genau in dieser Reihenfolge. Sie war nicht gesund und Rebecca bezweifelte, dass ihre momentanes Verhalten besonders gesundheitsfördernd war.

Ginny nickte und warf Rebecca einen aufmunternden Blick zu, den Rebecca nicht so recht erwidern konnte. Sie war gerade dabei, ihre zweite Familie zu verlieren und das nur Monate, nachdem sie sie kennen gelernt hatte. Die einzige Familie, die ihr noch blieb. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie Remus nicht mehr hatte? Und Dora? Sie kannte die Frau ihres Vaters zwar erst seit ungefähr drei Monaten, aber sie war ihr trotzdem schon ans Herz gewachsen und sie konnte sich ihr Leben ohne die beiden nicht vorstellen.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Plötzlich hatte sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Und das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Bauch nahm zu. Vielleicht sollte sie nach Hause gehen, sich hinlegen, ausruhen. Aber was, wenn in dieser Zeit etwas passierte? Wenn Tonks starb und sie Remus dann nicht helfen konnte. Nicht, dass sie ihm wirklich helfen konnte, aber sie wollte doch wenigstens für ihn da sein. Er sollte wissen, dass sie in seiner Nähe war. Nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter hatte er ihr doch auch weitergeholfen. Und sie wollte das Gleiche für ihn tun. Auch wenn sie sich im Moment gelinde gesagt ziemlich scheiße fühlte. Aber wenn sie jetzt ging, gab sie dann nicht auch auf? Zeigte sie ihm dann nicht, dass sie auch keine Hoffnung mehr hatte und es das Beste war, wenn er schon mal die Beerdigung für die Mutter seines Kindes plante? Nein, sie musste durchhalten, sie musste hier bleiben.

"Schau mal, dass da ist ein Bild von einer ganz tollen Heilerin.", hörte sie plötzlich eine männliche Stimme, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. "Die hat früher mal gelebt und hier ganz vielen Leuten geholfen. Und das hat sie wirklich toll gemacht, sonst wäre sie nicht so toll gezeichnet worden. Und schau mal, sie winkt dir sogar zu. Ist das nicht super? Eigentlich müsstest du jetzt zurückwinken, sonst ist sie wahrscheinlich beleidigt."

"Ist schon in Ordnung, junger Mann. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass mir die Neugeborenen nicht zuwinken.", hörte Rebecca eine andere Stimme, eine Frauenstimme. "Und Ihre Tochter verpasst wirklich nichts. So toll war ich gar nicht." Ein Lächeln schwang in der Stimme mit und Rebecca fühlte sich jäh an ihre Großmutter erinnert. Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Rebecca schlug die Augen wieder auf und wischte sich schnell mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen weg. Sie musste stark sein.

Zehn Schritte von ihr entfern stand Sam vor einem Bild und hatte ein Baby im Arm.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er nach ihrem Gespräch sofort abreisen würde. Dass er immer noch hier war, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht nach allem, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Er musste doch verstehen, dass es für sie beide keine Hoffnung gab. Und dass er es ihnen beiden mit jeder Minute, die er in England blieb, nur noch schwerer machte. Warum erkannte er das nicht? Warum akzeptierte er das nicht? Sie hatte ihm doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, dass das zwischen ihnen nicht gut gehen würde und das war ihr voller Ernst gewesen. Sie würde ihre Meinung nicht ändern, egal, wie lange er noch hier herumhing. Und letzten Endes bestätigte das nur ihre Vermutung. Er liebte sie nicht wirklich. Sonst würde es ihm doch viel zu weh tun, sie zu sehen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Sam drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an. Wie konnte er das? Wie konnte ihm dieses Wissen nichts ausmachen? Wie konnte er sie so unbeschwert ansehen? "Das siehst du doch.", erwiderte er. "Ich zeige dem kleinen Niffler hier die Welt.", erklärte er, als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt wäre. Er lief natürlich täglich mit irgendwelchen Säuglingen durch irgendwelche Krankenhäuser, um ihnen irgendwelche Porträts von irgendwelchen toten Heilerinnen zu zeigen. Sam machte sonst nichts anderes in seinem Leben. Außerdem, was war das überhaupt für ein Kind? "Schließlich wäre es sehr schade, wenn deine kleine Schwester das alles hier verpasst."

"Was?!", rief Becky überrascht. "Das ist meine Schwester?" Der Gedanke, dass es die Tochter von Remus und Tonks war, die Sam da auf dem Arm hielt, war ihr noch gar nicht gekommen. Und dabei war es doch so naheliegend. Warum sollte er mit einem wildfremden Baby hier rumlaufen? Obwohl, warum sollte er hier überhaupt mit einem Baby herumlaufen? Er hatte mit dem Kind doch überhaupt nichts zu tun. "Warum hast du meine Schwester auf dem Arm?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Schwestern hatten ziemlich viel zu tun und die Kleine hier scheint ziemlich gerne zu schreien und da hab ich angeboten, sie etwas herumzutragen, das scheint sie nämlich ziemlich gerne zu haben.", erklärte er und lächelte dem Baby zu. Rebecca fragte sich, warum in aller Welt er so viel über Babys wusste, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass er vor ein paar Jahren sehr oft auf Babys in der Nachbarschaft aufgepasst hatte. Er hatte Geld gebraucht. Für den Verlobungsring von Victoria. Für was auch sonst? Für sie hatte er jede Hürde auf sich genommen. "Normalerweise sind die Babys um diese Zeit nach der Geburt schon bei ihrer Mutter, aber in diesem Fall..."

Rebecca schluckte erneut und nickte. Er hatte Recht. Nach all dem Wirbel, der um Tonks und ihr Koma gemacht wurde, hatten sie alle die zweite Person völlig vergessen, die an der Geburt beteiligt gewesen war und sie unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Für die Dora diese ganzen Strapazen überhaupt auf sich genommen hatte. Denn sie war nicht dumm, sie hatte gewusst, dass sie sich in Gefahr begab, dass immer etwas passieren konnte, aber das war es ihr wert gewesen.

"Willst du sie mal halten?", unterbrach Sam ihre Gedanken. Erschrocken schaute Rebecca auf das kleine neugeborene Baby. Sie sollte es halten? Sie? Wie denn? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal ein Kind auf dem Arm gehabt zu haben. Was, wenn sie es fallen ließ? "Du hattest bis jetzt noch nicht das Vergnügen." Sam wartete gar nicht auf ihre Antwort sondern reichte ihr das Kind einfach, bevor sie protestieren konnte.

Verkrampft hielt sie den Säugling, den ihre Unerfahrenheit allerdings nicht zu stören schien. Aus großen blauen Kulleraugen schaute das kleine Mädchen Rebecca an, der Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie war so ein wunderschönes Baby, so zierlich, mit einer kleinen Stupsnase und den wenigen Haaren auf dem Köpfchen, die, wenn sie sich nicht sehr täuschte, einen violetten Farbton angenommen hatten. Sie war also, genau wie ihre Mutter, ein Metamorphmagus. Dora wäre so stolz auf die Kleine ... Und sie hatte das Richtige gemacht. So ein kleines Geschöpf war jedes Risiko wert. Wenn Rebecca tatsächlich von Sam schwanger gewesen wäre, wahrscheinlich wäre sie das Risiko auch eingegangen. Selbst wenn es schwer gewesen wäre, selbst wenn sie sich noch nicht reif genug dafür gefühlt hätte. So ein Baby war jedes Risiko wert und wenn es Sams Augen gehabt hätte ...

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte, wie ihre Tränen sanft abgewischt wurden. Sie blickte auf und sah Sam, der nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand und mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über ihr Gesicht fuhr. Er war ihr so nah. So nah ... Und sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt, konnte nur noch in seine Augen schauen, seine warmen braunen liebevollen Augen ...

"Es wird alles gut, Becky.", flüsterte er.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie glaubte ihm sofort. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Es würde alles gut werden, die Geschichte würde sich nicht wiederholen. Das Baby in ihren Armen würde mit Vater _und_ Mutter aufwachsen. Rebecca nickte. "Ich weiß", erwiderte sie und verlor sich in seinem Blick. "Danke, dass du noch da bist.", fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu. Er hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben. Hoffnung, die sie dringend gebraucht hatte.

Sam lächelte und Rebecca bemerkte überrascht, wie der Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, kleiner wurde. "Das war doch immer unser Deal, Becky. Wenn wir uns brauchen, sind wir für einander da. Egal um was es geht. Du warst für mich da, jetzt bin ich für dich da." Rebecca schluckte, entschlossen, nicht noch mehr zu weinen. Sie wusste, dass er auf seine Trennung von Victoria anspielte, an die sie ihn erst vor wenigen Stunden erinnert hatte. Und er wollte das nur noch wieder gut machen, besonders, da er jetzt wusste, wie schwer ihr es damals gefallen war, für ihn da zu sein. Das musste der einzige Grund sein.

"Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein.", sprach Sam die Worte aus, die sie oft verwendet hatte, um ihn aufzumuntern. Er hasste diesen Spruch, weshalb sie mit der Zeit für ihn darauf verzichtet hatte. Letzten Endes war es doch egal, weshalb er noch blieb, wichtig war nur, dass er es tat und dass er ihr damit half, auch wenn sie das überhaupt nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein.", stimmte sie ihm zu und lächelte ihn schwach an. Sie fragte sich, wie lange dieses Unwetter noch anhalten würde und wie viel Verwüstung es zurücklassen würde, wenn es endlich vorüber war.

Tröstend legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern. Und war ihr noch näher. Sie konnte seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren, seinen Atem auf ihrem nassen Gesicht ... Seine Lippen kamen ihren immer näher ...

"Er tut mir Leid."

Sam und Rebecca fuhren auseinander und schauten auf Doras Zimmertür, die Ron und Ginny hinter sich schlossen. Rebecca trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Das war doch jetzt nicht wirklich passiert ... Sam hatte sie doch nicht wirklich küssen wollen, er hatte das doch nicht wirklich tun wollen ... er wollte doch nicht wirklich sie, er wollte doch nicht ... oder wollte er sie doch? Wirklich? Aber ... aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht möglich ... oder?

"So hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Selbst nach Sirius' Tod ... er war so stark, aber vielleicht war das auch nur wegen Harry. Oder weil Dumbledore ihn auf diese Mission geschickt hat."

"Ja, das hat ihn bestimmt abgelenkt.", stimmte Ron seiner Schwester zu und schaute traurig auf die geschlossene Tür. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihm helfen.", seufzte er.

Das Baby nieste. Rebecca schaute besorgt zu der Kleinen. Ron und Ginny drehten sich überrascht um, sie hatten Sam und Rebecca gar nicht bemerkt. Rons Blick fiel auf das Kind. "Ist sie das?", wollte er wissen und zeigte auf das Bündel in Rebeccas Armen. "Ist das die Tochter von Remus und Tonks?"

Rebecca nickte und reichte sie Ron. So ein Kind war sehr viel schwerer als es auf den ersten Blick aussah und ihre Arme waren langsam müde geworden. Außerdem fühlte sie sich sehr wackelig auf den Beinen, aber ob das von Sams Nähe kam oder von diesem Virus wusste sie nicht. Ron lächelte die Kleine an und Ginny schaute ihm über die Schulter. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Das Positive konnte das Negative in dieser Situation nicht aufwiegen. Das würde es nie können.

"Sie ist wirklich toll.", stellte Ron dennoch fest.

"Schlag doch Hermine vor, auch so eins zu bekommen.", grinste Ginny und strich ihr über die Wange.

Ron drehte den Kopf und schaute sie entsetzt an. "Sag mal, spinnst du? Hermine würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihr sowas jetzt vorschlagen würde! Ihre Karriere geht im Moment vor." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, dass mehr als nur Hermines Karriere gegen ein Baby sprach. Rebecca konnte ihn verstehen. Sie waren noch jung und hatten in ihrem Leben schon so früh so viel Verantwortung tragen müssen, dass sie noch eine Weile entlastet sein wollten von der Verantwortung, die ein Kind mit sich brachte. "Aber was ist mit dir und Harry? Ihr solltet zuerst allerdings heiraten, Sex hat man schließlich erst nach der Hochzeit.", fügte er überzeugt hinzu.

Rebecca hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht loszuprusten. Ron war doch sicher nicht so naiv und glaubte, dass Harry und Ginny, die schon lange zusammenwohnten und sich auch ein Schlafzimmer teilten, noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten, oder doch? Als ob er und Hermine noch nie Sex gehabt hätten. Aber Ginny hatte oft genug betont, dass ihre älteren Brüder es alle vorzogen, das Sexleben ihrer kleinen Schwester zu ignorieren und sich einzureden, dass ihre und Harrys Intimitäten sich auf Händchen halten beschränkten. Rebecca war sich sicher, dass die Weasleybrüder von allen Drachen fallen würden, wenn Ginny irgendwann ein Baby bekam, selbst wenn sie mit Harry verheiratet sein würde, wenn sie schwanger wurde.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich, Ron. Ich werde dann auch mal Hermine von deiner Einstellung unterrichten, nicht, dass sie noch etwas mit dir versucht, was gegen deinen Willen passiert..."

Jetzt musste Rebecca wirklich losprusten. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass auch Sam grinsen musste, obwohl er ihre neuen Freunde nicht kannte.

Rons Augen waren so groß wie Klatscher, als er mit offenem Mund unentwegt den Kopf schüttelte. "Ginny, wenn du das tust, dann ... dann werde ich ..."

"Mich anstottern?", fragte Ginny grinsend und nahm ihrem Bruder das Kind ab. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun würde. Aber Harry und ich planen im Moment genauso wenig wie Hermine und du, ein Kind zu bekommen, also ganz ruhig." Die junge Frau wiegte das Baby in ihren Armen und Rebecca konnte sehen, wie das bisschen Haare, was es auf dem Kopf hatte, den gleichen Farbton annahm, den Ginnys Haarschopf hatte, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.

Ron nickte, halbwegs beruhigt. Sein Blick wanderte von seiner kleinen Schwester zu Rebecca und Sam. "Wer sind Sie denn?", fragte er, als er Sam bemerkte, der ihm völlig unbekannt war. Er kannte nur Rebecca und mochte sie gerne. Rebecca konnte sich nicht erinnern, Sam vor Ron jemals erwähnt zu haben, also war es nur allzu verständlich, dass Ron überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wer da vor ihm stand.

"Das ist Sam", beeilte sie sich, ihn vorzustellen. "Sam Cunning. Er war ... ist mein ... mein bester Freund." Warum fielen ihr diese Worte so schwer? Sie hatte Sam unzählige Male so vorgestellt und nur, weil sie sich einmal hatten hinreißen lassen, hatte das ihre Beziehung nicht verändert. Zumindest nicht ganz. Er war immer noch ihr bester Freund, schließlich war er immer noch hier und wollte für sie da sein und es war eigentlich überhaupt nicht seine Art, nur hierzubleiben, weil er das Gefühl hatte, etwas Gutmachen zu müssen. Er war hier, weil er für sie da sein wollte und das zeigte doch, dass ihre Freundschaft noch nicht verloren war. Dass sie trotz Sex überleben konnte. Er würde seine eingeredeten Gefühle schon noch überwinden und sie konnten wieder Freunde sein, wie vor drei Monaten, so als ob nichts passiert wäre ... Aber wollte sie das überhaupt noch? Wollte sie das wirklich?

"Freut mich", sagte Ron und schüttelte Sams Hand. "Ich bin Ron, der Bruder von Ginny."

"Freut mich auch", erwiderte Sam. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und das Lächeln wich von seinem Gesicht. "Schade, dass wir uns bei so einem traurigen Anlass kennen lernen.", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf Tonks' Zimmertür.

Ron seufzte und nickte. "Ja. Ich hätte gedacht, dass alles gut gehen würde. Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass sowas passiert. Und die Heiler waren sich doch so sicher, dass alles gut gehen wird. Wer rechnet schon mit sowas?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte.

"Sie schafft es.", sagte Ginny überzeugt. "Schon allein wegen Remus wird sie es schaffen." In Doras Zimmer hatte sie noch ganz anders geklungen, aber das Kind in ihren Armen schien ihr Hoffnung zu geben. Wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen.

"Wir können sowieso nichts tun.", wandte Rebecca ein. Remus brauchte sie nicht und Dora konnten sie auch nicht helfen. "Wir können nur warten." Das hatte sie jetzt akzeptiert. Remus brauchte nur seine Frau, niemanden sonst, kein anderer konnte ihm helfen. Egal, wie sehr sie alle das auch wollten. Zum Teil wahrscheinlich auch, damit sie sich nicht ganz so hilflos fühlten, damit sie wenigstens irgendetwas tun konnten.

"Okay, wenn dass so ist ...", begann Sam und legte ihr wieder den Arm um die Schultern. Rebecca schluckte und spürte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Dann gehst du jetzt nach Hause und legst dich hin, Becky.", sagte er bestimmend. Rebecca öffnete protestierend den Mund, aber er schüttelte nur streng den Kopf. "Du bist nicht in Ordnung. Dir geht es nicht gut. Niemandem ist damit geholfen, wenn es dir schlecht geht oder du umkippst."

"Aber Remus -" Sie wollte ihn nicht im Stich lassen, sie wollte da sein, sollte er sie wider Erwarten doch brauchen.

"Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir nichts tun können.", widersprach Sam und grinste sie triumphierend an. Langsam schob er sie mit sanfter Gewalt zur Treppe. Rebecca seufzte. Er hatte Recht. Sie fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut und die Heilerin hatte gesagt, sie solle sich hinlegen. Und leider konnte sie wirklich niemandem helfen. Und wenn hier irgendetwas passieren sollte, dann konnte man sie benachrichtigen und sie konnte innerhalb von Sekunden wieder hier sein. Aber so leicht wollte sie sich trotzdem nicht geschlagen geben, den Triumph gönnte sie ihm nicht.

Sie wandte sich aus seinem Arm heraus und ging zu Tonks' Zimmertür. "Du hast gewonnen.", sagte sie zu ihm und hob abwehrend die Hände, als er ihr folgen und sie wieder zur Treppe ziehen wollte. "Aber ich muss mich noch von Remus verabschieden. Ich kann nicht einfach so gehen." Sie wollte ihn zumindest wissen lassen, dass sie für ihn da war.

Sam nickte. "Das verstehe ich." Er beobachtete, wie sie an die Tür klopfte und im Raum verschwand. Seufzend sah er ihr nach.

/-/

"So, bitte sehr." Sam reichte Rebecca ein Glas Wasser, das sie dankbar entgegen nahm. Schwach lächelte sie ihn an. Sam schluckte. Es war schwerer als er gedacht hatte, sie zu sehen. Ihr ging es schlecht und er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie war traurig und er konnte sie nicht trösten. Und ganz besonders wollte er sie berühren, sie küssen, sie wirklich im Arm halten, aber das durfte er schon gar nicht. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie schwer das war. Und er empfand große Bewunderung für Becky, dass sie es so lange geschafft hatte, ihre damaligen Gefühle zurückzuhalten. Er hatte nichts gemerkt. Überhaupt nichts. Und dabei hatte er immer gedacht, seine beste Freundin würde vor ihm nichts verbergen können. Er hatte gedacht, er kannte sie in- und auswendig. Und dann erfuhr er, dass sie in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Er wünschte, er hätte es gewusst. Nicht, weil er ihre Gefühle damals hätte erwidern können, das wusste er, da hatte sie Recht. Seine Gefühle für Victoria waren so stark gewesen, dass keine anderen Platz gehabt hätten. Aber er hätte von ihren Gefühlen gewusst, hätte ihr nicht so viel von Victoria erzählt. Ihm wäre nicht im Traum eingefallen, sie zu bitten, mit ihm den Verlobungsring auszusuchen, um sie nicht noch weiter zu verletzen. Wenn er jetzt an diese Zeit zurück dachte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht, wenn er sich erinnerte, wie oft er ihr mit einer unbedachten Bemerkung hatte wehtun müssen.

Aber hatte sie ihn wirklich so überwunden, wie sie behauptete? Liebte sie ihn wirklich nur noch wie ihren besten Freund und nicht mehr wie den Mann, mit dem sie zusammen sein wollte? Denn sie hatte ihn einmal wie diesen Mann geliebt. Und wenn sie es schon so lange nicht mehr tat, warum hatte sie dann mit ihm geschlafen? Um zu wissen, wie es war? Aber so war Becky nicht. Sie hatte mit ihm schlafen wollen, sonst hätte sie es nicht getan. Aber warum? Wenn sie ihn doch nicht mehr liebte?

Und vorhin? Sie war nicht zurückgewichen. Sie hätte ihn gewähren lassen, sie hätte sich von ihm küssen lassen. Das machte man doch nicht, wenn man keine Gefühle mehr für den anderen hatte. Aber wieso sagte sie ihm dann nicht, dass sie ihn noch liebte? Sie hatte Angst, das konnte er sehen, aber die hatte er auch. Und trotzdem war er bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Aber warum zögerte sie so? Nur wegen dieser blöden Geschichte mit Victoria? Wie konnte sie denn nur etwas ernst nehmen, was er vor fünf Jahren leichtsinniger Weise von sich gegeben hatte? Er war jung und verletzt gewesen und seine Träume von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Victoria waren mit einem Schlag zerstört worden. Aber sie konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er sich nie wieder verlieben würde, wenn ihm eines Tages die Richtige begegnete. Und Rebecca war die Richtige, das wusste Sam. Er wusste, dass er mit ihr glücklich werden würde, dass sie sich einmal ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen konnten. Er konnte sie sich ohne Probleme als die Mutter seiner Kinder vorstellen, eine wundervolle Mutter. Und er war sich sicher, dass er liebend gerne jeden Morgen neben ihr aufwachen würde.

Wenn sie das nicht wollte, dann würde er das verstehen, dann würde er das auch akzeptieren. Denn er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren. Aber sie weigerte sich, ihm zu glauben. Sie weigerte sich, die Möglichkeit, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Sam würde erst dann aufgeben, wenn sie seine Gefühle nicht mehr abstritt, wenn sie sie akzeptierte. Wenn sie ihn dann nicht wollte, in Ordnung, dann konnten sie wenigstens versuchen, ihre Freundschaft zu retten, wenn sie das wollte. Denn sie überhaupt nicht mehr in seinem Leben zu haben kam Sam viel schlimmer vor als zu beobachten, wie sie sich irgendwann ein Leben mit einem anderen Mann aufbauen würde. Wenigstens war sie dann glücklich. Und er hatte sie nicht ganz verloren. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben, solange sie seine Liebe noch anzweifelte.

Und er würde für sie da sein. Weil er trotz allem noch ihr Freund war und er sie jetzt auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen durfte. Er war zwar genauso hilflos wie alle anderen, aber er war längst nicht so emotional involviert in die ganze Sache wie Becky, Remus oder Harry und Ginny. Er konnte an Dinge denken, die den anderen jetzt im Traum nicht einfallen würden durch die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz und die Todesangst, die sie alle um Remus' Frau hatten. Wie zum Beispiel Beckys kleine Schwester. Das Baby brauchte auch von irgendjemandem Aufmerksamkeit, damit es nicht am Ende noch das Gefühl bekam, ganz alleine auf der Welt zu sein. Und auch Becky selbst. Sie hatte keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Sie wollte so sehr für Remus da sein, dass ihr ihre eigene Gesundheit überhaupt nicht mehr wichtig war und sie sich viel zu sehr verausgabte. Sie sah so fertig, so erschöpft aus, wie sie jetzt in ihrem Bett lag. Es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie im Krankenhaus zusammengeklappt wäre.

"Danke.", sagte Becky schließlich und gab ihm das halbvolle Glas zurück. Die Augen fielen ihr beinahe zu. Sie war so wunderschön.

"Keine Ursache", erwiderte Sam lächelnd und stellte den Trinkbehälter auf Rebeccas Nachttisch, neben ein Bild ihrer Großmutter, die lächelnd winkte, ein Bild von Rebeccas Mutter Sarah und einem sehr viel jünger aussehenden Remus, der eng umschlungen mit ihr tanzte, und ein Bild, das Rebecca und Sam an ihrem ersten Tag in ihrer neuen High School zeigte. Sie waren beide so jung gewesen, so unbeschwert, ohne gebrochenes Herz und irgendwelche Streitereien. Damals waren sie wirklich die besten Freunde gewesen. Dieses Bild stand für ihre Freundschaft und es zeigte ganz offensichtlich, dass zumindest ihre Freundschaft Becky noch etwas wert war. Wenigstens das war zu retten. "Ist doch selbstverständlich."

"Nein." Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist alles andere als selbstverständlich, dass du noch da bist. Nach allem, was heute zwischen uns passiert ist ... Nicht viele wären immer noch da, Sam." Sie nahm seine Hand. Ja, ihre Freundschaft war ihr noch wichtig. Es war richtig, dass er noch hier war, es war richtig, dass er nicht aufgab. Aber er durfte sie nicht mehr bedrängen. Und das hatte er ursprünglich ja auch gar nicht vorgehabt. Er hatte ihr Zeit lassen wollen, bis sie sich über ihre Gefühle im Klaren war, aber als es dann die Komplikationen mit Remus' Frau gegeben hatte ...

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Becky, bitte. Das hatten wir doch schon. Du brauchst mich und ich bin für dich da." Egal, was sonst zwischen ihnen passiert war, er war für sie da. Das war immer so gewesen. Sie hatten sich noch so streiten können, wenn es einem von ihnen schlecht gegangen war, war der Streit vergessen und sie hatten sich geholfen. So war es immer zwischen ihnen gelaufen und selbst wenn er sich jetzt in sie verliebt hatte und sie diese Liebe nicht erwidern sollte, dann sollte sich das nicht ändern.

"Trotzdem", beharrte sie. "Du hättest allen Grund, einfach zurück nach Amerika zu gehen, nach all den Dingen, die ich heute zu dir gesagt habe."

Sam seufzte und strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin für dich da. Außerdem hatte ich heute auch nicht gerade das perfekte Timing, als ich dir, direkt nachdem du erfahren hast, dass du nicht schwanger bist, meine Liebe gestanden habe." Es war alles so ungünstig gelaufen, aber es war auch noch nicht alles verloren.

Sie nickte. "Da hättest du dir wirklich einen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können.", stimmte sie ihm zu und lächelte schwach. Sie gähnte und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Sam strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut, Becky." Er lächelte. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich wirklich."

/-/

~Flashback Anfang~

_"Was ist denn los?", fragte Sarah verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Gerade hatte sie so einen schönen Traum gehabt und dann hatte sie ein plötzliches Schaukeln geweckt. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf festem Boden befand._

_"Ganz ruhig", hörte sie Remus' Stimme. Verwundert drehte sie den Kopf und bemerkte, dass sie sich in seinen Armen befand. "Du bist nur auf der Couch eingeschlafen.", erklärte er ihr beruhigend. "Ich dachte, das Bett wäre vielleicht ein bequemerer Schlafplatz für dich."_

_"Ich war mit dem Sofa ganz zufrieden, danke.", murmelte Sarah und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an seine Schulter. Der Tag war unglaublich anstrengend gewesen und alles, was sie wollte, war schlafen, egal wo und wie._

_"Aber für mich alleine ist dein Bett doch viel zu groß.", widersprach Remus. Er öffnete mit dem Ellbogen die Schlafzimmertür und trat sie mit dem Fuß auf. Sanft legte er seine Freundin auf dem großen Bett ab, wo sie sich innerhalb von Sekunden zusammen rollte. Remus lächelte und zog seinen Zauberstab, um Sarah ihre Jeans und ihr T-Shirt magisch aus- und ihr ihren kurzen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Nachdem das erledigt war und auch er sich umgezogen hatte, legte er sich neben seine Freundin, die sich im Halbschlaf zu ihm drehte und einen Arm um ihn schlang. Er seufzte. Sie war wundervoll. Das Beste und Schönste und Fantastischste in seinem Leben und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sie überhaupt verdient hatte._

_"Ich bin froh, dass Lily das Baby heute endlich bekommen hat.", murmelte Sarah schließlich. Remus blickte sie verwundert an, er hatte gedacht, sie wäre schon längst wieder im Land der Träume verschwunden._

_"Ich auch.", stimmte er zu und streichelte ihren nackten Oberarm. "Lange hätte James wirklich nicht mehr durchgehalten." Das Baby von Lily und James hatte sich ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen und Lily hatte fast zwei Tage in den Wehen gelegen. Alle waren mit den Nerven am Ende gewesen, aber niemand wollte das Krankenhaus verlassen, aus Angst, dass Lily genau dann das Baby bekommen würde. James war ein komplettes Nervenbündel gewesen und Sirius am Ende nicht viel besser. Nur Peter hatte sich von dieser ganzen Nervosität nicht wirklich anstecken lassen._

_"Schwer zu glauben, dass Lily und James jetzt wirklich ein Baby haben.", fuhr Sarah fort und rutschte näher zu Remus, sodass sie letztendlich praktisch auf ihm lag. "Ich seh immer noch vor mir, wie sie sich im Raum der Wünsche an die Gurgel hatten gehen wollen. Das war das Blödeste, zu dem Lily mich je überredet hatte."_

_"Ich kann auch nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich Eltern sind.", nickte Remus. "Das ist so etwas... erwachsenes. Mir kommt es manchmal so vor, als wären wir noch siebzehn oder achtzehn und unsere größte Sorge ist der Aufsatz für McGonagall, der in zwei Tagen fällig ist. Und wenn man sich Sirius so ansieht, hat sich auch gar nichts verändert. Er ist nicht anders als mit siebzehn."_

_"Das Leben war damals noch so viel einfacher. Voldemort hatte längst nicht so viel Macht und ... wenn diese Prophezeihung wirklich stimmen sollte, Remus, und am Ende Harry ..." Sie brach ab. Der Gedanke war schrecklich. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass alles einfach nur vorbei war, dass es endlich wieder Frieden geben würde ... "Ich frag mich, wie unser Baby aussehen wird.", wechselte sie das Thema. Sie wollte über etwas Erfreulicheres nachdenken. Den Krieg hatte sie schließlich ständig vor Augen._

_Remus schaute sie mitleidig an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Sarah, du weißt doch..."_

_Sie legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Natürlich weiß ich, Remus. Aber niemand kann mir verbieten, davon zu träumen." Bevor er sie an diesem Abend aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, hatte sie tatsächlich davon geträumt. Sie hatte ihm ein kleines Baby mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen in den Arm gelegt. Er hatte es mit Tränen in den Augen und einem glücklichen Lächeln betrachtet ... "Und diese Gesetze werden nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit bestehen. Irgendwann werden wir heiraten dürfen und irgendwann werden wir auch ein wunderschönes Baby haben, davon bin ich fest überzeugt, Remus.", sagte sie, beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Du darfst nicht immer alles so schwarz sehen. Der heutige Tag hat uns allen gezeigt, dass es noch Dinge gibt, für die es sich zu leben lohnt. Du darfst nicht aufgeben, Remus. Versprich mir das. Egal was passiert, egal, was noch kommen mag, du darfst nicht aufgeben. Kämpf weiter. Halte durch. Es wird immer etwas im Leben geben, für das es sich lohnt, weiter zu machen."_

_Er nickte zögerlich. "In Ordnung, Sarah. Ich verspreche dir, nicht aufzugeben." Überzeugend klang er allerdings nicht_

_"Egal, was passiert.", sagte sie streng._

_"Egal, was passiert.", stimmte er zu. "Und so lange ich dich habe, werde ich sowieso nicht im Traum daran denken, aufzugeben." Er legte die Arme um ihren schmalen Körper und sog ihren Duft ein. "Aber dann versprich du mir das Gleiche, Sarah.", fügte er hinzu. "Gleiches Recht für alle."_

_"Ich habe noch nie aufgegeben, Remus.", behauptete sie lächelnd. "Sonst lägen wir hier nicht zusammen. Aber schön, ich verspreche dir, dass ich, egal was passiert, niemals aufgeben werde. Zufrieden?"_

_Er nickte. "Ja, zufrieden." Er küsste sie lange. "Mehr als zufrieden."_

~Flashback Ende~

/-/

Lustlos schaltete Sam von einem Kanal zum nächsten. Es lief absolut nichts sehenswertes, weder im Muggel- noch im Zaubererfernsehen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen und nach einem Zimmer fragen. In der ganzen Aufregung war er dazu noch nicht gekommen, sich um eine Unterkunft zu kümmern. Sein Gepäck steckte immer noch kleingezaubert in seiner Jackentasche. Aber er wollte Becky nicht alleine lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie aufwachte und dann niemand da war. Und was wäre, wenn irgendetwas im Krankenhaus passierte, jemand anrief, oder über das Flohnetzwerk Bescheid sagen wollte und dann niemand hier war, der die Nachricht entgegen nehmen konnte? Nein, er würde hier bleiben, bis Becky wieder wach war. Oder bis Harry und Ginny zurück waren.

So blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als mit dem schlechten Fernsehprogramm Vorlieb zu nehmen. Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass etwas in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Ton seines Handys abgeschaltet hatte. Er zog es heraus und sah, dass seine Mutter ihn anrief. Er hatte völlig vergessen, sich bei ihr zu melden, als er heute morgen in London gelandet war. Er hatte so schnell wie möglich zu Becky fahren wollen, aus Angst, dass ihn der Mut verließ.

"Hey, Mom."

"Samuel Benjamin Cunning, was denkst du dir eigentlich!", hörte er die wütende Stimme seiner Mutter. "Du hast mir versprochen dich zu melden, wenn du in London bist und was passiert? Ich höre kein Sterbenswörtchen von dir, junger Mann! Ich hab schon nach Rauchzeichen Ausschau gehalten! Haben dein Vater und ich dich so erzogen?! Ist das der Dank?"

Sam verdrehte die Augen und hielt das Handy von seinem Ohr weg. Bei der Lautstärke, die seine Mutter an den Tag legte, riskierte er einen sehr schweren Hörschaden. Er ließ sie noch eine Minute so weiterschimpfen. Er kannte seine Mom, sie musste immer erst Dampf ablassen, bevor man vernünftig mit ihr reden konnte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, ich hab's vergessen.", sagte er beschwichtigend und hielt das Handy gleich wieder von sich weg.

"Vergessen! Vergessen! Wie kann man so etwas wichtiges vergessen! Du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn du dich nicht meldest, besonders nach so einem langen Flug. Und du weißt, dass ich wissen will, was Becky gesagt hat. Liebt sie dich auch?"

Jetzt bereute Sam es, mit seiner Mutter über sein Vorhaben gesprochen zu haben. Aber er hatte sonst niemanden, mit dem er wirklich sprechen könnte. Die Person, mit der er immer über alles gesprochen hatte, war Rebecca, und mit der hatte es ja schwer darüber sprechen können. So blieb nur seine Mutter und sie hatte ihm den letzten Anstoß verpasst, mit Becky zu reden. Sie war auch der Meinung, dass sie ihn glücklich machen konnte, und dass auch er sie glücklich machen konnte und sie hatte auch gemeint, dass er schon viel zu lange alleine war. Nur ob Becky ihn liebte, da war sie sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen. Becky war seiner Mutter gegenüber im Bezug auf ihre Gefühle immer verschlossen gewesen, obwohl seine Mom für sie so etwas wie eine Ersatzmutter gewesen war.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, Mom.", seufzte Sam und schaltete den Ton des Fernsehers ab.

"Wie, du weißt es noch nicht?", fragte seine Mom verständnislos. "Hast du denn noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen? Was hast du denn den ganzen Tag gemacht?"

"Ich hab schon mit Becky gesprochen, das war das Erste, was ich getan hab, was denkst du denn von mir?!", sagte Sam entrüstet. Beim Merlin, seine Mutter traute ihm auch gar nichts zu, wie es aussah. "Aber ich hab sie ziemlich überrumpelt." Von der vermeintlichen Schwangerschaft sagte er besser nichts, denn dass er mit Becky geschlafen hatte, hatte er seiner Mutter wohlweißlich verschwiegen. "Und dann haben sich die Ereignisse ziemlich überschlagen. Bei der Frau von Beckys Vater musste ein Kaiserschnitt gemacht werden und dann gab es Komplikationen und jetzt liegt sie im Koma und alle hier sind ziemlich durch den Wind. Außerdem hat Becky sich irgendeinen Virus eingefangen und ihr geht es sowieso nicht besonders toll."

"Na das klingt ja gar nicht gut.", seufzte Sally betroffen. "Der arme Remus hat doch schon so viel durchmachen müssen. Wenn du ihn siehst, dann grüß ihn doch bitte von mir, ja? Und sag ihm, dass alles gut wird. Das sagt mir mein inneres Auge."

Sam musste unwillkürlich lachen. "Seit wann hast du denn ein inneres Auge, Mom? Ich dachte, du glaubst nicht an den ganzen Quatsch und hälst das alles für Schwachsinn."

"Das tu ich auch, Sam, aber vielleicht hilft es Remus ja. Obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern kann, ob er jemals an solche Sachen geglaubt hat. Eigentlich kommt er mir dafür viel zu vernünftig vor. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände ... Sag's ihm einfach, Sam, ja? Und grüß Becky auch von mir."

"Becky, ja ..." Sam schaute auf ihre Zimmertür. Warum musste alles nur so kompliziert und schwierig sein? Warum hatte er sich nicht schon mit sechzehn in sie verlieben können, vor Victoria? Dann wären sie jetzt schon glücklich, vielleicht sogar verheiraten und er müsste nicht darum kämpfen, dass sie seine Gefühle überhaupt ernst nahm.

"Was hat sie denn gesagt, Sam? Erwidert sie deine Gefühle nicht? Oder will sie sich erst über ihre eigenen klar werden?", bohrte seine Mutter nach.

"Sie glaubt mir nicht, Mom. Sie glaubt mir nicht. Weil ich ihr vor fünf Jahren anscheinend gesagt hab, dass ich mich nach Victoria nicht wieder verlieben kann. Kannst du das glauben, Mom? Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr wirklich an diesen Moment erinnern und sie zweifelt deshalb an meinen Gefühlen! Und ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich tun kann, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie ist überzeugt davon, dass ich sie nie werde lieben können, aber ich werde doch wohl besser als sie wissen, ob ich sie liebe oder nicht! Ich hab ja noch Glück, dass ihr wenigstens unsere Freundschaft noch etwas zu bedeuten scheint." Frustriert fuhr Sam sich durch die Haare. Er wollte ihr Zeit lassen, er wusste, dass sie Zeit brauchte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, ob diese Zeit ihm irgendetwas nützen und sie ihre Meinung ändern würde. Und trotzdem fühlte Sam sich wie ein Grindeloh auf dem Trockenen, denn er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er sonst noch tun konnte.

"Ganz ruhig, mein Sohn, ganz ruhig." Sam konnte direkt hören, wie Sally über seinen Wutausbruch lächelte. Er war eben doch ihr Sohn. "Ich kann Becky verstehen. Ihr bester Freund kommt doch nicht jeden Tag mal so aus Amerika rüber um ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Lass ihr Zeit, das alles zu verarbeiten, steh ihr bei, wenn sie dich in dieser schwierigen Situation mit ihrer Stiefmutter braucht und dräng sie nicht. Wenn die richtige Zeit gekommen ist, dann wird sie schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

"Und wenn sie zu dem Schluss kommt, dass sie mich nicht liebt und nicht mit mir zusammen sein möchte, was dann, Mom?", fragte er besorgt. Auch wenn er ihr gesagt hatte, dass es ihm egal war, ob sie seine Gefühle erwiderte oder nicht, weil er sie um keinen Preis verlieren wollte, hatte er trotzdem höllische Angst davor, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht wollte, dass sie ihn auch so verletzte wie Victoria es getan hatte, dass er sie doch verlieren würde, dass er sie nie wieder würde küssen können, sie nie wieder so im Arm halten können würde wie in der Nacht vor drei Monaten, nie wieder neben ihr einschlafen konnte. Das wollte er nicht. Aber obwohl er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass die Chance noch bestand, obwohl er dachte, dass sie sich nicht gegen einen Kuss von ihm gewehrt hätte, musste er doch realistisch sein. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatte ihm allerdings gesagt, dass sie ihn überwunden hatte, dass er gehen sollte, dass sie daran zweifelte, dass eine Beziehung zwischen gut gehen würde. Hatte es dann überhaupt einen Sinn, an diesen Hoffnungen festzuhalten? Wäre es nicht einfacher, sich jetzt schon damit abzufinden, dass er das Gefühl, einmal neben Becky aufzuwachen, nie kennen lernen würde? Dann konnte er sich schon langsam mit dem Schmerz anfreunden und es würde ihn nicht mit voller Wucht treffen. Er würde in London bleiben, solange sie ihn brauchte, das hatte er ihr versprochen und er wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er nicht für sie da sein würde. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sie nach dem Tod seiner Großmutter so alleine gelassen hatte, aber weder er noch sie wären nach dieser Nacht wirklich zu einer normalen Unterhaltung fähig gewesen.

Aber er würde sich damit abfinden müssen, dass er immer nur ihr bester Freund bleiben und niemals mehr sein würde für sie. Diese Chance hatte er verspielt. Vor fünf Jahren schon. Als er noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er diese Chance je würde haben wollen. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Es war einfach zu spät.

"Becky wäre ziemlich dumm, wenn sie so jemanden wie dich nicht wollen würde, Sam. Glaub mir, du bist ein toller Mann und so ziemlich jede Frau könnte sich glücklich schätzen, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und das sage ich nicht nur, weil ich deine Mutter bin. Ich war mit einigen Jungs zusammen, als ich noch in der Schule war und ich hätte mir jemanden wie dich gewünscht, glaub mir. Becky wird das auch noch erkennen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass sie es schon längst erkannt hatte. Und jetzt wollte sie es nicht mehr haben. Wie hatte _er _nur so dumm sein können, wie hatte er sich nur in Victoria verlieben können und nicht in Becky? Es hätte ihm viel Kummer erspart. Aber es war zu spät. Viel zu spät.

"Außerdem müsst ihr irgendwann heiraten, Sam. Das habe ich Sarah schon vor Beckys Geburt prophezeit und ich gönne ihr die Genugtuung nicht, die sie sicher haben wird, wenn ich tot bin und sie im Himmel über mich lachen kann, weil ich Unrecht hatte!"

Sam musste grinsen. Seine Mutter schaffte es wirklich immer wieder, ihn zumindest ein bisschen aufzuheitern. Aber langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er seiner Mutter Sarahs Genugtuung wohl nicht würde ersparen können.

Es war zu spät.

**TBC...**


	25. Entschlossenheit

**Entschlossenheit**

"Sam?"

Sam schreckte hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Die Möbel kamen ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte momentan unmöglich sagen, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Aber das wurde mehr als unwichtig, als er Rebeccas Gesicht sah, das nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war und ihn erstaunt anblickte. Er musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, damit er sich nicht vorbeugte und sie endlich küsste. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht besonders hilfreich wäre, wenn er versuchen wollte, zumindest ihre Freundschaft zu retten.

"Was machst du hier?"

Sam blinzelte und versuchte krampfhaft, sich nicht vorzustellen, was passieren würde, wenn er sie doch küssen würde. _Es ist zu spät, du Idiot. Du hast es versaut!_

"Ich ... ähm ... ich hab hier auf Harry und Ginny gewartet, weil ich dich ungern alleine lassen wollte in deinem Zustand und dann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen ..." Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er mit seiner Mutter telefoniert und dann fern gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sofort in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen wollen, wenn Beckys Mitbewohner wieder da waren, aber er musste vorher eingenickt sein.

Er spürte, wie verspannt sein Nacken war und richtete sich auf, bevor er Rebecca prüfend anschaute. "Wie geht's dir?" Gestern Abend hatte sie nicht besonders gut ausgesehen, was ja überhaupt erst dazu geführt hatte, dass er hier geblieben war. Aber Rebecca sah schon wieder viel besser aus. Ihr Gesicht hatte wieder eine halbwegs gesunde Farbe bekommen und in ihren Augen war wieder ein Leuchten. Zwar nicht so stark wie sonst, aber sie sah schon etwas optimistischer aus. Sie war wunderschön und Sam war mittlerweile wieder kurz davor, sie doch zu küssen, wenn auch nur, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie es war. Es würde sowieso das letzte Mal sein. Aber dann wäre ihre Freundschaft für immer vorbei. Danach würde er sie bestimmt nicht mehr davon überzeugen können, dass es ihm nicht wichtig war, wenn sie seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Was auch nicht stimmte. Aber es hatte sich nichts geändert. Er brauchte sie in seinem Leben und wenn er sie nur als beste Freundin haben konnte, dann war das eben so. Er würde über sie hinweg kommen. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle für ihn doch auch überwunden. Aber sie glaubte ja gar nicht, dass er diese Gefühle für sie überhaupt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es doch eine gute Idee, sie zu küssen. Vielleicht würde sie ihm dann endlich glauben. Vielleicht gab sie ihm dann ja doch eine Chance. Vielleicht würde Sarah dann ja doch nicht über seine Mom lachen, weil diese letztendlich Recht behalten hatte.

Aber Rebecca war bereits aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen. Sie strich sich ihre blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn gequält an. "Es geht mir schon besser. Danke, dass du dich gestern Abend um mich gekümmert hast, Sam. Vielleicht habe ich mich ja doch ein bisschen überfordert ..."

Sam schnaubte. Überfordert, natürlich! Hätte er nicht eingegriffen, dann würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich ebenfalls im Mungos liegen, weil ihr Körper diesen ganzen Stress nicht vertragen hatte.

"Ich werde jetzt zu Remus ins Krankenhaus gehen. Danke, dass du da warst. Grüß deine Mom von mir. Mach's gut."

Sie war bereits halb durch die Haustür verschwunden, als Sam bewusst geworden war, was sie da überhaupt gesagt hatte. Sie erwartete nicht, ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Sie wollte, dass er seine Mutter grüßte, aber offensichtlich nicht am Telefon sondern persönlich. Sie wollte nicht mehr in seiner Gegenwart sein. Das hatte sie schon gestern Mittag nicht mehr sein wollen. Aber gestern Abend war sie ihm doch dankbar dafür gewesen, dass er da war, verdammt noch mal!

Er sprang über das Sofa und ergriff ihren Arm, bevor sie die Tür zumachen konnte. Er würde sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Nicht, bevor sie ihm glaubte. Oder bevor er zumindest einige Antworten hatte. Das hier konnte doch nicht das Ende sein. Ein einfaches _Mach's gut_. Er hatte mehr verdient, nach dreiundzwanzig Jahren Freundschaft. So einfach konnte sie es sich nicht machen! So einfach lief das nicht!

"Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Das war die erste Frage, die ihm einfiel und es war eine, die er sich seit drei Monaten stellte. "Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen, wenn du schon so lange über mich hinweg bist? Was sollte das?"

Sie hatte ihn sprachlos angestarrt, als er sie aufgehalten hatte. Jetzt wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und starrte zu Boden. "Sam, muss das unbedingt jetzt ..."

"Ja, das muss jetzt sein!" Er zog sie in die Wohnung zurück und machte die Tür zu. Es musste nicht das ganze Haus wissen. "Verdammt, Becky! Wenn du glaubst, dass ich jetzt einfach so zurück nach Amerika gehe, ohne dass wir das zwischen uns geklärt haben, dann hast du -"

"Was gibt es denn da bitte noch zu klären?", erwiderte sie laut und riss sich los. Sie sah auf und blickte in seine Augen. Sams Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde lang aus. "Ich bin über dich hinweg und deshalb -"

"Wieso hast du dann mit mir geschlafen? Wieso?" Er musste wissen, was ihr diese Nacht bedeutet hatte. Was das damals gewesen war. Ob ihr diese Nacht so wichtig war wie ihm. Oder ob er sich diese Magie, diese Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen nur eingebildet hatte.

Sie wurde rot. "Sam, ich ... ich weiß es nicht. Grandma ist damals gerade gestorben und du warst da und ich brauchte Trost und ..." Sie wandte den Blick ab und Sams Herz wurde schwer. Das war alles. Es war ihr nur um Ablenkung gegangen. Er hätte sich nie dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen. Wer hatte schon Sex mit seiner besten Freundin? Besonders so kurz nachdem ihre Großmutter gestorben war.

"Ich war nur dein Trostpflaster? Du hast mich nur benutzt, weil ich grade da war?" Er schaute sie verletzt an. Ihre Gefühle waren außer Kontrolle gewesen, aber hätte sie nicht wenigstens eine Sekunde lang an seine denken können? Und an ihre Freundschaft? Man hatte keinen Sex, wenn man nur befreundet war. Aber er war auch nicht besser gewesen. Er hätte der Vernünftige sein sollen, er hätte sie stoppen sollen. Aber er war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig gewesen, als sie sich geküsst hatten.

"Nein, Sam, so ist es nicht." Sie klang verletzt. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Er hätte ihr das nicht unterstellen sollen. Aber er musste es doch wissen, sonst würde er keine Ruhe finden.

"Und wie ist es dann? Wie ist es dann, Becky?!"

Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel forsch über die Augen. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mit dir geschlafen habe. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich und -"

"Aber Geschwister haben keinen Sex!", widersprach Sam. "Und beste Freunde genauso wenig." Es konnte ihr doch nicht nur um Trost und Ablenkung gegangen sein. Becky war nicht so, für sie bedeutete Sex mehr als das, für sie war das etwas unglaublich wichtiges und ...

"Und wieso hast _du _dann mit _mir _geschlafen? Wenn beste Freunde keinen Sex haben?!", fragte sie jetzt trotzig.

Sam klappte tatsächlich der Mund auf. Das konnte doch wohl nicht ihr ernst sein! Sie kannte den Grund, er hatte es ihr gestern ein ums andere mal versichert. Sie _musste _doch wissen, warum er mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

"Weil ich dich liebe! Ich weiß, ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich erst mit dir ins Bett gehen musste, um das zu erkennen, aber ich liebe dich, Becky!" Er sah, wie ihr eine Träne die Wange herunter lief, aber sie sich nicht darum kümmerte. Sie starrte ihn nur an. "Ich liebe dich. Und wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, dann weißt du das auch." Sie starrte ihn weiterhin stumm an. "Wie kannst du nur das glauben, was ich vor fünf Jahren gesagt habe, als mir mein Herz zum ersten Mal auf absolut grausame Weise gebrochen worden ist, aber jetzt so sehr an meinen Worten zweifeln?" Es war ihm unbegreiflich. Es war ihm absolut unbegreiflich.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass diese Nacht mit dir nicht mehr als ein One Night Stand für mich war, irgendein bedeutungsloses Abenteuer mit jemandem, der mir nichts bedeutet?" Er wartete darauf, dass sie ihm widersprach, aber sie sagte immer noch nichts. Sams Augen wurden groß. Sie musste wirklich schlecht von ihm denken, wenn sie dachte, dass diese Dinge stimmten. Er nahm ihre Hand und war erleichtert, als sie sie ihm nicht entzog. "Becky, diese Nacht ist die schönste Nacht meines Lebens gewesen. Und ich bereue keine Sekunde davon, denn dadurch habe ich endlich erkannt, was ich schon seit Ewigkeiten hätte wissen sollen. Ich liebe dich. Und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich sage das nicht aus irgendwelchen Schuldgefühlen heraus oder weil ich mich dazu verpflichtet fühle, die Verantwortung für ein Kind zu übernehmen, das aus dieser Nacht hätte entstehen können, sondern weil ich das wirklich ernst meine. Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du nur mit mir geschlafen hast, weil du Trost gebraucht hast. Dann hätte es auch gereicht, wenn ich dich in den Arm genommen hätte. Für dich hat Sex schon immer viel bedeutet. Und egal was du auch sagst, Sex zwischen uns hat noch viel mehr zu bedeuten. Sowas hättest du nie gemacht, wenn da nicht irgendwelche Gefühle wären, die über Freundschaft hinausgehen." Es konnte nicht anders sein. Das wusste er. Er hatte sie einmal in- und auswendig gekannt und das war eine ihrer Eigenschaften, die sich nie geändert hatte. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er sie liebte.

Sie starrte ihn an.

"Becky, bitte", flüsterte er und streckte langsam seine freie Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. Er legte sie auf ihre Wange und fuhr ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die nasse Haut und wischte die Tränen weg. Sie erschauderte unter seiner Berührung. "Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Und du weißt auch, dass du mich liebst. Du weißt es." Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, standen wieder Tränen in ihren Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich in ihnen zu verlieren.

"Sam, ich ..." Sie holte tief Luft, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und war durch die Tür verschwunden, bevor Sam auch nur reagieren konnte. Er starrte auf die Tür, während er seine Hand langsam sinken ließ und sich fragte, ob er ihre Reaktion jetzt als ein _Ja, ich liebe dich auch _oder ein _Nein, ich liebe dich nicht und jetzt hau endlich ab und lass mich in Ruhe_ werten sollte.

/-/

Langsam stieg Rebecca die Stufen zu Doras Zimmer hinauf. Der Aufzug wäre sehr viel schneller gewesen, besonders bei dem Tempo, das sie an den Tag legte, aber Rebecca musste in Ruhe nachdenken. Sie hatte sogar schon erwogen mit der U-Bahn zu fahren, um Zeit zu schinden, aber sie hatte kein Muggelgeld bei sich. Dennoch war ihr apparieren viel zu schnell gegangen.

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während sie irgendeinen alten Zauberer ignorierte, der ihr voller Überzeugung aus seinem Porträt heraus zurief, dass sie an akuten Drachenpocken erkrankt war und in einer halben Stunde tot umfallen würde. Das wäre zumindest nicht die schlechteste Lösung für ihre Probleme.

Sams Worte hallten immer noch in ihrem Kopf wider. _Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. _Er hatte so überzeugt geklungen, so als ob er das wirklich ernst meinen würde, so als ob er _wirklich _mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, sie _wirklich _liebte.

Aber dann erinnerte sie sich an andere Worte von ihm, Worte, die er ihr ebenso überzeugt gesagt hatte. _Ich habe sie geliebt, Becky, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe. Und wie ich nie wieder jemanden werde lieben können. Es geht einfach nicht, das weiß ich. Ich kann nicht._

_Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. _

_Ich kann nicht._

_Ich liebe dich. _

Verzweifelt schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie fuhr sich über ihr nasses Gesicht und dann durch ihre langen blonden Haare. Was in aller Welt sollte sie denn nun glauben? Fünf Jahre lang hatte sie an dem festgehalten, was er ihr damals gesagt hatte. Diese Worte waren der Grund dafür, dass sie ihre Gefühle für ihn überwunden hatte. Die Gewissheit darüber, dass er sie nie lieben würde, dass sie nie zusammen sein würden.

_Becky, diese Nacht ist die schönste Nacht meines Lebens gewesen._

Sie seufzte frustriert. Was dachte er sich dabei, dass er ihr solche Sachen sagte? Und was dachte er sich dabei, sie zu fragen, warum sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte? Als ob sie sich diese Frage in den letzten drei Monaten nicht täglich gestellt hatte. Obwohl, so stimmte das nicht, sie hatte es eher verdrängt. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wusste sie genau, warum sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Und das hatte nichts mit Trost oder Ablenkung zu tun, obwohl das auch Faktoren waren, die zu dieser Nacht geführt hatten.

_Diese Nacht ist die schönste Nacht meines Lebens gewesen._

Als ob es ihr anders gegangen wäre! Als ob jemals eine andere Nacht ihr mehr hätte bedeuten können!

Sie hatte mit Josh geschlafen, als sie sich noch davon hatte überzeugen wollen, dass ihre Gefühle für Sam nichts weiter als Hirngespinnste waren und sie nur Josh lieben konnte und sie hatte in den fünf Jahren nach Sams Trennung von Victoria noch zwei nicht allzu lange Beziehungen geführt, in denen sie gedacht hatte, dass sie die Männer liebte und wieder einmal versucht, die Gefühle für Sam zu überwinden, aber keine einzige Nacht hatte mehr Bedeutung für sie gehabt als die Nacht mit Sam.

Und langsam gingen ihr die Argumente aus, um sich einzureden, dass Sam sie nicht liebte.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Aber sie war noch nicht bereit dazu, Sams Gefühle wirklich anzunehmen und die Konsequenzen, die das alles mit sich brachte. Sie war feige und sie fühlte sich mehr, als wäre sie dreizehn und nicht dreiundzwanzig, aber das konnte sie momentan nicht ändern. Und wenn Sam all diese wundervollen Dinge wirklich ernst meinte, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte, dann würde er noch etwas länger warten können.

Seufzend stand sie auf. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Aber sie war nicht wegen sich hier sondern wegen Dora und Remus. Sie hielt sich vorsichtig an der Wand fest. Dass auch immer alles auf einmal passieren musste! Gerade als sie dachte, dass sie schwanger war, musste Sam herkommen und ihr ausgerechnet an diesem Tag sagen, dass er sie liebte. Dora musste ausgerechnet an diesem Tag ins Koma fallen und einen völlig verzweifelten Remus zurücklassen, dem sie kaum selbst helfen konnte, weil dieses blöde Virus und Sam sie so aus der Bahn geworfen hatten.

Aber heute war ein neuer Tag und sie hatte sich im Moment genug mit Sam beschäftigt, jetzt war Remus an der Reihe und der war gerade sehr viel wichtiger. Rebecca atmete tief durch, um sich für die Hoffnungslosigkeit in dem Zimmer zu wappnen, die sie schon vor der Tür spüren konnte. Sie musste die Optimistische sein. Sie musste diejenige sein, die ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Geschichte sich nicht wiederholen würde, dass er Dora nicht verlieren würde, dass wenigstens eine Tochter von ihm mit ihrer Mutter aufwachsen würde. Sie musste ihm Hoffnung geben. Obwohl sie die selbst kaum noch hatte.

Sie klopfte sachte an, öffnete die Tür, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und trat ein.

"Remus?" Verwundert sah sich Rebecca im Zimmer um. Aber da lag nur Tonks reglos in ihrem Krankenbett. Von ihrem Vater keine Spur. Wo war er nur? Rebecca hatte erwartet, ihn hier anzutreffen. Sein zerschlissener Umhang lag auf dem Stuhl, also konnte er nicht weit sein. Nicht einmal Voldemort selbst hätte ihn von seiner Frau wegbringen können.

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Tonks und sie sah erleichtert, wie ihre Brust sich immer noch hob und senkte. Gut. Sehr gut. Sie hatte die Nacht also überlebt. Die Chancen standen nicht mehr ganz so schlecht wie am Vortag. Gestern hatten die Heiler noch gesagt, dass es ein sehr gutes Zeichen wäre, wenn sie die Nacht überlebte. Aber die Heiler hatten bei Dora keine Ahnung. Absolut keine Ahnung. Es war typisch Dora, dass sie wieder aus der Reihe tanzte, dass keiner wusste, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Das war wirklich typisch.

Rebecca schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat zu ihrer Stiefmutter. Vorsichtig nahm sie deren überraschend warme Hand. "Komm zurück, Tonks.", sagte sie. "Komm zurück, bitte. Dad braucht dich. Eure Tochter braucht dich. Die Beiden sind verloren ohne dich. Das kannst du ihnen einfach nicht antun. Bitte. Die Kleine..." Rebecca schluckte. "Die Kleine braucht ihre Mutter. Sie muss wissen, was für eine verrückte, aufgedrehte, tollpatschige und wundervolle Mutter sie hat. Das kannst du ihr einfach nicht vorenthalten, Tonks." Rebecca schluckte erneut, ließ die Hand los und verließ mit feuchten Augen das Zimmer wieder. Sie würde alles tun, um ihrer kleinen Schwester das Schicksal zu ersparen, das sie erlebt hatte. Sie sollte nicht ohne ihre Mutter aufwachsen. Sie nicht auch noch.

Sie entschloss sich, eine der Schwestern zu fragen, wo ihr Vater abgeblieben war, aber das war gar nicht mehr notwendig, denn nach einigen Schritten sah sie Remus, der ihr mit einem Bündel in den Armen entgegen kam. Er lächelte ihr schwach zu. Rebecca kam er unglaublich müde und alt vor. Aber trotzdem besser als gestern.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Rebecca ihm und erwiderte sein Lächeln, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Sie strich dem Baby, das er trug, zärtlich über den Kopf. "Was sagen die Heiler?", wollte sie dann ohne Umschweife wissen. "Es ist doch gut, dass sie die Nacht überstanden hat, oder?" Diese Menschen in ihren dämlichen limonengrünen Uniformen mussten doch zu irgendetwas nütze sein.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute auf das kleine Kind. "Sie wissen es nicht. Es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie noch lebt, ja, aber sie können nichts tun. Wir müssen abwarten." Er seufzte. "Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht zu sehr leidet, das hat sie nicht verdient."

Genauso wenig wie er es verdient hatte zu leiden. Er hatte schon so viel leiden müssen in seinem Leben, irgendwann würde doch wohl Schluss damit sein müssen.

Rebecca umarmte ihn vorsichtig. "Nicht aufgeben, okay?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Ihr schafft das schon." Er kam ihr zuversichtlicher vor als gestern. Nicht viel, aber seine Augen wirkten nicht mehr so stumpf und glanzlos. Und dass er seine Tochter nicht vergessen hatte war bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen. Die Kleine konnte schließlich nichts dafür.

Er nickte. "Ja, du hast Recht. Ich hab deiner Mutter einmal versprochen, dass ich nicht aufgebe und das werde ich auch nicht tun. Das bin ihr ihr schuldig. Und Dora auch. Das Leben geht weiter, selbst wenn es das ohne ... ohne Dora tun sollte." Diese Vorstellung bereitete ihm sichtlich große Schmerzen. Wem auch nicht? Wenn man plötzlich gezwungen war, ohne seine große Liebe weiter zu leben ... schon wieder.

Rebecca lächelte. Auch wenn es eine schreckliche Vorstellung für ihn sein musste, würde er es trotzdem tun und das war das wichtigste. "Mom wäre bestimmt stolz auf dich.", murmelte sie.

Er strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand über den Kopf. "Auf dich auch, Becky. Auf dich auch.", erwiderte er und küsste sie auf ihre Haare. "Ist Sam noch hier?", wollte er dann wissen.

Rebecca schaute ihn überrascht an. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass Sam gestern da gewesen war. "Ja, er ist noch da." Hoffentlich wechselte er das Thema. Sie hatte es gerade erst geschafft, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen.

"Es ist ein guter Freund.", stellte Remus fest.

"Der beste" Es stimmte. Egal, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, ob sie sich so gestritten hatten, dass sie ihre Freundschaft aufgeben wollten oder Sex hatten und sich danach nicht mehr in die Augen schauen konnten, er war immer für sie da gewesen, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Er hatte die dunkelsten Tage in ihrem Leben erhellt und nicht mehr so schlimm aussehen lassen wie sie es wirklich waren. Wer würde sich da nicht in ihn verlieben?

Remus seufzte. "Solche Freunde sind selten, Becky. Sehr selten. Ich hatte das große Glück, drei zu finden. Ohne sie... ohne sie wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Freundschaft ist eines der wichtigsten und kostbarsten Dinge, die man im Leben besitzt. Und wirkliche Freundschaft ist sehr wertvoll. Wirf sie nicht weg."

"Was meinst du?" Verwundert starrte sie ihn an. Hatte er mitbekommen, was sich zwischen Sam und ihr abgespielt hatte? Wusste er, an was für einem Wendepunkt sie in ihrem Leben stand?

"Ein guter Freund ist schwer zu finden. Sehr schwer, Becky."

"Ich weiß, Dad." So jemanden wie Sam würde sie nie wieder finden. "Ich weiß, dass Sam einzigartig ist. Und dass ich ihn eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte sie.

"Das stimmt nicht. Du hast ihn verdient, Becky. Er kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass er dich hat.", versicherte er ihr. "Du bist eine wundervolle Frau und deine Mutter wäre wirklich sehr, sehr stolz auf dich gewesen, mein Schatz. Ich wünschte, sie könnte sehen, was für ein unglaublicher Mensch aus dir geworden ist."

Sie nickte und musste einige Tränen zurückhalten, weil sie sich daran erinnerte, wie ihre Großmutter ihr genau das gleiche gesagt hatte wie ihr Vater. "Grandma hat immer gesagt, dass Mom das weiß.", erwiderte Rebecca und kam sich auf einmal wieder wie eine Zehnjährige vor. Damals hatte sie Stunden damit verbracht, sich vorzustellen, wie ihre Mom aus dem Himmel zu ihr runter sah.

Remus nickte. "Das tut sie auch. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie weiß es."

~Flashback Anfang~

_"Hier bist du!"_

_Rebecca drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Sam, der schnaufend durch die Luke auf das Dach kletterte. Sie grinste und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder gen Himmel. Die Sonne schien auf ihr Gesicht und sie hatte ihre Beine ausgestreckt, die in abgeschnittenen Jeans steckten. _

_Dieses Mal hatte es wirklich lange gedauert, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Normalerweise brauchte er nur fünf Minuten. Er wusste eigentlich immer, wo sie war. Aber vielleicht hatte er es auch dieses Mal gewusst und nur an anderen Plätzen gesucht, um sich das Dach als letztes aufzuheben. Rebecca hatte die starke Vermutung, dass Sam Angst vor Spinnen hatte und der unaufgeräumte Dachboden war voll von ihnen._

_"Was machst du hier oben?", wollte er wissen und ging vorsichtig zu ihr. Neben ihr setzte er sich auch das warme Dach. Er tat es ihr nach und streckte seine Füße aus. Mit den Armen stützte er sich nach hinten ab._

_Aber vielleicht hatte er auch Höhenangst, denn er hatte kein einziges Mal nach unten gesehen. Sie würde ihn fragen müssen, aber sie wusste, dass Sam weder das eine noch das andere zugeben würde. Er behauptete immer, dass er vor gar nichts Angst hatte, weil er der Meinung war, dass er sie beschützen musste und ein Beschützer hatte angeblich vor gar nichts Angst. Aber Rebecca hatte es viel lieber, wenn er auch vor etwas Angst hatte. Dann war er viel normaler. Dann war er ihr Sam._

_"Ich schaue in den Himmel.", erwiderte Rebecca und beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Sie liebte die Ruhe hier auf dem Dach. Es war ihr liebster Ort im ganzen Haus. Ihre Großmutter kam nie hier hoch, sie behauptete immer, schon viel zu alt zu sein, um die wackelige Leiter auf dem Dachboden nach oben zu steigen. Rebecca war das nur recht so. Und Sam kam auch nur sehr selten. Das hier war ihr eigener Platz, nur für sie. Aber Sam war ihr bester Freund und manchmal konnte sie auch teilen, so wie er, als er ihr gestern die Hälfte vom letzten Stück Schokokuchen von seiner Mutter abgegeben hatte._

_"Becky, du willst doch nicht schon wieder vom Dach springen und zu deiner Mom fliegen, oder?", fragte Sam und schaute sie erschrocken an._

_Rebecca schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Vor Jahren hatte sie sich in diese Wunschvorstellung verrannt, als ihre Großmutter ihr erzählt hatte, dass manche Zauberer fliegen konnten. Sie hatte Sam erzählt, dass sie, wenn sie älter war und auch fliegen konnte, zu ihrer Mutter fliegen wollte und war fest entschlossen, schon mal auf ihrem Dach zu üben. Sam hatte sie nur mit Mühe davon abbringen können. Ihr Beschützer._

_"Nein, das habe ich aufgegeben. Außerdem war ich erst sieben. Mit sieben hat man noch keine Ahnung.", sagte sie._

_Sam grinste. "Mit zehn hat man ja so viel mehr Ahnung, Becky.", erwiderte er augenverdrehend._

_"Oh ja." Rebecca nickte heftig. "Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, dass jetzt, wo man eine zweistellige Zahl alt ist, alles anders wird.", sagte sie triumphierend und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann schaute sie auf eine Wolke, die die Form einer Maus hatte, die einen Zauberstab im Mund hielt. "Meine Mom ist irgendwo da oben.", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, in der beide stumm die Wolken betrachtet hatten. "Und wenn ich hier oben auf dem Dach sitze, dann kann sie mich viel besser sehen als durch alle Wände." Besonders weil die Wolken heute nicht so zahlreich waren und das Sonnenlicht sie sehr stark anstrahlte. Ihre Mom konnte sie gar nicht verfehlen._

_"Und dein Dad?", wollte Sam wissen, der an ihren Worten nicht zu zweifeln schien._

_"Mein Dad ist nicht da oben.", erwiderte sie._

_"Nicht?", fragte Sam überrascht und schaute sie anstelle der Wolken an. "Aber deine Großmutter hat doch gesagt -"_

_Rebecca schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Mein Dad ist nicht tot. Mom wusste es nicht genau, sie war sich nie sicher, hat Grandma gesagt.", erklärte sie. "Und er ist nicht tot. Das weiß ich. Er lebt. Und wenn ich erstmal etwas älter bin, dann werde ich ihn finden." Davon war sie überzeugt. Anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Genau so wie es mit ihrer Hochzeit nicht anders sein konnte. Sowas hatte man als Mädchen im Gefühl. Ihre Grandma sagte das auch immer. Zumindest das mit der Hochzeit und dem Gefühl. Aber das mit ihrem Dad stimmte auch, selbst wenn ihre Grandma das nicht so im Gefühl hatte. Dafür war Rebecca sich dabei doppelt so sicher._

_Sam sah sie zweifelnd an. "Becky, die Welt ist groß. Und du weißt nicht, wie er aussieht. Du weißt ja nicht mal seinen Namen. Und vielleicht ist er jetzt schon tot. Auch wenn er noch gelebt hat, als deine Mom gedacht hat, er ist schon tot, du weißt nicht, ob er nach zehn Jahren immer noch lebt."_

_"Er lebt. Und ich werde ihn finden, Sam. Das weiß ich. Egal was ihr alle sagt. Ich finde meinen Dad.", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Außerdem habe ich mir überlegt, Popeye ist vielleicht nicht so toll für eine Hochzeit.", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Außerdem mochte sie keinen Spinat und wenn sie schon Popeye spielten, dann würden sie auch Spinat essen müssen und das wollte Rebecca nicht._

_Sam lachte. "Und weißt du was anderes?", wollte er wissen._

_Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht. Aber mir wird schon noch was einfallen. Vielleicht fragte ich, wenn es soweit ist, einfach meinen Dad. Er wird schon das Richtige wissen."_

~Flashback Ende~

/-/

Erschöpft schlug Ginny die Augen auf. Sie hatte fast zehn Stunden geschlafen, fühlte sich aber alles andere als erholt. Ihre Träume waren so dunkel und unangenehm wie zu der Zeit, in der Voldemort wieder an der Macht gewesen war. Damals war ihr Schlaf auch nicht besonders gut gewesen. Die ständige Angst, Harry nie wieder zu sehen war furchtbar gewesen, genauso schrecklich wie die Angst um ihre beste Freundin, ihren Bruder und den Rest der Familie. Auch Remus und Tonks waren damals in ihren Gedanken gewesen, aber Ginny hatte die beiden nie als wirklich verwundbar angesehen, auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, warum. Vielleicht, weil Dora eine Aurorin war, aber Auroren waren alles andere als unverwundbar. Vielleicht, weil Remus, abgesehen von Pettigrew, diesem feigen Verräter, der letzte der Rumtreiber war und er schon den ersten Krieg unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Aber unbeschadet war das falsche Wort. Der Verlust seiner Freunde und Sarah hatte ihn sehr geprägt, das begann Ginny erst jetzt richtig zu begreifen. Und auch wenn er zwei Kriege überstanden hatte, der Verlust von Dora, seiner Frau, seiner zweiten großen Liebe, würde zu viel für ihn sein. Das würde er nicht überstehen können, davon war Ginny von Stunde zu Stunde mehr überzeugt. Man konnte noch so viele hohe Berge überwinden, irgendwann würde jeder an einen Abgrund kommen, der nicht mehr zu überwinden war. Und Remus hatte diesen Abgrund erreicht. Und niemand außer Dora würde ihn davon abhalten können, den letzten Schritt zu machen und zu fallen.

Sie seufzte frustriert und drehte sich auf die Seite. Zutiefst erschrocken setzte sie sich auf, weil sie gegen etwas warmes und weiches gestoßen war. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erkannte sie, dass es Harry war, der neben ihr lag. Er war sonst nie um diese Zeit da, außer er hatte Nachtdienst. Und selbst wenn er einmal nicht arbeiten musste, dann war er um diese Zeit längst nicht mehr im Bett. Sehr zu Ginnys Missfallen.

"Was machst du denn noch hier?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen. Verschlafen streckte er seine Hand aus und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Er fand sie und setzte sie auf.

"Hast du was dagegen, dass ich in unserem Bett schlafe?", fragte er und Ginny konnte nicht sagen, ob er jetzt wirklich verwirrt war oder es nur sarkastisch meinte.

Sie rutschte so nahe wie möglich an ihn heran, schlang die Arme um ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Harry legte die Arme um sie und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand beruhigend auf ihrem Rücken entlang.

"Du kannst so lange in unserem Bett bleiben, wie du willst. Ich hab absolut nichts dagegen.", murmelte Ginny und schloss die Augen. So sollte es immer sein. Harry sollte da sein, wenn sie schlafen ging, er sollte da sein, wenn sie aufwachte und er sollte ihr dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit geben, das sie in diesem Moment verspürte. Dieses Gefühl, das besser war, als jeder Patronus, den sie jemals zu Stande gebracht hatte. Dieses Gefühl, dass es nur sie und ihn auf dieser Welt gab und nichts und niemand anderen. Dass alles gut war und immer gut sein würde. Dieses Gefühl, das nur er ihr geben konnte.

Aber es gab nicht nur sie und ihn und sie konnte den Rest der Menschheit und ihre Pflichten nicht vergessen und so fragte sie ihn schließlich schweren Herzens, obwohl sie wusste, dass er dann vielleicht gleich verschwinden und dieses wunderbare Gefühl mit sich nehmen und sie in der Realität voller Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst zurücklassen würde.

"Musst du heute nicht in die Arbeit?"

"Kingsley hat Ron und mir frei gegeben.", erwiderte Harry und zog sie noch näher zu sich. "Er meinte, in einer Situation wie dieser sind wir zu unkonzentriert. Sollte das mit Tonks länger dauern, haben wir auch noch Resturlaub."

Ginny seufzte. "Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir deinen Resturlaub für etwas anderes als dauernde Krankenhausbesuche nutzen werden." Sie hatten schon viele Pläne für diese Tage gemacht und obwohl sie unglaublich enttäuscht war, weil sie jetzt vielleicht wieder Ewigkeiten darauf warten mussten, eine Woche irgendwohin zu verreisen, wo niemand Harry Potter kannte und sie einfach nur Harry und Ginny sein konnten, ein junges verliebtes Paar, war sie doch unendlich dankbar, dass sie diese Situation nicht alleine durchstehen musste, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht die Kraft haben würde, einem mutlosen Remus Lupin, einem der stärksten Menschen, die Ginny jemals kennen gelernt hatte, gegenüber zu treten. Und sie war dankbar dafür, dass nicht auch noch die Sorgen um einen unkonzentrierten Harry und Ron dazu kamen. Die beiden waren ausgezeichnete Auroren, aber in solchen angespannten Situationen konnten einem so leicht Fehler unterlaufen, egal wie gut man war. Das beste Beispiel war doch Dora, die erst vor fünf Monaten während eines Einsatzes gegen einen Baum geschleudert worden war, wo ihr und dem Baby wer weiß was hätte passieren können, und das "nur", weil sie dachte, dass Remus sie betrog.

"Ach komm, Gin." Harry begann langsam damit, ihren Hals zu küssen. Das war immer eine sehr gute Methode, um sie abzulenken und auch dieses Mal schien es zu funktionieren. Aber Ginny ließ sich auch nur zu gerne ablenken. Bloß weg von diesen trüben Gedanken ... "Dora wird bald wieder aufwachen. Ich brauche meinen Resturlaub gar nicht."

Sie rutschte etwas nach oben, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war, und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Sofort fühlte sie sich wieder etwas besser. Harry war wirklich das beste Mittel gegen Depressionen. "Ich wünschte, es wäre so."

"Ich auch", erwiderte Harry. "Aber noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend." Ginny lächelte schief bei diesem Muggelsprichwort. "Ich hätte auch schon oft sterben können und habe es nicht getan. Dora ist vielleicht auch so."

Es musste so sein, er hatte Recht. Wenigstens ein Happy End musste es in Remus' Leben geben. Und Doras auch. Das hatten beide verdient. Besonders, weil sie sich doch so auf das Baby gefreut hatten.

Und in Harrys Leben hatte es schließlich auch ein Happy End gegeben. Er hatte Voldemort überlebt. Er hatte seinen vierundzwanzigsten Geburtstag feiern können, obwohl der Großteil der Zaubererwelt bezweifelt hatte, dass er es überhaupt bis zu seinem achtzehnten schaffen würde. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben und Dora würde nicht aufgeben und deshalb würde Remus auch nicht aufgeben und Ginny selbst würde den Teufel tun und aufgeben. Die Lupins waren so kurz vor der Zielgerade und selbst wenn sie darüber gezerrt werden mussten von ihren Freunden, sie würden sie erreichen. Es würde nur etwas länger dauern. Bei Remus und Dora dauerte es immer länger.

"Das hoffe ich, Harry.", sagte sie plötzlich völlig überzeugt. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an, bevor sie ihn wieder küsste. Er hatte Recht. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

/-/

"So, mein Kind, es ist an der Zeit, dass du endlich deine Mummy kennen lernst.", sagte Remus zu seiner Tochter und näherte sich Tonks' Krankenbett. Das Kind starrte ihn aus großen Augen aufmerksam an und schien jedem seiner Worte zu lauschen. "Du kennst sie schließlich nur von innen."

Rebecca schloss leise lächelnd die Tür hinter ihnen und blieb dann in einigem Abstand stehen. Dieser Moment gehörte den Lupins: Remus, Dora und deren Tochter. Sie war zwar mittlerweile auch ein Teil dieser Familie, aber momentan störte sie da einfach. Hier ging es nur um Vater, Mutter und Kind, selbst wenn die Mutter nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

Und Rebecca stellte überrascht fest, dass ihr das überhaupt nichts ausmachte. Sie hatte, besonders nach ihrer Reaktion direkt nach der Geburt ihrer kleinen Schwester, geglaubt, dass es ihr sehr viel schwerer fallen würde, die Lupins so zusammen zu sehen. Aber sie hatte erkannt, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ihre kleine Schwester das gleiche Schicksal ereilte wie sie selbst. Die Kleine sollte nicht ohne ihre Mutter aufwachsen, sie sollte nicht aufwachsen ohne zu wissen, wie es war, von ihrer Mutter eine Geschichte zum Einschlafen vorgelesen zu bekommen oder einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Sie sollte wissen, wie die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang, wie ihr Lächeln aussah (obwohl das bei Tonks sehr verschieden sein konnte), wie ihre Haare dufteten oder wie es war, von ihr umarmt zu werden.

Die Kleine war hilflos, gerade mal einen Tag alt, während Rebecca bereits dreiundzwanzig Jahre auf der Welt war. Sie war erwachsen. Sie hatte ihre Großmutter verloren, ihren Vater gefunden, sich in ihren besten Freund verliebt, die Highschool abgeschlossen und ihren Boss um den Finger gewickelt. Und es war unmöglich, ihre kleine Schwester _nicht _zu lieben. Genauso, wie es unmöglich war, Sam ...

Rebecca konzentrierte sich auf ihren Vater, um diesen Gedankengang nicht weiterführen zu müssen.

Remus hatte das Baby vorsichtig auf das Bett gelegt und mit einem Kissen abgestützt. Behutsam nahm er Doras Arm und legte ihn um das kleine zierliche Geschöpf, das keinen Mucks von sich gab.

Vielleicht, überlegte Rebecca, dachte es, dass seine Mommy schläft und es deshalb so leise wie möglich sein musste, um sie nicht zu wecken. Sie schluckte.

"Dora ... deine Tochter ist hier.", sagte Remus mit zitternder Stimme und schaute auf das ebenmäßige blasse Gesicht seiner Frau. Es war das erste Mal, dass Rebecca hörte, wie er mit ihr sprach, seit sie im Koma lag. Und es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer. "_Unsere _Tochter. Du hast sie nur ganz kurz gesehen und ich dachte, du würdest sie vielleicht gerne etwas länger um dich haben."

Er schluckte. Rebecca blinzelte.

"Sie hat noch keinen Namen. Den wollten wir zusammen aussuchen, weißt du noch? Weil ich absolut gegen Clamydomona war. Und du gegen Madeleine. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, warum." Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Aber jedenfalls, sie ist jetzt hier, unser Kind, und sie würde dich gerne kennen lernen. In deine Augen sehen. Deine Stimme hören. Bitte, Dora, erfüll ihr diesen Wunsch. Wenn du schon nicht meinetwegen aufwachst, dann tu es für unser Kind. Tu es für sie ..." Er brach ab und ließ sich in den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett sinken.

Rebecca wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über ihre Augen und beobachtete ihre Stiefmutter aufmerksam. Nichts tat sich. Keine Bewegung, abgesehen vom Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes. Sie drückte die Daumen so fest, dass sie bereits schmerzten.

Es musste funktionieren. Es musste einfach. Es musste.

_Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte..._

/-/

"Nein, Hermine, du musst nicht kommen.", sagte Ginny in das Telefon, das sie sich zwischen Schulter und Ohr eingeklemmt hatte, während sie ihren Toast butterte. "Du kannst sowieso nichts machen. Du hast auch keine besonderen Heilkräfte, um Tonks aufzuwecken." Sie biss ein Stück ab und sprach kauend weiter. "Und Remus hat schon mehr moralische Unterstützung als ihm lieb ist, glaube ich. Rebecca ist im Moment bei ihm." Harry schüttete ihr etwas Kaffee ein, nachdem sie wild in die Richtung der Kanne mit ihrem angebissenem Toast gestikuliert hatte. "Du musst wirklich nicht kommen, Hermine. Deine Termine sind wichtig, das Ministerium verlässt sich auf dich." Sie trank einen Schluck, verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Harry klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. "Nein, alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Du kommst morgen doch sowieso wieder... Soll ich dich nochmal daran erinnern, wie viel Energie du in die Aushandlung dieser Treffen gesteckt hast?" Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. Schließlich konnte Harry das nicht mehr mit ansehen und nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand.

"Hermine, du bist hier völlig nutzlos. Du kannst genauso wenig machen wie wir alle. Da, wo du jetzt bist, bist du nützlich und kannst etwas bewirken. Also mach keinen Quatsch, okay? Dein Chef würde dich umbringen, wenn du das jetzt einfach abbrichst. Und vertrau mir, ob du heute oder morgen kommst, viel verpassen wirst du hier nicht."

Das Gespräch ging noch eine Weile hin und her, aber schließlich ließ sich Hermine davon überzeugen, dass sie erstmal bleiben sollte, wo sie war. Es waren schließlich wirklich schon genug Leute da, die sich Sorgen machten und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.

Seufzend legte Harry den Hörer auf.

"Wieso hat ihr Ron nur von Tonks erzählt? Es hätte doch wirklich bis morgen warten können. Er weiß doch, wie sehr sich Hermine in manche Dinge hineinsteigern kann. Sie ist völlig unkonzentriert und war drauf und dran, die Verhandlungen abzusagen."

Ginny stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Trost hatten beide dringend nötig.

"Vielleicht hat Ron einfach nur Trost gebraucht, Harry. Als ich das von Tonks erfahren hab, bin ich auch sofort zu dir, obwohl du gearbeitet hast, obwohl ich dich vielleicht aus einer Besprechung geholt hätte." Ginny schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin einfach nur meinem Gefühl gefolgt und mein Gefühl hat mir gesagt, dass es mir bei dir am besten geht, dass du mir in solchen Momenten Hoffnung gibst. Hoffnung, die ich von niemand anderem bekommen hätte. In deinen Armen sieht alles nicht mehr so ausweglos, so schrecklich aus." Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und spürte, wie er seinen Griff verstärkte. "Ich glaube, wir Weasleys sind alle so. Mum und Dad, Bill und Fleur. Charlie. Percy. Fred und George haben sich, da wird eine Frau so wohl nie durchkommen. Aber wenn Ron bei jemandem Trost sucht, den er liebt, dann kann ich ihm das nicht übel nehmen, selbst wenn wir jetzt eine Stunde mit Hermine telefonieren mussten, um sie davon zu überzeugen, nicht frühzeitig zurückzukommen. Ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen, denn ich hätte an seiner Stelle genau das gleiche getan."

Harry nickte. "Ihr handelt, ohne nachzudenken, das stimmt."

Ginny lächelte schwach. "Nicht jeder kann alles so in sich hineinfressen wie du, Harry." Sie strich ihm durch die dunklen unordentlichen Haare und küsste ihn.

Er seufzte. "Na schön. Vielleicht hast du Recht." Ginny nickte und küsste ihn erneut, während sie damit anfing, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

/-/

~Flashback Anfang~

_"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein so toller Tänzer bist, Remus.", sagte Dora und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken. Sie schnappte sich eine der Servietten, die zu einem Schwan gefaltet worden war, und fächelte sich Luft zu._

_Remus lächelte. "Das kommt davon, dass du mich nie danach gefragt hast.", erwiderte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie. Sie hatten nie davon gesprochen, wie gut er tanzen konnte, weil das Tanzen eine große Verbindung zu Sarah und auch Lily und James herstellte und es manchmal immer noch weh tat, nur darüber nachzudenken. Darüber zu sprechen wäre zu schmerzhaft. "Aber dass du auch so gut tanzen kannst, Dora, hätte ich nie gedacht.", fügte er hinzu._

_Sie grinste und strich sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrer kunstvollen Frisur gelöst hatte. "Das kommt nur von den bescheuerten Tanzstunden, zu denen meine Mutter mich gezwungen hat. Man möchte meinen, dass es reicht, dass sie mir so einen grauenhaften Namen gegeben hat, aber nein, sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, mich zu quälen. Sie meinte, dass Tanzen mir vielleicht helfen würde, meine Ungeschicklichkeit etwas einzuschränken. Tja, da hat sich die Gute aber getäuscht." Triumphierend warf sie ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu._

_Remus lachte. "Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass du mir nicht auf die Füße getreten bist. Diese Schuhe können gefährliche Waffen sein, besonders an deinen Füßen." Dora warf einen Blick auf ihre weißen Schuhe, die einen ziemlich hohen Absatz hatten. Sie nickte._

_"Das sollte ich mir merken, wenn ich mit Onkel Andrew tanze.", sagte sie und lächelte verschmitzt. "So könnte ich mich dafür rächen, dass er mir immer zuckerfreie Schokolade zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt hat."_

_Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nymphadora Lupin, was muss ich da hören?!" Tonks verzog das Gesicht bei der Erwähnung ihres Vornamens. Sie hatte sich schon sehr zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht auf den Pfarrer loszugehen, der ebenfalls ihren vollen Namen benutzt hatte, obwohl sie ihn in der Vorbesprechung explizit darauf hingewiesen hatte, es nicht zu tun. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine sadistische Ader hast. Ich hätte es mir in Anbetracht dessen vielleicht nochmal anders überlegt."_

_Tonks sah ihn erschrocken an. "Untersteh dich!" Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch, an der jetzt ein goldener schlichter Ehering zu sehen war. "Du gehörst jetzt mir, Remus John Lupin, ob du willst oder nicht. Und eins kann ich dir versichern, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los."_

_Remus beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich. "Das hoffe ich doch, Dora.", erwiderte er und betrachtete ihren Ring. "Unfassbar, dass wir es wirklich geschafft haben." Es kam ihm immer noch wie ein Traum vor. Ein Traum, aus dem er nie mehr aufwachen wollte._

_Sie nickte strahlend. "Nicht wahr? Aber ich wusste schon mit vier, dass du der Mann meines Lebens bist. Aber Männer sind ja bekanntlich etwas langsamer als Frauen." Remus schaute sie empört an. Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. "Was? Stimmt doch! Frag Ginny oder Hermine, die werden es dir nur zu gerne bestätigen. Selbst Molly würde mir da zustimmen."_

_Remus warf einen Blick zu Harry und Ginny, die auf der Tanzfläche waren. Harry war kein so toller Tänzer wie James, er wirkte recht unbeholfen, was aber auch kein Wunder war, schließlich hatte der arme Junge nicht viel Gelegenheit zum Tanzen in seinem turbulenten Leben gehabt. Aber es schien ihm Spaß zu machen und Ginny schien es alles andere als zu stören, dass Harry kein Naturtalent war._

_"Okay, okay, du hast Recht, ich werde überstimmt. Wir Männer können einfach nicht gegen die weibliche Intuition ankommen. Zufrieden?"_

_Dora nickte und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Remus drehte sich verwundert um. Als er die Ursache für Tonks' Lachen gefunden hatte, konnte auch er nicht mehr an sich halten, genau wie der Rest der Gäste._

_Ron hatte versucht, mit Nevilles Großmutter zu tanzen und die energische ältere Dame hatte ihn dabei so auf der Tanzfläche herumbugsiert, dass ihr der alte Hut mit dem Geier, der natürlich bei so einer festlichen Gelegenheit nicht fehlen durfte, von Kopf direkt auf Ron gefallen war, der jetzt äußerst dümmlich dreinblickte._

_Fred und George schienen vor Lachen kaum noch Luft zu bekommen, während Ginny Colin Creevey einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Der hielt seine Kamera hoch und nickte grinsend._

_"Ich muss schon sagen", sagte Tonks zu Remus, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und ihre Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, "das ist mit Abstand die beste Hochzeit, auf der ich je war, und das nicht nur, weil ich die Braut bin!"_

~Flashback Ende~

/-/

"Hallo?" Sam hielt sich sein Handy ans Ohr und ließ das Hemd, das er gerade aus seinem großgezauberten Koffer genommen hatte, wieder zurückfallen. Kurz nachdem Rebecca praktisch aus der Wohnung geflüchtet war, war er auch gegangen. Ohne sie hatte er keinen Grund, weiter bei Harry und Ginny zu bleiben. Also hatte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel gemacht, wo er sich erst einmal dem drohenden Blick von Rebeccas Chef Tom aussetzen musste (dieser Mann hatte den Streit zwischen ihm und Becky bei seinem letzten Besuch anscheinend nicht vergessen) und es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er endlich ein Zimmer bekommen hatte (das kleinste und schäbigste zu einem Wucherpreis, aber Sam hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, sich mit Tom irgendwann vielleicht doch noch gut zu stellen).

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, wobei ihm übrigens zehn verschiedene Arten von Insekten beobachtet hatten, hatte er sich ans Auspacken gemacht, obwohl er langsam bezweifelte, dass das wirklich notwendig war. Becky hatte ihm jetzt bereits oft genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass er wieder gehen sollte und langsam fiel ihm kein Weg mehr ein, sie von seinen Gefühlen zu überzeugen.

Er musste sich damit abfinden. Er war fünf Jahre zu spät gekommen. Er hätte sich mit neunzehn in sie verlieben sollen und nicht mit vierundzwanzig. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht war er damals schon in sie verliebt gewesen und die Gefühle für Victoria waren einfach nur präsenter gewesen, offensichtlicher. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Er war absolut verunsichert was Rebecca und ihre Vergangenheit anging. Immer wieder ging er seine Erinnerungen mit ihr durch und fragte sich, wo und wann er sich in sie verliebt hatte und er hatte keine Ahnung. Es hätte schon vor Jahren passiert sein können. Aber auf jeden Fall war es schon lange bevor er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Und er könnte sich in den Hintern beißen, weil er ausgerechnet diese Nacht gebraucht hatte, um sich darüber klar zu werden. Hätte er es vorher gemerkt, hätte er vor dem Sex mit Becky gesprochen, hätte sie seine Motive nie angezweifelt. Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er aus Schuldgefühlen oder Pflichtgefühl oder einem schlechten Gewissen heraus handelte. Sie hätte ihm geglaubt. Sie hätte ihm geglaubt, dass er sie liebte, ohne wenn und aber und es als die Tatsache akzeptiert, die es war. Aber so einfach lief es in seinem Leben natürlich nicht. Und jetzt war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Was blieb ihm denn noch anderes übrig als zu gehen? Er hatte es vermasselt, die Chance, mit seiner großen Liebe zusammen zu sein.

Vielleicht sollte er die zwei Hemden, die er in den mikroskopisch kleinen Schrank gequetscht hatte - der übrigens sehr merkwürdig roch - wieder zurück in den Koffer legen, Toms bereits jetzt astronomisch hohe Rechnung zahlen und wieder nach Amerika zurückfliegen. Je früher er sich damit abfand, desto besser.

"Sam?", fragte eine von Tränen erstickte Stimme. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, mit wem er da am Telefon sprach.

"Becky?" Sein Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen. Viel schneller als sonst. Das war bestimmt nicht gesund, besonders, weil es in den letzten Tagen schon so oft passiert war.

"Hast du vielleicht in einer halben Stunde Zeit?" Ihre Stimme wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und Sam wurde blass. Was in aller Welt war passiert? Wieso war sie so aufgebracht? Tonks war doch hoffentlich nicht ... Er schluckte.

"Becky, was ist los? Gab es irgendwelche Komplikationen? Ist deine Stiefmutter etwa ... oder ist deiner Schwester etwas passiert, deinem Dad?" Er suchte nach weiteren Gründen, wegen denen sie so aufgebracht sein konnte.

"Hast du in einer halben Stunde Zeit?", wiederholte Rebecca. Sie ging auf seine Fragen nicht ein. Sam bekam es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Das konnte absolut nichts Gutes bedeuten. Am besten packte er seine Hemden wirklich gleich wieder ein.

"Ich kann gleich zu dir kommen, Becky", erwiderte er. Eine halbe Stunde Ungewissheit? Nur über seine Leiche.

Sie schniefte. "Okay. Das geht auch. Ich warte in der Cafeteria vom Mungos auf dich, in Ordnung?"

Sam schloss die Augen. Das war es. Dieses hin und her hatte jetzt ein Ende. Gleich würde er zum allerletzten Mal hören, dass Rebecca ihn nicht mehr liebte, dass das alles keinen Sinn hatte und dass er es auch nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Irgendwie würde ihm das fehlen. Sie würde ihm fehlen. Aber er hatte sie in den letzten sechs Monaten sowieso kaum noch gesehen, also hatte er sich schon an ein Leben ohne sie gewöhnen können. Nicht, dass ihm das jemals wirklich gelingen würde. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn sie tatsächlich aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Für immer.

"Sam, bist du noch da?"

Er schluckte. "Ja. Ich bin noch da." Die Frage war nur, wie lange noch.

/-/

Suchend ließ er seinen Blick über die Tische streifen. Es waren überraschend viele besetzt. Wer war schon gerne in einer Krankenhauscafeteria?

Er entdeckte Rebecca. Sie saß in der hintersten Ecke und starrte ihn aus verheulten Augen an. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich wieder gefangen. Den Blick konnte er allerdings überhaupt nicht deuten.

Sam schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Der Augenblick war gekommen. Er würde seine beste Freundin, das Mädchen, das er kannte, seit er denken konnte, die wunderschöne Frau, in die er sich verliebt hatte, seine große Liebe, jetzt zum letzten Mal sehen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf ihren Tisch zu und setzte sich.

"Also, was ist passiert?" Diese Frage stellte er sich seit ihrem Anruf. Irgendetwas Schreckliches musste passiert sein. "Wer ist gestorben?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemand.", sagte sie mit überraschend fester Stimme. "Niemand ist gestorben. Allen geht es gut. Dad, meiner Schwester und selbst Tonks." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und machte es schöner als Sam es seit langem gesehen hatte. Machte sie noch schöner. Merlin, sie war so wunderschön ... aber was hatte sie gesagt? Tonks ging es gut? "Sie ist aufgewacht, Sam, sie ist aufgewacht. Und dazu hat sie nur ihre Tochter gebraucht. Kaum lag die Kleine in ihren Armen, hat Dora die Augen aufgemacht. Darauf hätten wir alle schon gestern kommen können. Wir sind so dämlich gewesen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Sie strahlte ihn an und Sam hatte mittlerweile Probleme, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Deshalb hast du geweint?", brachte er schließlich mit Mühe heraus. "Weil du dich gefreut hast?"

Rebecca errötete und nickte schnell. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich bei dir den falschen Eindruck erweckt habe, aber ich musste es dir sofort erzählen, ich konnte einfach nicht warten und ich hatte mich noch nicht beruhigt und ... na ja, auf jeden Fall, vielen Dank, Sam. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, ich glaube ohne dich hätte ich gestern nicht überstanden." Sie hob ihre Hand, war einen Moment lang unentschlossen und legte sie dann schließlich auf seine, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sam schluckte. Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, sich nicht wieder irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen. "Du bist wirklich mein bester Freund und es war ziemlich blöd von mir zu glauben, dass sich das nach den letzten Monaten ändern würde."

Sam schluckte. Es hatte gehofft, dass sie sich nicht ganz verloren hatten, hatte ihr mehrmals zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ihm reichte, ihr bester Freund zu sein, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anders als enttäuscht zu sein. Ihr bester Freund zu sein war besser als gar nichts, aber er wollte trotzdem mehr für sie sein. Weil sie so viel mehr für ihn war. Aber er musste diese absurden Hoffnungen endlich begraben. Besser bester Freund als gar nichts mehr.

"Und es tut mir Leid, Sam." Er starrte sie überrascht an. Was sollte ihr denn Leid tun? Dass sie seine Gefühle nicht mehr erwiderte? Dafür konnte sie doch nichts.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir so schwer gemacht habe. Dass ich deine Gefühle angezweifelt habe. Aber ich ..." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand, die gerade noch auf seiner gelegen hatte, durch ihre blonden Haare. "Ich hab aufgehört zu hoffen, dass du dich irgendwann noch in mich verlieben wirst. Ich hab zwei Jahre dafür gebraucht, mir nicht ständig Hoffnungen zu machen und jede deiner Gesten und Bemerkungen mir gegenüber nicht mehr auf die Goldwaage zu legen in der Hoffnung, dass du vielleicht doch in mich verliebt bist und mir das so begreiflich machen willst und letzten Endes hast du mir dabei geholfen, zu akzeptieren, dass ich nur deine beste Freundin bin und nichts weiter, als du gesagt hast, dass du nach Victoria niemanden mehr lieben kannst. Diese Worte haben meine Welt verändert und ich hab mich mehr an sie geklammert, als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Und deshalb war es so unwahrscheinlich für mich, dass du mich liebst, dass du mich willst, dass das für dich mehr als nur Sex war, dass du das nicht nur wegen dem Kind zu mir gesagt hast, dass dir die Nacht so viel bedeutet hat wie mir, weil du dich doch gar nicht mehr in mich verlieben _konntest_."

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sam hob zögernd seine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche und schlug ihre Augen wieder auf. Sam versank in dem bernsteinfarbenen Himmel.

"Ich hatte Angst, Sam. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich über dich hinweg bin, dass diese Gefühle nicht mehr da sind und dann sind sie plötzlich wieder in mir hochgekommen und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte. Es war einfach unvorstellbar für mich, dass du mich wirklich liebst. Und deshalb hab ich versucht, diese Nacht zwischen uns zu verdrängen, oder noch besser, sie zu vergessen, denn ich konnte mir diese Hoffnung einfach nicht erlauben, dass das mehr für dich war als nur Sex, weil das meine Welt noch mehr auf den Kopf gestellt hätte als sie ohnehin schon war.

Und dann dachte ich, dass ich schwanger bin und dann bist du genau in diesem Augenblick aufgetaucht, drei Monate nach dieser Nacht, um mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst. Wie hätte ich dir denn das glauben sollen, Sam? Wo du mir doch gesagt hast, dass du nie wieder jemanden lieben kannst. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, in dem ich merke, dass ich anscheinend ein Kind von dir bekomme, erkennst du, dass du nicht ohne mich leben willst?"

Sie verstummte und Sam fühlte etwas nasses auf seiner Hand. Eine Träne war über ihre Wange gerollt. Sam schaute sie sprachlos an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin das alles führen sollte. Es schien so, als hätte sie seine Gefühle endlich akzeptiert, aber was bedeutete das jetzt für sie beide? Wollte sie ihn noch?

"Kannst du verstehen, warum ich dir nicht geglaubt habe? Warum ich mich so verhalten habe? Meine Gefühlswelt war so durcheinander, ich wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, ich war kurz davor, Mutter zu werden, dann ist meine kleine Schwester auf die Welt gekommen und sie hätte beinahe keine Mutter gehabt und ich hatte Angst um Dad und mir ging es durch das Virus sowieso schon ziemlich scheiße und dann warst da auch noch du -"

"Ich weiß, dass ich nicht das perfekte Timing hatte, Becky.", unterbrach Sam schließlich ihren Redefluss. Er hatte verstanden, worauf sie hinaus wollte und langsam ertrug er nicht mehr, dass sie lauter Gründe auflistete, warum es ihr in den letzten zwei Tagen so schlecht gegangen war und dass er einer davon war. "Ich hätte schon früher merken sollen, dass ich dich liebe, dann hättest du das alles wahrscheinlich nicht so in Frage gestellt und -"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er ließ seine Hand sinken. Bevor er sie allerdings ganz zurückziehen konnte, umschloss Rebecca sie mit ihren beiden Händen und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. Sams Herz schlug so schnell, dass er glaubte, es würde bald wegen Überlastung damit aufhören.

"Das ist nicht mehr wichtig, Sam", sagte sie und jetzt hatte Sam wirklich das Gefühl, dass sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Sie wollte ihn nicht. Es war zu spät. Er hatte es wirklich vermasselt, am besten packte er seine zwei Hemden wieder ein und ... "Ich liebe dich auch, Sam." Und er musste sich damit abfinden und seine Mutter würde so enttäuscht sein und ... Was hatte sie gerade gesagt?!

Er öffnete den Mund, um sie zu bitten, ihren letzten Satz zu wiederholen, denn er _musste _sich verhört haben, aber er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Sie schaute ihn immer noch lächelnd und jetzt auch abwartend an und als er nichts sagte, sprach sie schließlich wieder.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Besorgt beugte sie sich vor, weil er immer noch keinen Ton herausbrachte, sein Mund aber weiterhin offen stand. Sein Gehirn kam nicht mehr mit. Das war jetzt alles so schnell gegangen und er musste das alles noch verarbeiten. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihm gestern nicht geglaubt hatte, so wie er sie überfahren hatte.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Langsam schien er ihr wirklich Angst zu machen, aber das einzige, was Sam zu Stande brachte, war ein Nicken und das Schließen seines Mundes. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

Aber wie sich herausstellte, musste er gar nichts mehr sagen, denn im nächsten Augenblick lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen und sie küsste ihn. Überraschenderweise hatte er keine Probleme damit, den Kuss zu erwidern. Das war etwas Vertrautes, etwas, wovon er in den letzten drei Monaten nonstop geträumt hatte, etwas, das er, wie ihm schien, schon sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte.

Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn und obwohl es ihm immer noch schwer fiel zu glauben, dass sie endlich aufgehört hatte, vor ihm, seinen und ihren Gefühlen davon zu laufen, wusste er, dass das der schönste Augenblick in seinem bisherigen Leben war, viel schöner als alles, was er jemals mit Victoria erlebt hatte und sogar noch schöner als die Nacht mit Becky, denn jetzt wusste er, woran er war, wusste, dass sie eine Zukunft hatten und vor allem, dass er nie wieder jemand anderen als Becky küssen wollte.

Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren, zog sie näher zu sich und erinnerte sich erst daran, dass sie in einer voll besetzten Cafeteria saßen, als sie eine Kaffeetasse herunterwarfen.

"Heißt das, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst?", fragte Sam schließlich, nachdem sich sein Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Becky fing an zu strahlen und nickte. "Ja. Ja, ich will."

Auch Sam fing an zu grinsen und seine bereits außer Kontrolle geratenen Gedanken galoppierten davon und malten eine andere Szene aus, in der sie genau die gleichen Worte sagte und ein wunderschönes Kleid trug und ...

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das alles zwischen uns weitergehen soll, ich meine, du wohnst in Amerika und ich bin hier ..." Jetzt, wo sie es sagte, fiel Sam auf, dass er sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Soweit hatte er in den letzten drei Monaten überhaupt nicht denken können und jetzt erschien es ihm als so unwichtig. Er fühlte sich, als ob er schweben würde und wenn die räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen ihr größtes Problem war, dann war das wirklich mehr als unwichtig. Das würden sie schon hinkriegen, da war er sich absolut sicher.

"Dafür werden wir schon eine Lösung finden, Becky", sagte er zuversichtlich. Nichts konnte seine Stimmung trüben, absolut gar nichts. Alles hatte sich zum Guten gewendet.

Sie nickte. "Ich weiß." In den letzten fünf Minuten hatte sie mehr gelächelt als in den vergangenen sechs Monaten. Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie ihr Lächeln überhaupt aussah. Wie wunderschön es war. Aber er würde es nie wieder vergessen. Dieser Tag hatte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. "Seit heute halte ich alles für möglich."

Sam legte seine Hand wieder auf ihre Wange, beugte sich vor und küsste sie erneut. Es war ihm egal, wer alles zuschaute. Das einzig Wichtige war Becky. Endlich hatte er sie und jetzt würde er sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

**Ende (fast)**


	26. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Oh Merlin, bin ich aufgeregt!", seufzte Rebecca und schaute zum zwanzigsten mal prüfend in den großen Spiegel des Schminktisches. Sie sah perfekt aus, Haare, Make-Up, Kleid ... Und alles andere war auch perfekt, ihr Schleier, der Raum für die Trauung, der Raum für den Empfang mit all den zu Schwänen gefalteten Servietten und den Rosen als Tischdekoration ... Alles war perfekt. Aber das wäre das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass wirklich alles perfekt war, dass alles so lief, wie sie es geplant hatte und diesem Frieden traute sie nicht, diesem Frieden _konnte_ sie einfach nicht trauen. Irgendwas musste doch schief laufen. "Was ist, wenn ich stolpere? Wenn ich mir den Absatz abbreche? Wenn Sam es sich anders überlegt und mich nicht mehr will..." Nur der letzte Grund war wirklich wichtig für sie. Der letzte Grund war der einzige, der diesen perfekten Tag wirklich zerstören konnte.

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Becky.", erwiderte Ginny und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das meiste lässt sich mit einem einfachen Zauber wieder reparieren. Und Sam wird es sich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr anders überlegt haben. Er liebt dich und er will dich heiraten, warum hätte er dich sonst gefragt?"

Ja, warum hätte er sie sonst gefragt? Seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihn in der Cafeteria geküsst hatte, hatte sie darauf gewartet, aus diesem wunderschönen Traum aufzuwachen. Darauf, dass Sam erkannte, dass er sie nicht liebte, oder dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er extra für sie nach England gezogen war oder dass er es bereute, ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht zu haben (der übrigens unglaublich süß war, als er - mit der Titelmelodie von Popeye im Hintergrund - vor ihr niedergekniet war und ihr den Verlobungsring seiner Lieblingsgroßmutter überreicht hatte). Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre das alles zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sie hatte bereits einen blauen Fleck auf ihrem Oberschenkel, weil sie sich in den letzten Tagen so oft gekniffen hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wirklich wach war.

"Du hast gut reden.", sagte Rebecca trotzig und griff zu ihrer Bürste, die Ginny ihr genervt aus der Hand nahm. Die Frisur saß perfekt und das schon seit einer halben Stunde, was sie auch wusste. Aber sie musste sich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen. Früher hätte sie an ihren Nägeln gekaut, aber auch die waren perfekt manikürt und Ginny würde sie umbringen, wenn sie jetzt auf ihnen herum kauen würde. "Du hast das ja schon alles hinter dir."

Ginny grinste und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Ehering. "Ja, und heute Abend hast du es auch hinter dir, _Mrs Cunning_." Unwillkürlich fing Rebecca an zu strahlen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn ihr neuer Nachname zur Sprache kam. Es schien das einzige zu sein, was bei ihrer Nervosität wirkte. Und Ginny wusste das.

"Wenn es nur schon heute Abend wäre.", seufzte sie und hob ihre Hand. Ginny schritt gerade noch rechtzeitig ein und hielt sie fest.

"Du wirst deine Haare, deinen Schleier oder dein Gesicht nicht mehr anfassen, haben wir uns verstanden!", sagte sie streng und griff nach ihren Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch neben der Bürste lag. Rebecca hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Ginny sah wirklich furchteinflößend aus. "Du siehst wunderschön aus und Sam wird aus den Latschen kippen, wenn er dich sieht. Vertrau mir."

Rebecca sah sie zweifelnd an. "Na ich weiß nicht, Ginny.", murmelte sie und schaute erneut in den Spiegel. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer zu begreifen, dass sie manchmal wirklich so eine Wirkung auf Sam hatte, wenn sie ein fantastisches Kleid anhatte ... oder gar nichts. "Du änderst deine Meinung ja in den letzten Wochen ständig."

Ginny hob ihren Zauberstab und sah jetzt wirklich bedrohlich aus. "Wag es ja nicht, das jetzt auf meine Hormone zu schieben!" Sie reagierte ziemlich empfindlich darauf, wenn jemand auf ihre Stimmungsschwankungen zu sprechen kam. Aber sie war wirklich das Musterbeispiel dafür. In einem Moment brach sie in Tränen aus und im nächsten wirkte sie so, als ob sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Sie war schlimmer als Dora es jemals gewesen war. Und Dora war wirklich nicht einfach gewesen. Aber das wäre, als ob man einen Niffler mit einem Kröter vergleichen würde. "Du siehst wirklich toll aus!"

Es klopfte kurz an der Tür. Harry steckte den Kopf herein. "Darf ich rein kommen? Molly und Sams Mutter haben sich wegen der Tischdekoration in die Haare gekriegt. Ich würde gerne aus der Schusslinie." Er grinste, aber es war klar, dass er keine Witze machte. Wenn Molly und Sally loslegten, dann war wirklich nichts mehr sicher vor ihnen. Ginny nickte und einen Augenblick später war Harry im Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Wenn Molly so ein Theater macht, dann bist du offiziell eine Weasley.", lachte er, küsste Ginny auf die Stirn und schlang die Arme um sie. "Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus, Becky.", fügte er hinzu und lächelte der Freundin aufmunternd zu.

Ginny schaute sie triumphierend an. "Hab ich doch gesagt." Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und warf Harry einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Und was ist mit mir?" Rebecca ahnte schlimmes.

Harry küsste sie auf die Wange. "Ich dachte, dass ich dir Zuhause schon gesagt habe, wie wunderschön du aussiehst. Aber warum schwarz?" Er schien nicht zu verstehen, warum seine Frau zu einem solch freudigen Anlass keine fröhlichere Farbe tragen konnte.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Männer! Also wirklich. Schwarz macht schlank, Harry.", erklärte sie. Harry warf einen Blick auf den kaum merklich gerundeten Bauch seiner Frau. Seiner Meinung nach war Ginny schlank, war es schon immer gewesen, obwohl sie Ron, wenn es ums Essen ging, in nichts nachstand, wenn es darauf ankam. Aber er wusste es besser, als ihr zu widersprechen.

"Wenn du meinst...", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange. "Auf jeden Fall seht ihr zwei wirklich atemberaubend aus."

Rebecca nickte und hob schon wieder ihre Hand. Ginny wurde es zu bunt und sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment war Rebeccas Arm stocksteif. Wütend drehte sie sich um und stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, doch ihr Kleid hinderte sie an zu schnellen Bewegungen.

Ginny zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern, steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und legte ihre Hände unschuldig auf ihren Bauch. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst das lassen, Becky." Sie schaute zu Harry. "Wie geht es Sam?"

Rebeccas Wut verrauchte. Das interessierte sie auch. Vielleicht hatte Harry ihm angemerkt, ob er plante, sie doch nicht zu heiraten und zu verschwinden.

"Er bemüht sich.", erwiderte Harry. "Aber er ist wirklich sehr nervös. Befürchtet ständig, dass Becky es sich anders überlegen könnte. Remus hat schon versucht, ihn zu beruhigen." Er lachte und verdrehte die Augen.

Rebecca, die versucht hatte, ihren Arm aus seiner Starre zu befreien, lächelte, auch wenn sie sich fragte, wie in aller Welt er nur darauf kam, dass sie es sich anders überlegen könnte. Es gab nichts auf der Welt, was sie mehr wollte, als seine Frau zu werden. "Ben hat das nicht geschafft?", wollte sie wissen. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass ihr zukünftiger Schwiegervater etwas ausrichten konnte, aber trotzdem ... Er hatte Auseinandersetzungen mit seiner Frau nie gewonnen.

"Der hat es gar nicht erst versucht. Er ist noch nervöser als Sam. Und Sally ist da auch keine große Hilfe, nur scheint die ihre Nervosität besser in dem Streit mit Molly verarbeiten zu können." Am entspanntesten waren wohl Remus und Tonks, die sich einfach für Rebecca freuten und keine Zweifel am Gelingen der Hochzeit hatten. "Aber keine Sorge, Becky, das wird schon alles gut gehen. Bei der Probe vor zwei Tagen hat doch auch alles geklappt. Warum also nicht heute?"

Wie konnte Harry nur so ruhig sein? Wusste er nicht, was der Tag für Sam und sie bedeutete? Wie wichtig er war?

"Das ist eine Entscheidung fürs Leben, die Sam und ich da treffen. Vielleicht machen wir ja einen riesengroßen Fehler. Wir sind noch so jung. Vielleicht -"

"Du bist sechsundzwanzig, Becky.", unterbrach Ginny sie. "In der Zaubererwelt ist das gar nicht mehr so jung. Außerdem war deine Mutter viel jünger als du, als sie mit dir schwanger war und Remus mit Sicherheit geheiratet hätte. Meine Eltern waren noch viel jünger und schau dir an, wie glücklich sie sind. Ich glaube, das Alter spielt da wirklich keine große Rolle. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du Sam liebst und dass du den Rest deines Lebens mit ihm verbringen willst, dann heirate ihn. Du wirst es den Rest deines Lebens bereuen, wenn du es nicht tust. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, dann tu es nicht." Ginny legte die Hand, an der ihr Ehering funkelte, auf Harrys Hand, die auf ihrem Bauch lag.

Rebecca nickte und starrte eine ganze Weile nachdenklich in den Spiegel, bevor sie schließlich nickte. "Ich bin mir sicher.", flüsterte sie.

"Dann ist doch alles klar.", sagte Ginny grinsend. "Mach dir wirklich keine Sorgen, wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass alles gut läuft und heute der schönste Tag in deinem Leben wird."

"Mein Dad bringt mich zum Altar. Das ist das einzige, neben Sam und Popeye, was ich mir für diesen Tag gewünscht habe.", erwiderte Rebecca. Es stimmte. Alles war so, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. So wie sie es sich mit zehn ausgemalt hatte, als sie neben Sam auf dem Dach gelegen und in die Wolken gestarrt hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Mom das auch sehen konnte, egal wo sie war.

/-/

"Du hälst mich doch fest, Dad, oder?", fragte Rebecca und klammerte sich an den Arm ihres Vaters. Nervös schaute sie auf die geschlossenen schweren Holztüren vor ihr. Ihre kleine Schwester, das Blumenmädchen, war bereits durch die Tür gegangen, genau wie Ginny, die Brautjungfer. Plötzlich kam ihr ihr Kleid viel zu lang vor und ihre Schuhe viel zu hoch und sie hatte doch noch nie viel Talent darin gehabt, in hohen Schuhen zu laufen, bei ihrer High School Abschlussfeier war sie bei der Zeugnisvergabe dank der High Heels hingefallen und alle hatten gelacht. Was, wenn ihr das heute wieder passieren würde? Oder wenn ihr Kleid riss? Oder wenn plötzlich ein Meteorit in dem Gebäude einschlug? Was wäre dann?

"Keine Angst, Becky.", erwiderte Remus beruhigend und legte seine freie Hand auf die seiner Tochter. Er drückte sie aufmunternd. "Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge."

Rebecca lächelte schwach. Auch wenn alle Leute um sie herum diesen Satz ständig wiederholten, schmälerte das ihre Nervosität kein Stück. Seit sie klein war hatte sie auf diesen Tag gewartet und wenn jetzt etwas schief ging ... Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie tief ein- und ausatmete, aber es half nicht viel.

"Mir ging es vor meiner Hochzeit auch nicht anders, Becky. Ich war auch schrecklich nervös. Aber es hat alles geklappt wie am Schnürchen. Und das, obwohl Dora die Braut war - und sie ist prädestiniert für Unfälle." Remus zwinkerte ihr zu, doch Rebecca hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

Aber sie versuchte das Gefühl zu überspielen, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste Remus auf die Wange. "Danke, Dad, dass du mich zum Altar führst. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel." Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und kämpfte mit sich, um sie zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Make-Up schon jetzt völlig versaut war. In zehn Minuten würde das vollkommen reichen.

Remus lächelte ihr warm zu. "Das hätte ich mir um nichts in der Welt nehmen lassen. Als ich geheiratet habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich auch mal meine Tochter zum Altar führen würde."

Rebecca nickte und konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass eine Träne ihre Wange runterkullerte. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Außerdem war sie die Braut, sie durfte weinen. Und Ginny hatte ihr vorsichtshalber schon ein Taschentuch gegeben, das sie sich in den Ausschnitt gestopft hatte. Es bedeutete ihr wirklich viel, dass Remus das machte. Und noch wichtiger war es, dass es ihm ebenso viel zu bedeuten schien. "Du darfst das sogar zweimal machen. Schließlich hast du noch Amy."

"Ja, aber bis die mal heiratet dauert es noch eine Weile. Und ein Blumenmädchen zu sein ist schließlich auch eine sehr verantwortungsvolle und wichtige Aufgabe.", widersprach Remus vehement.

Rebecca schmunzelte. Amy war wirklich sein kleines Mädchen. Wenn sie mal heiraten würde, würde es ihm sehr viel schwerer fallen, sie gehen zu lassen, da war sich Rebecca sicher. Aber das war auch gut so. Rebecca war froh, dass ihr Vater so glücklich mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind war und konnte manchmal gar nicht glauben, dass sie einmal eifersüchtig darauf gewesen war. Sie selbst hatte eine wundervolle Kindheit gehabt, auch ohne ihren Vater. Und dieses Versäumnis hatten sie in den letzten Jahren gründlich nachgeholt. Sie gehörte ohne Zweifel zu seiner Familie und das war alles, was sie je gewollt hatte. Fast alles. Aber ihr anderer Wunsch würde ihr in zehn Minuten erfüllt werden und dann würde sie ganz offiziell und vor aller Welt zu Sam gehören und dann würde sie der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt sein.

"Das stimmt.", erwiderte sie, stellte sich gerader hin und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Die letzten Takte des Pachelbel Kanons waren zu hören und kurz darauf setzte der Hochzeitsmarsch ein und die Türen gingen auf. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Jetzt war es soweit. Der Moment war gekommen. In wenigen Minuten würde sie verheiratet sein. Verheiratet mit Sam. Es klang immer noch unglaublich.

Remus tätschelte ihr beruhigend ihren Arm. Rebecca bemühte sich, nicht auf ihr langes weißes Kleid zu treten. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Boden, auf dem schon die bunten Blütenblätter lagen, die Amy bestimmt gewissenhaft verteilt hatte. Remus hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie Kleine schon seit Monaten übte.

Sie sah wieder auf und da stand er. Sam. Mit einem nervösen Lächeln schaute er ihr entgegen. Aber seine Augen strahlten. Er sah wirklich toll aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug. Harry stand neben ihm und grinste. Auch Ginny stand schon vorne und strahlte ebenfalls. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie an ihre eigene Hochzeit, die erst anderthalb Jahre her war.

Rebecca warf einen Blick zu Remus, der ebenfalls lächelte, bevor sie wieder zu Sam schaute. Es würde alles gut gehen, da war sie sich jetzt hundertprozentig sicher. Es würde perfekt sein.

/-/

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Becky!", rief Tonks, kaum das alles erledigt war und das Brautpaar sich aufgestellt hatte, um Glückwünsche entgegen zu nehmen. Tonks, heute mit mittellangem dunkelbraunen Haar, das kunstvoll hochgesteckt war und in einem sehr schönen dunkelroten knielangen Kleid, fiel ihrer Stieftochter um den Hals und umarmte sie sehr herzlich. "Das war wirklich eine wunderschöne Zeremonie." Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und strahlte.

Rebecca nickte. Die Tränen flossen mittlerweile ohne Punkt und Komma, aber sie hatte schon lange aufgegeben, sie zu trocknen. Ginny hatte ihr Make-Up mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wasserfest gezaubert, bevor sie wirklich vor lauter Glück in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

"Ich weiß. Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass ich jetzt wirklich verheiratet bin." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Ring, den Sam ihr erst vor wenigen Minuten an den Finger gesteckt hatte. Es war wirklich unglaublich.

"Aber du bist es.", grinste Tonks und Rebecca sah nach unten, weil sie spürte, wie etwas an ihrem Kleid zog. Es war Amy, die jetzt, nachdem die Trauung vorbei war, wieder lila Haare hatte, ihre Lieblingshaarfarbe. Tonks hatte ihr eingeschärft, während der Hochzeit normale hellbraune zu haben. Sie hob das Kind hoch, das jetzt auch seine große Schwester umarmen wollte.

"Alles guter!", rief sie. Rebecca lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Das heißt 'Alles Gute', mein Schatz.", berichtigte Tonks ihre Tochter und wartete darauf, dass Rebecca sie wieder auf den Boden stellte. Dann nahm sie ihre Hand. "Und jetzt komm, wir wollen deinem Schwager gratulieren." Die zwei wandten sich Sam zu, der neben ihr stand und sie kaum aus den Augen ließ. Auch er schien vor Glück überzusprudeln.

Nach Tonks stürzte sich Ginny auf die glückliche Braut. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass alles klappt.", sagte sie und strahlte, als hätte sie selbst eben geheiratet. Wahrscheinlich waren das die Hormone.

Rebecca nickte. Ihre Nervosität hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und sie war einfach nur noch glücklich. Absolut glücklich. "Ich weiß. Danke, dass du mich ertragen hast." Es war ihr schon beinahe peinlich, wie sie sich aufgeführt hatte.

Ginny winkte ab. "Gern geschehen, gern geschehen. Mir ging es bei meiner Hochzeit auch nicht anders.", gestand sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube, den meisten Bräuten geht es so. Hermine war fast so schlimm wie du. Nur Luna hat sich anders verhalten." Aber Ginnys gute Freundin Luna Lovegood, oder besser gesagt Luna Scamander, verhielt sich eigentlich immer anders als die anderen.

Es folgten eine ganze Reihe weiterer Gratulanten, angefangen bei Remus und Harry, gefolgt von Molly und Arthur Weasley, Hermine und Ron Weasley bis hin zu Tom, Rebeccas ehemaligem Chef, von dem sie den Tropfenden Kessel übernommen hatte.

Als die Schlange der Gratulanten sich endlich aufgelöst hatte und sie alle in den Saal gegangen waren, in dem der Empfang stattfand, nahm Sam Rebeccas Hand, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie.

"Wir haben's geschafft!", flüsterte er und zog sie näher zu sich. "Ich hab schon befürchtet, dass dieser Tag nie kommen würde, Mrs Cunning."

Rebecca strahlte, als sie die Arme um ihn schlang. "Ich weiß, was du meinst, Mr Cunning. Und du hast längst nicht so lange darauf gewartet wie ich, also hör auf dich zu beschweren, mein Freund." Sie küsste ihn und hörte erst wieder damit auf, als die Luft zu knapp wurde.

"Ich beschwere mich aber. Wenn du mich noch einmal deinen Freund nennst und nicht deinen Ehemann, dann kannst du aber was erleben.", murmelte Sam und küsste sie erneut.

"Na, ihr zwei, hebt euch noch was für die Hochzeitsnacht auf.", unterbrach Sally die beiden lachend und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Das Brautpaar löste sich wieder voneinander und grinste verhalten. "Wir warten alle auf euch. Der halbe Saal scheint völlig ausgehungert zu sein und ohne euch können wir nicht anfangen. Ginny ist schon ziemlich sauer."

Sam lachte. "Wir kommen schon, Mom.", sagte er und nahm Beckys Hand.

Sally seufzte. "Wirklich schade, dass Sarah nicht hier ist." Rebecca nickte. Sie vermisste ihre Mutter an einem Tag wie diesem sehr, aber sie war von so vielen geliebten Menschen umgeben, die sich mit ihr freuten, dass es ihr nicht so weh tat, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter sie in diesem Moment sehen konnten, dass sie wussten, dass sie glücklich war und dass sie sich für sie freuten. "Ich hätte zu gerne ihr Gesicht gesehen, wenn ihr klar werden würde, dass ich Recht hatte."

**Ende**


End file.
